Fate The last Dragonborn
by celian Cogitore
Summary: Les Parchemins des Anciens ont prédis la venue des ailes noires, Alduin, le dragon de la fin des temps qui - dans sa faim- pourrait le monde Avaler. Les Aedra recherchent un Enfant de Dragon. Le Saint Graal a proposé un champion parfait. Sur une certaine colline rouge agonise le Roi des Chevaliers
1. Chapter 1

**Note : Je ne suis pas propriétaire de T-Moon ou des studios Bethesda Softworks, non plus que d'aucune de leurs ****œuvres, à commencer par Fate/ Stay Night et TES IV Skyrim. Je n'ai écris cette histoire que pour mon propre plaisir et celui des lecteurs.**

* * *

Prologue

Le monde change, il a toujours changé.Parfois aussi, le monde s'effondre.

Mon nom est Artoria Pendragon. Mon père est Uther Pendragon roi de Logre et Haut-Roi de Bretagne. Ma mère s'appelle Yrgern et a rang de Duchesse de Cornouailles.

Mon histoire s'inscrit dans le cours des événements qui secouèrent l'île de Bretagne quelque quarante ans avant ma naissance. En proie à des crises intérieures, des soulèvements et des invasions, l'Empire Romain se désagrégeait lentement. Les deux légions stationnées sur la lointaine île de Bretagne était plus que jamais nécessaire ailleurs. Elles furent retirées.

De ce fait, les Bretons se retrouvèrent soudainement indépendants. Toutefois, sans les Romains, la Bretagne ne pouvait plus se défendre. Au nord, au-delà du mur d'Hadrien, vivait les Pictes, des sauvages jamais civilisés. A l'ouest, au-delà d'un bras de mer, la verte Irlande abritait les querelleurs Irlandais. Ils nous envahirent.

En 449, après J.C., le roi Vortigern fit appel à trois tribus germaniques en guise de mercenaires : les Angles, les Jutes, et les Saxons. Ils s'installèrent dans le sud-est de l'île. Toujours en plus grand nombre, leurs grandes barques débarquaient leurs frères venus s'installer parmi nous. Bientôt, ils comportèrent en véritable maîtres de la région.

Vortigern refusait d'écouter ceux qui le poussaient à se débarrasser des Saxons. En fait, tout son intérêt se focalisait sur la construction d'un grand château en Cambrie. Seulement, sans explication, il ne cessait de s'effondrer. Un druide proposa de sacrifier un enfant né sans père. Celui qui fut choisit s'appelait Merlin.

Merlin ne fut toutefois pas tué car il prophétisa que le château ne cesserait de crouler tant que le dragon rouge et le dragon blanc se battraient sous les fondations du Castel.

L'allusion fut limpide pour tous ceux qui l'entendirent ce jour là. En effet, l'étendard de Bretagne était de sinople avec un dragon de gueule, tandis que celui des Saxons était d'azur avec un dragon d'argent. Le château symbolisait le royaume tout entier, mis en péril par ce conflit.

Vortigern fut renversé par un Romain appelé Ambrosius Aurelianus. Il prit le titre de Pendragron, c'est-à-dire "Grand (maître des bannières de) Dragon(s)". Car le roi commandait aux ost de chevaliers qui allaient au combat sous les bannières marquées du dragon. Le roi Ambrosius réussit tant bien que mal à contenir les Saxons, empêchant qu'ils ne conquièrent l'ouest de l'île. Il édifia notamment la digue Aurelianus, à l'est de Salisbury, comme ouvrage défensif.

A sa mort, en 480, il fut remplacé par mon père Uther Pendragon. Ce dernier fut le premier à adopter le titre de "Grand Dragon" comme un nom propre.

Uther poursuivit l'oeuvre d'Ambrosius, malheureusement avec moins de succès. Entre-temps, Merlin était devenu un grand magicien très connu, et mon père vint lui demander conseil. L'Enchanteur répondit alors à peu près ceci : Le Pendragon est le Haut-Roi de Bretagne parce qu'il a passé l'épreuve de l'Épée dans la Pierre. Ayant tiré, d'une main, Caliburn de son fourreau rocheux, Uther a prouvé que le dragon Maglocunnus, protecteur des Bretons, voyait en lui un homme digne de commander les armées.

Malgré cela, Uther restait un homme ordinaire, bien incapable de tirer toute la puissance de Caliburn. Toutefois, il existait une lignée très aimée du dragon, celle de duchesse Ygern. Si Uther lui faisait un enfant, ce dernier naîtrait investi de la puissance de Maglocunnus. Humain par le corps, son âme et son cœur seraient ceux d'un dragon. L'enfant serait donc assuré de pouvoir manier l'épée de la Victoire Promise à sa pleine puissance.

Pendant l'absence du duc de Cornouailles, Merlin donna l'apparence de ce dit seigneur à mon père. Ce dernier rejoignit ensuite Ygern dans la couche maritale.

Je fus ainsi conçue.

Naturellement, la réalité des événements ne put être cachée. Le duc de Cornouailles ne tarda guère à découvrir que celui qui avait ainsi usurpé sa place jusque dans la matrice de son épouse n'était autre que le Haut-Roi. Il livra bataille sur le champ de Terrabil et y fut vaincu. Assiégé, il périt peu après.

Alors, le roi Uther prit Ygern pour épouse.

Je naquis peu après, en 488. Cependant, j'étais femme et Uther me rejeta, ne voulant rien avoir à faire avec ce qu'il considérait comme un échec de sa lignée. Merlin m'emporta et me confia à un vieux chevalier du nom d'Ector, lui demanda de m'élever dans le métier des armes.

Quant à Uther, il entreprit de se donner un héritier plus à son goût.

Je grandis à Bristol, dans l'ignorance de mon lignage. La maison du chevalier Ector n'était rien de plus qu'une grosse ferme et la vie n'avait rien de luxueuse. Enfant, je manquais de mourir. La fièvre me fit faire le premier de mes rêves prémonitoires : j'y vis un lion qui arpentait la plaine de Salisbury.

Plus tard, mes armées arboreront des bannières d'Azur marquées d'un lion d'argent. Comme je me remettais de ma maladie, Keu - le fils d'Ector- m'offrit un jouet qu'il avait fabriqué en souvenir de ce rêve. Un petit lion de bois très laid et peu ressemblant...

En 495, j'avais sept ans. On annonça la mort d'Uther Pendragon. Il venait de remporter la bataille de Saint-Albans contre les Saxons, en dépit de la faiblesse de ses armées et de sa maladie. Toutefois, après le combat, un saxon déguisé en médecin l'empoisonna.

Le royaume se retrouva plongé dans l'anarchie. Personne n'arrivait à tirer Caliburn de la pierre et on croyait qu'Uther n'avait pas d'enfant, aussi le trône resta vide.

Les nobles s'entre-tuèrent, laissant les Saxons libres d'étendre leur emprise sur la Bretagne.

Finalement, en 503, un grand tournoi fut organisé entre tous les seigneurs de Bretagne - et même au-delà- pour trouver un roi. Tous les chevaliers pouvaient participer, et sire Keu se rendit à cette fête d'arme. Comme j'étais son écuyer, je l'y accompagnais.

Le destin s'en mêla. Mon frère devait faire face à son premier adversaire et j'avais oublié sa lame. Alors que je revenais vers sa tente en coupant à travers champs, je vis une magnifique épée. Elle était fichée dans une grande pierre rectangulaire, sur une estrade. Sa garde était d'or, avec des émaux bleus, comme sur sa poignée et son pommeau. Seule une partie de la lame sortait de son socle et des lettres magnifiques d'une écriture étrange semblaient m'appeler.

"Celui qui, d'une main, pourra arracher cette épée à la pierre, sera roi sacré d'Angleterre".

Je me retournais vers celui qui venait de parler. Enveloppé dans une cape blanche qui masquait le haut de son visage, il était assis au pied de l'estrade. J'étais à ce point magnétisé par l'arme que je ne l'avais point vu.

" Artoria, si tu prends cette épée, jamais plus tu ne seras heureuse. Tu seras seule et tu connaîtras une fin amère".

Il ne s'agissais pas d'un inconnu... Merlin venait souvent chez Ector, pour m'apprendre à manier l'épée. Je nouais mes cheveux en une natte que j'enroulais sur l'arrière de mon crâne puis enlevais Caliburn à la pierre.

" Qu'importe, si le peuple est en paix", je répondis.

J'avais souvent vu cette épée en rêve... Je savais qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre choix possible pour moi.

Merlin me raconta mon histoire puis me jeta un sortilège qui empêchait que je sois reconnue comme une femme. En sa compagnie, je regagnais le terrain de joute, Caliburn en main. Là, je fus présentée aux seigneurs présent comme " Arthur Pendragon, fils et héritier du roi Uther". Je n'avais que quinze ans... et on rit de moi.

Au final, je repartis avec Merlin et sire Keu. La première Table Ronde n'avait que trois membres mais nos exploits furent nombreux.

Sept années s'écoulèrent. Sept longues années de luttes continuelles, de quêtes et de grandes aventures. Depuis que j'avais ôtée l'épée de la pierre, j'avais gagnée de grands pouvoirs. D'abord, j'avais cessé de vieillir, ensuite je pouvais infuser l'épée d'e la puissante énergie magique libérée par mon cœur de dragon. La Table Ronde était à présent un grand ordre chevaleresque et on se disputait une place à mes côtés. Quant à moi, je commandais des armées. J'avais scellé ma féminité sous l'acier de mon armure. Certains eurent des soupçons. Toutefois, en ces temps de guerre, le peuple voulait être protégé et les chevaliers cherchaient un seigneur lige digne de les diriger. Je combattais en première ligne et je défaisais les ennemis. J'étais considérée comme juste et désintéressée. Sur le champ de bataille, mes décisions étaient correctes. En 510, je fus sacrée roi de Logre à Londinium. Toutefois, cette même année, de nombreux seigneurs de Bretagne se coalisèrent contre moi. Je les battis deux fois, à Carlion et Bedegraine. Puis, en 513, je les défis définitivement à la deuxième bataille de Terrabil.

Finalement, en 516, à la tête de tous les Bretons, j'affrontais les Saxons à la bataille de Badon. Pendant trois jours, nous combattîmes, encerclés de toutes parts dans un camp sommaire. Ce fus une grande victoire, les envahisseurs furent chassés de Bretagne et le pays connut la paix pour la première fois depuis le départ des Romains.

Après la victoire, j'instaurais le serment chevaleresque. Je rédigeais des lois, chassais les brigands et punis les mauvais seigneurs. Le royaume était en paix et prospère. Pourtant...

Lorsque j'entrais dans la salle de la Table Ronde où les chevaliers vantaient leurs exploits, tous se taisaient. J'avais été acceptée pendant la guerre parce que les seigneurs voulaient être à mes côtés dans la victoire. Surtout, ils voulaient être assez près de moi pour s'emparer de Caliburn, car ils voulaient profiter de mon échec et mon trépas qu'ils pensaient inéluctables. Certains m'appelaient "l'enfant-roi" derrière mon dos. Plus je gagnais de batailles, plus on me jalousais. Parce que j'étais un bon roi, on me craignait. Parce que j'étais juste, on me détestais.

En cela, je me conformais au serment que j'avais prêtée à moi même en dégainant l'Épée de la Sélection. Je devais être un roi parfait, car on ne pouvait protéger les humains en étant gouverné par les émotions humaines. Je ne pris jamais une décision sous l'emprise de la colère. gardant une parfaite balance dans les affaires de l'état, je ne commis aucune erreur.

Malgré que je n'ai jamais perdu une bataille,dirigé le royaume sans désordre et punis les criminels, j'entendis un de mes chevaliers murmurer : "Le roi Arthur ne comprend pas les émotions humaines".

Plus je m'efforçais d'être un roi parfait et plus on questionnait mes décisions. Ils me pensaient sans sentiment. Cela conduisit de nombreux chevaliers de grande réputation à quitter Camelot. J'acceptais cela comme une nécessité du gouvernement, m'isolant davantage de mes preux. Je n'allais pas changer parce que je me sentais trahie, abandonnée ou solitaire. J'avais repoussée la jeune fille Artoria et son désir d'être heureuse le jour où j'avais tirée Caliburn de la pierre. Il n'y avait rien de juste ou de mauvais dans ce genre d'événements triviaux.

Merlin me convainquit de me marier pour donner un aspect plus normal à ma cour de Camelot. J'épousais Guenivere. J'eu de la chance qu'elle partage mon rêve de paix en Bretagne et qu'elle sacrifie son propre bonheur en acceptant ce mariage blanc. Car bien sûr, je ne lui cachait pas mon secret... cela aurait été impossible.

Pendant la guerre contre les Saxons, sire Lancelot du Lac, un gentilhomme de France, rejoignit la Table Ronde. Il prit bientôt la première place. Le plus beau des chevaliers, le meilleur épéiste, les quêtes les plus épiques, le plus courtois d'entre nous, et, en plus, il était le fils adoptif de la Dame du Lac.

Guenivere s'éprit de lui et... je laissais faire.

Cependant, Lancelot découvrit que je connaissais leur liaison et que je taisais ce qu'il considérait comme une tromperie. Il vint alors à moi comme un grand pêcheur. Pour moi, il n'y avait aucune faute. Je le laissais partir sans le punir, le laissant le cœur à vif d'une blessure qui le tarauderait pendant des années, rongeant sa raison. Je semais ainsi les graines de la destruction de Camelot, même s'il faudrait encore longtemps avant que les fruits amers de ce jour ne soient récoltés au milieu des ruines de l'oeuvre de ma vie.

Le premier signe de la fin de l'Âge d'Or de Camelot fut le bris de Caliburn. L'Épée de la Victoire Promise fut rompue au cours d'un combat insignifiant, même pas disputé et indigne de figurer parmi mes grandes batailles. Je traversais une des épreuves les plus dures de ma vie.

Pour la première fois, je perdis tout courage. Sans l'épée, je n'étais plus roi...

Je m'enfermais dans mes appartements, n'en sortant plus. Seul sire Keu voulut me réconforter. Comme pendant mon engeance, il sculpta un oiseau dans le bois et me l'offrit.

Finalement, la Dame du Lac me vint en aide. Elle m'offrit une épée appelée Excalibur, ou Nouvelle Caliburn. Une lame qui fut bientôt surnommée l'Épée d'Or de la Victoire. Cette arme était puissante, je la considérais comme un grand cadeau. Ce qui irrita Merlin. Le vrai cadeau, m'expliqua-t-il n'était pas Excalibur, mais Avalon son fourreau. Grâce à lui, j'étais à l'abris des plus puissantes magies et mes blessures se refermaient presque dans l'instant.

Malgré cela, Excalibur n'eut jamais la place de Caliburn dans mon cœur. J'avais désirée l'Épée de la Victoire Promise, je lui avais sacrifié le bonheur et la vie ordinaire d'Artoria.

Merlin me convainquit ensuite qu'il me fallait avoir un fils. Comme cet enfant devait être né de Guinevere, il me donna une potion qui me transforma temporairement en homme.

Malheureusement, ce fut mis à profit par une de mes ennemies.

Morgane la fée, ma demi-soeur, et fille d'Ygern engendré par le duc de Cornouaille, me détestait. Elle utilisa sa magie pour prendre l'apparence de Guinevere et ce fut avec elle que je conçu "l'héritier". Morgane créa un homoculus issu de moi et ayant hérité de mes capacités. Elle le porta en son sein et l'enfanta, le nommant Mordred.

A nouveau, les années passèrent.

Mordred avait grandi. Ignorant qui il était, je l'admis à la Table Ronde. Élevé dans l'ignorance de notre parenté, il se révéla un chevalier dévoué bien que brutal. Toutefois, lorsque sa mère lui révéla qu'il était un homoculus façonné à ma semblance, il voulut que je le reconnaisse comme mon fils. Je fis une immense erreur... J'étais loin de le détester, toutefois, il manquait de maturité pour hériter du trône. De plus... la manière dont il était né ... la trahison... le viol de ma personne. Je refusais, transformant son amour en haine.

Le monde changeait. La magie refluait, transformant petit à petit la Bretagne en un lieu triste et gris où les gens comme moi n'avions plus notre place. Je lançais mes chevaliers à la recherche du Graal. Pensant qu'il pouvait restaurer l'énergie magique nécessaire à l'ouverture des portes vers les mondes féeriques source de notre puissance. Nombre de mes meilleurs preux partirent... et certains ne connurent qu'une tombe anonyme, au loin.

Finalement, le premier signe de la chute de Camelot fut la révélation de la relation entre Guinevere et Lancelot. Cela fit un tel scandale que je fus obliger de régir comme le ferait un mari trompé. Je chassais sire Lancelot de la cour et enfermais la reine dans un couvent. Malheureusement, Lancelot fut désespéré et voulut enlever la reine. Dans sa folle tentative, il tua deux chevaliers qui étaient de la famille de Sire Gawain - mon neveu- et blessa grièvement ce dernier. Il fallut que le pape intervienne et fasse prêter serment à Sire Gawain de ne pas chercher à se venger pour que l'on évite une guerre civile. Quant à Lancelot, il s'enfuit dans les bois et il vécut comme un animal, les remords l'avaient rendu fou...

Après cela, la Table Ronde commença son agonie. La bonne humeur des premiers temps avait fait place à des rancœurs, des jalousies. Les réunions n'étaient plus que d'interminables récriminations des uns contre les autres, et des règlements de compte dont je devenais l'arbitre... car chacun me demandait de prendre partie.

J'accueillis une demande d'aide du pape avec soulagement. Depuis 496, le dernier empereur romain avait été déposé par le roi Odoacre des Ostrogoths. Son successeur, Théodoric appartenait à l'hérésie arianiste. Il ne manquait aucune occasion de nuire au souverain pontife.

Je pris la tête d'une armée. Cependant, la veille du départ, on me vola Avalon, le fourreau d'Excalibur...

Le guerre se passa bien pour nous. Au cours de la bataille des Flandres, nous affrontâmes des géants et les défîmes. Notre route nous conduisis jusqu'à Rome. L'armée de Théodoric, faite de mercenaire, fut facilement vaincue. Le pape nous implora d'épargner la vile, j'y agréais. Il me fit alors couronner empereur d'Occident !

Toutefois, j'appris de terribles nouvelles. Mettant à profit mon absence, Mordred s'était proclamé roi. Je revins en hâte.

J'arrivais en Bretagne en 535, avec une armée affaiblie par la campagne qui m'avait conduit à Rome. En face, Mordred avait réunis tous ceux qui avaient quitté mon service au cours des années... par haine, jalousie ou tout simplement parce qu'ils me pensaient sans-sentiment.

Je ne reçu qu'un seul renfort, celui de sire Lancelot. Il n'avait pas recouvré la raison. Cependant, il voyait dans la guerre une occasion de se racheter à ses propres yeux. Malheureusement, sire Gawain s'y opposa si violemment que je n'eut d'autre choix que de refuser l'aide de sire Lancelot du Lac. Si j'avais accepté, sire Gawain et de nombreux autres seraient partis.

Je demeure persuadée que si Lancelot avait combattu avec nous, la victoire aurait été nôtre.

Dès le matin, je constatais deux manquement dans mon armée. Merlin et sire Keu avaient disparu. Je pense qu'ils savaient qu'il s'agissait de ma dernière bataille et qu'ils ne voulurent pas y assister.

L'affrontement de Camlann dura tout le jour. Les plus grands chevaliers s'y rencontrèrent et y moururent. Sire Gawain périt sous la lame de Mordred, qui rouvrit la vieille blessure que lui avait infligé Lancelot. Ce dernier finit par se jeter dans cette bataille qu'on lui avait interdite, massacrant des dizaines et des dizaines de preux avant de succomber sous le nombre. Trop tard, pour que son intervention change quoi que ce fut...

Finalement, le soir arriva.

La colline de Camlann était rouge. Rouge de sang, rouge du soleil couchant. Un spectacle que j'avais vu si souvent... les armes plantées dans le sol... les cadavres... tout était rouge.

Seule, j'arpentais ce champ de carnage. A part les gémissement des mourants, je n'entendais que le vent. Puis... des sons d'épées... un grand cri et un défit. Mordred m'appelait. Il se tenait au-dessus du cadavre d'un de mes chevaliers à l'agonie. Mordred était exalté... et désespéré... lui aussi venait de perdre toute son armée. Il me défia, me demandant si je le haïssais puis se jeta sur moi. Clarent, son épée, m'arracha Excalibur des mains. La lame retomba au loin et je brandis ma lance, Rhongomyniad. " je ne t'ai jamais détesté pas un seul instant" lui répondis-je. La Lance de la Fin des Temps le transperça de part en part. Il cria "Arthur !" mais eut le réflexe de riposter.

Transpercée de part en part, incapable de seulement tenir debout, j'atteignis la fin de ma vie sur la colline de Camlann. Excalibur était au sol, à quelques pas, pourtant je ne pouvais faire aucun effort pour la reprendre.

Au contraire, je me mis à pleurer...

Pendant des années, j'avais vécu sans montrer d'émotion. Mais le royaume avait péri, mes chevaliers étaient morts, je n'avais plus rien à défendre.

J'implorais le ciel couvert de nuages rougeoyants et le soleil sanglant. Si seulement, je pouvais avoir une seconde chance... Si j'avais trouvé le saint Graal, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé.

Je n'attendais pas vraiment de réponse, toutefois une forme dorée, comme une fleur de lumière, apparut au dessus du champ de bataille.

" Arthur Pendragon, acceptes-tu d'être appelée pour combattre au nom du Saint Graal ? "

Je n'avais d'autre choix que de mourir vaincue... ou d'accepter. Mon hésitation ne dura que quelques secondes.

" Combattre pour le Saint Graal ?"

" Le Graal est la vie et la source des miracles. Si tu acceptes d'être invoquée par le Graal, tu recevras une nouvelle vie. Et si tu sauves le monde de Nirn du fléau qui le menace, ton vœu de recevoir une seconde chance sera validé. Pour la réussite de ta quête, le Saint Graal te donnera les connaissances nécessaires à ta nouvelle vie en même temps qu'un nouveau corps. Cependant, ce dernier sera celui que tu avais à l'âge de quinze ans, sans l'expérience du combat que tu as acquise depuis. Il y a des limites aux pouvoirs du Graal."

" Pourquoi... moi ?"

"Parce que tu es le Roi des Chevaliers. Dans tous les mondes il y a des légendes sur des Rois-Sauveurs, porteurs de l'Épée Sacrée. Le Roi-Sauveur est celui que les hommes appellent à leur secours lorsque le monde est menacé. De plus, tu as le sang d'un dragon. Tu découvriras que sur Nirn, il y a aussi une épée de la Victoire Promise désignant les rois et que seul un Sang de Dragon peut vaincre ce qui menace Nirn".

"J'accepte"

Que pouvais-je faire d'autre ?

Une grande lumière blanche m'entoura soudain.


	2. Chapter 2 Angra Mainyu

-Vifazur, 17e jour, 4E 201-

NIRN

Lorasha Abal appartenait à une longue lignée d'invocatrice aldmer. Son peuple originaire de l'Archipel de l'Autome, dans le dominion Aldmeri dominait le continent depuis la fin de la Grande Guerre trente ans plus tôt. L'Empire de Cyrodil, affaiblis, agonisant, en proie aux révoltes, ne dominait plus la partie centrale et Nord-ouest de l'ancien Empire de Tamriel, disparu deux cent ans plus tôt, à la fin de l'Ère Troisième. Comme toutes les Aldmer, Lorasha était très grande, mince. Sa peau semblable à de l'or, ses oreilles pointue la désignait comme une elfe. Toutefois, en dépit d'une élégance certaine, son long menton et son visage anguleux la rendaient étrange.

Lorasha portait une longue robe noire et simple arpentant son domaine, une grotte sommairement aménagée. Une rampe de bois permettait d'accéder à l'entrée, quelques tables, caisses, étagères et tonneaux formaient tout l'ameublement. Ils servaient essentiellement à stocker de la nourriture. Néanmoins, une bonne moitié de la caverne avait un plancher et la Haute Elfe s'en servait pour pratiquer ses invocations. Un livre à reliure de cuir entre ses mains, Lorasha Abal récitait une invocation devant un pentacle tracé avec des sels du néant purifié. En son centre se trouvait une orbe rougeoyante : une pierre sigillaire, acquise dans les royaumes d'Oblivion.

Pour Lorasha c'était le grand jour. Après des années de travail, elle venait d'achever tous les préparatifs pour invoquer un daedra, un démon des plans d'Oblivion et le maintenir de matière permanente sur le plan matériel primaire. Une grande lumière blanche se concentra au-dessus de la pierre sigillaire tandis qu'un vent violent et froid se mit à tourner dans la caverne.

Lorsque l'éclat éblouissant se résorba, Lorasha Abal se retrouva face à une... adolescente nue. La peau d'une blancheur ivoirine, les membres fins et graciles, la poitrine petite et haute qui se soulevaient sous l'effet de la respiration. Le visage aux traits fins ne montrait aucune émotion, les yeux d'émeraude parcouraient les lieux sans vraiment lâcher l'invocatrice. Les cheveux de la couleur des blés mûrs retombaient un peu plus bas que ses épaules, mais une mèche rebelle pointait comme une antenne. La présence d'une aussi jolie jeune fille dans son pentacle avait laissé la mage sans voix. Toutefois, l'étrange invitée se tourna finalement vers Lorasha.

\- Je vous le demande, qui êtes-vous, où sommes-nous ? Comment suis-je arrivée ici ?

\- " Tu n'es pas un daedra ?"

Le ton de la voix était impérieux, habitué au commandement, guère agréable. L'adolescente fronça les sourcils, brièvement étonnée. La femme qui lui faisait face parlait dans une langue que je ne pouvais pas connaître, le... cyrodilique ? Comment pouvait-elle comprendre ces mots et même connaître le nom de cette langue ?

Cependant, le premier choc passé, l'Aldmer reprenait contenance.

\- Parle ! Qui es-tu ?

\- Je suis Artoria Pendragon.

La femme à la peau dorée et aux oreilles pointue secoua la tête, incrédule.

\- Tu es brétonne ?

A nouveau Artoria s'étonna de savoir que les Brétons étaient les habitants de Hauteroche, une contrée à l'ouest du continent de Tamriel. On considérait les Brétons comme doués pour la magie, vivant dans de multiples petits royaumes vaguement unis par un Haut-roi. Avec ses cités fortifiés, ses multiples ordres de chevalerie et ces mages, les lieux ressemblaient à la Bretagne. Artoria choisit d'acquiescer.

\- Oui, je suis brétonne... comme suis-je arrivée ici ? Où suis-je ?

La haute-elfe haussa les épaules, irritée. En fait, la réponse d'Artoria ne faisait aucun sens. Le pentacle permettait d'invoquer les êtres des royaumes extérieurs, pas de simples mortels. Instinctivement, Lorasha sentait que cette "Artoria" ne pouvait être une adolescente ordinaire. la peur luttait contre la perplexité dans son esprit.

\- Tu es mage, invocatrice ?

\- Non, je suis écuyer. Je n'ai rien fait qui... Puis-je savoir où je suis ?

En dépit du contrôle qu'elel avait sur elle-même, Artoria se mit à frissonner et se frictionna machinalement les bras, couverts de chair de poule. La température était très basse dans cette grotte sans source de chaleur.

La femme poussa un vague grognement avant de s'éloigner jusqu'à un coffre qu'elle ouvrit.

\- Tu es en Bordeciel, dans la châtellerie de La Brèche, à l'ouest d'un village appelé La pierre de Shor.

Lorasha se retourna et me jeta une robe semblable à la sienne, mais marron, ainsi qu'une paire de bottes, puis retourna à sa table de travail.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui a mal tourné dans ce rituel. J'étais sensé invoquer un daedra... et je me retrouve avec une jeune fille nue. Une mauvaise blague de Shéogorath ?

Tandis qu'Artoria se revêtait de la robe de tissu grossier et élimée, elle réfléchissait. Shéogorath... à peine ce nom lui eut traversé l'esprit qu'un murmure lui répondait qu'il s'agissait du prince daedrique de la folie. Ce daedra était connu pour ses mauvaises plaisanteries envers les mortels.

Cette fois-ci, le Roi des Chevaliers comprit ce qui se passait, le Graal lui parlait ! Bibliothèque de savoir infini, le divin récipient l'informait de ce qui lui serait nécessaire pour survivre dans le monde de Nirn.

Alors qu'Artoria regardait à nouveau la pauvre grotte humide et froide, les tables qui servaient aux repas et pour le laboratoire, les quelques livres et coffres, les tonneaux et les caisses remplis de légumes, elle se rendit compte que l'invocatrice vivait de manière misérable.

\- Pourquoi vivez-vous dans un tel lieu ?

\- Les Nordiques haïssent la magie. Je ne pourrais pas pratiquer dans une ville ou un village. Pire, j'étudie l'invocation des Daedras, vous ne savez pas que c'est interdit depuis la crise d'Oblivion ? Les Vigiles de Stendarr parcourent les campagnes à la recherche des adorateurs des Daedras, pour les tuer.

\- Si, bien sûr...

Et c'était vrai. Une fois encore le Graal avait tout expliqué au roi de Bretagne. Un peu plus de deux cent ans plus tôt, la Troisième Ère avait pris fin lors de l'assassinat de l'empereur Uriel VII Septim et ses fils par l'Aube Mythique. Une secte daedrique. Avec la mort de tous descendants du trône de l'Empire de Tamriel, les mystérieux Feux de Dragon s'étaient éteint dans le Temple de l'Unique et les Daedras avaient déferlé sur Nirn. Les dieux envoyèrent le Héros de Kvatch qui réussit à retrouver l'Amulette des Rois et à la rendre à Martin, l'héritier caché du Trône. Alors que Martin allait rallumer les Feux du Dragon, le prince daedra Mehrunes Dagon l'attaqua. Pour pouvoir l'arrêter, Martin brisa l'Amulette des Rois et se transforma en avatar du dieu dragon Akatosh. Ce combat tourna en faveur du dieu et le démon fut banni. Ce fut la fin de la Troisième Ère.

Pendant que le Graal racontait tout ça à Artoria, l'invocatrice était revenue au cercle magique. Elle incanta un sortilège. Il y eut une grande lumière blanche et...

\- Non, ce n'est pas vrai, pas deux fois !

-31 janvier 2004 -

La chambre avec ses papiers peints, ses meubles volumineux en bois sombre et vernis paraissait victorienne. Pourtant, la ville de Fuyuki se situait loin de l'Angleterre. Dans la vieille cité de Miyama on rencontrait cependant un grand nombre de maisons occidentales. Le lit, énorme, se couvrait d'un épais édredon recouvert d'une taie claire décorée de fleurs. Juste à côté, tictaquait un réveil à remontoir qui datait d'un autre âge. L'engin infernal se mit soudain en marche, provoquant un violent soubresaut dans le lit proche, alors que l'occupant se retrouvait éjecté du monde des rêves avec la délicatesse d'un trente-cinq tonnes emboutissant la devanture d'une épicerie après avoir raté un virage.

Une voix ensommeillée - mais néanmoins furieuse - s'éleva du cocon de couvertures.

\- Cinq minutes !

Le tyran mécanique n'en continuait pas moins à sonner le réveil et un bras furieux lança un oreiller qui fit tomber la pendule... sans qu'elle cesse pour autant de narguer sa propriétaire.

Définitivement furieuse, cette dernière se leva pour ramasser le monstre de rouages et l'éteindre.

Vêtue d'un pyjama rouge clair orné de têtes de chats, l'adolescente de dix-sept ans ressemblait à un zombie... d'accord un très joli zombie... mais ramené à la vie par un nécromancien du dimanche moyennement doué. La peau pâle, les cheveux longs et noir... actuellement emmêlés, elle couvrait le monde d'un regard bovin et commença lentement à pencher sur le côté. Se reprenant, la jeune fille bailla et se mit debout avant de se diriger très mollement vers la porte... heurter le mur... le regarder fixement pendant trente secondes et changer de direction vers la vraie porte !

La magie existe. La preuve, une demi-heure après ce réveil laborieux, l'adolescente venait enfin d'accéder au statut d'être vivant grâce une opération miraculeuse consistant... à prendre une longue douche. Ses cheveux se trouvaient à présent soigneusement coiffé en deux couettes et elle portait l'uniforme du lycée Homurahara sous un pardessus rouge.

Se dirigeant vers son école, la jeune fille fronça les sourcils. Les rues lui semblaient inhabituellement désertes. D'habitude, à cette heure, les étudiants devaient se presser en nombre, sans compter les employés de bureaux qui avaient pratiquement les mêmes horaires.

\- Hey Tohsaka, tu arrives incroyablement tôt.

La dénommée Tohsaka se composa immédiatement un sourire chaleureux et se tourna vers une adolescente de son âge portant la tenue du club de tir à l'arc. Elle se tenait à proximité d'un distributeur automatique, au milieu du campus du lycée.

\- Bonjour, il fait froid, hein ?

\- Bonjour, Mitzuzeri. Dis-moi, tu saurais quelle heure il est ?

Mitzuzeri secoua la tête, surprise de la question.

\- Il est un peu avant sept heures. Tu es venue tôt par erreur ?

\- Il semblerait que toutes les pendules de ma maison avancent d'une heure. Ainsi que mon réveille-matin.

Tout avait commencé lorsqu'elle avait ouvert la boite contenant l'héritage de son père, pour l'essentiel des instructions et... un médaillon en forme de cœur, un énorme rubis dans lesquels sa famille de magi avait infusé de l'énergie magique depuis des générations. Se pourrait-il que son père lui ait préparé une épreuve ?

Tandis que Rin Tohsaka restait debout, centrée sur le problème qu'elle cherchait à résoudre, Mitzuzeri passa derrière elle.

\- Réveille- toi, ma fille !

Le reste de la journée de Rin Tohsaka se passa comme à l'ordinaire. Aussi, oublia-t-elle que le sortilège laissé par son père avait avancé toutes les pendules d'une heure dans sa maison.

Sur Terre, la magie existe. Depuis le Haut Moyen-âge, ses pratiquants (les magi) cachent leurs dons et vivent mélangés à la population ordinaire. Loin de ce que l'on pourrait croire, la magie ne permet pas de réaliser de véritables miracles. De plus l'énergie magique disparaît progressivement du monde. Les gens doués pour l'utiliser s'étiolant en même temps qu'elle, de nombreuses lignées puissantes se sont déjà éteintes.

Tout homme possédant des circuits magiques peut transformer son énergie magique propre (l'od) ou l'énergie magique extérieure (le mana) en prana, l'énergie magique utilisable pour jeter un sortilège. Il est donc un magus. Toutefois, les grandes lignées de mages ont l'avantage de posséder une Crête Magique. Il s'agit d'une sorte de tatouage, normalement invisible, qui s'illumine lorsque son porteur l'active. La Crête Magique peut être vue comme une sorte de générateur de sortilèges qui permet d'utiliser les rituels les plus longs pratiquement instantanément. Dans une famille de magi, chaque génération s'efforce d'améliorer sa Crête Magique avant que l'aîné de la suivante ne la reçoive.

En tant que groupes, les magi partagent tous - ou presque tous- une même obsession, les Racines. Les Racines de la magie sont son origine. Autrefois, des créatures surnaturelles (les bêtes fantasmatiques) vivaient avec l'humanité. Toutefois, l'espèce humaine perdit progressivement foi dans les elfes, les fées et les dragons. Ceux-ci émigrèrent vers l' "autre face du monde" et avec eux la magie disparut progressivement. La seule manière de restaurer l'âge de la magie serait d'atteindre les Racines dans l'autre face du monde.

Rin appartenait à la grande lignée des Tohsaka, dont elle était le dernier membre. Il y a deux cent cinquante ans de cela, les Tosaka, les Einzbern, les Makiri, trois très grandes dynasties, œuvrèrent ensemble pour créer un rituel permettant d'atteindre les Racines. Inspirés par la légende arthurienne, ils appelèrent le résultat "Saint Graal". Car, bien que né du travail des hommes, il offrait un accès à des miracles et à l'immortalité. Seulement, pour l'activer, il lui fallait une source de prana très pure. De plus, le Graal n'étant pas un objet physique, seuls des entités spirituelles pouvaient s'en saisir.

Les trois familles résolurent se problème en permettant au Graal d'invoquer sept héros des temps anciens. La foi que les hommes leur vouaient faisaient d'eux de parfaite batteries pour leur Graal. Ces héros pouvaient également tenir la coupe sacrée et donc l'activer. Sauf qu'il fallait sacrifier six de ces héros pour fournir assez d'énergie pour réaliser deux vœux.

Lors du premier rituel du Graal, les magi n'arrivèrent pas à s'entendre entre eux ou avec les héros car chacun désirait se voir accorder un souhait. Il en résulta un massacre sans qu'il n'en émerge aucun vainqueur.

Soixante ans plus tard, lorsque le Graal s'éveilla pour la seconde fois, le rituel prit un tour qu'il garda depuis, l'affrontement de sept magi (les Master) par l'intermédiaire des héros invoqués (les Servants). Cette guerre du Saint Graal se reproduisit ainsi trois fois répandant la violence et la folie, ravageant Fuyuki.

Toutefois, le Graal ne fonctionnait plus normalement depuis longtemps. Il avait été conçu pour absorber l'énergie des héros sacrifiés, et se décharger de celle-ci en réalisant deux vœux (un pour le Servant survivant, un pour le Master). Seulement, aucun vainqueur n'avait émergé des quatre premiers rituels.

Alors que le Graal avait jusque là répété un cycle de soixante ans de silence, entre deux guerres, il se réveilla en 2004, moins de dix ans après la quatrième guerre du Graal. En fait, le vase sacré de Fuyuki se trouvait surchargé par quatre fois la quantité d'énergie qu'il devait normalement contenir. Incapable de la gérer plus longtemps, la coupe sacrée déclencha la cinquième guerre du Graal avec cinquante ans d'avance.

S'il s'agissait de la seule anomalie au commencement de la Cinquième Guerre du Graal, cela aurait déjà été inquiétant. Toutefois, il y avait pire encore. Au cours du troisième affrontement, les Einzbern - lassés de leurs échecs successifs à obtenir la coupe- avaient décidé d'altérer le rituel. Jusque là, il permettait uniquement d'appeler de vrais héros. Ils le modifièrent pour invoquer Angra Mainyu (Tout le Mal du Monde)... un puissant démon... ou supposé tel. Car, il fut en fait rapidement vaincu. Cependant, la présence de l'énergie maléfique de ce servant corrompit le Graal, qui en vint à prendre les milliards de malédictions qui formaient la substance d'Angra Mainyu comme le vœu qu'il devait réaliser.

Au début de la Cinquième Guerre du Graal, Fuyuki était donc menacé par un Graal en surcharge et corrompu, prêt à interpréter tout vœu qu'on lui ferait de manière à répandre un océan de malédictions et de maléfices sur l'humanité.

\- 1er février 2004-

Totalement inconsciente de s'activer à allumer la mèche d'une bombe assez puissante pour faire sauter la planète entière, Rin Tohsaka - Master de la Cinquième Guerre du Graal - était occupée à tracer le cercle d'invocation qui lui permettrait d'appeler son Servant.

Normalement, il fallait un catalyseur. C'est à dire un objet ayant un fort lien avec le héros que l'on voulait invoquer. Toutefois, celui que Rin devait hériter de son père (la mue du premier serpent, capable de servir à la convocation du roi Gilgamesh d'Uruk) avait été détruit. Heureusement, cela n'interdisait pas le rituel. Le Trône des Héros leur... lieu de résidence dans l'après-vie était aussi une entité intelligente. Sans catalyseur, elle (puisque "le" Trône parlait d'une voix féminine) choisissait le Servant le plus apte à s'entendre avec le Master qui l'invoquait.

Rin, vibrante d'énergie, contrôla son pouls. Il lui fallait se calmer. Un nombre effarant de choses intervenait dans la réussite du rituel. L'état d'esprit, les pensées, la prononciation exact de l'incantation, l'heure de la journée... L'adolescente tourna le regard vers une petite pendule posée sur la table de son atelier. Une heure du matin ! Parfait. Demain c'était la pleine lune, l'astre nocturne serait au maximum de sa puissance. Tout se présentait parfaitement au mieux.

Rin ouvrit la main pour compter les pierres précieuses, certaines de ses gemmes les plus puissantes. Les Tohsaka pratiquaient la magie des joyaux, enfermant leur énergie magique dans des gemmes d'une grande pureté pour relâcher instantanément des sortilèges de niveaux A +. Deux petites émeraudes, deux saphirs, un rubis , plus que suffisant !

Elle leva la main au-dessus du pentacle :

\- _Par les éléments : argent et fer. Les fondations : pierre et archiduc des pactes. Et, pour mon grand maître Shvinorg._

Les pierres précieuses dans sa main devinrent liquides, tombant gouttes à gouttes sur le pentacle, coulant sur les figures complexes qui s'illuminèrent soudain d'une clarté bleu-blanc.

\- _Ferme les quatre portes. Viens depuis la couronne et suis le chemin fourchu qui conduit au royaume._

Le cercle vira au vert tandis que les gemmes liquides continuaient à s'écouler du poing de la magus vers les symboles.

\- _Remplis. Remplis. Remplis. Remplis. Remplis. Répète cinq fois, et à chaque fois qu'un est remplis, détruits-le._

Le pentacle vira à l'orange et se dédoubla. Tandis que le cercle purement physique restait au sol, une version immatérielle commença à s'élever.

\- _Écoute mes mots. Ma volonté crée ton corps, et ton épée crée ma destinée. Si tu entends l'appel du Graal et obéis à ma volonté, alors réponds-moi. Je jure que je serais tout le bien en ce monde. Et que je détruirais tout le mal en ce monde._

Un vent venu d'un autre monde s'éleva autour de la jeune magus, tandis que des étincelles apparaissaient dans la pièce.

\- _Les sept cieux sont enveloppés dans ces mots de pouvoir. Par le cercle de lien, viens à moi gardien de la balance !_

Il y eut un violent bruit d'explosion et l'air se souleva, chargé de fumée et de papiers en suspensions. Lorsque la commotion se fut un peu apaisée... Rin Tohsaka avait disparue.

Essayons de comprendre ce qui venait de mal tourner. Un cercle d'invocation est... disons une porte que franchit un Servant pour se matérialiser. Une porte est à double sens. Si quelqu'un peut entrer, cela veut dire que quelqu'un peut sortir. Bien sûr, le Graal n'a normalement pas assez d'énergie pour téléporter physiquement un individu ailleurs, sans compter qu'il existe de nombreuses protections pour éviter que l'invocation ne tourne mal.

Le mot clef dans tout ce que je viens de dire est "normalement";

Le Graal surchargé et corrompu de Fuyuki ne fonctionnait plus comme il le devait.

De plus, lorsque Rin ouvrit la boite contenant les instructions de son père pour le rituel d'invocation, elle eut deux mauvaises surprises. La première était que le catalyseur était brisé... et, Rin l'avait oublié, un sortilège venait d'avancer toutes les pendules d'une heure dans sa maison.

Ce qui veut dire que le rituel n'avait pas été exécuté correctement et que la porte d'invocation ne pouvait être stable.

Même si tout cela suffisait amplement à provoquer un résultat non désiré et potentiellement affreux, la raison principale de la disparition de Rin ne se trouvait pas en ce monde.

La porte d'entrée ouverte, le sortilège déformé par cette cascade de circonstances se chercha une porte de sortie afin d'établir un passage de transfert.

Or, le Graal venait de chercher Artoria Pendragon sur Terre et de l'emmener à Nirn en piratant un cercle conçu pour matérialiser une entité d'un autre monde. Contrairement à ce que la sagesse populaire enseigne, la foudre a plus de chance de tomber deux fois au même endroit, qu'en deux points distincts... parce que le premier éclair a créé un canal ionisé qui peut servir de conduit à une autre décharge électrique. Or, en cela, la magie se comporte comme l'électricité, passant toujours par le chemin qui lui offre le moins de résistance. Lorsque Lorasha Abal activa son sortilège, elle découvrit à nouveau une adolescente nue dans son cercle d'invocation.

\- Non, ce n'est pas vrai, pas deux fois !


	3. Chapter 3 Faillaise

-Vifazur, 17e jour, 4E 201-

Lorasha Abal et Artoria regardèrent la jeune fille qui venait de se matérialiser. En retour, cette dernière balaya la salle du regard puis...

\- IAAAAAAAAAAA !

Le cri perçant déchira les oreilles des deux femmes qui firent machinalement un pas en arrière. Rin Toshaka venait de réaliser qu'elle ne portait pas de vêtements et se recroquevillait à présent, les mains cachant les endroits stratégiques.

Puis, elle releva le front, coulant un regard furibond en direction de l'Aldmer et du Roi des Chevaliers. Ses magnifiques yeux aigues-marines de la Japonaise étaient noyés de larmes d'humiliation.

\- POURQUOI ?!

Qu'est-ce qui avait mal tourné ? Comment pouvait-elle se retrouver... où d'ailleurs ? Alors que son esprit cherchait la réponse, l'évidence la frappa avec la force d'un bulldozer. Hier, son réveil l'avait réveillé une heure trop tôt... elle l'avait complètement oublié. En tant que génie de la magie, Rin ne pouvait ignorer qu'un rituel réalisé au mauvais moment se trouvait placé sous des influences astrologiques et angéologiques différentes de celles prévues par son fonctionnement normal.

\- Enfer ! Damnation ! Je suis stupide !

L'envie de passer sa frustration sur le premier objet innocent venu ne trouva aucun exécutoire vu l'état de dénuement dans lequel elle se trouvait. Tokiomi, son père, lui avait sans doute concocté ce petit piège avant sa mort. Il n'avait jamais toléré la moindre faiblesse chez elle.

\- Je me suis encore plantée, se plaignit-elle en maltraitant ses cheveux dans sa frustration. " Pourquoi m'avoir préparé cette épreuve, père ?"

En l'occurrence, Tokiomi n'avait probablement pas imaginé les conséquences de son sortilège... Ordinairement, Rin se serait juste retrouvé avec un Servant mal invoqué. La jeune magus cessa de grogner pour se retourner vers les deux femmes qui avaient regardé sa pantomime avec effarement :

\- Où je suis ?

\- Dans une grotte à l'ouest de la Pierre de Shor.

\- La Pierre de...

\- Près de Faillaise, dans la châtellerie de la Brèche.

\- ...

\- En Bordeciel.

\- ...

\- Bordeciel est un pays au nord du continent de Tamriel... sur le monde de Nirn.

Rin se demanda un instant si on se moquait d'elle. Cependant, la femme qui lui parlait mesurait près de deux mètres de haut, maigre comme un piquet. Si on rajoutait à cela sa peau dorée et ses oreilles pointues, la structure du visage. Clairement, il ne s'agissait pas d'une humaine. Alors pourquoi parlait-elle japonais. Non... elle ne parlait pas cette langue. Rin réalisa que, depuis son arrivée, c'est elle qui parlait une autre langue.

Lorasha Abal avait bien compris qu'aucun des noms cités n'étaient familiers pour la nouvelle venue. Elle exultait d'avoir réussi.

\- Vous n'êtes pas de Nirn. Donc, j'ai réussi à invoquer un être des Royaumes Extérieurs, vous êtes un daedra de Sanghin ?

Surprise, Rin s'aperçu que quelque chose en elle "traduisait" les propos de l'invocatrice. Les daedras (Littéralement " Ceux qui ne sont pas nos Ancêtres") étaient des sortes de démons venus des plans d'Oblivion et Sanghin était... le prince de la débauche et du vice. La sorcière qui l'avait malencontreusement invoquée la prenait pour un succube ! Après tout, qui d'autre pouvait vous envoyer une femme nue en guise de réponse ?

Focalisée sur Lorasha Abal, Rin avait complètement négligée la petite femme plus ordinaire, à ses côtés. Ce fut elle qui intervient.

\- Vous faites fausse route, Aldmer. Tout comme moi, elle est humaine.

Lorasha se retourna.

\- C'est impossible, ce cercle est prévu pour convoquer des êtres des Royaumes Extérieurs !

\- Et pourtant je suis bien humaine.

Puis, se tournant vers la Japonaise, la jeune fille blonde inclina légèrement le buste, dans un mouvement plein de noblesse.

\- Permettez que je me présente. Mon nom est Artoria Pendragon, je suis chevalier. Mon arrivée vous a précédé de peu. Comme vous, je suis venue par ce cercle. À qui ai-je le plaisir d'être présentée ?

Rin se sentit involontairement sourire, conquise par la beauté calme de cette femme aux cheveux comme de l'or, à la peau d'ivoire et aux surprenants yeux d'émeraudes.

\- Je m'appelle Rin Toshaka je suis...

"Akaviroise" lui suggéra une voix intérieure, alors que les marques de commandement sur sa main se mettaient à la brûler comme s'ils venaient de lui être appliqués au fer rouge. Les marques de commandement étaient l'origine de l'autorité d'un Master de la Guerre du Saint Graal, son lien avec la coupe magique. Ce n'était que lorsque l'on recevait le tatouage rouge que l'on savait avoir été choisi comme un Master. Composé de trois signes, chacun pouvait se transformer en ordre absolu pour un servant. Toutefois, ils restaient à usage uniques. Le dernier disparu, le Master perdait tout droit de participer à la guerre. Alors que la connaissance d'un continent loin à l'est de Tamriel se déversait dans son esprit, Rin déglutit. La réaction des marques de commandement, les connaissances qu'elle recevait... Tout cela ne pouvait qu'être l'œuvre du Saint Graal ! Elle se secoua.

\- Je viens d'Akavir, du royaume de Tsaesci.

L'Aldmer... une de ces hautes-elfes natifs de l'archipel d'Alinor, au sud du continent de Tamriel, afficha une expression déçue. Visiblement invoqué des humains, même de contrées lointaines et aussi mythique qu'Akavir, ne l'intéressait pas. Voyant que Rin tremblait de froid, Lorasha lui jeta une robe noire semblable à la sienne.

\- Prenez des vivres et des armes. Partez d'ici, vous gênez mes recherches.

Les deux jeunes femmes sortirent de la grotte pour trouver un paysage magnifique. Elles se tenaient sur un affleurement rocheux où passait un sentier qui en rejoignait un autre plus important, orienté est-ouest. Artoria vit un cerf disparaître entre les bouleaux aux feuilles jaunis et les pins de la forêt. Des montagnes de tout côté, sous un ciel bleu traversé de nuages, le soleil hivernal brillait faiblement et le vent froid faisait les brindilles.

Rin, qui s'était tourné vers l'est, poussa un cri de stupeur. Si elle doutait encore de se trouver sur un autre monde, le soupçon ne survécu pas à la vision deS luneS de Nirn. Bien que le jour soit levé, on pouvait voir Masser, en phase gibbeuse ascendante - monstre rouge d'au moins six fois la taille de la Lune - et Secunda, réduite à un mince croissant.

\- Venez Rin, il nous faut atteindre une agglomération. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de vivres. La faim est le premier ennemi.

Alors qu'elles descendaient la pente vers l'est, au milieu des broussailles et des fougères, Rin regarda les fleurs bleues que butinaient des papillons jaunes. La vie manquait d'imagination ou bien les plantes venaient-elle de la terre ? En tout cas, rien ne la choquait dans ce qu'elle voyait. Ce qui se révélait être le plus choquant, en fait.

\- Vous ne venez pas de Hauteroche, n'est-ce pas ?

Artoria secoua la tête en entendant la question de Rin.

\- Non, je pense que nous venons du même monde.

Elles parlèrent pendant une dizaine de minutes, tout en cheminant. Les connaissances géographiques et historiques d'Artoria étaient limitées. Toutefois, Rin finit par acquiescer.

\- La Bretagne que vous venez de mentionner c'est l'actuelle Angleterre. Artoria Pendragon... seriez-vous apparentée au roi Arthur ?

Regardant le blond chevalier qui marchait à ses côtés, Rin vit une légère crispation de ses lèvres.

\- Vous avez entendu parler d'Arthur ?

\- Oui, bien sûr. La Table Ronde, les chevaliers, le Graal, c'est un des plus grand héros de l'histoire. Quinze siècles après sa mort, prenez n'importe qui dans une rue et demandez lui qui est le roi Arthur, on vous répondra la même chose. Sa légende est encore source d'inspiration et de courage.

\- Un roi incapable de comprendre ses sujets, au point de provoquer leur révolte, n'en mérite pas tant.

La véhémence d'Artoria surprit Rin. La colère du chevalier ne pouvait se cacher. Pire, on sentait une amertume qui témoignait du caractère sensible de la question. Alors que la magus se demandait encore quoi répondre, la blonde jeune femme eut un geste de la main.

\- Vous n'y êtes pour rien, Rin. Il y a juste que vous parlez de choses que vous ne connaissez pas.

\- Le roi Arthur était un mauvais roi ?

\- Pour vous, un bon roi détruit son royaume ? Était-ce au moins un bon mari ? Guenivere ne serait pas allé chercher du réconfort dans les bras de Lancelot si son époux lui avait montré l'attention qu'elle méritait. Au moins se rachetait-il en tant que père ? Il a poussé son fils au désespoir. Quant à ses quêtes glorieuses, elles ont coûté la vie à de nombreux chevaliers braves et dévoué et pour quel résultat ? Nous n'avons jamais trouvé le Graal.

Rin regarda le profil du blond chevalier. Elle venait d'énoncer ce terrible réquisitoire contre le roi de Bretagne sans se départir de son air royal. La jeune magus acquiesça incapable de trouver quoi que ce soit à répondre. En dépit de sa voix douce et calme, on sentait une volonté inflexible.

Les deux femmes poursuivirent leur route jusqu'à une mare, faisant fuir le cervidé qu'Artoria avait vu un peu plus tôt. La bête disparut en bramant. Tandis que le chevalier inspectait l'étendue d'eau à la recherche d'un gué, peu désireuse de mettre les pieds dans l'eau recouverte de brumes stagnante. Rin se frictionna les bras en claquant des dents. Il faisait vraiment froid et la Japonaise se plaignit de ne porter qu'une robe grossière... et pas de sous-vêtements. Après une bonne demi-heure à avancer parmi les fougères et buissons, Artoria s'immobilisa en entendant le hurlement d'un loup. Aucune armure et pour toutes armes, une dague de fer et une cognée de bûcheron, le Roi des Chevaliers se mit en garde. On dit que les loups n'attaquent pas l'homme... celui-ci se ramassa en grognant et bondit. Rin poussait un petit cri de surprise et voulut jeter un sort. Toutefois, tout se termina en instant. Artoria avait bougé avec prestesse, devançant le loup qui se catapultait vers elle.

La hache frappa derrière le cou. L'animal poussa un cri plaintif, plaqué au sol par la force du coup. Le bruit d'os brisé ne laissait aucun doute, Artoria lui avait proprement sectionné la colonne vertébrale.

Rin ouvrit de grands yeux.

\- Impressionnant.

\- Vous trouvez ? Il ne s'agissait que d'un loup affamé. Pas un adversaire digne d'un chevalier.

La fierté d'Artoria en disait long sur ce qu'elle pensait de ses compétences martiales.

Au bas de la colline, les filles découvrirent une route pavée, à peu près sur un axe nord-sud. Trois masures de bois au toit de chaume se trouvaient de part et d'autre de l'ancienne voie. Quelques personnes vêtues de vêtements usés s'attroupaient autour d'un feu de camp, ils avaient l'air humain. Sur Terre, on les aurait qualifiés comme de "type européen". En outre, deux gardes arpentaient la section de la voie empierrée qui servait de rue. Ils portaient des armures matelassées, avec des renforts de mailles, le tout recouvert d'un plaid violet qu'ils s'enroulaient autour du torse. Leurs visages restaient invisibles derrière leurs heaumes coniques marqués de trous pour les yeux. Au bras, un bouclier peint en violet ornés de deux épées croisées, l'emblème de la châtellerie de la Brèche. L'un avait une épée au côté et l'autre une hache, toute deux de mauvaise facture. Quant aux arcs passés en sautoir, il s'agissait d'armes de chasse plus indiqué pour le tir sur le petit gibier que sur les brigands.

Après des années sur le champ de bataille, le Roi des Chevaliers pouvait se vanter de pouvoir juger en un instant de la valeur d'un combattant. Ces gardes valaient à peine mieux qu'une milice de paysans armés de fourches.

L'une des baraques, à gauche de la route se trouvait signalée par une enseigne représentant une enclume et des outils de forgeron. Artoria monta quelques marches pour parler au vieil homme barbu aux longs cheveux gris qui actionnait le soufflet de forge. Ce dernier se retourna sur l'arrivante pour la regarder de bas en haut.

\- J'espère que vous n'êtes pas venu pour travailler à la mine.

\- Quel est le problème avec la mine ?

\- Elle grouille d'araignée, voilà le problème. Grogmar et moi avons bien failli y passer ! Artoria fronça légèrement les sourcils.

\- Et les gardes ne veulent pas vous aider.

Il ne s'agissait pas d'une question et le forgeron le comprit bien.

\- Ils ont dis quelque chose comme : " Il faut surveiller l'arrivée éventuelle de soldats ennemis". À quoi ça sert si la mine ne produit plus, les idiots. J'ai peur que les araignées finissent par sortir de la mine pour trouver à manger.

\- Si vous voulez, je peux m'occuper de ces araignées !

\- Je vais vous dire, si vous tenez parole, je vous donnerais tout ce que je peux grappiller ici ou là.

\- Je ne suis pas de Bordeciel, et je ne connais pas la faune locale. Parlez-moi de ces araignées.

\- Ce sont des givrepeires, des araignées qui ont un venin glacées. Elles ont à peu près cette taille là.

Le forgeron écarta les bras presque au maximum.

\- Je crois qu'il y en a quatre ou cinq.

Artoria acquiesça

\- Je reviens.

Comme le Roi des Chevaliers s'éloignait déjà, le forgeron lui cria une mise en garde.

\- Faites attention dans la mine, je ne veux pas être tenu pour responsable de votre mort.

Rin se pressa pour rattraper sa nouvelle amie alors qu'elle marchait vers l'entrée de la mine de Ventrerouge.

\- Je n'en reviens pas de la facilité avec vous acceptez les requêtes de parfaits inconnus.

\- Un chevalier de la Table Ronde, ne refuse jamais d'aider des gens en danger. Les araignées les empêchent de travailler et de nourrir leurs familles. Et si elles sortent...

La jeune fille blonde laissa le reste de la sentence en suspens.

Il n'y avait aucun besoin d'insister. Après avoir expliqué au garde qui surveillait la mine que le forgeron l'avait engagé pour tuer les araignées, Artoria se retourna vers Rin.

\- Restez ici, j'en aurais vite fini.

\- Je viens.

Les deux jeunes femmes s'affrontèrent du regard. Bien qu'Artoria ne la connaisse que depuis quelques heures, cela lui avait suffit pour comprendre que le terme "obstiné" ne pouvait suffire à qualifier Rin.

\- Soit, restez derrière moi. Vous me couvrirez.

L'intérieur était un puits creusé dans la roche et tendu de passerelles de bois grinçant. D'énormes toiles d'araignées retenaient des cocons où l'on discernait d'énormes rats prisonniers. Comme les deux jeunes filles avançaient sur un pont suspendu au-dessus du vide, des bruits affreux de pattes firent frissonner Rin, qui n'en menait pas large. Puis les créatures sortirent de la brume rouge qui emplissait la vaste caverne artificielle : immondes avec leurs corps rouge et noir, leurs crocs dégoulinants de venin, leurs yeux en grappes et leurs multiples pattes. Rin ouvrit le feu : "Gandr". Un projectile noir jaillit de sa main, puis un autre. Trois fois en tout. Les abjectes araignées s'arrêtèrent. Un trio venait de tomber, toutes celles qui se trouvaient en haut de la mine.

\- Tu joues à la morte ? Gentille araignée.

Trop concentrée pour s'amuser de l'ironie de sa compagne, Artoria se jeta en avant toujours armée d'une cognée de bûcheron.

L'instinct du Roi des Chevaliers, affiné par des années passées l'arme à la main lui permit de comprendre que les araignées ne pouvaient frapper que ce qui se trouvait devant elles. Face à la première, elle fit un rapide pas de côté alors que la givrepeire sautait. La hache de bûcheron frappa verticalement comme un couperet. Un jus infâme gicla, mais la jeune femme ne s'arrêta pas pour regarder l'effet de son attaque, dévalant la rampe en spiral descendant vers le bas de la mine.

Deux autres araignées se trouvaient au fond et elle les élimina si rapidement qu'aucune n'eut seulement le temps de l'attaquer.

Elles revinrent voir le forgeron qui les considéra avec une évidente surprise. Après tout, les jeunes femmes n'avaient été absente que quelques minutes. " Vous les avez tuées toutes ?! Mais c'est incroyable. Enfin, on va pouvoir remettre La Pierre de Shor sur les Cartes."

La récompense représentait sans doute une fortune, cinq cent pièces d'or frappé côté pile d'un dragon et côté face du portrait de l'empereur "Titus Médée II". Le forgeron, sans doute agacé de voir une adolescente habillée de manière aussi inadéquate pour le climat, rajouta une robe verte et une tunique blanche pour Artoria, ainsi qu'une potion de soin.

La plus grande partie de la récompense servit cependant à acheter une armure de fer au jeune chevalier, un bouclier circulaire et un fauchon... Elle aurait préféré une épée, cependant ces dernières étaient trop chère.

Les négociations pour les prix furent cependant interrompues par un gargouillement affamé qui attira à Artoria les regards de Rin et du forgeron. En effet, bien que le roi de Bretagne fasse mine de ne rien voir, la légère teinte rose de ses pommettes jurait avec son innocence affichée.

\- Je crois que nous devrions trouver quelque chose à manger, insinua Rin avec un sourire tors.

Artoria réussit à garder contenance, répondant d'une voix ferme, toutefois la perspective illumina son regard :

\- En effet, aucune armée ne combat le ventre vide.

\- Si cela ne vous dérange pas de partager le repas des mineurs, ils en seront ravis, affirma le forgeron.

Le forgeron leur conseilla de se rendre à Faillaise au Sud si elles voulaient des provisions pour la route. Mais surtout, il leur faudrait éviter le vieux fort impérial sur la route. Des brigands l'occupaient et ils étaient assez nombreux et bien armés pour que le jarl hésite à les attaquer. Après avoir quitté la Pierre de Shor, les jeunes filles contournèrent largement la forteresse de Tiremuraille sans se faire voir de ses habitants.

En fin d'après midi, la route escalada une pente raide passant entre deux plateaux de pierre. Une tour de guet en bois s'élevait au tournant, tandis que deux autres défendaient le ressèrement, dressées sur les dites formations rocheuses. L'endroit était patrouillé par les gardes de la Brèche, probablement pour empêcher les brigands de fort Tiremuraille de s'approcher de la ville de Faillaise. Cette dernière leur apparue une parvenu au sommet du raidillon. Les habitants de la Pierre de Shor en parlaient comme de la capitale de la Châtellerie. Toutefois, ses murailles basses et écrêtées par le temps n'entouraient qu'un périmètre réduit. Artoria secoua la tête agacée. Le rempart n'avait même pas de tour et seul le corps de garde au-dessus de la porte se garnissait d'archères. En trois jours, constamment attaquée par les saxons, elle avait mieux fortifiée La Colline de Badon.

L'un des gardes de l'entrée voulut leur faire payer une "taxe de séjours". Toutefois, Artoria avait la compétence "charisme" (rang B). Il lui suffit de l'interpeler pour qu'il reconnaisse avoir cherché à l'escroquer. Le second garde déverrouilla la porte et leur souhaita bon séjours avec ironie : " Bienvenue à Faillaise, fief de la guilde des voleurs. Enfin, ça, c'est ce qu'ils voudraient vous faire croire. Mais ils ne sont que de la vermine qui grouille à la Souricière. "

La ville de Faillaise a sans doute été belle... autrefois. Une cité du négoce et du commerce. Entièrement édifiée autour de canaux emplis d'une eau sale et nauséabonde, la ville avait lentement pourrie, attaquée par l'humidité. Les habitants leur apparurent comme furtifs et à l'écoute des conversations, elles n'entendirent que des récriminations, des histoires d'argent perdu, de dettes. Entrée dans une échoppe au nom amusant de "La crevette sauteuse", Artoria discuta avec le tenancier des lieux tout en achetant nourriture et vêtements. Lorsqu'elle lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas en ville, le vieil homme s'agita :

" Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas à Faillaise ? Il faudrait plutôt demander ce qui va ! Toute la ville est corrompue !" Rin s'avança : " Vous pourriez demander l'aide des autorités. "

\- Vous n'avez rien écouté de ce que j'ai dit ? Toute la ville est corrompue, même les gardes. Non, la seule façon de s'en sortir ici c'est de faire profil bas et de donner de l'argent aux bonnes personnes. Suivez mon conseil, cette nuit dormez dans l'auberge "Le dard de l'abeille", ni " la cruche percée", ni "Le dortoir" ne sont faits pour deux jeunes filles comme vous. Rester à l'intérieur une fois la nuit tombée. Et quittez la ville demain, avant que quelqu'un de mal intentionné ne s'intéresse à vous.

"Le Dard de l'abeille" l'auberge indiquée par le négociant parut claire et propre aux yeux d'Artoria, avec un barde jouant au milieu de la grande salle. Les tenanciers étaient un couple d'Argoniens.

Le chevalier réussit à masquer sa surprise en découvrant les deux reptiles intelligents. Ils lui paraissaient incroyablement étranges. La connexion avec le Graal se révéla une nouvelle fois utile lorsque la coupe sacrée lui résuma l'histoire et la physiologie de ce peuple. Les Argoniens faisaient partis des peuples les plus anciens de Tamriel. Toutefois, la colonisation du continent par les Elfes et les Humains les avaient refoulés dans les Marais Noirs. Une région au sud-est de Cyrodil.

Le mâle leur apporta des boissons qu'il distillait lui-même et un plat de bœuf salé. Salé... parce que cela donnait soif et que les distillations de l'Argonien n'étaient pas précisément bon marché. Le sport local semblait décidément être l'escroquerie


	4. Chapter 4 Blancherive

-Vifazur, 18e jour, 4E 201-

Dans l'auberge du "Dard de l'abeille", Artoria fut la première à se réveiller. Elle partageait le lit avec Rin Tohsaka. La jeune femme dormait encore profondément, son visage tourné vers le sien, et le chevalier blond eut un sourire furtif. Les traits reposés, sa nouvelle partenaire ressemblait à un ange... quel contraste avec la langue aiguisée qu'elle avait montré au cours de la journée.

Veillant à ne pas déranger sa nouvelle amie, le Roi des Chevaliers se lava à la bassine d'eau, puis commença à se coiffer. La natte qu'elle enroulait autour de sa tête nécessitait un long travail. Après s'être brossée les cheveux, elle sépara les fils d'or en trois, rejetant une partie sur ses deux épaules. Ensuite, Artoria attacha ce qui retombait encore dans son cou et s'en servit pour former un chignon. Ensuite, elle fit deux tresses qu'elle maintint autour du chignon avec des épingles avant de les nouer ensemble grâce à un ruban acheté la veille.

Le bruit dans l'auberge, où même ses pas sur le plancher grinçant n'avaient toujours pas réveillé Rin. Amusée par la lourdeur de son sommeil, mais aussi un peu agacée, Artoria vint secouer la magus.

Il y eut un grognement suivis de quelques mots inintelligibles.

Artoria soupira et l'appela tout en continuant à lui toucher l'épaule.

\- Cinq minutes...

\- Non, Rin, nous devons partir au plus vite. Habillez-vous et levez-vous. Nous ne sommes pas en sécurité ici.

Ces quelques mots firent réagir la Japonaise qui se mit enfin séant dans le lit. Toutefois, le regard vitreux avec lequel elle balaya le pauvre mobilier de la pièce pouvait difficilement être qualifié d'alerte.

\- Je descends nous commander un petit déjeuner, habillez-vous et lavez-vous. N'ouvrez à personnes.

Lorsque Rin mis enfin les pieds dans la salle principale de l'auberge, le Roi des Chevaliers lui coula un regard indisposé, notant au passage qu'elle aussi s'était aussi mise en veine de coiffure, puisque deux couettes encadraient à présent son visage.

\- Rin, vous voilà enfin.

La magus rougit, serrant les poings d'indignation.

\- Je n'ai pas l'habitude de me laver dans une bassine. Les Japonais se baignent.

Visiblement, Rin venait de se lever du mauvais pied. Elle regarda les deux écuelles. Celle vide d'Artoria, et la sienne encore pleine.

\- Je ne mange pas le matin, Artoria.

La femme chevalier la considéra avec cette expression à la fois stoïque et bienveillante qui semblait comme soudée à son visage.

\- Rin, le premier repas de la journée est le plus important. Nous allons devoir marcher et sans doute nous battre, nous ne pouvons le faire le ventre vide. Le courage d'un combattant se trouve dans son estomac.

La voix douce et calme d'Artoria n'admettait tout simplement aucune réplique. De mauvais gré, Rin se laissa tomber sur la chaise face à son amie et commença à manger la soupe paysanne, mélange de divers légumes flottant dans un bouillon maigre. Le Roi des Chevaliers hocha la tête et se pencha en avant.

\- Dites-moi, Rin, vous connaissez ce tubercule jaune ? Je n'en ai jamais mangé.

La japonaise s'immobilisa un instant.

\- C'est des pommes de terre.

\- Des pommes de... terre...

La jeune femme fonça les sourcils, essayant d'imaginer des pommiers souterrains. Rin sourit.

\- C'est un légume originaire d'Amérique du Sud... il n'est arrivé en Angleterre qu'après la découverte de...

Elle s'arrêta soudain, se rappelant les deux lunes dans le ciel de Nirn.

\- ... mais nous ne sommes pas sur Terre. Je ne comprends rien. Ce monde est si semblable au nôtre pourtant. Et pourtant si différent...

Elle se tourna vers la tenancière argonnienne. Elle avait vraiment une tête de lézard, une peau couverte d'écaille vertes et sous sa jupe une queue faisait des mouvements médullaires lorsqu'elle marchait. Il y avait aussi les elfes, les orques... et les givrepeires.

\- Vous vous rappelez les papillons jaunes qui nous avons vu butiner les fleurs des champs. Vous en avez déjà vu de semblable ?

Artoria ne répondit rien se contentant d'écouter, d'ailleurs Rin n'attendais pas de réplique. La jeune japonaise se frotta le menton d'un air pensif.

\- Je crois qu'il s'agit de monarques, des papillons d'Amérique du nord.

\- Où voulez-vous en venir, Rin ?

\- Nulle part, en fait. Je trouve juste que trop de choses me semblent familières autour de nous. Alors que nous sommes dans un monde étranger. J'ai l'impression d'une anomalie. Sinon, vous avez un plan d'action ?

Le Roi des Chevaliers acquiesça avec sa dignité habituelle.

\- Nous allons chasser des bandits.

\- Pardon... je croyais que nous devions éviter les risques inutiles.

\- Certes, mais nous avons besoin de la prime pour compléter notre équipement et louer les services d'une charrette qui nous conduira à une ville plus hospitalière. L'alternative est de marcher des centaines de kilomètres en pleine guerre civile, avec des bandits qui coupent les routes et des bêtes sauvages qui attaquent l'homme.

\- Je vois, dis comme ça...

Les deux jeunes femmes sortirent par la porte sud-est de Faillaise. Pendant qu'elles longeaient la muraille, Artoria expliqua que la propriétaire du "Dard de l'abeille" lui avait remis un tract signé par Anuriel, le chambellan du jarl Laila Juste-Loi. Il s'agissait d'une demande destinée à " tous les hommes et les femmes de Faillaisaise, habile au métier des armes" mettant à prix la tête d'Hareld, du chef des bandits qui se terrent dans leur repaire du "Creux du Casque Brisé". Ces derniers attaquant, pillant et tuant les innocents voyageurs qui font route entre Faillaise et la frontière de Morrowind.

Rin jeta un regard surpris au Roi de Bretagne.

\- C'est la première fois que vous vous montrez autant de véhémence, vous semblez détester les brigands. Enfin, c'est logique. Des charognards qui attaquent en nombre des gens peu armés et non entraînés au combat, pour les voler. On ne fait pas moins chevaleresque.

Artoria hocha la tête.

\- Il y a beaucoup de cela. Mais aussi, en Bretagne les routes sont considérées comme appartenant au roi. Ceux qui y circulent sont donc ses hôtes. L'hospitalité étant sacrée, s'en prendre aux voyageurs revient à humilier le souverain de Bretagne.

Les yeux de Rin s'étrécirent, un de ses sourires démoniaques et peu rassurant fleurit sur ses lèvres.

\- Je croyais que vous n'aimiez pas le roi Arthur.

Artoria soupira.

\- Rin, nous voyageons ensemble. En tant que chevalier, mon devoir est de venir en aide à une damoiselle en détresse. Toutefois, rien de tout cela ne vous donne le droit de me poser des questions personnelles.

La magus écarquilla les yeux surprise par la répartie du chevalier.

\- Je m'excuse... je n'avais pas l'intention de vous manquer de respect.

\- Tant que vous vous en souvenez. À mon tour de vous poser une question. Pourquoi voulez-vous participer à la Guerre du Saint Graal ? Quel vœu vous importe tant que vous risquiez votre vie pour lui.

\- Hein ? Non...

Rin se gratta la joue, soudain gênée.

\- Je n'ai pas de souhait... je voulais juste montrer que je suis le meilleur des magi.

Artoria s'arrêta et se retourna pour dévisager son amie. Ses traits semblaient de marbre.

\- Damoiselle Tohsaka, je pensais que vous étiez une jeune femme intelligente. Il me peine de constater ma méprise. La guerre n'est pas un jeu. Mon pays souffre depuis bien avant ma naissance. J'ai abandonné les joies de mon sexe pour me vêtir de fer et combattre par l'épée. Tenez pour assuré que le conflit transforme les gens en assassins ou en cadavre. Vous le comprendrez la première fois que vous vous tiendrez au milieu de vos amis et de vos ennemis, à jamais figé par l'étreinte de la mort.

Rin accusa lourdement les reproches d'Artoria. L'amertume dans la voix du chevalier l'empêcha de se sentir offusqué. Elle parlait évidemment par expérience.

La jeune japonaise revécut ce matin gris devant les grilles de la résidence Tohsaka. Son père qui lui remettait un livre de magie avant de s'éloigner. Elle était restée à fixer le dos de Tokiomi jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse. Elle n'avait que huit ans, alors. Pourtant, au fond d'elle, Rin avait senti qu'il ne reviendrait pas.

Tokiomi Tohsaka mourut au cours de la quatrième Guerre du Saint Graal. Pire, Aoi Tohsaka, sa mère, avait été agressée et étranglée... Elle survécut - quelques années - mais l'interruption de l'oxygénation du cerveau la laissa tétraplégique et privée de sa mémoire à court terme.

La guerre l'avait laissé orpheline, et ruiné sa famille qui perdit par la suite la plupart de ses propriétés à cause de la mauvaise gestion de son gardien.

Comment pouvait-elle rétorquer quoi que ce soit au chevalier qui veillait sur elle ? Tout ce qu'elle avait dit, Rin le savait... La magus avait juste choisi de l'ignorer.

La suite du voyage fut presque sans histoire. Un duo de bandit chercha à les rançonner... ils n'y survécurent pas. Leur équipement ne payait guère de mine. Toutefois, Artoria prit pour elle une épée d'acier, donnant son fauchon à Rin.

Le repaire de bandit connu sous le nom de Creux du Casque Brisé se trouvait à mi-chemin entre la ville de Faillaise et la frontière de Morrowind, le royaume des Elfes Noirs, à l'est de Bordeciel.

Il s'agissait d'une caverne naturelle en haut d'une colline. Une porte grossière empêchait le vent glacial qui tombait des monts Velothi de s'engouffrer dans le couloir naturel qui conduisait à la caverne principale. Cette dernière offrait un luxe spartiate. Autour d'un simple feu de camp, deux hors-la-loi dormaient dans des sacs de couchage en fourrure. Les fruits de leurs rapines : vieux meubles, tonneaux, caisses, armes rouillées s'entassaient au hasard.

Hareld, le chef des brigands, dormait sur une corniche au-dessus de ses comparses. La tête au pied du coffre - piégé- où il entassait son maigre butin. Les trois hommes dormaient du sommeil du juste (ou presque). Après tout deux des leurs gardaient l'entrée. Et qui entrerait volontairement les chercher ?

\- Au nom du jarl Laila Juste-Loi, je vous somme de vous rendre et de m'accompagner à Faillaise où vous serez déferrés devant la justice de la châtellerie !

Les trois brigands s'ébrouèrent avant de regarder, stupéfaits, les deux individus qui venaient de faire irruption dans leur domaine.

\- Ne gardez pas votre langue comme morte dans votre bouche. Si vous ne me signifiez pas votre soumission, j'exercerais mon droit de justice en ce lieu.

Remis de sa surprise, Hareld désigna les deux intruses.

\- Capturez-moi ces idiots, on va s'amuser.

Les deux brigands s'emparèrent des armes grossières qui reposaient à leur côté et se ruèrent en avant. Rin Tohsaka leva un bras : "Gandr". Trois projectiles d'énergie noire filèrent de sa main, frappant le bandit de gauche qui périt presque instantanément. Son camarade, un Elfe des Bois barbu asséna un coup de sa masse d'arme à Artoria, mais celle-ci para sans difficulté. Profitant que son ennemi s'était découvert, elle plongea son épée d'acier dans sa hanche. Le Bosmer hurla de douleur et de terreur, tombant à genoux. Il voulut parler, relevant des yeux suppliants vers son vainqueur. Toutefois, il se heurta à un regard sans pitié. La lame du chevalier l'envoya bouler au sol, où il se retrouva prostré au milieu d'une flaque de sang s'élargissant.

Hareld, un colosse en armure de fer rouillée, à la barbe hirsute et coiffé d'un casque à corne, ressemblait au parangon du brigand grossier et brutal. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il devait sa position au fait qu'il avait la plus grosse... épée (j'ai dit épée !). Cet espadon d'acier était un instrument grossier et lourd, pourtant il la maniait comme un jouet d'enfant.

\- Raclure de sorcière, positionna-t-il en direction de Tohsaka, un vrai Nordique ne craint pas tes tours vient me voir fillette, que je te montre ce qu'est un homme, un vrai.

\- Un vrai homme ? J'ignorais jusque là qu'un assassin de femmes et d'enfants appartienne à cette catégorie.

\- Peuh, vient m'affronter gamin, et je te montrerais !

\- Si c'est un défi, je l'accepte. Je suis Artoria Pendragon, chevalier de la Table Ronde. Et je suis une femme ! Rin, c'est un duel, n'intervenez pas !

Hareld se rua en avant avec un gros rire.

L'espadon frappa avec violence, faisant résonner le bouclier d'Artoria. L'adolescente chancela sous le choc et recula de deux pas pour ne pas trébucher. Les échanges suivants ne firent que qu'accentuer la différence de puissance entre les deux combattants. Certes, le Roi des Chevaliers pouvait amplifier sa force en puisant dans son cœur de dragon. Toutefois, son corps n'avait...qu'une journée. Il ne s'agissait pas de celui - rompu au combat - du légendaire roi Arthur. Juste celui de l'écuyer de sire Kay, avant qu'elle ne trouve l'Épée dans la Pierre.

Artoria multiplia les attaques sous divers angles, reculant, bouclier levé, entre chaque assaut. Elle commençait à haleter. Son égide ressemblait à présent à une ruine alors que son bras gauche l'élançait.

En face, Hareld avait reçu plusieurs coups et du sang s'écoulait sur sa jambe gauche. Toutefois, il attaqua sans paraître incommodé. L'énorme espadon frappa derechef...

Il y eut un fracas tandis que sa protection se désintégrait en morceaux de fer tordu et bois brisé.

\- Tu sais fillette, si tu le demandes gentiment on pourrait régler ça dans ma couche !

Artoria essuya le sang qui ruisselait de son arcade sourcilière fendue et empoigna son épée à deux mains.

\- Je refuse !

\- Pas grave, ta copine payera pour vous deux.

Il se rua en avant et lança en avant sa lame... Qui siffla dans le vide. Hareld ouvrit de grands yeux. L'adolescente s'était évaporée. Il hurla de douleur alors que la lame du chevalier le transperçait au défaut de l'armure. Il se pencha, crachant du sang. Artoria le considérait d'un regard froid comme la glace.

\- Co... Comment ?

\- La jeune femme ne répondit pas, posant la main sur le pommeau de son arme, elle poussa, enfonçant la lame dans le cœur du bandit.

En perdant son bouclier, le Roi des Chevaliers avait gagné en vitesse et en rapidité. Le reste reposait sur une simple illusion d'optique et une confiance infaillible dans son instinct de combat. Lorsque Hareld avait abattu sur elle son énorme lame, cette dernière lui masqua la vue l'espace d'un instant. Artoria profita de ce très bref instant pour se jeter de côté.

Les deux femmes fouillèrent la grotte principale, puis le charnier où les corps des victimes des hors-la-loi s'entassaient. Elles ne trouvèrent que quelques armes et pièces d'armures, de la nourriture, un peu d'argent. À part un livre de magie que s'appropria Rin, rien n'avait de valeur.

-Vifazur, 19e jour, 4E 201-

La charrette brinquebalait, secouant les deux jeunes femmes assises face-à-face sur les banquettes de bois inconfortable. Rin lisait le livre de magie trouvé au "Creux du casque brisé", mais avait visiblement de la peine à se concentrer au milieu des secousses.

Quant à Artoria, elle regardait le paysage. Le voyage avait été long, plus de vingt heures en fait, en comptant l'arrêt à l'auberge de Helgen pour la nuit.

La route longeait la Rivière Blanche et sur haute colline se dressait Blancherive, l'objectif de leur éreintant périple.

D'après le cocher, Blancherive fut érigée par les Compagnons d'Ysgramor - le héros fondateur de Bordeciel. Jorvask la salle de l'hydromel des Compagnons serait le plus ancien bâtiment de la cité. Il y aurait aussi une querelle entre deux familles, les Grisetoisons et les Guerriers-nés. Pour le reste, il leur avait conseillé de s'adresser au chambellan ou à l'auberge de "La jument Pavoisée".

Tournant sur la droite, le charriot s'immobilisa devant les écuries au bas de la colline. Artoria sauta à terre et offrit son bras à Rin.

\- Je vous en prie, damoiselle, laissez-moi vous aider.

Après un bref moment de surprise, la jeune magus sourit.

\- Je comprends enfin ce que c'est d'avoir un chevalier-servant !

Remontant la voie empierrée qui conduisait aux portes, le Roi des Chevaliers jeta un coup d'œil aux marchands installés à l'entrée, autour de deux tentes de peau. Il s'agissait de Khajits, d'étranges félins bipèdes qui intriguaient particulièrement Artoria... Toutefois son regard s'étrécis en regardant les dégâts infligés aux remparts. Les murs qui entouraient la cité proprement dite semblaient surtout avoir souffert du gel et du manque d'entretien.

Cependant, la tour qui flanquait la barbacane devait avoir été détruite par des machines de guerre, de même que le mur ouest de celle-ci.

\- Ce pays est complètement non préparé à la guerre, siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

Après avoir franchis un pont-levis et de lourdes portes, elles entrèrent enfin dans Blancherive. Les gardes postées dans le corps de garde ressemblaient de manière frappante à ceux de Faillaise, seul la couleur de leur plaid, vert, et le cheval sur leur bouclier permettait de les différencier.

Quand à la ville, elle s'élevait à flanc de collines, les rues étaient en pentes et reliées par des escaliers.

Suivant Artoria, Rin posa une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis un moment.

Loin d'être stupide, la magus avait parfaitement compris qu'elle ne pourrait revenir sur Terre que renvoyé par le Graal et que ce dernier n'y consentirait qu'une fois éliminé le danger qui menaçait le monde de Nirn. Toutefois, elle commençait à avoir un doute sur l'identité du chevalier qui l'accompagnait.

\- Pourquoi recherchez-vous une épée magique qui désignerait un roi ?

Artoria resta silencieuse un moment, et Rin voulut insister, mais le roi de Bretagne la devança.

\- Le Graal en a parlé, donc cela doit être important.

Rin arriva presque hors d'haleine au sommet du dernier escalier. Au-delà d'un pont de pierre sous une tonnelle, enjambant un réservoir d'eau, se dressait un haut château de bois qui lui rappelait un peu des photos d'église scandinaves.

Alors voilà à quoi ressemblait Fortdragon? Pendant le voyage, le cocher avait raconté qu'il devait son nom au dragon Numinex que le héros Olaf le Borgne avait emprisonné en ces lieux.

Elles franchirent la haute porte pour se retrouver dans une vaste salle du trône aux allures de cathédrale ou de coque de bateau retourné. Les hauts piliers de bois et les arches soutenant le plafond s'ornaient d'entrelacs décoratifs. Un tapis somptueux mais usé couvrait le sol.

Après avoir gravis quelques marches, elles firent face à une fosse à feu où brûlaient d'énormes bûches. De part et d'autres, deux longues tables de banquets se faisaient face, couvertes de vaisselles d'argent.

Le trône s'élevait là, sous un crâne de dragon. Le jarl Balgruuf discutait avec une elfe noire en armure de cuir, à ses côtés, il se tenait entre deux gardes. Debout au pied de l'estrade se tenait un Impérial entre deux âges, ses cheveux châtains ne formant qu'une couronne.

Artoria s'approcha de lui, et s'inclina, une main sur le cœur.

\- Je suis Artoria Pendragon, un chevalier en quête. Ais-je l'honneur de m'adresser à Proventus Avenicci, chambellan du jarl.

L'homme eut un sourire involontaire, charmé par les manières de la jeune femme.

\- Je suis Proventus, soyez la bienvenue à Fortdragon. En quoi puis-je vous aider ?

\- Le cocher qui nous conduisait à Blancherive nous a dit que vosu connaissiez les légendes de Bordeciel.

\- Je connais surtout l'histoire de la ville.

\- Auriez-vous entendu parler d'une épée rayonnante qui ne pourrait être saisie que par un roi légitime ?

Proventus Avenicci battit des paupières, perplexe.

\- En Bordeciel, il n'y a que deux groupes de personnes qui s'intéressent vraiment à des histoires de ce genre. Les premiers sont les mages de Fortdhiver. On ne les voit guère hors de leur académie. De plus, seuls les membres peuvent consulter leur bibliothèque. Vous aurez probablement plus de chance avec les bardes. Ils chantent les légendes de Bordeciel. Allez à la "Jument Pavoisée" place du marché, un barde du nom de Mikael y joue tous les jours. Il pourra peut-être vous renseigner.

Artoria remercia poliment et quitta la salle du trône, traînant une Rin maussade à l'idée de redescendre tout ces escaliers si pénibles à monter.

Le barde de la "Jument pavoisée" jouait du tambourin dans la grande salle de l'auberge. Cette dernière était vaste et éclairée surtout par le feu qui montait de la fosse au milieu de la pièce. Sans cheminée, la fumée stagnait dans la pièce. Le public se résumait à deux nordiques (un homme et une femme) en armures d'acier. La première, la moitié du visage peint en bleu, portait un espadon dans le dos et le second, coiffé d'un casque à corne, s'appuyait sur une énorme hache de bataille.

Artoria vint saluer Mikael après qu'il ait achevé de jouer du tambourin. Il écouta attentivement avant d'avouer son ignorance :

" Vous savez, j'ai étudié les légendes de Bordeciel et la musique auprès des bardes de solitude mais j'ai fini par partir à cause d'une collègue... enfin de son mari. Bref, je n'ai jamais terminé mes études. Vous devriez vous rendre à Solitude, le collège des bardes à une vaste bibliothèque. Giraud, l'un des professeurs, est un érudit spécialisé dans les légendes. Quant au directeur, Viarmo, il connait très bien l'Edda, le recueil de l'histoire vivante de Bordeciel, constitué par les légendes des Nordiques.


	5. Chapter 5 Première bataille

-Vifazur, 20e jour, 4E 201-

Rin Toshaka se traina difficilement au bas des marches qui conduisaient à la chambre qu'elle avait occupée. L'odeur qui montait des cuisines mit son estomac à la torture. À une table, Artoria Pendragon constituait une sorte de contradiction. Assis très droite dans sa chaise, la femme chevalier affichait un air royal. Pourtant, elle puisait dans les plats qu'on lui apportait avec précision et rapidité, une écuelle après l'autre. Au point que les autres clients la dévisageaient se demandant sans doute où elle pouvait stocker tout ça.

Comme Saadia, la serveuse repassait devant elle, le Roi des Chevaliers, l'arrêta.

\- Auriez-vous l'obligeance de me resservir ?

La jeune rougegarde écarquilla les yeux.

\- Encore, mais... d'accord !

Comme Rin saluait son amie et prenait place avant commander à son tour, Saadia retourna en cuisine. L'état de leur finance allait sans doute souffrir, toutefois on ne pouvait l'éviter. Hier, les deux jeunes femmes avaient reçu une prime de cent septims pour avoir éliminer les bandits de la tour de Valtheim.

Ces derniers rançonnaient les voyageurs sur la route est et nuisaient beaucoup au commerce. Les brigands, mal armés, moururent rapidement sous les coups d'épées et les sortilèges. Une fois le combat achevé, Artoria s'appropria l'armure et le bouclier de leur chef, tandis que Rin remplit sa besace de livres trouvés dans leur repaire. Toutefois, même en rajoutant les quelques objets de valeur vendus au marché, leur pécule ne durerait guère, au vu de l'appétit du chevalier.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrir pour laisser entrer une marchande. Occupée à manger, Rin n'y prêta guère attention. Toutefois, au bout d'un moment, elle s'aperçu qu'Artoria écoutait cette dernière qui discutait avec Hulda, la propriétaire :

\- ... j'ai de mauvaises nouvelles. Je suis contrainte d'augmenter le prix de mes marchandises.

Hulda soupira.

\- Laissez-moi deviner, c'est la faute des Sombrages ?

La marchande acquiesça.

\- Ils attaquent les fermes, les pillent et les brûlent. Si cela continue, je vais me mettre moi aussi à vendre des armes.

Le visage d'Artoria ressemblait à un masque de verre, n'exprimant rien. Toutefois, Rin comprenait qu'aussi impressionnante soit la maîtrise de soi de son amie, elle ne cachait aussi bien que la colère. Elle avait vu la même chose à Faillaise, lorsqu'un vieux Nordique ivre s'en était violement pris au chevalier la traitant d'étrangère qui espionnait pour les Impériaux. Cependant, au bout de quelques injures, il avait fini par se lamenter sur sa fille, une guérisseuse tué par les Impériaux avec tous les blessés qu'elle soignait. Sa nouvelle amie avait écouté sans mot dire, comme en pénitence.

\- Je crois qu'il n'ya a pas de guerre sans crimes de guerre, dit doucement Rin.

Artoria acquiesça gravement, puis se tourna vers sa partenaire.

\- Vous avez raison, bien sûr. Néanmoins, en l'occurrence, il ne s'agit pas un crime... on a là une stratégie. Saccager les fermes isolées pour semer la terreur et affamer l'ennemi relève d'une méthode de conduite de la guerre. Au-delà de l'efficacité du procédé, l'action reste déshonorante. Il y a pire cependant...

\- Pire ?

\- Tuer, massacrer, des ennemis héréditaires, cela s'est toujours fait. Toutefois, Bordeciel se voit déchirer par une guerre civile. Ulfric Sombrage attaque d'autres Nordiques.

Rin fronça les sourcils, sans comprendre et Artoria précisa sa pensée :

\- Seul un tyran recourt au massacre de ses sujets pour gagner en puissance.

Le jour baissait lentement sur l'horizon, ses rayons rasant éclairaient un paysage à couper le souffle. La Mer des Fantômes miroitait tel un lac d'or en fusion et ses icebergs ressemblaient à des tours de rubis. Entre les marais du Hjaal à l'est et les contreforts des montagnes de Druadach, une arche naturelle enjambait la rivière Karth.

Il y a bien des millénaires de cela, un promontoire, large et plat, devait se dresser face aux flots puissants de ce cours d'eau. L'érosion fit son œuvre, créant un passage dans la falaise. Le fleuve s'y engouffra.

Et puis...

\- Prodigieux ! Je ne regrette pas d'avoir fait tout ce chemin.

Artoria sourit de l'enthousiasme de Rin.

Sur le plateau supérieur de l'arche, une ville avait été édifiée. Solitude, la capitale de Bordeciel. Le site spectaculaire permettait de dominer la mer. Surtout, on ne pouvait y accéder que par l'ouest. Ce la n'empêchait pas que des murailles aient été élevé presque tout au long de la ville, ne laissant que l'est sans défense. Le rempart bénéficiait du renfort de nombreuses tours mais aussi- plus étrangement- d'un énorme moulin à vent.

Le Roi des Chevaliers approuva mentalement, enfin une véritable place-forte !

Le cocher se retourna légèrement vers eux.

\- Aussi loin que je me souvienne, cette ville a toujours été la capitale de Bordeciel. Les haut-rois ont d'abord été les jarls de Solitude. Quoi d'autre ? On trouve l'académie des bardes et les bureaux de la Compagnie de l'Empire Oriental, dans le port, au pied de l'arche. Ah, et si vous voulez dormir en ville, je vous conseille l'Auberge du "Ragnard pervers". Elle se trouve juste après la grande porte.

Arrivée à une tour de garde solitaire, le cocher tira sur les rênes du cheval de trait. Artoria sauta à terre et se saisit des sacs que lui lança Rin, avant d'aider cette dernière à mettre pied à terre.

Ensemble, elles montèrent le raidillon qui conduisait à la ligne de rempart extérieure barrant la péninsule.

Un garde, vêtu de la même armure qui semblait utilisée partout en Bordeciel, mais drapé d'un plaid rouge et portant un bouclier orné d'une tête de loup, les interpela à la porte :

\- Bienvenue à Solitude. Si vous voulez rejoindre la légion, adressez-vous à Rikke à Mornefort.

\- Mornefort, s'étonna Rin.

\- C'est le château qui renforce la muraille intérieur. Le légat Rikke s'occupe du recrutement des volontaires désireux de rejoindre la Légion IV.

Le garde de Solitude se retourna vers la seconde ligne de murs, renforcée par des tours et des échauguettes, en retrait de celle où il se trouvait posté. Du doigt, il montra un haut donjon où claquait l'étendard impérial.

\- Merci.

Comme elles allaient rentrer, le garde lança ironiquement :

\- Si vous vous pressez, vous pourrez faire un dernier coucou à Roggvir.

\- Qui est Roggvir ?

\- Le pauvre gars qui va se faire décapiter.

Comme les deux jeunes femmes ne semblaient toujours pas comprendre, le garde soupira.

\- Vous savez que Bordeciel est en pleine guerre civile ? Cette dernière a commencé lorsque le haut-roi Torygg a été assassiné par Ulfric Sombrage, jarl de Vendeaume. Et bien, Ulfric a réussis à s'enfuir parce qu'un garde lui a ouvert une porte. Le garde en question s'appelait Roggvir.

À l'intérieur de la ville, la population s'attroupait pour regarder l'exécution et Artoria s'empressa d'entraîner Rin à l'intérieur de l'auberge du "Ragnard pervers" et lui éviter d'assister à ce spectacle navrant.

Attablés autour du repas du soir, Artoria et Rin virent la porte s'ouvrir pour laisser entrer la foule bruyante de la place. Bien entendu, ils discutaient de l'exécution. Il n'y avait nul besoin de tendre l'oreille pour saisir des fragments de conversation, les débats se faisaient en criant. Si certains se plaignaient du manque de "spectacle", d'autres se lancèrent dans des discussions politiques pour savoir si la mort du roi Torygg était un meurtre. Ou l'aboutissement d'un duel honorable, comme le prétendait Roggvir, l'homme qui venait d'être exécuté.

Artoria se tourna vers le propriétaire de l'auberge.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'un Cri ? J'entends depuis mon arrivée que le jarl Ulfric a tué le haut-roi avec un Cri. C'est un pouvoir ?

Le corpulent tenancier impérial posa des choppes sur la table de leur voisin et s'essuya les mains sur son tablier.

\- Voilà, autrefois des dragons volaient dans les cieux de Bordeciel. Ils s'affrontaient en utilisant la Voix, des mots de pouvoir en langue draconnique. Puis, la déesse Kynareth donna au mortel la capacité de crier comme des dragons. Les humains se révoltèrent et tuèrent les dragons. Enfin ça, c'est ce que racontent les légendes. Que ça soit vrai ou pas, les cris existent bel et bien. Il y a même des sages, les Grises-barbes qui les étudient. En tout cas, Ulfric est capable de tuer en utilisant ses cordes vocales.

\- Merci.

Artoria se rembrunit. À ses côtés Rin leva un sourcil étonné.

\- Vous semblez prendre ça particulièrement à cœur.

\- Rin, je suis un chevalier. J'ai fait serment de défendre la veuve et l'orphelin, ainsi que tous ceux qui ont subis une injustice. Le jarl Elisif vient de perdre son mari, tué sous ses yeux, sous son propre toit. Un duel ? Un duel présuppose que les deux partis se battent à arme égale. Le jarl Ulfric a clairement recouru à un pouvoir mythique contre lequel le roi Torygg ne pouvait se défendre. Il n'y a pas eu duel, même pas un meurtre... il s'agissait clairement d'une exécution. La conduite du jarl Ulfric a été déshonorante et cruelle.

La fille de Tokiomi Tohsaka se rappela de la folie de sa mère après qu'elle ait vécu quelque chose de semblable. Une vieille colère se réveilla.

\- Moi aussi, je suis furieuse. Je comprends ce que doit vivre le jarl Elisif.

-Vifazur, 21e jour, 4E 201-

Peu après le lever du jour, les deux jeunes femmes quittèrent l'auberge pour remonter la rue principale. La ville de Solitude, avec ses belles maisons de pierre de taille, ses rues soigneusement pavées, surclassait de loin, la crasseuse Faillaise et la populeuse Blancherive. Les passants leur indiquèrent le collège des bardes.

Il s'agissait d'un grand bâtiment à un étage avec sa propre cour. Contre les remparts, on voyait même un petit théâtre à ciel ouvert qui devait servir aux représentations des musiciens.

La porte n'étant pas fermée, Artoria la poussa.

Un aldmer coiffé en arrière, avec une longue barbe nouée leur souhaita la bienvenue, se présentant comme Viarmo, le directeur du collège.

Artoria s'inclina avec grâce, nomma Rin avant de donner son propre nom. La jeune femme expliqua ensuite la nature de sa quête. Il existerait une épée magique qui désignerait un roi-sauveur et il lui fallait la trouver.

Le haut-elfe acquiesça.

\- Je comprends bien. Giraud, notre historien, devrait pouvoir vous aider. Toutefois, il se trouve que nous avons nous aussi besoin d'un service de quelqu'un d'aussi aventureux que vous.

\- Je vous écoute, messire Viarmo.

\- Elisif, notre jarl, a interdit la crémation du roi Olaf. Il s'agit d'une commémoration importante pour la cité et nombre de commerçants de la cité profitent de ces festivités pour faire une bonne partie de leur chiffre d'affaire annuel. Sans compter que les gens ont besoin qu'on leur remonte le moral avec la guerre et l'assassinat du roi.

Artoria eut un léger froncement de sourcil.

\- Qu'est-ce que la crémation du roi Olaf ? Pourquoi le jarl l'a-t-elle interdite ?

\- Pour répondre à votre première question, dame Artoria, il faut que j'évoque pour vous le souvenir d'un roi de l'ancien temps qui aurait soumis tout Bordeciel. Toutefois, Solitude tint bon contre lui et lui infligea une défaite. Voilà, en tout cas ce que raconte la tradition orale. Malheureusement, il n'en reste plus aucune trace écrite. Le sonnet du roi Olaf a disparu, il y a fort longtemps. Pour ce qui est l'interdiction de cette fête, vous savez peut-être que le roi Torygg a été assassiné par Ulfric Sombrage ?

Artoria eut un sourire triste.

\- Avec l'exécution d'hier, nous avons eu tout le loisir d'en entendre parler, messire Viarmo.

\- Et bien, le jarl Elisif est sa veuve et elle ne trouve pas que célébrer la mort d'un roi pendant sa viduité soit... très correct.

\- Et que voulez-vous que je fasse ?

-On raconte que le roi Olaf fit brûler tous les exemplaires du sonnet. C'est pour cela qu'il a disparu de l'Edda poétique, l'histoire vivante de Bordeciel, qui regroupe toutes les légendes de cette contrée. Toutefois, en fouillant dans de vieilles archives, Giraud a découvert que le roi Olaf fit emprisonner dans sa tombe l'auteur du sonnet, avec ses écris. Or, Giraud est également persuadé que le "Répit des morts" est la tombe de ce monarque. Dame Artoria, je souhaiterais que vous alliez dans ce tombeau et que vous nous rameniez l'exemplaire du sonnet. Nous pourrons alors convaincre Elisif que la crémation est une célébration de Solitude et non un encouragement au régicide.

Le "Répit des morts" se trouvait au sud-ouest de Morthal, la capitale de la châtellerie de Hjaalmarch. Les villes de Bordeciel ne cessaient de décevoir Artoria, mis à part Solitude. La vision du village fait de maisons de rondins aux toits de chaume, entouré de marais pourrissant fit rouler des yeux ronds à Rin. " Une ville ? Ils appellent ce trou à rat une ville ? Non... mais je suis en train d'insulter les trous à rats... quel rat sain d'esprit viendrait habiter ici ?"

Malheureusement, le service provincial de charrette ne menait pas plus loin. Il fallut marcher, et la région montagneuse au sud se couvrait de forêts de conifères enneigés. Rin et Artoria avaient eu froid jusque là, mais rien qui ne se compare à ce qu'elles vécurent au milieu de bourrasque de vent, glacial, charriant des flocons de neige.

En plus, des loups arctiques à la fourrure blanche et des givrepeires hantaient les forêts.

Après plusieurs heures de marche, Rin haletait. Heureusement, la neige s'arrêta de tomber. Elles arrivèrent en vue des ruines de Busard. D'après ce qu'en avait dit Viarmo, la petite cité avait été détruite par les Daedras, des démons originaires d'Oblivion qui attaquèrent Nirn à la fin de l'ère précédente.

Un peu avant les portes ruinées de la cité abandonnée, elles prirent une route de montagne, simple sentier non empierré qui se dirigeait vers le sud, avant de virer plein ouest passé un éperon rocheux. Là, le chemin redescendait, bordant le cours d'une rivière.

Elles atteignirent alors ce qui devait être leur dernier arrêt avant la tombe d'Olaf le Borgne, un petit village appelé le Bosquet de Dunstad.

Une simple rue en terre battue en constituait le seul axe. Des deux côtés, il y avait quelques pauvres masures avec des toits de chaume. Certains d'entre elles abritaient des commerces, dont un apothicaire et une auberge. Un autel de Stendarr se dressait à l'angle. Le seul bâtiment un peu impressionnant se résumait à un simple fort carré, de petite taille, abritant la garnison locale.

Toujours en tête, Artoria commença à monter le sentier qui conduisait au répit des morts quant son instinct la prévint que quelque chose n'allait pas. Des cris et des appels retentirent venus du sommet de la colline. Les yeux plissés, le Roi des Chevaliers leva une main faisant signe à Rin de s'arrêter. Elle dégaina alors qu'un chien mort-vivant dévaler la pente vers elles.

Toshaka réagit en premier, utilisant un sort de foudre appris dans un livre trouvé chez les brigands. La gerbe d'éclair frappa le mastiff à moitié décomposé. Artoria le frappa dans le mouvement, traçant une large ligne qui fendit la peau, exposant une chair desséchée d'où le sang était absent. Le monstre roula au bas de la pente et se releva, secouant la tête.

Le chevalier se détourna pourtant de ce premier adversaire. Au milieu des buissons, au sommet de la butte venait d'apparaître un deuxième chien mort-vivant... en compagnie de ses maîtres. Ces derniers portaient des casques gjermundbu rouillés, des cuirasses archaïques ainsi que des boucliers et des haches barbelées. Leur peau grise et desséchée, recouvrant un corps décharné, ainsi que leurs yeux brûlant d'une lumière surnaturelle prouvait qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'humains.

D'autres guerriers momifiés se rapprochaient, certains avaient des arcs, d'autres tenaient des mastiffs en laisse.

\- Rin, courrez !

La Japonaise ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Elle chanta une courte incantation :

\- Ein Kurzes ein Langes

Aussitôt, elle accéléra à une vitesse normalement impossible pour un être humain. Courageuse, mais pas folle au point d'affronter un nombre inconnu de monstres, Artoria utilisa le prana burst pour doper sa vitesse. Elle s'arrêta cependant à plusieurs reprises pour échanger quelques horions avec les adversaires les plus avancés. À chaque fois, les archers la prirent pour cible et les chiens de guerre la coursèrent. Miraculeusement, le Roi de Bretagne ne reçut que de légères blessures.

Finalement, les gardes de Hjaaalmarch, en plaid vert pâle et portant des boucliers ornés d'une triskèle, sortirent du bosquet de Dunstad. Leurs tireurs ciblèrent les mort-vivants et leurs décochèrent une volée de traits. Il eut un flottement parmi les poursuivants des deux femmes. Assez de temps pour que les défenseurs forment un mur de bouclier que les momies attaquèrent

La ligne formée par les gardes se désintégra presque Immédiatement. L'engagement dégénéra en une mêlée sauvage.

Momies et gardes s'entretuaient frénétiquement. On se donnait des coups de hache, d'épées ou de masse d'arme tout autour d'Artoria. Le combat était si fluide qu'on ne pouvait échanger plus de quelques coups avec un adversaire avant qu'un mouvement de foule ne vous mette en face d'un autre ennemi. La scène lui parut transformée en kaléidoscope de la violence. Les hommes aux boucliers bosselés, aux armures couvertes de sang, s'agrippaient aux mort-vivants, tous criaient, de colère, de haine et de douleur. On piétinait au milieu des cadavres et des mourants qui sanglotaient.

Petit à petit, le nombre de combattants diminua et Artoria se trouva face à une momie affublée d'un casque à corne. Le monstre brandissait une masse d'arme en un métal noir... à moins qu'elle ne soit en pierre. L'arme se couvrait de riches ornements et reflétait probablement un rang important. Frappant celle-ci contre son bouclier, il cria un défi :

\- Aav Dilon !

La masse de métal noire décrivit une courbe et Artoria, bloqua une première fois, contre-attaqua dans un jaillissement d'étincelles, avant que le monstre ne lui donne un coup de bouclier. La jeune femme chancela et esquiva un coup qui siffla dans l'air. Après deux autres brefs échanges, le Roi des Chevaliers haletait... Le mort-vivant jouissait d'une force stupéfiante et ne fatiguait point. Une sueur mêlée de sang lui coulait dans les yeux, l'obligeant à battre fréquemment des paupières.

\- Vic !

Un choc surnaturel sortit de la bouche du mort-vivant et frappa Artoria. Un Cri comprit le roi de Bretagne. Son arme lui fut arrachée des mains. Un réflexe évita la mort au chevalier, la jetant hors de la trajectoire de la masse. Malheureusement, elle trébucha sur un cadavre. Un garde s'interposa, lui permettant de ramasser un espadon et de se redresser.

Artoria se jeta alors en avant et frappa, enfonçant profondément la lame dans l'épaule du monstre qui s'effondra sur un genou. L'épée à deux mains relevée, elle l'abattit sur le crâne. Le mort-vivant tomba au sol.

Autour d'elle, les combats s'achevaient et... les momies fuyaient, poursuivies par une partie des défenseurs, tandis que les archers terminaient de vider leurs carquois. Cela avait été bref... mais intense. Elle ramassa un bouclier et la masse d'arme noire.

\- Vous allez bien ?

Artoria fit face à un garde au visage inquiet. Elle sourit en voyant que Rin l'accompagnait.

\- Juste quelques égratignures... Que sont ces choses ?

\- Des draugr. Autrefois, la coutume en Bordeciel voulait que les seigneurs soient enterrés avec leurs serviteurs. Nul ne sait plus vraiment pourquoi, mais les morts n'ont pas trouvé le repos. Autrefois, sans doute, les populations locales leur faisaient des offrandes... Elles le font même encore parfois. Sinon, il arrive aux draugr de sortir pour attaquer les fermes et les villages. Ils volent de la nourriture, du charbon, des torches et des bûches pour éclairer et chauffer leurs tombes, des vêtements, et des livres.


	6. Chapter 6 Le roi des tombes

-Vifazur, 21e jour, 4E 201-

Rin jeta un regard un peu incrédule en direction du tombeau. Les deux femmes venaient de gravir un long escalier pour aboutir à une large esplanade en pierre sur deux niveaux. Le plus bas, jalonné d'arches de pierre accueillait une table de sacrifice. De part et d'autre de cette dernière, deux volées de marche permettaient d'accéder à la partie haute de la dalle de pierre.

Elles conduisaient au Répit des Morts proprement dit, un tumulus adossé à la colline. Sous une sculpture de style primitif, ressemblant à une tête de dragon, s'ouvrait une porte de pierre entre deux braseros.

\- Bon sang, regardez ces ruines, c'est remarquable.

Artoria Pendragon répondit d'un simple hochement de tête. Visiblement, l'enthousiasme de Rin ne s'étendait pas au Roi des Chevaliers.

Bouclier au bras gauche, tenant la masse d'arme noire dans la main droite, Artoria poussa la porte qui tourna sans effort sur ses gonds.

Un escalier descendait dans les profondeurs. La maçonnerie grossière, non jointoyée, était soutenue par des piliers et des arcboutants en bois liés entre eux par des liens de cuir. De loin en loin, des torches accrochées aux murs éclairaient le passage. On pouvait voir une pièce, plus loin.

Le chevalier prit la tête, tous ses sens aux aguets. Son instinct lui murmurait qu'un danger les attendait au bas des marches.

Artoria fronça les sourcils, tournant rapidement la tête pour évaluer les menaces éventuelles. La salle avec ses multiples alvéoles, certaines occupées par des momies, d'autres par des squelettes, servait de tombeau. Au centre, une table de pierre accueillait quelques urnes funéraires et... un étrange objet en forme de griffes à trois doigts avec des ongles en rubis.

Toutefois...

Face à l'entrée, une herse fermait un couloir de l'autre côté de la table de pierre. Entre les deux se tenait un homme translucide et aux contours flous. Sans un mot, sans produire un son, le fantôme traversa la herse continua dans le passage puis tourna à gauche et disparut.

Rin avait regardé la scène sans rien dire et s'avança vers la table de pierre, suivie par Artoria. La magus s'immobilisa devant la griffe qu'elle examina attentivement.

\- Hum... le reposoir n'est pas un simple socle, il s'agit d'une plaque à pression. Retirer la griffe de son emplacement déclenchera quelque chose.

\- Il y a une porte.

Artoria montra un passage obscur en partie barré par des éboulis. Tohsaka poussa le battant pour découvrir une petite pièce avec encore plus de jarres funéraires. Visiblement, on ne pouvait avancer plus loin par là. Elles revinrent dans la salle principale.

\- Bon... la griffe doit peut-être être retirée pour lever la herse.

Rin semblait assez morose de faire cette observation.

\- Toutefois, cela peut aussi déclencher un piège.

Artoria approuva.

\- Je vais le faire, je suis plus résistante que vous.

\- Comme vous voulez.

Le bras gauche tendu, son autre main posée dans la saignée du coude, Rin Tohsaka se prépara à affronter l'imprévisible.

Artoria prit la griffe et recula vivement. Il y eut un déclic, puis un bruit de chaîne tandis que la herse remontait. Un effet positif... Néanmoins, les grognements qui s'élevaient des alcôves l'étaient moins. En effet, plusieurs draugrs venaient de s'éveiller, les yeux brûlant d'un feu bleu, les antiques mort-vivants se redressaient.

Rin cria : " gandr" et un projectile noir quitta sa main, frappant une des momies qui venait de s'asseoir sur sa couche de pierre. Sans regarder le résultat de l'attaque, Artoria fondit en avant, la masse d'ébonite fracassa le crâne d'un premier draug avant de se ruer sur un second qui commençait à bander un arc.

Le temps de revenir au milieu de la pièce, la Japonaise avait éliminé un de ses propres adversaires. Elle se cachait derrière un pilier, jurant à voix basse tandis que le dernier monstre la cherchait, flèche encochée. Lui aussi rencontra la masse d'arme noire et mourut... cette fois définitivement.

\- Euh... merci... enfin, je m'en serais sortie toute seule, mais il est bon de voir que vous prenez à cœur ma défense.

\- Oui.

\- Que fais-t-on, maintenant ?

\- On suit le fantôme.

Rin battit des paupières.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Il connait les lieux, nous non.

Sans attendre de réponse Artoria avança dans le couloir et recula vivement en entendant un déclic. Quatre lances de métal sortirent de logement dans le boyau, empalant l'air à l'endroit qu'occupait le chevalier, un instant plus tôt.

Le répit des morts se révéla comme un labyrinthe d'étroits tunnels, chichement éclairés. Les pièges, les araignées et les rats géants suffisaient à les transformer en coupe-gorge. Toutefois, les draugr se révélaient encore plus dangereux et pugnaces.

Ils s'éveillaient de leur sommeil millénaire à leur approche, quittant leurs tombes pour brandir d'horribles armes bardées d'ergots. Artoria les considéra avec mépris : " Voilà des armes mal équilibrées et susceptibles de rester coincées dans un bouclier ou une armure. Leurs forgerons étaient-ils stupides ?"

Jusque là, le chevalier avait réglé tous les problèmes sans plus d'un léger soutien de la part de Rin. Toutefois, elles arrivèrent dans une vaste salle sur deux niveaux et la mage eut l'occasion de briller. Grâce au gandr, elle abattit les archers disposés dans les galeries supérieures, alors que le roi de Bretagne éliminait les draugr qui combattaient dans l'arène envahie d'eau que formait le bas de la salle.

Il fallut ensuite traverser un pont balayé périodiquement par des haches suspendues. Les réflexes et la rapidité du chevalier lui permirent d'atteindre un anneau qui, tiré, suspendit le mécanisme infernal.

Le fantôme continuait à les guider. À sa suite, ils atteignirent une porte défendue par un champ d'énergie lumineux. Néanmoins, le mort sans repos obliqua pour descendre un escalier latéral.

Ils affrontèrent d'autres draugr, des pièges avant d'arriver à une oubliette. Le fantôme les y attendait assis sur un tas de décombre. Une momie recroquevillée, à ses pieds, tenait un livre. Curieuse, Artoria s'en empara. Le papier avait souffert de siècles d'exposition à l'humidité mais quelques lignes restaient lisibles.

\- Olaf notre tourmenteur, ô borgne renégat, démon sanguinaire et tueur de dragon, cita-t-elle.

Rin s'approcha.

\- Montrez voir.

La magus fronça les sourcils.

\- Je crois que c'est ce que nous cherchions, le "Sonnet d'Olaf". Donc...

Ses yeux tombèrent sur le cadavre et le fantôme toujours assis à quelques pas. Artoria termina à sa place.

\- Alors, il s'agit de Svaknir, le barde. Exactement comme les anciennes chroniques le racontent, Olaf l'a enfermé dans sa tombe... pour qu'il y meure dans la solitude, les ténèbres et la faim.

Sans doute Svaknir avait compris ses paroles car il disparut. À un instant, il se trouvait là et soudain il n'y était plus.

\- Artoria, vous croyez qu'il a trouvé le repos ?

\- Non, ramener le Sonnet à la lumière n'y suffira pas.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Les morts sans repos veulent la vengeance !

Les deux jeunes femmes retraversèrent une partie des catacombes, repoussèrent une attaque de draugr avant de se retrouver devant la porte protégée par une barrière magique. Le fantôme de Svaknir les y attendait. Il leva une main au-dessus de l'épaule, concentrant du prana dans un orbe lumineux qui se mit à grossir, puis le lança sur l'accès. Le champ de force se désintégra et les battants s'ouvrirent en grands.

Derrière, le long couloir s'ornait de fresques. Rin les regarda avec intérêts, mais le Graal ne poussait pas l'obligeance jusqu'à traduire les inscriptions rédigées dans des langues disparues. Au bout du passage, une porte circulaire, formée de plusieurs anneaux gravés de symboles et au centre, un médaillon avec trois trous. Comme le fantôme traversa l'obstacle, les deux jeunes femmes restèrent seules de ce côté.

Une main sur la hanche, un doigt levé, Rin se tourna vers la femme-chevalier.

\- Je crois qu'il s'agit d'une serrure à combinaisons. Les anneaux sont mobiles, il suffit de les faire tourner pour aligner les figures. Mais au centre... il faut une clef !

\- Est-ce que cela pourrait vous être utile, Rin ?

Artoria venait de sortir la griffe de rubis de sa sacoche. Les yeux de la Magus s'étrécirent comme elle inspectait l'artefact sous toutes ces coutures. Et sur la paume se trouvait trois symboles.

\- Ce peut-il que cela soit aussi simple ? À moins que... bien sûr... Artoria, je croyais que les pièges que nous avons rencontrés servaient à empêcher des pillards d'entrer dans le tombeau. Sauf qu'il suffisait à quelqu'un venu de l'extérieur d'enlever la griffe de son support pour ouvrir la herse d'entrée.

Le premier anneau montrant la figure d'un loup, comme sur la clef, Rin n'y toucha pas. Elle fit cependant tourner le second pour qu'il montre un aigle, et le troisième - à nouveau, un loup. Puis la magus se servit de la griffe pour faire tourner le médaillon central. Aussitôt il y eut une suite de choc, comme si des verrous rentraient dans le mur, puis les anneaux tournèrent d'eux-mêmes pour composer de nouvelles figures. Lentement, soulevant de la poussière, la porte rentra dans le sol, dégageant une nouvelle section du couloir.

\- Oui, c'est ça... les pièges, les portes à énigmes ne sont pas là pour empêcher des humains d'entrer, mais pour retenir les draugr, pour qu'ils ne quittent pas la tombe.

Svaknir les conduisit à une vaste salle dont les limites se perdaient dans les ténèbres. En deux parties, elle se voyait séparée par quelques marches formant un palier supérieur où l'on voyait un large catafalque de pierre, ainsi qu'une partie intermédiaire avec plusieurs trônes accueillant des draugr. Le bas de la chambre centrale de la tombe était une sorte d'arène entourée par deux cercles de fauteuils de pierres, occupés par des momies... dont certaines n'avaient pas supporté le passage des siècles.

\- Je n'aime pas beaucoup ça.

Rin jetait des regards inquiets sur les morts, s'attendant à les voir se lever d'un instant à l'autre.

\- Olaf, réveille-toi, l'heure de ma revanche est arrivée.

Surprise, Artoria se retourna vers Svaknir. Pour la première fois, le fantôme venait de parler, brandissant une épée spectrale vers le catafalque. Et il y eut une réponse, mais pas sous la forme de mots.

La tombe fut secouée comme par un bref séisme. Un grondement se fit entendre. Les torches vacillèrent, tandis que de la poussière tombait du plafond. Le sol se souleva et Rin s'accrocha à la femme-chevalier pour ne pas tomber.

Pire, dans les yeux des morts, un feu bleu s'alluma.

Pour Rin Tohsaka, les minutes suivantes ressemblèrent à un cauchemar. Des draugr se jetaient sur elle où tiraient des flèches dans sa direction. La magus ripostait avec ses sorts, jurant de ne pas avoir avec elle ses joyaux magiques. Mais même si Rin parvint à détruire plusieurs ennemis, le souffle de la mort l'effleura plus de fois qu'elle le pouvait compter. Heureusement, les momies de guerriers nordiques attaquaient surtout le fantôme de Svaknir, et le barde ne semblait guère les craindre, les tuant l'une après l'autre.

De plus, Artoria courrait, bondissait, parait et frappait. Sa masse d'arme noire semait la mort, foudroyant un ennemi ici. Avant que la jeune femme ne reparte pour en tuer un autre, là. Avec sa puissance, il ne lui était rarement nécessaire de donner plus d'un coup pour terrasser un draugr.

\- Rin !

Le chevalier la jeta de côté. Stupéfaite, la magus la vit arrêter une hache brandie par un mort-vivant en armure corrodée, vociférant dans un antique dialecte. Le visage de marbre, incroyablement belle, pure image de la vaillance, Artoria ripostait déjà. La masse d'arme frappa le monstre sur le côté de la tête. Son heaume se brisa et le draugr fut soulevé du sol. Il heurta violement le mur avant de retomber comme un sac de linge sale.

Stupéfaite, le cœur battant à tout rompre, Rin n'arrivait pas à détacher les yeux du profil délicat de son amie.

"Qu'est-ce qu'elle est belle... " pensa Rin, le souffle coupé "On dirait l'ange de la mort".

Certes, Rin n'ignorait pas que ce qu'était le syndrome du pont suspendu. Une émotion forte, comme la peur de la mort, pouvait induire une forte attirance... pour un membre du sexe opposé. Sauf que... Artoria appartenait au même genre qu'elle.

Aussi perturbant que puisse être la révélation d'une bisexualité latente, la situation ne s'y prêtait guère. Artoria vacilla, reculant d'un pas, une flèche saillait de son épaule.

La vue du sang, tira Rin de sa transe. Furieuse elle découvrit un draugr en haillons qui armait une autre flèche.

\- Gandr !

Un projectile de ténèbres sortait de sa main après l'autre. Là-bas, littéralement bombardé, le mort-vivant se désintégra en fragments d'os et de chair momifiée.

Artoria arracha la tige empennée et jeta le projectile au sol. Ses facultés d'auto-guérison refermaient déjà la plaie.

À côté d'elles, Svaknir posa un pied sur la poitrine d'un draug tombé à genoux, pour en retirer sa lame profondément enfoncée. Le silence retomba sur une scène de carnage, plusieurs dizaines de mort-vivants gisaient autour d'eux.

Le barde brandit derechef sa lame en direction du sarcophage du tyran.

\- Olaf, viens te battre !

De nouveau, la tombe fut secouée par un impressionnant grondement colérique. Les quatre mort-vivants assis sur les trônes au pied du cercueil de pierre se relevèrent.

Ce fut vite terminé. Certes, les nouveaux venus se battaient mieux que les simples guerriers qu'ils avaient affronté jusque là. Puissants seigneurs à la cour du roi Olaf ou officiers de son armée, sans doute faisaient-ils partis de l'élite de son royaume. Cependant, à quatre ils ne pouvaient guère espérer résister longtemps.

\- Olaf, lâche, prépare-toi à subir ma vengeance.

Il n'y eut pas seulement un grondement en réponse à cette nouvelle provocation de Svaknir. La dalle de pierre fermant la tombe du tyran fut violement éjectée tandis que des membres parcheminés cherchaient un appui pour se hisser hors du cercueil.

Le roi Olaf ressemblait aux autres draugrs. Toutefois il portait une magnifique armure de plates nordiques, ses épaules se drapaient dans une cape de fourrure qui retombait jusqu'à ses chevilles. Barbu et borgne, son front s'ornait d'une couronne de dents de dragons.

Furieux, il se tourna vers le barde.

\- Insolent, meurt ! Coassa-t-il de la même voix gutturale propre à tous les draugr.

Simultanément, plusieurs tourbillons d'énergie violette se formèrent autour du sinistre roi des morts. Chacun relâcha un squelette sans armure, mais brandissant une arme à deux mains ou un arc.

Alors que Svaknir se jetait en avant, Olaf se mit à crier dans la langue draconnique.

\- KRII !

Frappé par une tornade d'énergie rouge, surgie de la bouche du tyran, le fantôme tituba. Il réussit cependant à parer l'attaque du monstre ricanant. Aussitôt les deux vieux ennemis se mirent à échanger des horions à coups redoublés. Des siècles de haine se déchargeaient ainsi dans les gerbes d'étincelles nées de la rencontre des lames.

Seulement, Rin ne pouvait se contenter de regarder. Elle utilisait "gandr" et les attaques électriques apprises dans un livre de magie locale pour tenir à distance les squelettes. Artoria, qui avait bondit aux côtés de Svaknir, contribuait aussi à protéger ce dernier des esclaves du roi des morts.

Lorsque le dernier d'entre eux se fut brisé sous la violence des attaques, le Roi des Chevaliers bondit en avant sa masse frappa sous le bras que le tyran avait levé pour arrêter l'épée du fantôme, et lui fracassa la hanche. Le monstre tomba à genoux.

\- Ce n'est pas possible... je suis Olaf le borgne... le roi de Bordeciel... j'ai vaincu le grand dragon Numinex... je... je... je ne peux pas être vaincu ! Pas par le fantôme d'un homme que j'ai vaincu... pas par des gamines !

\- Roi Olaf, ou prétendu tel, un monarque doit toujours protéger son peuple et son royaume. Soit il meurt pour eux, soit il meurt par eux... Être roi, c'est abandonner l'orgueil personnel au profit de l'orgueil du royaume. Vous ne l'avez pas compris. Depuis des milliers d'années, à Solitude, on brûle l'effigie d'un faux roi s'étant montré trop vantard. Adieu Olaf, voilà l'histoire que les bardes chantent sur vous !

Svaknir avait écouté la répartie d'Artoria jusqu'à la fin. Puis il frappa Olaf à la tête. Le mort-vivant s'effondra dans un fracas de métal. Le fantôme fit quelques pas. Son épée avait disparut et un luth se trouvait à présent entre ses mains. Il se mit à jouer, bien qu'aucun son ne se fasse entendre. Une lumière dorée tomba, enveloppant le fantôme qui disparut lentement.

Artoria acquiesça avec dignité, fixant tour à tour l'endroit où s'était tenu Svaknir et la dépouille d'Olaf.

\- Un grand tort a été réparé. Nous pouvons partir d'ici fière de ce que nous avons accompli.

Rin se sentait emplit d'une étrange joie, elle savait que ce n'était pas vraiment la sienne. D'une manière où d'une autre, cette émotion lui avait été communiquée par le fantôme enfin libéré ou peut-être par la lumière dorée qui l'avait emporté... peut-être un signe des dieux accueillant parmi eux celui qui avait si longtemps aspiré à la paix.

Tendant l'oreille, la magus écouta. Un son étrange résonnait... un chœur de voix masculines ! Surprise, elle s'approcha du mur en arc de cercle derrière le cercueil de pierre. On y lisait une étrange inscription cunéiforme. Certaines lettres brasillaient d'énergie !

À son tour, intriguée, Artoria s'approcha... et le chœur monta crescendo, puissant, hypnotique ! Soudain, des rubans de lumière éthérée s'arrachèrent à l'antique texte et enveloppèrent le roi de Bretagne. Environnée d'une aura bleu-orangée, elle sentit son cœur de dragon pulser avec puissance, tandis que l'énergie voyageait dans son sang.

\- Artoria !

Le cri de Rin la fit se retourner.

\- Je vais bien.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

La femme-chevalier se concentra sur son cœur sentant... sentant les contours de quelque chose... mais quoi... comme un mot que l'a sur le bout de la langue mais qui lui échappait.

\- Je ne sais pas. J'ai absorbé quelque chose. J'ignore, cependant, ce que c'est.


	7. Chapter 7 Rex Quondam

-Vifazur, 22e jour, 4E 201-

Artoria et Rin avaient passé la nuit à l'auberge du Bosquet de Dunstad avant de marcher une bonne partie de la journée pour retourner à Solitude. Arrivés à la bibliothèque du collège des bardes, un Haut Elfe avec une barbe nattée et des cheveux blonds leur sourit :

\- Alors comment se passe le petit travail que je vous ai confié ?

Artoria ne montra aucune émotion, alors qu'elle tendait à Viarmo le manuscrit récupéré dans l'oubliette où reposait Svaknir.

\- Tenez, voilà le sonnet du Roi Olaf.

\- Ah, montrez-moi ça.

Le directeur du collège des bardes se mit à tourner les pages avec avidité. Toutefois, l'expression d'excitation initiale se métamorphosa rapidement en un air déçu.

\- Non, non ça ne va pas, la copie est trop ancienne, certains passages sont illisibles et... pour ce que l'on peut lire... disons que les vers des bardes ont bien changé.

\- Où voulez-vous en venir, Viarmo?

Le directeur parut très embarrassé.

\- Je ne peux pas présenter le sonnet du roi Olaf à la cour. Et si ne peux présenter une preuve que la crémation du roi Olaf est une célébration de Solitude, alors les festivités que le collège perpétue depuis si longtemps seront annulées.

Rin, qui écoutait jusque là en silence, se mit en colère, serrant les poings et le rouge lui montant aux joues.

\- Vous voulez dire que nous avons participé à une bataille rangée, pénétrées dans un tombeau remplis de pièges, d'araignées géantes et de draug tous ça pour " Oh, non ça ne convient pas à la cour".

Mima-t-elle en reproduisant la voix et les expressions de Viarmo.

\- Et bien si ça ne convient pas, écrivez un nouveau sonnet plus au goût du jarl et de ses courtisans.

Viarmo recula devant la diatribe.

\- Réécrire, mais ce n'est pas très correct !

Les yeux de la jeune japonaise s'étrécirent, tandis qu'un sourire tors achevait de lui donner un air maléfique.

\- Vu ce qui est arrivé à Svaknir, pour avoir dit la vérité, je doute que beaucoup de chants de l'Edda poétique soient aussi corrects que vous le croyez. Viarmo, vous ne me ferrez jamais croire que les bardes de Bordeciel racontent uniquement les faits et la vérité vraie. Tous les poètes vivent des donations des puissants.

Viarmo resta un bref instant, bouche ouverte, puis se dégonfla comme un ballon de baudruche.

\- D'accord, je peux imiter le style en m'inspirant des parties intactes. Toutefois, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé entre ces passages.

Le sourire de Rin restait maléfique et plein de confiance lorsqu'elle répondit.

\- Rassurez-vous, j'ai rencontré le roi Olaf dans sa pourrissante majesté, j'ai plein d'idée.

Il ne fallut pas une demi-heure pour que Rin et Viarmo arrivent à un résultat qu'ils jugeaient corrects. Toutefois, Artoria trouva qu'Olaf le Borgne se trouvait copieusement brocardé. Visiblement, la Magus avait gardé quelques rancœurs envers le roi des tombes.

La version réécrite faisait du tyran un escroc qui avait passé un pacte avec le dragon Numinex, le laissant s'échapper après l'avoir "vaincu". Lâche, il aurait usé de basses flatteries et de viles manipulations pour dresser l'une contre l'autre Solitude et Fordhiver, sans quitter la sécurité de son château.

Le Roi des Chevaliers s'étonna de trouver amusante cette mesquine vengeance. Décidemment, le royaume de Bordeciel n'était pas prêt à faire face à ce démon de Tohsaka. Sa langue acérée se révélait meurtrière.

Viarmo s'empressa de partir avec Rin, pour présenter le sonnet au jarl Elisif. Toutefois, Artoria déclina leur invitation à les suivre. Il lui restait une tâche remplir. Il s'agissait même de sa raison de venir ici. N'avait-elle pas accepté de retrouver le sonnet en échange du savoir des bardes ?

\- Excusez-moi de vous de vous déranger, seriez-vous l'historien Giraud ?

Dans l'escalier, le Roi des Chevaliers venait de rencontrer un homme qui correspondait à la description de l'historien bréton que Viarmo lui avait recommandé.

\- Bonjour, je suis en effet Giraud Gemane, l'historien du collège des bardes. J'enseigne aux bardes à connaître les légendes, là où les autres professeurs enseignent la musique et le chant. Vous devez être dame Artoria. Le directeur m'a expliqué que vous aviez besoin de mes lumières.

Une fois encore Artoria expliqua qu'elle recherchait une épée qui se serait transmise de "roi-sauveurs" en "roi-sauveurs", une épée qui les désignerait.

Giraud resta pensif un instant puis entra dans la bibliothèque chercher un livre sur une étagère.

\- Voici " La légende de l'Aigle Carmin" par Tredayn Dren, archiviste de Fordhiver.

Excellent narrateur, Giraud commença à raconter l'histoire d'un jeune Crevassais né alors que les rayons du soleil couchant teintait d'écarlate la région des Collines Fendues, couvertes d'arbres aux feuillages déjà teinté de rouge par l'automne. Alors que la délivrance venait, les chamanes l'arrachèrent au ventre maternel. Couvert de sang, il poussa son premier cri et du ciel un aigle lui répondit.

Les signes entourant sa naissance persuadèrent les hommes-médecines de son clan qu'il serait roi. Cependant, le sang coulerait sous son règne. Ainsi, on le nomma Faolan, ce qui dans la langue de la Crevasse veut dire "Aigle Carmin".

À cette époque, les hommes de la Crevasse vivaient librement, mais pas en paix. En effet, ils se divisaient en cinq royaumes fréquemment en guerre.

Cette indépendance pris fin lorsque l'impératrice Hestra envoya ses armées, depuis Cyrodiil, conquérir la région. Elle vainquit par les armes ou par la terreur ceux qui ne furent pas achetés par ses présents. Les Collines Fendues, où régnaient à présent Faolan, restaient le dernier royaume indépendant. L'Aigle Carmin appela à la résistance, toutefois il fut trahis par les propres anciens de sa tribu qui le déposèrent et le chassèrent, avant de se soumettre peureusement aux envoyés de l'impératrice du sud.

Ses forces réduites à quelques fidèles, Faolan n'en continua pas moins la lutte. Toutefois, s'il détruisait une patrouille, un poste de garde, dix hommes venaient pour remplacer chaque mort. Un jour, alors qu'il bivouaquait, une harfeuse vint le voir.

\- Une harfeuse ?

Jusque là, Artoria avait écouté attentivement, à la recherche d'informations pertinentes. Toutefois, Giraud Gemane venait d'utiliser un terme qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

\- Il s'agit de vieilles femmes mâtinées d'oiseaux. Des sorcières qui ont accepté cette horrible transformation, et sacrifié leur santé mentale à d'immondes dieux, en échange de pouvoirs et surtout de l'immortalité.

Le Roi des Chevaliers acquiesça et fit signe à l'historien de poursuivre.

Donc une harfeuse vint à Faolan lui proposer son aide. Et il accepta... il sacrifia tout : son cœur, son humanité, son indépendance. En retour, il devint invincible. Les légendes racontent qu'il maniait une épée flamboyante. Il devint l'esprit Vengeur des Crevassais, semant la mort parmi les légions de l'Impératrice. Il lui suffit de deux années pour chasser l'Ordre Alessien de la Crevasse.

\- L'Ordre Alessien ?

Giraud répondit d'un signe de tête.

\- Le premier empire humain, ayant évincé les Elfes Sauvages, au centre du continent, fut fondé par sainte Alessia et on le nommait ainsi. Vous l'ignoriez ?

\- Je suis un chevalier, pas un érudit. Continuez, je vous prie.

Toutefois, pendant les cinq ans qui suivirent, le règne de Faolan ne fut pas celui que les Crevassais auraient pu souhaiter. L'âme de l'Aigle Carmin n'était plus tout à fait la sienne. Avide de vengeance, dur, dénué de pitié comme de remords, il aurait été un roi inhumain.

Puis les Alessiens revinrent...

Giraud Gemane se leva pour aller chercher un autre livre qu'il posa à côté de "La légende de l'Aigle Carmin".

\- Jusque là, tout ce que je vous ai raconté, provient des récits de la Crevasse. Néanmoins, " Légendes oubliées", de Talsgar l'Ancien, un autre texte explorant les traditions de Bordeciel, s'est attaché à rechercher des preuves de l'existence de l'Aigle Carmin. En fouillant les archives de la Cité Impériale, en Cyrodiil, son auteur a découvert qu'un rebelle non nommé aurait réussis à détruire une légion entière de son armée et situe cet événement vers l'an 1033 de la première ère.

Devant le froncement de sourcil d'Artoria, il précisa.

\- Il y a quelque chose comme deux mille ans.

Giraud termina la légende de l'Aigle Carmin en racontant que Faolan aurait affronté la légion envoyée par Hestra et l'aurait défaite, tuant de son épée des centaines d'ennemis. Mortellement blessé, il finit par succomber.

\- Effectivement, c'est très intéressant.

Faolan, L'Aigle Carmin... Elle même s'appelait Artoria et son nom voulait dire "Roi des Ours", même mention d'un animal tutélaire considéré comme royal. La couleur rouge lui allait aussi comme un gant. Chacune de ses grandes batailles s'était achevée le soir, sur une colline que le sang et le soleil couchant teintaient d'écarlate. Elle aussi avait été un roi considéré comme inhumain. Trahie, elle avait gagné sa dernière bataille juste pour mourir. On retrouvait les mêmes éléments, même si leur ordre différait. Cependant...

\- Comme je vous l'ai dit, je cherche une épée qui aurait été brandie par une succession de roi-sauveurs.

L'historien tourna quelques pages d'un livre.

\- Tredayne Dren se contente de mentionner des histoires similaires de rois et d'épées légendaires dans les mythes antérieurs à cette époque, mais il n'entre pas dans les détails. Faolan ne serait que le dernier d'entre eux. Alors qu'on le conduisait à sa tombe, il aurait demandé à ses ultimes fidèles de garder son épée et de ne la lui ramener que lorsque les envahisseurs auraient été chassés, de sorte qu'il puisse revenir et régner sur eux pour l'éternité. De la sorte, il mit fin à la transmission de l'épée de roi en roi.

Le chevalier eut un de ses rares sourires. Oui, tout concordait avec sa propre légende telle que lui avait raconté Rin. Le roi qui a régné et qui régnera.

\- Où est la Crevasse ?

\- La plupart des Nordiques vous répondront qu'il s'agit de la châtellerie de ce nom.

Giraud déploya une carte de Bordeciel et mis le doigt sur la région sud-ouest. On y voyait notamment un blason montrant une tête de bélier, symbolisant la capitale, Markarth.

\- Toutefois, ce n'est seulement à moitié vrai. En fait, autrefois, la Crevasse formait cinq petits royaumes brétons. Le territoire qui constitue à présent la châtellerie de la Crevasse fut conquis, il y a six siècles de cela, par Tiber Septim, son premier exploit d'ailleurs. Quant à l'ouest de la Crevasse, elle fait à présent partie du royaume d'Abondance, en Haute-Roche. Le royaume des Collines Fendues, dont Faolan fut roi, s'étendait entre la rivière Karth, et la frontière de l'actuelle châtellerie de Blancherive. La forteresse où il livra sa dernière bataille doit être, les "Tours scindées". Toutefois, vous ne pouvez pas y accéder par l'est. Descendez la Karth depuis Markarth, puis traversez au "Gué des quatre crânes," montez jusqu'au plateau. L'accès ouest de la forteresse devrait se trouver au nord. Mais faite attention aux Parjures, ils se sont emparés des Collines Fendues et les tiennent contre le Jarl de Markarth.

Artoria fronça les sourcils.

\- Qui sont les Parjures ?

L'historien eut un petit soupir, peut-être fatigué de tout expliquer.

\- Il y a trente ans de cela, pendant la Grande Guerre, les Crevassais réussirent à s'emparer brièvement de Markarth et à proclamer leur indépendance. Toutefois, Ulfric Sombrage reprit la ville deux ans plus tard, juste après la signature du Traité de l'Or Blanc. Il massacra tous les Crevassais qui refusaient de lui prêter serment. Ceux qui réussirent à s'enfuir devinrent les Parjures.

Artoria se rembrunit à l'évocation des nouvelles atrocités commises par Ulfric.

\- Plus j'en apprends sur le jarl de Vendeaume, moins je l'apprécie.

Giraud approuva.

\- Un autre roi Olaf ! Toutefois, dame Artoria, ne commettez pas l'erreur de prendre les Parjures pour de pauvres victimes innocentes. Ils pillent les fermes et les villages, attaquent les caravanes marchandes. Ils tuent, non pour voler, mais pour détruire. Ils enlèvent les femmes et les enfants, les spriggans et les géants, pour les sacrifier à des divinités hérétiques qu'ils appellent les "Anciens Dieux".

L'historien plissa les lèvres dans une moue de dégoût.

\- La guerre civile actuelle est un conflit entre trois factions. Les Parjures compensent la faiblesse de leurs effectifs par l'étalage de leur cruauté.

-Vifazur, 24e jour, 4E 201-

Il avait fallu presque une journée de voyage pour atteindre Markarth. L'antique cité des Nains, restait impressionnante, même des milliers d'années après l'extinction de cette race mystérieuse. Installée à l'extrémité d'un défilé, la capitale de la Crevasse avait littéralement été sculptée dans les parois. Tout ce qui n'avait pas été bâtis dans la pierre blanche des montagnes luisait des reflets de bronze de l'alliage simplement connu sous le nom de "métal dwemer".

Après avoir dormis une nuit à "l'Auberge du Sang-d'Argent" et pris une solide collation... (Artoria mangeant littéralement pour trois) les deux jeunes femmes repartirent en longeant une rivière qui prenait sa source dans Markarth.

Juste à l'endroit où le cours d'eau rejoignait la rivière Karth, elles tombèrent dans une embuscade des Parjures. Trois sauvages leur tombèrent dessus. Ils se vêtaient de fourrure, de parures de plumes. Certains portaient des crânes humains à la ceinture. Leurs armes consistaient en ossements ornés de dents animales.

Le combat fut bref. Artoria terrassa deux ennemis avec sa masse, le troisième tomba sous les sorts de Rin Tohsaka.

Le Roi des Chevaliers regarda les dépouilles. L'aspect barbares des tenues et surtout les andouillers arborés par deux d'entre eux lui rappelaient des souvenirs.

\- Ils ressemblent à des Fianna...

Rin fronça les sourcils.

\- Vous voulez parler des légendaires guerriers irlandais qui formaient l'armée du Haut-Roi d'Éire ?

\- J'ignore ce que les légendes, après mon époque, ont raconté. Cela fut certainement enjolivé... Les Fianna constituaient des bandes rivales qui vivaient de manière primitive dans les forêts d'Irlande, des chasseurs et des guerriers. Toutefois, ils protégeaient aussi les habitants des géants maléfiques comme les Formorés. Seulement, ces "Parjures" ressemblent à une version encore plus primitive et surtout maléfique des Fianna.

D'une main, Artoria montra les trophées constitués de crânes humains.

Après avoir franchis le "Gué des quatre crânes", Rin et Artoria arrivèrent sur le plateau qui constituait l'antique royaume de Faolan. Elles y découvrirent l'entrée d'une caverne gardés par quelques Parjures qu'elles éliminèrent.

Les boyaux naturels s'enfonçant dans les profondeurs avaient autrefois été aménagés par les hommes. On y voyait à présent des squelettes et des corps profanés, empalés sur des pieux... témoignages d'une furie barbare qui mit Artoria hors d'elle. Un escalier conduisait à une porte donnant sur l'extérieur.

La forteresse de l'Aigle Carmin consistait en une succession de terrasses dominant le cours de la Karth. Des escaliers, passant entre des arches maçonnées, relaient entre-elles les plateformes. Bien entendu, des Parjures gardaient l'endroit. Comme les premières flèches s'écrasaient autour d'elles, venues de la première estrade de pierre, Rin réagit en utilisant "Gandr".

Les tirs d'énergie noire forcèrent un archer à s'abriter derrière une colonne. Il baissa la tête pour encocher une flèche et, lorsqu'il les releva... ses yeux plongèrent dans un regard d'émeraude d'une absolue froideur. Artoria venait de se matérialiser près de lui, bondissant de marche en marche avec une incroyable prestesse.

La masse noire tourbillonna et le corps sans vis fut projeté dans l'abîme en contrebas. Déjà, le Roi des Chevaliers reprenait son ascension. Un deuxième archer périt tout aussi vite que le premier lorsqu'elle parvint au palier supérieur. Toutefois, les bruits de combat rameutèrent un trio de Parjures maniant chacun deux épées ou deux haches faites d'ossements et de dents, ornés de plumes.

Parant du bouclier ou de sa masse, Artoria contint le premier assaut. Puis contre-attaqua de toute sa force. Son arme, coulée dans un bloc de verre volcanique que les locaux appelaient ébonite, se rit des pitoyables protections de ses ennemis. Rejetés violemment en arrière, les Parjures chancelèrent. Soudain des projectiles d'énergie noire frappèrent un des hommes qui s'effondra. Un instant plus tard, le Roi des Chevaliers tuait un second. Épouvanté, le troisième prit la fuite et les "gandr" tiré par Rin le frappèrent en plein dos alors qu'il se trouvait à mi-escalier.

Sur une arête rocheuse naturelle dominant la volée de marches, un archer s'en prit à eux... et fut stupéfié de voir Artoria bondir jusqu'à lui. La masse d'ébonite lui broya le crâne sans effort. Au sommet des degrés, elles atteignirent un campement sur un plateau naturel. On y voyait des tentes de cuir, des tables avec des écuelles et des cuillères de bois, une forge, des cibles pour l'entraînement au tir.

Deux guerriers Parjures furent facilement éliminés avant qu'une femme-chamane sorte d'une tente. Elle tendit la main et, dans un tourbillon d'énergie violette, se matérialisa une étrange créature féminine, faite de flamme et de scories ardentes : un atronach de feu. Artoria se rua en avant, avec de rapides changements de trajectoire pour éviter les projectiles ignés que lui envoyait le démon d'Oblivion.

Négligeant l'atronach, elle frappa le chaman épouvanté. Il y eut un craquement audible lorsque la masse la frappa en pleine poitrine. Lorsqu'elle s'effondra, le démon disparut.

Il fallut encore tuer un guerrier et deux archers avant de gravir le dernier escalier montant vers une impressionnante plate-forme de pierre dominée par deux tours.

En haut des marches, face à une table de sacrifice, un trône de pierre était occupé par un dernier Parjure. Il se leva, confiant dans sa haute taille et sa forte musculature. Il avait deux armes, un sabre et une hache, tout deux en orichalque. Ces armes d'excellentes qualités brasillaient d'énergie magique.

Il eut un rictus méprisant pour la jeune femme qui lui faisait face. De petite taille, ses cheveux blonds réunis en une élégante natte nouée à l'arrière du crâne, elle n'avait rien de terrifiant. Son armure de fer rouillée et son bouclier de bois la désignaient comme un de ces pauvres mercenaires que le jarl leur envoyait parfois. Aucun ne repartait...

De Son côté, le Roi des Chevaliers eut un léger mouvement de recul en découvrant le trou dans la poitrine de son adversaire. La cage thoracique avait été sciée... à la place du cœur, un étrange végétal palpitait.

Le Graal l'informa qu'elle faisait face à un Roncecœur, un guerrier d'élite des Parjures. Tué dans un combat, il avait été ramené par ses pairs pour voir son muscle cardiaque remplacé par un Cœur de Ronce. Cet instrument de sorcellerie l'avait ramené à la vie !

Le Roncecœur se jeta en avant, faisant tourbillonner ses lames dans une impressionnante danse de mort. Oui, l'ennemi savait se battre. Toutefois... Artoria évitait sans peine les attaques. Se jetant de côté, elle passa derrière lui et le frappa au bas du dos. L'impact fut assez violent pour projeter le Parjure à terre... la colonne vertébrale brisée. Elle l'acheva d'un deuxième coup de masse asséné en pleine tête.

Entendant, un bruit de course, le chevalier se retourna. Échevelée, Rin s'immobilisa tête penchée en avant, les mains sur les cuisses. Pendant qu'elle reprenait son souffle, son regard dériva en contrebas, vers les escaliers... et les nombreux cadavres qui jonchaient le chemin sanglant tracée par son amie.

\- Comment vous... faites... cela...

Un poing sur la hanche

\- Oh ? Fatiguée ? Pour un Chevalier de la Table Ronde, il ne s'agit même pas d'un exploit notable.


	8. Chapter 8 Rex que Futurus

-Vifazur, 24e jour, 4E 201-

Tandis que Rin Tohsaka fouillait la tente du chef parjure, Artoria regardait sa dépouille.

\- Cela me rappelle les récits de Taliesin...

\- Pardon, que disiez-vous ?

Le Roi des Chevaliers regarda la magus qui revenait vers elle, une expression furieuse sur le visage.

\- Rien trouvé d'intéressant, à ce que je vois.

\- Non un casque à corne en fer avec un Code Mystique d'Invocation et des gants de fer d'Alchimie...

Rin se frotta vivement le crâne à deux mains, les yeux levés vers le ciel.

\- Artoria, quelque part dans ce royaume, il doit y avoir une sorte de manufacture où les objets magiques sont enchantés à la chaîne par une bande de mages idiots, bavant, avec des yeux hallucinés. Ils prennent le premier vêtement en haillon venu, la première pièce d'armure rouillée qui leur tombe sous la main et ils jettent dessus un enchantement au hasard... un enchantement coûteux ! Quelle personne sensée ferait de l'alchimie avec des gants de fer ? C'est du gaspillage !

Le chevalier se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas rire. Sa nouvelle amie transformait ses crises de colère ou de frustration en véritable spectacle. Et là, on touchait à un domaine important pour elle, l'argent. Rin ouvrit une petite bourse à sa ceinture et y versa les pierres précieuses... ou plutôt les pierres fines qu'elle venait de trouver : trois améthystes et deux topazes. La magie des joyaux qu'elle pratiquait nécessitait des gemmes de qualité et de bonne taille. Elle les imprégnait de son sang pour les transformer en réceptacles d'énergie magique. Seulement, il ne s'agissait pas vraiment de fournitures à bas prix.

Rin savait heureusement gardait la tête froide. Aussi spectaculaires (et amusantes !) soient ses crises de rage et de pingrerie, elles restaient brèves.

\- Que disiez-vous au sujet de Taliesin ?

Le Roi de Bretagne montra une brève surprise.

\- Vous connaissez Taliesin ?

\- Bien sûr, l'auteur du "Combat des arbrisseaux", un étrange poème étrange cachant un alphabet magique.

-Vous connaissez donc les Mabinogion.

Ce n'était pas une question. Néanmoins, Rin répondit d'un hochement de tête.

\- Quatre poèmes gallois qui sont parvenus jusqu'à mon époque grâce à une compilation écrite que l'on doit à des moines du quatorze et du quinzième siècle.

Les yeux réduits à une mince fente, la jeune japonaise eut un de ses sourires maléfiques qui faisait frissonner Artoria.

\- D'ailleurs, traditionnellement, on accole aux Mabinogion quatre contes qui lui sont postérieurs... et deux d'entre eux sont les plus anciennes mentions de la légende arthurienne.

Artoria ne releva pas.

\- Et le Mabinogi de Branwen ? Vous connaissez ?

Un bras passé sur son ventre, Rin leva un doigt.

\- Une des quatre branches des Mabinogion, il raconte une guerre en les Gallois et les Irlandais. Si je me souviens bien, Bran le Béni refuse que l'on marie sa sœur Branwen au roi d'Irlande et multiplie les vexations à son égard. Cela conduit à une guerre et à l'anéantissement des deux armées. Seule une poignée de Gallois survivent... dont Taliesin. Quel est le rapport avec tout ça...

D'une main, la mage balaya la forteresse de l'Aigle Carmin.

\- Rin, je connais bien cette histoire parce que Taliesin me l'a raconté. Vous avez déjà entendu parler du chaudron de résurrection ?

\- Il fut offert au roi irlandais...

\- Le roi Matholwch...

\- Si vous le dites... donc offert au roi Math... Matholook... en cadeau de réconciliation après les premières humiliations de Bran le Béni. Oh... je vois où vous voulez en venir. Lorsque la guerre se déclencha, les Irlandais se servirent du chaudron pour ramener à la vie leurs guerriers décédés... comme les harfeuses le font des Parjures. Vu que vous trouvez que les Parjures ressemblent aux Fianna, cela commence à faire beaucoup de points communs entre les Crevassais et les Irlandais.

Artoria acquiesça.

Pensant la conversation terminée, Rin se tourna vers l'autel pour s'emparer d'un livre et en commencer la lecture. Le Roi des Chevaliers hésita un instant puis soupira.

\- Il existe une conclusion peu connue à cette histoire.

\- Ah ?

\- Taliesin ne revint pas d'Irlande les mains vides. Il s'était emparé de l'épée du roi Matholwch qu'il offrit à sa mère Cerridwen en guise de cadeau de réconciliation... Cerridwen accepta le cadeau, mais pas la réconciliation. Des années plus tard, Uther Pendragon - guidé par Taliesin - vint réclamer la lame car celle-ci était l'Épée de la Désignation que seul le vrai roi pouvait brandir. Cerridwen accepta, mais uniquement s'il arrivait à l'arracher à son chaudron magique où elle venait de la planter. Bien sûr, Uther réussit l'épreuve. Connaissez-vous le nom de l'épée et celui du chaudron ?

\- L'épée...

L'épée d'Uther Pendragon ? Excalibur ? Non... Elle fut Offerte à Arthur, par la Dame du Lac. Non, cela devait être l'Épée Dans la Pierre. En fait, Merlin n'aurait fait que reconstituer au profit d'Arthur le rite du sacre précédemment proposé par Cerridwen.

\- Caliburn, non ? Mais le chaudron... ce n'est pas celui de résurrection, puisqu'il a été détruis pendant la guerre contre l'Irlande. Oh, cela doit être le chaudron des transformations, celui qui a changé Gwion Bach pour lui donner des pouvoirs de divination avant qu'il ne renaisse en tant que Taliesin.

\- Oui, c'est bien ça, Caliburn, l'Épée de la Victoire Promise. Quant au vrai nom du chaudron de la déesse sorcière Cerridwen, c'est le... Graal !

Artoria eut un sourire étrange, triste et ironique.

\- Et oui, le Graal est le chaudron d'une sorcière et non le réceptacle du sang du christ. Un chaudron contenant une potion magique qu'un seul peut boire. Car, seule la première gorgée a les pouvoirs de la vie et de la connaissance.

Rin relut le passage du livre trouvé aux "Tours scindés", il racontait les rites (sanguinaires) que les Parjures perpétraient devant le "Cairn du Rebelle" dernière demeure de Faolan, l'Aigle Carmin. Au milieu des détails peu ragoutants, il y avait un certains nombres d'indications sur la procession et donc le chemin suivis depuis la forteresse.

Pendant que la magus marchait, le nez dans les pages, Artoria élimina un groupe de loups.

Le chevalier leva les yeux et regarda la formation naturelle au milieu des collines... et perchés dessus... une tour.

\- Je commence à en avoir assez... cela me trouble... et me rend mal à l'aise.

Curieuse, Rin Tohsaka baissa le livre pour se tourner vers sa voisine, puis de suivre son regard.

\- Qu'est-ce que cette tour a de particulier ?

\- Encore un autre morceau de mon passé... cela ne peut pas être une coïncidence.

\- Cette tour ressemble à quelque chose que vous connaissez ?

\- Oui... jusqu'à l'âge de treize ans, j'ai vécu à Bristol. C'est dans le Somerset. Je faisais de longues promenades à cheval avec mon frère et mon père... Cette région ressemble à s'y méprendre aux Somerset levels. Et ça... (Elle désigna la colline abrupte) c'est un tor.

Somerset... un tor... Oh ! Le mot voulait dire "colline". Rin avait beaucoup étudié les héros et leurs légendes pour se préparrer à la guerre du Saint Graal. Or, le mythe arthurien racontait que...

\- Le Glastonbury Tor ! Le roi Arthur aurait été enterré dans le Glastonbury Tor!

Artoria parut surprise.

\- La tombe du... oh...

La femme chevalier sourit.

\- Merci, Bedivere.

Rin sourit à cette exclamation, mais ne la releva pas. Quant au chevalier, il s'expliqua rapidement.

\- J'ignorais pour l'enterrement du roi. Je suis morte à Camlann; Tout de ce qui est arrivé après cela, ne peut m'être connu. Je voulais seulement dire que les lieux ressemblent beaucoup à la région où j'ai passé mon enfance.

Les deux jeunes femmes continuèrent leur route en silence. Contournant le tor, elles arrivèrent à une caverne sous une sculpture ressemblant à un dragon. Devant l'entrée, on voyait des ossements humains, vestiges des rites parjures. Ils entouraient un petit tumulus de pierre. Une épée luisait doucement dans la clarté du soleil couchant, enfoncée dans le cairn jusqu'à la moitié de la lame. Rin n'avait jamais vue une arme aussi belle. La garde était d'or, incrustée d'émail bleu, comme la poignée, le pommeau et les pans creux. Ces derniers formaient un motif complexe où les motifs dorés ressortaient sur un fond couleur de saphir. En dessous, des glyphes inconnus marquaient l'arête jusqu'à la partie qui disparaissait dans la roche.

Artoria aurait pu dire à son amie qu'il s'agissait d'écriture féérique et que les lettres voulaient dire que celui qui arracherait l'épée à la pierre serait fait roi.

Toutefois sa bouche trop sèche ne pouvait formait un mot... cette épée... non, son épée... après tant d'années ! L'impossible se concrétisait sous ses yeux !

Le chevalier avait pressé le pas, courant presque. Elle lâcha sa masse d'arme à quelques pas du cairn et s'immobilisa. Bien que s'attendant à quelque chose d'extraordinaire, Rin contempla la scène avec des yeux ronds. L'Épée dans la Pierre rayonnait d'une chaude lumière dorée. Ses sens magiques décelaient une pression extraordinaire qui émanait de la Lame. Un Hogu... un Noble Phantasm... l'incarnation dans un objet du Mystère d'un Héros.

Artoria ne respirait plus. Dans son esprit une faible voix chantait.

\- Tu es digne... tu es digne... noble roi... sors-moi de mon fourreau de pierre, dégaine-moi.

Le Roi Qui A Régné Et Qui Régnera posa la main sur poignée de l'arme fabuleuse. L'énergie se communiqua immédiatement dans son bras, tandis que son cœur de dragon accueillait cette force, enveloppant la jeune femme d'une aura bleutée. Excalibur écrasait Caliburn par sa puissance, toutefois l'Épée de la Désignation avait une pureté plus grande encore, plus accord avec son être profond.

Rin tomba sur un genou devant cette scène. Consciente de voir se dérouler sous ses yeux une scène, qu'avant elle, seul Merlin avait vu.

Il y eut un crissement de l'acier sur la pierre, lorsque - sans effort, sans violence- Artoria dégaina l'épée, enivrée par la puissance qui ruisselait en elle. Le roi de Bretagne acheva le mouvement, en brandissant la lame vers le ciel.

\- Dis mon nom, noble roi.

\- Caliburn !

L'aura lumineuse engloba complètement Artoria palpitant d'une sorte de joie. Cette dernière se retourna pour faire face à Rin.

\- Vous devriez m'attendre ici, j'ai à faire dans cette tombe. Il ne peut y avoir qu'un seul roi.

\- Je vous accompagne, vous aurez besoin d'aide.

\- Soit, mais le danger est grand.

\- Je ne crains rien, roi Arthur.

\- Depuis combien de temps saviez-vous ?

La magus plissa des yeux.

\- Depuis le début. Artoria Pendragon... Votre nom est un kenning, une forme d'énigme utilisée par les bardes pour désigner quelque chose par une suite d'images évocatrices. "Arth" l'ours, "Rix" le roi, "Pen" le maître et "Dragon", qui n'a pas besoin de traduction. Donc "le roi ours maître des dragons", littéralement. Sauf qu'ici "ours" est un terme poétique pour guerrier et le "Dragon" désigne la bannière orné d'un dragon qui flotte au-dessus des cavaliers de Bretagne. En d'autres termes, le roi qui dirige les guerriers montés. Le Roi des Chevaliers. Il n'y a qu'une seule personne à avoir jamais été appelé ainsi : Arthur de Bretagne. Et ici, dans cette tombe... Hic iacet Arthurus rex quondam rex que futurus... repose un autre "Arthur" attendant l'heure de son retour. Il ne peut y avoir qu'un "Arthur" et je préfère celui que j'ai devant les yeux... même si aucune chronique ne mentionne qu'Arthur ait des seins.

Artoria eut un vrai sourire, le premier que lui voyait la Japonaise.

\- Rin, à mon époque, pour être roi, il fallait être un homme.

À la suite du Roi des Chevaliers, Tohsaka pénétra dans la tombe. Après un premier couloir naturel, en pente, elles aboutirent à une grotte ayant pour unique décoration un piédestal.

Comme Rin l'examinait, Artoria soupira.

\- Toutefois, je ne comprends pas toutes ces correspondances entre notre monde d'origine et Nirn. Même Caliburn est rigoureusement semblable.

\- Que vous a dit le Graal en vous envoyant ici ?

\- Je ne me souviens pas des mots exacts ... j'étais en train de mourir... Néanmoins, il a parlé d'archétype du Roi Sauveur et de son épée flamboyante.

\- Vous avez entendu parler de la Philosophie platonicienne ? Du mythe de la caverne ? De la théorie des Idées ?

\- Rin, je suis un chevalier, pas une érudite.

La magus se frotta les cheveux comme à chaque fois qu'elle était irritée. Puis, son regard se posa sur le socle et les multiples ombres que les torches le long des murs faisaient naitre.

\- Le monde des Idées, est une sorte de cosmos idéal. Une bibliothèque où seraient rangés ce que l'on appelle les "archétypes", les formes parfaites de chaque chose.

Elle montra le socle.

\- Imaginez que ce piédestal soit l'Origine, cette bibliothèque où les formes parfaites existent. Et bien, Nirn et la Terre seraient comme ces ombres que les torches projettent sur le sol, des réflexions de la forme parfaite, des hypostases de l'Origine. Mais même sur notre monde, il existe plusieurs eidolons, des reflets, d'un même archétype. Par exemple, Gram et Caliburn partagent des légendes presque parfaitement identiques. Gram fut plantée dans un tronc d'arbre par le dieu Odin, attendant un guerrier digne de cette épée, ce fut Sigurd. Un autre exemple, Excalibur et Thuan Thien. Cette lame d'or fut prêtée par un dragon reposant dans un lac au nord du Vietnam à un héros - et futur empereur- qui s'en servit pour repousser des envahisseurs chinois. Le héros désigné par son épée, le vrai roi qui reçoit l'Épée Dorée de la Victoire, il s'agit là de mythes très communs sur Terre, mais aussi sur Nirn, vu que l'Aigle Carmin est un autre roi Arthur.

Artoria acquiesça lentement.

\- Vous êtes une magus dépositaire d'une grande science, Rin Toshaka, Merlin lui-même n'aurait pu mieux s'expliquer.

Rin sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues et tourna la tête dans un geste qui se voulait hautain, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Évidemment, je suis un génie !

Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps à Rin pour comprendre que le socle servait de serrure avec Caliburn en guise de clef. Aussitôt l'épée introduite dans le piédestal, un passage secret s'était révélé. Il conduisait à une caverne bien plus importe.

Des piliers de pierres soutenaient le toit rocheux autour d'une estrade pavée, centrée sur un sarcophage. Derrière, une alcôve contenait le trésor funéraire... pitoyable, du roi de la Crevasse : quelques armes d'acier, des vieux tissus, quelques pièces d'argent, un vaste coffre au contenu mystérieux. Toutefois, la magus n'en espérait rien, peut-être un livre de magie ou quelques potions encore efficaces. Les objets enchantés disponibles en Bordeciel n'étaient d'aucune utilité.

Dans la jolie tête de la magus, l'avarice ne remplaçait pas totalement la prudence. Quatre pas derrière le chevalier qui avançait ouvertement, l'épée à la main, elle regardait d'un côté et de l'autre, à la recherche de dangers.

Lorsque le Roi des Chevaliers atteignit la plateforme, un choc sourd provint de l'intérieur du sarcophage. Le couvercle fut violemment éjecté tandis qu'une lumière bleue s'élevait des tas d'ossements répandus au sol... les rassemblant en des squelettes portant les mêmes armures de fourrure que les Parjures. Sortant de sa tombe, Faolan, l'Aigle Carmin prit leur tête.

L'antique roi de la Crevasse portait le même genre de protection ainsi qu'une coiffure ornée d'andouillers de cerfs. Dans sa main, il tenait une longue lance rouge, gravée de runes. Une flamme écarlate palpitait par instant sur la pointe ornée d'épines.

Il n'y eut pas de déclencheur.

Pas de signes avant-coureurs.

À un moment, les mort-vivants regardaient ceux qui avaient osé violer la tombe... l'instant suivant ils étaient sur eux.

Un squelette armés d'une épée d'ossement se jeta sur Rin; Par réflexe, elle recula et tomba sur les fesses. Sa dignité malmenée, terrifiée, elle s'enfuit à quatre pattes, poursuivie par trois monstres. La magus s'abrita un instant derrière un pilier tandis que des flèches sifflaient autour d'elle.

\- Es ist groß. Es ist klein.

Sous sa robe noire des circuits magiques se dessinèrent sur ses jambes. Ses capacités physiques renforcées, elle courut comme le vent, dépassant trois attaquants avant de se retourner le bras tendu. Un barrage de "gandr" réduisit les mort-vivants à des amas d'ossements fracassés.

Sur l'estrade, Artoria affrontait simultanément Faolan et trois autres squelettes. Si le chevalier se contentait pour le moment de parer les rapides attaques de l'Aigle Carmin, elle profitait aussi de la moindre occasion de contre-attaque pour porter des coups aux autres mort-vivants. Or, ceux-ci se révélaient plutôt fragile, un ou deux coups de sa formidable épée suffisait à se débarrasser d'eux.

Ce fut néanmoins, loin d'être évident de se débarrasser des trois squelettes. Son instinct lui dictait de ne laisser à aucun prix Faolan lui porter un coup... ce qui la conduisit à réduire ses défenses contre les autres attaquants. Lorsque le dernier laquai du roi de la Crevasse se fut effondrée... son état était lamentable, plusieurs estafilades sanglantes zébraient son armure, et du sang coulait sur son visage, ruisselant de son cuir chevelu.

Néanmoins, il en fallait bien plus pour arrêter Artoria. Ses blessures se refermaient en accélérée.

Elle se rua en avant, il y eut une véritable explosion d'énergie lorsque l'Épée de la Victoire Promise heurta la Lance Rouge. Faolan, recula de quelques pas, prit du champ et fonça à son tour... feinte... feinte... attaque. Artoria se jeta de côté, regardant la lance passer devant son visage et asséna un violent coup de Caliburn de haut en bas.

Lorsque la Lance Rouge heurta l'estrade de pierre, on aurait dit qu'une poudre de métal de plusieurs tonnes venait de se détacher d'une grue. Le choc brisa plusieurs dalles projetant des débris qui frappèrent les murs de la caverne avec la violence d'une mitraille.

Faolan rompit et recula, faisant tourbillonner son arme pour repousser les attaques rapides d'Artoria. Celle-ci puisa dans la puissance de son cœur de dragon et échangea ses coups en succession contre un horion chargé de toute sa force.

Le choc souleva un voile de poussière tandis que des gerbes d'étincelles naissaient au point de contact entre les deux armes, La lance - souple- se courba et Faolan bondit en arrière pour échapper à l'enchainement de la lame.

Pour Rin, qui observait le combat à l'abri d'un pilier, ne put cacher son enthousiasme. Son amie avait nettement l'avantage. Toutefois...

Artoria chancela alors qu'une flèche venait de se planter dans son épaule... une autre se ficha dans sa cuisse. Elle tomba sur un genou et planta Caliburn dans le sol pour ne pas s'effondrer.

Rin tira plusieurs "gandr" en direction de Faolan, le blessant et le forçant à reculer. Néanmoins, se faisant, s'exposa aux archers qui s'abritaient à proximité de l'alcôve du trésor. La magus retourna à l'abri d'un pilier pour prendre quelques pierres précieuses dans sa réserve. Sélectionnant une petite améthyste avec un serment de cœur, elle la jeta au sol.

La gemme parut exploser dans un flash violet, puis un double géant du joyau apparut devant Rin... un bouclier mobile qui intercepta les flèches suivantes.

Artoria, qui avait arraché les deux traits qui l'avaient frappé, se rua en avant... vers les archers... Comme toujours son instinct du combat lui soufflait la meilleure tactique possible. Tant que les tireurs n'étaient pas éliminés, il lui serait impossible de se concentrer sur l'Aigle Carmin.

De son côté, Faolan se jeta sur Rin... son raisonnement constituait un parfait miroir de celui de son adversaire. Il lui fallait éliminer la magus pour qu'elle cesse d'interférer dans son combat. Sa lance chargée d'énergie rouge frappa le bouclier d'améthyste qui se désintégra en un instant.

La jeune japonaise eut le réflexe de se jeter en arrière, évitant la deuxième attaque. Toutefois, l'Aigle Carmin lui décocha un coup de pied assez violent pour la soulever du sol et la projeter contre le mur le plus proche. Elle s'affaissa, assommée.

Faolan leva sa lance et fut férocement repoussé, faisant face à un tourbillon d'attaques rapides qui l'obligèrent à reculer.

De nouveau, l'Aigle Carmin et Artoria se tenaient face çà face. Rin gisait inerte, même si sa poitrine se soulevait avec régularité, prouvant qu'elle respirait toujours. Les squelettes par contre... leurs ossements jonchaient le sol malmené du tombeau.

Faolan, bien que touché par deux fois par un "gandr", ne paraissait pas sérieusement blessé. Son vis-à-vis ne pouvait en dire autant. Son armure était en loque, elle ne s'appuyait que difficilement sur sa jambe gauche et saignait de plusieurs blessures.

Toutefois, lorsque le Roi des Chevalier leva son épée, le défi ne manqua pas de force.

Artoria se jeta en avant, les coups pleuvaient sur Faolan. Un moment, elle attaquait dans les lignes hautes, l'instant suivant la lame plongeait pour cibler les jambes, les hanches. La femme chevalier alternait les coups puissants et les attaques rapides.

Le lancier faisait face à un adversaire transformé en un tourbillon de lames et s'il rompait parfois le combat, ce n'était que pour foncer vers lui sous un autre angle. Rapidement, les estafilades et les blessures plus sérieuses se multiplièrent. Le mort-vivant ne craignait plus les hémorragies ou la perte d'un organe vital, seul la nécromancie lui donnait sa pseudo-vie. Toutefois, il semblait complètement dépassé.

L'Aigle Carmin sauta en hauteur, retomba derrière son ennemi et fit tourbillonner sa lance... uniquement pour toucher le vide.

Artoria frappa de côté, lui enfonçant profondément Caliburn dans la hanche. Faolan recula et frappa en visant les jambes... pour la première fois il un coup porta... car il avait visé sa jambe blessée. Toutefois, d'une contorsion, le Roi des Chevaliers évita d'avoir le pied cloué au sol, et ne récolta qu'une nouvelle entaille.

Le combat se terminait, l'ancien roi des Collines Fendues ne se régénérait pas... contrairement à son adversaire. Il se rua en avant, donnant toute sa force dans un dernier coup mais... il sentit la main d'Artoria sur son épaule. L'instant d'après son image disparut devant lui... En fait, elle venait de bondir par-dessus lui, comme s'il était un cheval d'Arçon. Alors qu'elle virevoltait dans l'air, Caliburn se chargea d'une puissante énergie dorée et s'abattit à la base du cou de Faolan.

Le Roi des Chevaliers se retourna en l'air tandis que sa lame continuait sa route au travers du corps du mort-vivant. Comme ses pieds touchaient terre, l'épée ressortit au-dessus de la hanche de Faolan. Proprement coupé en deux, l'Aigle Carmin lâcha sa lance. Pourtant le bras droit, encore relié à la tête et la moitié du torse, s'agitait, crochant le sol, tirant le demi-corps, dans l'espoir de s'éloigner...

\- Un combat de légende ô roi et un vaillant effort pour me défaire. Ni votre nom, ni vos actions ne seront oubliés.

La lame de Caliburn s'enfonça dans le crâne du mort-vivant avant de projeter une violente décharge d'énergie qui le fit exploser.

S'appuyant à une colonne, Artoria s'efforça de reprendre son souffle. Elle était complètement épuisée et... son ventre gargouilla... elle était affamée. Avoir la force et l'endurance de quatre hommes se payait...


	9. Chapter 9 Les Mains du Forgeron

-Vifazur, 25e jour, 4E 201-

On ne pouvait pas dire que Rin Tohsaka soit de la meilleure humeur possible. Sa main n'arrêtait pas de se poser sur son estomac. Ce dernier étant marbré d'une contusion douloureuse. L'attaque de Faolan, la veille, l'avait laissé inconsciente jusqu'après la fin du combat entre le roi mort-vivant et Artoria. Encore avait-elle eu de la chance... Sans la magie de renforcement qui lui avait permis de combattre les squelettes animés, le coup aurait sans doute suffis à la tuer.

La magus se releva pour faire quelque pas à l'intérieur du magasin " Friperie fantaisie", la meilleure boutique de vêtements de Solitude, du moins d'après ses deux propriétaires aldmer... la seule sen fait.

Histoire de s'occuper un peu, Rin marcha entre les présentoirs : tenues en tous genres, amulettes, anneaux, couronnes, vêtements d'enfants, chaussures, bottes, chapeaux divers. Taarie, l'une des sœurs qui s'occupaient de la boutique, ne la lâchait pas du regard depuis le comptoir. On ne faisait pas plus méfiante... S'attendait-elle à ce qu'elle vole quelque chose ? De toute façon, rien de ce qui se trouvait sur les rayonnages ne lui plaisait.

Pourtant... Rin secoua la tête... Ce monde semblait être au Moyen-âge, mais la technologie lui paraissait étrangement discontinue. Sur Terre, jusqu'au dix-neuvième siècle, et l'apparition des premiers colorants artificiels produits industriellement, seules les plantes, les animaux et les minéraux fournissaient les couleurs pour les vêtements. Rin se rappelait avoir lu qu'il fallait des milliers de murex - un petit mollusque- pour produire assez de pourpre pour un seul vêtement. Autant dire que seuls les plus riches les portaient.

Sur Nirn, les tenues affichant des couleurs vives comme le vert ou le bleu se rencontraient même chez les simples paysans.

La magus se tourna vers Taarie pour lui demander quelques précisions sur colorants utilisés.

\- Ils sont fabriqués par des alchimistes. Nous nous fournissons aux "Breuvages d'Angeline".

Rin acquiesça. L'alchimie... bien sûr, ne l'appelait-on pas parfois "L'art des teintures" ? Fabriquer des potions ou transformer le plomb en or, n'ont jamais été les activités principales des alchimistes. En fait, les teintures et les produits cosmétiques ont toujours été le fond de commerce des alchimistes... depuis l'antiquité. En fait, Rin se rappelait que son professeur de magie - cet insupportable faux prêtre- lui avait raconté que le premier piment artificiel, la céruse avait été créé par les alchimistes de l'époque pharaonique.

Pour un mage, habituée à cacher ses dons aux gens ordinaires, le monde de Nirn ressemblait à un paradis. L'alchimie remplaçait la chimie, et la magie permettait de créer des plates d'acier pour les armures ou de remplacer les presses d'imprimerie. Par certains côtés, l'Empire de Cyrodiil pouvait prétendre à un niveau de civilisation comparable à l'Europe de la révolution industrielle.

Entendant des bruits venus de l'arrière-boutique, Rin tourna machinalement la tête et... cligna plusieurs fois des paupières. Toutes les théories et les réflexions qui tournaient dans sa tête se trouvant ravalés au rand de page blanche, comme la vision d'Artoria les effaçait.

\- Ouch...

L'onomatopée ne voulait rien dire mais... rien de plus cohérent ne voulut franchir ses lèvres. Endarie avait conçue une robe pour le Roi des Chevaliers, basée sur un patron que la jeune femme avait dessiné, la reproduction d'une tenue qu'elle avait porté en Bretagne.

En fait, le vêtement se composait de trois parties. D'abord, une robe blanche à manche longue à décolleté en cœur, qui couvrait les bras et descendait jusqu'aux mollets, le bas étant frangé et orné de glands d'or.

Par dessus, Artoria portait une jupe largement découverte sur le devant ainsi qu'une sorte de spencer à manches gigot lacé sous les seins. Le tout était taillé dans un tissu plus lourd que la robe de dessous, et teint dans un bleu profond, avec quelques touches d'or.

Le Roi des Chevaliers eut une ombre de sourire en entendant l'exclamation de son amie.

\- Je vois que ma tenue vous plaît.

\- Oui, je suis jalouse.

\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi vous ne feriez pas une commande à Endarie ?

\- Je vous prends au mot.

L'Aldmer eut un sourire des plus commerçants en voyant la jeune japonaise s'approcher d'elle. Après tout, ses dons de couturière étaient la meilleure publicité possible pour sa boutique.

La discussion entre le vendeur et le client commença alors qu'Artoria s'escrimait sur le baudrier de suspension, cherchant à y accrocher le fourreau de Caliburn. La jeune femme l'avait découvert dans le coffre au trésor de l'Aigle Carmin. Comme celui de sa contrepartie terrestre, il s'agissait d'un étui d'arme en bois léger, recouvert de tissu bleu et bordeaux, incrusté d'or et de plusieurs grenats. Une véritable œuvre d'art conçue pour contenir une épée royale.

Pendant qu'elle réglait les diverses sangles et courroies du ceinturon d'arme, Artoria pouvait entendre certaines exclamation de son amie " Oui, j'ai dis rouge" et " comment ça, trop courte... vous avez déjà essayé de courir avec une jupe longue ? !".

Lorsque Rin revint vers son amie, elle l'entendit grommeler une vague menace envers quiconque la traiterait de fille de taverne.

\- Bon, Endarie m'a dis qu'elle aurait terminé dans deux jours.

\- Bien.

\- Et quel est le programme, à présent ?

\- Il me faut une armure. Celle que je portais n'a pas survécue au combat contre Faolan.

Rin grimaça.

\- Avec le prix de votre tenue et la mienne... même une cuirasse de fer serait trop chère. Enfin, allons voir à la forge...

Artoria secoua la tête tandis que la magus ouvrait des yeux étonnés.

\- Non ?

\- Rin, je veux une armure sur-mesure, pour... disons que je vais en avoir besoin. Je suis bien placée pour le savoir. Pour brandir Caliburn, il faut ressembler à un chevalier pas seulement en être un. La première impression que l'on fait déterminera le traitement reçu.

La voix du Roi des Chevaliers reflétait une certitude.

\- Oui, je reconnais que cela fait sens mais... je doute que nous ayons l'argent pour...

\- Rin, les meilleurs forgerons de Bordeciel ne sont pas les Nordiques mais les Orques. Ils respectent la force, l'honneur et la fidélité à la parole donnée. Ce ne sont pas des commerçants. Je pense qu'ils accepteront de me faire une armure en échange d'un don contraignant.

\- Un don contraignant ?

\- Une quête, si vous préférez ce mot.

-Vifazur, 25e jour, 4E 201-

Si vous vous rendez à Vendeaume, capitale de la châtellerie d'Estemarch et cœur de l'insurrection des Sombrages, prenez la route sud, celle qui conduit à Faillaise. Avancez dans la neige et le vent froid, escalez les collines puis prenez la première route vers l'est.

Vous arriverez au Bosquet de Kyne, une petite exploitation minière où les ouvriers vivent sous des tentes et cultivent un potager. Le seul bâtiment en dur est une auberge où les mineurs peuvent boire de l'hydromel... leur seul loisir.

En continuant le sentier qui monte vers les hauteurs, vous arrivez au sommet d'une butte plate. L'endroit a sinistre réputation et est évité par les Nordiques. Au premier abord, les lieux ressemblent juste à une colline ordinaire avec quelques arbres et un tumulus de pierre. La légende veut qu'il s'agisse de la dernière demeure du dragon Sahloknir, tué il y a des éons de cela par les Gardes Dragons akavirois.

Le chemin reprend vers l'est, en direction des Monts Velothis. Ces colossales montagnes couvertes de neiges éternelles sont presque tout au long impassables et ont quelques peu protégées les Elfes Noirs de Morrowind des invasions nordiques.

C'est à flanc de montagne, protégée sur un côté par une pente raide, et sur deux autres par des falaises surplombant les forêts, en contrebat, que les orques ont fondés la forteresse de Narzulbur. Celle-ci est constituée de quelques cases réunies autour d'une longère abritant le chef et ses épouses. Le tout est entouré de palissades.

Un pont suspendu mène à la forge et à une mine d'ébonite.

La forteresse de Narzulbur n'était pas très ancienne. Au début de la Quatrième Ère, une nouvelle guerre - d'une très longue série- éclata entre les Orques et les Rougegardes. Les peaux-vertes furent massacrés en masse et seule l'intervention de la Légion Impériale évita un véritable génocide de cette espèce si détestée.

Les survivants fuirent leur royaume en ruine et fondèrent une nouvelle Orsinium (la quatrième ville de ce nom) à la frontière entre Bordeciel et l'Enclume. Cependant, tous les orques ne se concentrèrent pas là, une véritable diaspora se répandit en territoire nordique. En Bordeciel, les orques édifièrent des forts en des lieux reculés, où ils pourraient vivre selon les enseignements de leur dieu Malacath, à l'écart des yeux indiscrets des humains.

Vêtue d'un pagne et d'un bandeau de poitrine en fourrure, Yatul n'aurait certainement pas parut belle aux yeux des humains. Immenses, lourdement charpentées, elle avait des traits puissants et des canines protubérantes. ses oreilles pointues rappelaient que les orques étaient des Mers (des Elfes) on les appelait d'ailleurs aussi "Orsimers".

Yatul était chasseresse, nourrissant sa tribu des. Toutefois, tout le temps qu'elle ne passait pas à traquer les cerfs qui paissaient dans les bois proches, l'orque le consacrait à la défense de Narzulbur. Dans le froid et la neige, elle restait dans la tour de guet près de l'entrée à surveiller le sentier qui reliait la forteresse aux cités des Nordiques.

Le vent soufflait fort sur les contreforts des Monts Velothis. Bien que la neige ait cessé de tomber dans la matinée, les bourrasques faisaient tourbillonner les flocons et l'on ne voyait pas à trente mètres.

Soudain, deux silhouettes sombres apparurent avançant péniblement dans la poudreuse. Emmitouflées dans des manteaux de fourrure, il devenait impossible de préciser quel était leur sexe ou leur espèce.

\- Halte, nous n'acceptons pas les étrangers. Si vous n'êtes par orque ou frère ou sœur de sang, passez votre chemin. Nous n'aidons que les nôtres.

L'individu le plus avancé s'arrêta et releva la tête. Yartul distingua deux yeux verts, semblables à de précieux joyaux, la contemplant dans l'ombre du capuchon.

Une voix de femme, douce mais ferme, lui répondit. Malgré elle, l'orque frissonna. " Une main de fer dans un gant de velours" Pensa-t-elle. Il n'y avait pas de meilleure comparaison.

\- Comment-puis-je vous persuader de me laisser entrer ?

\- Hum... Vous voulez l'aide des orques ? Nous verrons si vous en êtes digne. On nous a volé une paire de gantelets enchantés, appelé les " mains du Forgeron". Ils sont gardés par des hommes mauvais, des bêtes et pire encore. Rapporter-les à notre chef et nous vous aiderons.

\- Soit... où se trouvent-ils ?

\- Dans la grotte d'Ombrenoire. Allez jusqu'à l'écurie de Vendeaume, franchissez le pont à l'ouest, puis prenez la première route sur votre gauche, vers le sud. Continuez sur la route principale en direction de Blancherive. Lorsque vous serez au pied de la colline où se dresse la tour de Valtheilm, franchissez la Rivière Blanche en aval de la cascade; Au pied de celle-ci vous verrez une caverne derrière une caverne. Cependant, je vous préviens. Aucun de ceux qui sont entrés dans cette caverne n'en est ressorti.

\- Merci. Venez, Rin, nous repartons...

\- Quoi, déjà ? ! On vient d'escalader toute cette stupide montagne, dans la neige ! Nous avons même été attaqués par des loups !

La femme aux yeux verts répondit avec la même voix ferme que celle tout à l'heure, mais avec une pointe d'exaspération amusée.

\- Rin...

\- Des gantelets... qui irait forger avec des gantelets ? Je ne sais pas... s'il faut vraiment appliquer un Mystique Code à une pièce d'habillement... pourquoi des gantelets d'armure ? Une forge ce n'est pas un champ de bataille. Dans une forge on porte quoi ? Un tablier de forgeron ! " Le tablier du forgeron", tenez même " Le GRAND tablier mystique du forgeron" s'ils veulent ! Pourquoi des gantelets ?

Comme les deux femmes s'éloignaient, Yartul s'aperçut qu'elle était penchait sur le parapet, se dévissant le cou pour les regarder. "Mais qui étaient-elles ?"

Grotte d'Ombrenoire

La présence à l'entrée de deux squelettes n'était guère rassurante. Ils étaient encore couverts de sang et avaient - visiblement- été rongés par un quelconque prédateur. Pire, un crâne se trouvait planté sur une pique. Rin se frotta les lèvres de son poing, un tic qu'elle arborait inconsciemment lorsqu'elle réfléchissait.

Autour d'elle une rivière, sous une chute d'eau, une île couverte d'arbres. Avec les papillons et les libellules qui profitaient du soleil, l'environnement bucolique ressemblait à l'Eden. Du moins si on oublié les corps... les installations dévastées.

Rin Tohsaka reconstitua mentalement la scène. La grotte d'Ombrenoire servait d'habitation. Les corps encore reconnaissables n'étaient pas ceux de bandits. Des réfugiés ? La guerre laissait beaucoup de gens privés de demeure et de moyens de subsistance. Puis **ils** étaient venus...

Ils ? Carnivores, très fort... et assez intelligents pour recourir à l'intimidation... car évidemment une simple bête ne plantait pas un crâne sur une pique.

La magus se tourna vers le Roi des Chevaliers. Encore une fois, elle reçut un coup de cœur. Ses cheveux d'or sagement ramenés en une natte enroulée à l'arrière de son crâne, vêtue d'une superbe robe bleu et blanche, Caliburn en main, son visage pensif examinait un morceau de minerai détaché d'une paroi par un mineur. Elle se trouvait illuminé par le soleil de cette fin d'après-midi, avec derrière ce paysage faussement enchanteur, et à ses pieds le cadavre d'une des victimes des assaillants.

\- Qu'y a-t-il Rin, vous semblez... troublée ?

Tohsaka croisa ses bras et soupira pour se donner une contenance, bien consciente d'être rouge comme une tomate. Bon Dieu pourquoi cette femme lui faisait cet effet là ? D'accord, il s'agissait d'une version féminine du roi Arthur... incroyablement vaillante et aussi belle que l'ange de la mort... " Ok, reprends-toi Rin, ce n'est pas le moment !" se morigéna-t-elle.

\- J'ai réfléchis à ce qui vient d'arriver.

Rapidement, la magus résuma ses déductions sur la grotte et les monstres qui l'avaient attaqué. Artoria répondit d'un simple hochement de tête puis lui donna le morceau de minerais qu'elle examinait.

\- Les réfugiés se sont installés ici parce qu'il y a un filon d'or.

\- De l'or ?

Artoria eut une ombre de sourire amusé.

\- Visiblement, ce minerai à moins de valeur sur Nirn que sur Terre. Donc, inutile de ramasser la pioche pour creuser. Rappelez-vous que nous payons tous nos achats avec des pièces d'or !

Empruntant un couloir en pente, éclairé par des torches, les deux jeunes femmes arrièrent à une première grotte. Sommairement aménagée en habitation, elle avait été ravagée. Partout, on ne voyait qu'ustensiles brisés, vêtements déchirés, tables renversés. Un échafaudage gisait renversé.

Un sourd grognement surpris Rin qui se tourna vers une tâche de lumière formée par le soleil tombant d'une ouverture dans la voûte. Un animal se tenait là, sa fourrure était d'un brun sale et elle le prit d'abord pour un gorille. L'apparence générale, mais surtout le comportement, alors qu'il sautillait en frappant le sol de ses poings faisaient irrésistiblement penser à un grand singe cherchant à intimider ceux qui entraient sur son territoire. Seulement, lorsqu'il releva la tête, Rin s'aperçut qu'un troisième œil saillait au milieu de son front.

Le Graal lui transmit obligeamment des informations : un troll, régénère, vulnérable au feu, très fort, anthropophage.

Avant même que le monstre ne bondisse en avant, Rin le frappa d'une rafale de "gandr". Néanmoins, la bête courait vite et se dressa au-dessus d'elle, un poing levé. Une ombre se matérialisa soudain entre la mage et le troll. Il y eut un éclair d'acier. La créature simiesque poussa un hurlement de douleur et de rage comme Caliburn lui transperçait la poitrine.

Artoriaa repoussa le troll agonisant d'un coup de pied, dégageant sa lame avant de lui faire sauter la tête des épaules.

\- Merci...

\- C'est mon devoir de chevalier, Rin...

Le reste de l'exploration ressembla à la visite de la première chambre. Partout, il n'y avait que cadavres, ossements sanglants et brisés, campements ravagés. En tout, elles tuèrent cinq trolls et aucun n'offrit une résistance plus prolongée que le premier. Comme ils ne faisaient pas montre d'une grande discrétion, la magus repéra chacun d'eux à une distance confortable et les attaqua. Déjà sévèrement blessés, ils furent achevés au contact par le roi de Bretagne.

Ils trouvèrent finalement les "Mains du Forgeron" dans la quatrième grotte dans un coffre sur une corniche de la quatrième chambre.

Rin ne put s'empêcher de ronchonner quelque chose à propos d'un enchantement trop coûteux pour des gantelets de fer. Tout le problème des perfectionnistes, 'ils ne sont jamais contents... quoi qu'il arrive...

-Vifazur, 26e jour, 4E 201-

Yartul s'empressa de descendre ouvrir les portes de Narzulbur. Impressionnée, elle salua les deux jeunes humaines qui entrèrent.

\- Venez, il faut que vous rencontriez notre chef.

Elle les conduisit jusqu'à l'espace devant la longère. Mauhulakh se tenait assis à côté de la porte, occupé à boire de la bierre dans une choppe d'étain. Grand et musclé, comme tous les orques, il portait une armure d'écaille avec un casque de cuir. Lorsque Yatul courrut pour lui présenter les "Mains du Forgeron", ses yeux s'écarquillèrent un bref instant. Puis il fit signe aux deux étrangères de s'approcher :

\- Vous avez trouvé les "Mains du Forgeron". Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Personne n'y avait réussi avant vous. Par le code de Malacath, vous êtes désormais des nôtre. Je le ferais savoir à toutes les forteresses. N'hésitez pas à vous entraîner avec nos guerriers ou à acheter des poisons à la savante.

\- c'est un honneur. Toutefois, j'aurais besoin des services d'un forgeron. Je veux une armure sur-mesure.

\- Hum ? Vous tombez bien. Yatul, conduit... euh...

\- Mon amie s'appelle Rin Tohsaka, je suis Artoria Pendragon.

\- Yatul, amène Rin et Artoria à mon fils.

\- Venez, Dushnamub est le meilleur forgeron de la tribu et la mine fournis du fer et de l'ébonite.

**Interlude**

Au nord de Bordeciel, se trouvait la cité de Fortdhiver. Elle fut à une époque la capitale du royaume. Détruite une première fois à l'époque d'Olaf le Borgne, la cité ne cessa par la suite de perdre en importance. Il faut dire qu'au fur et à mesure de la conquête de Tamriel par les humains, le besoin de rester confiné dans le long des rivages glacials de la Mer des Fantômes ne se faisait plus sentir. Les colons venus d'Atmora descendaient vers les terres plus fertiles du sud.

Toutefois, au cours de l'Ère Troisième, la ville conservait encore une certaine importance. Ses dirigeants étaient encore considérés comme assez importants pour se retrouver associé au trône des Septim. Le coup de grâce vint en 4E 122 lorsqu'une série de tempêtes sapèrent la base de la falaise où se trouvait la ville, précipitant le château séculaire et une grande partie des habitations dans la mer en contrebas.

Seul bâtiment d'importance à avoir survécu, l'académie de magie restait l'ultime témoignage de la grandeur passé d'une ville où avait longtemps vécu l'impératrice Morithatha Septim.

L'académie de Forthiver émergeait de l'océan supporté par un large pilier de pierre et à peine relié à la rive par un pont endommagé.

Sous les clairs bâtiments élevés autrefois par le mage Shalidor, des catacombes oubliées connaissaient le silence.

Cavernes naturelles glaciales, tunnels suintant abritant des araignées géantes... l'hyposcole avait sinistre réputation. Des pentacles accueillaient encore les victimes de sacrifices humains. Des geôles abandonnées rappelaient les "cobayes" qui avaient attendu un sort horrible. On l'oubliait trop souvent, si les Nordiques détestaient la magie, ce n'était pas uniquement parce les elfes honnis la pratiquaient, ils avaient aussi de bonnes raisons... et les cryptes de Fortdhiver le rappelaient.

La forge d'Atronach constituait sans doute le pire témoignage de ce qui avait été perpétré en ces lieux. Après la Crise d'Oblivion et l'invasion de Nirn par des hordes de daedra venus des royaumes extérieurs, le commerce avec les démons n'était plus toléré.

Combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis la dernière fois que quelqu'un avait marché en ces lieux ?

La pièce voûtée, constituée de petites pierres sombres, suintait d'humidité. Un soupirail brisé avait laissé entrer une coulée de neige qui s'amoncelait dans un coin. À part une armoire, une table et une chaise, il n'y avait qu'un vaste cercle surélevé, gravé dans la roche et entouré de deux anneaux de bougies que des serviteurs mort-vivant remplaçaient régulièrement. Juste devant, un support en forme de crâne cornu semblait attendre un objet absent.

Il s'agissait du lieu le plus sinistre de l'hyposcole noire, la partie du labyrinthe souterrain consacré aux études des Royaumes Daedriques.

Il y eut un phénomène prismatique devant la forge d'Atronach.

Là où il n'y avait rien, se tenait à présent un vieil homme qui paraissait avoir soixante-dix ans. Vêtu de noir, enveloppé dans une cape retenue à son cou par un galon d'or, il s'appuyait sur une canne et ses mains étaient gantées de blanc.

Une apparence soignée mise à mal par sa chevelure embroussaillée et sa barbe en bataille que l'on s'attendrait plutôt à voir chez un mendiant. Ses yeux surtouts mettaient mal à l'aise... aucun humain n'avaient les yeux rouges... des yeux qui brillaient d'une flamme étrange comme ceux d'un d'halluciné ou d'un mystique.

À peine arrivé, il se mit à parler.

\- Oui, je sais... mon oncle ? Vous n'êtes pas mon oncle... ah ah ah... oui, une bonne blague... où l'ai-je mis ?

Il tendit la main et une épée courte se matérialisa entre ses doigts. La garde ressemblait à deux ailes déployées. La lame consistait en une seule gemme grossièrement taillée dans la forme d'une feuille de laurier.

\- Kaléidoscope.

Ce devait être un mot de commande, car l'épée se mit à rayonner du même éclat prismatique qui avait précédé son apparition.

\- Je n'oublie pas... l'ancre... oui... les barrières des Direnni... la Tour d'Adamantite... mais ce n'est qu'une invitation...

Posant sa cane contre la table, il ouvrit l'autre main. Une sphère de cristal rouge se matérialisa dans sa main, elle avait la taille d'une tête humaine. S'approchant de la Forge d'Atronach, il la plaça sur le socle vide.

\- Fin des préparatifs... pas besoin de sorts compliqués... la Vraie Magie...

D'un geste négligeant du poignet il agita l'Épée de Joyaux. Elle rayonna d'une lumière dorée. Le faisceau enveloppa la Forge tout entière.

\- Kaléidoscope.

Une lumière prismatique mélangeant toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel rayonna à l'intérieur du pentacle avant de se condenser en deux silhouettes humaines.

Le premier ressemblait à un homme nu, ses cheveux en bataille étaient blonds, ses yeux bleus. Perturbé par la situation, il garda pourtant tout son calme, regardant autour de lui avant de se concentrer sur son voisin.

\- Sire Lancelot ?

Le deuxième homme... portait une armure sombre assez hideuse. Dans la fente de vision du heaume, surmonté d'un panache de crin noir, on ne discernait qu'une lumière rouge. Penché en avant, il se tordit avant d'écarter les bras.

\- RrrrrrrR...rRRRRrrrr !

Le vieil homme aux yeux rouges, applaudit.

\- Excellent ! Excellent ! Quel enthousiasme !

L'homme blond se tourna vers le magicien.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Oh, mais quel hôte méprisable, je suis... appelez-moi... ah oui, oncle Zili !

Si le monstre en armure noir se contenta de continuer à grogner doucement, son compagnon recula instinctivement. Il avait eu son lot de lunatiques au cours de sa vie, après tout il connaissait Merlin et le Magicien des Fleurs n'avait rien d'un individu raisonnable... pourtant là, on pouvait sérieusement douter de la raison d' "oncle Zili".

L'homme choisit pourtant de s'incliner en avant, une main sur le cœur... ce qui ne manquait pas d'être un peu ridicule, vu qu'il ne portait aucun vêtement.

\- Je suis Gawain, chevalier de la Table Ronde.

Le monstre noir se redressa et hurla à plein poumon...

\- Oui, oui, messire Gawain, messire Lancelot, bienvenue en Tamriel...

\- Tamriel ?

\- Le principal continent de Nirn, vous êtes exactement, au nord, en Bordeciel, précisa aimablement "oncle Zili".

\- Euh... oui...

Sire Gawain secoua la tête et se frotta les bras, il se retenait de claquer des dents.

Le magicien s'approcha de l'armoire et jeta un lot de vieux vêtements.

\- Désolé, je ne pouvais pas vous invoquer avec armes et armures. De quoi vous souvenez-vous en dernier...

Gawain ouvrit la bouche et s'interrompit... Camlann... Mordred... puis le sang la douleur...

\- Je suis mort ?

\- Oui et non... Votre corps est toujours sur le champ de Camlann. Je n'ai invoqué que votre esprit, j'ai eu besoin de l'aide d'un... mécène local pour vous créer un corps.

\- Sire Lancelot a son armure.

\- Bonne remarque... disons que son corps, son esprit...

Le monstre noir grogna une nouvelle fois

\- RrrrrRRRRR... rrrRRRRR !

\- Oui... l'esprit... Enfin, il est marqué par les fées et donc son cas est très différent. L'amener ici a été plus facile que pour vous. Sire Gawain, vous êtes loin d'être à pleine force. Vous vous en apercevrez rapidement. Alors que le preux Lancelot du Lac bénéficie encore de l'essentiel de sa force... ainsi qu'une version corrompue d'Arondight, l'Inextinguible Lumière du Lac.

Sire Gawain, le chevalier du Soleil posa la question qui l'obsédait depuis son arrivée dans cette cave froide.

\- Que voulez-vous de nous ?

\- Rien.

Il fallut quelques secondes pour que Gawain assimile l'étonnante réponse.

\- Monsieur...

\- Oncle Zili !

\- ... d'accord... Oncle zili, ce que vous dites n'a aucun sens. Personne ne ramènerait les gens à la vie puis les enverrait dans un autre monde, sans raison.

"Oncle Zili" prit l'attitude théâtrale d'un homme en train de réfléchir profondément.

\- En fait... j'ai bien une raison...

\- Oui ?

\- RrrRRR ?

\- Et bien quelqu'un que je n'aime pas à invoqué le roi Arthur pour sauver le monde. Alors je me suis dis, aidons- le...

\- Mon noble suzerain ?

\- RrRRroi ArrRthuRRrrR !

Le cri de Lancelot fit se boucher les oreilles à deux témoins de son explosion sonore, le monstre noir se contorsionnait en proie à de violentes pulsions.

\- ... ou pas. Après tout, invoquer Gawain dont le refus d'accepter la présence de Lancelot à la bataille de Camlann a provoqué la chute du roi Arthur... et Lancelot - complètement fou- et meurtrier des deux frères du dit Gawain et leur dire : " Le monde va à sa fin, sa seule chance est le roi Arthur, retrouvez-le". Cela reviens peut-être à faire passez Skyrim du mode de jeu "facile" à "légendaire". Et là, un simple brigand peut tuer l'Enfant de dragon en un coup.

\- Je... je ne comprends rien à ce que vous dites... oncle Zili.

\- Ce n'est pas grave ! Les lecteurs ont compris !

\- Les lecteurs ? Quels lecteurs ?

"Oncle Zili" fit un grand sourire à Gawain.

\- Bon je vous laisse, oncle Shéo m'a invité à un festin dans la tête d'un empereur de Tamriel, fou, mort depuis quelques siècles. Le lieu est original n'est-ce pas ? ! Vous devriez venir à l'occasion, un bâton est à gagner. En plus, le fromage est à se damner, parait-il ! Enfin, vous avez peut-être un roi qui a régné et qui visiblement est bien parti pour régner à nouveau à allez chercher, non ? Un conseil cherchez un dragon qui casse tout près de Blancherive. Salut !

Dans un miroitement de lumière arc-en-ciel, "oncle Zili" disparut.

...

... ...

... ... ...

Complètement interdit, sire Gawain resta plusieurs minutes à fixer le vide en secouant la tête.

\- Merlin me manque...

\- RRRrrr rrR...


	10. Chapter 10 Sous l'étendard du dragon

-Vifazur, 27e jour, 4E 201-

La salle n'était éclairée que par quelques torches fumeuses et des fenêtres étroites pratiquées dans le haut des épais murs de Mornefort, le château qui dominait l'enceinte intérieure de la ville de Solitude.

Appuyée des deux mains sur le plateau de la grande table qui se trouvait au centre de la salle de guerre, le légat Rikke regardait la carte de Bordeciel qui y était déployée. Son regard dur semblait s'adresser à un ennemi personnel. Dans un sens, il s'agissait d'une description assez juste de la situation.

Fille de deux légionnaires impériaux, mais également Nordique, Rikke avait été élevée dans cette évidence: Bordeciel faisait partie de l'Empire. Pour elle, il n'y avait pas là d'objet à débat. Après tout Tiber Septim - Talos - avait fondé l'Empire et c'était un Nordique ! Contester cela lui paraissait aussi absurde que de déclarer que le soleil se levait à l'ouest.

Et pourtant...

Près de la moitié de Bordeciel se trouvait en état de révolte ouverte contre l'Empereur ! Pire, la plupart des officiers rebelles étaient d'anciens légionnaires ayant participé à la Grande Guerre. Cette armée se trouvait sous les Ordres de Galmar Rudepoing, aux côtés duquel elle avait combattu contre les Thalmors... un ami. Elle combattait des frères de races, d'anciens camarades... des amis !

Rikke serra les dents. Ses cheveux blonds coiffés en arrière, la peau marquée de rides amères, sanglées dans une armure d'acier de la Légion, elle n'avait rien d'une adolescente qui découvrait les horreurs de la guerre... non aucun conflit n'était juste.

Entendant des pas, dans l'escalier, Rikke releva les yeux de la carte.

Un homme descendait les marches. Ses cheveux courts avaient la couleur du fer, les yeux enfoncés dans les orbites luisaient d'une intensité peu commune. L'homme devait avoir entre soixante et soixante-dix ans, mais marchait d'un pas ferme, avec des gestes maîtrisés. Il portait une armure magnifique, le plastron orné d'un décor splendide à la feuille d'or, centré sur le dragon impérial. Une courte cape rouge était attachée à ses épaules.

Le général Tullius, cet Impérial représentait la meilleure chance de l'Empire dans la lutte contre l'insurrection des Sombrages.

Rikke l'interpela :

\- Je vous le dis, Ulfric va attaquer Blancherive.

\- Expliquez-moi votre raisonnement, légat.

Comme Tullius rejoignait son lieutenant devant la carte. Celle-ci commença à désigner les diverses châtelleries qui composaient la partie du royaume de Bordeciel restée fidèle à l'Empire.

\- Nous sommes ici à Solitude, capitale de Bordeciel et de Haafingar. Nous tenons aussi Markarth et la plus grande partie de la Crevasse... mis à part les Collines Fendues... aux mains des Parjures. À l'heure actuelle, Nous ne sommes au contact des Sombrages qu'ici, en Hjaalmarch. Avec l'hiver, les montagnes et les collines sont devenues presque impassables pour une armée. C'est vrai pour eux, comme pour nous. Toutefois, Ulfric n'a aucune raison d'attaquer Hjaalmarch. Morthal, la capitale, n'est qu'un gros village sans aucune importance stratégique ou économique. De plus, la présence des marais bloquerait tous ses mouvements, l'obligeant à suivre la route.

Le doigt de Rikke désigna ensuite la châtellerie d'Epervine, au sud de la carte.

\- Il n'y a qu'un autre passage nous reliant directement aux territoires des Sombrages : le défilé de Helgen. Et c'est un canyon étroit, sinueux et, avec l'hiver, exposé aux avalanches. De notre côté, il donne accès à la châtellerie d'Epervine. Ulfric n'attaquera jamais pas par là. Surtout parce que nous avons posté une importante garnison dans la ville d'Helgen et que cette dernière ferme complètement le défilé. Ce serait un suicide !

Ceci dit, Rikke désigna la ville de Blancherive capitale de la châtellerie du même nom.

\- Et voilà les éternels neutres, ceux qui ne prennent pas partie. Blancherive est une plaine tempérée, au milieu de Bordeciel, ouverte de tout côté. À l'exception de Haafingar, cette châtellerie a une frontière commune avec toutes les autres seigneuries. Vous comprenez sans peine l'intérêt stratégique de cette position centrale. La ville de Blancherive est difficile à assiéger, certes, toutefois ses murailles croulent. Endommagées pendant la Crise d'Oblivion et jamais réparées, elles ont également subies plusieurs siècles d'érosion. Il s'agit cependant de la plus riche et de la plus peuplée des capitales de châtellerie. Si Ulfric s'en empare cela renforcera considérablement son armée et son économie. Pour finir, en attaquant un jarl resté neutre, Ulfric marque un important coup politique. Il affirme ainsi à tous que ceux qui ne sont pas avec lui sont contre lui.

Tullius acquiesça. Il approuvait le raisonnement, cependant...

\- Pfff, il faudrait qu'Ulfric soit fou, il n'a pas assez d'hommes.

\- Vous vous trompez, général, sa cause attire de plus en plus de nouvelles recrues.

\- Légat, ce n'est pas une cause, c'est une rébellion.

\- Appelez cela comme vous le voulez, mais il a l'appui de Fordhiver, Aubétoile et Faillaise. Croyez-moi, il recrute des forces pour attaquer Blancherive.

Tullius prit un ton songeur:

\- Jarl Balgruuf...

\- Balgruuf s'oppose au droit de la Légion de poster des hommes en garnison dans sa ville. D'un autre côté, il refuse également les revendications d'Ulfric.

\- S'il repousse la protection de l'Empire, qu'il ne vienne pas pleurer lorsqu'Ulfric pillera sa ville.

\- Chef ?

Le général se redressa et fit quelques pas, agacé par ces querelles politiques incessantes qui divisaient entre eux les jarls hostiles à Ulfric. En l'envoyant ici, l'empereur Titus Médée II lui avait ordonné de ménager la susceptibilité des roitelets locaux. Certes, Tullius comprenait le raisonnement derrière cette consigne. On ne réglerait pas la guerre civile en jetant des alliés potentiels dans les bras des rebelles. Mais comment pouvaient-ils être aussi aveugles à la situation présente ? Avec la menace du Thalmor sur les frontières sud, jamais l'Empire n'avait autant eu besoin de cohésion. Et tout ce dont il disposait pour régler cette rébellion se résumait à l'unique Légion IV, ainsi que des conscrits locaux... mal armés, mal entraînés et dont le recrutement dépendait des autorités locales !

\- Vous et vos maudits jarl !

\- Général, vous ne pouvez pas forcer un Nordique à accepter de l'aide.

\- Si Ulfric désire s'emparer de Blancherive nous devons être là pour l'arrêter. Rédigez une nouvelle lettre pour Balgruuf avec les platitudes habituelles, mais cette fois-i, glissez quelques renseignements sur les plans d'Ulfic . Brodez, si besoin. Nous ferons comme si c'était son idée.

\- À vos ordres, chef.

\- Ah, vous les Nordiques et votre maudit sens de l'honneur...

\- Chef !

Entendant le cliquetis d'une armure et des pas chaussés de fer sur le sol, Tullius se tourna vers la porte qui donnait sur la salle de garde.

Le général était un esprit organisé et méthodique, peu susceptible de céder à la surprise. Toutefois, rien ne l'avait préparé à cette rencontre...

Confus, il regarda le jeune homme... non, c'était une adolescente de petite taille. Pourtant il émanait d'elle une incroyable présence. Elle marcha jusqu'à lui d'un pas vif et s'immobilisa.

Vêtue d'une étrange armure composée d'un plastron orné de dessins bleu, retenant à la taille une jupe métallique en deux parties, elle avait également des gantelets et des bottes. Le tout étant porté par dessus une élégante robe bleue et blanche avec quelques touches d'or.

L'arrivante avait les cheveux blonds comme l'or, réunis en une natte enroulée à l'arrière de sa tête et retenue par un ruban. Le visage était délicat, aristocratique et ses yeux de la couleur de l'émeraude, magnifiques.

Magnétisé par l'apparition, Tullius mis quelques instants à s'apercevoir qu'une deuxième adolescente - plus âgée et légèrement plus grande - accompagnait la première. Sa tenue et sa coiffure n'était pas moins excentrique. Les yeux bridés, la peau légèrement jaune, elle avait les cheveux coiffés en couettes. Son vêtement ne pouvait être plus singulier : une tunique rouge marquée, d'une croix blanche, une très - trop ! - courte jupe noire, des bas et des chaussures également noirs.

Le général Tullius se secoua, attribuant à la surprise de rencontrer deux jeunes femmes aussi étranges, et belles, l'inexplicable admiration qu'il ressentait.

\- Mes hommes laissent-ils n'importe qui se promener librement dans le château ? Avez-vous une bonne raison d'être ici ?

La jeune femme en bleue s'inclina légèrement, visiblement peu impressionnée par la diatribe lancée d'un ton pourtant peu amène.

\- J'ai décidé de rejoindre l'Empire.

\- Vous n'êtes pas d'ici... Pourquoi voulez-vous vous battre pour l'Empereur ?

\- Je suis un chevalier. En voyageant en Bordeciel, j'ai vu des gens chassés de leurs demeures par les combats. J'ai rencontré des marchands qui n'arrivaient plus à approvisionner les villes en nourriture parce qu'Ulfric brûlait les fermes et massacrait les exploitants. Comme vous venez de le dire, je ne suis pas d'ici. Cependant, puis-je laisser un homme qui entre dans le palais d'un roi pour l'assassiner sous les yeux de son épouse diriger une nation ? Puisse laisser un homme se prétendre roi alors qu'il massacre son propre peuple ?

Les yeux de Tullius s'étrécirent. Le maintient et le charisme indéniable de la jeune femme, la splendeur de sa tenue... et surtout la magnifique épée à sa ceinture, rien de tout cela n'était ordinaire. Non, il ne pouvait y avoir de doute, les dorures, les pierres précieuses du fourreau, la garde, la poignée et le pommeau chargées d'or et d'émaux bleus. Il s'agissait d'une lame digne d'un roi.

\- Vous n'êtes pas qu'un simple chevalier...

L'adolescente inclina légèrement la tête.

\- Je suis Artoria Pendragon.

Dégainant sa lame, elle la brandit vers le plafond. Une aura dorée entoura alors l'acier acéré.

\- Voici Caliburn, l'Épée de la Victoire Promise, l'Épée de la Désignation qui sacre les rois de la Crevasse et qu'eux seuls peuvent brandir.

Le général eut besoin de toute sa volonté pour éviter de faire un pas en arrière. Cette arme... Il sentait un pouvoir immense !

\- Le royaume de la Crevasse... Il n'y a plus de royaume de la Crevasse, marmonna-t-il presque inconsciemment.

\- C'est vrai, mais Ulfric a massacré les Crevassais et les a poussé à se comporter comme... des Parjures. Le devoir d'un roi, même sans royaume, et de protéger son peuple, ramener la paix.

Tullius avait lu la "Légende de l'Aigle Carmin", il connaissait l'histoire de cette épée que personne n'avait brandie depuis deux mille ans... Comment cette jeune femme... Artoria Pendragon... avait-elle reçu cette arme sacrée ? Elle la méritait. La réaction de Caliburn, comme elle appelait la lame, le montrait bien. Cependant, ce pouvait-il qu'une lignée royale ait perduré en secret pendant des siècles, sans que nul ne le sache ?

\- Je dois d'abord vous poser une question. Vous savez que l'ancien royaume de la Crevasse est divisé entre le royaume d'Abondance du roi Sigmayn, et la châtellerie de la Crevasse dirigée par le jarl Igmund de Markarth, deux gouvernements légitimes et reconnu par l'Empire. Souhaitez-vous revendiquer ces terres ?

\- Général Tullius, je suis venue offrir mon aide à l'Empire... pas aux Parjures ! Je ne désire nullement m'associer à des gens qui pratiquent des sacrifices humains au nom de divinités hérétiques ou qui massacrent tous ceux qui ne sont pas de leur coterie. Tout ce que je souhaite, c'est défendre mon peuple.

Si Artoria Pendragon ne désirait nullement renverser les dirigeants en place, alors elle pouvait constituer un atout de choix non seulement pour combattre Ulfric, mais aussi pour rallier les Crevassais !

\- Bien, dans ce cas, nous pourrons avoir besoin de quelqu'un d'aussi habile que vous. Allez-voir Kikke.

Artoria rejoignit le légat qui avait suivi la conversation, sans mot dire. Rikke eut un sourire un rien carnassier.

\- Normalement, les recrues rejoignent la Légion en tant que simples légionnaires auxiliaires. Toutefois, ce serait du gâchis dans votre cas. Et vous, vous désirez aussi combattre pour l'Empire ?

La question s'adressait à Rin. La jeune femme sourit.

\- Non, merci... je me contente de suivre mon amie.

\- Et qui êtes-vous ?

\- Rin Toshaka, je suis mage.

\- J'ai entendu votre nom. Vous êtes celle qui a retrouvé le Sonnet du roi Olaf et permis que sa crémation ait lieu.

La jeune japonaise rayonna d'aise.

\- Oui, c'est moi même. Bien entendu, j'ai récupéré le poème dans la tombe du dit roi Olaf avec l'aide d'Artoria !

\- Je vois...

Rikke échangea un regard avec Tullius. Le général acquiesça. Ce que venait de dire la dénommé Rin ne faisait que renforcer sa première impression, le chevalier montrait d'intéressantes qualités... encore fallait-il le confirmer d'une manière ou d'une autre. Le légat se retourna vers Artoria :

\- J'ai un bon pressentiment. Et croyez-moi, un guerrier se fie à son instinct. Nous n'allons pas suivre la procédure habituelle. Vous allez vous rendre à Fort Hraggstad.

\- Que se passe-t-il à Fort Hraggstad ?

\- Les anciens ont construit un bon nombre de forts qui parsèment le paysage de Bordeciel. Depuis des siècles, ils sont à l'abandon. Fort Hraggstad est pour l'essentiel intact. Nous avons prévu d'y poster une garnison. Je veux que vous vous rendiez sur place et que vous chargiez d'éliminer les brigands qui y ont élu domicile. Cela me permettra d'évaluer vos capacités... sous pression.

\- Je vois... considérez que le fort est à vous.

\- C'est exactement ce que je voulais entendre, chevalier.

La nuit s'étendait sur Solitude. Les gardes de la châtellerie arpentaient les rues à peu près vides, à part quelques ivrognes chantant à la porte du "Ragnard pervers". Malgré leurs armures, les hommes d'armes s'inquiétaient... depuis quelques jours, les attaques de vampires se multipliaient.

Artoria, toujours suivie par Rin, monta les marches qui conduisaient à Mornefort et franchis la porte défendue par deux légionnaires.

La voix du général Tullius se fit entendre depuis la salle de guerre.

\- ...consacrer des forces à une espèce de conte de fée ?

\- Si Ulfric met la main sur cette couronne, ce ne sera plus un conte de fée, ce sera un problème.

Le général arpentait la pièce, agacé.

\- Les Nordiques ne sont-ils pas fidèles à leurs traditions ? Je croyais que le roi était désigné par l'Assemblée. Nous soutenons Elisif, je suis sûr que lorsque l'Assemblée se réunira, la bonne décision sera prise.

De l'autre côté de la table des cartes, le légat Rikke eut un geste de dénégation.

\- Tout le monde n'est pas d'accord avec l'Assemblée. Depuis le temps, vous devriez le savoir, nous suivons notre cœur.

\- Alors il suffirait qu'Ulfric mette la main sur cette couronne et le voilà Haut-Roi ?!

\- Non, ce n'est pas si facile. Disons simplement, qu'il aurait davantage de facilité à réunir des partisans autour d'un symbole aussi puissant que la Couronne d'os. Néanmoins, si nous la trouvions en premier...

\- ... et la donnions à Elisif, compléta Tullius.

\- En l'absence de l'Assemblée, cela contribuerais à légitimer sa revendication.

\- Très bien, je vous donnerais ce que je peux, mais si c'est une perte de temps et d'hommes...

\- Vous ne le regretterez pas.

Rikke se retourna ensuite vers Artoria, qui attendait à l'entrée de la salle.

\- Je suis ravie de vous revoir... et en un seul morceau. Je vais immédiatement envoyer des hommes à Hraggstad. Vous avez fait de l'excellent travail, chevalier. Si vous voulez toujours rejoindre l'Empire, allez parler au général Tullius, il vous fera prêter serment.

La cérémonie fut très brève, un simple engagement auprès des aedra et des daedra à vouer une obéissance éternelle à l'Empereur Titus Médée II au travers des officiers de son "glorieux empire". Une fois ceci terminé, le général Tullius demanda à Artoria de le suivre jusqu'à un petit salon aménagé dans un angle de la salle de garde.

\- Je me pose beaucoup de question sur vous, dame Pendragon. Aucune maison noble de Hauteroche ne s'appelle "Pendragon". Vous avez le maintien d'un roi, l'épée d'un roi mais... pas de royaume. Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Mon père était roi. Il est mort quand j'avais huit ans. Ma mère était l'épouse d'un de ses féaux, elle fut violée par mon géniteur... À ma naissance, je n'ai pas été reconnue parce que mon père désirait un fils. Il demanda au mage de sa cour de m'emmener au loin. Ce dernier me confia à un vieux chevalier, sir Ector. Je fus élevée pour pratiquer le métier des armes. Bien que ma demeure fût pauvre, on m'enseigna à me conduire selon mon rang de naissance.

\- Je vois... qui est votre père ?

\- Laissons les morts en paix.

Rien de ce que venait de dire Artoria n'était un mensonge, elle avait juste omis de préciser que son père n'avait pas régné en Hauteroche.

Tullius se leva et le Roi des Chevaliers le suivit.

\- Vous avez entendu ma conversion avec Rikke ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?

\- Vous ne devez pas laisser l'initiative aux Sombrages. Vous devez attaquer sur leur terrain pour les forcer à consacrer une partie la plus importante possible de leurs forces à la défense. Plus ils auront d'hommes répartis dans des forts pour défendre leur territoire, moins ils en auront pour attaquer. De plus, vous devez prendre en compte que vous possédez l'avantage d'avoir une armée formée de professionnels aguerris. Ulfric - quant à lui- doit bâtir la sienne à partir des gardes des châtelleries. Plus vous lui donnez de temps pour les entraîner, plus vite il arrivera à forger un instrument de guerre cohérent. Vous devez l'obliger à réagir au plus tôt, et donc à employer contre vous des soldats encore inexpérimentés.

Tullius parut surpris.

\- Excellente analyse stratégique. Et pour la Couronne d'Os ?

\- Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'elle. Néanmoins, le simple fait que ce soit un des objectifs d'Ulfric m'inspire de chercher à le contrecarrer. Tout ce qui contrarie ses plans nous est favorable.

Ils venaient de revenir près de la table des cartes où Rikke préparait son expédition, en compagnie d'un autre légat. Rikke intervint :

\- Vous avez entendu ma conversation avec le général Tullius. Vous savez donc que Galmar Rudepoing, le bras droit d'Ulfric, pense savoir où se trouve la Couronne d'os. Je connais Galmar. Nous avons combattu ensemble à de nombreuses reprises, il n'est pas du genre crédule. S'il dit que la Couronne d'Os est à Korvanjund, alors elle y est surement.

Rin devança Artoria pour poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

\- Qu'est-ce que la Couronne d'Os ?

\- Il s'agit d une relique d'un Âge d'Or oublié. Une couronne faite d'os et de dents d'anciens dragons, elle décuplerait la puissance de celui qui la porte. Elle daterait du règne du roi Harald, voire d'une période antérieure. On a perdu sa trace à la mort du roi Borgas, victime de la Grande Chasse, des purges contre les Elfes ordonnées par l'Ordre Alessien. La mort de ce souverain provoqua des guerres de successions, et l'emplacement de son tombeau fut perdu. Or, Borgas aurait été enterré avec la Couronne d'Os.

Le Roi des Chevaliers se rembrunit, tandis qu'elle réfléchissait à voix haute

\- Je comprends, il s'agit d'une couronne, magique, légendaire, portée par le dernier roi de l'Âge d'Or de Bordeciel. Si un des camps s'en empare, il lui serait facile de présenter son candidat comme LE roi légitime, héritier de cette lointaine époque. Un avantage indéniable pour gagner le cœur des foules et obtenir le ralliement des indécis.

**Prochain épisode : La bataille de Korvanjund**


	11. Chapter 11 La bataille de Korvanjund

-Vifazur, 29e jour, 4E 201-

Le nord de Bordeciel, en hiver, se couvrait de neige à l'infini. Les collines et les forêts se drapaient d'un blanc manteau. La bise qui soufflait depuis la Mer des Fantômes gelait tout. Les rivières charriaient des blocs de glace et les chutes d'eau voyaient naître d'improbables sculptures de glace semblable aux plus beaux travaux de verre filé.

Un paysage d'une beauté mortelle.

Outre le froid proprement dit, les patrouilles de légionnaires à cheval avaient signalé des meutes de loups arctiques à la fourrure blanche, des trolls des neiges et même des spectres de glace. Ces dernières créatures - malgré leur nom - n'étaient pas des mort-vivants. Il s'agissait de vers géants carnivores qui ne vivaient que dans les zones les plus froides de Tamriel. De manière étrange, ces créatures flottaient au-dessus du sol. Translucides, les spectres étaient difficiles à distinguer à plus de quelques mètres et surtout leur métabolisme à très basse température réfrigérait leur environnement, faisant naître des stalagmites de glace sur leur route.

Venu du nord-ouest, de la châtellerie de Hjaalmarch, une armée descendait vers le sud, en direction de Blancherive. Toutefois, son but était bien plus près. La tombe de Korvanjund se trouvait à l'est de la route, dans les collines.

La longue colonne, formée par plusieurs cohortes de la Légion IV, renforcée par des auxiliaires, s'étirait interminablement. Les hommes ressemblaient à des animaux de charges. Non seulement les légionnaires portaient leurs armures et de leurs armes, mais un havresac avec des vivres, du matériel de campement leur brisait le dos. Comme son équivalent terrestre, la légion cyrodilique ne s'encombrait pas d'un train de ravitaillement... trop vulnérable. Les soldats devaient transportaient eux-mêmes tout ce dont ils pouvaient avoir besoin.

Au milieu de ce long défilé d'hommes lourdement chargés, quelques charrettes transportaient des officiers... ainsi qu'Artoria Pendragon et Rin Tohsaka.

Le légat Rikke, chef de cette armée, chevauchait à proximité. Ce fut elle qui aperçut le cavalier solitaire, qui revenait vers eux. L'homme portait l'armure d'acier de la légion, avec ses protèges-bras ornés du dragon impérial et un casque assez semblable à la coiffure corinthienne des hoplites grecs. Orné d'une crête, il avait deux fentes pour les yeux et une fente grillagée, verticale, devant la bouche et le nez... assez impressionnant.

\- Salut à toi Rikke, éclaireur Titus Sulpicius au rapport.

\- Salut Titus Sulpicius. Avez-vous repéré l'ennemi ?

\- Affirmatif ! Les Sombrages sont actuellement aux prises avec une armée de draugr ! Les rebelles sont positionnés au nord de Korvanjund. Ils s'interposent entre le tombeau et l'armée de mort-vivants. Celle-ci semble venue des montagnes de Fordhiver.

Rikke sembla surprise par cette nouvelle.

\- Des draugr... hum... visiblement, la Couronne d'Os n'est pas précieuse seulement pour les vivants. Même mort, le roi Borgas ne semble pas désireux de la céder !

Le légat se tourna vers le tribun Octavius Curio.

\- Faites presser le pas !

La rébellion des Sombrages était encore un phénomène récent et les affrontements entre la Légion impériale et les "Fils de Borceciel" - comme ils préféraient se faire appeler- se résumaient jusque là à quelques raids localisés, des escarmouches et des embuscades. Ces heurts limités ne concernaient que quelques dizaines de combattants à la fois.

Korvanjund fut la première vraie bataille.

L'ironie voulut qu'il s'agisse d'un conflit à trois factions, chacune étant l'ennemie des deux autres.

Premiers arrivés sur les lieux, les Sombrages alignaient une force de près de dix mille combattants. Pour la majorité, il s'agissait de simples recrues (ou _Unblooded_, parce qu'ils n'avaient pas encore versé le sang) portant l'armure des gardes d'Estemarch. Toutefois, il y avait aussi des vétérans (_Sangs de Glace_) souvent des anciens de la Légion ou des thanes des châtelleries en révolte. Ces derniers utilisaient des armures d'acier avec, souvent, des casques à cornes.

L'organisation de cette armée restait minimaliste. Ils se regroupaient autour de chef de guerre dans des formations de mille hommes appelées "Bannières". L'infanterie se divisait en trois types d'unités : archers ; armes à une main (hache, masse et épée) et bouclier ; armes à deux mains (hache d'arme, marteau de guerre, espadon). Au sein de chaque formation l'armement n'était pas standardisé et de qualité médiocre. Nombre d'archers utilisaient des arcs de chasse au lieu d'armes conçues pour percer des armures.

Les Sombrages alignaient une cavalerie légère portant l'armure des gardes, des armes à une main et des boucliers, la version montée des _Unblooded_. Toutefois, ils pouvaient aussi compter sur les housecarls d'Estemarch. Montant des destriers de guerre, ils étaient revêtus de l'armure de plate nordique au heaume décoré d'ailes.

L'élite des Sombrages regroupait les "Berserkers" (Littéralement : " les guerriers-fauves"). Ces fantassins se caractérisaient par leurs pelisses en fourrure d'ursidé. La tête de la dépouille recouvrait leur casque, les faisant ressembler à cet animal. ils combattaient avec des armes à deux mains, ou avec les griffes qui garnissaient leurs gantelets.

Les Draugr n'alignaient que cinq mille combattants et aucune cavalerie. Ils avaient la même formation de base que les Sombrages... sans doute datait-elle de leur époque. Les morts se regroupaient en bandes de trois cent hommes, à peu près, sans doute les survivants d'une ancienne" Bannière". On retrouvait la même division de base entre armes à une main, deux mains et archers. Mais au sein d'une même unité, il n'y avait aucune homogénéité, chacun semblait taper avec ce qu'il avait sous la main. Nombre de draugr ne portaient que des haillons. Le reste s'équipait de vestiges d'armures piquées par la rouille. Les casques s'ornaient parfois de cornes ou de ramures de cerfs.

La plus puissante des armes des draugr restait... leur aspect. Momifiés, les yeux envahis d'un feu bleu, ils terrifiaient ceux qui les affrontaient.

Les deux armées ennemies se trouvaient déjà aux prises lorsque les Impériaux arrivèrent sur le champ de bataille.

Aussitôt, la Légion se rangea en ordre de bataille, adoptant la formation _Triplex Acies_, dix cohortes se plaçant en quinconce sur trois lignes. Ou pour être plus exact, vu la configuration du terrain, les troupes du légat Rikke s'organisèrent en L, au sommet d'une colline faiblement boisée.

La première ligne se composait de trois cohortes de piquiers en armures d'acier, des vétérans armés de longues hastes de près de quatre mètres et demi. Chaque cohorte se tenait à bonne distance de sa voisine. Les centuries qui la composaient s'étalaient de manière à former des hérissons défensifs indépendants.

La seconde ligne regroupait des épéistes portant un bouclier au bras gauche. Il y avait quatre cohortes, leurs positions étaient alternées avec celles de la première ligne. Ce qui voulait dire que les formations du centre fermaient les brèches laissées par les piquiers, tandis que les formations latérales les bordaient de part et d'autre.

Hélas, cette seconde ligne était majoritairement constituée d'auxiliaires. Non seulement, ils n'avaient jamais connu le feu, mais en plus, ils portaient- en guise d'armure- une tunique de peau (avec parfois un renfort de mailles sur les épaules) un casque de cuir, des protège-bras et des protège-chevilles également en cuir. Même leur bouclier en forme de diamant était en peau.

La dernière ligne pouvait être vue comme un miroir de la première puisque formée de trois cohortes placées symétriquement. Les légionnaires qui la composaient combattaient à la lance. Il s'agissait uniquement de recrues avec les mêmes armures que ceux de la seconde ligne. Seuls les centurions et les _signiferi_ (porte-enseignes) avaient des armures d'acier.

Rin Tohsaka regardait le spectacle depuis l'éminence occupée par l'état-major, clairement impressionnée par ce damier vivant qui se mettait en position défensive.

Les escadrons de cavalerie lourde s'étaient regroupés à l'extrémité est du L, légèrement en retrait de la première ligne, de manière à bloquer toute tentative de contournement du dispositif défensif.

Cependant, en dépit de son nom de _Triplex Acies_, la formation de la Légion se composait en réalité de... cinq lignes. En effet, les archers et l'artillerie n'étaient pas comptés. Les premiers constituaient une ligne d'escarmouche déployée en tirailleur, en avant des piquiers, mais à l'abri de rangées de pieux. Ils venaient de les planter, devant leur position, de manière à arrêter toute charge de cavalerie.

En arrière des trois lignes principales, on dételait des attelages de chevaux qui avaient trainés des catapultes et des balistes. Des chariots débarquaient des tonneaux de poix, des boulets de pierres, des traits empennés semblables à d'immenses viretons d'arbalètes. Ces machines de guerre formaient la ligne d'artillerie. Avec eux se trouvait l'escadron de cavalerie qui servait à la fois de réserve générale et de gardes du corps au légat Rikke.

En tout, cette force regroupait sept mille six cent hommes.

Alors que l'agitation de la mise en ordre de bataille s'apaisait, les hommes s'immobilisèrent. Le vent glacial, chargé de flocons de neige, faisait claquer les manteaux des officiers, et les derniers mouvements se résumaient à la course des estafettes à cheval. Le légat Rikke se dressa sur les étriers de son cheval, braquant son épée nordique vers le ciel :

\- Sonnez buccins et trompettes.

Regroupés derrière l'_aqualiferi_ \- le porteur d'enseigne de la quatrième légion - les musiciens militaires jouèrent "Aux ordres" faisant taire les conversations.

\- Légionnaires, citoyens de l'Empire, écoutez-moi ! Devant vous se trouvent les rebelles qui ont assassiné le roi Torygg. Ils se proclament "Fils de Bordeciel". Mais tous les vrais nordiques savent qu'ils ne sont que des barbares sanguinaires et stupides s'accrochant à des usages depuis longtemps abandonnés. Bordeciel a besoin de l'Empire, de ses lois. Ensemble, Nordiques et Cyrodiliens représentent la plus grande chance de l'humanité. Bordeciel fait partie de l'Empire ! Ce sont des Nordiques qui ont fondé l'Empire. En rejetant tout cela, Ulfric condamne Bordeciel et foule au pied près de sept siècles d'histoire. Ne craignez pas vos ennemis, mais ne les prenez pas à la légère pour autant. Nombre d'entre eux ont fait partie de la Légion. Ce sont des rebelles, mais ils savent se battre. Quant aux draugrs... La Légion a vaincu bien pire que ça. Souvenez-vous de bataille de la Cité Impériale contre Mehrunes Dagon. Menés par Martin Septim, vos glorieux prédécesseurs ont vaincu les daedra d'Oblivion et sauvé Tamriel tout entière. Ce ne sont pas quelques bandes de vieux cadavres ambulants qui vont vous impressionner, légionnaires ! Pour l'Empire ! Pour la Légion ! Pour la gloire de l'empereur Titus Médée II ! À la victoire, citoyens !

Une formidable ovation salua le bref discours de Rikke.

Les ennemis n'avaient évidemment pas raté le déploiement des légalistes. Des troupes draugr et sombrages quittaient la mêlée qui les opposait pour faire face à ce nouvel adversaire.

Au premier rang d'une centurie d'épéistes vétérans, appuyée sur son épée plantée devant elle, Artoria secoua la tête... consternée ! "Un antagoniste idiot est un cadeau des dieux !" L'adage n'avait jamais été aussi juste qu'en ce moment. Les troupes qui se ruaient vers les lignes impériales n'avaient aucune formation, aucune coordination entre elles et... le Roi des Chevaliers vit même une unité de Sombrage attaquer des draugs qui s'étaient trop approchés !

Il existait trois méthodes pour vaincre dans la bataille.

"Par la manœuvre" consistait à positionner une troupe - généralement de la cavalerie- de flanc ou à revers, de manière frapper assez vite et assez fort une armée, là où était vulnérable. Le but étant de lui faire perdre son organisation et qu'elle se débande dans la panique.

La seconde méthode, "par le feu", consistait à écraser l'ennemi avant qu'il n'arrive au contact grâce à des tireurs et des machines de guerre. Levant les yeux pour suivre la trajectoire ignée des boulets de catapultes recouverts de poix et les traits de balises enflammées, Artoria acquiesça. D'évidence, il s'agissait de la tactique adoptée par Rikke.

La dernière méthode, "par le choc", consistait simplement à charger en hurlant pour tuer tout ce qui se trouvait en face. Ce pouvait être un procédé décisif... si on avait de meilleures troupes, la supériorité numérique et que l'on acceptait de lourdes pertes. Mais cela ne marchait jamais si l'adversaire ne se trouvait pas dans une position préparée ou favorisant naturellement la défense. Or, les draugrs et les Sombrages qui montaient vers eux étaient en infériorité numérique - le gros de leur force étant déjà engagé l'un contre l'autre- alors que les piquiers impériaux- disposés en haut d'une colline- avaient un énorme avantage en défensive.

\- Encochez ! ... préparez-vous... Feu !

Les ordres des officiers commandant aux archers précédèrent l'envol d'un bloc compact de flèches. Puis, atteignant l'apex de leur trajectoire, les traits retombèrent sur la masse d'ennemis qui se ruaient vers eux. Des brèches sanglantes s'ouvrirent dans ses rangs. Déjà, une autre volée partait dans le claquement des cordes d'arc. La troisième se trouvait encore dans le ciel parcouru de nuages gris que les sagittaires entamaient leur retraite pour se réfugier dans les carrés de légionnaires de la seconde ligne.

Pendant ce temps, les cavaliers sombrages avaient atteint la barrière de pieux plantée par les troupes d'escarmouche. Pour éviter de s'empaler contre les pointes de bois, ils ralentirent et contournèrent soigneusement l'obstacle... Se faisant, ils perdirent tout l'avantage de la charge et se retrouvèrent face aux hérissons des piquiers... incapables de s'attaquer aux porteurs de sarisses.

Les archers sombrages venaient d'arriver à portée et ouvrirent le feu. Autour d'Artoria, les flèches retombèrent en pluie, blessant et tuant les légionnaires. Toutefois, les agresseurs se désignèrent ainsi à la vindicte de leurs homologues de la Légion... mais aussi de ses machines de guerres ! Boulets embrasés, et autres projectiles ne tardèrent pas à opérer des coupes sombres parmi les assaillants.

La bataille venait à peine de commencer que l'avantage des Impériaux se révélait écrasant !

Les draugr étaient enragés. Ils venaient de franchir le barrage de pieux qui précédaient les lignes impériales, passant par la brèche qui se trouvaient à l'angle du L formé par le dispositif. Les mort-vivants poursuivaient les archers qui les avaient criblés de flèches. Ces derniers couraient, à présent, parallèlement à la première ligne des piquiers. Comme les draugr offraient leur flanc à ces derniers, ils s'ébranlèrent pour profiter de cette énorme faute tactique.

Comprenant le danger, les archers mort-vivant ouvrirent le feu... mais cela n'eut guère d'effet. Dans une phalange de piquiers, les hommes au-delà du cinquième rang ne pouvaient pas utiliser leurs sarisses contre leurs ennemis. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'ils ne servaient à rien. À partir du sixième rang, les piques étaient tendues en oblique par dessus l'épaule du soldat du rang immédiatement devant le sien. Les hampes de bois dressées les unes auprès des autres formaient un véritable obstacle, faisant ricocher les traits lancés par l'ennemi.

Bien que les piquiers ne puissent avancer qu'au pas, le choc entre leur bloc, compact, et les draug, étirés, tourna immédiatement en la faveur des premiers. Les mort-vivants n'arrivaient pas à approcher, tenus à distance par les longues piques. Tandis que les hastes pouvaient frapper à loisir.

Néanmoins, les ennemis les plus avancés continuaient la poursuite. Alors, le tribun Pulus Secindus s'avança, pointant l'épée vers les draugr :

\- _Porro !_ (À l'assaut !)

La cohorte d'épéiste où se trouvait Artoria répondit d'un formidable cri de guerre sorti de centaines de poitrines. Le centurion Hadvar donna ses propres ordres :

\- Au pas rapide ! Avancez !

Comme il était le _Pilus Prior_, le commandant de la première centurie et du premier manipule, ses consignes s'adressaient à toute la cohorte. Leur arrivée en première ligne ne pouvait échapper aux archers ennemis qui concentrèrent leurs tirs contre eux. Les effets furent maigres, les légionnaires vétérans portaient des armures d'acier segmentées et de solides casques. De plus, ils avaient au bras gauche un solide bouclier de bois de hêtre. En forme de diamant, il était recouvert pas une applique en acier représentant le dragon impérial.

Alors que les soldats sur le flanc le plus explosé s'abritaient derrière leurs écus, ceux qui se trouvaient au centre les levaient au-dessus de leur tête. Aussi, la plupart des flèches se fichèrent dans ces protections.

\- Au pas de charge, cria Hadvar.

Les légionnaires se mirent à courir pour franchir les derniers mètres les séparant des draugr. Caliburn tenue à deux mains, Artoria se concentra avant de pousser une courte exclamation.

Le Roi des Chevaliers avait besoin de relâcher son énergie magique en criant, car l'usage de la magie nécessitait une sorte d'autohypnose, un focus qui servait de déclencheur.

Alors que le cœur de dragon de la fille d'Uther Pendragon produisait des flots de prana... la résistance de l'air diminua autour d'elle, lui permettant de bondir en avant sans être ralentie par la friction.

Ce qui suivit dura à peine le temps d'un clignement de paupière. **Combination Air**, également appelée **Wind King's Slice **était une technique à l'épée crée par Artoria. Destinée à provoquer une brèche dans les rangs ennemis, elle combinait trois attaques rapides contre des adversaires proches, suivie par une ruée en avant pour porter un coup final contre un quatrième plus éloigné.

Pour les légionnaires qui suivaient la jeune femme, celle-ci disparue d'un coup, ne laissant derrière elle que des images rémanentes -auprès de trois draugr - avant de réapparaître à côté d'un quatrième.

Tandis qu'elle baissait Caliburn, le quatuor de momie s'effondra, la dernière ayant même été proprement coupée en deux.

L'assaut brutal provoqua l'effondrement du mur de bouclier élevé par les mort-vivants. Les légionnaires élargissant la percée opérée par le roi de Bretagne. Toutefois, Artoria était encore loin d'avoir retrouvée toute son ancienne puissance. Une douleur dans la poitrine l'avertit qu'elle venait de trop pousser son cœur encore immature.

Bien entendu, le moment ne pouvait être plus mal choisi. Des ennemis l'entouraient, des draugr et leurs chiens de guerre.

Les minutes suivantes ne lui offrirent que peu d'occasion de porter un coup. Les adversaires la pressaient trop pour qu'elle fasse plus qu'esquiver et parer. Et lorsqu'elle touchait, Caliburn ne faisait que peu de dégâts. Après tout, ils étaient déjà morts et leur percer la poitrine n'y changeait rien. Pour les détruire, il fallait les couper en morceau.

Haletante, elle venait de se jeter de côté alors qu'une lame sifflait à l'endroit où elle se tenait, Quant un grognement la prévint de l'attaque d'un chien de guerre. Le canidé momifié l'avait contournée pour bondir dans son dos. Cependant, même épuisée, ses réflexes surclassaient largement ceux d'un homme ordinaire. Les crocs du chien se refermèrent sur l'épais gantelet qui protégeait sa main gauche. Les lames métalliques qui remontaient jusqu'à son coude et formaient une targe capable de parer des épées. Les vieux crocs jaunis se brisèrent sur la protection.

Restait la force même de l'attaque. Plutôt que de résister, Artoria accompagna le coup. Elle roula au sol, décochant un coup de pied dans le ventre du monstre et se releva dans le mouvement. Trois coups d'épées plus tard, il ne bougeait plus.

Autour du Roi des Chevaliers, la mêlée devenait de plus en plus violente. Les légionnaires déferlaient, détournant de plus en plus de draugr... jusque là concentrés sur elle. Toutefois, un seigneur mort-vivant s'avança, la désignant de sa masse d'arme en ébonite.

\- _Aar Vin Ok_ !

Bien que le chevalier ne parle pas le draugr, elle n'avait pas besoin de traduction exacte... Vu que les mort-vivants les plus proches convergeaient vers elle, leur chef venait sans doute de la désigner comme cible prioritaire.

Artoria grimaça. Elle aurait aimé avoir un peu de temps pour laisser son cœur de dragon se reposer. La jeune femme brandit Caliburn qui se mit à étinceler d'une éclatante lumière dorée qui éclata un instant plus tard en un flash éblouissant. Technique purement magique, **Starlight (Convergence)** pouvait être vue comme une variante de l'attaque par projection d'énergie. Cependant, l'éclair se contentait d'aveugler et étourdir.

Une main pressée sur sa poitrine douloureuse, Artoria s'éloigna de ses adversaires. Toutefois à l'extérieur du cercle de ses victimes... dont quelques légionnaires sonnés... les autres ennemis restaient plus que déterminé à la tuer. La femme chevalier tua un autre chien momifié avant de se retrouver face au seigneur draugr. Ce dernier n'avait pas l'intention de prendre le moindre risque. Sa bouche s'ouvrit largement alors qu'il prenait une profonde inspiration :

\- **Zun** !

Le _Thu'um,_ le cri de dragon, arracha Caliburn à sa main, la faisant tomber au sol. Désarmée, la jeune femme plongea immédiatement pour la saisir, parant d'un revers de son gantelet la masse d'arme qui visait sa tête.

Debout, Artoria frappa le seigneur draugr en pleine poitrine. L'Épée de la Victoire Promise le transperça de part en part. Toutefois, il en fallait plus que ça pour tuer un mort. Le monstre leva sa masse pour frapper.

\- **Caliburn** !

Criant le nom de sa lame, le Roi des Chevalier chargea la lame de prana. Un flot de lumière dorée empala le mort-vivant. Une puanteur de vieux cuir brûlé s'éleva comme sa poitrine explosait et qu'une colonne de flammes bleues l'enveloppait, l'incinérant.

À l'arrière, auprès de l'état-major du légat Rikke, Rin Tohsaka avait pu suivre toute la bataille depuis une position dominante.

Les draugr et les Sombrages avaient subis de lourdes pertes avant même d'arriver au contact... D'ailleurs, si les mort-vivants n'avaient pas hésité à charger, presque sans préparation, les Fils de Bordeciel avaient préféré tâter le terrain. Cherchant d'abord à museler les catapultes, et affaiblir les positions impériales grâce à leurs archers. Néanmoins, ce fut l'inverse qui arriva.

La pluie de flèches tirée par les légionnaires, les boulets et les traits incendiaires des machines de guerre décimèrent les tireurs adverses, les terrorisant. Quant aux timides assauts lancés contre _Triplex Acies_, ils n'ébranlèrent pas la première ligne, par contre les rebelles laissèrent de nombreux cadavres derrière eux.

Galmar Rudepoing, chef de l'armée sombrage, venait de défaire les draugr, non sans subir de lourdes pertes. Voyant que plusieurs bannières décrochaient sans ordre... voire en complète déroute, il sonna la retraite. La bataille était perdue. Il pouvait juste espérer qu'un repli rapide lui permettrait de sauver le gros de son armée.

Toutefois, Le légat Rikke n'entendait pas le laisser faire. Les catapultes visèrent les troupes qui reculaient et de plus en plus de Sombages rompirent les formations, jetant leurs armes pour courir plus vite. Galmar tenta bien d'organiser un recul en tiroir, mais les buccins et les trompètes impériales sonnèrent la charge.

Contournant largement la ligne de bataille sombrage, la cavalerie légionnaire chargea de flanc leurs archers. Épuisés, démoralisés, décimés, les tireurs n'offrirent guère de résistance et s'enfuirent immédiatement. Les troupes en retraite qui les virent arriver en courant, pourchassés par les cavaliers ennemis, lâchèrent leurs armes et se mirent à leur tour à courir...

Rien n'est plus contagieux que la panique, en quelques minutes la retraite se mua en sauve-qui-peut général. La suite se mua en une simple corvée de nettoyage. Les légionnaires à cheval rattrapaient un groupe, tuaient quelques hommes, désarmaient les autres, ne laissant que quelques soldats pour les escorter jusqu'aux fantassins qui prenaient part à la course poursuite. En moins d'une heure, toute l'infanterie ennemie avait été rattrapée. Seuls les survivants des unités de cavalerie et les officiers à cheval parvinrent à fuir.

Le bilan était sans appel.

Les Impériaux perdirent exactement 389 hommes, et eurent 800 blessés.

4 000 Sombrages périrent (dont 1 200 en affrontant les draugr) et 5 000 autres furent faits prisonniers par les Impériaux. Moins de 500 survivants (dont Galmar Rudepong) retournèrent dans leurs lignes. Les autres désertèrent ou moururent de leurs blessures.

Il n'y eut probablement aucun rescapé dans la horde draugr.

Les Impériaux n'avaient pas seulement vaincu, ils avaient annihilé deux ennemis distincts, les effaçant de la surface de la planète.

10


	12. Chapter 12 La Couronne d'Os

-Vifazur, 29e jour, 4E 201-

Une fois encore, Artoria Pendragon, roi de Bretagne, se trouvait au sommet d'une colline jonchée de cadavres et d'armes plantées dans le sol.

Au moins, le soleil - invisible derrière les nuages- se trouvait encore haut dans le ciel. Sinon, elle se sentirait de retour sur la Colline Rouge de Camlann.

Appuyée d'une main sur Caliburn, Artoria s'efforçait de reprendre sa respiration, la bouche sèche... et pliée en deux par une violente douleur heurtant sa poitrine.

Visiblement, il était encore bien trop tôt pour recourir à un Noble Phantasm, même appartenant à la catégorie anti-personnel. Son cœur de dragon protestait.

Artoria n'était pas complètement humaine. Certes, sur son monde natal, on pouvait naître avec des circuits magiques, un système nerveux artificiel capable de convertir l'énergie vitale en énergie magique. Rin Tohsaka constituait un parfait exemple de magus avec de puissants circuits magique.

Cependant, jamais la jeune fille n'aurait été capable de contrôler et d'utiliser Caliburn, elle serait morte en essayant. Car, peu importe la qualité des circuits magiques d'un magus, ils ne faisaient que transformer d'od (l'énergie vitale) en prana (énergie magique utilisable). Seuls des êtres prédestinés pouvaient en produire assez pour activer un Noble Phantasm.

L'od, était générée et stockée dans le cœur d'un individu, conformément aux anciennes croyances qui en faisaient la source de la vie et le siège de l'âme. Artoria, grâce aux manipulations de Merlin, avait en elle l'organe d'un dragon... un cœur encore immature qu'elle avait forcé à produire bien plus d'od qu'il était normalement possible. Avec un coût qui ne pouvait être vu comme léger.

Seule la force de sa volonté lui permettait de rester debout. Heureusement, contrairement aux individus ordinaires qui pouvaient endommager définitivement leurs circuits magiques en les surchargeant, Artoria bénéficiait d'un facteur naturel de régénération.

\- C'était incroyablement imprudent !

Artoria redressa la tête pour regarder Rin, le visage rouge de colère.

Rin Toshaka avait assisté à toute la bataille, y compris l'activation de Caliburn. Comme elle traversait les rangs des légionnaires cyrodiliques en armure lourde, la jeune Magus entendait autour d'elle les murmures stupéfiés des soldats de l'Empire.

\- J'avais entendu parler d'épée magique mais... c'est plus que ça, non ?

\- Comme dans ces anciennes légendes...

\- Qui est-elle ?

\- Quelqu'un sait qui elle est?

\- Je l'ai vu sous la tente de Rikke au bivouac...

Le cercle de légionnaires entourait le Roi des Chevaliers, sans oser s'approcher plus d'une dizaine de mètres. Les sentiments des Impériaux étaient mitigés : impressionnés, admiratifs... mais aussi craintifs. Rien ne les avait préparé à voir une légende prendre vie... surtout une légende qu'ils ne connaissaient pas.

Arrivée au premier rang, Rin serra les poings de colère. Artoria n'était pas seulement à bout de souffle, comme semblait le croire les Légionnaires. Comment ne pouvaient-ils pas le voir ? La main qu'elle appuyait sur son sein gauche tentait vainement de contenir la douleur. Le chevalier s'était trop poussé, sans égard pour ses propres limites. La Magus serra violement les poings, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi cela l'indignait à ce point.

\- C'était incroyablement imprudent !

Artoria releva la tête. Le visage du Roi des Chevaliers était sali par la poussière et le sang séché, un masque sillonné par des gouttes de sueur.

Les yeux d'émeraude parcoururent les rangs des Légionnaires. Artoria se redressa, soudain consciente de montrer de la faiblesse face aux soldats qu'elle devait inspirer.

\- Non, j'ai créé une brèche dans la formation ennemie et neutralisé le Seigneur Draugr qui conduisait la Bannière... Cela a écourté l'affrontement, minimisé les pertes. C'est ce qu'il fallait faire.

\- Mais... tu ne peux pas te jeter comme ça dans la mêlée sans te soucier des blessures que tu vas recevoir.

Les yeux d'Artoria s'étrécirent. La flamme qui y brûlait reflétait fierté et colère, Rin avait mal choisis ses mots.

\- Rin, tu es mon amie, mais cela ne te donne pas le droit de questionner mes décisions.

\- Ce... ce n'ai pas ce que je voulais dire.

Artoria leva une main dans un geste impérieux.

\- Rin je suis un chevalier, j'ai rejeté toute faiblesse. C'est ainsi, j'ai fait ce choix il y a longtemps.

La jeune femme aux cheveux d'or leva Caliburn. L'écoutant, les légionnaires oublièrent sa petite taille, et la jeunesse évidente de celle qui avait guidé leur assaut. Ils acquiescèrent, comprenant le sens profond derrière les mots simples qu'elle employa :

\- Pour celui qui tient une épée, il y a une vérité. Une fois qu'il est entré sur le champ de bataille, il infligera la souffrance, il souffrira, il luttera pour la victoire. Je ne faiblirais jamais. J'emploierais toute ma force pour obtenir la victoire. Car, jamais je n'imposerais plus à quiconque - amis ou ennemi- que je ne m'imposerais à moi-même. Autrement, cela serait faire insulte à ceux qui tuent et meurent.

Ses yeux parcoururent les hommes.

\- La bataille n'est pas encore tout à fait finie. Nous sommes venus pour retrouver la Couronne d'Os et éviter que le rebelle Ulfric ne la ceigne et ne s'en serve pour appuyer ses revendications au trône de Bordeciel. Légionnaires, me suivrez-vous ?

On lui répondit d'une ovation.

L'entrée de Korvanjund ressemblait à une vaste cavité dans le sol d'une colline, entourée d'arches de pierres effritées et de colonnes couchées. Bien que la bataille soit pratiquement achevée partout ailleurs, on se battait encore autour des escaliers.

Les Impériaux, menés par le légat Rikke et le centurion Hadvar, s'efforçaient de chasser des marches les défenseurs acculés. Les épées et les haches se heurtaient au milieu des cris et des appels. Bien que postés en hauteur, les assaillants perdaient du monde sous les tirs des archers tenant l'autre escalier.

Car la tombe se trouvait ainsi conçue que l'entrée proprement dite avait été creusée au flanc de la dépression Toutefois, il fallait descendre une première volée de degrés jusqu'au fond, avant de remonter jusqu'aux portes fermant la tombe.

Artoria sauta jusqu'au bas de l'excavation... plus de cinq mètres. Sans s'arrêter, elle fila comme le vent, avalant les marches... et fauchant les archers du deuxième escalier.

Démoralisé par ce prodige, les Sombrages encore en vie déposèrent les armes.

Les légionnaires poussèrent alors les portes de fer qui fermaient la tombe du roi Borgas. La première pièce, de petite taille, avait été aménagé en cuisine mais personne ne l'occupait.

Les défenseurs venaient de se regrouper dans la salle suivante, une vaste construction aux allures de cathédrale. En haut de quelques marches, qui les assuraient d'avoir une position favorable, les Sombrages dressaient un mur de boucliers.

Rikke se redressa :

\- En avant, pour l'empereur !

Artoria se jeta en avant, doublant rapidement les légionnaires. Trois Sombrages s'interposèrent. Caliburn décrivit des arcs étincelants, brisant les boucliers, projetant du sang. Les défenseurs s'effondrèrent, balayés en un instant.

Les légionnaires escaladant les marches à sa suite, entrèrent en contact avec les rangs ennemis. Moins nombreux, effrayés, ils résistèrent pourtant avec persévérance, mais se retrouvèrent bientôt encerclés contre un des murs. Leur pugnacité n'en fut pas pour autant ébranlée. Dans la mêlée on les entendait crier "Mort aux Impériaux incroyants" " Esclaves du Thalmor" ou, tout simplement, " Talos ! ".

Ils moururent pour leurs croyances, parce qu'ils se sentaient abandonnés par l'Empire que leurs ancêtres avaient fondé, tués par ceux-là même qui le défendaient encore.

\- Centurion Janus Sallus, prenez vingt hommes et surveillez les lieux. Les autres avec moi.

Toujours guidés par Rikke, les légionnaires restant s'avancèrent dans un passage éclairé par des torches et des vasques de fer suspendus au plafond.

Les Sombrages luttèrent dans chaque tunnel. Ils se retranchèrent dans certaines salles et préparèrent même une embuscade dans la plus grande. Toutefois, celle-ci échoua. Après des années sur des champs de bataille variés, Rikke avait développé un flair certain pour sentir les guets-apens en tout genre.

Envoyées en éclaireur pour trouver un chemin alternatif, Rin et Artoria retournèrent l'embuche contre ses auteurs. Tandis que la magus utilisait gandr contre une lampe à huile, déclenchant un incendie au milieu de la frise d'archers qui surplombait le débouché du passage principal, le Roi des Chevaliers prit à revers les fantassins.

La ruée des légionnaires de Rikke, réagissant aux bruits de la bataille, provoqua la déroute des Fils de Bordeciel.

Le reste de l'affrontement se résuma au nettoyage des dernières poches de troupes isolées dans les ruines. Les Impériaux découvrirent également les traces de combats de leurs adversaires contre les draugr qui gardaient la tombe. Tout le long de la bataille de Korvanjund, leurs deux ennemis avaient largement contribué à leur victoire en se battant entre eux.

Toutefois, les Sombrages ne dépassèrent jamais la "Chambre aux histoires". Alors que les légionnaires regardaient, impressionnés, les fresques des murs racontant les exploits du roi Borgas, ils découvrirent les cadavres des Sombrages devant la porte circulaire qui fermait l'accès aux étages inférieurs de la sépulture. Près des dépouilles, une griffe de dragon taillée dans un morceau d'ébonite servait comme clef... hélas pour eux, les Sombrages n'avaient pas compris qu'il s'agissait aussi d'une serrure à combinaison. L'énigme était pourtant simple, il suffisait juste de faire tourner les cadrans entourant la fermeture, de manière à afficher les mêmes symboles que ceux gravés sur la paume de la griffe. Malheureusement pour les Sombrages, la porte était piégée. Les flèches empoisonnées avaient décimé les explorateurs malchanceux.

Le reste du donjon n'avait pas été nettoyé par les Fils de Bordeciel et les légionnaires firent face à des adversaires nettement plus dangereux que des Unbloded nordiques. Les Draug n'utilisaient pas seulement de vieilles armes barbares et des armures corrodés. Certains manipulaient la magie, surtout des sorts de froid, tandis que d'autres connaissaient le Th'um, en particulier les cris " désarmement" et "déferlement". Se faire déposséder de son arme en pleine combat ou être jeté au sol par un ouragan vocal n'avait rien d'amusant.

Heureusement, Rikke, Halvar, Rin et Artoria se montraient plus que capable d'affronter les draugr délétères et infernaux tandis les légionnaires ordinaires se chargeaient des draugr communs et des draug forcenés.

Ils arrivèrent dans... une vaste bibliothèque. Les rayonnages de bois ne contenaient plus que des "cadavres" de livres. Le passage des siècles avaient réduit le nombre des ouvrages imprimés. Ceux qui restaient se délitaient en poussière lorsque l'on tentait de les saisir.

Un légionnaire, perplexe, secoua la tête devant ce spectacle.

\- Bizarre, je me serais attendu à autre chose. Je ne sais pas... Des armes ? Un trésor... mais que Borgas ait collectionné les livres...

Rin Tohsaka leva un doigt, un tic habituel lorsqu'elle se prenait pour un professeur.

\- Et pourtant, cela est tout à fait compréhensible. Borgas était le dernier souverain de l'Âge d'Or de Bordeciel, à l'époque de l'Ordre Alessien.

\- Euh... oui ?

Dérouté, le légionnaire regarda Rin sans savoir où elle voulait en venir.

\- Bien ! À l'époque de l'Ordre Alessien le savoir était considéré comme dangereux et regardé avec méfiance. Seuls les nobles et les prêtres avaient le droit d'apprendre à lire. La possession de livres et leur commerce - leur contrebande plutôt - se voyait alors punie de mort chez les gens du commun. Il fallut attendre la fondation de la Guilde des Mages pour que la lecture se démocratise.

Rin balaya d'un geste les rayons de la bibliothèque.

\- Vous imaginez les gens du commun, illettrés, convoqués au milieu de tous ces ouvrages, si mystérieux, si extraordinaires ? À l'époque où vécu Borgas, posséder autant de livres revenait à étaler un fabuleux déploiement de richesse et d'influence. Parce que les livres étaient rares, ils étaient chers. Seul un roi pouvait en posséder autant. Et voilà donc ce qu'affirme cette bibliothèque : " Regardez ma puissance, regardez mon savoir, je suis un roi".

Rikke dépassa la mage en rouge, avançant dans la pièce.

\- Je me moque de ces vieux écris poussiéreux. Je doute qu'ils contiennent quoi que se soit de valeur. Dispersez-vous et recherchez la Couronne d'Os. C'est la chambre royale, non ? Elle ne peut pas être loin.

Hadvar gravit les quelques marches qui conduisait à une estrade, au centre de la bibliothèque. Un antique trône y avait été installé entre deux sarcophages verticaux, en pierre sombre.

\- Légat ? Ce cadavre là, il porte une couronne... ce ne serait pas celle que vous cherchez ?

Méfiante, Rikke s'approcha du corps momifié. Effondré en avant sur son trône, il semblait regarder le sol, les mains pendantes. Il portait une vieille armure et les débris d'une pelisse de fourrure d'ours blanc. Une couronne, faite d'os avec d'énormes dents en guise de chevrons, ceignait son front.

\- Alors, "Majesté", que diriez-vous de nous donner cette couronne ? Et nous vous laisserons en paix, hein ?

On entendit distinctement les muscles de la momie craquer, alors que Borgas agrippait les accoudoirs de son trône pour se redresser. Vu la poussière qu'il soulevait, il n'avait pas dû bouger depuis des siècles. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les paupières, les yeux se révélèrent envahis d'un feu bleu pulsant de rage. Il faut dire que Rikke n'avait pas fait preuve d'une grande diplomatie...

\- Bolag Aaz Mal Lir !

Encore une fois, la signification des mots échappa à ceux qui les entendaient, Toutefois cela ne ressemblait pas à une acceptation. D'autant plus que le bruit des dalles des sarcophages tombant au sol, amena deux autres draugr en renfort du roi Borgas.

\- Hadvar, reculez !

Le centurion ne se le fit pas répéter.

\- Qilaan Us Dillon !

Les trois mort-vivants se ruèrent an avant. Sur la droite d'Hadvar, flanquée par Rin et un légionnaire, Artoria fit face à une femme desséchée, maniant une grande épée. Le chevalier resta immobile, sans lever Caliburn comme la momie se jetait sur elle.

Le combat fut bref.

Certaine de sa rapide victoire, le draugr brandit son épée à deux mains et l'abattit sur la tête du Roi des Chevaliers... Du moins, ça c'est ce que la femme momifiée voulu faire. Au lieu de cela, sa lame s'ébrécha sur le sol, dans un "clang" sonore... Artoria venait de s'effacer de côté, posant le pied sur l'espadon de la momie. Celle-ci s'arqua pour la faire bouger... en vain.

Artoria tourbillonna sur elle-même, sa robe bleu se déployant autour d'elle avec l'élégance d'une tulipe dansant dans le vent... une élégance mortelle, elle venait de pivoter sur elle-même, frappant !

Il y eut un choc métallique lorsque la tête casquée du draugr heurta le mur... après avoir volé une dizaine de mètres. Décapité, le cadavre s'effondra en arrière.

\- Un vaillant effort, mais je frappe avec la puissance d'un bélier de siège.

Artoria ne s'attarda pas. En trois bonds, elle se retrouva à côté du roi Borgas qui affrontait déjà Rikke et Hadvar. Caliburn s'enfonça sans effort dans le flanc du monarque mort-vivant. Comme il tombait à genou, elle ressortit la lame d'une torsion et l'abattit violemment entre ses épaules.

Comme un taureau estoqué, le monstre s'effondra et ne bougea plus.

Il ne restait plus qu'un draugr. Entouré par les légionnaires qui le harcelaient, il fut littéralement taillé en pièces.

Rikke reprenait son souffle. Souriante, elle se tourna vers Artoria.

\- Excellent travail, chevalier. Prenez la couronne sur ce cadavre et rentrez à Solitude pour la remettre au général Tullius ?

\- Et vous, légat ?

\- Nous restons encore quelques temps ici, pour réunir les prisonniers et fouiller la tombe à la recherche de quelque chose d'utile.

\- Bien, légat. Nous nous reverrons à Solitude.

Contournant le trône de Borgas, Rin et Artoria s'approchèrent d'un escalier qui menait à une galerie suspendue. Toutefois, un chœur de voix masculines, hypnotique, attira son attention.

Le mur du fond formait une courbe, entièrement couverte d'inscriptions cunéiformes. Une suite de lettres, un des mots d'une sentence, brillait d'une étrange lumière bleue.

Ayant déjà vécu ça, Artoria s'approcha. Comme la première fois, la luminosité des lettres s'accrut tandis que le chœur montait en volume, de plus en plus rapide, de plus en plus extatique... Lorsqu'elle fut assez proche, des rubans d'énergie surgirent du mur et l'enveloppèrent. Le Roi des Chevaliers sentit un fourmillement de puissance la traverser et se lover dans son cœur draconnique alors que les voix s'élevaient une dernière fois dans un crescendo jubilatoire.

Le mur n'était plus qu'une surface portant des écrits incompréhensibles. Toutefois, une chaleur persistait dans sa poitrine

Rin avait assisté à toute la scène et se retourna, inquiète, en direction des légionnaires. Ceux-ci fouillaient les coffres et les rayonnages. Aucun ne semblait s'être aperçu de se qui venait d'arriver.

\- Vous allez bien ?

Artoria sourit. Un vrai sourire... pas l'ombre qui effleurait parfois ses lèvres.

\- Très bien... je me sens... joyeuse ? Comme si... je venais de retrouver quelque chose que j'avais longtemps cherché. Pourtant... je sens un manque, comme si ce que j'avais reçu était incomplet. Qu'il manquait quelque chose. C'est comme chercher un mot que l'on a sur le bout de la langue et qui vous échappe... c'est un peu agaçant.

Contemplant le mur avec une expression soudain décidée, elle se retourna sur son amie.

\- Rin, il doit bien y avoir des érudits dans ce pays qui connaissent ces murs et leur signification. Mon... cœur me dit que c'est très important. Je pense que c'est en rapport avec ma présence sur Nirn.

-Vifazur, 30e jour, 4E 201-

Artoria et RIn se tenaient devant Tullius. SC dernier était assis derrière une petite table garnis de fruits et de fromage. Faisant lui-même le service, le général tendit deux coupes à ses invités, gardant la troisième.

Le vin rouge de Colovie, chaud et lourd, avait le goût du soleil et des terres chargées de l'ouest de Cyrodill, plus sèches que le bassin de la NIbenay. Alors que Rin ne prenait qu'une gorgée - par politesse - Artoria porta un toast :

\- Aux morts vainqueurs de la bataille de Korvanjund.

-Aux morts, reprit le général.

Puis Artoria but le contenu de sa coupe sans reprendre sa respiration. L'Impérial montra un certain étonnement de voir cette petite femme boire aussi facilement un vin lourd et riche.

Tullius regarda l'antique artefact d'os et de dents de dragons, posé devant lui. Non sans marquer une certaine gêne, alors qu'il se rappelait avoir qualifié son existence de "conte de fée".

\- J'admets que j'aurais du accepter la proposition du légat tout de suite. Enfin bref, nous avons cette maudite couronne. Je vais tout de suite la faire porter au jarl.

\- N'ayez pas de regret, général, si nous avions réagis immédiatement, les Sombrages seraient arrivés alors que nous aurions été aux prises avec les draug. Il est probable que nous nous en serions pas aussi bien sorti. Votre instinct vous a inspiré de la réticence, et cela s'est révélé être une bonne chose.

Tullius grimaça.

\- On jurerait entendre Rikke : " Un guerrier doit se fier à son instinct".

\- Le légat a raison, général. La raison et la logique ne suffisent pas pour sentir le courant d'une bataille ou d'une campagne, j'écoute aussi mes impressions.

Tullius médita quelques instants.

\- Mes options sont très limitées. Je ne peux que continuer à presser Le Clôt. Si Aubétoile tombe, nous couperons les Sombrages d'une importante région minière et nous affaiblirons leur commerce. De plus, nous disposerons d'un port près de Vendeaume pour nous attaquer à leur trafic naval. Vous ne pensez pas que cela rendrait Ulfric prudent, de nous voir si près de sa capitale ?

Artoria approuva d'un hochement de tête.

\- Cela fait sens. Je ne peux que vous encourager à maintenir la pression sur cette châtellerie. De toute façon, il s'agit du seul objectif qui soit à notre portée à l'heure actuelle.

\- Justement, avez-vous une idée, dame Pendragon ?

Le Roi des Chevaliers se rappela des leçons de stratégie que lui donnait Merlin dans sa jeunesse. En particulier, il lui avait fait lire La "Guerre des Gaules" et la "Guerre civile" de Jules César. Les stratégies du grand général pouvaient aisément être transposées à la situation actuelle.

\- Dans le cas d'une révolte, l'important est de ne pas laisser l'ennemi prendre l'initiative. Pour cela vous avez besoin de deux choses. D'abord, contrôlez l'information, ensuite frappez rapidement pour imposer votre rythme à la campagne. Vous contraindrez ainsi l'ennemi à suivre votre plan de bataille, le forçant à rester dans la réaction.

\- Contrôler l'information ?

\- En amont, par l'établissement d'un réseau d'espions. Vous serez ainsi toujours au courant des entreprises de l'ennemi. En aval, par la propagande... Par exemple, profitez du fait que les Nordiques savent lire. Vous venez de gagner une grande bataille à Korvanjund et le jarl Elisif a reçu la Couronne d'Os. Faites le savoir dans tout Bordeciel, et à la Cité Impérial ! Ne dit-on pas qu'un bon chroniqueur peut transformer une défaite en victoire ? Le résultat final d'une bataille est moins important dans le cours d'une guerre que l'impression qu'elle laisse dans les esprits. Vous ferez douter vos ennemis et renforcerez la bonne opinion que vos alliés ont sur vous. Le moral est une donnée primordiale au cours d'une longue campagne.

Tullius approuva d'un hochement de tête.

\- Et comment feriez-vous pour rendre notre système d'information plus efficace ?

Malheureusement, Artoria ne s'y connaissait guère. Agravain se chargeait de ce genre de questions en Bretagne. Elle cherchait encore comment répondre que Rin intervint sur le ton sentencieux qui lui était habituel :

\- Il existe cinq sortes d'agents : les agents indigènes, les agents intérieurs, les agents retournés, les agents sacrifiés, les agents préservés. C'est en les faisant agir ensemble qu'un général avisé sortira toujours victorieux de la bataille. Ils sont plus utiles que cent mille hommes ou que mille chargements d'or. Les agents indigènes se recrutent parmi la population locale, comme un paysan qui voit passer les convois ennemi sur la route. Un agent intérieur est un fonctionnaire qui pourra vous communiquer des copies des documents qui passent entre ses mains. Les agents retournés sont des espions ennemis capturés. Vous pouvez les obliger à envoyer de faux renseignements aux Sombrages et donc pousser ces derniers à agir sur de fausses prémices. Un agent sacrifié porte un nom explicite, il s'agit d'un de nos agents qui doit tomber aux mains de l'ennemi pour être interrogé par lui. On aura naturellement veillé à lui fournir de faux renseignements. Un agent préservé doit opérer sous couverture dans l'appareil ennemi pendant une longue durée et atteindre une position élevée dans sa hiérarchie. Il est gardé en réserve pour le moment où son action pourra infliger les plus grands dégâts à vos adversaires.

Tullius et Artoria regardèrent Rin, profondément impressionnés par son explication. Cette dernière se rengorgea. En prévision de la Guerre du Graal, la magus avait longuement étudié "L'art de la guerre" de Sun Tzu.

Le général impérial resta plusieurs minutes à réfléchir.

\- Chevalier, j'ai une nouvelle mission pour vous. Une tâche des plus importantes qui nécessite du doigté et de la diplomatie. J'ai un message à faire porter au jarl Balgruuf. Nos agents en territoire sombrage nous assurent qu'Ulfric réunit une importante armée et se prépare à marcher sur Blancherive. Vous devez convaincre le jarl d'abandonner sa neutralité actuelle et laisser entrer nos troupes pour qu'elles puissent prendre part à la défense de sa ville.

\- Pourquoi moi ?

Tullius rit.

\- Vous venez de me convaincre que vous êtes mon meilleur agent. Ah, et évidemment gardez damoiselle Toshaka avec vous. Si vous n'arrivez pas à convaincre Balgruuf, je suis certain qu'elle y parviendra.


	13. Chapter 13 Un dragon noir comme la nuit

-Vifazur, 31er jour, 4E 201-

Une fois encore, Artoria se trouvait dans une charrette qui circulait sur une des routes mal pavée de Blancherive. L'attelage venait de dépasser la tour de guet ouest. On voyait déjà se profiler la haute colline entourée de murailles de la ville éponyme.

Le Roi des Chevaliers poussa doucement sa voisine. Dans son sommeil, celle-ci poussa un grognement peu encourageant.

\- Rin nous sommes presque arrivées.

À la quatrième sollicitation - rien de moins - la magus répondit d'une voix embrumée de sommeil. Habituée à sa prononciation au réveil, Artoria comprit que son amie venait de dire "cinq minutes".

\- Rin... dans cinq minutes, tu me demanderas encore cinq minutes... nous serons arrivées à Faillaise avant que tu ne consentes à te lever.

La magus ouvrit enfin les yeux et coula un regard vague vers la femme chevalier. Les paupières lourdes semblaient vouloir se refermer d'elle-même.

\- Je veux une douche...

\- Je crains que cela ne soit pas possible.

La Japonaise fit la moue et se renversa sur la banquette pour regarder autour d'elle. Se faisant, la jeune femme fit tomber le livre qu'elle lisait avant de s'endormir.

Artoria le ramassa et feuilleta quelques pages.

\- Menace grandissante, volume quatre ?

Les yeux tournés vers le paysage de plaines et de collines couvertes d'herbes, de rochers et de fleurs sauvages, Rin hocha la tête.

\- Un livre écris par un réfugié aldmer ayant fuit l'Archipel de l'Automne juste après la Crise d'Oblivion. Lathenil de Solandie explique comment le Thalmor a pris le contrôle du royaume d'Alinor et affaiblis l'Empire. La recette est simple, sans cesse répétée et toujours efficace : pousser les Argoniens à combattre les Elfes Noirs, pousser les Khajiits à se battre entre eux...

\- Diviser pour régner.

\- Exactement !

Rin Tohsaka se retourna vers Artoria.

-Et tu sais ce que je pense? La révolte des Sombrages, l'incident de Markarth... tout cela ressemble un peu trop à la méthode habituelle du Thalmor. Qui va gagner cette guerre civile ? L'Empire ? Les Sombrages ? Non, les Thalmors. Plus la guerre durera, plus Bordeciel et l'Empire seront affaiblis.

Le Roi des Chevaliers acquiesça.

\- J'ai eu une conversation identique avec Rikke, elle a dit la même chose, presque mot à mot.

\- Pas seulement le légat, Viarmo, le directeur du collège des bardes, pense que cette guerre est ridicule. Que pourront-ils ajouter à l'Edda poétique ? L'assassinat du Haut-Roi ? Le pillage des fermes par les Sombrages ? La famine ? Ou les exactions du Thalmor sous l'œil impuissant de la Légion impériale ? Il n'y a pas de "bon" camp, pas de héros, pas de noble cause, pas de hauts faits et il n'y aura pas de vrai vainqueur. Du point de vue d'un barde, ce conflit est déprimant.

Évidemment, les Sombrages se battaient pour défendre le culte de Talos, interdit par le Thalmor, mais aussi au nom de leurs coutumes. Cela pouvait sembler noble mais... les "Fils de Bordeciel" formaient en fait une communauté raciste qui revendiquait un Bordeciel uniquement peuplé de Nordiques. Si Ulfric gagnait la guerre d'indépendance, il se détournerait de l'extérieur, laissant les "incroyants" se débrouiller entre eux. Sans l'aide de Bordeciel, l'Empire serait facilement vaincu par les Thalmors... ce qui laisserait les Nordiques seuls et sans alliés lorsque les Haut-Elfes les attaqueraient à leur tour.

Devant le général Tullius - et peut-être surtout Rin- Artoria avait évoquée les raisons morales qui la poussaient à rejoindre l'Empire. Néanmoins, le Roi des Chevaliers ne pouvait fermer les yeux sur les agissements des Impériaux. Le respect des clauses du Traité de l'Or Blanc, l'accord qui avait mis fin à la Grande Guerre, trente ans plus tôt, faisait de l'Empire un auxiliaire du Thalmor. L'empereur Titus Médée II avait été contraint d'interdire le culte de Talos, mais aussi d'autoriser les Justiciars - les inquisiteurs du Thalmor- à opérer librement partout dans l'Empire.

Sous couvert de combattre l'hérésie, les Thalmors avaient reçu le droit d'installer des prisons et des garnisons dans l'Empire, de patrouiller ses routes et d'arrêter, de torturer, et de détenir n'importe qui, indéfiniment, sous le simple _soupçon_ d'hérésie. Pire, la Légion impériale se retrouvait tenue de les assister dans cette mission.

Bien sûr que les gens étaient furieux, bien sûr qu'ils étaient terrifiés. Artoria - qui ne s'intéressait pourtant guère à la religion locale- serrait les poings en voyant les pauvres diables enchaînés que l'on croisait parfois sur les routes, encadrés par des gardes elfes en armures dorées et dirigés par un inquisiteur en robe de soie noire et or.

Rien ne dépassait l'arrogance de ces Justiciars. L'un d'eux avait osé lui dire que les humains n'étaient des chiens et que comme tous les chiens ils avaient besoin d'un maître... ce maître étant évidemment le Thalmor. Artoria avait eu besoin de tout son sang-froid pour éviter de lui passer Caliburn au travers des entrailles.

Les Sombrages regroupaient tous ceux que ces injustices révoltaient.

Vu ce que venait de dire Rin, il s'agissait peut-être du but même du Thalmor : Provoquer l'hostilité envers les Inquisiteurs et - par ricochet- contre l'Empire. Vu que ce dernier les autorisait à exercer leur mission sur son territoire.

Et si Tohsaka avait raison, l'incident de Markarth, et donc la Guerre Civile de Bordeciel, résultaient d'une manœuvre des Thalmors.

On comprenait la décision de l'empereur Titus Médée II de n'envoyer que la Quatrième Légion pour réprimer la révolte. Il ne fallait surtout pas dégarnir la frontière avec le royaume d'Alinor et le Thalmor. Il serait trop facile aux Aldmer de frapper l'Empire dans le dos, alors qu'il combattait les Sombrages.

Artoria avait toujours été une réaliste. Lors de ses guerres contre les Saxons, elle n'avait pas hésité à sacrifier des villages si cela lui permettait de gagner du temps et par la même garantir sa victoire. En vérité, elle avait opté pour l'Empire simplement parce qu'il s'agissait de la seule force qui pouvait arrêter le Thalmor.

\- Il se passe quelque chose, avertit Rin Tohsaka

Artoria se secoua, consciente d'être restée un long moment plongée dans ses pensées. La charrette venait de quitter la grand' route pour s'engager dans un chemin bordé de fermes qui conduisait à l'entrée de la ville de Blancherive.

Des petits groupes de paysans et de voyageurs s'étaient formaient. Les gens discutaient entre eux, visiblement effrayés. Une caravane de Khajiits - des hommes-chats d'Elsweyr- avaient installés leur campement juste à l'entrée de la barbacane, édifiée en avant du pont-levis. Eux aussi montraient des signes d'excitation.

Comme la charrette s'arrêtait devant les écuries, Artoria sauta à terre et tendit galamment la main à Rin pour l'aider à descendre.

\- Je me demande ce qui se passe, insista Rin, jetant des regards inquiets autour d'elle.

\- Allons aux portes de la ville, les gardes pourront nous donner la version officielle.

La magus approuva et elles remontèrent la route, traversant la barbacane délabrée. Le pont-levis était baissé, mais un des deux gardes flaquant la grande porte s'avança vers les jeunes femmes, une main levée dans un geste d'interdiction.

\- Halte, la ville est fermée à cause des dragons, seules les affaires officielles sont autorisées.

\- Des dragons ?

\- On raconte que la ville d'Helgen a été détruite par l'attaque d'un dragon. Si un de ces monstres vient ici on sera prêt.

Rin intervint :

\- "On raconte" ? Que savez-vous vraiment ?

\- Écoutez, le jarl considère l'affaire comme assez grave pour fermer la ville aux étrangers. Moi, cela me suffit.

Helgen était une ville fortifiée. Pas très grande et pas très peuplée, mais elle accueillait une importante garnison impériale. Il faut dire que le défilé de Helgen reliait la région contrôlée par les Impériaux, aux châtelleries en révolte. De plus, au sud, se trouvait la Passe Pâle, principal passage au travers des Montagnes de Jeral, qui reliait Bordeciel au cœur de l'Empire, Cyrodiil.

Si un dragon pouvait détruire une ville fortifiée défendue par deux cohortes - dont des mages de guerre - la bête ne pouvait pas être négligée. Le Roi des Chevaliers combattit l'impulsion de partir au sud voir par elle-même s'il y avait vraiment un dragon en maraude dans les montagnes. Seulement, elle avait déjà accepté une mission.

\- J'apporte un message du général Tullius.

\- Hum, dans ce cas je vais vous ouvrir la porte, il faut que vous vous rendiez à Fort-dragon, en haut de la colline.

Le jarl Balgruuf le Grand se tenait sur son trône. Sous le crâne, depuis longtemps dépouillé de chair, du dragon que son ancêtre Olaf le Borgne avait enfermé à Fortdragon. Deux de ses gardes l'encadraient et Irileth, son Housecarl, une Elfe Noire en armure de cuir, se tenait à ses côtés, bras croisés.

Certes Balgruuf était grand de taille. Cependant, il devait son surnom à son arrogance et son caractère violent. Peu de gens osaient le contrarier. Cela n'empêchait pas qu'on le considère généralement comme un homme de valeur. Il n'aimait guère Elisif - l'hostilité entre Solitude et Blancherive remontait elle aussi au règne du roi Olaf- et encore moins le général Tullius... Toutefois, il méprisait le jarl Ulfric Sombrage.

Physiquement, Balgruuf avait l'apparence d'un nordique typique. Ses cheveux blonds soigneusement nattés, il portait un long bouc noué. Sa tunique sans manche était brodée avec soins, découvrant des bras musclés. Même au milieu de ses hommes, il avait une hache à sa ceinture.

\- Si les nouvelles d'Helgen sont vraies qui peut savoir ce que cela signifie?

Proventus, son chambellan, venait de parler. Ce petit impérial craintif et chauve pouvait se révéler très utile. Mais, dans des moments comme celui là, ses craintes, ses doutes, sa sempiternelle prudence, échauffaient la bille de Balgruff qui combattait l'envie de lui envoyer son poing dans la figure.

Le jarl se tourna vers Irileth. Toutefois, cette dernière regardait vers l'autre extrémité de la pièce. Son visage étrange et anguleux lui parut troublé.

Intrigué, Balgruuf suivit son regard.

Deux jeunes filles traversaient sa salle de banquet. Celle qui ouvrait la marche lui parut assez ordinaire au premiers abord, petite, blonde... l'impression s'effaça lorsqu'il croisa son regard. Quelque chose s'affola en lui, comme s'il était un lapin qui venait de découvrir un loup au détour d'un chemin. Il relâcha son souffle, prenant seulement conscience à cet instant qu'il avait retenu sa respiration.

Comme souvent, Balgruuf réagit avec colère. Une ire d'autant plus puissante, qu'il ne voulait s'avouer sa propre gêne :

\- Qui êtes-vous, de quel droit interrompez-vous un jarl dans son conseil ?

La jeune femme fit encore quelques pas, dans le cliquetis de son étrange armure qui recouvrait une robe d'un bleu profond. Puis, elle s'immobilisa pour saluer, s'inclinant légèrement, une main sur le cœur. Elle le fit avec grâce et aplomb, comme un roi en saluant un autre.

Alors même qu'elle était une inconnue de tous (sauf de Proventus, qui se rappelait l'avoir récompensé pour la tête d'un bandit, quelques jours plus tôt) les regards étaient fixés sur elle, magnétisés.

Alors, sa voix claire se fit entendre. Doux, son timbre n'en était pas moins ferme, comme un gant de velours recouvrant un gantelet de fer :

\- Jarl Balgruuf de Blancherive, je suis le chevalier Artoria Pendragon de la Légion Impériale. Je me présente à vous porteur d'un message du général Tullius.

La mention de l'officier impérial tira un grognement dépréciateur au colérique jarl.

\- Je me demande ce qu'il me veut, ce vieux bavard. Quoi qu'il en soit, cela devra attendre la fin de cette histoire de dragon.

Irileth qui parlait avec un garde se tourna vers son chef.

\- Un messager envoyé par Alvor, le forgeron Rivebois, vient d'arriver. Un survivant d'Helgen a atteint le village. Il confirme qu'un dragon - noir comme la nuit et aussi grand qu'une maison- a détruit la ville toute entière, y compris la garnison impériale. D'autre part, Alvor confirme également avoir vu le dragon survoler le village et demande qu'on l'on envoie des gardes pour les protéger.

Balgruuf parut songeur.

\- Alvor, le forgeron de Rivebois ? Oui, je vois qui c'est. Un solide gaillard qui a la tête sur les épaules. Pas le genre à imaginer des choses.

Le chambellan intervint

\- Il faut se garder de provoquer le jarl d'Epervine. Si nous stationnons des troupes si près de la frontière, il risque de croire que nous avons rejoins Ulfric et que nous cherchons à l'attaquer.

\- Assez ! Il ne sera pas dit que je laisserais mon peuple en danger par crainte du "qu'en dira-t-on" ?

\- Oui, mon jarl... je... je vais vous laisser, du travail m'attends.

\- Il vaudrait mieux !

Alors que Proventus quittait la pièce, livide, Balgruuf se tourna vers son Housecarl :

\- Irileth, faites envoyer un détachement à Rivebois. Ils n'ont pas pour ordre de défaire un dragon qui attaquerait Rivebois mais de le retenir le temps que les villageois évacuent les lieux. Ah, et récompensez le messager.

\- Oui, mon jarl.

Artoria Pendragon avait écouté l'échange sans dire un mot. Ses yeux regardaient calmement les uns et les autres. Elle choisit toutefois ce moment pour intervenir :

\- Excusez-moi, Jarl Balgruuf. Peut-être pourrais-je vous aider.

Le jarl la regarda de bas en haut, méfiant.

\- Et pourquoi voudriez-vous m'aider ? Les affaires de la châtellerie ne vous concernent en rien.

Elle eut un geste de déni. Son visage ne montrait aucune émotion. Toutefois, son regard vibrait d'une grande détermination.

\- Jarl Balgruuf, vous faites erreur. Un chevalier est le champion du droit et du bien, contre l'injustice et le mal. Il respecte les faibles et s'en constitue le défenseur. Je suis l'ennemi de ce dragon, parce qu'il a tué des innocents et qu'un chevalier ne refuse jamais de combattre ses ennemis.

Le chevalier... Artoria Pendragon... avait énoncé tout cela avec le même ton de calme autorité qu'elle avait adopté jusque là. Il semblait impossible de la contredire. " Bon sang, mais qui est cette gamine" pensa Balgruuf. Il aurait bien besoin d'un conseil, mais cet imbécile de Proventus avait disparu. Jamais là quant on avait besoin de lui... En tout cas, elle parlait comme un vétéran ce qui ne pouvait être possible, elle n'avait certainement pas seize ans. Et puis cette armure royale... Balgruuf aperçut alors l'épée niellée d'or à son côté, le fourreau incrustée de pierres précieuses. Rien n'avait de sens dans cette fille... elle semblait sortie armée de pied en cape d'une ancienne légende. Balgruuf s'entendit répondre malgré lui :

\- Et bien il y a peut-être quelque chose que vous pourriez faire pour moi.

Il hésita un instant, puis termina :

\- Allons voir Farengar, le sorcier de ma cour. Il fait des recherches sur les dragons et a justement besoin que quelqu'un aille lui chercher quelque chose en lien avec ces histoires de dragon.

Balgruf se leva, entendant derrière lui l'étrange jeune fille le suivre, ses pieds bottés de fer rythmant les cliquetis de son armure. Une arche latérale permettait d'accéder à l'atelier du mage Farengar Feu-Secret. L'endroit était occupé par un petit laboratoire d'alchimie, un autre d'enchantement. Des gemmes spirituelles, des rouleaux de parchemins, et des livres jonchaient sa table de travail.

Farangar s'occupait justement à feuilleter un gros manuscrit à ferrures de fer. Il s'agissait d'un homme petit, vêtue d'une robe bleue, le visage long et maigre formait une tâche claire dans l'ombre du capuchon.

\- Farengar, j'ai trouvé quelqu'un qui désire vous aider !

Cela réveilla le spécialiste des arcanes. Il bondit sur ses pieds.

\- Vous voulez dire que vous avez trouvé quelqu'un qui veut peut aller chercher la Pierre de Dragon ?

Artoria fit encore quelques pas, dépassant le jarl, avant d'interroger le mage.

\- La Pierre de Dragon ?

\- Une tablette de pierre qui devrait être gardée dans la chambre principale du Tertre des Chutes Tourmentées. Je vous demande juste de la retrouver et de me la ramener, il n'y a pas plus simple.

\- Que pouvez-vous me dire sur le Tertre des Chutes Tourmentées ?

\- C'est un ancien tombeau bâtis par les Nordiques. Mais vous voulez sans doute savoir comment vous y rendre, hein ? Il se trouve à quelques kilomètres de Rivebois, un village piteux au sud d'ici. Une fois là-bas quelqu'un saura bien vous dire comment vous y rendre.

Balgruuf avait complètement oublié la seconde fille coiffée de couettes. Bien qu'il ne l'ait pas invitée, elle avait suivie son amie. Elle questionna son mage :

\- Quel est le rapport entre cette pierre et un dragon ?

Farengar se focalisa sur l'étrange jeune fille vêtue d'une tunique rouge ornée d'une croix et d'une jupe très courte. Il se fit immédiatement son opinion.

\- Vous n'êtes pas comme ces brutes que le jarl a l'habitude de m'envoyer... une intellectuelle... peut-être même une érudite... La Pierre de Dragon est une carte renseignant sur les tombes de dragon. Depuis des années, je cherche à en apprendre plus sur les dragons et les guerres draconniques, comment ils ont vécu, comment ils sont morts.

Les yeux de l'adolescente s'étrécirent, elle semblait avoir entendu quelque chose qui l'intriguait.

-Et comment avez-vous appris que la Pierre de Dragon se trouvait dans ce tertre ?

\- Comment dire ? Il faut bien garder certains secrets professionnels... J'ai mes sources et elles sont sûres !

Les deux magi se considérèrent mutuellement, et chacun eut un demi-sourire. Bien que ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait, Balgruuf saisit au moins qu'une large part de l'échange était silencieuse. Apparemment ravie de la brève confrontation, la fille en rouge posa une nouvelle question :

\- Parlez-moi des guerres draconniques.

\- Je ne suis pas étonné que vous n'en ayez jamais entendu parler. Moi-même, j'ai longtemps cru qu'il s'agissait d'une légende. Au cours de l'Ére Mythique, les dragons étaient vénérés comme des dieux par les anciens nordiques. Les ruines gigantesques qui parsèment le paysage sont les vestiges des temples consacrés aux dragons. Nul ne sait plus comment, mais les hommes finirent par se révolter, au terme d'une guerre longue et harassante, ils renversèrent leurs suzerains draconniques. Moins du millième des événements historiques sont parvenus jusqu'à nous, mais je peux vous garantir que les guerres draconniques ont bien eu lieu.

La jeune magus insista, cherchant à étancher sa curiosité.

-Et les dragons furent tous tués ?

L'ignorance de sa cadette amusa Farengar.

\- Oh non, nombre d'entre survécurent. Par exemple, ce château fut édifié par un ancêtre du jarl Balgruuf pour emprisonner le dragon Numinex.

Rin répondit par un sourire maléfique.

\- Olaf le Borgne, oui je connais cette histoire ! Pourtant, c'est la première fois que j'entends parler de dragon en Bordeciel, à notre époque.

Farengar hocha la tête. Tandis qu'Artoria levait les yeux au ciel. Elle espérait que le jarl Balgruuf apprenne le plus tard possible, qu'elles avaient forcé la tombe de son ancêtre et que Rin avaient réécris le sonnet Svaknir pour ridiculiser le roi Olaf. Rin pouvait faire montre de beaucoup de rancune...

\- Effectivement, d'après ce que j'ai appris, le dernier dragon serait mort il y a mille ans. C'est ce que l'on dit en tout cas... Toutefois, un de mes... associés m'a raconté quelque chose qui m'a fait froid dans le dos. J'espère qu'il se trompe, mais c'est justement pour m'en assurer que j'ai besoin de la Pierre de Dragon.

Agacé par cet échange qui s'éloignait du concret, Balgruuf coupa court :

\- Allez à ce tombeau, retrouvez la Pierre de Dragon, nous en avons besoin avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Le mage en bleu répondit avec enthousiasme.

-Entendu, jarl Balgruuf, elles ont tout l'air d'être qualifiées pour cette tâche.

Artoria s'approcha du seigneur des lieux.

\- Encore un mot, si vous me le permettez, Jarl Balgruuf. J'ai toujours le message du général Tullius. Je dois vous le remettre.

Elle ne reçut d'abord qu'un grognement agacé, mais le jarl finit par soupirer.

\- Il me demande sans doute de placer ses soldats en garnison dans mon château ? Combien de fois vais-je devoir refuser ?

\- Jarl Balgruuf, Ulfric Sombrage se prépare à vous attaquer. La lettre contient les informations que nous avons réunies et qui le démontrent.

\- Tant que ce dragon menace ma châtellerie, peu importe ce que veut Tullius. Donnez cette lettre à mon chambellan.

\- Le général Tullius m'a demandé de vous remettre sa lettre en mains propres.

\- Ne soyez pas stupide, Proventus est mes yeux et mes oreilles. Donnez-moi cette lettre, j'imagine qu'une fois entre mes mains je peux en faire ce que je veux.

Comme le chevalier obtempérait, lui tendant le phylactère scellé, il s'en empara.

\- Bien, il me semble me rappeler que vous êtes en affaire avec le sorcier de ma cour. Réussissez et il y aura une récompense à la clef. Blancherive aura une dette envers vous.

Artoria se tourna vers Rin qui continuait à discuter avec Farengar. Leur conversation était émaillée de termes issus du jargon technique propre aux magi. Comme elle lui signalait qu'il était temps de partir, le mage de cour la salua de la main.

\- Si vous en avez les capacités, vous devriez vous rendre à l'académie de Fortdhiver. C'est l'endroit idéal pour développer vos dons.

Comme les deux jeunes filles s'éloignaient, Balgruff monta les marches qui conduisaient à la salle des cartes. Son chambellan regardait justement les drapeaux jalonnant Bordeciel qui montraient les positions des armées impériales et sombrages. Le jarl lui tendit le courrier de Tullius.

\- Proventus, avez-vous déjà entendu parler de cette Artoria Pendragon ?

\- En fait, oui, monseigneur. Elle a accepté plusieurs contrats pour éliminer des bandits de la région. Ma fille lui a également acheté des armes magiques, probablement récupérées sur ces mêmes brigands.

Adrianne tenait la forge "La guerrière" à l'entrée de la ville. Idéalement placée pour guetter les allées et venues, elle informait son père de tout ce qui sortait de l'ordinaire. Proventus réfléchit un instant, puis ajouta :

\- Je pense que dame Pendragon est venue en Bordeciel à la recherche de quelque chose. Elle m'a posé beaucoup de questions sur l'histoire de Blancherive. Oh, cela me revient, elle cherchait une "Épée de la Désignation", une lame magique qui sélectionnerait les rois.

Balgruf ne put contenir un mouvement de surprise, interpelé par ce que venait de dire Proventus.

\- Une lame qui... désignerait les rois ?

Puis, il se souvint de son épée au pommeau et à la garde d'or, ornée d'émaux bleus. En la voyant, Balgruuf avait pensé à une épée de sacre, trop belle pour être portée sur le champ de bataille. Une lame royale...

\- Elle ne la cherche plus... elle l'a déjà trouvée.

Ou plutôt l'inverse... S'il s'agissait bien d'une arme qui désigne les rois.

\- Proventus, continuez à chercher ce que vous pouvez trouver sur elle. D'où elle vient, qui sert-elle, sa famille, son origine, tout !

\- Oui, mon jarl.

Bizarrement, Balgruuf sentait que son chambellan ne lui en apprendrait pas plus.


	14. Chapter 14 Brigands et gobelins

\- Âtrefeu, 1er jour, 4E 201-

Artoria et Rin franchirent la porte d'entrée de Blancherive, moins d'une journée après leur dernière visite. Le quartier des plaines semblait toujours aussi endormi. Un vieillard moustachu marchait dans la rue, croisant un guerrier en armure d'écaille, un trio d'enfants dévala l'escalier qui menait au quartier des vents. Sur les toits, des oiseaux chantaient.

Pourtant, en passant devant la forge "La Guerrière", la guerre resurgit sous la forme d'une simple conversation entre Adrianne Avenicci - propriétaire des lieux et fille du chambellan- et un nordique portant l'armure d'un éclaireur de la Légion.

\- Nous payerons le prix nécessaire, commença l'homme, il faut davantage d'épées pour les soldats Impériaux.

Adossée à un des piliers de bois qui soutenait l'auvent de son toit, Adrianne haussa les épaules.

\- Je ne peux pas m'occuper toute seule d'une commande aussi importante. Et si vous ravaliez un peu votre fierté et vous demandiez l'aide d'Eorlund Grisetoison.

L'homme en armure impériale eut un ricanement sarcastique.

\- Je préférais encore m'agenouiller devant Ulfric Sombrage. De toute façon, jamais un Grisetoison ne voudrait faire de l'acier pour la Légion.

\- Très bien, j'accepte le travail. Mais n'espérez pas de miracle.

L'intérêt de Rin pour cet échange n'avait pas échappé à une femme ridée et blanchie qui arrivait du marchée, une cruche de lait dans ses bras.

\- Vous savez, jeune fille, i Blancherive, un conflit aussi absurde que celui qui divise Impériaux et Sombrage. C'est la querelle qui oppose les Guerriers-Né aux Grisetoison. Difficile de croire que les deux clans s'entendait très bien avant le début de la guerre et que Idolaf - elle désigna l'homme en armure impériale - fut autrefois l'ami d'enfance de Thorald Grisetoison... avant que ce dernier ne rallie les Sombrages et ne disparaisse au combat.

La vieillarde reprit sa route, après un bref signe de tête en guise de salut. Continuant leur route, Artoria et Rin dépassèrent la place du marché, grimpant un escalier qui conduisait au temple de Kynareth, bâtis sur la gauche d'une place centrée sur un arbre mort... planté autrefois par la déesse elle-même. Enfin si on croyait à la légende.

Rin Tohsaka jeta un regard en coin au Roi des Chevaliers.

\- Tu parais bien songeuse...

Artoria cligna des yeux, puis secoua la tête.

\- Je... repensais à une autre guerre civile. D'autres amis qui se sont retrouvés dans des camps opposés...

\- Je vois...

La jeune japonaise combattit l'envie de lui demander si elle allait bien... L'impulsion ne pouvait être plus ridicule. Évidement qu'elle n'allait pas bien. On oubliait facilement, vu son apparence, qu'Artoria était le _père_ de Mordred. Elle savait qu'une guerre civile pouvait conduire les membres d'une même famille dans des camps opposés... surtout pour un roi né femme qui avait été violée par sa sœur après avoir été transformé en homme, et engendré en résultat un fils rebelle qui était en fait, une fille. Rin se massa les tempes, irritée. Sa migraine revenait... Réfléchir à la vie de la version _féminine_ du roi Arthur lui donnait l'impression d'avoir à résoudre un casse-tête ridiculement compliqué.

Au moins, en Bordeciel, tout restait simple. Une femme voulait se battre ou régner ? Elle n'avait qu'à se faire respecter, les armes à la main. Pas besoin de laisser derrière elle le chaos engendré par les sortilèges de Merlin.

Le silence régna jusqu'en haut des marches qui conduisaient à Fort-Dragon. En entrant dans le cabinet de Farengar, elles le trouvèrent en grande discussion avec une femme encapuchonnée, en armure de cuir.

Cette dernière se tenait penchée sur un livre que le sorcier paraissait commenter.

\- Vous voyez ? La terminologie correspond certainement à l'Ère Première, voire à une période antérieure. J'ai l'intime conviction qu'il s'agit de la copie d'un texte encore plus ancien. L'original doit probablement dater de la Guerre Draconnique. Si c'est le cas, je pourrais sans doute retrouver les noms modernes par croisement avec des sources plus récentes.

La femme jeta un coup d'œil au mage. Ce dernier ressemblait à présent à un chiot quémandant une caresse.

\- Bien, contente de voir que vous progressez, mes employeurs veulent des réponses concrètes.

Farengar sembla rayonner. Entouré de Nordiques qui haïssaient la magie, le pauvre devait être aussi assoiffé de compliments qu'une plante verte en plein désert.

\- Oh, pas d'inquiétude ! Le jarl a fini par s'y intéresser et j'ai désormais tout le temps nécessaire pour me consacrer à mes recherches.

\- Vous avez de la visite.

D'un coup de menton, la femme désigna Artoria et Rin debout à l'entrée. Farengar leur sourit.

\- De retour du Tertre des Chutes Tourmentées... et visiblement en un seul morceau. Vous n'avez eu aucun problème ?

Il s'adressait à Artoria qui répondit simplement par la négative.

\- On dit portant que ces ruines abritent des bandits, des trolls, des draugrs et que sais-je encore.

Rin rit.

\- Rien que de très habituel, du moins pour nous. Il y avait aussi des pièges mécaniques, des givrepeires. La routine... Vous savez, c'est la troisième tombe de ce genre que nous visitons et si je devais à chaque fois raconter comment Artoria et moi-même avons triomphé d'adversaires trop faibles pour nous résister, au milieu de ruines guère différente de celles que nous avons déjà nettoyées, ce serait profondément ennuyeux.

Pendant que la magus s'épanchait, Artoria tendit l'objet de leur quête à Farangar Feu-Secret.

\- Ah, la Pierre de Dragon du Tertre des Chutes Tourmentées. Vous n'êtes pas comme ces brutes que le jarl a l'habitude de m'envoyer.

La femme encapuchonnée intervint :

\- Vous avez trouvé ça au Tertre des Chutes Tourmentées, Bon travail !

\- Oui, merci, vos informations étaient justes, répliqua Farengar.

\- Je vous laisse, je vais contacter mes employeurs.

Comme cette femme mystérieuse quittait la pièce, Artoria se tourna derechef vers le mage.

\- Et ensuite ?

\- Le travail de l'esprit est injustement sous-estimé en Bordeciel, dame Pendragon. Il va me falloir déchiffrer ces signes et comprendre à quels lieux ils correspondent.

Artoria semblait très intéressée.

\- Vous lisez ces anciennes inscriptions ?

\- Oui... Je connais assez bien le draconnique... pas autant que les Grisebarbes, mais assez pour traduire un texte.

\- Vous savez ce qui est écris sur les murs courbes que l'on trouve dans les anciennes cryptes ?

Farengar réfléchit un instant.

\- Ce sont souvent des inscriptions funéraires. Par contre, celles que l'on rencontre en extérieur racontent des hauts faits. Notez que j'en ai traduite une élevée sur le lieu d'exécution d'un malfaiteur. Un autre encore marquait l'emplacement où était tombée la monture préférée dans seigneur des temps passés. Donc, c'est assez variable.

\- Personne n'a mentionné de phénomènes étranges autour de ces murs ?

En fait, alors que les deux jeunes femmes avaient atteint la chambre principale du Tertre, pour la troisième fois, un de ces murs avait appelé Artoria, lui transmettant une énergie étrange.

\- ... et bien, il y a des légendes. On les appelle les Murs des Mots, vous savez. Parce que certaines inscriptions seraient des Mots du Thu'um, les cris en draconnique. En méditant sur ces épigraphes, les étudiants du Thu'um pourraient apprendre un nouveau Mot.

\- Instantanément, questionna Artoria.

Cela fit bien rire Farengar

\- Oh, non... après des années de méditation. D'après ce que j'ai entendu, pour apprendre un Mot il faut l'enfouir profondément en soi, devenir ce mot... mais seules les Grisebarbes en savent plus, à présent.

Le mage du jarl de Blancherive avait déjà mentionné ces "Grisebarbes" et Artoria fronça les sourcils, intriguée :

\- Les Grisebarbes ?

\- Les maîtres de l'Art de la Voix, ils vivent isolés dans un monastère près du sommet de la Gorge du Monde. Il s'agit d'un ordre monacal qui étudie les secrets de la Voix au plus près des cieux, domaine de Kynareth. Car - d'après la légende- ce serait elle qui aurait donné aux mortels la capacité de concentrer leur essence vitale dans un Cri...comme les dragons le font. Les Grisebarbes pourraient probablement répondre à vos questions mais... disons simplement qu'ils se sont pas installés à l'écart du monde parce qu'ils aimaient qu'on les dérange.

\- Je comprends.

Les deux jeunes femmes saluèrent et retournèrent dans la Salle du Trône.

\- Tu penses que tu as appris un Mot ?

\- Probablement. Cela dit, je ne sais pas comment l'utiliser... il est juste là.

Le Roi des Chevaliers porta la main sur sa poitrine.

Il n'y avait rien et ajouter et encore beaucoup à faire. Artoria voulut parler avec le jarl Balgruuf mais ce dernier lui affirma, une fois encore, qu'il répondrait à la lettre du général Tullius lorsque sa cité ne serait plus menacée par un dragon. Comme elles se préparaient à quitter Fortdragon, un homme aborda Le Roi des Chevaliers.

\- Vous êtes difficile à trouver, je vous cherche partout depuis plusieurs jours. Je suis un messager. J'ai un courrier pour vous, de la part du jarl Siddgeir d'Épervine. Tenez, le port est payé par l'envoyeur, vous ne me devez rien. Bonne journée.

\- Bonne journée.

Comme le Roi des Chevaliers ouvrait le pli, Rin se pencha pour regarder par dessus son épaule :

A_rtoria Pendragon,_

_Je suis le jarl Siddgeir, et j'ai l'honneur de servir la belle cité d'Épervine._

_La rumeur de votre renommée est arrivée jusqu'à moi. Je souhaiterais m'entretenir avec vous. Ma châtellerie a de nombreux problèmes de bandits et vous pourriez peut-être m'aider à les résoudre. La récompense sera à la mesure de vos actions._

_J'espère vous voir au plus vite._

_Très sincèrement,_

_Jarl Siddgeir._

Artoria referma la lettre pour se retrouver face au regard acéré de Rin Tohsaka.

\- Tu vas y aller.

La femme chevalier soupira avec un mélange d'amusement et d'agacement.

\- Qu'est-ce tu ne comprends pas dans l'expression "courrier privé" ?

Rin repoussa la remarque d'un geste cavalier de la main.

\- Bah, tu m'en aurais parlé de toute façon et sans doute remis la lettre pour que je juge sur pièce.

\- Oui, probablement. Il n'en demeure pas moins, que tu ne sembles pas avoir le moindre respect pour mon espace personnel.

La Japonaise éluda sa réponse, préférant passer à l'attaque :

\- Pourquoi veux-tu, sans cesse, aider de parfaits inconnus ?

Artoria eut un mince sourire, pas vraiment intimidée par l'expression sombre de son amie.

\- Je suis chevalier, Rin. J'ai un serment à tenir. Tu as beau jeu d'afficher ta réprobation. Je te connais, tu as très bon cœur. Tu ne peux rester insensible au malheur des autres, une qualité rare chez les magi.

Rin vira au cramoisi sous le compliment et croisa les bras, adoptant une posture de défi. Cependant, simultanément, elle tourna la tête de côté pour cacher son embarras. Ce faisant, elle ne put voir l'expression d'Artoria, amusée par son comportement de tsundere.

\- J-je... ne... ce n'est pas ça... c'est juste que je ne peux pas laisser des gens faire n'importe quoi... on... on-n finit toujours par en payer le prix. Je suis aussi égoïste et calculateur que n'importe quel autre magus. De toute manière, je ne viens en aide qu'aux gens qui sont devant moi. Je ne cours pas d'un ennui à un autre au risque de me retrouver écrasée par le poids de toute la misère du monde ! Est-ce que tu comprends, au moins, qu'au final tu ne feras aucune différence ? Que l'on ne te montrera même pas de reconnaissance ?

\- Oui.

\- Alors pourquoi, Artoria, pourquoi ?

\- Rin, quant tu auras vu une mère serrer contre elle le fils qu'elle croyait mort, tu comprendras.

Ce jour là, en voyant le sourire d'Artoria Pendragon, le Roi des Chevaliers, Rin Tohsaka comprit qu'il n'y avait pas plus égoïste que les personnes désintéressés. Car ils étaient les seuls à être heureux du bonheur de parfaits inconnus.

-Âtrefeu, 2e jour, 4E 201-

La "belle cité d'Épervine"... Belle ? Cité ? À peine plus étendue que le village de Rivebois - qu'elles avaient traversé en venant- Épervine lui ressemblait étrangement. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il s'agissait d'un rassemblement de masures en pans de bois avec des toits de chaume.

Difficile de croire que ce village typiquement nordique fut autrefois la capitale d'un royaume Colovien. Les Colovien sont l'une des deux ethnies à l'origine de la fondation de l'Empire de Cyrodiil. La seconde est les Nibéniens. L'un des souverains du royaume d'Épervine joua un rôle majeur dans l'avènement de l'empereur Tiber Septim.

Finalement, tout ce qui restait de la splendeur passée de cet ancien royaume se trouvait dans son cimetière. On y voyait les tombes de grands rois et de héros tombé lors des conflits qui dévastèrent la région. En fait, inutile de chercher ailleurs les raisons du déclin de l'antique cité. Sa riche histoire, résultat de son antique rayonnement, se résumait en une accumulation de sièges, de pillages, d'abandons du site... Ce que les guerres n'avaient pas détruit, le temps l'avait effacé. Ne laissant rien d'autre que sa nécropole. Les Coloviens et leurs monuments laissèrent la place aux pauvres constructions des Nordiques.

Même la longère du jarl ressemblait plus à la demeure d'un chef de clan qu'à celle d'un roi.

Sous une bannière violette, ornée de la tête de cerf de sa châtellerie, le jeune jarl d'Épervine se pâmait sur son trône, vêtu de somptueux vêtements dans les tons buns et portant une couronne ornée d'émeraudes.

Les cheveux noirs, coupés courts, imberbe, il ne ressemblait en rien au Nordique typique. Et, contrairement à Balgruuf, il ne donnait aucune impression d'énergie. Pire, son évidente complaisance envers lui-même et son arrogance rappelaient Shinji Matou à Rin... en pire. Au moins, Shinji cherchait à prouver sa valeur - d'accord d'une manière aussi intelligente qu'un poulet décapité courant dans tous les sens- mais au moins il ne se répandait pas ainsi sur un trône ! Autant dire que, cinq minutes seulement après l'avoir rencontré, la magus japonaise rêvait déjà d'effacer à coups de poings le sourire suffisant du jarl Siddgeir.

Cela ne l'empêchait pas de n'en rien montrer. Elle n'avait pas passé des années à peaufiner son image d'étudiante modèle pour rien.

Pendant que Rin Tohsaka se retranchait derrière sa personnalité de "miss perfect", son amie s'avança vers l'occupant du trône :

\- Je suis le chevalier Artoria Pendragon. Je vous le demande : êtes-vous le jarl Siddgeir, qui par la présente lettre m'a convoqué en ce lieu ?

\- Ah, c'est vous ? J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vos exploits ces derniers jours, dame Pendragon. Cela a excité ma curiosité.

Artoria : Curiosité ?

Comme les yeux de la jeune femme se rétréciraient, Siddgeir s'empressa d'ajouter :

\- Il se trouve que j'ai besoin de quelqu'un comme vous. J'ai... disons que j'ai peut-être effectué quelques transactions discrète avec une bande de brigands. La part qu'ils me reversaient était honorable... au début ! Mais il est temps de faire le ménage dans ma châtellerie.

Artoria resta silencieuse quelques instants.

-Vous êtes bien jeune pour cette position.

Le jarl d'Épervine fit la moue.

\- Mon oncle Dengeir exerçait ce rôle jusqu'à récemment, mais l'âge a fini par le rattraper. Il occupe maintenant le poste de Thane et moi celui de jarl, pour le plus grand bien de la châtellerie.

-Votre rôle n'est-il pas trop difficile ?

Siddgeir se mit littéralement à rayonner.

\- Difficile ? Mon chambellan se charge de tous les tracas ! Je bois la bière la plus goûteuse, je chasse avec les meilleurs chiens, la vie de jarl est on ne peut plus simple. Vous devriez vous y essayer.

Le Roi des Chevaliers ne montra aucune émotion, son visage restant semblable à une page blanche.

\- Très bien, je m'occupe de ces bandits, jarl Siddgeir. Où puis-je les trouver ?

Une expression jubilatoire passa sur le visage de la larve sur le trône.

\- À la mine de Rougebraise. Elle se trouve à la frontière avec Blancherive, un peu avant d'arriver au village de Rivebois. Tuez-les tous, n'en épargnez aucun.

L'auberge du "Géant Endormi" à Rivebois servait surtout de lieu de délassement pour les bûcherons de la scierie de Gerdur. Parmi les autres clients on trouvait surtout des voyageurs qui se rendaient à Blancherive ou Épervine et qui s'arrêtaient pour ne pas avoir à dormir à la belle étoile.

L'endroit n'avait rien de luxueux. Une salle tout en longueur avec des tables grossières le long des murs. Le tout baignant dans la pénombre orangée d'une vaste fosse à feu creusée entre les piliers de bois qui soutenaient le toit de chaume. Mal aérée, l'auberge sentait la fumée et la bière éventée. L'ambiance sonore était à l'avenant. Un barde chantait "Ragnar le rouge" pour un vieil ivrogne qui dansait une choppe à la main.

Installée près de la porte, Artoria achevait de vider une écuelle de ragoût de bœuf.

\- Encore ! Dit-elle, tendant un bol vide.

Orgnar, le cuisinier de l'auberge, secoua son épaisse crinière de cheveux noirs tout en resservant le chevalier... pour la quatrième fois.

\- Cela fait plaisir de voir quelqu'un qui aime autant ce que je prépare... N'hésitez pas à revenir... vous avez fait ma journée.

Amusée, Rin secoua la tête avant de se retourner vers le troisième individu à leur table. Il s'agissait d'un garde de Blancherive qui fixait le Roi des Chevaliers d'un regard éberlué.

Il faut dire que si Artoria était un goinfre, la voir manger était étrangement plaisant. En dépit de son coup de fourchette - oui, l'instrument était connu en Bordeciel- la jeune femme restait parfaitement gracieuse comme dans tout ce qu'elle faisait.

\- Garde ?

L'homme se secoua pour regarder Rin.

\- Damoiselle ?

\- Nous parlions de la mine de Rougebraise.

\- Ah oui... comme parmi les gardes on raconte que vous avez aidé le jarl, cela me fait plaisir de vous aider en retour. La mine de Rougebraise exploitait du fer, mais elle a fermé il y a des années. Des gobelins s'y sont ensuite installés...

\- Des gobelins ?

\- Oui... vous n'avais jamais vu de gobelins ?

\- Non.

\- D'affreuses créatures de la taille d'un enfant de douze ans, la peau verte, une grosse tête avec des oreilles pointues. Un seul gobelin commun n'a rien de très dangereux. Seulement, lorsque l'on en voit un c'est qu'il y en a dix... et il y a des combattants plus forts, des chamans. Le chef de tribu a parfois de bonnes armes enchantées. On les rencontre surtout en Cyrodiil, un peu en Mosrrowind et en Hauteroche. Récemment, la tribu qui occupait la mine de Rougebraise a été chassée de son territoire par des brigands.

Rin se frotta le menton.

\- Et vous n'avez rien fait ?

Le garde grimaça avant d'avaler une gorgée d'hydromel.

\- Je comprends ce que vous ressentez. Ils sont à une demi-heure de marche d'ici et attaquent les voyageurs presque sous notre nez... Malheureusement, c'est de l'autre côté de la frontière. Pendant des années, le chambellan Proventus a interdis que l'on poste une garnison à Rivebois de peur que cela soit interprété comme un préparatif d'agression. Alors intervenir sur le territoire d'Épervine... Enfin, dame Pendragon et vous allez régler le problème.

Comme Rin se tournait vers cette dernière pour l'intéresser à la conversation, Orgnar revint avec une assiette de gâteaux roulés, sorte de brioches à la cannelle.

Les yeux du chevalier s'illuminèrent. Elle prit une bouchée et posa une main sur sa joue, posture étonnement mignonne pour une femme d'habitude froide et peu expressive.

\- Trop bon !

Rin Tohsaka se frotta les yeux. Venait-elle vraiment de voir apparaître des cœurs roses au-dessus de la tête du cuisinier et du garde ?

L'affrontement faisait rage à l'intérieur de la mine de Rougebraise. En fait, Artoria et Rin n'auraient pu attaquer à un plus mauvais moment... ou à un meilleur ? Prévenues par le garde auquel la magus avait payé à boire, les jeunes femmes savaient que la mine se trouvait disputée entre les gobelins et les brigands, elles pouvaient s'attendre à tomber sur les uns ou les autres...

Sauf qu'elles avaient attaqué en même temps que les gobelins et que ces derniers n'appréciaient pas la concurrence.

Rin leva une main utilisant gandr sur deux brigands furieux qui montaient le tunnel vers elle. Le barrage de projectiles magiques les tua tous deux. Puis, Artoria se rua en avant. Caliburn étincela... et un gobelin roula au sol, terrassé.

À part elles, il n'y avait plus personnes de vivant dans la caverne. Franchissant un pont de bois qui enjambait un petit lac souterrain, les deux amies s'avancèrent dans un passage creusé dans la roche. On entendait des bruits de combats et une torche crachotait un peu plus loin, révélant... trois nouveaux gobelins.

Dans la pénombre, les petits monstres criaient d'une voix aigues, brandissant des armes indistinctes. Une fois encore, le Roi des Chevaliers se jeta sur eux avant qu'ils ne puissent approcher la magus... une chose qu'appréciait cette dernière. Les humanoïdes étaient parfaitement répugnants avec leurs grands yeux chassieux, leurs bouches remplies de crocs cassés et jaunes, les hardes infectes qui leur servaient de vêtements.

Finalement, leur meilleure arme restait l'odeur. Cela tenait de l'exploit de combattre en se bouchant le nez...

Débarrassée des humanoïdes en un tour de main, le chevalier laissa Rin sur place, courant si vite que cette dernière n'arriva dans la grotte principale qu'après qu'elle ait engagé les ennemis.

La caverne était partie occupée par un petit lac et des passerelles de bois permettaient d'atteindre des alcôves et des passages à différentes hauteurs. En contrebas, on voyait une forge.

Alors qu'Artoria combattait plusieurs gobelins sur un passage suspendu, d'autres menaçaient de la prendre à revers.

Rin Tohsaka se concentra, une énergie bleue fila de sa main pour frapper le cadavre d'un brigand... pas un sort qu'elle tenait de son père ou de Kirei. Elle l'avait appris dans un livre trouvé après leur arrivée sur Nirn. En dépit - ou peut-être à cause- de la magie abondante, les sortilèges étaient incroyablement grossiers et les effets brefs. Toutefois, le zombi créé par la magus se révéla plutôt efficace dans sa tâche. Surtout qu'elle soutint son assaut en utilisant une nouvelle fois gandr.

Un instant plus tard, tout était terminé, les derniers gobelins fuyaient en pillant et les cadavres s'amoncelaient devant les deux adolescentes. Il ne restait plus qu'à trouver le chef des brigands et à ramener sa tête à Siddgeir.

\- En fait, on devrait peut-être demander à ce que la récompense soit versée aux gobelins... oups..; j'oubliais, ils sont tous morts.

Artoria tourna un regard exaspéré vers son amie.

-Âtrefeu, 3e jour, 4E 201-

Après avoir passé la nuit à l'auberge du "Mort de soif". Rin et Artoria se trouvaient une nouvelle fois devant le souverain d'Épervine. Le chevalier venait d'ouvrir, au pied du trône, le sac de jute contenant la tête tranchée du chef des bandits :

\- jarl Siddgeir, les brigands sont tous morts. Nous sommes arrivées alors que la mine se trouvait attaquée par des gobelins. Ces derniers ont tué presque tous les scélérats et nous avons affronté les survivants. Ils ne représentent plus aucun danger pour les voyageurs, à présent.

Siddgeir regarda la tête tranchée et leva ironiquement sa pinte à sa santé.

\- Bien fait pour eux, ils n'auraient pas dû arrêter de me payer. Tenez (tends une bourse) vous méritez une récompense pour votre travail. Vous savez, je vous aime bien. Vous n'avez pas peur de vous salir les mains.

Rin se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas boxer cet imbécile suffisant. Non, les voyageurs ne pouvaient pas circuler en sécurité, du moins pas tant que ce... ce... rhaaa... elle n'arrivait même pas à trouver une insulte valable ... enfin, bref, tant que ce détritus souillerait ce trône personne ne serait totalement sauf dans la châtellerie d'Épervine...


	15. Chapter 15 Interlude 2

**Interlude**

Lorsque l'on voyage entre la petite ville de Pontdragon et Solitude, capitale de Bordeciel, on suit une route qui longe la rivière Karth. La première déviation, que l'on aperçoit, après avoir quitté Pontdragon, monte difficilement vers le nord et les collines enneigées qui forment les premiers contreforts des monts Druadach.

Arrivé au sommet des collines, la voie empierrée vire vers l'ouest et aux termes de nombreux lacets, permet de rejoindre Jehanna en Hauteroche.

Cependant, bien plus près de Pontdragon, à mi-colline, un escalier conduit au mont Primortis. Là, à un antique temple a été édifié au temps des anciens nordiques. Abandonné depuis des siècles, il a subis les outrages du temps. Néanmoins, sa masse de pierre forme toujours un impressionnant mastaba qui couronne une falaise surplombant la vallée de la Karth.

Une volée de marches permet de monter jusqu'à la terrasse supérieure où on est accueilli par la vision majestueuse d'une statue représentant une femme, bien plus grande que nature, drapée dans une robe et encapuchonnée. D'immenses ailes sont attachées à ses épaules et la figure de pierre tend les mains comme si elle voulait saisir un objet absent.

Méridia prince - ou plutôt princesse- daedrique d'un ensemble de royaumes extérieurs connus sous le nom de "chambres colorées", a le rang de déesse et ses domaines sont la vie et l'énergie. Alors que la plupart des princes daedras apparaissent aux mortels pour leurs confier des tâches répugnantes conformes à leur nature maléfique, Méridia constitue une exception. Les mortels résidant sur Nirn ne la craignent pas, bien au contraire ils cherchent sa protection contre les mort-vivants qui les menacent. Il faut dire, qu'en tant que divinité de la vie, Méridia hait et méprise profondément les nécromanciens comme tous les pathétiques fantômes, spectres et autres cadavres qui marchent qu'ils utilisent comme esclaves.

Deux silhouettes gravissaient un escalier raide, fendillé par le gel et recouvert de neige glissante. Autour d'eux, le paysage hostile consistait en une forêt de conifères aux sombres aiguilles. Les flocons dansaient mollement dans le vent couvrant les arbres, et la colline d'un linceul blanc qui étouffait les bruits.

Celui qui ouvrait la marche s'enroulait dans un manteau bleu usé, que la bise glaciale faisait claquer. Dessous, on pouvait voir une armure d'acier nordique on ne peut plus commune. D'ailleurs, l'homme pouvait appartenir à cette ethnie. Ses yeux bleus comme le ciel du nord, ses cheveux blonds, ondulés et dépeignés, ne dépareillaient par leur compagnie.

Toutefois, son visage rasé de près le différenciait clairement des habitants de Bordeciel qui arboraient barbes et chevelures tressées. Il se déplaçait également avec une élégance qui contrastait avec le comportement viril... voire rustre des natifs.

Lorsque le voyageur arrivait dans une localité, toutes les femmes le regardaient avec admiration. Incroyablement poli et galant, il ne laissait pourtant guère approcher. Non pas qu'il repousse celles et ceux qui voulaient lui parler, néanmoins il ne montrait guère d'émotions. Son très beau visage restait fermé, affichant uniquement de la détermination en une expression que rien ne pouvait fendiller.

Par contraste, le second personnage ne pouvait être regardé sans un frison.

Le colosse devait dépasser son compagnon d'une bonne tête... mais cela restait une estimation, car il se tenait courbé en avant. Le personnage portait une armure de chevalier teinte dans les tons d'une nuit sans étoile et un heaume armet dissimulant ses traits. Les deux seules touches de couleur de ce chevalier noir étaient le panache de crin bleu du dit heaume et sa fente de vision qui laissait filtrer une sinistre lueur rouge.

Pouvait-on constituer un duo plus disparate ?

Comme ils atteignaient le temple, une voix féminine, teintée de condescendance, tomba du ciel.

\- Regarde mon temple en ruines. Une nouvelle preuve de l'inconstance des mortels. S'ils ne m'aiment pas, comment mon amour peut-il les atteindre ?

De telles paroles tombant des cieux auraient probablement poussé bien des mortels à tomber à genoux, face contre terre dans la crainte de quelque puissante divinité. Cela aurait été une réaction normale.

Cependant, aucun des deux voyageurs ne pouvaient être vu comme normaux. L'homme blond s'immobilisa un instant et répondit d'un simple hochement de tête. Tandis que son compagnon poussait un rugissement bas.

Escaladant l'escalier qui permettait d'accéder à la terrasse supérieure, ils atteignirent le pied de la colossale statue de Méridia.

\- Rapporte-moi mon cristal, que je puisse te guider vers ton destin.

Ouvrant la sacoche qu'il portait en bandoulière, le blondinet en sortit un dodécaèdre. De la taille d'une tête humaine, l'objet avait été taillé dans une sorte de spath brumeux. S'approchant de l'idole de pierre, il la plaça sur un réceptacle à ses pieds.

Aussitôt, un rayon de lumière frappa le prisme qui s'éleva jusqu'à se tenir entre les mains de la statue. Comme saisis par des mains invisibles, l'homme en armure nordique s'arracha au sol pour être enlevé à hauteur des nuages, haut dans le ciel.

Le monde s'étalait autour de lui... il pouvait voir la vallée de la Karth, les marais de Hjaal et même la Mer des Fantômes qui scintillaient au loin, caressée par le soleil hivernal.

L'homme était-il impressionné ? Oui, assurément... pourtant il ne montrait nulle peur. Après tout, après avoir décapité le Chevalier Vert, ne l'avait-il pas vu remettre sa tête sur ses épaules ? N'avait-il ensuite pas accepté de le retrouver pour subir le même traitement... sans aucune capacité pour y survivre ! Un chevalier du Roi Arthur devait faire face à toutes les épreuves sans faiblir.

Après sa mort, à la bataille de Camlann, un étrange personnage -qui insistait pour se faire appeler "oncle Zili" - lui avait donné une seconde vie, dans un monde où son roi avait été également réincarné. Rien d'autre n'importait ! Une chance de dévouer une nouvelle fois sa vie à son roi, de restaurer son renom, cela valait toutes les épreuves, toutes les peines.

Aussi, comme une lumière s'approchait de lui, le chevalier se prépara pour la quête qui ouvrait le chemin vers sa rédemption. Il affronterait n'importe quel mal... aux côtés même du meurtrier de ses deux frères. Cela lui en coûtait. Néanmoins, il devait payer le prix qu'on lui demandait. Il ne trahirait pas une nouvelle fois son roi en faisant passer son honneur familial avant l'intérêt du royaume.

Arrivé si près du chevalier qu'il aurait pu la toucher en tendant la main, Méridia se mit à parler d'une voix hautaine :

\- Cela fait bien longtemps que ma splendeur n'a pas illuminé Bordeciel. Mais le symbole de ma puissance git dans les ruines de ce qui était autrefois mon temple majestueux. Pire, un nécromancien se sert de mon attribut, l'épée Aubéclat, pour appeler à lui les âmes de ceux qui sont morts dans la guerre civile qui ensanglante le royaume. Écoute, tu vas entrer dans mon temple pour tuer Malkoran le Profanateur et libérer les âmes qu'il retient captives. Les portes sont fermées de l'intérieur, mais c'est de mon temple qu'il s'agit et c'est à ma volonté qu'il obéit. Je vais t'envoyer un rayon de lumière pour te guider.

Le chevalier s'inclina en avant, une main sur le cœur.

\- Moi, Gawain, sur mon honneur de chevalier de la Table Ronde, au nom du roi Arthur, je jure de libérer ce temple et les âmes prisonnières en son sein.

L'intérieur du temple était un lieu sinistre. Des corps noircis et desséchés de soldats impériaux et sombrages jonchent le sol. On pourrait les croire vieux de plusieurs siècles, au vu de leurs airs de momies... Toutefois, ils portaient des armures de facture récente. Comme si une force obscure avait sucé la vie de ces combattants... N'en laissant que des dépouilles profanées.

Le temple du mont Primortis avait été édifié à une époque très reculée, selon les connaissances des architectes de cette époque. Il ressemblait donc à tout ce que les anciens Nordiques ont bâtis : un assemblage de pierres grossièrement taillées et de colonnes titanesques soutenant un plafond concave. Ici et là, des poteaux et des poutres bois, liées par des bandes de cuir, renforçaient la maçonnerie.

Bien entendu, l'endroit avait souffert du passage des siècles. Des blocs détachés des voûtes avaient pulvérisé des tables et des bancs, on ne pouvait plus passer par certains couloirs, des piliers gisaient au sol... Avec tous les cadavres gisant dans les passages et les salles accessibles, dire que l'endroit ne se montrait pas accueillant serait nettement sous-évaluer le sentiment d'angoisse que ces ruines exsudaient. Pire d'étranges écharpes de brume noire stagnaient au ras du sol. Elles ne pouvaient être naturelles.

Il régnait une température glaciale, et les pierres suintaient d'humidité... Pourtant, le frisson qui parcourut la nuque de Gawain ne devait rien au froid et tout à la présence maléfique, suffocante, qui émanait des tréfonds du temple, loin sous ses pieds.

L'épée ramenée sous son bras gauche, sire Gawain descendait les marches conduisant à une sorte... d'église ou de temple. Un rayon de lumière traversait la pièce pour frapper un prisme semblable à celui que le chevalier avait ramené à Méridia. Il s'agissait du guide promis par le prince daedra. Ce qu'il devait faire lui sembla évident. On attendait de lui qu'il active ce nouveau cristal, comme il l'avait du premier dans le hall d'entrée.

Néanmoins... les écharpes de brumes noires qui rampaient dans les ruines se convulsèrent sous ses yeux, se rassemblant pour donner naissance à des Ombres. Elles flottaient au-dessus du sol, des bustes humanoïdes comme tranché à hauteur de la taille... Ces créatures semblaient uniquement constituées d'élusives vapeurs, à l'exception de deux puits de lumière rouge qui brillaient là où on attendait des yeux. Ces monstres fuligineux tenaient entre leurs mains des armes d'acier.

Gawain se jeta en avant sur les deux premiers adversaires.

Son arme ne pouvait être plus ordinaire, mais la puissance du soleil coulait en lui. Ils ne résistèrent qu'un instant. Sa lame faucha le premier mort-vivant, le coupant proprement en deux. Aussitôt, il se délita, s'effondrant une masse de gélatine noire... de l'ectoplasme. Le second opposant, portant un heaume sombrage, fit tourbillonner une hache à deux mains. Gawain s'effaça de côté et commença à frapper l'Ombre à coups répétés, son arme décrivant des arcs scintillant. Lui aussi perdit forme humaine, ne laissant qu'une flaque de résidu fantomatique sur le sol.

Comme le chevalier du soleil s'immobilisait pour reprendre son souffle. Une flèche vint se briser à quelques pas de lui.

Il tourna les yeux pour découvrir un archer près de l'autel de sacrifice. Il encochait un nouveau trait lorsque...

\- Rarrrr... rRRRR !

La forme sombre de Lancelot s'interposa. Il hurla, renversé en arrière, provoquant une véritable onde de choc sonore. Une lumière rouge se mit à pulser sur son armure comme il se tordait grotesquement.

Soudain, Lancelot s'immobilisa, tournant la visière de son heaume vers l'ennemi. Avec une prestesse et une agilité qui jurait avec l'apparence pataude montrée jusque là, le monstre qui avait été le parangon de la chevalerie s'empara d'une poutre qui émergeait d'un amas de décombres.

Pour un autre qu'un chevalier de la Table Ronde, ce qui se passa ensuite n'aurait sans doute eu aucun sens. Aussitôt la lourde pièce de bois en main, des lignes rouges apparurent à sa surface. Comme l'archer tirait vers lui, Lancelot la fit tourbillonner parant le projectile en plein vol. L'instant d'après, il quittait le sol... reparaissant un instant sur un mur... puis fonça vers l'Ombre pour la balayer d'un moulinet de son arme improvisée.

\- **Knight of Owner : Un Chevalier Ne Meurt Pas Les Mains Vides**, murmura Gawain.

Il s'agissait d'une des facultés parmi les plus impressionnantes reçues par Lancelot. Elle lui permettait de transformer n'importe quel objet considéré comme une arme en un véritable Noble Phantasme...

Un débris quelconque se voyait ainsi converti en une arme capable d'infliger des dégâts à une créature surnaturelle. Et si cela ne suffisait pas, Lancelot l'utilisait avec une maestria rare. Car, en dépit de sa folie actuelle, il profitait toujours des avantages procurés par son statu de meilleur chevalier de la Table Ronde : **Eternal Arms Mastership**. Cette compétence lui permettait de se servir de n'importe quoi qui puisse être assimilé à une arme, comme s'il avait passé sa vie à s'entraîner avec !

En fait, la folie de Lancelot lui ôtait toutes les barrières mentales qui l'avaient empêché d'utiliser ces capacités à leur plein potentiel. Surtout, il ne prêtait plus la moindre attention à ses limites physiques ! Ce qui voulait dire que, même si un mouvement le blessait ou que la fatigue se faisait sentir, il continuerait... du moins jusqu'à ce que son corps n'en puisse plus.

Gawain s'avança vers l'autel et toucha le cristal.

Le rayon qui venait de la porte d'entrée frappa la macle qui, à son tour, le redirigea vers un autre prisme. Toutefois, le couloir qui continuait au-delà s'était effondré. Il n'en restait plus qu'un magma de pierres et de poutres concassées.

Simultanément aux portes principales, une ouverture secondaire se déverrouilla. Lancelot aperçut de nouveaux ennemis et se mit à courir, toujours armé d'un poteau qu'il maniait comme s'il s'agissait d'une mince baguette de saule.

Le temps que Gawain rejoigne le berserker, ce dernier en terminait avec une des Ombres. Deux flaques d'ectoplasme montraient qu'ion ne voyait pas là son premier adversaire.

Lancelot ne s'arrêta pas en si bon chemin. Sur un nouveau rugissement, il franchit une porte qui conduisait à un autre couloir...

Sans Galatine, le chevalier du soleil ne pouvait faire que de la figuration au côté de cette incarnation de la folie destructrice ! En fait Gawain n'arrivait pas à imaginer quelque chose de pire que Lancelot dans cet état...

Enfin à part, peut-être, un demi-dieu grec berserk et entièrement sous le contrôle d'une petite fille aussi jolie qu'amorale et impulsive...

Venu d'on ne sait où, une vision s'imposa à lui : une gamine riant aux éclats, ses cheveux de Nive volant derrière elle. Elle tenait tout entière dans la main d'un colosse à la peau grise qui courrait, armé d'une sorte d'épée-hache, en pierre.

Gawain secoua vivement la tête, chassant l'étrange cauchemar éveillé avec un frisson d'horreur.

Personne ne pouvait être assez fou pour confier un tel monstre à une enfant... N'est-ce pas ?

...

... ...

... ... ...

N'est-ce pas ?

Ils arrivèrent sur une terrasse de pierre qui flanquait le mastaba.

Bordeciel s'étalait au loin. Un pays magnifique, avec des montagnes couvertes de neige en arrière plan et des forêts de conifères saupoudrés de blanc par l'hiver, au premier. Entre les deux, de grands rochers sculptés par l'érosion et la Karth qui coulait en flots écumeux, vers le Nord, vers Solitude et la Mer des Fantômes.

Gawain acquiesça sans un mot. Certes, il appréciait le paysage, mais plus encore l'astre du jour de cette fin de matinée qui l'éclairait... Avec midi qui approchait, le chevalier du soleil allait atteindre l'apex de sa force.

Le rayon de lumière passait à présent d'un fanal de cristal à un autre, longeant le bord de l'estrade de pierre, puis remontant un escalier qui conduisait à une porte de fer.

Après un couloir remplis de toiles d'araignées poussiéreuses, d'urnes nordiques, et de fragments de poteries, Gawain atteignit une immense salle. Le rayon de lumière sortait d'un conduit pour frapper un autre cristal sur une plateforme au sommet d'un pilier. Une volée de marches permettait de le rejoindre.

Le chevalier du soleil posa la main sur la macle taillée en dodécaèdre et à ce contact elle redirigea le faisceau vers un autre cristal identique. Toutefois, ce faisant, il provoqua l'apparition de trois nouvelles Ombres. Deux se matérialisèrent au pied de l'escalier et furent engagées par Lancelot. Il ferrailla contre cette qui venait de surgir d'un couloir au même niveau que la plateforme.

En tant que chevalier de la Table Ronde, même armé d'une épée pitoyable, il faisait tout même largement le poids contre un simple spectre. Cependant, l'arme improvisée de son compagnon siffla par-dessus son épaule, envoyant l'Ombre contre un mur. Le choc la dispersa instantanément.

Alors que le berserker courrait à la recherche d'autres ennemis, Gawain serra instinctivement les poings... Cela ne se faisait pas de tuer l'adversaire d'un autre chevalier. Il avait beau comprendre que dans cet état de folie, son ancien frère d'arme soit incapable de saisir de telles subtilités, cela ne l'empêchait pas de se sentir frustré d'une victoire et en colère contre ce manquement à l'honneur.

Sa frustration ne fit que croître en découvrant que son allié avait déclenché un piège à hache dans le couloir suivant. Les lames en balancier sortaient de niches dans les parois et traversaient régulièrement l'espace. Il fallut beaucoup de prudence pour que Gawain sorte sans une égratignure de ce passage délicat.

À son arrivée sur la seconde série de plateformes, seuls les ectoplasmes noirs nés de la destruction des Ombres, marquaient le passage de Lancelot.

La frustration du chevalier du soleil monta encore d'un cran... Était-il là uniquement pour compter les adversaires vaincus par le berserker ?

Il activa le cristal suivant et une porte de fer s'ouvrit.

Ils traversèrent des pièces et des passages. Là, Gawain réussit à détruire une Ombre avant que Lancelot n'en est terminé avec celle qu'il combattait... hourra !

Une fois activée la macle à douze face au plafond de la grande salle, il leur fallut redescendre jusqu'à l'étage le plus bas.

Aubéclat se trouvait fichée dans un socle ornementé. Le rayon de lumière que sire Gawain avait péniblement déroulé derrière lui, telle Ariane dans le Labyrinthe, touchait la lame mystique, l'illuminant.

Autour du Noble Phantasme de Méridia, plusieurs Ombres faisaient cercle en compagnie d'un homme dans une robe noire à capuche. Cela ne pouvait qu'être Malkoran... le chevalier du soleil sentait l'énergie maléfique de ce personnage.

Épée en main, Gawain entra en lice. Dans un terrible rugissement, Lancelot le dépassa et heurta le gros des ennemis. Ce qui en laissa tout de même trois pour lui.

Plus habile en parade qu'en attaque, sans Galatine, Gawain utilisa sa compétence **Siege Perilious** pour sceller les capacités d'attaque à outrance de ses ennemis. Il n'eut dès lors guère de peine à parer les assauts de ses adversaires et à contre-attaquer à la moindre occasion. Le trio rapidement éliminé, Gawain se jeta en avant pour s'en prendre à Malkoran. Vu de près, le nécromancien se révéla être un humain à la peau sombre, portant un bouc. Coiffé à la Mohawk, son crâne était rasé, à l'exception d'une brosse entre le front et la nuque. Sur la poitrine, sa robe noire portait un dessin représentant un crâne spectral exécuté à la peinture verte.

Le nécromage réagit en reculant et envoyant des stalactites de glace qui naissaient dans sa main et se ruaient vers Gawain.

Touché à plusieurs reprises, le chevalier du soleil continua sa course. Sa compétence **Protection Of The Fairies** lui évita de recevoir des blessures sérieuses.

Malkoran se retrouva acculé contre un mur. Sans aucune pitié, Gawain leva son épée et frappa l'ennemi à plusieurs reprises. Le nécromancien s'effondra... toutefois, ce n'était pas fini.

Une Ombre se leva du cadavre. Elle ressemblait à un squelette complet, flottant au-dessus du sol, sauf que les os se teignaient d'ébène et s'enveloppaient de miasmes obscurs ! Les cavités orbitales abritaient un feu carmin, brûlant de haine pour les vivants.

Malkoran avait jeté sur lui-même le sort qui lui permettait de transformer les âmes des morts en Ombres.

\- **Blade Of The Devoted !**

L'épée ordinaire utilisée par Gawain ne pouvait contenir sa puissance. Alors qu'il plantait sa lame dans la poitrine du monstre mort-vivant elle... explosa, projetant à distance de l'acier liquéfié. Cependant, l'effet sur sa cible fut plus impressionnant encore. Malkoran fut proprement soufflé par la détonation. Comme toutes les Ombres du temple de Primortis, il ne laissa de lui qu'une flaque de gélatine noire sur le sol.

La voix altière de Meridia s'éleva alors dans la crypte :

\- C'en est fini. Malkoran est mort et le repos des morts ne sera plus troublé. Vient, prend Aubéclat sur ce socle.

Vidé physiquement et intellectuellement, le chevalier du soleil se saisit de la lame de lumière et de vie. Si Galatine avait contenue la puissance du soleil... celle-ci renfermait une sphère de clarté au-dessus de la garde. Le savoir lui permettant de manier Aubéclat, son pouvoir contre les mort-vivants, s'insinua dans son esprit alors qu'une vive illumination l'enveloppait, le téléportant en plein ciel, face à l'astre flamboyant qui était la vraie forme de Méridia.

\- Tout est en ordre. Grâce à toi. Garde la puissante Aubéclat et sert-en pour chasser le mal des ténèbres du monde.

\- Je suis le chevalier du soleil, il est de ma vocation de combattre le mal et les ténèbres, répondit simplement Gawain, en s'inclinant légèrement devant la divinité.

\- Un nouveau jour se lève et tu en portes le message. Brandis la puissante Aubéclat en mon nom et fais en sorte que mon influence grandisse.

\- Pardonnez-moi, ô Méridia, mais je ne me suis dévoué totalement à servir le roi Arthur. Ma loyauté n'appartenant qu'au Roi des Chevaliers, je ne peux en donner une parcelle à aucun autre, fût-ce un dieu.

\- Peu importe, la chaleur du soleil fait prospérer toutes les plantes. Porte Aubéclat et ma lumière touchera le monde.

* * *

**Un mot de l'auteur**

* * *

**Comme vous l'avez sans doute compris, il y a une énorme différence entre Gawain et Lancelot. Bien qu'appelé sur Nirn par "oncle Zili" et "oncle Shéo" (je vous laisse imaginer vous mêmes qui se cachent sous ces deux pseudonymes), leurs invocations sont très différentes.**

**Gawain a été réincarné après sa mort, alors que Lancelot a été transporté sur Nirn ( il a survécu à la bataille de Camlann)... leurs situations sont donc identiques à Artoria et Rin, respectivement. Alors pourquoi Lancelot a son armure et Arondlight, son épée ? Rin est bien arrivée nue. Et bien, il se trouve que l'oncle Shéo a une forte affinité avec la folie (pour ne pas dire plus) et, donc, que berserker Lancelot a reçu un traitement de faveur. **

**Un mot encore sur Lancelot. Vous avez sans doute remarqué de fortes différences entre ma version de ce chevalier noir et celle de Fate/Zero. Si vous relisez le chapitre 1, vous verrez que Guenievere n'a pas été exécutée pour avoir trompée le roi Arthur ( comme dans le canon du Nasuverse) mais simplement envoyée au couvent. Dans Fate/Zero, Lancelot s'attaque à Saber non pour la vaincre mais... pour la contraindre à le punir ! Avec Guenievere en vie, Lancelot reste aussi tordu que sa contrepartie de Fate/Zero toutefois, son obsession est similaire à cette de Gawain : retrouver le roi Arthur et l'aider pour compenser sa trahison. **

**Revenons à Gawain.**

**Galatine n'existant pas sur Nirn, j'ai donc recherché un équivalent. Je ne devrais pas avoir à expliquer pourquoi mon choix est tombé sur Aubéclat. Il n'y a pas d'artefact plus indiqué. Toutefois... les armes magiques dans les TES sont... pathétiques. Voilà mon estimation d'Aubéclat, en tant que Noble Phantasme :**

**Aubéclat**

**L'épée de la lumière**

**Arme tueuse de vampire**

**Possesseur : Méridia (prêté à sire Gawain)**

**Rang : C-**

**Classe : antipersonnel**

**Rayon d'action : 3 mètres**

**Nombre de cibles : 1 à 6**

**Aubéclat est une épée enflammée. En tant que Noble Fantasme, elle ne s'active que contre les mort-vivants, créant une explosion de lumière qui consume leur énergie négative, les projette à distance et leur inflige l'équivalent d'un sort de _peur_. les êtres vivants prit dans la zone d'effet ne sont incommodés d'aucune manière.**


	16. Chapter 16 La Reine-louve (1ère partie)

-Âtrefeu, 4e jour, 4E 201-

Dans le ciel, Masser et Secunda éclairaient faiblement un paysage en noir et blanc. Le froid régnait en maître sur nuit. La Karth roulait en flots calmes entre la berge abrupte qui la flanquait vers l'ouest et les marais brumeux de l'autre rive.

Des chats-huants, brassant l'air de leur vol lourd, passèrent au ras de la tête d'Artoria.

\- Fait... froid !

Une buée blanche sortie des lèvres de la magus assise sur la banquette à côté du chevalier. Bien que pelotonnée dans des fourrures de loup, Rin Tohsaka soufrait visiblement de la température nocturne.

\- Nous sommes bientôt arrivées.

\- Une chambre chauffée... dormir...

Artoria sourit et tourna à nouveau la tête vers la falaise. Le Roi des Chevaliers regardait les étranges lumières sur la falaise. Elle se souvenait vaguement d'un temple couronné par une statue ailée, dominant la vallée. La terrasse bâtie directement au-dessus de la route supportait une rangée de têtes de dragon stylisée. Chacune portait dans sa gueule un prisme de couleur blanche.

À présent, un rayon lumineux passait d'un cristal à l'autre. Dans la nuit, cela se voyait clairement. Comme souvent, Artoria compensait le manque d'informations pas l'intuition. Or cette dernière ne lui communiquait aucune information de danger... pourtant... sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi, le chevalier sentait que quelque chose venait de changer. Le temple avait été le siège d'un événement d'importance.

Machinalement, le chevalier secoua la tête avant de serrer une Rin grelottante entre ses bras. Quoi qu'il se soit passé dans ces antiques ruines, cela pourra bien attendre demain.

* * *

-Âtrefeu, 5e jour, 4E 201-

Le légat Rikke se tenait appuyée des deux mains à la table des cartes. Devant elle, une représentation détaillée de Bordeciel couvrait le plateau de bois, divers drapeaux représentaient les factions qui se disputaient la patrie des Nordiques : Sombrages, Impériaux mais aussi Parjures, brigands et nécromanciens. La femme en armure lourde reposa un livre intitulé "Tactiques d'unités mixtes" avant de couler un regard ennuyé en direction d'Artoria.

\- Non, chevalier, le général Tullius a quitté Solitude avec la cohorte d'Hadvar, hier à l'aube.

Artoria acquiesça.

\- Je suppose qu'il serait trop vous demander de m'indiquer où je pourrais le rencontrer ?

\- Vous supposez bien, chevalier. Le général est en opération. Si vous avez un message, je le lui communiquerais au retour.

Le Roi des Chevaliers prit une plume dans l'encrier, coucha quelques lignes, sabla et scella le message à la cire. "Vous direz à son excellence le général Tullius, que le jarl Balgruuf ne désire pas discuter du séjour des troupes impériale dans sa capitale... du moins tant qu'un dragon menace sa ville. Je précise que les mots qu'il employa furent plus... directs. Ceci est la version diplomatique", dit-elle en tendant la lettre. "De plus, j'ai nettement l'impression que le jarl de Blancherive considère qu'appeler la Légion pour défendre sa capitale serait faire montre de lâcheté. Attendu, d'autre part, que le dit jarl a fait montre d'une nette hostilité envers Ulfric Sombrage, je pense que nous pouvons assumer que Balgruuf défendra Blancherive sans aide et... succombera honorablement, ce faisant".

Rikke eut un geste d'humeur, fort compréhensible.

\- Et ce dragon ? C'est celui qui a détruit Helgen ?

\- Oui, Légat.

\- Qu'en savez-vous ?

\- Ce que tout le monde raconte. Ce serait un monstre " grand comme une maison et noir comme la nuit". Il aurait détruit Helgen par son souffle enflammé mais surtout en utilisant un Cri qui aurait fait tomber des pierres embrasées du ciel. La destruction de la ville a été confirmée par plusieurs témoins.

Rikke jura :

\- Par Shor !

Elle retira le drapeau rouge qui était planté dans la carte sur la représentation d'une ville. On lisait à côté : "Helgen".

\- J'espérais que tout ça soit des rumeurs colportées par des ivrognes...

Son regard ne quittait pas le défilé du même nom, dérivant parfois vers son extrémité est... et la province rebelle de la Brèche.

\- Cela sera tout, chevalier, vous pouvez vous retirer.

\- Bien, madame.

Artoria Pendragon salua d'un léger signe de tête et tourna les talons, d'un pas royal, la main posée sur la garde de son épée. Comme elle passait entre les factionnaires, ceux-ci se mirent instinctivement au garde-à-vous, bien que la nouvelle venue n'ait aucun grade dans la Légion.

Le soleil hivernal baignait la cour intérieure de Mornefort. Au pied de la tour qui servait de quartier général au Thalmor, des archers portant la tenue des gardes d'Haafingar tiraient sur des cibles d'entraînement, houspillés par le capitaine Aldis. Plus loin, portant épées et haches, d'autres soldats en rouge donnaient des coups sur des quintaines pour exercer leurs bras d'armes.

Rin les regardait faire d'un air ennuyé, n'ayant rien trouvé d'autre pour tromper son humeur maussade. Au bruit d'ouverture de la porte du donjon, Tohsaka se retourna vivement.

Artoria répondit d'un signe de tête aux sentinelles qui la saluaient et marcha vers Rin.

\- Alors, la questionna son amie.

\- Le général est absent, répondit le Roi des Chevaliers.

La magus plissa les paupières, faisant une moue colérique.

\- Tu veux dire que nous nous sommes empressées de retourner à Solitude...

\- Oui.

\- ... que nous avons grelotté dans cette carriole brinquebalante...

\- Oui.

\- ... pour rien ?

\- Oui.

Rin Tohsaka battit deux fois des paupières, ouvrit la bouche... sans trouver quoi que ce soit de plus à dire pour épancher sa colère. Face au regard calme et patient d'Artoria, elle sentit ses joues la brûler et elle détourna la tête avant de croiser les bras, personnification même de la bouderie.

\- Alors, on fait quoi ?

-Je pensais présenter mes respects au jarl Éilisif la Juste.

Rin acquiesça. De toute façon, ça ou autre chose...

Les deux jeunes femmes remontèrent la rue principale de la ville de Solitude, se dirigeant vers l'est. Les maisons de pierre avec leurs toits multiples couverts d'ardoises étaient les plus belles de Bordeciel. Dans les rues pavées courraient des gamins braillards, entre les patrouilles de gardes et les passants. Des fleurs poussaient dans des bacs et même entre les pavés. Le ciel d'un bleu céruléen laissait filtrer le soleil à flot. Les rares nuages passaient au-dessus des rues, poussés vers la mer par un vent qui faisait claquer les bannières rouges, ornées d'une tête de loup, de la châtellerie.

Le Palais Bleu se dressait à l'extrémité de l'arche monumentale où avait été édifiée la ville. En dépit de son aspect splendide et des toits de tuiles lapis-lazuli qui lui donnaient son nom, il donnait une impression d'inachèvement.

Une fois passée la vigie à l'entrée, on se trouvait dans une cour intérieure... abandonnée aux herbes sauvages et à des buissons que l'on pouvait difficilement qualifier de plantes ornementales. L'ensemble donnait une impression d'abandon. Alors même qu'elle avait déjà rencontré le jarl, lorsqu'il avait fallu lui présenter le "Sonnet du roi Olaf", Rin combattit l'envie de retourner au garde pour lui demandait s'il s'agissait _vraiment_ du palais des rois de Bordeciel. À sa manière, Artoria était tout aussi choquée. Une telle négligence lui paraissait inexcusable.

On les fit attendre en un lieu étroit, avec seulement quelques sièges, qui n'aurait pas déparé dans le cabinet d'un médecin. Puis, elles furent introduites dans la salle du trône. Un double escalier majestueux, dominé par une balustrade, permettait d'accéder à la présence du Jarl... qui se trouvait à l'autre bout de la pièce de réception... c'est à dire à trois mètres.

En y réfléchissant, les dimensions réduites du palais s'expliquaient simplement par la superficie restreinte à l'extrémité de l'arche de solitude. Toutefois, l'impression restait risible. Comme si l'on venait d'entrer dans une maison de poupée ou une maquette.

Évidement, vu l'exiguïté des lieux, la réception n'avait rien de privé. Les deux jeunes femmes durent se tenir à proximité d'un homme qui se présenta au jarl sous le nom de Varnius Junius :

\- ... je vous le dis des lueurs surnaturelles ont été aperçues dans cette grotte. Des gens disparaissent. Les routes ne sont pas sûres. Il faut que quelqu'un aille voir.

Assise sur un trône de bois rouge incrusté d'entrelacs d'or, le jarl Élisif la Juste, leur apparut comme une femme jeune et blonde, vêtue d'une splendide tunique mêlant le brun à l'incarnat. Une couronne de cuivre incrustée de rubis ceignait son front et plusieurs médaillons précieux pendaient à son cou. Bien qu'elle tentât de se donner un air royal, le jarl semblait mal à l'aise.

Après une brève hésitation et un coup d'œil à son chambelan, jarl Éilisif la Juste se carra dans son trône et prit un ton qui se voulait autoritaire :

\- Alors envoyons immédiatement une légion fouiller la grotte et sécuriser la ville. Tant que j'occuperais ce poste, les citoyens d'Haafingar seront en sécurité.

Au pied du trône, une silhouette féminine, entièrement drapée d'une toge bleue, se tourna vers le seigneur des lieux. Ses yeux rouges brillant dans l'ombre de son capuchon :

\- Votre éminence, ma clairvoyance ne décèle aucune menace surnaturelle dans les environs. Pondragon est sous contrôle impérial. Il s'agit sûrement de superstitions ridicules.

Vêtu de brun, les cheveux et la barbe rouge, le chambellan parla à son tour, avec une note insistante dans la voix.

\- Peut-être qu'une réaction plus mesurée serait de rigueur.

Le jarl parut une nouvelle fois troublée, comme une élève qui aurait reçue une indication de son professeur et qui cherchait désespérément à se remémorer la bonne réponse.

\- Oh... bien sûr, vous avez raison. Falk, dites au capitaine Aldis d'affecter quelques hommes supplémentaires à Pondragon.

Varnius ne sembla pas particulièrement rassuré par cette nouvelle.

\- Merci, Jarl Élisif. Mais au sujet de la grotte...

Le dénommé Falk Barbebraise, c'est à dire le chambellan, répondit à la place de son seigneur... devançant probablement une autre réponse naïve.

\- Vous pouvez aller vous reposer, Varnius. Je veillerais à ce que quelqu'un s'occupe aussi de la grotte.

L'homme acquiesça

\- J'ai ce que j'étais venu chercher, je retourne à Pontdragon.

Alors qu'il se retirait, Falk fit signe au Roi des Chevaliers d'approcher. Celle-ci s'avança et mit un genou à terre, le bras posé sur l'autre, le font incliné vers le sol.

\- Dame Élisif, permettez-moi de venir vous présenter mes hommages. Artoria Pendragon, tel est mon nom, chevalier mon état. J'ai prêté allégeance à la Légion Impériale et sert Titus Médée II et, au travers de Sa Majesté Impériale, tout le peuple de l'Empire.

Une telle déclaration aurait pu vibrer d'orgueil, ou même de joie juvénile. Toutefois, en dépit de la jeunesse de celle qui venait de prendre la parole, la voix avait empli la pièce, reflétant une tranquille assurance. Les thanes, qui se bâfraient et se disputaient aux tables alignées contre la paroi, relèvent les yeux de leurs choppes, surpris d'écouter ce timbre inconnu... mais trouvant naturel de le faire.

Le jarl resta un instant la bouche ouverte, puis rougit.

\- Dame Artoria Pendragon, re... Relevez-vous ! Tout le monde est le bienvenu au Palais Bleu. Que puis-je pour vous ?

Dans le délicat cliquetis de son armure, le chevalier acquiesça.

\- Comme je viens de le dire, je suis venu pour vous présenter mes hommages... vous saluer, précisa-t-elle devant l'expression troublée du jarl.

\- Oh, bien sûr... merci de cette attention. Votre nom a déjà été mentionné à plusieurs reprises devant moi. Vous êtes celle qui a ramené la Couronne d'Os au général Tullius.

\- Oui, ma dame. Toutefois, je n'ai fait que la transporter. La bataille de Korvanjund a été remportée par le légat Rikke.

Les yeux de la jeune jarl étincelèrent.

\- Je pense que l'on devrait célébrer cette grande victoire par un défilé ici à Solitude. Cela inspirera la population.

Falk Barbebraise toussa dans son poing.

\- Je pense que le général Tullius ne donnera jamais son accord. Il a besoin de ses soldats pour combattre, mon jarl. Le défilé de la victoire pourrait peut-être attendre la fin de la guerre.

Élisif parut déçue, mais se reprit rapidement.

\- Falk, notez d'organiser cela dès qu'il sera possible. Je ne serais pas sevrée de mon défilé.

Rin secoua la tête... il y avait bien un monarque dans cette pièce, mais il n'occupait pas le trône. L'expression figée d'Artoria cachait ses sentiments. Toutefois, son amie commençait à la connaître. Elle devait être atterrée.

La discussion dura encore quelques minutes, puis le Roi des Chevaliers se retira. Elle s'approcha de Falk, le véritable décideur. Ce dernier était occupé à négocier de nouvelles taxes, pour les troupes de Tullius, avec le thane Bryling. Comme la jeune femme quittait les lieux, visiblement irritée, Artoria s'avança :

\- Excusez-moi, j'ai entendu que vous cherchiez quelqu'un pour cette histoire de grotte hantée.

Le chambellan parut fouiller sa mémoire, puis son visage s'éclaira.

\- Oh ? La Grotte du Crâne de Loup ? Pour être honnête, j'avais l'intention d'abandonner. Varnius est parfois nerveux, pour ne pas dire plus. Pour moi, des bandits ou quelque chose comme ça, pas vraiment la peine de s'en inquiéter en ces temps de guerre.

L'expression d'Artoria se durcit.

\- Chambellan... j'insiste.

Falk parut ennuyé.

\- Et bien, si vous voulez vous en charger, je ne vois pas pourquoi je vous en empêcherais. Je pourrais même vous donner un petit quelque chose en récompense.

Artoria eut un léger sourire.

\- Parlez-moi de la Grotte du Crâne de Loup.

\- Elle porte ce nom à cause de Potéma, la Reine-Louve. Elle s'en servait pour ses rituels nécromaniques. Tout ça, c'était il y a cinq cent ans. Il ne doit plus rester que des ruines et des ossements. Mais les habitants de la région s'en tiennent éloignée et la disent hantée. Des rumeurs et des superstitions, si vous voulez m'en croire.

-Merci, chambellan, permettez que je me retire.

De retour dans la rue, le chevalier se tourna vers le palais - étriqué, mal entretenu - puis vers Mornefort, à l'autre bout de la ville. Même à cette distance, on voyait les puissants remparts et la haute tour où résidait l'empereur lorsqu'il honorait Bordeciel de sa présence.

\- L'homme construit sa maison à la mesure de ses ambitions.

Surprise d'entendre Rin mettre des mots sur une pensée qu'elle pensait avoir gardé dans son cœur, Artoria se tourna vers son amie. La magus affichait ce sourire maléfique qu'elle arborait quant son intelligence lui donnait l'avantage.

\- Pardon ?

\- Il s'agit d'un proverbe.

Puis, à voix basse, s'éloignant du garde à la porte, elle ajouta :

\- Tu l'as compris, n'est-ce pas ? Le titre de roi de Bordeciel est vidé de tout pouvoir. Torygg n'était qu'un pantin "l'empire ceci" ; "l'empire cela"... Il ne prenait réellement aucune décision. Sa fonction se résumait à des discours sans queue ni tête sur l'empire. On ne le laissait faire que cela. Qui l'a remplacé ? Son épouse. Visiblement, Élisif n'a pas la moindre idée d'où commence ses prérogatives ou même de ce qu'elle est supposée faire.

* * *

La Grotte du Crâne de Loup se trouvait près de la route nord et du fort Hraggstadt. Il s'agissait d'un simple trou ouvert dans le flanc d'une colline, à demi-dissimulée par un arbre. Cependant...

Caliburn étincela. Le squelette brandissant des armes rouillées sembla exploser alors que la lame magique le traversait. Déjà, le Roi des Chevaliers tourbillonner sur ses pieds interceptant la hache d'un second tas d'os animé. Deux coups plus tard, il s'effondrait dans la neige.

Un troisième mort-vivant arriva mais fut frappé par une suite de projectiles d'énergie noire.

Rin Tohsaka baissa le bras.

-Autant pour l'hypothèse de Falk Barbraise quant à l'implication de brigands.

Artoria se contenta d'acquiescer sans mot dire et de franchir le seuil de la grotte, l'épée levée près de l'oreille et les yeux attentifs. La magus suivait prête à utiliser ses sorts.

Elles descendirent un couloir naturel étroit et incliné, découvrant des signes de vie comme une petite charrette à bras, des chaînes rouillées pendant du plafond, des torches accrochées aux parois, des outils de mineurs abandonnés. Puis, une silhouette grotesque apparut dans la direction opposée. Un draugr... la dépouille momifiée d'une femme portant encore des hardes et surtout armée d'une grande hache qu'elle brandissait à deux mains. D'une démarche raide et gauche, elle se rua en avant.

Il y eut un jaillissement d'étincelles comme Artoria arrêta le coup. Rin leva le bras sans pouvoir intervenir. Le front plissé, inquiète, elle tentait de suivre le combat... en vain ! Le chevalier se mouvait trop rapidement. Le draugr ne s'en sortait pas mieux. Ses coups portaient dans le vide et son adversaire l'accablait. Le monstre tomba à genoux et sa tête se détacha de ses épaules.

Les échos d'une conversation, l'odeur de la viande rôtie au feu de bois les avertit d'une présence en avant. Comme elels débouchaient dans la grotte suivante, son aspect étrange les frappa. Le mur d'en face n'avait rien de naturel. Il s'agissait d'une construction de pierres maçonnées lié par du mortier. Une porte s'y ouvrait.

Plus important, un feu de camp brûlait entre deux bancs. Les voyant arriver, leurs occupants, une paire de nécromanciens en robe noire abandonnèrent leur repas pour lancer des sorts de froid sur Artoria :

\- Morts aux intrus !

Quel ne fut pas leur surprise de voir que le Roi des Chevaliers ne montrait pas le moindre signe d'inconfort alors que son armure se couvrait de givre et que des stalagmites de glace se formaient à ses pieds. Épée en main, elle bondit. Empalée contre le mur de la grotte, la première nécromancienne s'effondra en crachant du sang. Son camarade masculin se jeta en avant, une dague de fer entre ses mains. Son cri de guerre se termina sur un gargouillis. Il tomba à genoux, les mains pressées sur sa gorge tranchée.

Aussi bref qu'ai été le combat, il avait suffis à alerter les occupants de la grotte voisine. La porte s'ouvrit dans le mur. Il en surgit d'abord, une paire de squelettes. Rin, postée derrière une colonne de concrétions de calcaire, en balaya un de plusieurs gandr ajustés, le second vola en éclats sous l'impact de Caliburn.

Cependant, un adversaire bien plus puissant fit son entrée : un draugr ! Artoria plissa les yeux en sentant la pression de sa présence. Il ne s'agissait pas d'une simple marionnette momifiée... Criant quelque chose dans sa langue, le seigneur des morts frappa son bouclier cerclé de fer du plat de sa hache.

Artoria acquiesça et salua de sa lame trempée de sang.

\- Je ne parle pas votre langue, ni vous la mienne. Ne pouvons échanger ni nos pensées, ni nos sentiments. Il n'y a entre nous que le tourbillon de nos lames. Venez à moi que je vous apporte enfin le repos de la tombe !

Immédiatement, le combat fut violent et équilibré. Artoria attaquait, feintait, esquivait et le draugr suivait sans peine. Les lames se rencontraient dans des gerbes d'étincelles. Assez intelligent pour éviter de briser sa hache contre une lame bien plus puissante que la sienne, le guerrier momifié parait uniquement avec son bouclier, même si ce dernier se transforma rapidement en une ruine.

Toutefois, il ne s'agissait pas d'un duel. Si Rin était trop fascinée pour intervenir, dans le couloir, un nécromancien se concentrait. Derrière le Roi des Chevaliers, un cadavre se convulsa, enveloppé d'une aura bleuté, les yeux vides, il tâtonna, gémit d'une voix caverneuse... et se leva !

Artoria perçu bien la présence du zombi mais ne pouvait distraire son attention de l'adversaire qui lui faisait face. Ce dernier n'entendait aucunement gagner à la loyal et... Cria :

\- Fus !

Le mot de pouvoir percuta Artoria avec la puissance d'une ruade de cheval. Elle chancela et le zombi en profita pour lui planter sa dague à hauteur des reins. La lame s'enfonça profondément entre le corselet et la jute de plates couvrant ses hanches.

Le chevalier serra les dents pour le pas gémir et fit siffler sa lame. Cette fois, le nécromancien zombifié croula en cendre comme le dieu Arkay s'assurait qu'il ne puisse jamais plus être ainsi profané.

Le seigneur draugr poussa un horrible ricanement et voulut presser son avantage sauf que...

\- Gandr !

Un barrage de projectile d'énergie noire frappa le monstre mort-vivant. Ce dernier encaissa les trois premières attaques sans broncher mais d'autres venaient, il s'effondra à genoux et Rin visa calmement la tête. Cette fois, il se ratatina au sol.

Néanmoins, le combat n'était pas encore fini. Le monstre s'entoura d'une aura bleu et recommença à bouger. Furieuse, la magus tira un petit rubis d'une de ses poches. Le prenant dans sa paume, elle murmura quelques mots :

-**Feuer in meiner Stimme**

Puis, elle jeta la pierre précieuse dans le couloir. Un torrent de flamme sortit de la porte, portant un cri horrifié. Le nécromancien avait créé son dernier zombi. Privé du contrôle mental de son maître, le seigneur draug croula à son tour en cendre.

Le triomphe de Rin fut de courte durée comme son inquiétude pour son amie prit le dessus. Appuyée sur son épée, le souffle cour, Artoria venait de toucher la blessure qu'elle portait dans le dos. Elle ramena son gantelet trempé de sang.

\- Attends, je m'occupe de te soigner.

Passant derrière le roi des Chevaliers, elle leva la main au-dessus de la plaie, murmurant un sortilège de soin.

\- Merci Rin, sans ton intervention j'aurais sans doute péri. L'ennemi était puissant et déloyal. Pourtant, je confesse être la principale cause de ma présente blessure. J'ai voulu gagner avec ma propre force et en utilisant Caliburn comme une simple épée. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas défié un combattant aussi habile, et j'ai voulu prolonger l'affrontement pour mon propre plaisir. Je n'ai pas pris la chose avec le sérieux qu'elle méritait.

Tohsaka termina de bander la blessure. Puis, pris le visage d'Artoria à deux mains. Forçant le chevalier surpris à la regarder.

\- Lorsque l'on en aura terminé ici, tu seras bonne pour un loooong sermon.

Le chevalier battit des paupières, voulut répondre, mais la magus lui posa un doigt sur les lèvres.

\- La seule chose que je veux entendre c'est "Oui, Rin, je ferais attention la prochaine fois".

\- ... Oui Rin, je ferais attention la prochaine fois.

D'une manière étrange, Rin eut l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu une scène semblable. Pourtant, elle se serait souvenue si elle avait déjà eu à soigner un compagnon trop impérieux pour son propre bien.

* * *

La scène laissa Rin sans voix... un exploit ! Dans l'immense grotte où elles venaient d'entrer, il y avait les ruines d'un château. Cela suffirait déjà à surprendre beaucoup de monde. Toutefois, des courants de feu électrique convergeaient vers la plus haute tour. Là, dans un halo d'un bleu métallique, une silhouette vaguement humaine semblait se gorger de l'énergie qui déferlait sur elle.

Une voix de femme claqua dans la caverne :

\- Reine-louve. Entends notre appel et éveille-toi. Nous invoquons Potéma !

Un chœur de timbres mâles et femelles répondit :

\- Nous invoquons Potéma !

\- Tu as trop longtemps subi le long sommeil de la mort, Potéma. Nous t'en délivrons. Entends-nous, Reine-louve ! Nous t'invoquons !

\- Nous invoquons Potéma.

Rin tressaillit lorsqu'Artoria la secoua.

\- Rin, nous ne pouvons laisser les nécromanciens terminer leur rituel !

\- Bien sûr que non, Artoria, ouvre-moi la voie.

\- Assurément.

Courant vers le tunnel qui permettait de quitter la corniche surplombant les ruines, le Roi des Chevaliers puisa dans la puissance de son cœur de dragon pour amplifier sa vitesse et sa force. Le premier nécromancien qu'elle rencontra périt avant même d'avoir pu ouvrir la bouche.

Elle continua sa route sans s'arrêter. Dans un escalier, Artoria élimina un second nécromancien, puis un draugr. Elle massacra un trio de squelettes d'Argoniens, un autre draugr dans la tour qui défendait l'entrée du château. Traversa la porte principale, elle balaya encore deux adversaires avant d'engager le combat contre un groupe plus important.

Cette fois Caliburn rayonnait de lumière dorée et les boucliers des guerriers momifiés volèrent en éclat tandis que les mages de la mort étaient tranché en deux d'un revers.

Pendant la bataille Artoria entendit à nouveaux les voix des participants au rituel ainsi que celle de Potéma. Cette dernière initialement en train de jubiler, comprit soudain que les nécromanciens ne cherchaient pas seulement à la ramener sur Nirn, mais surtout à la contraindre à leur service. La voix hautaine de la reine décédée ébranla les ruines de sa colère : " Vous n'avez pas le pouvoir de me lier, maudits insectes".

Essoufflée, Artoria se retourna en entendant des pas, mais sourit en reconnaissant Rin.

\- Quel carnage ! Alors, voilà ce que cela donne quant tu ne te retiens pas ?

\- Autrefois, je n'aurais même transpiré...

Malheureusement, le fracas de l'affrontement n'avait pas été précisément discret. Les nécromanciens du rituel commençaient à s'agiter :

\- Quelque chose ne va pas, il y a un intrus.

Rin et Artoria s'entreregardèrent et - d'un commun accord- reprirent leurs courses, éliminant encore un draugr de faction devant l'entrée d'une tour avant d'y entrer.

\- Arrêtez les intrus.

Commandé par la maîtresse du rituel, trois nécromages les attaquèrent dans l'escalier, mais n'offrirent qu'une faible résistance.

Au sommet des marches se trouvaient les créneaux de la plus haute tour du château souterrains. La forme éblouissante d'une femme faite de lumière bleue semblait danser, élusive et superbe, au-dessus d'un pentacle de pierre. Un trio de mages en robe noir se tenait debout, bras étendus, cherchant à la contrôler.

Caliburn fit sauter leurs têtes de leurs épaules. À l'instant où le dernier s'effondra, la silhouette de lumière se ramassa en une sorte de comète étincelante qui prit la fuite par une faille du plafond.

Rin observa tout cela d'un œil clinique avant de se frotter le menton :

\- Je doute que nous soyons débarrassés de Potéma. Cela dit, elle est piégée sous forme fluidique. Le rituel n'ayant pas été conduis jusqu'au bout.

Elle examina ensuite le cercle de pierre puis ramassa le vieux livre posé au bord du pentacle.

\- On dirait la version de ce monde de l'invocation d'un Servant. Ce bouquin doit être l'objet de lien... Sans Gaia pour s'opposer à ce genre de manifestation ou pour l'éroder, il n'y a pas besoin d'un Mystique Code de la puissance du Saint Graal pour réussir un tel rituel. Au contraire, avec ces panthéons de dieux (aedra et daedra) qui rendent la magie disponible pour tous, et la disciplinent, Potéma ne va pas tout simplement se dissiper parce que l'invocation est restée inachevée. cela dit... cela n'explique pas que Potéma puisse revenir si longtemps après sa mort. Il n'y a pas de Trône des Héros sur Nirn et je doute qu'une nécromancienne soit qualifiée pour atteindre Sovngard, le séjour des héros nordiques. Ou alors...

Rin s'interrompit , plongée dans une profonde réflexion.

* * *

De retour au Palais Bleu, Artoria et Rin s'approchèrent de Falk Barbebraise. Ce dernier les accueillit avec un grand sourire.

\- Ah, dame Artoria ! Vous voilà de retour, qu'avez-vous trouvé à la Grotte du Crâne de Loup ?

\- Bonsoir, Chambellan. J'ai de mauvaises nouvelles, la grotte était envahie par des nécromanciens... Les cadavres qu'ils animaient étaient, je le suppose, les voyageurs disparus. Toutefois, il y a plus grave encore. Ces nécromages voulaient invoquer Potéma.

Les yeux du rouquin semblèrent vouloir jaillir de leur orbite.

\- Potéma, la Reine-Louve, en personne ? Dites-moi que vous les avez arrêtés !

\- Heureusement, la Reine-louve a résisté à cette invocation car elle avait pour but de la lier à leur service. Son caractère irréductible nous a donné le temps d'intervenir et d'interrompre le rituel... Potéma n'est revenue sur Nirn que sous forme fludique... malheureusement son esprit s'est échappé par une crevasse dans le plafond de la grotte après que nous ayons tué le maître du rituel.

\- Vous pensez qu'elle se trouve encore dans notre plan d'existence.

\- Votre Excellence, je suis un simple chevalier et mes connaissances de la magie sont rudimentaires. Mais mon amie pense que Potéma doit pouvoir se maintenir sous forme fluidique.

Rin hocha la tête et reprit l'explication qu'elle avait donnée à Artoria dans la grotte, sans toutefois mentionner Gaïa, les Servants ou le Graal.

\- D'après ce que j'ai compris, le dieu Arkay, divinité de la mort, est l'ennemi des mort-vivants. Son influence interdit que l'on ranime un corps pendant plus de quelques instants. Puis, lorsque le sort cesse de faire effet, Arkay réduit le cadavre en cendre pour qu'il ne puisse plus jamais être utilisé. Mais ici, je pense que les choses sont différentes. Il ne s'agit pas seulement d'une invocation. Je crois que Potéma a cherché à échapper à la mort, utilisant sa propre nécromancie à cette fin... cela a empêché que son esprit quitte Nirn. En fait, les nécromanciens lui ont simplement donné une énergie suffisante pour que la Reine-louve puisse se manifester.

Falk était à présent très inquiet.

\- Il faut que je parle de votre théorie à Styr !

\- Styrr ?

\- Le prêtre d'Arkay, à la nécropole.


	17. Chapter 17 La Reine-louve (2ème partie)

-Âtrefeu, 6e jour, 4E 201-

Artoria entra dans la salle des cartes pour découvrir que le général Tullius était revenu à Solitude. Il arpentait la pièce, très énervé, faisant face au légat Rikke. Cette dernière parlait respectueusement... Du moins, aussi respectueusement que pouvait l'être une femme furieuse.

\- Général, nous ne pouvons pas continuer à lutter contre les Rebelles ainsi. Ces affrontements répétés ne font que renforcer leur détermination.

L'impérial s'immobilisa pour lui faire face.

\- Je garde vos remarques à l'esprit légat, mais vous n'avez aucune raison de vous inquiéter. Encore six mois et cette guerre sera finie, je vous l'assure.

D'évidence, il ne s'agissait pas de la réponse que voulait entendre la Nordique. Rikke prit un instant pour se calmer et adopter un ton raisonnable.

-Général, ce conflit coûte la vie à des loyalistes impériaux et des citoyens de Bordeciel, tout en faisant naître de plus en plus de partisans à la cause des Rebelles. Il faut porter un coup décisif contre l'ennemi et vite !

\- Vous croyez que je n'en suis pas conscient ? Rikke, j'ai les mains liées ! Mes ordres viennent directement de Cyrodiil. L'empereur et le Conseil des Anciens veulent que nous maintenions l'ordre et ramenions ces jarls rebelles à leur place. Il s'agit d'une opération de police, nous devons éviter que cette rébellion ne débouche sur une véritable guerre...

Le légat parut choqué par ces propos.

\- Vous ne considérez pas encore cela comme une véritable guerre ? Général, je...

\- Merci, légat, à l'avenir je vous préviendrais quand j'aurais besoin de votre opinion.

\- Oui, mon général.

Considérant la conversation comme terminé, Tullius se tourna vers le Roi des Chevaliers.

\- Dame Pendragon, Rikke m'a transmis votre rapport. Ne devriez-vous pas être à Blancherive pour persuader le jarl Balgruuf d'accepter la présence de nos troupes dans sa ville ?

Artoria s'inclina en un salut courtois.

\- Général Tullius, il est difficile de parler à quelqu'un qui ne veut pas vous écouter.

L'Impérial secoua sa lettre, qu'il venait de tirer d'une pile de documents.

\- Ah oui, vous l'avez dit... il refuse de discuter avec vous tant que ce dragon rodera dans les montagnes.

L'expression dure, l'officier de l'empereur se tourna vers la carte de Bordeciel, étalée sur la grande table.

\- Incidemment, j'ai inspecté les ruines d'Helgen. Il n'en reste plus que des ruines fumantes, alors même que les murailles sont intactes. Il est proprement terrifiant d'apprendre qu'un seul monstre peut détruire une ville sans que ses fortifications ne puissent la protéger.

Il posa le doigt sur un fort épinglé par le drapeau gris, signalant que la place forte était tombée aux mains d'un parti de bandits.

\- Il faudrait réoccuper Fort Néograd. Vu qu'une avalanche a fermé le Col Clair, surveiller cet accès vers Cyrodiil était devenu inutile. Toutefois, nous avons besoin d'un nouveau point d'appuis dans la châtellerie d'Épervine. Ne croyez-vous pas ?

\- Assurément. Vous voulez que je me charge des brigands qui l'occupent ?

Tullius montra un brin d'amusement.

\- J'aime votre enthousiasme, chevalier. Mais vous avez déjà une mission que je sache ? Comme pousser Balgruuf à accepter une garnison dans sa ville ? N'avez-vous aucun moyen pour le convaincre ?

Artoria pencha légèrement la tête de côté.

\- En fait, si.

\- À la bonne heure. Faites-moi part de vos idées audacieuses.

\- Tuer le dragon.

Il y eut un silence choqué. Rikke et les autres officiers présents cessèrent de travailler sur les cartes pour la dévisager comme s'il venait de lui pousser une seconde tête. Tullius fut le premier à reprendre contenance.

\- Hum, excusez-moi, chevalier, vous pourriez me répéter cela ?

\- Si le jarl Balgruuf s'inquiète plus d'une attaque de sa ville par un dragon que par les Sombrages, alors il faut supprimer son principal motif d'inquiétude.

\- Je comprends cela, dame Pendragon. Toutefois, n'est-ce pas quelque peu... problématique ?

\- Vous avez raison, le dragon est élusif et se déplace rapidement. Il va être difficile de situer son repaire.

Les officiers impériaux échangèrent des regards incrédules. Le "problème" auquel le général avait fait allusion consistait en l'élimination d'un dragon. Cependant, le roi de Bretagne ne semblait pas vraiment inquiet. Concentrée, elle ne quittait pas la carte des yeux. Occupée à se remémorer les témoignages des survivants d'Helgen, Artoria essayait de comprendre où le monstre ailé pouvait se terrer. Aussi, les expressions incrédules des personnes présentes lui échappèrent. Elle continua donc son explication :

\- La culture nordique place le courage personnel et les prouesses martiales au-dessus des autres vertus. Si l'envoyé impérial venait à tuer le dragon menaçant sa châtellerie, il est certain que le jarl Balgruuf serait nettement plus enclin à le respecter.

N'importe quel adolescent de l'âge d'Artoria, qui s'inventerait ainsi tueur de dragon, s'imaginerait aussi recevoir de grands honneurs dignes d'un tel triomphe. Pourtant, le roi de Bretagne en parlait d'une voix calme, dépourvue de passion, se contentant d'expliquer son objectif. La renommée ne semblait pas l'intéresser outre mesure. À ses yeux, il ne s'agissait que d'un moyen pour arriver à une fin. Bien que Tullius doute fortement qu'une frêle jeune fille puisse réellement tuer un dragon, ses propos purement factuels le convainquirent qu'elle ne se laissait pas aller à un enthousiasme juvénile.

Avant qu'il ne puisse argumenter, un garde introduisit Falk Barbebraise. Le chambellan eut un sourire un rien crispé.

\- Général, désolé de vous déranger. Le jarl Élisif souhaiterait vous parler.

Tullius fit un effort pour garder son calme.

\- Et de quoi, Votre Excellence ?

\- Hum... le jarl voudrait constituer des stocks de vivre à Solitude, pour prévenir un éventuel siège de la ville par les Sombrages.

\- Dites au jarl que les vivres seront bien mieux utilisées à nourrir mes légionnaires de manière à ce qu'ils repoussent l'ennemi.

L'expression contrainte du chambellan ne changea pas.

\- Je sais tout cela mais... disons qu'Élisif n'a écouté aucune de mes explications et que j'ai fini par lui promettre de vous conduire au Palais Bleu pour que vous en discutiez ensemble.

Tullius retint quelques mots mal sonnant.

\- Puisqu'il le faut... Après vous, Votre Excellence ! Rikke, Pendragon, vous avez vos ordres, alors dépêchez-vous de me ramener des résultats.

\- Oui, général !

Comme les deux hommes quittaient le château, Artoria se tourna vers la Nordique.

\- Légat, que s'est-il passé pour que Tullius soi aussi énervé ?

\- Nos agents chez les Sombrages nous ont assuré qu'Ulfric devait se rendre à une entrevue secrète au Gué du Sombreflot, une mine dans l'ouest d'Estemarche. Le général a monté une embuscade, mais Ulfric ne s'est jamais montré.

\- Vous êtes en colère après le général. Qu'oubliez-vous de dire ?

Rikke soupira.

\- Le général a attaqué la mine et exécuté tous ceux qu'il soupçonnait de collusion avec les rebelles, y compris un voleur de cheval et un vagabond. Je crains que des exemples aussi sanglants ne nous aliènent le soutien de la population.

\- La mort d'innocents est bien entendu regrettable.

\- Le général m'a ordonné de lancer d'autres assauts de ce genre.

Artoria se tourna vers la carte. L'initiative de Tullius aurait pu terminer la guerre d'un coup, en privant les rebelles de leur chef charismatique. Au Gué du Sombreflot, les Impériaux avaient complètement pris les Sombrages par surprise, les montagnes au sud d'Helgen ayant la réputation d'être impassable en plein hiver. Logiquement, un tel coup devrait pousser les rebelles à la prudence.

Pire, l'incursion a eu lieu en Estemarche, la propre châtellerie du jarl rebelle. Ce qui laissait ce dernier face une alternative aux termes aussi déplaisants l'un que l'autre. Soit Ulfric divertissait une partie de ses forces de l'offensive pour les placer en protection de son peuple. Soit il abandonnait les hommes dont il était le seigneur, ce qui nuirait à son image.

Ainsi, en multipliant les incursions en territoire rebelle, la Légion s'assurait de conserver l'initiative face à l'ennemi. De manière pratique, comme les troupes de Tullius comprenaient de nombreuses recrues enrôlées localement, ce genre d'escarmouche permettrait de les former au combat réel, leur offrant une expérience précieuse. Sans compter qu'une victoire de dix hommes reste une victoire et qu'aucune armée ne peut garder son moral si elle ne remporte pas des affrontements.

En fait, Artoria ne trouvait aucun reproche à faire quant à la stratégie adoptée par le général. Tant que la châtellerie de Blancherive demeurait neutre, leur seul autre option consistait en une attaque du Clôt depuis Hjaalmarche. Sauf, qu'après la victoire remportée à Korvanjund, Ulfric devait s'y attendre.

Comme le Roi des Chevaliers expliquait tout cela à Rikke, Cette dernière acquiesça.

\- Vous utilisez les mêmes arguments que le général Tulklius. Sauf que cela ne marchera pas. Ulfric n'hésitera pas à _abandonner les innocents_. Il continuera à rassembler ses forces, sans chercher à protéger son peuple. Pire, il se servira de tous ces morts dans ses harangues. Il invectivera les "vrais nordiques" qui refuseraient de châtier les assassins des innocents. Il racontera l'histoire du pauvre enfant envoyé à l'orphelinat de Failliaise parce que ses parents ont été tués par les méchants impériaux.

En d'autres termes, toutes les attaques des Impériaux sur des objectifs peu défendus, clairement non militaire, ne ferait que renforcer la détermination des Sombrages à les vaincre.

\- Je vois... Est-ce que je peux vous aider ? Par exemple, Fort Néograd...

Rikke soupira.

\- Vous n'abandonnez jamais, chevalier. Écoutez, si vous voulez vraiment vous rendre utile, occupez-vous plutôt de Fort Busard.

Le légat posa un doigt sur la forteresse édifiée sur la Hjaal, à l'ouest de Morthal. On y avait piqué un drapeau noir, couleur des nécromanciens.

\- Que se passe-t-il à Fort Busard ?

\- Busard est une ville en ruine, abandonnée depuis la Crise d'Oblivion. Profitant des désordres en Bordeciel, une troupe de brigand s'y était installée pour attaquer les voyageurs qui passaient par le pont. Toutefois, il y a cinq jours, des nécromanciens ont investi les lieux et massacré les brigands. Ils occupent à présent le vieux fort.

Artoria fronça les sourcils.

\- Je pensais que les nécromages se contentaient de s'installer dans des ruines abandonnées. Ce sont des charognards, pas des chasseurs ! Pourquoi cette soudaine agressivité ?

\- À vous de le découvrir, chevalier.

* * *

L'humanité partageait un certain nombre de rêves communs.

Ils donnaient naissance aux _Idées_, des principes qui cristallisaient ces croyances. L'une de ces _Idées_ était l'_Immortel Roi-Sauveur_. Sur de nombreux mondes, à différentes époques, en des temps de crise, ils apparaissaient pour répondre aux espérances de l'humanité. Désignés par des forces supérieures, armés d'épées de légende, ils devenaient roi ou empereur, chassant des tyrans, repoussant les invasions, apportant paix et prospérité.

La jeune femme courait, vêtue d'une armure ornée, portée sur une robe bleue. Ses cheveux, semblables à de l'or, noués en une natte enroulée à l'arrière de son crâne, ses yeux brillant comme des joyaux, sa beauté coupait le souffle de ceux qui la voyaient la première fois. Plus, elle rayonnait véritablement d'une aura de bravoure chevaleresque. Noblesse et dignité se lisaient sur son visage étroit, dans ses mouvements gracieux.

La lame dans ses mains tournoya, tandis qu'elle poussait un bref cri de guerre. Deux guerriers squelettiques furent projetés contre un mur, où ils explosèrent.

L'épée était magnifique, ornée d'or et d'émaux bleus, d'un dessin élégant. Même l'individu le plus ignorant reconnaîtrait une arme précieuse et légendaire.

Celle qui la maniait, le faisait de main de maître. On en oubliait sa petite taille, sa silhouette fluette. Elles se complétaient, au point que l'on ne puisse imaginer la lame danser pour un autre.

Deux autres squelettes apparurent, encadrant un nécromancien en robe noir. Le trio gardait un escalier qui montait vers les remparts. D'autres mort-vivants s'y tenaient, encochant leurs arcs de flèches empennées de plumes de corbeaux.

\- Ce n'est qu'une petite fille, tuez là !

Mais les flèches se plantèrent dans le sol sans la toucher. L'adolescente avait bondi en avant. Prenant une impulsion sur un pied, elle tourbillonna, entourée par la corolle de sa robe. Les deux gardes se désintégrèrent en esquilles d'os comme l'épée magique les tranchait.

Le mage de la mort leva la main et un tourbillon de froid frappa la jeune fille. Alors que les pierres et son armure se couvraient de givre, elle ne parut guère affectée. Se ruant au contact, elle frappa d'estoc. Le nécromant tomba à genoux, éructant du sang, tandis que son magnifique bourreau franchissait les escaliers en quelques bonds, trop vite pour les archers mort-vivants.

Autour d'elle, ses ennemis tombaient sous ses coups sans que ceux qu'on lui portait ne touchent. Pourtant, les nécromanciens avaient plus d'un tour dans leur sac. Un des mages noirs tendit la main et un de ses confrères décédés se releva derrière leur fléau, tirant une dague de fer de son fourreau.

Un volée de projectiles magiques, noirs mais entouré d'une aura rougeâtre, frappèrent le zombi le réduisant en centre brûlante.

\- Vous devriez réviser vos trucs, vous nous l'avez déjà fait.

Celle qui venait de parler était une jeune asiatique coiffée de couettes, elle portait une jupe noire, et une tunique rouge ornée d'une croix blanche.

\- Merc,i Rin.

La magus combattit l'envie soudaine de sourire pour bomber le torse.

\- Normal que je veille sur mon allié, Artoria. Ne te trompe pas, cela n'a rien à voir avec une sensiblerie inutile. Je ne défends que mes intérêts !

Un combat supposait l'opposition deux forces armées. Même inéquitable, un affrontement admettait que le groupe le plus faible ait au moins une latitude réduite de riposte.

Ce que l'on voyait là ne pouvait être qualifié que d'exécution.

Les squelettes ne représentaient que l'effort le plus pathétique pour animer des guerriers mort-vivants. Lents, maladroits, stupides, ils n'offraient aucune réelle opposition au Roi des Chevaliers.

Les nécromages étaient encore plus désarmés. Leurs sorts de froids ne faisaient aucun dégât à leur adversaire et leur capacité à animer leurs camarades morts ne leur servait à rien.

Contrairement à Artoria Pendragon qui attaquait de front, brisant les tentatives les plus désespérées pour l'arrêter, Rin combattait à distance.

Elle recourait au Gandr, foudroyant les archers, les nécromanciens réanimés ou ceux qui les contrôlaient. Ses muscles renforcés par magie lui permettaient de courir et de sauter plus vite et plus haut que ses adversaires.

L'_Immortel Roi-Sauveur_ était la manifestation de la volonté de l'humanité d'échapper à un ennemi qui menaçait sa survie. Les ennemis ordinaires ne pouvaient s'opposer à elle...

Sous la capuche du maître nécromancien, les yeux reflétaient une terreur animale alors qu'ils regardaient l'épée décrire un cercle rapide.

Un râle précéda une éclaboussure de liquide rouge le mur de pierre éclairé par la lumière jaune d'une lanterne. Le nécromant bascula en avant et s'effondra, animé de spasmes.

Artoria essuya Caliburn à un pan de la robe de son ennemi.

\- Tu vas rester mort, oui ? !

La voix de Rin s'élevait du couloir. Faisant demi-tour, elle se mit en quête de son amie, butant sur le corps d'un autre nécromancien avant d'entrer dans la bibliothèque. Là, le Roi des Chevaliers assista à un spectacle plutôt effrayant. Des os répandus au sol et des fragments d'armures, enveloppés de brumes noires, se rassemblaient comme collectés par des mains invisibles pour reconstituer un squelette.

À peine l'immonde processus achevé, le monstre ramassa une arme pour s'élancer vers la magus en tunique rouge. Cette dernière l'accueillit d'une volée de projectiles magiques qui le réduisirent une nouvelle fois à un tas d'ossements brisés.

\- Ils peuvent donc se reconstituer une fois détruit...

L'observation d'Artoria fit se retourner Tohsaka.

\- Heureusement, le truc ne marche qu'une ou deux fois...

La jeune japonaise regardait autour d'elle avec un large sourire. La bibliothèque des nécromanciens était fournie. Le niveau supérieur alignait des rayonnages couverts de livres, ainsi qu'une station d'enchantement. Un escalier de quelques marches menait à un laboratoire d'alchimie entouré d'étagères d'ingrédients divers.

Le chevalier sourit.

\- Le chef des nécromanciens avait sa propre bibliothèque.

\- Oui, je vais y jeter un œil, mais d'abord je vais voir s'il y a des livres que je n'ai pas lus dans celle-ci.

\- Très bien.

Comme Artoria allait quitter la pièce, un appel la retint.

\- Attends, je crois avoir trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant.

La magus venait de ramasser une lettre sur la table de lecture.

\- Qu'as-tu trouvé, Rin ?

Sans un mot, cette dernière lui tendit la feuille :

_Ma Dame,_

_Nous avons chassé le dernier des bandits de Fort Busard. Malheureusement, la tour nord a subi d'importants dégâts lors de l'attaque. Mais, les réparations sont déjà en cours._

_Comme vous l'avez supposé, le fort devrait faire un site idéal pour nos expériences. Bien sûr, la majeure partie de l'édifice a été détruis, comme le reste de la ville, au cours de la Crise d'Oblivion. Néanmoins, sa proximité avec la route nord devrait nous assurer un approvisionnement régulier en cobayes. Nous espérons avoir des résultats préliminaires dans les prochaines semaines._

Artoria rendit le pli à Rin, affichant une mine soucieuse.

\- Alors on a affaire à un groupe organisé opérant en plusieurs endroits avec cette "dame" à leur tête...

\- Tu penses que c'est le même groupe qui a tenté de lier Potéma ?

\- Très probablement, et je l'espère.

Devant la mine interrogatrice de son amie, le chevalier précisa :

\- Avoir un groupe de nécromanciens qui prépare un grand coup est déjà assez grave... alors deux.

\- Oui, la bonne nouvelle est que nous les avons interrompus avant qu'ils ne commencent leurs expériences.

Artoria acquiesça.

Qu'aurait-elle dit si elle avait su à ce moment que Gawain et Lancelot avaient anéantis un autre pan du complot en détruisant l'armée d'ombres que Malkoran rassemblait pour la mystérieuse "dame" qui dirigeait ce cercle de nécromanciens.

* * *

**Interlude 3**

Les _Parchemins des Anciens_ permettent à ceux qui peuvent les lire, sans devenir fous ou aveugles, de voir les innombrables variantes d'un même événement dans le multivers. Dans les profondeurs de Griffenoire, s'élève la tour de Mzark. Utilisant leurs prodigieuses connaissances technologiques et magiques, les Dwemer édifièrent une merveille, une immense machine capable de lire les _Parchemins des Anciens_ et d'en imprimer des fragments dans des lexiques cubiques qu'ils pouvaient consulter sans danger.

Au moment de la disparition des Nains, l'équipe regroupée autour de l'architecte tonal Mzark étudiait un parchemin intitulé _Les secrets des dragons_.

Leur travail permit notamment de faire connaître la prophétie de l'Enfant de dragon :

_Lorsque l'anarchie gagne les huit extrémités du monde_

_Lorsque marche la Tour de cuivre et que le temps est remanié_

_Lorsque le triplement béni échoue et que la Tour rouge tremble_

_Lorsque le souverain Enfant de dragon perd son trône et que la Tour blanche tombe_

_Lorsque la Tour enneigée est démolie, sans roi, maculée de sang_

_Le Dévoreur de mondes s'éveille et la roue tourne vers le dernier Enfant de dragon_

Mais le Parchemin contenait bien plus que cette seule prophétie. Les lettres changeantes qui parsemaient sa surface, formant des motifs semblables à des constellations, se regroupaient, disparaissaient, se recomposaient à l'infini formant la trame de tous les possibles... toutes les versions éventuelles de la légende de l'Enfant de Dragon.

Un guerrier nordique aux cheveux blonds portant un casque à corne, une armure de peau, une épée de fer et un bouclier rond...

Un assassin argonien en armure de cuir noir...

Un voleur khajiit, un elfe noir en armure d'ostalium, une magicienne Altmer chevauchant un dragon, un impérial en armure de la Légion, brandissant Aubéclat, un orque armé d'une arbalète et portant l'armure de la Garde de l'Aube, une superbe vampire vêtue de cuir noir et velours rouge...

Leurs destins formaient un vortex sans fin d'événements, mélangé, les uns aux autres, sans chronologie, sans séparation entre leurs histoires, un maelström de fortunes possibles étalées dans leurs infinies variantes.

Et puis...

Le Roi des Chevaliers venu d'un autre monde, brandissant Caliburn, l'Épée de la Victoire Promise...

Il s'agissait de l'Enfant de dragon le plus improbable. Mais comme toutes les autres possibilités, les _Parchemins des Anciens _racontaient son histoire... ou plutôt les infinies variations de celle-ci.

Un changement infime dans le cours des choses peut avoir des conséquences incalculables. Et l'arrivée d'Artoria Pendragon venait de provoquer la mort de Galanar Larethal, gouverneur de la province Aldmer d'Ianeth, à Lenclume.

Oh, Artoria n'avait décidé de rien, en l'occurrence. Cela résultait d'un simple enchaînement de circonstances.

Car, comme le dit un jour Benjamin Franklin :

Faute d'un clou, le fer fut perdu

Faute d'un fer, le cheval fut perdu

Faute d'un cheval, le cavalier fut perdu

Faute d'un cavalier, la bataille fut perdue

Faute d'une bataille, le royaume fut perdu

Et tout cela faute d'un clou de fer à cheval.

Le fils de Galanar, Cyremon, n'ayant que huit ans, les Aldmer se lancèrent avec délice dans leur occupation préférée : l'intrigue. Un premier gouverneur fut choisi et déposé au bout de seulement quelques jours, après que les autres candidats déçus aient constitué une alliance et créé de toutes pièces des preuves de sa collusion avec l'Empire.

Un compromis boiteux vit ensuite le jour. Lilandril Jorin, époux de la sœur de Galanar Larethal devint gouverneur avec un conseil regroupant les principaux prétendants. Officiellement, Lilandril devait garder ce poste jusqu'à la majorité de Cyremon Larethal.

Mais on pariait jusqu'à Alinor sur les chances du jeune Cyremon de mourir dans un "malencontreux accident"... et les cotes n'étaient pas en sa faveur.

Lilandrin Jorin étant également très contesté, y compris dans "son" camp - constitué, il est vrai de rivaux malchanceux- il proposa une politique de rassemblement. Et quoi de mieux qu'une guerre victorieuse et brève contre l'ennemi de tous les Aldmers... les humains ?

La colonie aldmer de d'Ianeth était une bande de territoire, le long de la côte de l'Enclume, autour de la ville du même nom. Pour résumer rapidement son histoire, les Aldmer déclenchèrent la Grande Guerre contre l'Empire pour interdire le culte de Talos, jugeant qu'un humain ne **pouvait** pas devenir un dieu. Mais aussi pour agrandir leur Dominion en s'emparant de nouveaux territoires aux dépends des humains.

Après cinq ans de conflit, en 4E 175, l'Empire accepta les termes proposés par les Aldmer. Toutefois, les territoires qu'il devait céder se trouvaient dans l'Enclume. Les Rougegardes refusèrent d'abandonner la souveraineté d'une partie de leur territoire et firent sécession. La Grande guerre continua encore dans l'Enclume, jusqu'en 4E 180.

Le traité de paix cédait au Dominion Aldmeri le territoire conquis autour d'Ianeth et garantissait l'indépendance du reste de l'Enclume. Il avait été accepté par les deux partis après près de dix ans de guerre et de lourdes pertes. Toutefois, aucun des camps n'en était content.

La trêve dura pendant vingt ans, pas une paix, non une simple cessation des hostilités. En fait, Dominion s'efforçait selon sa stratégie habituelle de semer la zizanie entre les habitants de l'Enclume. Une tâche qui aurait dû être facilitée par les longues guerres civiles divisant les deux factions nobiliaires du royaume : les Aïeux et les Couronnes. Une fois qu'il se serait jeté à la gorge les uns des autres, il serait alors facile au Thalmor d'attaquer un vainqueur affaiblis.

Toutefois, en dépit de millénaires de haine réciproque, l'alliance impromptue entre les deux factions se révéla très solide. Il faut dire que les chefs firent preuve d'un réalisme politique certains. Ils n'ignoraient pas les manigances des Haut-Elfes et que le moindre signe de faiblesse serait exploité.

Soucieux de rassembler les Aldmer autour de lui, le gouverneur ouvrit les hostilités sans véritable concertation militaire. Il comptait sur la force du nombre, la puissance des mages du Thalmor et surtout la supériorité raciale des Haut-Elfes sur les "chiens" (comme il appelait les Humains).

Élu à son poste par des manigances politiques, le gouverneur Lilandril n'avait rien d'un stratège et la suite le démontra.

Tout d'abord, après avoir violé la trêve en massacrant des voyageurs innocents puis avoir étalé son mépris devant des ambassadeurs rougegardes, Lilandril et son entourage se retrouvèrent enlisé dans des conflits politiques internes.

Ce délai permis la constitution d'une armée de 10 000 Rougegardes, autour du seigneur Sahlar, un Aïeux. Il choisit de lancer des attaques de harcèlement sur les positions du Thalmor, et de prendre en embuscade leurs patrouilles.

Lorsque les forces du Dominion sortirent enfin de leur immobilisme, ils mobilisèrent une force largement supérieure : 13 000 fantassins et 2 500 cavaliers aldmer soutenus par près de 40 000 mercenaires Khajiits, Rougegardes et Bosmers (dont 2 500 cavaliers)

De son côté, Sahlar avait reçu des renforts des Couronnes et son armée avait vu ses effectifs portés à 30 000 hommes.

Le seigneur Sahlar refusae l'affrontement et retraita en plein désert, en direction de Skaven, entraînant les Thalmors à sa poursuite.

La soif affaiblit bien vite les Aldmers. Ils ne trouvèrent sur leur route que des puits comblés et des oasis empoisonnées. Pire, alors que les colonnes s'enfonçaient toujours plus loin dans le reg, des archers montés commencèrent à harceler l'armée du Dominion, se concentrant particulièrement sur les retardataires.

Après deux jours de ce traitement, l'armée de Lilandril Jorin arriva devant Skaven pour trouver ses murs tenus contre lui par une importante garnison.

C'est à ce moment que se produisirent les premières désertions dans les rangs aldmeris, surtout des mercenaires, mais aussi des rivaux de Jorin qui partirent avec leur suite. Incapable de s'emparer de Skaven, le gouverneur se replia sur un plateau rocheux au nord-ouest de la ville qu'il entreprit aussitôt de mettre en défense. Hélas, si le site était bien protégé contre toute approche, il n'y avait aucune source et la pénurie d'eau atteignait un stade critique.

Refusant toujours l'assaut direct, le seigneur Sahlar mit le feu aux broussailles et regarda le vent porter la fumée sur les positions ennemies.

La journée se passa en affrontements de peu d'importances, le seul véritable engagement de la cavalerie aldmer permit à plusieurs groupes de nobles de briser l'encerclement et de rejoindre Ianeth.

Le lendemain, jugeant que la soif, les harcèlements et la fumée avaient suffisamment affaiblis ses ennemis, Sahlar attaqua les positions thalmors que Jorin défendit vigoureusement. Les combats durèrent plusieurs heures et causèrent des pertes importantes dans les deux camps. Plus de trente mille aldmer et mercenaires furent tués, Lilandril Jorin étant capturé vivant.


	18. Chapter 18 Chevaliers et dragon

-Âtrefeu, 7e jour, 4E 201-

Le jour se levait à peine sur Blancherive. Depuis Fort-Dragon, le regard embrassait un paysage de campagne et de petites collines couvertes d'herbes et de buissons. Seuls quelques bosquets isolés et pierres dressées venaient briser la monotonie des plaines. Des troupeaux de mammouths se distinguaient dans la lumière rose de l'aurore, avançant sous la surveillance de leurs bergers... des géants. À part cela, rien dans la scène n'aurait pu surprendre un habitant de la Terre qui aurait vécu il y a un petit millénaire.

La ville s'éveillait lentement, on entendait des bruits de portes et de conversations. Sortant de leurs maisons de bois sculptées, aux toits de chaume, les habitants les plus matinaux se saluaient avant de partir travailler. Sur la place du marché, les commerçants commençaient à installer leurs étalages.

Eorlund Grisetoison avait commencé à s'activer sur le soufflet de la Forgeciel. Bientôt, la forge serait assez chaude et il pourrait commencer à façonner de nouvelles armes pour les Compagnons. Quelques-uns de ces célèbres guerriers avaient commencé à s'entraîner derrière la salle d'hydromel. On entendait leurs fers se heurter, au milieu des cris d'encouragement de leurs ainés.

Une journée ordinaire... du moins avant qu'Artoria Pendragon ne franchisse la grande porte de la salle du trône.

Un beau jeune homme blond déjeunait à une des tables les plus éloigné du trône, un invité, sans doute. Malgré ses cheveux dépeignés, il avait les joues rasées de près, contrairement à la coutume locale. De nordique, il n'avait que l'armure d'acier.

Arrivé deux jours plus tôt, ce chevalier s'était présenté au jarl Balgruuf désirant l'aider à terrasser le dragon qui avait détruit Helgen. Impressionné par son évident charisme, le seigneur des lieux aurait sans doute accepté même sans l'intervention du sorcier de la cour. Ce dernier l'avait soudain rejoint, pour lui montrer une illustration tirée d'un livre sur les daedras. Il s'agissait de la représentation d'un célèbre artéfact daedrique : Aubéclat, l'épée de la déesse Méridia. Or, le chevalier inconnu la portait à ses côtés. Une lame légendaire comme celle-ci ne pouvait appartenir qu'à un brave entre les braves.

Alors que la jeune femme s'avançait, ses bottes de métal sonnant contre le plancher, accompagnées par le cliquètement de son armure, le chevalier se leva :

\- Ce visage... cet air régalien...

Rin Tohsaka suivait Artoria et, tout d'abord, ne réalisa pas qu'il se passait quelque chose de peu ordinaire. Ce ne fut qu'en manquant d'heurter le dos de son amie, soudain immobilisée, qu'elle remarqua l'arrivée du jeune homme.

Ce dernier, visiblement ému, mit un genou à terre, présentant le pommeau de son épée à Artoria.

\- Mon roi ! Je suis tellement heureux de vous retrouver.

Le chef des chevaliers de la Table Ronde ne montrait pas souvent d'émotion. Mais de nombreuses personnes les regardaient, les gardes des portes, les deux femmes qui balayaient, et même Hrongar le frère du jarl. Embarrassée, Artoria se pencha sur le nouveau venu.

\- Relevez-vous, sire Gawain, Nous sommes heureux de votre présence... mais surpris par celle-ci. Nous ne vous attendions pas.

Les yeux de Rin s'élargirent. Sire Gawain ? Mais, il s'agissait d'un chevalier de la Table Ronde ! Que faisait-il ici ? Non... question stupide. Il ne pouvait être arrivé d'une manière très différente d'Artoria et d'elle-même. Quelqu'un ou quelque chose (le Graal ?) capable d'un véritable miracle l'avait envoyé ici... ou, plutôt, l'avait envoyé retrouver son roi.

Comme une multitude de questions traversaient l'esprit de la jeune magus, cette dernière se secoua. Elle ratait le plus important. Artoria et Gawain avaient continué à parler et elle n'avait rien écouté.

Le chevalier du soleil se tenait toujours à genoux, refusant de se relever.

\- ... je vous ai faillis. Par ma faute, vous avez perdu votre royaume. J'ignore ce que je puis faire pour réparer. Disposez de moi, comme vous l'entendez Arthur, mon suzerain. Par la faute de mon orgueil...

Artoria releva les yeux pour regarder les spectateurs, à présent plus d'une quarantaine... dont le jarl lui-même, avant de couler un regard d'excuse à Rin. Lorsqu'elle fit à nouveau face à Gawain, son visage avait retrouvé son calme habituel. Le roi des Chevaliers prit Aubéclat des mains de son féal et dégaina Caliburn. Les Yeux de Gawain s'agrandirent... il n'avait jamais vu la lame, détruite avant qu'il ne rejoigne la Table Ronde, mais on l'a lui avait décrite.

\- Sire Gawain, vous estimez-vous coupable de ma défaite ?

\- Oui, Votre Majesté.

\- Qu'avez-vous à dire pour votre défense ?

\- J'ai été aveuglé par la haine et le chagrin après la mort de mes frères Gareth et Gaheris. Par fierté et par... stupidité, j'ai refusé le renfort de sire Lancelot. Par ma faute, nous avons perdu la bataille.

\- Donc, selon vous, j'ai perdu parce que vous avez refusé que sire Lancelot, le meurtrier de vos frères, combatte à mes côtés ?

\- Oui, Votre Majesté.

Artoria acquiesça gravement.

\- Peut-être... ou peut-être suis-je le seul responsable...

\- Non ! Vous êtes le meilleur des rois. Le plus noble, le plus vaillant...

Une expression d'agacement passa un instant sur le beau visage d'Artoria. Elle aimait énormément son neveu. D'ailleurs, il avait toujours été son préféré à la Table Ronde. Toutefois, il vénérait jusqu'au sol sur lequel elle marchait. Cela pouvait devenir pénible...

\- Sire Gawain ! Je ne vous demande pas de m'encenser. Répondez simplement.

\- Oui, Votre Majesté.

\- Très bien, voilà ma sentence. Sire Gawain, je vous condamne à me servir loyalement comme vous l'avez toujours fait. Jurez-vous de croire dans les commandements divins et de les observer ?

\- Oui, je le jure.

L'un après l'autre, Artoria énonça les dix commandements du chevalier et Gawain répondit à chaque fois " Oui, je le jure".

\- Alors, sire Gawain, je vous reconnais comme mon chevalier.

Le plat de Caliburn se posa sur chaque épaule, puis la tête.

\- Relevez-vous, sire Gawain. Je vous rends votre épée, puisse-t-elle tuer le méchant, défendre la veuve et l'orphelin.

\- Merci, Arthur, mon roi.

Une nouvelle fois, le chef des chevaliers de la Table Ronde parut mal à l'aise.

\- Appelez-moi Artoria, c'est mon vrai nom.

\- Pardon, mon roi ?

\- Je suis une femme et ce depuis le premier jour de ma vie. C'est pour ça que mon père a refusé de me reconnaître. Cependant, après sa mort, j'étais son seul héritier donc... Merlin a utilisé sa magie pour me faire passer pour un homme.

\- Je... cela n'a aucune importance, mon roi... Artoria. Homme ou femme, vous êtes le meilleur des rois.

\- Je viens d'admettre que j'ai menti ma vie entière...

Gawain acquiesça vivement.

\- À cause de Merlin. Donc, vous n'êtes pas responsable. Comme toujours, c'est de sa faute !

Très loin de là, dans une tour au milieu d'un jardin de fleur, un homme aux yeux violets et aux cheveux blancs éternua sans raison.

\- Excusez-moi, sire Gawain.

Le chevalier se retourna sur la jeune femme vêtue d'une jupe _outrageusement_ courte qui se tenait à côté de son roi. Il s'inclina, une main sur le cœur :

\- Damoiselle, cet humble chevalier peut-il quelque chose pour vous ?

\- Répondre à deux questions. Pour commencer, vous êtes là depuis combien de temps ?

\- Rin Tohsaka est une amie, je lui ai tout raconté", précisa le Roi des Chevaliers, " je vous prie de bien vouloir lui répondre".

Gawain hocha la tête.

\- Nous sommes arrivés il y a quinze jours...

\- Nous ?

Le chevalier parut soudain pris la main dans le sac et s'inclina devant Artoria.

\- Excusez-moi, mon roi. Dans mon émotion, j'ai négligé de vous prévenir que sire Lancelot m'accompagne. Il n'a toujours pas recouvré la raison... ses réactions sont étranges, et cela est peu dire. Sa malédiction l'empêche également de parler... mais non de pousser des hurlements incohérents.

\- Je vois.

Le regard de Rin allait d'Artoria à Gawain. Elle toussa exagérément pour ramener l'attention sur elle.

\- Comment êtes-vous arrivés ?

Gawain n'était pas bête, il évita de parler des circonstances de sa... mort, alors que la conversation n'avait rien de privé. De plus, la manière de son roi avait dit "je lui ai tout raconté" l'incita à penser qu'elle connaissait déjà ce point.

\- Lancelot et moi nous sommes retrouvés dans un laboratoire de mage abandonné. L'homme qui nous a amené en Bordeciel se trouvait devant nous. Il m'a demandé de l'appeler "oncle Zili"... il ne m'a pas paru très cohérent et semblait beaucoup s'amuser de nous avoir amené - Lancelot et moi- à collaborer en dépit de... notre passé.

\- Oncle Zili ?

Rin Tohsaka commença à se masser le front. La description lui rappelait "étrangement" quelqu'un.

\- Sire Gawain... je prie pour avoir tort mais... il ne s'habillait pas de noir, avec une courte cape et une canne. Ses cheveux et sa barbe étaient-ils blancs et ses yeux rouges ?

\- C'est cela... vous le connaissez ?

\- Kischur Zelretch Scheinorg ! Ce vieux vampire...

\- Vampire ?

\- Le Vieil Homme des Joyaux, le Kaléidoscope, le quatrième Apôtre de la Mort ! Un très puissant magicien dont les pouvoirs s'élèvent au rang d'authentiques miracles. Il est l'inventeur de la magie des joyaux que j'utilise. En fait, il a entraîné le fondateur de ma famille... il y a des siècles de cela. Il trompe son éternel ennui en se servant de sa magie pour... précipiter des gens qui ne demandaient rien dans les pires ennuis.

Alors qu'Artoria et Gawain réfléchissaient aux implications de cette révélation. Une voix les interrompit :

\- Dame Pendragon, qui êtes- vous, vraiment ? Pourquoi sire Gawain vous appelle-t-il " mon roi" ?

En haut des marches, le jarl Balgruuf les regardait avec perplexité. Comme toutes les personnes présentes, il avait assisté au drame qui venait d'être joué dans son palais. Leurs regards trahissaient la même perplexité.

Heureusement, Artoria avait déjà réfléchi à sa réponse...

\- Vous l'avez entendu. Je suis la fille d'un roi. Cependant, je suis née d'un viol. Mon père a refusé de me reconnaître et j'ai été élevée par un vieux chevalier, à l'écart. Lorsque mon père est mort, le mage Merlin m'a poussé à revendiquer le trône. Il a utilisé un sortilège pour me faire passer pour un homme, pensant que davantage de personnes se rallieraient à moi si on me voyait comme appartenant à ce sexe. Les choses ne se sont pas très bien passées. J'ai fini par être battue par un autre prétendant qui est mort dans la bataille. On m'a déclaré morte et... je suis arrivée en Bordeciel.

On pouvait dire qu'Artoria n'avait pas menti d'un mot. Tout juste avait-elle passé sous silence tout son règne et surtout que ce dernier avait concerné les îles britanniques... bien loin de Nirn. Comme on la croyait brétonne, les Nordiques imaginèrent donc, que les événements qu'elle venait de raconter avaient eu lieu en Haute-roche.

Balgruuf hocha la tête. Vues depuis Bordeciel, les querelles des seigneurs brétons formaient un canevas aussi incompréhensiblement compliqué que leurs arbres généalogiques aux multiples ramifications, souvent tranchées par la dague d'un assassin ou une guerre. Le jarl avait entendu des histoires encore plus compliquées et étranges.

\- Vous n'êtes pas les premiers bétons à vous réfugier en Bordeciel pour fuir des intrigues de cour. Proventus m'a dit que vous étiez à la recherche d'une épée qui désignait les rois. Cette lame, n'est-ce pas ?

Balgruuf eut un geste en direction de l'Épée de la Victoire Promise qu'Artoria tenait toujours en main.

\- Oui, seigneur. Il s'agit de Caliburn. Elle servait autrefois à désigner les rois crevassais. L'épreuve du couronnement consistait à l'arracher à une pierre magique. Je suis la première à l'avoir réussie depuis l'Aigle Carmin, il y a deux mille ans.

\- Je comprends. Vous êtes venue en Bordeciel, après votre défaite, pour cette épée... parce qu'elle pouvait prouver votre légitimité royale.

Artoria cligna des yeux. Elle n'avait même pas songé à ça. En fait, elle avait juste voulu ce Noble Phantasme parce que... c'était Caliburn et, qu'à ses yeux, tenir _à nouveau _cette lame représentait... le monde. Lorsque Tullius lui avait demandé s'il elle revendiquait le trône de la Crevasse, elle avait pu répondre négativement, sans mentir. Le devoir du roi consistait en la défense du peuple. Toutefois, la rébellion de Mordred lui avait appris une chose supplémentaire. Le royaume n'avait aucune obligation à soutenir le roi. Pourquoi aurait-elle revendiqué un pays disparu il y a des siècles et à présent divisé en deux par les frontières actuelles ? Provoquer des _troubles_ pour revendiquer un trône n'était pas régner.

Sauf qu'Artoria avait complètement oublié que la Caliburn qu'elle avait arrachée à la pierre, en Bretagne, avait originellement servi aux rois d'Irlande.

Après tout... les monarques désignés par une épée légendaire ne courraient pas les rues. Caliburn avait infiniment plus de valeur qu'un arbre généalogique signé par un notaire.

Rin lui avait raconté sa propre légende : _Rex quondam rex que futurus_

Le roi a régné, il règnera.

Artoria acquiesça, autant en acceptation de son destin qu'en réponse à Balgruuf.

\- Je ne revendique aucun trône. Toutefois, depuis mon arrivée en Bordeciel, j'ai combattu de nombreux mauvais rois, essentiellement des mort-vivants enterrés dans des ruines comme Borgas à Korvenjund ou l'Aigle Carmin au Cairn du Rebelle. Au premier, j'ai pris la Couronne d'Os, j'ai dénié au second ses droits sur Caliburn. Bordeciel et la Crevasse ont déjà des souverains légitimes. Toutefois, si un jour je dois abattre un tyran et qu'il n'y a personne d'autre qu'un autre despote pour le remplacer, j'assumerais cette charge.

Rin Tohsaka se souvenait vaguement d'une citation de Confucius, comme quoi l'individu le plus digne du trône n'était pas celui qui le désirait le plus, mais celui qui s'y asseyait à regret, après l'avoir refusé.

* * *

-Âtrefeu, 9e jour, 4E 201-

Sire Lancelot du Lac, chevalier de la Table Ronde passait ses journées dans la galerie qui surplombait la salle du trône du jarl Balgruuf. Personne ne savait pourquoi il s'y plaisait. Toutefois, on pouvait l'y voir, adossé à un pilier et regardant dans le vide.

Farengar Feu-Secret l'examinait sur l'insistance d'Artoria... non pas que la tâche l'amuse. Bien au contraire, le chevalier noir le terrifiait. Ses soudaines et incontrôlables crises de colère chassaient, d'ailleurs, les serviteurs de tout ce secteur.

Le magus se retourna pour expliquer ses quelques découvertes. Lancelot possédait une forte résistance à la magie. Elle ne l'avait cependant pas protégé de la malédiction qui le rongeait. Cela n'avait rien d'étonnant, en fait... D'après ce qu'Artoria en avait dit, le chevalier noir s'était probablement auto-infligé ce maléfisme. En tout cas, alors qu'il expliquait tout cela au Roi des Chevaliers, ce dernier acquiesça tristement.

Le sorcier du jarl de Blancherive n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus. La voix d'Irileth, le huskarl de Blagruuf résonna sous les voûtes, l'appelant. Comme il se penchait vers la salle du trône, en contre-bas, l'elfe noire en armure de cuir l'aperçut :

\- Farengar, vous devez venir sur le champ. Un dragon a été vu non loin d'ici.

Les yeux du sorcier s'allumèrent comme ceux d'un garçon qui découvrirait une montagne de sucreries.

\- Un dragon ! Comme c'est grisant ! Où l'a-t-on vu ? Que faisait-il ?

Irileth secoua la tête, atterrée :

\- Vous devriez prendre ça plus au sérieux. Vous avez appris ce qui s'est passé à Helgen ! Si un dragon décidait d'attaquer Blancherive, j'ignore si on pourrait l'arrêter.

Artoria, Rin et les deux chevaliers de la Table Ronde suivirent Farengar dans la salle des cartes. Le jarl Balgruuf, Proventus, son chambellan et Irileth s'y trouvaient déjà. Ils écoutaient le rapport d'un garde essoufflé :

\- Euh... c'est vrai. Nous l'avons vu arriver du sud. Je n'avais jamais rien vu d'aussi rapide...

Le jarl de Blancherive semblait partagé entre la colère et l'inquiétude.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? Il attaque la tour de guet ?

\- Non, seigneur. Il ne faisait que décrire des cercles dans le ciel quand je suis parti. Je n'ai jamais courru aussi vite. J'étais persuadé qu'il allait m'attaquer.

Un peu rassuré, Balgruuf offrit quelques mots de remerciement au jeune homme, avant de l'envoyer se reposer à la caserne. Puis il se tourna vers son huskarl .

\- Irileth, vous avez intérêt à rassembler quelques gardes et à descendre là-bas.

L'elfe noire acquiesça.

\- J'ai déjà envoyé des ordres à mes hommes pour qu'ils se rassemblent à la porte principale.

Artoria intervint à ce moment.

\- Jarl Balgruuf, mes chevaliers et moi-même souhaiterions vous venir en aide.

\- Je viens aussi, assura Rin.

Le Roi des Chevaliers n'eut pas le temps d'argumenter car Balgruuf intervint, la voix chargée d'ironie.

\- Ne me dites pas que vous avez une expérience des dragons ?

\- Je doute que vos hommes en sachent plus que moi. Après tout, personne n'a vu de dragon, en Bordeciel, depuis un millénaire... Je suis chevalier, mon devoir m'enjoint de protéger les habitants.

\- Très bien, vous pouvez suivre Irileth. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je vous interdirais de risquer votre vie pour mon peuple.

Irileth étant partie en courant, dès qu'elle avait reçu les ordres du jarl. Aussi, ils ne la rattrapèrent qu'aux portes. Lorsqu'Artoria et ses compagnons arrivèrent, ils purent entendre la fin de l'exhortation que l'elfe noire venait d'adresser aux gardes de Blancherive qui l'entourait. Irileth avait trouvé les mots justes en leur parlant :

\- Peu importe qui a envoyé ce dragon. Il a fait une erreur car nous n'allons pas nous laisser tuer comme cela. Nous avons nos maisons et nos familles à défendre.

Les hommes l'acclamèrent et irileth poursuivit :

\- Et, surtout, rappelez-vous que personne n'a tué de dragons depuis des siècles. L'honneur de sa mort nous reviendra ! Alors, soldat, allons-nous mettre du dragon au menu de ce soir ?

Les gardes, les chevaliers, Irileth et Rin coururent un long moment, insensibles aux paysages magnifiques de Bordeciel. Sur un ordre de l'huskarl ils gagnèrent un groupe de rochers qui surplombaient la route. De ce poste d'observation, on découvrait la tour de guet... ravagée. Même à distance, on voyait distinctement un vaste trou à hauteur du deuxième étage, comme celui qu'une catapulte aurait pu causer. Plusieurs colonnes de fumées s'élevaient autour des ruines et le feu courrait parmi les herbes folles.

Une main en visière, Irileth examinait ce paysage d'apocalypse avec un air concentré.

\- Aucun signe du dragon, pour le moment.

Elle se retourna vers la troupe qui l'accompagnait :

\- Je sais que les choses n'ont pas l'air d'aller au mieux, mais nous devons découvrir ce qui s'est passé et si le dragon rôde encore dans les parages. Dispersez-vous et partez à la recherche d'éventuels survivants. Nous devons savoir à quoi nous avons affaire.

Les hommes empoignèrent leurs armes, se déployant. Le dragon avait vraiment démontré une puissance certaine. La tour se dressait dans l'angle d'un petit fortin carré. Cependant, il ne subsistait que des fragments du rempart, comme un jeu de construction jeté bas par la colère d'un enfant. Il s'agissait pourtant de murs maçonnés de deux mètres d'épaisseur !

Comme Artoria, suivie de ses amis, grimpait la rampe qui conduisait à l'entrée de la tour, un soldat échevelé en sortit :

\- Faites attention ! Il est toujours ici, quelque part ! Il vient d'attraper Hroki et Tor qui essayaient de s'enfuir !

Au bas de la montée, Irileth interpella le survivant.

\- Garde ! Que s'est-il passé ici ? Où est le dragon ? vite !

\- Je l'ignore !

À cet instant, un cri ébranla le ciel. Le rescapé savait à quoi s'en tenir car il blanchit de terreur.

-Que Kynareth nous garde, le revoilà...

Irileth désigna du doigt une grande forme grise qui venait d'apparaître à droite du pic surplombant le Tertre des Chutes Tourmentées, la ruine nordique dans laquelle Artoria avait trouvé la Pierre de Dragon de Farengar...

\- Le voilà ! Mettez-vous à couvert et que chaque flèche atteigne sa cible.

Artoria Pendragon avait déjà affronté des dragons. Et levant la tête pour voir passer le monstre qui virait, son premier réflexe fut de penser qu'elle en avait vu de bien plus gros. De plus, contrairement aux créatures que le Roi des Chevaliers avait affronté en Bretagne, il n'avait que quatre membres (deux pattes arrières, une paire d'aile comme celle des chauves-souris), alors que les grands vers qu'elle avait vu sur terre avaient en outre deux pattes avants. À tout prendre, le monstre ressemblait plutôt au dragon héraldique. Cependant, on pouvait au moins lui accorder qu'il pouvait se montrer rapide et agile. Les flèches se croisaient dans son sillage alors qu'il virait, tournant sa tête couverte de cornes et de barbelures au bout de son long cou de serpent, semblant admirer le spectacle des gardes de Blancherive s'excitant contre lui.

\- _Thuri du shin sil ko Sovngarde !_

Artoria ne comprit qu'un mot dans ce que venait de dire le dragon : Sovngarde. Il s'agissait du séjour des morts pour les Nordiques... sans doute venait-il de leur annoncer qu'il comptait les y envoyer. Ce fut confirmé, un instant plus tard, lorsqu'un torrent de flamme fut craché par le monstre ! Un garde, sur un morceau de rempart encore debout, se retrouva enveloppé. Ses vêtements prirent immédiatement feu et il s'effondra... noircissant en un instant.

Le monstre battit des ailes, évitant les flèches qui le pourchassaient, et laissa derrière la dépouille carbonisée d'un combattant.

\- J'avais oublié quel sport agréable était la chasse aux mortels. Tremblez devant ma splendeur ! Je suis Mirmulmir !

Comme il survolait Irileth, un éclair bleuté surgit de la main de cette dernière, frappant le dragon en plein dans sa poitrine couverte d'écailles grises. Peu incommodé - Artoria pouvait témoigner de la résistance à la magie d'un être portant le sang d'un dragon- Mirmulmir vira sur une aile avant de cracher un nouveau souffle de feu sur l'impudente. Heureusement pour Irileth, les elfes noirs venaient de Morrowind. Le pays, dominé par le plus grand volcan du continent, était ravagé par ses épanchements. En conséquence, les Dunmer avaient développé une forte résistance au feu et à la chaleur. L'huskarl du jarl ressortit seulement légèrement brûlée.

Artoria ne pouvait plus contenir sa colère. Cette dernière se déversa dans Caliburn...

\- **Starlignt Divergence**

Le Noble Phantasme s'illumina d'une lumière dorée. Tandis que le vent tourbillonnait autour du Roi des Chevaliers. Il ne s'agissait que d'une forme mineure de libération de la puissance de l'épée légendaire, mais un rayon ardent fila vers le ciel, entouré par un vortex de vent.

Malheureusement, l'attaque passa au-dessus du dragon qui la survola.

\- Tu es brave _Bahlaan hokoron_. Ta défaite me couvre de gloire.

La sentence arrogante reçut cependant une réponse que Mirmulmir n'attendait pas. Une flèche laissant une trajectoire de fumée noire transperça son aile avec une force incroyable.

\- RrrrRoi ArRrrrRrr...urRRRrrrrRRRRRR !

Mirmulmir sembla impressionné par cette attaque. Montant d'une ressource, il s'immobilisa loin au-dessus du champ de champ de bataille. Claquant des ailes puis...

\- _**Faas Ru Maar !**_

Le Thu'um fit naitre autour du dragon une sphère de lumière rouge qui s'étendit rapidement jusqu'à toucher le sol. Aussitôt le chaos se répandit... Enveloppé de vapeurs rouges, les gardes lâchèrent leurs armes, et s'enfuirent terrifiés... Seuls les chevaliers, Irileth et Rin résistèrent au Cri _Intimidation_.

Mirmumir s'abattit sur le rempart, à côté d'un garde prostré et l'avala tout rond... Ce fut terminé en un instant.

Furieuse, Artoria libéra à nouveau la puissance de Caliburn. Cette fois son coup porta et le cri de douleur du dragon, frappé en pleine poitrine, la réjouit. Comme un gandr tiré par Rin le frappait en pleine gueule et que Gawain se ruait sur lui, Aubéclat en main, le monstre repris l'air dans un claquement d'aile.

Il plongea alors sur le Roi des Chevaliers, bien décidé à se débarrasser de celle qu'il considérait comme la plus grande menace.

_**\- Zun Haal Viik !**_

Le Cri _Désarmement_ arracha Caliburn à la main d'Artoria. Sans défense, elle fut jetée à terre par le dragon qui venait de se poser à côté d'elle. Alors qu'elle s'efforçait de se relever, l'ombre du monstre l'enveloppa comme il dressait son cou et ouvrait en grand la gueule...

Une flèche suivie d'une trainée de fumée noire passa alors au-dessus de l'épaule. Transformés par la puissance de **Knight of Owner**, l'arc ordinaire tirait à présent des traits qui équivalaient en puissance à un Noble Phantasme. Les écailles d'un dragon constituaient, cependant, une puissante armure. Sans doute aurait-il survécu à l'attaque... sauf qu'Artoria l'avait déjà blessé, fracassant sa cuirasse squameuse autour de son point le plus vulnérable. Et la compétence **Eternal Arms Mastership **faisait de Lancelot un maître archer...

Le projectile s'enfonça jusqu'à l'empennage.

Mirmulmir s'immobilisa, comme pétrifié, puis dressa sa tête vers le ciel terrassé par la douleur et l'effroi :

\- Nooooooooon ! _Dovahkiin_ ?

S'effondrant en avant, la créature de plusieurs tonnes souleva un nuage de poussière, bombardant les alentours de cailloux et de débris divers. Comme Artoria se relevait, quelque chose d'étrange se passa. La dépouille prit feu... Tandis des écharpes d'énergies bleu et violette se formaient, avant de converger sur elle. Ce fut si rapide qu'elle n'aurait pu s'échapper même si la surprise ne l'avait pas clouée au sol. La jeune femme leva ses mains devant elle, pour les voir entourées d'une aura lumineuse.

De Mirmulmir, il ne restait plus que des ossements et quelques écailles épargnées par le mystérieux phénomène. Comme l'aura de lumière autour d'elle et du dragon disparaissait, Artoria s'efforça de comprendre ce qui venait d'arriver.

Elle ne sentait rien de particulier sauf... dans son coeur de dragon elle sentit l'écho d'un mot.

\- _**Fus**_ !

Sans même réfléchir, le Roi des Chevaliers poussa un Cri. Frappée par le Thu'um la dépouille draconnique tressauta tandis qu'un nouveau voile de poussière s'élevait.

\- ArrR... urRR ?

Elle se retourna sur Lancelot. Malgré le heaume qui masquait ses traits, elle devina son inquiétude.

\- Je vais bien, mon ami. Ne vous alarmez pas.

Rin arriva à son tour, lui tendant Caliburn. La magus ne dit pas un mot comme le Roi des Chevaliers la remerciait. Toutefois, Gawain, derrière elle le fit à sa place.

\- Votre Majesté, comment avez-vous fait ça !

\- Je... je ne sais pas.

Artoria n'était pas encore remise de la suite de chocs qu'elle venait de vivre; Alors que sa mort semblait imminente, Lancelot l'avait sauvé puis... La jeune femme secoua la tête. Une voix s'éleva derrière elle. Un des gardes coiffé d'un casque léger surmonté de deux courtes cornes.

\- Je suis sidéré. Vous êtes un Enfant de dragon.

-Enfant de dragon ?

Le Nordique hocha la tête avec gravité.

\- Aux temps anciens alors que ces monstres parcouraient encore librement les cieux, les Enfants de dragons les tuaient et s'emparaient de leurs pouvoirs. C'est ce que vous avez fait. Vous ne pouviez pas crier avant, si ?

Artoria hocha la tête. Après tout, elle savait depuis l'enfance qu'elle avait un cœur de dragon.

\- Je pense que vous avez peut-être raison.

D'autres gardes, remis de la terreur induite par le cri de Mirmulmir refluaient sur le champ de bataille. L'un d'eux interpella celui qui avait parlé en premier.

\- Des Enfants de dragon ? De quoi parlez-vous ?

Ce fut son voisin qui répondit :

\- C'est vrai ! Mon grand-père me contait les histoires des Enfants de dragon. Ceux qui sont nés avec du sang de dragon dans leurs veines, comme ce bon vieux Tiber Septim lui-même.

\- Je n'ai jamais entendu dire que Tiber Septim avait tué des dragons.

\- À cette époque, il n'y avait plus de dragons, imbécile. C'est la première fois qu'ils reviennent depuis... une éternité.

Artoria acquiesça.

\- Exact "ils", au pluriel.

Comme les gardes se tournaient vers elle, affichant un air d'incompréhension, le Roi des Chevaliers précisa :

\- Ce dragon - Mirmulmir - avait des écailles gris clair. Or, d'après les témoins, le dragon qui a détruit Helgen était "noir comme la nuit". Il y a donc une deuxième de ces bêtes qui nous menace.

En dépit de cette remarque terrifiante, les gardes se focalisaient surtout sur ce qui était arrivé à Artoria. Ayant même oublié que Mirmulmir avait été terrassé par Lancelot.

\- Mais les anciens récits parlent d'Enfants de dragon qui pouvaient tuer les dragons et voler leur pouvoir. Vous devez en être un !

\- Qu'en dites-vous Irileth ? Vous êtes terriblement silencieuse.

\- Allons Irileth, dites-nous, croyez-vous à ces histoires d'Enfants de dragon ?

L'elfe noire, à l'écart des gardes, sembla émerger d'une sorte de torpeur. Elle soupira.

\- Vous ferez mieux de vous taire plutôt que de bavasser sur des sujets dont vous ignorez tout. Nous avons un dragon mort, et ça c'est une chose que je peux comprendre. Maintenant, nous savons que nous pouvons les tuer. Mais je n'ai nul besoin d'Enfants de dragon mythologique. Quelqu'un capable de terrasser un dragon me suffit largement.

Elle accorda un regard appuyé à Lancelot, toujours debout derrière Artoria.

\- Vous ne comprendriez pas, Huskarl. Vous n'êtes pas Nordique.

\- J'ai parcouru Tamriel de long en large. J'ai vu quantité de choses au moins aussi exotique que ça. Je vous conseille de faire confiance au bras qui tient votre épée plutôt qu'aux fables et aux légendes.

Mais les gardes n'en démordaient pas, l'un d'eux se retourna sur Artoria.

\- Vous venez de crier, à l'instant : C'est forcément ça. Vous êtes vraiment un Enfant de Dragon, alors...

Abandonnant les soldats toujours émerveillés d'avoir vu se réaliser une de leur plus grande légende, Artoria se mit en marche en direction de Blancherive. Il lui fallait encore informer le jarl de ce qui venait d'arriver.

Toutefois, elle ne se trouvait pas encore au bout de ses surprises.

Le ciel se trouva soudain ébranlé par un fracas... issu d'une voix humaine.

\- **DOVAHKIIN !**

Les mains sur les oreilles, chancelant sous la pression du Cri, le roi des Chevaliers se tourna vers l'origine de la voix. Vers l'est et l'immense montagne connue sous le nom de Gorge du Monde. Le sommet le plus élevé de Tamriel.

* * *

À peine de retour à Fort-dragon, Artoria se trouve interpellée par Proventus Avenicci. Le chambellan semblait tout à la fois inquiet et à bout de patience :

\- Ah, vous voila enfin ! Bien. Le jarl vous attend.

Ce dernier parlait à son frère, Hrongar.

\- Vous avez entendu l'appel. Qu'est-ce que ça pourrait vouloir dire d'autre ? Les Grises-barbes...

Le colosse en armure d'écaille, un espadon de fer à l'épaule se tourna vers l'arrivante.

\- Nous parlions justement de vous. Mon frère aimerait vous dire un mot.

\- Alors que s'est-il passé à la tour de Guet ?!

Artoria s'inclina.

\- Le dragon était là, seigneur Balgruuf. Il a détruit la tour et tué la plupart des soldats qui y étaient stationné. Il n'y a qu'un seul survivant. Toutefois, le grand ver a été tué par sire Lancelot. Il a porté le coup final, mais chacun a contribué à la victoire.

La réponse fit acquiescer le jarl

\- Je savais pouvoir compter sur Irileth, mais il doit y avoir autre chose.

\- Il semble que j'ai absorbé une partie du pouvoir du dragon.

\- Alors c'est bien vous que les Grises-barbes appelaient. Je ne m'étais pas trompé. Ils vous ont reconnu comme Enfant de dragon. Les Enfants de dragon sont des mortels qui peuvent - comme les dragons - concentrer leur essence vitale dans un Thu'um, un Cri. Ils tuent les dragons pour voler leur pouvoir.

Comme Artoria parait surprise, Hrongar intervient :

\- N'avez-vous pas entendu le bruit assourdissant qui a retenti à votre retour à Blancherive ? C'était la voix des Grises-barbes qui vous demandait de venir au Haut Hrothgar. Cela ne s'est pas produit depuis... des siècles, au bas mot. Pas depuis que Tiber Septim en personne a été invoqué alors qu'il n'était encore que Talos d'Atmora.

Proventus leva une main, dans un mouvement d'agacement.

\- Du calme, Hrongar. Qu'est-ce que ces histoires de Nordique ont à voir avec cette personne ? Elle est peut-être très capable, mais je ne vois aucun signe que ce soit une... une "Enfant de dragon".

\- Des balivernes nordiques ? Espèce d'ignorant pompeux... Ce sont nos traditions sacrées qui remontent au temps de la création du Premier empire.

Balgruuf intervint avant que la dispute naissante ne dégénère.

\- Il ne faut pas être aussi dur avec Avenicci, Hrongar.

Proventus prit un ton nettement plus humble, se rappelant soudain qu'il parlait au frère de son seigneur.

\- Sans vouloir vous manquer de respect, bien sûr. Je me demande juste ce que ces Grises-barbes lui veulent.

Balgruuf répondit d'abord à son chambellan "Ce sont les affaires des grises-barbes, pas les nôtres. " Puis se tourna vers Artoria "Quoi qu'il se soit passé lorsque vous avez tué le dragon, cela a révélé quelque chose en vous, et les Grises-barbes en ont été prévenues. S'ils vous considèrent comme Enfant de dragon, qui sommes-nous pour dire le contraire ? Vous feriez bien d'aller au Haut Hrothgar sans attendre. Nul ne peut refuser une convocation des Grises-barbes. C'est un immense honneur. Je vous envie, vous savez. Pouvoir gravir une fois encore les Sept mille marches... J'ai déjà fait ce pèlerinage une fois, vous savez ? Le Haut Hrothgar est un lieu très paisible, complètement déconnecté des troubles de notre monde. Je me demande même si les Grises-barbes savent ce qui se passe. Elles n'ont jamais semblé se préoccuper de nous jusque là. C'est sans importance. Allez au Haut Hrothgar et voyez ce que les Grises-barbes sont en mesure de vous apprendre."

\- Je n'y manquerais pas, seigneur. Toutefois, à présent que ce dragon est mort. Nous devrions nous préoccuper du danger représenté par le jarl Ulfric.

Irileth qui venait d'entrer à son tour, revenant de la tour de guet, saisit immédiatement le tour prit par la conversation :

\- C'est vous même qui avez fait remarquer que le danger n'a pas disparu vu que c'est un autre dragon, noir, qui a détruit Helgen.

Artoria acquiesça.

\- Sauf que la nouvelle qui va se répandre est qu'un dragon a été tué. Et tout le monde pensera qu'il s'agit de celui d'Helgen. Après un millier d'années sans dragon, la présence d'un seul d'entre eux est assez stupéfiante... alors, les gens refuseront de croire qu'il y en avait deux... au plutôt deux au moins.

Balgruuf fronça les sourcils, au ton clairement dubitatif adopté par le Roi des Chevaliers.

\- Vous pensez qu'il peut y en avoir plus ?

-Si deux dragons ont échappé pendant des siècles à toute observation. Pourquoi pas trois... ou plus ! La véritable question à se poser est : " Où sont-il restés pendant tout ce temps ?" Cela dit, je pense que vous passez à côté de l'essentiel.

Balgruuf lui jeta un regard surpris.

\- L'essentiel ?

Artoria répondit d'un haussement d'épaule, un geste de doute que Rin lui voyait pour la première fois.

\- Notez bien que je n'ai aucune preuve de ce que j'avance. Toutefois, la première attaque d'un dragon a été portée contre la plus importante garnison impériale après Solitude. Et a résulté en sa complète destruction. La seconde attaque a été portée contre la seule châtellerie neutre et a cherché à détruire une tour de guet. Alors je pose la question, à qui cela profite-t-il ?

Balgruuf grinça des dents.

\- À Ulfric... il aurait un dragon ?

\- J'en doute, seigneur... toutefois, les dragons ont peut-être leurs propres raisons d'aider les Sombrages ou d'affaiblir l'Empire, ce qui revient d'ailleurs au même. Et même s'il ne s'agit que d'une suite de coïncidences. Mettez-vous un instant à la place d'Ulfric. Un dragon apparaît, il frappe deux fois vos ennemis, à présent ceux-ci sont vulnérables. Vous faites pression sur une grande ville, au centre du territoire que vous voulez conquérir. Vos armées sont prêtes et n'attendent plus qu'un ordre. L'heure n'est-elle pas venue d'attaquer ?

Balgruuf se leva de son trône et lui tendit la hache qu'il avait à sa ceinture.

\- Artoria Pendragon, vous avez rendu un grand service à Blancherive en combattant ce dragon. En mon droit de jarl, je vous élève au statut de Thane de Blancherive. Cette hache servira d'insigne à votre nouvelle fonction.

\- Avez-vous lu le message du général Tullius ?

\- Oui, c'est... très intéressant. Proventus, qu'en pensez-vous ?

\- Comme en tout, je conseille la prudence, seigneur.

Irileth, qui venait de s'installer à droite du jarl, en miroir à son chambelan, répondit d'un ton méprisant.

\- La proie attend.

Balgruuf approuva.

\- Je suis d'accord avec Irileth. Il est temps d'agir !

Proventus parut surpris.

\- Avez-vous l'intention de marcher sur Vendeaume ?

\- Je ne suis pas stupide, Proventus. Il est temps de mettre Ulfric au défi de m'affronter comme un homme ou de déclarer ses intentions.

Proventus haussa les épaules.

\- Il ne fera jamais ça.

Irileth le contredit :

\- Il a plutôt été direct avec Torygg.

\- Torygg ? Il s'est approché du garçon et l'a assassiné.

\- Ce " garçon" était haut-roi de Bordeciel.

Balgruuf coupa court à l'argumentation entre ses deux conseillers.

\- Je ne suis pas haut-roi, mais je ne suis pas non plus un enfant. Si Ulfric veut contester mon pouvoir à la manière des anciens, qu'il le fasse. Bien que je soupçonne qu'il préfèrera envoyer ses "Sombrages" agir à sa place.

\- C'est vrai", acquiesça l'elfe noire, "Il a déjà prouvé sa force, il cherche maintenant à prouver celle de son armée."

Artoria choisit ce moment pour intervenir.

\- Je suis d'accord avec Irileth. L'Empire l'a vaincu à Korvanjund, il doitr effacer cette défaite en remportant une victoire plus importante.

Proventus Avenicci parut se tourna vers son jarl.

\- Alors, pourrais-je vous conseiller de réfléchir à la requête du général Tullius ? Si vous avez l'intention d'offenser le jarl Ulfric...

Irileth soutint sa proposition, pour une fois d'accord avec lui.

\- C'est plutôt Ulfric qui se montre offensant, mais Proventus marque un point. Pour Ulfric, c'est très clair : dans son esprit, refuser ses prétentions est s'allier avec l'Empire.

\- Et quel mal y a-t-il à laisser quelques légionnaires mourir à la place de vos hommes ?

Pris à témoin, Balgruuf laissa fuser un ricanement méprisant.

\- C'est de la lâcheté.

Néanmoins, Irileth continua à pousser son chef.

\- Alors, était-ce de la lâcheté d'accepter les termes du traité de l'Or Blanc ?

\- Faut-il que ça revienne toujours ?! Ça n'avait rien à voir. M'a-t-on laissé la moindre chance de m'opposer aux termes du traité ? Non. Les jarls n'ont reçu aucune proposition, mais des ordres. Et nous devions faire mine d'être d'accord.

Proventus insista à son tour.

\- Les coffres pleins d'or ne gâtaient rien.

Cette fois Balgruuf était vraiment furieux et sa voix put se faire entendre jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, à l'autre bout de la salle du trône.

\- Bon sang ! Ce n'est pas l'or qui compte !

Irileth recadra le débat vers le problème immédiat :

\- L'heure est venue de décider.

Néanmoins, Proventus réalisa qu'il venait littéralement de pousser son jarl à la guerre, oubliant son habituelle prudence.

\- Attendez, seigneur. Voyons si Ulfric est sérieux.

\- Oh, il est sérieux. Mais je le suis tout autant.

\- Enfin, approuva l'elfe noire.

Se tournant vers Artoria, Balgruuf l'appela d'un geste :

\- Vous, là, j'ai un message à vous faire porter à notre ami, l'estimé jarl de Vendeaume. Apportez ma hache au jarl Ulfric.

\- Votre hache ?

\- Oui, ma hache. Depuis combien de temps vivez-vous en Bordeciel ? Il y a plus d'une vérité essentielle dans l'acte d'un guerrier offrant sa hache à un autre. Si Ulfric la garde, nous sommes en paix. S'il me la rend c'est que nous avons un contentieux à régler.

\- Dois-je lui dire quelque chose ?

\- Les gens qui se comprennent n'ont pas à abuser des mots. Ulfric saura ce que je lui veux. Une fois que vous en aurez terminé, revenez ici, dame Pendragon. Il se pourrait que j'aie besoin de toute l'aide disponible.

\- Très bien, je m'en charge.

Comme Artoria quittait la salle du trône, ses amis sur les talons, Balgruuf se tourna vers son chambellan.

\- Proventus, apportez-moi ma plume et mon plus beau parchemin.

\- Écrivons-nous une lettre ?

\- Oui, au général Tullius. J'ai quelques points à éclaircir avant d'accepter l'aide de ses légionnaires.

Artoria se permit un léger sourire, certes tuer le dragon avait été difficile, mais elle avait enfin réussis la mission que lui avait confiée Tullius.

18


	19. Chapter 19 Avant l'aube

**Skyrim est un jeu qui peut être moddé. C'est à dire qu'il est possible d'y inclure du contenu créé par les joueurs. Haute-roche, patrie des Brétons, est à peine évoquée dans Skyrim... qui se concentre bien sûr sur Bordeciel (Skyrim !). Toutefois un mod appelé "In to the west" créé par DavidTheFalcon rajoute quelques territoires de Haute-roche (Farrun, Jehanna, Dunlain). Je m'en suis inspiré... pas par manque d'imagination, mais par souci de cohérence. **

**Les prochains chapitres vont voir la fin de la première partie de mon histoire, qui suit largement les événements du jeu Skyrim, pour entrer dans une autre... moins prévisible.**

* * *

-Âtrefeu, 8e jour, 4E 201-

Le Palais des Rois de Vendeaume était le plus ancien siège d'un gouvernement humain en Tamriel. Édifié à l'extrémité nord de la ville, le bâtiment avait vu passer les millénaires et se dressait encore dans sa lourde architecture. Depuis ses fenêtres, on pouvait voir les toits de Vendeaume couverts de neige, ses rues glacées et les puissantes murailles qui - longeant la Rivière Blanche - assuraient son caractère inexpugnable à l'antique citadelle.

On discernait aussi le paysage de collines rocheuses, aux flancs escarpés, premiers contreforts des chaînes de montagnes qui enserraient la capitale d'Estemarche, dans toutes les directions, sauf au sud. La chambre du jarl donnait sur l'est. Par ses lucarnes, on voyait une flèche de pierre couronnée d'une sculpture en forme de tête de dragon, sur l'autre rive de la rivière.

Elle marquait l'emplacement de la tombe d'Yngol, fils d'Ysgramor, le premier roi de Bordeciel. Ce jeune guerrier était tombé là. Le site de Vendeaume avait été choisi pour permettre au père éploré de pouvoir contempler la tombe de son rejeton.

Toute l'histoire de Vendeaume racontait la guerre, la violence, la mort. La cité elle-même avait été édifiée par des esclaves elfes des neiges qui avaient péris par milliers au cours de son gigantesque chantier.

L'actuel jarl d'Estemarch s'appelait Ulric Sombrage. L'homme était un colosse nordique lourdement charpenté. Deux tresses de cheveux blonds encadraient un visage aux traits marqués par le temps et la douleur. On y remarquait surtout son nez fort, ses yeux pâles profondément enfoncés, et le bouc soigneusement taillé encadrant sa bouche aux lèvres sensuelles.

Il portait un long manteau bordé de fourrure sur une cuirasse de métal terni.

Bien que son visage reste stoïque, Ulfric Sombrage ne tenait pas en place. Son cœur s'agitait. Contrairement à ce que croyaient nombre de ses adversaires, le jarl vivait difficilement les choix qu'il avait pris. Fils de l'Ours de Vendeaume, le précédent jarl, il avait rejoint les Grises-barbes pour vivre une vie d'ermite dans la contemplation des cieux, domaine de Kynareth. Son enfance s'était déroulée au milieu des neiges éternelles couvrant le Haut-Hrothgar, à méditer sur le Thu'um.

Puis son père vint le chercher, pour qu'il combatte pour l'Empire qui venait d'entrer en guerre contre le domaine Almerri. L'enfant qui se destinait à être un Grise-barbe et à vivre en paix devint adulte sur les champs de bataille.

Il rencontra Rikke et Galmar Rudepoing, se battit avec eux dans plusieurs batailles gagnées ou perdues et... fut capturé.

Bien que le futur jarl ait réussi à s'enfuir, ce qu'il vécu dans les cellules du Thalmor le marqua à vie. Les Nordiques détestaient culturellement les Elfes, ayant passé l'essentiel de leur histoire à les combattre. Il s'agissait d'une sorte d'atavisme. Toutefois, pour Ulfric avait gagné, là, un motif personnel de haine... ce qu'on lui avait fait... ce qu'il avait vu faire sur d'autres... Les Thalmors étaient des monstres dégénérés, amoraux et sadiques, se délectant de la souffrance des autres. Ils honnissaient les hommes, de simples animaux qui n'existaient que par leur bon vouloir. Pour eux, entre écraser un insecte et tuer un homme, il n'y avait aucune différence... non, même pas. Car celui qui écrase un moustique le fait sans y penser. Les Thalmors cherchaient non seulement à tuer mais aussi à faire _souffrir_ !

La défaite de l'Empire, face à ces êtres pervertis, coûta à Ulfric tout le respect qu'il pouvait avoir pour la dynastie des Médée. L'empire fondé par Talos était tombé si bas qu'il n'arrivait même pas à s'imposer contre ces maudits elfes ! Pire, pour sauver leurs peaux misérables, ces damnés couards avaient osé _renier _Talos.

Ulfric n'avait regagné Bordeciel que pour trouver un pays bouleversé par la Grande Guerre. La paix ne régnait plus dans les campagnes. Des brigands infestaient les routes. Les caravanes disparaissaient dans la nuit. On parlait de gobelins, de vampires et d'autres créatures sorties de légendes ! Comme Markarth avait succombé à une révolte de Crevassais, Ulfric pris la tête d'une milice nordique. Grâce à la puissance du Thu'um, la libération fut une pleine réussite.

Seulement... Ulfric avait accepté ce commandement qu'après avoir négocié le rétablissement du culte de Talos dans la Crevasse. Le jarl Igmund espérait que les Thalmors n'y prêteraient pas attention. Il se trompait lourdement.

Le Domaine aldmeri protesta auprès de l'Empire. Pour eux, il s'agissait d'une violation du traité de l'Or Blanc. Les Thalmors firent porter un ultimatum à l'empereur Titus Médée II. Ses termes ne pouvaient être plus simple... et durs : Soit l'Empire condamnait Ulfric Sombrage et interdisait à nouveau le culte de Talos dans la Crevasse soit... la guerre reprenait.

Ulfric fut donc arrêté et emprisonné par les Impériaux. Tandis que l'empereur autorisait les inquisiteurs du Thalmor à parcourir Bodeciel comme bon leur semblait !

Alors, voilà comment l'Empire remerciait tous les Nordiques qui avaient combattu pour lui pendant la Grande Guerre. D'abord, il leur prenait Talos. Ensuite, il permettait à ces raclures d'elfes de torturer et de tuer n'importe quel nordique sur la simple suspicion d'adorer Talos !

En prison, Ulfric apprit la mort de son père, sans pouvoir assister à ses funérailles. Cette ultime blessure personnelle acheva de cimenter son rejet de l'Empire.

Libéré, il défia le Haut-roi Torygg en duel... initiant la rébellion des Sombrages. Qu'on l'accuse de trahison plongeait le colosse dans une colère aussi noire que rentrée. Lui, un traitre ? Quelle loyauté devait-il à cet Empire trop faible pour protéger Bordeciel et qui lui faisait payer ses dettes de guerre ? Quel respect pouvait-il avoir pour un Empire incapable de gouverner Bordeciel et qui punissait les Nordiques qui cherchaient à ramener la paix à leur propre pays ? Trahison ? Oui, il y avait bien trahison... La Légion avait trahis son serment de défendre les citoyens de l'Empire, le jour où elle avait autorisé le Thalmor à enlever les Nordiques en pleine nuit.

Ulfric qui venait juste de se rasseoir sur son trône de pierre, sous l'immense emblème à tête d'ours de sa châtellerie, se releva. Alors que ses pas le menaient à la salle des cartes, il entendit deux se ses officiers se disputer.

\- Calme-toi Galmar, garde ta colère pour le champ de bataille.

Le dit Galmar, un Nordique qui portait une peau d'ours, se retourna sur son chef. Son visage était coiffé de la tête de la dépouille. Avec sa barbe noué et ses traits rudes, il ne paraissait pas moins féroce qu'un ursidé.

\- Nos hommes se font massacrer, là-dehors ! Maudits Impériaux !

Ulfric jeta un regard sur la carte et les jetons de bois qui représentaient les troupes des Sombrages. Il les prit et les repoussa vers les territoires sous leur contrôle.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas marcher sur Solitude. Pas encore. Chaque chose en son temps.

\- Il faut accélérer nos plans. Si nous pressons les Impériaux, ils seront déstabilisés.

\- Cela va marcher, Galmar. Notre patience nous a gagné des amis et des alliés. Notre armée s'occupera de gagner la guerre lorsque tout le reste sera prêt.

Comme Ulfric faisait demi-tour pour regagner son trône, Galmar Rudepoing le suivit.

\- Pourquoi vous battez-vous pour moi, Galmar ?

\- Vous êtes le meilleur espoir pour Bordeciel.

\- Certes... mais si vous ne vous battez pas pour moi, pourquoi ?

\- Je refuse de laisser des elfes me dire qui je dois adorer.

Assis dans le grand fauteuil de pierre, son menton reposant sur sa paume, Ulfric considéra son vieil ami pendant un long moment.

\- Quelle nouvelles de l'Enclume ?

Galmar sourit largement.

\- Les Rougegardes ont non seulement infligé une déculottée à ces maudits Thalmor, mais ils ne relâchent pas la pression. Les marchands qui arrivent sur nos terres racontent des nouvelles de forteresses assiégées et prises.

\- Hum... moi aussi cela me réjouit. Seulement, comment va réagir le Domaine aldmeri ? Ils ne peuvent pas laisser leur colonie de l'Enclume sans soutien. Non, ils vont devoir envoyer des renforts. Troupes qu'ils vont sans doute retirées de la frontière avec Cyrodiil... ce qui - par ricochet- pourrait libérer des unités impériales de la défense de celle-ci... Légions qui pourraient être envoyées en Bordeciel, contre nous.

Galmar balaya l'argument d'un revers de main.

\- On s'en préoccupera lorsqu'elles seront là, si jamais ce prétendu empereur trouve le courage de dégarnir la frontière. Je pense plutôt qu'il va continuer à se terrer dans son palais, en agitant la queue devant tous les elfes qui passent, en bon chienchien du Thalmor.

Ulfric regarda le plafond de pierres grises au-dessus de lui.

\- Il nous faut des alliés...

Le jarl avait parlé pour lui-même, d'un air songeur.

\- Des nouvelles de Haute-Roche ?

Galmar eut une grimace méprisante.

\- Pas la moindre. Ces Brétons collet-montés ne lèveront pas le petit doigt pour aider leurs voisins.

Ulfric acquiesça.

\- Je suppose que l'on ne doit pas en être surpris. Ils n'ont jamais eu beaucoup de problèmes avec l'Empire.

\- Ces buveurs de lait ? Autant demander l'aide des elfes. Ils se croient tellement mieux que nous.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, il semble que Bordeciel doive tenir seul, une fois encore.

Le chambellan du jarl, un Nordique vêtu d'une tunique rouge, coiffé d'un bonnet rond en fourrure, et portant des moustaches tombantes, intervint à ce moment :

\- Tous les Brétons n'ont pas renié le culte de Talos. Torvic Ailedieu frère du comte Harold Ailedieu, est dans ce cas. Il s'agit d'un des principaux opposant à la politique pro-impériale du roi de Daguefillante Edouard Deleyn.

\- Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de lui, Jorleif.

\- Mais lui vous connait, mon jarl. Et il vous demande de l'aide pour faire valoir ses droits au trône de Haute-roche.

Ulfric fronça les sourcils, regardant son chambellan de bas en haut.

\- Expliquez-moi ça, Jorleif.

L'histoire récente de Haute-roche, entre intrigues de cour, trahisons, guerres intestines, et jacqueries, restait largement inconnue des Nordiques. Pendant longtemps, Haute-roche avait été une collection de minuscules domaines brétons et orques qui se livraient à des guerres sans fins. Les natifs en avaient même fait un proverbe : " Trouver une nouvelle colline, fonder un nouveau royaume".

À la fin de l'Ère Troisième, Haute-roche avait été unifié par l'intervention du Numidium, le dieu mécanique des Dwemer. Le "Miracle de la Paix", comme l'événement fut appelé par la suite, conduisit à la naissance de la province unie de Haute-roche, un état fédéral : Le royaume de Glénumbrie était dirigé directement par le Haut-Roi. Les trois autres royaumes le composant étant Fendretour, Havretempête et Wrothgar.

Toutefois, après la Crise d'Oblivion et l'invasion des hordes de daedras du prince Mehrunes Dagon, Hauteroche plongea dans une spirale autodestructrice. Tout s'accéléra avec la destructioj du royaume orque de Wrothgar par les Rougegardes. Après le sac de la seconde Orsinium et la dispersion des Orques, le vide politique conduisit à l'émiettement de Wrothgar en plusieurs petites nations : les royaumes de Farrun et de Jehanna ainsi que le duché de Gastemarche.

Toutefois, les autres royaumes brétons qui composaient la fédération souffrirent également de l'instabilité politique. Le royaume de Fendretour se disloqua entre le duché de Boralis, le royaume de Taillemont et le duché de Vérandis. Le royaume de Glénumbrie se scindant entre le duché de Phrygios, le royaume de Cambrie et le royaume de Daénia. Au terme d'une guerre douloureuse, le royaume d'Havretempête se retrouva séparé entre trois entités : le royaume d'Alcaire, le royaume de Ménévie et le royaume d'Abondance.

Le titre de Haut-Roi revint au souverain de Daénia. Bien que les liens entre les différents monarques soient devenus aussi haineux qu'avant le Miracle de la Paix, la fédération ne fut pas remise en question.

Puis, vint la Grande Guerre. Bien qu'épargné par les conséquences directes du conflit, Haute-roche souffrit du traité de l'Or Blanc. Les exactions du Thalmors et l'interdiction du culte de Talos ne conduisirent certes pas à une révolte généralisée, mais affaiblirent considérablement la position du Haut-Roi Edouard Deleyn.

La réaction la plus violente eut lieu dans le royaume de Jehanna. Le roi Mithlas Caemorin fut renversé par Jorbon Ereldsen, chef de la minorité nordique de ce royaume. L'événement aboutit à la "Nuit des oreilles" : le massacre de tous les elfes présents à Jehanna. Leurs oreilles étant clouées à la palissade qui ceignait la ville.

Le règne du "roi" Jorbon ne dura que cinq ans avant qu'il ne soit à son tour éliminé par un mage de guerre appelé Perynak Moorsley. Ce dernier, après être monté sur le trône de Jehanna, interdit à nouveau le culte de Talos.

Ulfric Sombrage coula un regard irrité à son chambellan, complètement perdu par cette litanie de noms et de retournements de situation.

\- Et quel est le rapport avec ce...

\- Torvic Ailedieu, seigneur.

\- Oui... lui !

Jorleif s'éclaircit la gorge.

\- Aucun des enfants d'Edouard Deleyn n'a survécu, le Haut-Roi des Brétons est à présent âgé et de santé notoirement fragile. L'influence des Impériaux en Haute-roche est en déclin, contestée dans sa cour même par le comte Harold Ailedieu, le neveu d'Edouard. Ce dernier déteste les Aldmer, qu'il a combattus dans les rangs de la Légion, au cours de la Grande Guerre. Toutefois, il désire surtout une plus grande indépendance de Haute-roche. En l'absence d'héritier direct, il est soutenu par la majorité des pairs du royaume. Torvic Ailedieu est le frère cadet d'Harod. Comme lui, il a des droits sur le trône du Haut-Roi des Brétons. De plus, il a refusé de renier Talos. À cause de cela, il est banni du royaume. Depuis plusieurs années maintenant, il conduit des raids contre les côtes, avec une armée de mercenaires et de brigands. Il ferait sans doute un excellent allié. Toutefois, si nous venions à le soutenir, notre pire ennemi ne serait pas le vieux roi Edouard ou le comte Harold mais bien le duc Guillaume de Boralis. Il a au moins autant de droits sur le trône qu'Harold et nombre de conseillers du roi appartiennent à sa faction. Il est jeune, ambitieux, et il reçoit de l'or de l'Empire pour garder Haute-roche fidèle à Titus Médée II.

Ulfric Sombrage avait écouté son chambellan d'une oreille distraite comme l'une des portes d'entrée s'ouvrait pour laisser entrer un vent glacé, chargé de flocons. Il se redressa pour regarder attentivement ceux qui venaient d'entrer, secouant leurs manteaux alourdis par la neige.

Guerrier expérimenté, il savait en reconnaître d'autre s'il les voyait. Le colosse en armure noire l'impressionna particulièrement... il émanait de lui une force animale et très peu de retenu. Un fauve qui tirait sur sa chaîne. L'homme à côté, en armure d'acier, portait une lame étrange dont la garde semblait emprisonner une sphère de lumière. Très beau, blond et rasé de près, il avait tout du chevalier. Avec eux venaient deux femmes. Initialement, Ulfric ne leur prêta que peu attention. L'une d'elle portait une jupe très courte et n'avait rien d'une combattante. La seconde cependant...

\- Jorleif allez voir ce que veulent ces arrivants.

\- Oui, mon jarl.

Le chambellan s'éloigna pour parler avec la femme en armure. Visiblement, elle commandait ce groupe. Ulfric ne pouvait rien entendre de la discussion à l'autre bout de la salle du trône. Toutefois, lorsque Jorleif revint, il semblait troublé.

\- Seigneur, il s'agit d'une ambassade du jarl Balgruuf le Grand de Blancherive.

\- Ah... enfin !

Cela faisait des semaines qu'Ulfric accentuait la pression sur Balgruuf, jour après jour. Il était temps qu'il montre enfin ses intentions au grand jour ! Sa... "neutralité" était une insulte pour tous les sacrifices de la population de Bordeciel. Même les jarls qui ralliaient les Impériaux étaient plus digne d'estime que Balgruuf, ces traîtres avaient au moins la conviction nécessaire pour défendre leur choix en prenant les armes.

Son regard s'arrêta sur la femme blonde, en étrange armure, qui attendait entre les deux chevaliers qui l'accompagnaient. La seconde jeune fille, celle avec des couettes et une jupe indécente, semblait une sorte de conseillère.

\- Qui les commande ? Je ne l'ai jamais vu...

\- Il s'agit de dame Artoria Pendragon, thane de Blancherive.

Les yeux d'Ulfric s'écarquillèrent légèrement. Jorleif lui avait déjà remis un rapport sur cette femme mystérieuse qui avait absorbé l'âme du dragon qui avait attaqué Blancherive. En fait, tout le monde en Bordeciel devait avoir entendu cette histoire. Après tout, personne n'avait tué un dragon depuis près de mille ans ! Quant à absorber l'âme d'un cracheur de feu pour acquérir le Thu'um... il s'agissait d'un exploit mythologique. Les Enfants de dragon étaient - parait-il- des envoyés des dieux en des périodes de trouble.

Les agents sombrages à Solitude et Blancherive avaient également rapporté d'autres faits encore plus troublants. Cette "Artoria Pendragon" s'était présentée devant le général Tullius et le jarl Balgruuf comme étant la fille illégitime d'un roi bréton. Seulement, toutes les enquêtes de ses agents à la frontière comme en Haute-roche n'avait jamais trouvé de trace de son entrée en Bordeciel, ni de son existence avant les dernières semaines. Elle semblait avoir apparu de nulle part. Cela serait déjà étonnant en soi. Toutefois, des témoins racontaient que cette femme chevalier aurait réussi à se saisir de l'épée des anciens rois crevassais, ce qui prouverait ses prétentions royales. Les mêmes spectateurs racontaient que l'un des chevaliers l'accompagnant l'appelait "mon roi"... car elle aurait brigué le trône de son père, déguisé en homme.

Une histoire rocambolesque ! Mais, après tout, il s'agissait de Brétons. Au vu de la migraine que lui avaient valu les explications de Jorleif sur la situation actuelle dans ce pays, cela pouvait même être vrai.

Enfin, là n'était pas le plus important.

\- Qu'elle s'avance.

Alors que le quatuor traversait la salle du trône pour s'approcher du grand fauteuil de pierre, les regards des gardes et des serviteurs se rivèrent sur la petite femme qui marchait en tête. Le silence s'était étrangement fait et les bruits de ses pas chauffés de fer, accompagnés du cliquetis de son armure s'entaient dans toute la salle.

Le jarl Ulfric avait lu les descriptions d'Artoria Pendragon avec un sourire ironique. Ses espions avaient visiblement ratés des carrières d'écrivains. Ils avaient succombé à l'attrait romantique du personnage pour en brosser un portrait très (trop) flatteur. Du moins, voilà ce qu'il avait pensé jusque là...

Alors qu'elle s'agenouillait avec grâce, devant lui, le jarl d'Estemarch s'aperçut qu'il se trouvait sous le charme. Alors, cette jeune fille aux cheveux d'or, et aux yeux comme des joyaux, si belle qu'elle coupait le souffle... c'était ce "roi" porteur d'une épée légendaire et qui terrassait les draugr et les brigands dans tout le pays ?

\- Moi, Artoria Pendragon par le commandement du jarl Balgruuf le grand, je présente devant vous en tant qu'ambassadeur de Blancherive.

Ulfric se racla la gorge.

\- Relevez-vous, dame Pendragon. J'ai entendu dire que vous avez tué le dragon qui a attaqué Blancherive.

\- Non, seigneur. Le dragon Mirmulmir a été tué par sire Lancelot du lac.

D'un geste élégant, la jeune femme désigna le chevalier en armure noire, debout à sa gauche.

\- Pourtant, tous disent que vous avez absorbé l'âme du dragon.

\- Exact, seigneur. Cependant, je n'ai pas tué Mirmulmir.

\- Je vois... Alors que me veux Blagruuf ?

S'inclinant profondément, Artoria présenta, la hache d'acier décoré de motifs nordiques qu'elel portait à la ceinture que lui avait remise le jarl de Blancherive. Ulfric eut un sourire étrange... triste ? Joyeux ? Les deux peut-être...

\- Oh ? Alors voilà sa réponse. Ahhh... vous êtes bien courageuse pour vous présenter à moi en me demandant de choisir entre la guerre et la paix.

Il laissa planer un moment de silence, conscient que tous ceux qui l'entendaient parler retenaient leur souffle.

\- Quel dommage que vous ayez choisi le mauvais camp. Vous pouvez ramener cette hache à celui qui me l'a envoyé. Et dites-lui qu'il doit se préparer à amuser... des visiteurs. Je prévois qu'il y aura beaucoup d'excitation dans la cité de Blancherive dans le futur proche.

Artoria accrocha la hache à sa ceinture.

\- Vous croyez vraiment que vous soulever contre l'Empire rendra aux Nordiques leur gloire passée ? Est-ce que cela vaut tout ces morts ?

Ulfric frappa l'accoudoir de son trône.

\- J'ai montré à mon peuple ce qui se passe lorsque nos jarls boivent le lait de l'Empire, il nous rend faible. Je dois à présent leur rendre notre force. Il n'y a pas de progrès sans sacrifice. On ne fait pas d'omelettes sans casser des œufs. L'Empire et les jarls qui soutiennent la décadence actuelle doivent être chassés. Le peuple le demande, je le demande.

Le Roi des Chevaliers toucha Caliburn

\- Seigneur Ulfric, cette épée vous arrêtera..

\- Oh ? Vraiment... Nous rencontrerons tous notre fin. Néanmoins, les habitants de Bordeciel ont vu la vérité et ils ne feront pas demi-tour.

\- Nous nous reverrons bientôt, jarl Ulfric.

\- Plus tôt que vous le pensez, dame Pendragon.

Alors que les trois chevaliers et la magus quittaient la pièce, Ulfric soupira.

\- Vous aviez raison, Galmar.

\- Encore, répliqua l'intéressé.

\- Je ne suis pas d'humeur à plaisanter.

Galmar croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Donnez-en l'ordre et Blancherive est à vous.

\- Blancherive n'est qu'un moyen, pas une fin.

\- J'ai fait le tour de nos camps. Nous sommes prêts, Ulfric... quand vous le serez.

Le Jarl s'assombrit encore.

\- Est qu'un homme digne de ce nom peut-être prêt à donner un ordre qui conduira à la mort de tant d'innocents ?

Les mots frappèrent Galmar. En dépit de la propagande impériale qui faisaient d'eux des méchants, sacrifiant les masses pour le pouvoir, les dirigeants des Sombrages croyaient vraiment dans les idéaux qu'ils défendaient.

\- Non. Mais si un homme peut - et doit- donner cet ordre, c'est vous, ulfric. Vous avez déjà été cet homme avant, et vous le serez encore.

D'une main, Galmar désigna les gardes, aux portes et autour du trône, revêtus de l'armure de la châtellerie d'Estemarche.

\- Tous ces hommes et ces femmes - qui s'appellent eux-mêmes "Sombrages"- croient en vous. Ils sont les plus durs, les plus résistants fils de putes que Bordeciel peut offrir. Et ils le veulent autant que vous. Peut-être même en ont-ils plus envie que vous.

\- Vous êtes certain qu'ils sont prêts ? La ville de Blancherive doit être remplie des hommes de Balgruuf et de Légionnaires. Les murs de cette ville sont vieux, mais ils sont toujours debout.

\- Nous sommes prêts. Et je susi peut-être vieux moi-même mais j'abattrais moi même ces remparts à coup de pieds, si vous me le demandez.

La réplique fit brièvement rire Ulfric.

\- Et je suis sûr que vous y arriveriez. Très bien... nous allons le faire.

\- Oui !

Le cri jubilatoire de Galmar électrisa les hommes présents.

\- Envoyez l'ordre : " Un nouveau jour se lève sur Blancherive".

\- Oui, et les fils de Bordeciel l'accueilleront de leurs dents et de leurs épées éblouissantes.

-Alors cela commence...

Entendant une clameur et le vacarme des armes et des boucliers entrechoqués, Artoria s'arrêta un instant pour regarder en direction du Palais des Rois.

\- Alors cela commence...


	20. Chapter 20 Le feu par le feu

-Âtrefeu, 9e jour, 4E 201-

Par les portes ouvertes de Blancherive, entraient plusieurs cohortes de la Quatrième Légion. À leur tête, le légat Quentin Cipius avançait à cheval. Il précédait de quelques longueurs les cinq tribuns qui formaient son état-major. Ces officiers supérieurs portaient une cuirasse segmentée sur une tunique du plus beau rouge. Sur leurs protège-poignets, on discernait l'emblème de l'empire, un dragon dont les ailes formaient un losange. Ils avaient également un casque orné d'une crête métallique.

Ils devançaient un bloc compact formé par la musique militaire, avec buccins, trompettes et tambours. Seuls ces derniers jouaient, cadençant le pas des sept mille soldats qui sonnaient sur le pavé.

Au premier rang des joueurs, l'_aqualiferi_ brandissait l'enseigne de la légion, un dragon d'or serrant la foudre entre ses pattes. Le vétéran qui assurait cette tâche sacrée se drapait dans la dépouille d'une panthère. Sa tête recouvrait son casque, et la peau des pattes étaient nouée sur sa gorge.

Enfin apparurent les légionnaires proprement dit. La Première Cohorte - sous les ordres du centurion _primipile _Hadvar - avançait en tête. Trois officiers : l'intendant, le sonneur de buccin, le _signiferi_ (porteur de d'enseigne) précédaient les hommes en marche.

Chaque centurie formait un rectangle de quatre hommes de front sur dix-neuf rangs. Les légionnaires corsetés d'acier tenaient un grand bouclier en forme de diamant au bras gauche. En bois d'érable ce dernier se voyait renforcé par une applique métallique représentant un dragon. Dans chaque cohorte l'armement était homogène. La Première combattait avec une épée large dont la lame ressemblait à une feuille de laurier.

Les centurions marchaient à côté des 76 hommes dont ils avaient la charge, houspillant les traînards, sans hésiter à se servir du bâton noueux qu'il tenait en main. Ils faisaient régner une discipline de fer dans la Légion.

Il s'agissait d'un spectacle qui saisissait le cœur. La plus grande partie des habitants de Blancherive ne voulurent pas le manquer. Aussi, les citadins se rassemblèrent dans les venelles proches ou sur le pas des portes. On voyait deux types de visage dans cette foule. Certains acclamaient les légionnaires. Il y eut même des femmes pour leur jeter des fleurs. D'autres montraient colère, résignation ou inquiétude.

Si les jarls prenaient parti pour l'Empire ou les Sombrages, les opinions restaient divisées au sein de la population de chaque châtellenie.

\- Pas à dire, c'est un sacré spectacle.

Appuyé sur la rambarde de la terrasse couronnant la caserne, celui qui venait de parler s'appelait Okulad, un garde portant un casque d'écaille à corne. Il semblait admiratif. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de son voisin. Il se vêtait de la même armure et du même plaid vert, mais avec un heaume complet.

\- Dommage que ces buveurs de lait ignorent tout du vrai courage nordique. Sans leurs belles armures, ce ne sont que des commerçants...

Cela fit rire le troisième garde assistant au défilé impérial.

\- Tu sais, Sirgar, la Quatrième Légion a été levée en Bordeciel. Au moins la moitié des légionnaires sont des Nordiques. D'ailleurs, presque tous les auxiliaires ont été recrutés localement.

L'homme désigna la cohorte suivante, une unité indépendante composée de recrues. Les hommes adoptaient la même formation que leurs prédécesseurs. Toutefois, seuls les officiers, les centurions et les _Signiferi_ avaient des armures d'acier. Les autres devaient se contenter de tuniques de peau tannées, bien moins coûteuses. Les plus chanceux avaient reçu des armures munies de renforts d'épaules faits de mailles qui les protégeaient bien des coups de tranchant. Hélas, nombre de cuirasse en étaient dépourvues. Leurs boucliers comme leurs casques utilisaient aussi le cuir.

\- Tsss... Quant on pense que toute la Légion Impériale était en armure d'acier avant la Crise d'Oblivion.

\- Oui, Drogmar, mais à l'époque ce sont des gardes de ville qui ont livré et remporté la bataille de Bruma.

\- ... dirigés par le prince Martin Septim et le Héros de Kvatch !

\- Tout le monde sait cela ! Effectivement, on vit une époque bien petite. La lignée des Septim s'est éteinte, l'empire s'est réduit à quoi ? Cyrodiil... Haute-roche et la moitié de Bordeciel ?

\- Et les deux dernières provinces sont en proie à des troubles..." Okulad baissa la voix " satanés Thalmors".

Sirgar n'avait pratiquement pas écouté Okulad et Drogmar. Radieux il montra les cavaliers qui entraient à présent. Munis de la même armure d'acier que les légionnaires vétérans, leurs visages restaient complètement invisibles sous le heaume complet qui les coiffait, ne laissant qu'une fente grillagée pour la respiration, et deux ouvertures pour les yeux. Un cimier de crins de cheval achevait de les rendre impressionnant. La cause de l'enthousiasme du garde chevauchait au premier rang, tête nue.

\- Rikke !

Comme la foule reprenait son nom, le légat leva la main pour répondre aux acclamations.

\- Voilà une authentique héroïne ! Couverte de gloire pendant la Grande Guerre et un vrai chef qui combat au premier rang. Exactement ce qu'il nous faut pour gagner la prochaine bataille.

\- Sirgar, on a mieux ici, dans ces murs !

Le colosse nordique se tourna vers Drogmar d'un air vaguement septique... Bien que son heaume masqua ses traits.

\- Qui ?

\- Artoria Pendragon.

\- Quoi, sérieusement ? ! C'est une petite fille !

\- Mais un Enfant de Dragon !

\- Non !

\- Si !

Okulad s'interposa entre ses deux collègues.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, le jarl l'a fait thane et j'ai entendu notre seigneur discuter avec Hrongar et Iriileth de lui donner le commandement d'une section des murs.

Sirgar renifla de mépris.

\- J'espère que je ne serais pas sous ses ordres.

\- Pour la centième fois, je l'ai vu absorber l'âme de ce dragon à la tour de guet ouest, je l'ai aussi vu Crier et brandir une épée auréolée de lumière dorée. C'est un héros ! Et bien moi, je suis volontaire pour combattre une nouvelle fois à ses côtés.

* * *

Dans la salle du trône, le jarl Balgruuf siégeait entre Irileth - son huskarl- et le chambellan Proventus Avenicci. Il faisait face au légat Cipius qui venait d'arriver. Ce dernier frappa du poing sur son cœur.

\- Salut à vous, jarl Balgruuf, je vous apporte les compliments du général Tullius.

Balgruuf le Grand se renfrogna légèrement, son antipathie pour le général impérial était un fait connu de tous.

\- Bienvenue à vous, légat. J'espère que vos hommes sauront se rendre utiles.

\- N'en doutez pas. J'ai déjà des instructions du général Tullius pour le positionnement de mes troupes.

Comme Proventus lui transmettait le rouleau de parchemin, le jarl y jeta un coup d'œil, avant de faire la moue.

\- Vous n'entendez tout de même pas que nous appliquions ce plan sans discuter ?

\- Bien sûr que non, jarl Balgruuf. C'est votre ville. Il s'agit juste d'une suggestion... faite par un grand tacticien. Le but est de limiter vos pertes, comme les nôtres.

\- Vous assumez le commandement, à ce que je vois.

\- Rikke tiendra la porte principale avec 2 400 hommes. Vous assurerez la défense des murs avec 3 400 autres, dont des légionnaires placés sous votre commandement. Je dirige les réserves générales - 4 500 hommes - depuis Fort-Dragon.

Balgruuf se tourna vers le Roi des Chevaliers, toujours entourée par Rin, Gawain et Lancelot.

\- Thane Artoria vous tiendrez la section des murs entre Forgeciel et les troupes d'Irileth qui de leur côté feront la jointure avec celles de Rikke. Je commanderais les réserves locales, en retrait derrière vous.

Beaucoup de personnes présentes regardèrent la petite femme avec curiosité. Il était visible que certains s'attendaient à la voir paniquer ou montrer un enthousiasme juvénile. Au contraire, Gawain eut un mince sourire... Au cours de sa vie, le chevalier avait rencontré deux types de personnes : ceux qui respectaient son roi... et ceux qui avaient été _forcés _de le respecter.

S'inclinant légèrement, parfaitement calme, Artoria fit face à Balgruuf.

\- Combien d'hommes seront placés sous mon commandement, mon jarl ?

\- Une bannière, un millier d'hommes, plus une centurie d'archers de la Légion.

\- Uniquement de l'infanterie ?

\- Oui, je garde les cavaliers pour une contre-attaque éventuelle.

Artoria reprit la parole, sa voix douce gainait de l'acier.

\- Je veux pouvoir rencontrer au plus tôt les officiers, pourriez-vous leur dire de me rejoindre à la Forgeciel ?

Comme le jarl acceptait, un peu surpris de recevoir des ordres au lieu d'en donner, le Roi de Bretagne posa une main sur sa poitrine, dans un geste reflétant une grande confiance en elle.

\- Sur ce, permettez que je me retire. Le temps est notre ennemi. Je ne peux différer l'inspection de la section de rempart qui m'a été confiée.

Plusieurs des spectateurs clignèrent des yeux. Ils ne s'attendaient absolument pas à ça... Les questions précises de la "petite fille", son regard tactique, la rapidité de prise de décision, leur parfaite adéquation avec la situation... On aurait juré entendre un centurion vétéran !

* * *

La section de rempart, derrière la Salle d'Hydromel des Compagnons, comportait deux tours... Ou plutôt ce qui en restait : des squelettes sans toit ni planchers intérieurs, les murs ne s'élevant pas plus haut que le rez-de-chaussée. Comme ailleurs, les murailles entourant la ville étaient éboulées. Le chemin de ronde et les créneaux avaient disparu.

\- Sire Gawain, notez qu'il nous faut des échelles, des troncs équarris, des liens de cuir, des clous et des outils. Hum ? On pourrait peut-être aussi installer des pièges sur la pente...

Le chevalier du soleil, à présent revêtu d'une armure de plate brétonne d'un beau rouge, nota scrupuleusement les instructions de son roi. Rin eut un de ces sourires maléfiques dont elle avait le secret.

\- La sueur épargne le sang ?

\- Exactement. Tu as lu _La guerre des Gaules_ ?

\- Non, mais tu penses au siège d'Alesia,

Artoria répondit d'un simple hochement de tête.

\- Sauf que, cette fois, ce sont les assiégés qui vont semer des pièges.

Rin eut une mimique surprise.

\- De ta part, je m'attendais plutôt à une charge de cavalerie épée au clair.

Son amie répondit d'un mince sourire, émulant celui de la magus, un peu plus tôt.

\- C'est mal me connaître. Ma plus grande victoire, à Badon Hill, était en défense d'une place assiégée.

Des bruits de voix firent se retourner les membres de leur petit groupe. Dix hommes en armure de garde, et un centurion en corselet d'acier s'avancèrent vers eux. L'un des nouveaux venus prit la parole d'un air maussade.

\- Nous sommes à vos ordres, thane Artoria.

Les yeux de la femme chevalier parcourent les officiers qui venaient de lui être assignés. Elle avait commandé de nombreuses troupes, souvent rétives, mais savait comment gagner leur pleine attention.

\- Très bien, ceux qui ne me pensent pas capable de diriger peuvent avancer d'un pas... ou se taire et obéir.

Trois des Nordiques quittèrent les rangs. Artoria leur sourit et désigna les épées de bois autour des mannequins d'entraînement, derrière la Salle d'Hydromel des Compagnons.

\- Très bien, attaquez moi tous ensemble. Si vous gagnez, je vous cède le commandement.

Rin regarda le trio se jeter sur le Roi des Chevaliers pour... ne rencontrer que le vide. Le premier nordique roula au sol, frappé à la tête et au ventre. Artoria bougeait si vite que l'instant d'après le second adversaire s'effondrait à son tour, proprement assommé. Le dernier survivant prit son arme à deux mains et se jeta en avant dans un grand cri... qui s'acheva dans un gémissement comme le chevalier lui envoyait un coup de pied en plein ventre.

Comme aucun membre du tiercé ne montrait plus la moindre réactivité, Artoria sourit en balançant l'épée entrainement sur son épaule.

\- Voici mes premiers ordres, sire Gawain va vous transmettre une liste d'équipement à aller chercher. Vous allez me construire une plateforme avec des escaliers pour pouvoir atteindre le sommet du mur. Elle servira de base à une palissade qui protégera nos tireurs de l'ennemi.

L'homme qui se tenait l'estomac eut encore la force de glapir, d'une voix étranglée :

\- Nous sommes des guerriers, pas des ouvriers...

\- Vous n'avez pas le choix. Comment comptez-vous défendre les murs sans vous tenir à leur sommet ?

Le centurion impérial approuva.

\- Dans la Légion on apprend autant à manier la hache du charpentier que l'épée. J'ai l'habitude de ce genre de travaux.

\- Dans ce cas, vous et vos hommes vous chargerez de cela. Prenez également des volontaires parmi les gardes de Blancherive. Presque chaque village de Bordeciel a une scierie, il doit bien y avoir des gardes qui y ont travaillé.

\- À vos ordres !

\- Vous !

Elle désigna un garde.

\- J'ai besoin, de six grands chaudrons, d'huile, de bois de chauffe, de sable et de plomb. Vous ! Il faut faire fabriquer vingt fourches à deux dents, avec des hampes de deux mètres. Vous ! Il faut faire tailler des pieux de bois de la taille d'un avant-bras, il faudra durcir les pointes au feu. Vous ! Allez voir Adrienne, à la forge, commandez lui un maximum de pieux de fer de la longueur d'une main.

Les hommes désignés s'égayèrent pour exécuter les ordres qu'ils avaient reçu.

\- Tu vois, je te l'avais dit Drogmar, un héros.

Lequel eut un sourire peine en passant devant Sirgar, qui se tenait toujours le ventre. Ce dernier releva la tête comme une ombre tombait sur lui.

Gawain s'inclina une main sur le cœur.

\- Mon roi a eu la bonté de vous montrer votre erreur, vous devriez vous efforcer d'y remédier, plutôt qu'écouter votre orgueil. Il n'y a aucune honte à être vaincu par meilleur que soi. Par contre, refuser de l'admettre est une indignité.

Comme tout le monde s'affairait, Rin se sentit inutile... Se frottant le menton, elle réfléchit. Oh... bien sûr.

\- Artoria, je pense pouvoir t'aider.

Le Roi des Chevaliers la considéra en instant.

\- Merlin m'a appris que la magie était rarement utile dans une bataille... à par la divination, pour prévoir les mouvements ennemis.

\- La magie... non je pensais à l'alchimie.

Comme Artoria levait un sourcil interrogateur, Rin lui fit son sourire le plus innocent.

\- Tu n'as jamais entendu parler de feu grégeois ? Si je peux enrôler Farengar et Arcadia, à nous trois on devrait pouvoir produire des mélanges incendiaires qui feraient merveille.

* * *

-Âtrefeu, 11e jour, 4E 201-

Groupés autour d'un plan de Blancherive, les officiers chargés de sa défense écoutaient attentivement le légat Cipius détailler l'état actuel des défenses.

\- ... donc, nous avons terminé d'élever une palissade à l'ouest et au nord de la barbacane pour remplacer la muraille effondrée. Une barricade de pieux ferme les portes. Dame Pendragon, de votre côté ?

Artoria suivit du doigt les contours de la ville.

\- Il est impossible d'attaquer la ville à l'est ou entre le nord et le nord-ouest. Le rempart s'élève au sommet du rocher sur lequel est bâtis Fort-Dragon. À part à proximité des portes, on a entre quatre et quinze mètres de falaise à pic. Ce n'est qu'ci, entre l'avant-porte et la Forgeciel, à l'est et au sud-est, que l'ennemi peut nous assaillir. Irileth et moi avons renforcé d'une palissade les murs éboulés de la ville et rehaussés les tours d'ouvrages de bois. En avant, nous avons semé des pièges.

Balgruuf haussa un sourcil :

\- Des pièges ?

\- J'ai fait planter trois séries d'obstacles sur les pentes de la colline de Blancherive. Le cercle le plus à l'extérieur est constitué d'aiguillons. Il s'agit de courtes pointes de fer dissimulées dans les hautes herbes. Ensuite, il y a de classiques chausse-trapes, des trous coniques agrémentés d'un pieu. En dernier lieu, nous trouvons les ceps. Nous avons tout simplement replantés des arbustes au pied de la muraille. Toutefois, toutes les branches ont été taillées en pointes. Vu la pente, nous n'avons à nous attendre ni à l'utilisation de tours de siège, ni à celle de béliers. Les Sombrages devront prendre les murs avec des échelles... cette forme d'assaut est très coûteuse.

Balgruuf se tourna vers Cipius.

\- Combien d'hommes Ulfric a-t-il rassemblé ?

\- Près de quarante mille.

\- Ils sont presque quatre fois plus nombreux que nous !

Cela n'impressionna pas le légat.

\- Il s'agit d'un rapport de force classique dans une guerre de siège.

La discussion se trouva interrompue par un légionnaire à bout de souffle. Il avait probablement couru depuis les remparts.

\- Chef ! Je... J'ai...

Privé de souffle par l'ascension des longs escaliers, il semblait bien en peine de parler. Agacé, le légat Cipius lui fit signe de patienter. Son arrivée inopportune troublait le conseil de guerre, il leur restait beaucoup de points à régler.

\- Prenez le temps de reprendre votre souffle, soldat.

\- Mais... chef...

\- Respirez !

Le jarl Balgruuf s'appuya des deux mains sur le plateau de la table, considérant la carte.

\- Les murs extérieurs sont résistants, si nous pouvions les contenir là-bas...

Cipius secoua la tête.

\- Ils ont des catapultes.

Le jarl de Blancherive considéra un instant son vis-à-vis avec horreur, avant de se mettre à rugir :

\- Bon sang. Où ont-ils trouvé des catapultes ? Les murs de la ville sont déjà assez fragiles comme ça.

Rin, debout derrière Artoria, sourit de la contradiction de Balgruuf. On ne le surnommait pas "Le Grand" à cause de sa taille, mais du fait de son arrogance. La réalité se chargeait bien trop souvent de lui faire ravaler ses forfanteries. Les murs extérieurs "résistants" que venaient de vanter le jarl consistaient en fait en un rempart victime de siècles d'abandon...

Au contraire, le Roi des Chevaliers ne souriait pas, trop consciente que Tullius avait largement sous-estimé les Sombrages. Quarante mille hommes et des catapultes... elle se demanda si le général pensait encore avoir affaire à une simple "opération de police".

\- D'après mes éclaireurs, ils les chargent de feu.

Cela rendit au jarl sa capacité de réflexion.

\- Alors, Ulfric veut s'emparer de ma cité intacte.

\- Je comprends, intervint Artoria.

Comme ses deux chefs la considéraient avec curiosité, elle mit un doigt sur le plan.

\- Les Sombrages ne peuvent faire durer le siège car ils offriraient l'occasion au général Tullius de les frapper à revers. Ils ne peuvent pas non plus se permettre de détruire les remparts. Car, sans eux, Blancherive deviendrait indéfendable. Ils vont donc bombarder la ville pour nous affoler et nous disperser. Pendant que les gardes quitteront leur poste pour mettre à l'abri leurs familles, les Sombrages attaqueront, en force, la porte et les murs.

Cipius montra des nerfs d'acier.

\- Mes hommes combattront dans les flammes.

De son côté, Balgruuf afficha son habituelle suffisance.

\- Mes hommes n'ont peur de rien. Ce sont ces Impériaux buveurs de lait qui m'inquiètent.

\- Si vous préférez, je peux partir avec mes hommes.

\- Non. Bien sûr que non. C'est juste que... je compte sur vous, Cippius. Nous devons mettre en place des brigades de combattants du feu.

\- C'est déjà réglé.

\- Les Impériaux sont efficaces, je dois l'admettre. Combien de temps avant leur arrivée ?

Cette remarque sembla rappeler à l'estafette pourquoi elle avait couru jusqu'ici :

\- Chef !

Cipius négligea son intervention.

\- Pas longtemps, ils se cachent dans la campagne.

Une nouvelle fois, Balgruuf éclata de colère.

\- Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'Ulfric attend ?

\- chef !

Cette fois, Cipius se tourna vers le soldat :

\- Quoi ?

\- Chef, ils sont en marche. Ils seront aux portes d'un instant à l'autre !

\- Pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas dit tout de suite ?!

\- J'ai essayé, chef.

Balgruuf sourit. Il s'agissait d'un vrai Nordique, et la passion de la bataille l'habitait déjà.

\- Le moment est venu, nous allons voir ce que valent ces Sombrages.

\- Les hommes sont déjà rassemblés aux portes.

Cipius se retourna vers le messager :

\- Allez Soldat. Passez le mot. Allez. Allez.

Artoria s'approcha du légat pour demander ses ordres. Ce dernier la considéra avec gravité.

\- Les Hommes de Sombrage sont venus en force. Rendez-vous sur le front. C'est le moment décisif. Nous devons protéger la ville. En avant !

Alors qu'elle courait dans les escaliers, la jeune femme entendit encore Balgruuf jurer : "Qu'Oblivion les emporte. Tous, jusqu'au dernier".

* * *

Dans les rues de Blancherive régnait la panique la plus totale. Des habitants courraient en tout sens au milieu de soldats impériaux et de gardes de la ville, épée en main. Des boulets de pierre recouverts de poix enflammée s'abattaient par instant parmi les maisons, communiquant le feu aux toitures de chaume. Des chaînes humaine composés de légionnaires s'activaient à puiser de l''eau aux fontaines et la jeter sur les incendies qui s'élevaient déjà de toute part.

\- Les rebelles seront là d'une minute à l'autre, rentrez chez vous !

Arrivée près de la statue de Tiber Septim, Artoria s'aperçut que Rin Tohsaka l'avait suivie. Elle lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

\- Rin, tu ne dois pas m'accompagner plus loin. Un magus n'a pas sa place sur un champ de bataille. Tu n'es pas une guerrière, et je ne souhaite pas que tu t'exposes. Tu as déjà fait ce que tu pouvais pour nous aider, je t'en suis reconnaissante.

Au cours de sa préparation aux Guerres du Graal, la jeune mage avait appris la même chose. Lorsque les Servant se battaient, le rôle des Master se résumait aussi au soutien.

\- Je... d'accord. Mais... tu... tu... reviens... après.

Comprenant qu'elle se donnait en spectacle. La Japonaise s'empourpra et s'éloigna pour masquer sa gêne. Elle se retourna cependant, arrivée aux premières marches de l'escalier conduisant à Fort-Dragon :

\- Tu as intérêt à revenir, car sinon, je te jure que je te retrouve dans l'autre monde et que je te tue une seconde fois !

Le pire était que le Roi des Chevaliers ne jugeait pas la chose impossible. Il s'agissait de Tohsaka, après tout.

Les épaules d'Artoria tressautèrent, à la plus grande surprise de Gawain qui se demanda ce qui arrivait à son roi. Ce ne fut qu'en entendant un son étouffé qu'il comprit... elle riait. Depuis combien de temps ne l'avait- il pas entendu rire... il réfléchit comme ils pressaient le pas. Et soudain, il réalisa... jamais... jamais le roi Arthur n'avait ri... ou dansé...

Gawain sentit une profonde gratitude l'envahir.

Les gardes de Blancherive arrêtaient les petits voleurs, ils combattaient parfois les brigands, les loups... Ils n'avaient pas signé pour participer à une guerre. Sur le chemin de ronde, à l'abri de la palissade, ils serraient convulsivement leurs armes, les phalanges blanches. Certains tremblaient.

En contrebas, les archers légionnaires tenaient leurs arcs en main, prêts à tirer.

Les murmures qui parcouraient la troupe montèrent d'une octave comme Artoria franchissait leurs rangs, encadré par les deux impressionnants chevaliers qui l'accompagnaient partout.

Elle gravit l'escalier conduisant au sommet du rempart puis se retourna, contemplant ses hommes.

\- Soldats ! Du sort de cette bataille dépend plus que vos vies. Vous êtes l'épée et le bouclier qui protège les habitants de la châtellerie... et l'Empire. Si nous perdons, Ulfric s'emparera des ressources de Blancherive. De ses forges et de ses mines pour fabriquer des armes, de ses champs pour nourrir ses soldats. Il pourra obtenir de nombreux ralliements parmi la population. Depuis, Blancherive on peut aisément frapper au cœur de toutes les châtelleies loyales à l'Empire, exception faite d'Haafingar. Partout ailleurs, plus personne ne sera plus en sécurité. La guerre s'invitera dans les foyers et les légionnaires impériaux ne seront pas assez nombreux pour défendre chaque village, chaque ville, chaque place-forte. Si vous laissez passer les Sombrages... la guerre sera perdue. Regardez !

Du doigt, Artoria désigna un boulet incendiaire qui vint s'écraser sur une maison proche.

\- Voilà Ulfric. Il attaque une ville peuplée de femmes, d'enfants, de vieillards, en semant la mort et l'incendie parmi les innocents. Vous ne voyez pas là un accident malheureux, mais bien sa stratégie. Lorsque j'ai rencontré Ulfric Sombrage, pour essayer de trouver une issue diplomatique, il a défendu sa position en disant "On ne fait pas d'omelettes sans casser des œufs". Les "œufs" vous l'avez compris, ce sont vos familles. Quel est leur crime ? Vivre dans la pacifique Blancherive où le culte de Talos reste prêché jusque dans les rues, en violation du traité de l'Or Blanc ? Résider dans une ville qui voulait rester neutre dans ce conflit qu'Ulfric lui a imposé ? Alors croyez-vous vraiment qu'Ulfric mène sa rébellion pour protéger les Nordiques et les fidèles de Talos ? !

Un concert de protestation lui répondit.

Artoria acquiesça et dégaina Caliburn, la pointant vers les lignes ennemies.

\- Bien, ce n'est pas moi que vous devez convaincre, mais bien l'ennemi. Les mots ont déjà échoué avec eux ! Alors que vos armes deviennent vos arguments. À la bataille !

Un formidable cri lui répondit, poussé par plus de mille gorges.

On sous-estimait souvent la compétence "charisme". On la voyait comme un simple moyen d'obtenir le soutien, ou de convaincre. Artoria Pendragon la possédait au rang B. Dans la bataille, elle lui permettait d'insuffler courage et résolution... mais aussi une véritable adulation pour sa personne. En un court discours, le Roi de Chevalier venait de créer une troupe prête à mourir pour elle.

* * *

On entendait un formidable martèlement. Des milliers d'armes que l'on frappait sur des boucliers. Des chants de guerre planaient sur le champ de bataille. On entendait des fragments :

" Fils de Bordeciel, combattez sans répit.

Jusqu'à ce que Sovngard vous accueille en sa nuit.

Aux jours à venir, à ceux qui ne sont plus.

Le temps de l'oppresseur est bientôt révolu.

Nous chasserons l'Empire, nos droits reprendrons

Par le fer et l'acier, chez nous reviendrons

Gloire à toi Ulfric, gloire à toi haut-roi... "

C'était une véritable marée humaine qui s'avançait vers Blancherive, un océan sur lequel battaient des étendards bleus ornés de la tête d'ours d'Estemarche. Réunis en un vaste arc de cercle, ils montaient vers les remparts; ici et là, on discernait des équipes portant des échelles.

\- Attendez !

Aroria fit signe aux archers de rester calme, de ne pas céder à l'impatience.

\- Attendez !

Il fallait attendre le bon moment. Artoria avait fait des tests de tir et trouvé la portée maximum des arcs.

\- Archer... paré à tirer.

Elle leva son épée.

\- À mon commandement... feu !

Comme Caliburn sifflait dans l'air, un bloc compact de flèches s'éleva vers le ciel, atteignit l'apex de sa trajectoire pour retomber en pluie. Là bas, les Sombrages avaient arrêté de chanter et tous ceux qui avaient des boucliers les levèrent pour arrêter le vol mortel de plumes d'oies grises qui leur retombait dessus. Des brèches sanglantes apparurent dans les rangs ennemis.

\- Seconde salve... Feu !

Des cris de douleur et de terreurs retentirent... Une des échelles tomba à terre et plusieurs dizaines de guerriers se précipitèrent pour remplacer les morts et les blessés.

Il y eut quelques tirs de riposte mais... les arcs des Sombrages étaient inférieurs à ceux des Impériaux. De plus, ces derniers se trouvaient en hauteur, ce qui augmentait encore leur portée. Il fallut attendre la troisième salve pour que des tirs commencent à frapper les créneaux et les tours, se fichant le plus souvent dans le bois des palissades.

Les Sombrages entraient à présent dans la zone piégée et des soldats s'effondrèrent lorsqu'ils posèrent le pied sur un pieu acéré.

La situation était terriblement démoralisante pour les assaillants. Ils avaient déjà perdu beaucoup d'hommes et les défenseurs n'avaient eu quelques poignés de blessés. Il fallait accentuer la panique par mi eux.

\- Feu grégeois !

Sur les tours, les ingénieurs de la légion avaient construits de petits pierriers. Ces machines de guerre pouvaient lancer une pierre de 50 kg jusqu'à 200 m. Pas vraiment une arme de siège, mais contre un groupe d'hommes compact, elles pouvaient faire de gros dégâts. Surtout quand on jetait autre chose que des pierres...

Et là, les servants plaçaient dans le sac d'envoi des boules de verre fruit du génie maléfique de Rin Tohsaka. À l'intérieur, on pouvait voir une sorte de... mayonnaise pâteuse ? Battant un briquet, un artilleur alluma un chiffon imbibé d'essence qui plongeait dans le mélange.

Les sphères filèrent dans l'air, retombèrent, et se brisèrent au milieu des rangs ennemis, aspergeant les Sombrages de leur contenu collant. Un instant plus tard, tout prenait feu... les changeant en torches. Affolés, certaines d'eux eurent le réflexe de courir vers la rivière. Sauf que le feu grégeois (ce qui veut dire _feu grec_, en vieux français) avait la particularité de brûler _même sous l'eau_ ! Sur Terre, cette redoutable invention des alchimistes byzantins avait garanti l'invulnérabilité de leurs flottes pendant plusieurs siècles. Jusqu'à ce que son secret soit perdu...

Le courage des Nordiques ne faisait pas figure de vain mot. En dépit de l'emploi de cette arme épouvantable, peu de guerriers paniquèrent. En trois points du secteur sous le commandement d'Artoria, on commença à dresser des échelles.

Des sortes de fourches à long manche servaient à les culbuter. Un défenseur, tenant l'outil, capturait le dernier barreau de l'échelle puis poussait pour la faire retomber. Cela n'empêcha pas une douzaine d'entre elles de se retrouver en position. Leurs boucliers levés au-dessus de la tête pour dévier les pierres que les assiégés leur jetaient, les Sombrages montaient l'un après l'autre. Nonobstant qu' Artoria conservait encore quelques atouts.

\- Le sable, le plomb, l'huile.

Depuis le début du combat plusieurs grandes marmites chauffaient. Leur contenu avait de quoi infliger des cauchemars.

Lorsqu'un des chaudrons fumants fut renversé sur la tête des assaillants, des cris horribles s'élevèrent. Plomb fondu et huile bouillante brûlaient horriblement.

Le sable se voyait plus rarement utilisé. Porté au rouge, chaque grain dans la main du vent pouvait enflammer les vêtements ou infliger des cloques douloureuses.

Pièges, feu grégeois, flèches et huile bouillante n'empêchèrent pas les Sombrages d'arriver en haut des murs et de sauter au milieu des défenseurs. La grande tuerie commença alors réellement.

* * *

Blancherive se trouvait noyée dans des écharpes de fumées. L'air sentait l'incendie. Les combattant toussait, leurs poumons irrités, leurs yeux larmoyants. Les Sombrages avaient pris la barbacane et on se battait férocement autour du pont-levis criblé de flèches. Qu'il s'abaisse et la cité tombait...

Les combats duraient depuis des heures, indécis.

Dans le secteur d'Artoria. Un pan de mur avait un temps était capturé par les Sombrages avant d'être reconquis par une attaque soutenue par les archers de la Légion. Ces derniers avaient tiré sur les ennemis sur le chemin de ronde tandis que les alliés, conduits par sire Gawain contre-attaquaient aux deux extrémités.

Quant au Roi des Chevaliers, il combattait avec sa dextérité habituelle. Toute tête qui se présentait au-dessus des remparts sautait des épaules de son propriétaire. Entre ses mains, Caliburn semblait avoir été plongé dans la peinture rouge jusqu'à la garde. En dépit de son endurance, la femme chevalier haletait.

Un cri s'éleva de la section de muraille voisine :

\- RRRrrrrrrrrrRRRRrRR !

Une grappe de Sombrages hurlant retomba dans le vide comme une échelle explosait. La présence de sire Lancelot terrifiait les ennemis... comme les alliés. En conséquence, il combattait le plus souvent seul... de toute façon, il n'avait pas l'esprit d'équipe, ni le besoin de partenaires.

Sa section de mur tenait, même si sa bannière avait subi de lourdes pertes depuis le début de la bataille. Balgruuf ne lui avait envoyé que deux cent hommes de renfort. Il faut dire qu'une importante tête de pont sombrage s'étendait lentement dans le secteur d'Irileth. Le jarl consacrait tous ses efforts à la contenir.

Du point de vue des assiégés, le carnage avait sombré depuis longtemps dans une sorte de routine. On tuait, on s'abritait des flèches, on tuait et on recommençait. Pourtant, de manière insensible, la bataille tournait en leur faveur. La raison ne pouvait être plus simple... les Sombrages mourraient plus vite et en plus grandes quantités que les alliés qui leur faisaient face. Lentement, la masse sur un des plateaux de la balance diminuait...

Souvent, il suffisait d'une action décisive pour que la bataille soit remportée.

De tous les chefs des deux camps, Rikke portait le poids le plus lourd : Défendre la porte.

Depuis la capture de la barbacane, pratiquement au début de la bataille, la situation avait tourné au bras de fer. Les Sombrages ne pouvaient attaquer que sur un périmètre réduit que quelques hommes suffisaient à défendre.

Les uns succombaient en montant à l'assaut. Les autres périssaient sous les flèches oui par le glaive en protégeant le corps de garde où se trouvait le treuil qui commandait au pont-levis. Un simple levier à abaisser suffirait à faire perdre la bataille aux Impériaux...

La raison du légat la poussait à défendre coûte que coûte ce levier ridicule. Toutefois, alors que les heures passaient, une idée irrationnelle avait germé.

Plus de gens mourraient pour ce maudit levier et plus la tentation de l'abaisser elle-même la taraudait.

Et les Nordiques écoutaient leur cœur...

Lorsque le pont-levis s'abattit bruyamment, les Sombrages eurent un instant de joie... un bref instant, parce que la sonnerie des trompettes l'éteignit.

À la tête de sa cavalerie, le légat Rikke tentait une sortie !

La surprise se révéla total, les Sombrages de la barbacane se retrouvèrent balayés en un instant, disparaissant sous les sabots des chevaux, transpercés par les lances d'arçon de leurs cavaliers. Sans s'arrêter en si bon chemin, le légat pressa l'attaque, frappant là, jetant les Sombrages dans la panique et la déroute, puis ici où elle écrasa une troupe qui se portait à sa rencontre.

De la porte ouverte, sortaient à présent les soldats d'Hadvar, en armure lourde, ils massacrèrent les survivants des troupes écrasés par Rikke, suivant leur cheffe alors qu'elle chargeait la bannière suivante.

Dans une bataille, l'élément primordial est de nature psychologique.

Tant que les combattants croient pouvoir l'emporter, ils se battent, ils montent à l'assaut. Dans le cas contraire, ils fuient ou se rendent.

Là, on avait une forteresse qui résistait opiniâtrement. Les cadavres s'empilaient en pur perte sans que l'on arrive à avancer. Cependant, les Sombrages gardaient l'espoir que leur ennemi souffrait au moins autant qu'eux et que leur persévérance finirait par se voir récompenser.

Sauf que la charge de Rikke venait de bouleverser la donne.

Non seulement, les Impériaux ne cédaient pas mais il leur restait une force suffisante pour contre-attaquer !

Un premier Sombrage lâcha ses armes et se mit à courir et - ici et là- d'autres le suivirent... puis en instant, le phénomène se transforma en hémorragie, se répandant jusque parmi les unités non engagées. Galmar Rudepoing fit alors sonner la retraite. Le seul ordre auquel ses ses troupes épuisées et démoralisés pouvaient encore obéir.

Il fallu encore plusieurs heures pour nettoyer les poches d'irréductibles sur les remparts, cependant la victoire fut accueillis par un formidable cri de délivrance.

Pour beaucoup d'historiens, la bataille de Blancherive fut le tournant de la guerre. Onze mille impériaux et gardes avaient réussi à tenir tête à quarante mille Sombrages. Plus, après l'affrontement, les pertes furent estimées à 3 000 hommes (morts et blessés graves) dans le camp impérial, contr 000 dans le camp d'Ulfric, sans compter 1 800 prisonniers.

La victoire fut essentiellement attribuée à la sortie du légat Rikke, mais l'excellence de la défense orchestrée par le légat Cipius avait réussi à épuiser l'ennemi jusqu'à ce qu'une seule contre-attaque décidée provoque la déroute des assiégeants.


	21. Chapter 21 Un jour de repos

-Âtrefeu, 11e jour, 4E 201-

La victoire est l'illusion des sots et le débat des philosophes.

Qu'avait "gagné" la châtellerie de Blancherive ?

Rin marchait dans les ruines de Sombrelande, quelques pas derrière Artoria. Le Roi des Chevaliers regardait calmement les Sombrages aux mains liées que les gardes rassemblaient. Les prisonniers formaient une longue colonne qui allait bientôt se mettre en route vers la capitale.

Sombrelande avait été une petite ville sans grande importance. Sa seule célébrité lui venait des biographies de la reine Barenziah. En effet, cette reine elfe noire y avait vécu de cinq à seize ans.

Puis, les Sombrages avaient déferlé.

Il s'agissait d'une attaque secondaire pour sécuriser le flanc de l'armée qui assiégeait Blancherive. Rin regarda les deux catapultes abandonnées à l'extérieur des maisons, les casques, les épées brisées, les boucliers au sol. Puis son regard dériva vers fort Mauriart, relativement épargné. Seule une de ses tours, éventrée, dominait les débris de ses créneaux jetés bas.

Les Sombrages avaient été victorieux. Grâce à une tour de siège - qui se dressait encore près des remparts- les assiégeants avaient réussis à s'emparer du chemin de ronde puis à prendre à revers les défenseurs qui combattaient autour d'une brèche ouverte dans les remparts par l'action des catapultes.

Toutefois, les vainqueurs de la bataille venaient à peine de s'installer à Fort Mauriart que la nouvelle de leur défaite devant Blancherive leur parvint. Que se passa-t-il ensuite dans la tête du chef sombrage ?

Les ruines de Sombrelande fumaient encore. Il n'en restait plus que des amoncèlements de décombres calcinés, squelettes consumés des masures de bois et de chaume qui s'étaient élevées là. Les Sombrages avaient passé les habitants au fil de l'épée puis incendié leurs domiciles. Un groupe de légionnaires fouillait les décombres. Les corps carbonisés qu'ils retrouvaient se voyaient conduis à une fosse commune creusée près d'un verger. Ils y rejoignaient les dépouilles des combattants deux camps tombés lors de la chute de la ville, puis sa reconquête. Sous une bannière portant le symbole d'Arkay, une prêtresse en robe bleue offrait leur dernier rite aux victimes de la folie humaine.

Une vengeance aussi abjecte qu'inutile faisait bouillir le sang de la jeune Japonaise. Pourquoi ? Qu'avaient fait ces gens pour mériter un tel châtiment ?

\- Rin, je comprends ta colère.

La magus tourna la tête vers le Roi des Chevaliers. Artoria avait cette expression à la fois douce et élégante qui lui était caractéristique. Dans ses yeux semblables à des joyaux, elle lut une expression indéfinissable, peut-être un mélange de détermination, d'acceptation mais aussi de... regret.

\- Il n'y a pas de bonne guerre. Tout conflit est déjà un constat d'échec.

Tohsaka secoua la tête, cherchant à chasser le sentiment d'impuissance qui l'étouffait.

\- Tu as déjà vécu ça ?

Artotia hocha simplement la tête, son regard se portant vers le lointain.

\- L'invasion de la Bretagne m'a montré pire encore. Le destin des Bretons n'avait rien de clément. Certains étaient capturés et massacrés par les Saxons ; d'autres, l'esprit ravagé par la faim, se donnaient aux ennemis pour rester à jamais leurs esclaves ; d'autres enfin ont embarqué pour les terres d'outre-mer.

\- Que peut-on faire ?

\- Une guerre ne s'achève que par la défaite de l'un des camps qui l'a provoqué. Je ne crois pas aux compromis péniblement négociés qui ne satisfont ni les uns, ni les autres. Les mauvaises paix sont le levain des guerres. Elles laissent les blessures à vif. Non, il faut que l'Empire réunifie Bordeciel en infligeant une défaite incontestable aux rebelles. Ensuite, les troupes devront se conduire non en occupant, mais bien en restaurateur de la loi et l'ordre. Lorsque les gens pourront voyager entre les villes sans craindre les brigands, que les fermes isolées ne brûleront plus, alors il y aura la paix. Cette dernière n'existe que lorsque tous sont traités avec justice, les vainqueurs comme les vaincus.

Le Roi des Chevaliers connaissait son sujet. Elle avait transformé la Bretagne de son enfance, ravagée par la guerre et la famine, en un pays sûr. Un chroniqueur de son temps disait d'ailleurs, qu'au royaume d'Arthur, " une jeune fille transportant tout son bien pouvait cheminer seule par toute la contrée sans craindre aucun tort". Toutefois, Artoria ne continua pas plus avant. Un homme en armure impérial s'avançait vers elle.

\- Centurion Silvo, quelle est la situation ?

L'homme salua, frappant du poing sur le cœur.

\- Thane Artoria, nous pourrons commencer les travaux de réparation du fort dès que les dernières victimes seront enterrées.

\- Très bien, je retourne à Fort-Dragon rendre mon rapport au légat Cipius. Je vous laisse le commandement de la place.

\- À vos ordres.

Le chevalier se retourna vers le jeune homme blond, en armure rouge, qui la suivait comme une ombre.

\- Sire Gawain, lorsque nous serons à Blancherive, allez acheter des vivres.

\- Nous partons en voyage, mon roi ?

\- Il est temps de rendre visite aux Grises-barbes.

* * *

-Âtrefeu, 13e jour, 4E 201-

Rin dormait et rêvait. Toutefois, aux limites de ses perceptions... elle sentait que quelque chose venait de changer. Ce qui faisait son confort et sa sécurité venait de disparaître. Bien qu'encore endormie, sa main fouilla les draps parcourant la place abandonnée, encore tiède.

\- Artoria ?

\- Lève-toi, Rin.

-... fais frisquet.

La Japonaise se pelotonna, serrant contre elle l'oreiller d'Artoria. Ses yeux papillonnèrent, s'ouvrant pour regarder le plafond de lattes grossières et l'épais tronc à peine équarris qui servait de poutre maîtresse. Dans la froidure du matin, elle se déplia, s'assit, sans lâcher l'épaisse couverture, avant de se frotter les paupières de sa main libre.

La pièce baignait dans une pénombre rougeoyante. La lumière venait uniquement d'une lanterne posée sur une table circulaire. Il s'agissait du seul meuble de la pièce à part les deux chaises qui l'encadraient, le lit double occupé par Rin et une armoire rustique.

À genoux sur le sol, Artoria se lavait les cheveux au-dessus d'un grand bassin de métal peu profond. Dans sa position un peu surélevée, Rin pouvait voir sa nuque, ainsi que le flot doré de sa chevelure qu'elle s'occupait à rincer. À chaque mouvement, les muscles de son dos roulaient sous la soie de peau. Bien que menue et d'aspect délicat, la petite femme avait une beauté rare. Elle ressemblait à une de ces caryatides que Praxilète avait sculptées dans le marbre blanc.

Comme Artoria se redressait, Rin tourna vivement la tête pour masquer la chaleur soudaine qui venait lui colorer les joues. Le dos était joli... le reste encore plus.

\- Rin... Tu vas bien ?

La magus rit bêtement, posant son visage sur ses genoux qu'elle entoura de ses bras.

\- Très... très bien... un peu de fièvre. N'aie crainte, un peu de magie de guérison et je me porterais comme un charme.

Le Roi des Chevaliers n'insista pas, Rin l'entendit se lever prendre ses vêtements dans l'armoire. Le bruissement du tissu se prolongea un moment. Un peu calmée, Tohsaka tourna la tête. Artoria était en train d'ajuster le laçage du spencer de sa robe bleue. L'Asiatique la regarda faire jusqu'à ce que son amie sorte de son sac une brosse et un petit miroir. Baillant, elle toucha le plancher d'un orteil frissonnant avant de la rejoindre.

L'idée de passer ses mains dans les cheveux blonds d'Artoria attirait Rin comme une flamme nue l'aurait fait de papillons de nuit.

\- Tu veux que je t'aide, musa-t-elle.

\- Non !

La réponse sèche fit reculer d'un pas Rin, vraiment pas habitué à sentir de l'hostilité chez son amie. Toutefois, Artoria se radoucit immédiatement, lui offrant un sourire embarrassé.

\- Je... je ne supporte pas que l'on me touche les cheveux... Surtout mon ahoge !

\- Oh ?

Il y eut un bref silence. Toujours troublée, le chevalier renâcla à offrir une explication. Toutefois, comme Rin venait de passer en mode " en réflexion intense", Artoria préféra tout raconter plutôt que la laisser imaginer quelque chose de bien pire que ce qu'il en était réellement.

\- Tu as entendu parler du roi Rience ?

\- Rience ? Oh, le roi du pays de Galles du Nord, d'Irlande et de "beaucoup d'îles" ?

\- Pardon ?

Artoria sembla surprise.

\- Rience était roi d'Avaricus, il était en conflit avec Léodagan, roi de Carohaise... en Gaule !

Rin soupira, Rience était mentionné dans la _Morte d'Arthur_ de Mallory. Bon, l'ouvrage ayant été écris des siècles après les événements, il ne fallait pas s'étonner que la légende ait gonflé les faits.

\- Ce n'est pas le roi qui coupait les barbes des souverains qu'il défaisait pour s'en faire un manteau ?

Cette fois, le roi de Bretagne approuva du menton.

\- Oui, c'est lui.

Rin n'osa pas demander s'il s'agissait d'un géant comme dans l'_Histoire des Rois de Grande-Bretagne _de Geoffrey de Monmouth. Quelque chose lui disait que la question serait ridicule. Elle préféra afficher une mine intéressée, invitant son amie à poursuivre son explication.

\- Cela m'est arrivé dans ma jeunesse après être devenue roi de Logres, mais avant d'être reconnue comme Haut-Roi de Bretagne. Le roi Rience d'Avaricus était alors mon principal rival. Il ne pouvait certes pas prétendre avoir tiré Caliburn de la pierre de la Désignation, mais il avait défait onze prétendants au trône. Il leur a coupé la barbe et en fit une doublure pour son manteau. Rience m'envoya un émissaire pour me forcer à lui porter hommage, me menaçant de... me couper la barbe.

Artoria avait énoncé ces derniers mots avec une pointe d'humour, passant la main sur sa joue - évidemment imberbe- dans un geste expressif.

\- Évidement, je renvoyais son émissaire. Celui-ci me décrit à son maître. Ce dernier décida que s'il ne pouvait avoir ma barbe, il aurait mes cheveux. Disons... que cela me mit très en colère.

\- Et comment cela se termina ?

Artoria fixa le vide, se rappelant des souvenirs visiblement tristes.

\- À la tête d'une armée constituée de Romains et de mercenaires germains, Rience assiégea Léodagan dans son château car il y conservait la Table Ronde depuis la mort de mon père Uther. De mon côté, j'avais besoin d'une alliance solide avec un roi renommé pour m'aider dans mon accession au trône de Haut-Roi. Sur le conseil de Merlin, je me rendis à Carohaise et me joignis aux défenseurs sans révéler mon identité. Rience tomba sous ma lame au cours de son assaut sur le château. Ce ne fut qu'après la bataille que je révélais mon identité de fils d'Uther Pendragon à Léodagan. Ce dernier me reconnut comme souverain, m'offrit la Table Ronde... et la main de sa fille Guenièvre. Depuis cet épisode, je ne supporte plus que l'on touche mes cheveux. Cela peut même me rendre violente. Merlin m'a expliqué que cela devait résultait d'une résurgence de mon caractère draconique.

L'histoire était conforme au _Merlin_ en prose de Robert de Boron.

\- Violente ?

\- Si je devais perdre mon ahoge, je me transformerais probablement en mon double maléfique...

Artoria dit cela sur le ton de la boutade. Néanmoins, pour on ne sait quelle raison, Rin eut la vision d'un Roi des Chevaliers sans ahoge... vêtu d'une horrible armure noire et rouge, brandissant une épée dans les mêmes teintes. Le tyran exsudait une terrible aura carmine. L'image baignait de flammes, dans un champ de ruines et de végétaux desséchés, pure émanation de la sauvagerie la plus débridée...

Rin Tohsaka se concentra, se rappelant les leçons de son père. La magie de renforcement faisait partie des formes les plus simples de magecraft. La structure de la matière est lacunaire. Même si un objet paraît plein, il est en fait en grande partie constitué de vide. Le renforcement utilise le prana de l'utilisateur pour combler ces vides et renforcer un objet.

Par "renforcer", on ne parlait pas seulement de modifier ses caractéristiques de résistance mais également de changer presque à volonté tout autre paramètre, à la fantaisie de l'utilisateur. On pouvait ainsi transformer une feuille de papier en bouclier, cela sans changer la souplesse. Roulé d'une main, le folio devenait une solide matraque.

Comme en basculant un commutateur, le prana parcourut les bras et les mains de Rin, formant des lignes d'énergie lumineuse. Les circuits magiques étaient des sortes de nerfs artificiels créés par l'âme du magus. Le nombre et la qualité de ceux-ci faisaient de Rin un mage de rang A, un talent rare parmi les magi de son époque de déclin.

Enfant, déjà, elle sculptait avec aisance des cristaux pour les transformer en magnifiques statuettes. Ce qu'on lui demandait à présent était bien plus simple. Les deux branches ramassées sur le sol s'entourèrent d'un halo doré avant de fondre et de changer de forme. Un instant plus tard, Tohsaka tenait deux épées de bois.

\- Cela conviendra ?

La question s'adressait à Artoria Pendragon. Le Roi des Chevaliers soupesa d'un air critique l'une des deux armes d'entrainement que la magus venait de fabriquer. Les deux jeunes femmes se trouvaient au milieu d'une clairière dégagée, non loin de la berge du lac Geir. Sur la gauche, on pouvait voir quelques unes des masures de bois qui formaient le village de Fort-Ivar. On distinguait surtout le tertre funéraire qui le dominait. Au loin, vers l'est, des nuages laissaient tomber un rideau de pluie sur la surface de l'étendue d'eau, noyant les îles dans le crachin.

Bien que la magie soit bien plus forte et présente sur Nirn, monde où l'âge des dieux n'avait jamais pris fin, Rin était paradoxalement plus faible que sur Terre. Certes, le rendement de ses circuits magiques avait augmenté, lui permettant de regarnir ses réserves à un rythme stupéfiant. Mais toutes ses connaissances de la magie rituelle ne lui servaient à rien. Impossible d'en appeler à des entités absentes, ou des configurations astrales inexistantes. Comme ses plus puissants joyaux étaient bien entendu restés à Fuyuki, l'éventail de ses possibilités s'en trouvait radicalement réduit. Quant à ses connaissances des arts martiaux... frapper à mains nues un brigand en armure d'acier lui vaudrait tout au plus quelques phalanges brisées.

Bordeciel vivait un âge de discorde et de violence. En venant, leur petit groupe avait traversé les ruines d'Helgen. Des brigands l'avaient réoccupé, attaquant les voyageurs à la ronde. Il avait fallu nettoyer les lieux. Continuant vers l'est, ils avaient ensuite franchi un défilé envahis par la neige où soufflaient des bourrasques d'un vent glacial. Les forêts de La Brèche, au-delà, abritaient des loups agressifs, des trolls et des givrepeires.

Au petit déjeuner, Artoria avait affirmé -avec cet air sérieux et tranquille qui lui était habituel- qu'elle prenait en main l'entraînement de Rin à l'épée ! L'idée de refuser avait bien effleuré Tohsaka mais... elle connaissait bien son amie. Elle écouterait poliment les arguments de la magus avant de les contrer un à un. Lorsque le Roi des Chevaliers arrêtait une décision, elle n'en démordait que rarement. Pour tout dire, sous ses dehors calmes et conciliants, Artoria était aussi butée qu'un bourricot !

Rin fut rappelée au présent par la voix de son nouveau sensei. Le chevalier commençait la leçon.

\- Je n'ai rien d'un professeur d'escrime. Merlin ou Ector sont bien plus capables que moi en ce domaine. Le but n'est pas de faire de toi un maître d'arme, surtout en quelques jours, juste de te fournir les moyens de survivre le temps qu'un de tes compagnons, Gawain, Lancelot ou moi, ait éliminé ses propres adversaires. Heureusement, tu es athlétique et tu maîtrise déjà les bases d'une forme de combat. Nous pouvons bâtir dessus.

Elle brandit l'épée de bois.

\- Une lame doit être équilibrée, sans ergot dangereux ou barbelures. À ce titre, les épées des draugr sont des horreurs. On a bien plus de chance de se couper un doigt en les maniant que de toucher un ennemi. Il y a deux zones dans une lame. Le "fort de la lame" est sa première moitié.

Du doigt, Artoria montra la partie juste après la garde.

\- Il s'agit de la zone de parade, celle où tu peux donner toute ta force.

Le chevalier toucha ensuite la partie qui se terminait avec la pointe.

\- Le "faible de la lame" est la zone de frappe, là où la lame est la plus rapide. Toute attaque qui doit être rapide se fait avec la pointe, toute attaque visant à briser une garde s'effectue avec le fort de la lame, comme toute parade. L'art de l'escrime est simple, et tout d'application. Il y a sept gardes et sept assiègements...

\- Assiègement ?

Rin butta sur le mot inconnu. Artoria acquiesça et expliqua.

\- Disons des prises, comme dans tes arts de combats à mains nues.

Elle reprit.

\- Il y a sept gardes, les positions dans lesquelles on se trouve au départ ou à l'aboutissement de toute action, et sept assiègements. Chaque garde peut contrer un assiègement, mais est très faible contre un autre. Il faut donc juste utiliser la bonne garde en défense et le bon assiègement en attaque. C'est très simple en fait... c'est juste une histoire de réflexe.

Néanmoins, Rin n'était pas tombée de la dernière pluie.

\- Sauf si on feinte.

Artoria eut un sourire approbateur.

\- Bien sûr. Face à un adversaire qui a de meilleur réflexe, on ne peut que le feinter en prétendant user d'un assiègement pour recourir à un autre. Mais, la plupart du temps, entre deux adversaires de force égale, l'affrontement ressemble à un jeu d'échec. Il faut comprendre qu'au début de toute action, on est en garde. Chaque garde est une position de l'épée et du bouclier. Tous les assiègements ne sont pas possibles à partir de chaque position de départ.

Le chevalier fit quelques mouvements volontairement maladroits avec sa lame, démontrant la difficulté de frapper en hauteur lorsque l'on a la lame baissée ou de frapper à gauche, lorsque l'on est tourné vers la droite.

\- Nos articulations ne nous permettent pas une aisance parfaite dans chaque mouvement et une fois celui-ci lancé, il est très difficile d'en changer la direction. Comme chaque épéiste effectue avec plus ou moins de facilité certains assiègements, on doit adopter des gardes visant à pousser l'adversaire à utiliser certaines attaques qui - aux termes de leur développement - vont les pousser dans une garde particulière qui le placera... en état de vulnérabilité face à sa technique préférée.

Rin affichait à présent un air très attentif.

\- Je comprends la comparaison avec les échecs. Chaque attaque, chaque parade, fait partie d'un enchaînement qui vise à obliger l'ennemi à se retrouver dans une position vulnérable.

\- Exactement.

\- Et en pratique ?

\- Voilà la première garde.

Faisant mine de dégainer l'épée d'entrainement à la hanche, Arturia leva son gantelet gauche à hauteur du visage.

\- Il s'agit de la position que l'on adopte naturellement en tirant la lame. C'est la garde préférée de sire Gawain. Le bouclier protège le visage dans une position idéale pour contrer les attaques dans les lignes hautes, tandis que l'épée peut frapper l'ennemi dans les lignes basses.

\- Bouclier ? Mais tu n'as pas de bouclier !

La remarque de Rin fit sourire Artoria.

\- Tu n'as jamais remarqué que mon gantelet gauche est très différent du droit ?

Évidemment, on ne pouvait manquer de voir que l'avant bras se trouvait couvert par quatre épaisses écailles d'acier. Si la dextre disparaissait dans un gant métallique, la senestre ressemblait plutôt à une moufle où seuls l'index et le pouce pouvait bouger individuellement.

\- Il s'agit d'une targe, un petit bouclier, ici intégré à une pièce d'armure. Il ne sert évidement à rien contre les projectiles, mais reste efficace contre une épée. Il ne vaut mieux pas chercher à bloquer une hache d'arme... du moins si on tient à son bras.

* * *

Creusé dans le rocher calcaire par l'action d'une rivière qui avait depuis changé de cours, l'ouverture ne s'enfonçait guère dans le flanc de la Gorge du Monde, le plus haut sommet de Bordeciel. Pourtant, il s'agissait d'un lieu de cauchemar.

Le sol rocheux était jonché des cadavres de plusieurs chasseurs mutilés et en partie dévorés. Le responsable de ce carnage se dressait non loin. Bavant et féroce, l'ours des cavernes se redressa sur ses pattes arrières avant de pousser un terrible grognement adressé à l'intrus qui violait son territoire. Debout, l'ursidé approchait trois mètres pour une masse d'environ de cinq quintal. Un vrai monstre ! N'importe qui aurait été terrorisé.

Cependant, le fâcheux venu troubler les ripailles du seigneur de la caverne avait lui-même tout du monstre.

Enveloppé de fumée noire, le chevalier d'ébène se convulsa grotesquement. Il venait de se saisir de l'arc d'un des chasseurs. À présent armé, il se renversa en arrière et poussa un cri plus terrible que celui du prédateur anthropophage.

\- RRrrr... RrrRRRR... rRRRrr !

Les flèches encochés et tirés filèrent à un rythme que bien peu d'archers auraient été capables d'égaler. Laissant dans l'air une traînée de fumée noire, les traits se couvraient de veinules pulsant d'un éclat rouge des plus sinistres.

Le barrage de projectiles transperça l'ours des cavernes, le blessant grièvement mais sans parvenir à le tuer. Le monstre se jeta un avant et sa patte chargée de griffes décrivit un arc de cercle. Néanmoins... sans rien toucher. Au dernier instant, Lancelot avait disparu. Sautant au-dessus du plantigrade, il s'était retourné ne l'air, s'accrochant un instant au plafond comme une maléfique araignée. De là, il repartit comme un bolide, pour frapper le crâne des griffes prolongeant ses gantelets et de ses poings, rugissant et criant, alors que d'étranges motifs rouges pulsaient sur son armure.

Sur la corniche au-dessus de ce combat sans merci, un deuxième chevalier se tenait en première garde. Son regard ne quittait pas un ours à peine plus petit. L'homme aux cheveux blonds, en armure de plates rouges, était bien sûr, sire Gawain. Comme son adversaire fonçait sur lui, il abattit son épée en une succession rapide d'arcs de cercle enflammés. Certes, Aubéclat ne pouvait se comparer à Galatine, mais il s'agissait d'un Noble Phantasme, et même d'une arme forgée par une divinité. La fourrure brûlée, l'ours des cavernes roula au bas de la pente pour rejoindre la victime de Lancelot.

\- Avec celui là, cela fait dix, non ?

Gawain s'était tourné vers Lancelot, mais ce dernier se contenta d'un grognement bas, presque mélodieux. Le chevalier du soleil haussa les épaules. Pourquoi essayait-il de faire la conversation au meurtrier de ses frères ?

Sortis de la caverne, il longea la rivière jusqu'à un pont de pierre aux pieds des Sept Mille Marches qui conduisaient au monastère des Grises-barbes. Un Nordique chauve et un elfe noir barbu, adossé à la rambarde du pont, interrompirent leur discussion à la vue du chevalier noir. Même si l'aura de ténèbres s'était dissipée et que les lignes rouges sur son armure ne se voyaient plus, l'éclat écarlate qui filtrait par la visière suffisait à terrifier ceux qui le voyaient.

Parvenu à Fort-Ivar petite localité vivant de l'agriculture, de l'élevage et de sa scierie, sire Gawain se dirige vers cette dernière. La propriétaire des lieux, Temba Grandbras, essuya ses mains sur son tablier et les regarda avec espoir.

S'inclinant, une main sur le cœur, Gawain répandit le contenu de son sac sur le plancher.

\- Madame, ce chevalier revient victorieux, vous avez réclamé les peaux de dix ours, les voici.

\- Maudit ours, à se faire les griffes sur le tronc des arbres, ils rendaient tout ce bois inexploitable. Merci, vous m'avez sauvé de la faillite. Vous êtes un vrai héros.

Sire Gawain baissa la tête, sans abandonner son air impassible.

\- Madame, il n'y a rien d'héroïque. Je ne fais que mon devoir de chevalier.

Il y avait une petite récompense. Avec le prix en nourriture pour garder son roi de bonne humeur, et acheter les joyaux nécessaires aux sortilèges de damoiselle Tohsaka, cela n'était pas à dédaigner. Comme il entrait dans l'auberge du village, toujours suivi par Lancelot, Rin s'accrocha à son bras.

Elle semblait épuisée et effondrée.

\- Gawain, essayez de dire à Artoria que c'est une très mauvaise idée de m'entraîner.

Curieux, il la regarda un instant, notant les bleus et ses jambes flageolantes.

\- Que c'est-il passé, damoiselle Tohsaka ?

\- Il y a que c'est un monstre !

Le regard du chevalier du soleil dériva vers son roi. La petite jeune femme avait retirée son armure. Buvant avec élégance une boisson que la serveuse venait de lui porter, le "monstre" ressemblait à la personnification du contentement. Comme Artoria sentait le regard de son chevalier, elle lui retourna un sourire angélique.

Le lion de Bretagne avait planté ses crocs dans une biche innocente, et sire Gawain - tout chevalier de la Table Ronde qu'il était - ne se sentait pas encore assez suicidaire pour se mettre entre sa proie et lui.

\- Damoiselle Tohsaka, vous exagérez mon roi ne désire que vous apprendre à vous battre pour vous sauver la vie.

La jeune magus ne semblait pas convaincu.

\- J'ai surtout l'impression d'être un jouet mâchonné par un chien féroce.

C'était exactement ça, à part sire Kay et sire Lancelot, qui devaient être masochistes, tous les chevaliers de la Table Ronde avaient rapidement appris à décliner ce genre d'échanges "amicaux" avec leur roi. Ce dernier semblait viscéralement incapable de retenir ses coups.


	22. Chapter 22 Les Grises-barbes

-Âtrefeu, 13e jour, 4E 201-

Marchant au-dessus des nuages, les voyageurs escaladant les Sept Mille Marches découvraient le paysage de Bordeciel depuis le plus haut pic de tout Tamériel. D'abord, au-dessus d'eux, il y avait le ciel. Vide de toute nuée, il offrait à l'infini un bleu céruléen. Le soleil y brillait, aveuglant... bien que la température soit glaciale.

Ensuite, la Gorge du Monde s'offrait dans toute sa splendeur. Ils avaient dépassé depuis longtemps le niveau des neiges éternelles. Il n'y avait plus d'arbres à cette altitude. La neige enveloppait tout d'un blanc manteau. Le vent, qui soufflait sur les pentes abruptes, chassait des voiles de flocon. Seuls quelques rochers déchiquetés et des falaises émergeaient de cet écrin immaculé.

Un long ruban de vapeur sortit des lèvres de Rin Tohsaka comme elle s'appuyait sur une des colonnes de pierres qui jalonnaient l'escalier pour regarder en contrebas. La jeune magus, boudinée par d'épaisses fourrures, claquait pourtant des dents.

Un pic émergeait des nuages, vers l'ouest. Par les déchirures dans ce voile malaxé par les vents d'altitude, on discernait un paysage rocheux chaotique, recouvert par la neige. Un défilé encaissé que dominaient des arêtes aiguës.

\- Je crois que c'est le passage d'Helgen.

Derrière elle, un deuxième personnage -vêtu de fourrures tout aussi épaisses- la regardait avec inquiétude.

\- Assurément. Toutefois, vous ne devriez pas vous pencher ainsi, damoiselle Tohsaka. Cela pourrait être dangereux.

La Japonaise se retourna vers le preux, les poings sur les hanches et tapant du pied dans la neige.

\- Écoutez bien, sire Gawain chevalier du soleil de la Table Ronde et neveu préféré du roi Arthur, je suis grande et je sais parfaitement prendre soin de ma personne. Je n'ai pas besoin que... ahhh...

Le pied de la magus glissa sur une des marches fendillée par le gel et elle manqua de tomber. Néanmoins, Gawain avait d'excellents réflexes et la rattrapa.

\- Vous allez bien, damoiselle Tohsaka ?

Rin vira à l'incarnat le plus parfait alors que le sang affluait à son visage. Consciente des bras du chevalier qui entouraient ses épaules et surtout d'avoir une fois de plus gaffé au plus mauvais moment. Il s'agissait d'une sorte de malédiction. Bien que surnommée "miss perfect" à son lycée, Rin Tohsaka cachait sous ses dehors de pure jeune fille et de parfait magus, une propension à la maladresse, dans ses paroles comme dans ses actes. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un problème fréquent, mais cela survenait toujours au pire moment et souvent de manière hilarante... pour les autres.

\- Je... vais bien... tout le monde peut faire un faux mouvement.

Rin rit de manière forcée, tournant le visage pour ne pas voir celui - trop proche - du chevalier.

\- Certes. Mais vous comprenez pourquoi je vous prévenais de ne pas vous pencher.

\- Dument noté. Vous pourriez me lâcher à présent !

Gawain obtempéra, reculant de trois pas avant de s'incliner, une main sur le cœur. De son côté, Rin se remit en marche en morigénant à voix basse. Cette longue escalade l'épuisait. Depuis des heures, ils ne voyaient que des marches de pierre.

Immobile, une vingtaine de mètres en avant, Artoria la regarda monter vers elle. Comme Rin s'arrêtait une nouvelle fois pour souffler, le roi de Bretagne désigna le long passage devant eux. L'escalier y était particulièrement raide, passant par un étroit ravin qui conduisait à une grotte peu profonde.

\- Ce passage va être pénible. N'hésite pas à t'arrêter plutôt qu'à t'épuiser par fierté mal placée.

Rin grimaça. Artoria avait probablement raison de la mettre en garde... non qu'elle l'admettrait à voix haute.

Suivie de Lancelot du Lac, Artoria Pendragon entama l'ascension de cette section de l'immense escalier. Les marches, usées par les années et le passage d'innombrables pèlerins, ne formaient pas une volée bien ordonnée. Il s'agissait juste de longues pierres plates disposées régulièrement, de manière à servir de points d'appuis solides.

Dans le goulet pierreux, le vent glacé gémissait comme une âme en peine, soulevant des flocons qui flagellaient les joues et qui aveuglaient. Toutefois, un grognement fort reconnaissable poussa Artoria à dégainer Caliburn.

\- Troll !

Le monstre, une variété arctique couverte de fourrure blanche, se trouvait au-dessus d'eux, sautant sur place, et agitant ses longs bras de singe, il cherchait à effrayer les arrivants. Ce manège précédait toujours la charge de l'anthropoïde.

Lancelot tira trois flèches en succession rapide. Les traits filèrent, laissant derrière eux une légère fumée noire. Touché deux fois, le troll se jeta au sol avant de se ruer en avant. L'accueil d'Artoria fut chaleureux :

\- **Fus** !

Le cri frappa le monstre qui chancela, lui offrant une faille opportune. L'épée dorée décrivit un arc, ouvrant une profonde balafre dans la poitrine du grand singe. La lame poissée d'écarlate revint s'enfoncer dans la hanche du troll qui tomba sur ses antérieurs en poussant un cri rauque.

La troisième attaque - en pointe- transperça la poitrine pour ressortir entre les épaules. Artoria poussa le cadavre qui tomba en arrière avant de l'immobiliser sous son pied pour extraire Caliburn de la plaie.

L'incident ayant été réglé, l'ascension reprit. Après avoir contourné une avancée rocheuse, ils découvrirent un bâtiment étrange en haut des marches.

Il s'agissait d'une construction de granite, assez basse et en forme de barre, fermant le chemin. Le Haut Hrothgar avait une apparence irrégulière. Sa façade s'ornait d'avancées et de renforts de formes variables. Les fenêtres - de simples obscurs- s'ouvraient sans réel plan. La neige et des stalagmites de glace recouvraient l'ensemble.

On pouvait voir deux portes de bronze, de part et d'autre d'une tour, un double escalier permettait de les rejoindre. Chacune de ses entrées était surmontée d'une tête de dragon sculptée.

Les portes de bronze se refermèrent bruyamment derrière le quatuor. Rin sursauta nerveusement, regardant autour d'elle. Plusieurs braseros et une rangée de bougies irrégulièrement placées illuminaient une pièce sur deux niveaux. Les charbons ardents créaient d'étranges jeux d'ombre, en particulier autour des têtes de dragon sculptées qui saillaient dans la maçonnerie. On les aurait juré vivantes et prêtes à Crier, à l'instar de leurs modèles. Il n'y avait aucun meuble, hormis des tapis au sol et quelques grandes poteries alignées au pied de l'estrade de pierre qui se trouvaient face à eux.

Avec un étrange synchronisme, quatre vieillards venaient de surgir de divers passages et convergeaient vers eux. Ils portaient des coules monacales de couleur grise, agrémentées de fourrure. Un luxe qui n'avait rien d'inutile, vu que leur monastère se trouvait bâtie au flanc d'une montagne glacée.

L'un des habitants des lieux marcha vers Artoria et s'immobilisa à quelques pas d'elle. Il avait une barbe grise et nouée. On ne voyait pas ses cheveux cachés par son capuchon. Cependant, dans la pénombre, ses yeux brillaient d'une profonde sagesse.

\- Donc... l'Enfant de dragon apparait en ce moment précis.

Le Roi des Chevaliers s'inclina légèrement.

\- Moi, Artoria Pendragon, je réponds à votre appel.

La voix de la jeune femme avait beau être douce, cette soie gainait de l'acier. Comme elle répondait, tous sentirent cette force. Le Grise-barbe approuva de la tête :

\- Voyons d'abord si vous avez vraiment le don. Montrez-nous, Enfant de dragon. Faites-nous entendre votre voix.

\- Vous voulez que j'utilise le Thu'um sur vous ?

Artoria parut surprise, mais son vis-à-vis répondit en souriant.

\- Ne craignez rien. Votre Cri ne peut nous faire aucun mal. Frappez-nous avec le pouvoir de votre Voix.

Sa décision prise, le Roi des Chevaliers prit une inspiration puis...

\- **Fus** !

L'air trembla comme le Cri quittait les lèvres d'Artoria, renversant les jarres qui se brisèrent au sol alors qu'un voile de poussière se soulevait. Trois des Grise-barbes, touchées par la puissance du premier mot du Déferlement, chancelèrent.

\- Alors vous êtes l'Enfant de dragon. Soyez la bienvenue au Haut Hrothgar... vous et vos compagnons.

L'homme en robe grise s'approcha un peu plus d'Artoria, écartant les bras en un geste d'accueil.

\- Je suis maître Arngeir. Je parle au nom des Grise-barbes. À présent, dites-moi, Enfant de dragon, pourquoi vous présentez-vous devant nous ?

\- Ne m'avez-vous pas appelé, après que j'ai absorbé l'âme du dragon Mirmulnir ?

\- C'est exact. Notre rôle est de vous apprendre ce que signifie être un Enfant de dragon.

\- Votre rôle ?

\- Nous sommes les Grise-barbes, ceux qui pratiquent la discipline de la Voix. Nous vivons ici, au Haut Hrothgar, sur cette montagne sacrée consacrée à Kynareth. Nous communions par la Voix avec le ciel et tentons d'atteindre l'équilibre entre notre moi intérieur et extérieur.

\- Que signifie être un Enfant de dragon ?

\- C'est à vous qu'il revient de le découvrir, nous vous montrons le chemin, pas la destination.

Artoria acquiesça lentement.

\- Très bien, je suis venue pour apprendre.

\- Vous avez montré que vous aviez le talent inné, Enfant de dragon. Mais, avez-vous la discipline et le tempérament nécessaire pour suivre la voie qui vous a été tracé ? Cela reste à voir.

S'éloignant de quelques pas, Arngeir montra une section carrée du sol avec un dallage différent.

\- Venez près de nous, Enfant de dragon.

Dans le bruissement de son armure, Artoria rejoignit l'emplacement qu'on lui désignait et fit face à Arngeir. Son expression resta imperturbable et son regard se posait calmement sur le porte-parole des Grises-barbes. Ses bras simplement le long du corps, sans nulle nervosité visible. Pourtant Rin se doutait que la petite femme devait être anxieuse. Elles en avaient discuté en venant au Haut Hrothgar. Sa faculté à dévorer l'âme des dragons devait avoir un rapport avec la mystérieuse mission qu'on lui avait confié... sauver Nirn, le monde sur lequel ils venaient d'arriver.

Arngeir reprit la parole :

\- Sans entraînement, vous avez déjà accomplis le premier pas dans la projection de votre Voix en un Thu'um, un Cri. Maintenant, nous allons voir si vous avez l'envie et les capacités d'apprendre. Lorsque vous criez, vous parlez dans le langage des dragons. De plus, votre Sang de dragon vous donne une capacité innée à assimiler les Mots de Puissance. Tous les Cris sont formés de trois Mots de Puissance. Chaque fois que vous apprenez un nouveau mot, votre Cri gagne en force. Maître Einarth va vous initier au "Ro", le second Mot du Déferlement. Ro signifie "équilibre" dans la langue des dragons. Combinez-le avec Fus - "Force" - pour que votre Thu'um soit plus précis.

Un des Grises-barbes, celui que leur porte-parole avait appelé Einarth, fit deux pas vers Artoria. La tête penché, il cria en direction du sol.

\- **Ro** !

Et... la pierre se brisa dans bruit sourd. Les fractures qui venaient de naître sous l'emprise du Mot n'avaient rien d'aléatoires. Elles venaient de dessiner des lettres cunéiformes d'où sourdait une énergie rouge. Comme Artoria regardait ces signes, elle entendit le même chœur de voix masculine qui lui avait signalé la présence d'un Mot de Pouvoir sur un Mur. L'instant d'après, le murmure montait crescendo comme des vrilles de lumière l'entouraient.

Arngeir attendit que l'aura se soit dissipée pour reprendre son explication.

\- Il ne vous a fallu qu'un instant pour acquérir un nouveau Mot... vous avez réellement le don. Néanmoins, apprendre un Mot de Pouvoir n'est que la première étape... vous devez le débloquer par une méditation constante et la pratique quotidienne qui vous permettront d'en comprendre le sens. Tout au moins, c'est ainsi que nous - les Grises-barbes- apprenons les Cris. L'Enfant de dragon peut absorber directement la force vitale et la connaissance d'un dragon qu'il a abattu. Pour votre initiation, maître Einarth va vous autoriser à puiser dans sa compréhension du "Ro". De cette manière, nous pourrons voir à quelle vitesse vous pouvez maîtriser un nouveau Thu'um.

Einarth s'approcha une nouvelle fois du Roi des Chevaliers. Il s'inclina en avant, écartant les bras en une forme de salut. Des spires d'énergie se formèrent, l'unissant à Artoria et déversant en elle une forme de puissance. Le phénomène rappelait ce qui s'était passé après la mort du dragon Mirmulnir... à la différence que le vieil homme ne semblait pas autrement affecté.

\- Utilisez le cri Déferlement pour attaquer les cibles lorsqu'elles apparaissent.

Un des Grises-barbes s'avança :

\- **Fiik**...** Lo**...** Sah** !

Le Cri se condensa sous une forme humaine translucide et incolore. Le fantôme portait la même robe que son créateur et, sous la capuche, on devinait les mêmes traits.

Artoria cria :

\- **Fus**...** Ro** !

Le spectre se délita. Mais, visiblement, la démonstration ne suffit pas à Arngeir .

\- Très bien, recommencez !

Pressant une main sur le dos de la jeune femme, il lui transmit une partie de sa force vitale pour qu'elle puisse Crier sans souffrir du temps de latence entre deux utilisations du Thu'um. La seconde apparition d'un spectre et sa destruction furent une redite du premier test. Et, après cela, Arngeir demanda encore à Artoria de répéter l'exercice. Ce troisième test, cependant, sembla le satisfaire.

\- Impressionnant. Votre Thu'um est très précis. Vous êtes un élève prometteur, Enfant de dragon. Nous allons vous faire passer l'épreuve suivante dans la cour. Suivez maître Borri.

Rin, Gawain et Lancelot mirent leurs pas dans ceux d'Artoria sans que les Grises-barbes ne s'y opposent. La cour que venait de mentionner Arngeir se trouvait de l'autre côté du Haut Hrothgar. Sous une haute tour semblable à un minaret brûlait un vaste brasier. Entre ce dernier et les portes que la petite troupe venait de franchir, il y avait un espace libre. La neige, piétinée et boueuse, indiquait que l'endroit était fréquemment visité par les pratiquants du Thu'um.

Maître Borri s'arrêta là, avant de se retourner pour faire face à Artoria. Derrière eux, Arngeir reprit la parole.

\- Cette fois, nous allons voir comment vous apprenez un nouveau Cri. Je note que vous possédez déjà une connaissance partielle de l'Impulsion. Maître Borri va vous enseigner "Nah", le second mot de l'Impulsion, Nah signifie la "Furie".

Rin fronça un instant les sourcils, puis se rappela qu'Artoria avait absorbé plusieurs mots de pouvoir en s'approchant des Murs de Mots que l'on trouvait dans les anciennes ruines.

Le vieillard en robe grise se pencha.

\- **Nah** !

Comme la première fois, le sol se fractura pour former des lettres cunéiformes chargées d'énergie.

\- Vous devez entendre le Mot résonner en vous avant d'être capable de le projeter en un Thu'um.

Tout en écoutant les conseils d'Arngeir, Artoria s'était penchée sur les signes rougeoyants. L'attente fut brève, une nouvelle fois leur puissance se déversa en elle.

\- Approchez de Maître Borri pour qu'il puisse vous faire don de sa connaissance du "Wuld". La "Tornade", le premier Mot de l'Impulsion.

Les spires lumineuses s'enroulèrent autour du Roi des Chevaliers, déversant le savoir de l'enseignant à l'élève. Arngeir acquiesça.

\- Je me demande à quelle vitesse vous pouvez maîtriser un nouveau Cri. Maître Wulfgar va vous faire une démonstration de l'Impulsion. Puis, il vous laissera la place.

Le Grise-barbe en question rejoignit un espace entre deux colonnes de pierre. En face, on voyait un portail formé par des battants d'une grille de métal.

\- Maître Borri.

Sur l'ordre d'Arngeir, Borri se tourna vers la grille pour faire entendre son Thu'um :

\- **Bex** !

Et sans qu'il n'ait besoin de la toucher, les deux battants du portail s'ouvrirent. Aussitôt ce fut au tour de Wulfgar de crier :

\- **Wuld**... **Nah**... **Kest** !

Le Parleur - sous l'emprise du Cri- courut comme le vent, à peine discernable pour l'œil ordinaire. Il franchit le passage et la grille se referma derrière lui... bien qu'elle ne soit restée ouverte qu'une poignée de secondes et que la distance qu'il venait de parcourir soit supérieure à une trentaine de mètres.

\- Maintenant, c'est votre tour, Enfant de dragon. Tenez-vous près de moi.

Artoria s'avança jusqu'à l'endroit d'où Wulfgar était parti, tandis que maître Arngeir continuait ses explications.

\- Maître Borri va ouvrir la porte. Utilisez votre cri de Déferlement pour la franchir avant qu'elle ne se referme.

Inconsciemment, Rin retint son souffle. Néanmoins, ce qui suivit ne dura que le temps du battement d'un cil. Borri venait à peine d'ouvrir la porte que la voix d'Artoria claquait dans le vent des sommets.

\- **Wuld **!

La petite femme en armure ne laissa derrière elle qu'une image floue, courant comme le vent, avant de s'immobiliser derrière la porte qui n'avait même pas commencé à se refermer.

Comme Artoria revenait vers maître Arngeir, ce dernier montra les signes d'une évidente surprise.

\- La rapidité avec laquelle vous avez maîtrisé ce nouveau Thu'um est... stupéfiante. J'avais entendu des histoires sur les capacités de l'Enfant de dragon, mais de là à le voir de mes propres yeux.

Le Roi des Chevaliers accueillit ces félicitations avec humilité.

\- Merci, maître. J'ai entendu dire que les Grises-barbes devaient méditer durant des années sur un mot pour le maîtriser.

\- Vous avez reçu un don que nous n'avons pas. Vous devez en trouver la raison pour pouvoir l'utiliser au mieux. N'oubliez pas que le pouvoir ne remplace pas la sagesse.

\- Je garderais cela à l'esprit, maître Arngeir.

Le porte-parole des Grises-barbes parut se rasséréner et eut même un léger sourire.

\- Vous montrez une maturité surprenante pour votre jeune âge. J'avoue que je m'étais inquiété en découvrant qu'un tel pouvoir avait été donné à une si jeune fille. Toutefois, j'ai un autre motif d'étonnement. J'aimerais que vous répondiez à une de mes questions. Voyez-vous, les Grises-barbes savent sentir l'écho des Cris, c'est comme cela que nous avons appris votre existence. Et je perçois autour de vous quelque chose qui ressemble au souffle d'un Mot... sans en être un. Bien que ma connaissance de l'Art de la Voix ne soit surpassée que par Paarthurnax, notre maître à tous, jamais je n'ai ressenti quelque chose comme cela. Pourriez-vous m'expliquer quel est ce pouvoir draconnique qui émane de vous, Enfant de dragon ?

Artoria prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir, avant de faire face.

\- Il serait peut-être plus simple que je vous montre. Éloignez-vous de moi, maître, pour votre propre sécurité.

Le Roi des Chevaliers attendit que le cercle des Grises-barbes se soit largement agrandi pour dégainer Caliburn.

\- Aaaaaah

La voix d'Artoria, d'abord basse et grave, commença à monter en volume. Une aura bleutée se mit à scintiller autour d'elle. Les yeux fermés, profondément concentrée, la jeune femme continuait à puiser de la puissance dans son Cœur de dragon.

\- AAAAAAAAAHHHH

Soudain de formidables arcs électriques surgirent. Ils émanaient d'Artoria et frappaient le sol autour d'elle. "Prana burst" pensa Rin. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait son amie utiliser son plein pouvoir. Caliburn, brandie vers le ciel, s'entoura de lumière dorée et l'aura du Roi des Chevaliers prit celle même couleur.

Elle rouvrit les yeux, pour fixer Arngeir et les autres Grises-barbes.

\- Je suis un dragon sous forme humaine. Mon épée est mon souffle.

Le porte-parole des résidents du Haut Hrothgar semblait incrédule.

\- Un dragon sous forme humaine ? Tous les Enfants de dragon possèdent le pouvoir du Sang de dragon, car ce sont des dragons incarnés dans le corps de mortels... mais vous... vous avez aussi un Cœur de dragon. Cela ne s'est jamais vu avant... Comment est-ce possible ?

\- Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que j'ai trois parents. Le père qui m'a engendré, la mère qui m'a portée... et le dragon qui m'a donné mon âme. Il s'agit du résultat d'un rituel conduit par un grand mage pour me permettre de pouvoir brandir l'Épée Dorée des Victorieux.

Artoria mit une main sur son sein gauche.

\- Mon cœur humain a été transformé par cette essence draconnique, me permettant d'accumuler une puissance magique dont les mages ne peuvent que rêver.

\- Stupéfiant...

Artoria laissa l'aura dorée se dissiper. S'appuyant sur l'épée, elle s'efforçait à présent de reprendre son souffle. L'explosion de puissance semblait l'avoir épuisée.

\- Hélas... mon Cœur est encore immature. Dans mon état actuel, l'utilisation du Prana Burst prélève une large part de ma force.

\- Prenez le cœur des dragons abattus. Vous devriez être capable d'absorber une partie de leur puissance.

La réponse d'Arngeir surprit Artoria.

\- Lorsque j'ai approché Mirmulnir, il s'est embrasé... ne laissant que des os et quelques écailles.

Le porte-parole des Grises-barbes approuva du menton.

\- La puissance de ce dragon ne devait pas être compatible avec la vôtre. Si vous rencontrez un Dovah dont le cœur n'est pas consumé après sa mort, il devrait s'illuminer de flammes bleues si vous le touchez. Pressez-le contre votre propre poitrine et il disparaîtra. Vous récupérerez alors une partie de la puissance du ver ailé que vous venez d'abattre... c'est en tout cas ce qui se passe entre dragons.

Arngeir secoua la tête.

\- J'ai l'impression que nous n'allons pas être à court de surprises vous concernant, Enfant de dragon. En tout cas, cela ne change rien à notre devoir. Et vous me semblez prête pour votre dernière épreuve.

\- En quoi consiste-t-elle, maître ?

\- Retrouvez la corne de Jurgen Parlevent, notre fondateur, dans sa tombe au sein du temple ancien d'Ustengrav. Donnez-moi votre carte.

Comme Artoria s'exécutait, le vieil homme indiqua un endroit au nord de Morthal, dans les marais de la Hjaal.

\- Voilà où se déroulera votre épreuve. Restez fidèle à l'Art de la Voix, et vous vous en sortirez.

\- Qui est Jurgen Parlevent ?

\- Il était un grand chef de guerre des anciens nordiques, un maître de la Voix ou autrement dit un Parleur. Après le désastre du Mont Écarlate et l'annihilation de l'armée nordique, il passa de nombreuses années à méditer sur cette terrible défaite. Il en vint à réaliser que les dieux avaient punis les Nordiques pour leur arrogance et leur usage blasphématoire de la Voix. Il fut le premier à comprendre que la Voix devait uniquement servir à louer et glorifier les dieux et non pour la vanité des hommes. Après cela, la maîtrise de la Voix de Jurgen Parlevent ne rencontra plus d'obstacle et l'Art de la Voix vit le jour.

Artoria fonça légèrement les sourcils.

\- Vous semblez différencier les Parleurs, les maîtres de la Voix, de l'Art de la Voix. Dans les deux cas, il s'agit pourtant d'utilisateurs du Thu'um.

Arngeir parut content que le Roi des Chevaliers pose cette question.

\- Les Cris sont propres aux dragons. Savez-vous pourquoi les mortels peuvent aussi crier ?

\- Je l'ignore, maître.

\- La Voix était un présent de la déesse Kynareth, à l'aube des temps. Elle donna aux mortels la capacité à parler comme les dragons le font. Toutefois, ce cadeau fut bien souvent improprement utilisé. La Voix ne doit servir qu'à glorifier les dieux. La véritable maîtrise de la Voix ne peut être obtenue que quant votre esprit, votre moi intérieur, se trouve en harmonie avec vos actions, votre moi extérieur. C'est dans la contemplation du ciel, domaine de Kynareth, et la pratique de la Voix, que nous cherchons à réaliser cet équilibre.

\- Je ne vous comprends pas, maître Arngeir, pourquoi m'aidez-vous dans ce cas ? Je ne corresponds pas à votre définition du bon usage de la Voix.

Le sourire du porte-parole des Grises-barbes s'accentua. Visiblement, les réactions de son élève lui plaisaient.

\- Dans ce domaine, comme dans beaucoup d'autres, l'Enfant de dragon fait exception à toutes les règles. Si la Voix est un présent de Kynareth, le Sang de dragon vous a été donné par Akatosh. Comment accepter un don et refuser l'autre ? Bien que nous nous soyons dévoués aux cours des siècles à aider d'autres Enfants de dragon, n'oubliez pas que votre don transcende les restrictions qui lient les autres mortels.

Artoria se rembrunit.

\- Mais suis-je vraiment ce que vous appelez un Enfant de dragon ? Mon âme de dragon ne m'a pas été donnée par Akatosh.

\- Ah, je vois... vous pensez au rituel qui vous a donné naissance. Cela n'a aucune importance. Vous pouvez crier spontanément, vous avez le Sang de dragon, vous êtes un Enfant de dragon. Absorber les âmes des dragons est un présent d'Akatosh. Que cela soit une malédiction ou une bénédiction a été sujet à de nombreux débats aux cours des siècles. En tout cas, ce que vous avez appris en quelques jours a demandé plusieurs années aux plus doués d'entre nous. Certains croient que les Enfants de dragon sont des envoyés des dieux en période de troubles. Mais nous en discuterons plus avant lorsque vous serez prête.

\- Lorsque je serais prête ? Que me cachez-vous ?

Le visage d'Arngeir se durcit imperceptiblement.

\- Les Grises-barbes savent évidemment des choses que vous ne connaissez pas. Cela ne veut pas dire que vous soyez préparée à les comprendre. Ne laissez pas votre maîtrise actuelle de la Voix vous pousser à l'arrogance. La soif de pouvoir a provoqué la chute de nombreux Enfants de dragon, avant vous.

\- Il y a d'autres Enfants de dragon ?

\- Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que vous êtes le seul Enfant de dragon de ce présent âge à nous avoir été révélé.

Artoria réfléchit un instant.

\- Je trouve étrange que les dragons réapparaissent juste après mon arrivée en Bordeciel. Je ne crois pas à ce genre de coïncidence.

Arngeir approuva vivement.

\- Qu'un Enfant de dragon apparaisse à ce moment précis ne saurait être un accident. Votre destiné est liée au retour des dragons. Vous devez vous concentrer sur le contrôle de votre Voix, et bientôt votre chemin vous apparaîtra très clairement.

Comme la jeune femme n'avait plus de question, elle s'inclina devant maître Arngeir.

\- Je vous remercie, maître, je garderais à l'esprit ce que vous m'avez appris sur le bon usage de la Voix et continuerais à m'entraîner.

\- C'est bon à entendre. Toutefois, ne cherchez pas à restreindre votre usage de la Voix. C'est un don d'Akatosh lui-même. Vous l'avez reçu parce qu'il était nécessaire à l'accomplissement de votre destin. Tant que vous n'oubliez pas que votre Voix est au service d'Akatosh, vous resterez sur la bonne route.

Arngeir s'inclina pour saluer, écartant les bras.

\- Le Ciel au dessus, la Voix au dedans.

Les portes de bronze se refermèrent derrière eux. À nouveau, le quatuor se trouvait face aux Sept Mille Marches. Sire Gawain s'inclina devant Artoria.

\- Même les dieux de ce monde, reconnaissent que vous êtes le plus magnifique des rois. Je me permets de vous féliciter de vos nouveaux pouvoirs.

À sa matière inimitable, sire Lancelot se joignit aux félicitations du premier chevalier.

\- ArRRr... thu.. uRrrR !

\- Merci Gawain, merci Lancelot.

Rin Tohsaka se tenait devant une statue de Tiber Septim coiffé d'un casque ailé et écrasant un serpent sous ses pieds, examinant l'inscription sur la plaque.

\- Tu n'absorbais pas les âmes de dragon en Bretagne... n'est-ce pas ? En tout cas aucune légende arthurienne ne mentionne un tel pouvoir.

\- Non... bien sûr que non.

\- Dans ce cas, tu l'as reçu après ton arrivée. Les Grises-barbes disent qu'il s'agit d'un don d'Akatosh. Ce dernier est le dieu dragon, le roi des Aedra, chef de ce panthéon. Il est à la fois le père des dragons de Nirn, le dieu du temps et le dieu solaire. Les elfes l'adorent sous le nom d'Auri-el ou Auriel. Le Graal a bien mentionné une mission...

\- Oui, sauver Nirn, on n'en a déjà parlé.

Rin se retourna sur Artoria, levant un doigt comme à chaque fois qu'elle faisait la leçon à son amie.

\- Et bien, il semble que le commanditaire soit Akatosh. Alors nous nous rendons à ce tombeau... euh... Usten... usted... Usquelquechose ?

\- Ustengrav, corrigea calment Artoria.

\- Voilà, pour trouver la corne de ce Jurgen Marchevent...

\- Parlevent !

\- ... avant de revenir ici te faire reconnaître comme Enfant de dragon.

Artoria secoua la tête.

\- Non... cette tâche est sans doute la plus importante qui m'ait été confiée, il y a - cependant- qu'elle n'est pas la plus urgente. Hier, pendant notre jour de repos, un messager est venu me trouver. Il m'a remis une lettre qui m'a été envoyée par Falk Barbebraise, le chambellan du jarl Eilisif au Palais Bleu. Il n'a pas été explicite, ne voulant pas confier d'éléments importants à une lettre pouvant être interceptée. Néanmoins, il a mentionné le rituel que nous avons interrompu à la Grotte du Crâne de Loup.

Les yeux de Rin s'étrécirent brusquement. Un bras passé sur le ventre, se frottant le menton, elle se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse.

\- Cela ne peut vouloir dire qu'une seule chose... Potéma a bien réussis à se maintenir sous forme éthérée après que nous ayons interrompu le rituel.

Artoria approuva.

\- Et la Reine-louve est de retour.

\- N'empêche... Le roi Olaf, l'Aigle Carmin, le roi Borgas, Potéma... et même Ulfric, qui prétend au titre de Haut-Roi, le nombre de tes ennemis qui ont porté une couronne est impressionnant.

Sire Gawain s'inclina, une main sur le cœur, devant Rin.

\- Damoiselle Tohsaka, le destin du vrai roi et de s'opposer aux tyrans et aux prétendants.


	23. Chapter 23 Le retour de la Reine-louve

-Âtrefeu, 15e jour, 4E 201-

Le garde, adossé à une colonne à l'entrée du Palais Bleu, rectifia instinctivement sa position à l'arrivée du quatuor. La petite femme qui marchait en tête avait ce genre d'effet sur ceux qui la voyaient. D'abord, parce que sa beauté attirait le regard. Ses cheveux, réunis en une natte enroulée à l'arrière du crâne, semblaient être des fils d'or, ses yeux, des émeraudes. Sa longue robe froufroutant à chacun de ses mouvements, elle avait un air royal. Toutefois, des gantelets de métal couvraient ses mains jusqu'à ses avant-bras, un corselet souligné de quelques traits bleus serrait sa poitrine, tandis qu'une sorte de jupe de lames de métal couvraient ses flancs, des hanches à ses chevilles. Elle marchait calmement, son armure cliquetant à chaque mouvement, tandis ses bottes de métal crissaient dans les graviers.

Instinctivement, le garde déglutit.

Artoria Pendragon... Son arrivée, hier, et son installation à l'auberge du "Ragnard pervers" avait rapidement alimenté les ragots de la ville. Elle ne pouvait pas passer inaperçue, surtout avec la compagnie qui ne la quittait jamais. D'abord, les deux preux. Le premier, beau, blond, chevaleresque et galant faisait se regrouper sur son passage les jeunes femmes encore à marier. Rougissantes et pouffant entre elles, ces derniers rêvaient sur sire Gawain. Après tout, sanglé dans sa magnifique armure de plates brétonnes, il avait tout du noble défendeur de la veuve et de l'orphelin. L'épée à sa hanche appartenait aux légendes de Tamriel, Aubéclat, l'arme de la déesse Méridia.

Il faisait un contraste frappant avec le chevalier noir qui marchait à ses côtés. Plus grand, celui-ci portait un harnois complet aux détails étrangement flous. Par la vente de vision, on ne discernait qu'une lumière rouge. Certains disaient qu'il s'agissait d'un homme maudit, et fou. d'autres croyaient qu'il s'agissait d'un daedra d'Oblivion. En tout cas, voilà ce que l'on murmurait... car nul n'osait l'approcher, il semblait d'ailleurs incapable de parler, se contentant de grogner et de rugir. Sa puissance et ses prouesses guerrières en avaient terrifié plus d'un. La rumeur voulait que ce... Lancelot du Lac ait tué le dragon Mirmulnir.

Fermant la marche, il y avait aussi cette étrange jeune fille, coiffée de couettes. Sa tunique rouge ornée d'une croix blanche la moulait étroitement, aussi indécente que sa jupe noire trop courte. On la disait originaire d'Akavir, une mage utilisant des sortilèges inconnus grâce à l'énergie qu'elle stockait dans des joyaux. Cette Tohsaka Rin se faisait surtout remarquer par son étrange beauté, ses yeux bridés... et sa langue acérée.

Chacun des accompagnateurs de dame Pendragon aurait attiré rumeurs et racontars, s'il était venu seul à Solitude. Il faut dire que les gens attendaient avec avidité la nouveauté, l'inconnu. Un effet de mode...

Toutefois, l'intérêt pour le jeune chevalier féminin qui dirigeait leur groupe ne faisait que s'attiser. Moins de deux mois après son apparition en Bordeciel, Artoria Pendragon s'était déjà faite un nom. La liste de ses exploits ne cessait de s'allonger : chefs brigands éliminés, monstres tués, repaires de vampires nettoyés... Il avait suffis de quelques semaines à cette très jeune fille pour égaler la renommée de guerriers du double de son âge.

Plus, son comportement à la bataille de Korvenjund et, surtout, la manière dont elle avait commandé au cours du siège de Blancherive lui valaient un grand respect de la part des habitants de Solitude. La ville ne comptait pas pour rien comme le premier soutien de l'Empire en Bordeciel.

Le plus important, cependant, n'était pas là.

À la mort de Mirmulnir, dame Pendragon avait absorbé l'âme du dragon. Puis, les Grises-barbes l'avaient appelé au Haut-Hrothgar... Un Enfant de dragon venait d'apparaître en Bordeciel ! Comme dans les anciennes légendes !

Avec empressement, le garde ouvrit la porte d'entrée.

\- Bienvenue au Palais Bleu, dame Pendragon, bafouilla-t-il.

La jeune femme en armure répondit d'un signe de tête, digne et élégant.

\- Merci.

Le garde fut heureux de porter un heaume complet. Parce qu'il devait arborer, en ce moment, une expression de benêt heureux, parfaitement indigne d'un soldat en service. Mais... elle lui avait souri. Les deux autres chevaliers passèrent sans lui accorder d'attention. Tout au contraire de Rin. La magus lui décocha un regard moqueur et amusé qui fit bouillir le pauvre garde... Non seulement son embarras ne lui avait pas échappé, mais en plus elle se fichait ouvertement de lui. Un... démon rouge !

* * *

Dès son entrée dans le grand hall, les voix du jarl et de son chambellan parvinrent à Artoria. Il faut dire que le ton de leur conversation s'approchait fortement de la dispute.

Élisif la Juste semblait fortement irritée :

\- Chambellan, quand vais-je voir le général Tullius ? Il y a des points dont nous devons discuter.

Falk Barbebraise répondit en faisant de son mieux pour paraître contris. Toutefois, épuisement et frustration s'entendaient aisément.

\- Je suis désolé, Vôtre Grâce, mais il a dû déplacer votre rendez-vous. La guerre ne lui laisse pas le moindre instant de repos.

Arrivée au sommet de l'escalier, Artoria découvrit la - minuscule- salle du trône du Haut-Roi. Autour de petites tables alignée à la droite du trône, des thanes buvaient et mangeaient tout en discutant à voix basse. Près du mur opposé, le huskarl du jarl veillait, en armure de plates nordiques, une épée orque au côté.

Élisif se donnait en spectacle, debout près de son trône et indignée. Elle n'en venait pas encore à taper du pied comme une petite fille, mais presque.

\- Encore ? Il ne peut pas tout simplement annuler un rendez-vous avec le jarl ! Il sert dans ma capitale.

À quelques pas, Falk Barbebraise s'efforçait de garder un ton apaisant :

\- Il le peut tout à fait. Il tient son autorité de l'empereur que, techniquement, vous servez également.

\- Il utilise toutes les ressources d'Haafingar, et il ne répond même pas ? Ce n'est pas très correct.

Le chambellan coula un regard presque suppliant en direction d'Artoria.

\- La justice est une vertu que l'on trouve rarement en politique, Vôtre Grâce. Vous devez vous y résigner, j'en ai peur.

Sans répondre, le jarl d'Haafingar se laissa tomber dans son trône... bien décidée à bouder.

De son côté, Falk fit signe à Artoria de le suivre jusqu'à l'entrée des appartements privés, le plus loin possible des courtisans et de leurs oreilles indiscrètes.

\- Dame Pendragon, c'est une joie de vous revoir. J'imagine que le messager a dû vous trouver.

La femme chevalier salua d'une inclinaison du buste.

\- Je suis également ravie de cette occasion de vous rencontrer à nouveau, chambellan. Vous avez dit, dans votre courrier, que vous vouliez me voir en rapport avec le rituel que damoiselle Tohsaka et moi-même avons interrompu, à la Grotte du Crâne de Loup.

L'expression du rouquin devint sinistre.

\- Oui, j'ai des nouvelles et elles ne sont pas bonnes. La Reine-louve est de retour dans la ville. Styrr dit qu'elle doit encore se trouver sous forme éthérée, sans quoi nous serions tous déjà morts.

Styrr ? Le nom disait quelque chose à Artoria, il lui semblait que Falk Barbebraise avait déjà parlé de ce Styrr, mais n'en gardait qu'un vague souvenir. Comme elle s'en ouvrit au chambellan, celui-ci précisa qu'il s'agissait du prêtre d'Arkay de la nécropole. Comme tous ses semblables, il veillait sur le repos des morts.

Derrière le Roi des Chevaliers, Rin Tohsaka parut alors se rappeler de la précédente conversation.

\- Oui, je me souviens, à présent. Vous avez dit que vous alliez lui parler de ma théorie sur Potéma et son retour parmi nous.

Falk se tourna vers la jeune magus.

-Et je l'ai fait, vous devriez allez le voir vous-même. J'espère, qu'avec dame Artoria et Styrr, vous pourrez trouver une manière de sauver Solitude.

Le chevalier prit cet air résolu qui illuminait son beau visage. Mettant une main sur sa poitrine, elle sembla mettre tout son honneur dans la balance.

\- Vous pouvez comptez sur moi, chambellan Falk Barbebraise. Nous reviendrons victorieux.

* * *

La ville de Solitude baignait dans la clarté du soleil hivernal. Le ciel ne se drapait que de quelques nuages blancs qui ne voilaient guère sa splendeur céruléenne. Dans les rues, des mendiants croisaient des vieux guerriers, des gardes en patrouille et des dames bien habillées. Les enfants courraient entre les passants, jouant à se pourchasser, au grand agacement des adultes... et pour la plus grande joie des garnements.

On entendait des conversations et le bruit du marteau de Beirand, à la forge. Artoria grimpa en direction d'une petite chapelle surplombant le cimetière. Le chemin empierré était bordé de grelots de la mort, des fleurs violettes d'aspect assez sinistre, connues pour servir de base à plusieurs poisons. Ces plantes semblaient étrangement bien à leur place à proximité d'un temple consacré au dieu des saisons, mais surtout de la naissance, de la mort et de la renaissance.

Ils entrèrent dans un local de petite taille. Sur la droite, se trouvait un foyer circulaire où brûlaient des charbons ardents. À proximité, une table de lecture et quelques livres. La décoration était réduite au minimum. Toutefois, un crâne humain reposait sur le rebord d'une des colonnes qui entourait la porte, en face de celle qui avait servi à leur entrée.

Une voix chevrotante, attira l'attention d'Artoria sur un homme en robe bleu et encapuchonné. Il venait de se lever d'une chaise.

\- Que venez-vous faire ici ? C'est l'entrée de la nécropole, vous devez vous être perdu.

Comme l'homme se rapprochait de la lumière, le Roi des Chevaliers découvrit un vieillard barbu, aux yeux sages.

\- Seriez-vous Styrr ? Falk Barbebraise m'envoie pour que vous me parliez de Potéma.

\- Je vois, vous devez être dame Pendragon, Falk a fait votre éloge. Potéma ? Ah... la Reine-louve de Solitude. Une femme maléfique et manipulatrice, mais incontestablement brillante. Une des plus puissantes nécromanciennes de toute l'histoire. Je dois avoir un livre parlant d'elle quelque part.

Rin passa devant Artoria et prit la parole.

\- J'ai lu sa biographie... les longues heures de trajet en charrette entre les différentes capitales de châtellerie m'ont offerts de nombreuses occasion de rattraper mes retards de lecture.

La voix du magus vibrait d'une ironie moqueuse et son regard pointé en direction du roi de Bretagne, ne se cachait pas d'être accusateur.

\- Voilà ce que c'est de voyager en compagnie d'une idéaliste qui croit qu'elle doit porter le monde sur ses épaules... Enfin, pour en revenir à Potéma, j'ai compris qu'elle avait pratiquement détruit l'Empire en imposant son fils comme empereur.

Le prêtre d'Arkay ne la contredit pas.

\- Oui, cela provoqua la Guerre du Diamant Rouge, un conflit qui divisa profondément les habitants. L'ironie, c'est que si elle était encore en vie, étant une Septim, elle serait immédiatement sacrée impératrice.

\- J'aimerais surtout savoir comment le rituel de la Grotte du Loup a-t-il pu la faire revenir. J'avais fait quelques hypothèses, cependant...

Rin écarta les bras dans un geste d'impuissance. Styrr se caressa la barbe.

\- Falk a essayé de m'expliquer celles-ci. Néanmoins, entre nous soit dit, il n'entend rien à la théorie magique. Les nécromanciens ont utilisé un cercle d'invocation et un objet de lien. D'après la description que vous avez faite de l'incident, ils devaient sans doute espérer lui donner un corps ectoplasmique. Toutefois, la grande question est : "comment ont-ils pu invoquer Potéma ? ". Je pense que la Reine-louve s'est lancée un sortilège avant de mourir. Il a lié son âme, l'empêchant de quitter sa dépouille. Les nécromanciens ont pu la ramener sous forme éthérée tout simplement parce que la Reine-louve se trouvait toujours sur ce plan d'existence. Découvrez ses restes et amenez-les-moi pour que je puisse les exorciser. Ainsi, Potéma sera enfin envoyée dans le monde des morts.

Artoria reprit la parole :

\- Je le comprends aisément, mais où doit-on chercher ses ossements ?

\- Là où elle a péri, dans ses catacombes, sous la ville. Son fantôme doit s'y trouver également. Depuis sa défaite, l'y attendent des morts-vivants qui ne désirent que la servir.

Les yeux du chevalier s'étrécirent.

\- Ses catacombes ?

\- D'antiques souterrains qui servaient aux pratiques nécromantiques de la Reine-louve. Il y a quelques jours un draugr a défoncé un mur dans le temple des Divins, ouvrant un passage qui permet d'y accéder. Prenez cette clef, elle vous permettra d'accéder aux caves. Dépêchez-vous de l'éliminer. Ses serviteurs doivent œuvrer à lui rendre une forme physique, s'ils y parviennent, elle tuera tous les habitants de la ville avant de les transformer en morts-vivants.

Rin croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, ses yeux plissés regardaient Styrr avec suspicion.

\- Un draugr rouvre un accès muré des catacombes... Vous en déduisez qu'il s'agit d'un serviteur de la Reine-louve et que celle-ci est revenue, conformément à ce qu'Artoria et moi avons vu au cours de ce rituel. En dépit de l'urgence, au lieu de faire appel aux gardes de la ville, à la Légion ou aux Compagnons, Falk perd un temps précieux à nous fait rechercher dans tout le pays. Qu'est-ce que vous oubliez de nous dire ? Pourquoi est-ce nous qui devons affronter Potéma ?

Styrr eut un hochement de tête approbateur.

\- Seuls vous pouvez la détruire. Lorsque vous avez interrompu le rituel du Crâne de Loup, vous vous trouviez à proximité du cercle d'invocation. Cela a créé un lien entre vous et Potéma. Vous avez remplacé les nécromanciens en tant qu'ancre spirituelle. En fait, c'est vous - damoiselle Tohsaka- et vous - dame Artoria- qui permettaient à la Reine-louve de garder sa forme éthérée. En contrepartie, cela la rend vulnérable à vos attaques.

Rin se frotta le menton, contemplant le sol sans le voir. La jeune magus se mit à soliloquer à mi-voix :

\- Bien sûr... si Potéma a été invoquée comme une sorte de familier supérieur, son état doit être semblable à celui d'un Servant. Ce qui fait des nécromants... oui, c'est cela... Ils ont fourni le prana qui a créé son corps... invoqué... mais sans réussir à la dominer... ils voulaient être les Master mais nous les avons vaincus... tué... avant qu'ils puissent vraiment la réincarner. Elle est donc inachevée et liée aux dernières personnes à s'être tenues autour du cercle d'invocation... Nous ! Nous sommes les Master, Artoria et moi sauf qu'elle ne nous obéis pas.

Rin regarda le dos de sa main où apparaissait trois signes : deux cercles concentriques, en partie ouverts, et une barre. Ses marques de commandement...

* * *

La clef fournie par Styrr déverouilla une grille dans les sous-sols du temple des divins. Artoria avançait en tête, comme à son habitude. Elle tenait Caliburn à deux mains, écartant les plantes humides qui tombaient du plafond. Au bout du couloir, elle découvrit un bas-relief incrusté dans le mur. Entre deux croissants de lune, il représentait une femme portant un pagne et des bottes de fourrure, coiffée d'une tête de loup dont les pattes cachaient ses seins. Ses bras pendaient le long de son corps, montrant ses paumes.

Comme le Roi des Chevalier s'avançait, une lumière bleue se mit à palpiter sur le relief sculpté, tendant des spires éthérées qui palpèrent Artoria, l'entourant d'une aura évanescente.

\- Vous voilà enfin. L'héroïne qui m'a épargné la résurrection rentre au bercail. Lorsque vous mourrez, je vous ressusciterais pour que vous puissiez prendre votre place à mes côtés.

Comme la voix féminine susurrait ces quelques mots, la herse qui fermait le passage s'ouvrit. La Reine-louve les invitait dans son repaire... Rin déglutit de manière audible et se colla pratiquement à sire Gawain, qui marchait à ses côtés.

La salle dans laquelle ils pénétrèrent ressemblait à... un bar. Des caisses couvertes de toiles d'araignées poussiéreuses s'alignaient dans un coin. On voyait aussi des tonneaux. Et surtout des chaises retournées étaient alignées sur un comptoir. Ce dernier montrait lui aussi des signes de siècles d'abandon.

Le roi de Bretagne contourna un pilier au centre de la pièce et se retourna en entendant un bruit. Un draugr venait de quitter l'alcôve où il se tenait. Il n'eut pas le temps de dégainer son épée. Caliburn virevolta en deux arcs scintillants qui dessinèrent un X dans l'air. Il s'effondra... proprement coupé en six.

Plus loin, ils arrivèrent à un escalier. Les marches supérieures disparaissaient sous les gravats. Sans un mot, Artoria montra le bas des marches et ses compagnons acquiescèrent.

Le bruit des pieds chaussés de métal des chevaliers suffit à attirer une attention non désirée. Une voix d'homme résonna "Hé, qui va là ? ".

Tournant à l'angle du couloir, au bas des degrés, Artoria découvrit une pièce sur deux niveaux. Ils se trouvaient à hauteur du balcon supérieur. Près de l'escalier qui permettait de descendre, un vampire en armure de cuir noir leva une main chargée d'un sortilège. Artoria esquiva deux projectiles de glace qui se brisèrent contre les murs en éclats tranchants. Elle voulait se jeter sur lui, mais un draugr s'interposa par surprise, maniant une grande hache.

Il y eut échange de coups entre les deux adversaires qui tissèrent entre eux un magnifique jeu d'étincelles et de heurts métalliques. Cela ne dura qu'un bref instant...

Le draugr s'effondra, Arondight venait de le couper en deux.

Laissant derrière lui la forme floue de sa course, Lancelot du Lac bondit contre un mur, virevolta autour d'un deuxième draugr qu'il tailla en pièces. Touché par une stalactite de glace, il rugit de manière incohérente et furieuse avant de transpercer le coupable de son épée.

L'intégralité du combat avait duré le temps d'un battement de cil et déjà ses trois adversaires gisaient au sol...

Artoria inspecta les lieux. Avec son dallage de pierres blanches entrecoupées de lignes de pierres noires, et les piliers de bois qui soutenaient la mezzanine, l'apparence de la pièce était typique de Mornefort. On devait se trouver juste sous les pieds du général Tullius et de ses hommes, bien inconscients d'avoir de tels voisins.

Au milieu de salle, tables et chaises étaient empilés. On voyait aussi des tonneaux ainsi qu'un tas de bois de chauffage soigneusement coupé.

Et une grille... Artoria la secoua mais elle était bien fermée.

Derrière elle s'éleva la voix de Rin :

\- Attends, je fouille le vampire.

Cela ne lui prit qu'un instant. La magus trouva une clef dans l'aumônière du mort-vivant. Elle descendit l'appliquer à la serrure. Le verrou se libéra permettant à la herse tourner sur ses gonds dans un grincement métallique.

Le Roi des Chevaliers reprit la tête, précédée de sa lame, ses yeux balayant l'étroit couloir. Une deuxième pièce se trouvait au-delà. Un cadavre desséché et poussiéreux lui faisait face, transpercé par plusieurs lances. Comme le sol devant lui avait un aspect curieux, elle préféra contourner le pilier -au centre de l'espace- en prenant par la gauche.

Ses réflexes jouèrent.

Alors même que son cerveau enregistrait la présence d'un squelette en armure antique qui quittait une alcôve, Caliburn bloquait déjà l'attaque puis contre-attaquait dans le mouvement. Le mort vivant explosa littéralement, projetant ses os brisés dans toutes les directions.

Alors qu'elle gagnait la sortie de la salle, son sixième sens lui hurla littéralement qu'un danger se trouvait dans son dos. Le chevalier se retourna pour voir les ossements du squelette se rassembler comme par le fait des mains invisibles. Une vapeur noire les entourait, recollant, réparant. Comme le mort-vivant se redressait à droite de Gawain, Artoria fonça. L'Épée Dorée des Victorieux pulvérisa une seconde fois le monstre... cette fois-ci, nulle magie néoromantique n'entreprit de le reconstituer et le Roi des Chevaliers échangea un sourire avec ses amis.

Ils arrivèrent dans une grande salle garnie d'une colonnade, sur deux niveaux. Ils y subirent une attaque de draugr. Jeté en plein cœur de l'affrontement sire Gawain tressa le feu de la pointe de son épée, dessinant dans l'air d'éphémères mandalas ignées. Deux draugr furent ainsi blessés et maintenus à distance avant d'être achevés par Lancelot. Un troisième mort-vivant s'était dissimulé, passant derrière les colonnes pour prendre les deux chevaliers à revers. Cependant, la lame dorée de Caliburn le trancha comme il se préparait à attaquer.

Après ce passage, les couloirs souterrains perdirent les caractéristiques typiques de l'architecture de Mornefort. Ils venaient d'atteindre des niveaux plus profonds et plus anciens, mélange de grottes naturelles et de cryptes d'anciens nordiques.

Dans une salle en partie immergée, Artoria élimina un vampire tandis que Gawain carbonisait deux draugr. Continuant, en longeant l'eau sombre qui avait envahis la partie la plus basse de ce secteur, ils débouchèrent dans une salle de torture installée dans une vaste caverne aménagée. Des cages suspendues pendaient au mur, encore occupées par les cadavres desséchés de pauvres malheureux. Divers instruments inventés par un esprit dérangé occupaient le centre de la grotte. Ils les contournèrent, en regardant autour d'eux. Cela leurs évita de tomber dans l'embuscade tendue par deux squelettes qui se dissimulaient derrière les piliers sculptés qui soutenaient la voûte naturelle.

Rin réagit la première. Une pluie de gandr jeta littéralement le premier mort-vivant contre un mur, le réduisant à un petit tas d'os concassés. Le second fut tenu à distance par Gawain et son épée enflammée, avant que Lancelot ne l'écrase avec sa violence coutumière. Toutefois, les squelettes se reconstituaient et Artoria dut les éliminer une seconde fois.

Ils franchirent une porte circulaire, découvrant un laboratoire d'alchimie. Les murs portaient des bas-reliefs qui racontaient l'histoire de la Reine-louve. Rin demanda à ce que l'on s'arrête le temps de les étudier. Les reproductions de Potéma, portant une peau de loup, étaient identiques à celle découverte au premier niveau des catacombes.

Cependant, autour d'elle, convergeaient des personnages encapuchonnés, appuyés sur des bâtons de mage. Sur leurs épaules, ils portaient des civières accueillant des personnages entourés de linceuls funéraires. Il ne s'agissait probablement pas d'allégories de mises en terre de défunts... les sorciers avaient une apparence par trop sinistre.

\- Cérémonies de nécromants... Oh, regardez là !

Rin montra une touche de couleur sur l'image en relief de la Reine-louve. Les quatre panneaux montraient des scènes peu différentes, taillées dans la roche grise, avec la reine nécromant en son centre. Seulement, sur celui-ci elle découvrit l'incrustation d'une petite pierre rouge. Taillée en forme de losange, elle reposait entre les seins de Potéma. Cela devait être important. Cela lui rappelait...

\- Un diamant rouge ? Le... Chim-el-Adabal ?! L'Amulette des Rois.

Le Roi des Chevaliers s'approcha.

\- De quoi s'agit-il ?

\- Un artefact légendaire, détruit pendant la Crise d'Oblivion. Martin Septim s'en servit pour devenir un dieu-dragon, avatar d'Akatosh, et combattre Mehrunes Dagon, le prince daedra de la destruction. Si un jour nous allons à la Cité Impériale, on nous montrera certainement le dragon de pierre qui s'élève encore sur les ruines du temple de l'Unique. Il s'agit de la forme pétrifiée de Martin Septim.

\- Damoiselle Tohsaka, cette gemme merveilleuse avait donc une grande importance pour l'Empire ?

La question venait de sire Gawain et Rin lui répondit immédiatement.

\- On ne peut plus importante. Seuls les empereurs de Cyrodiil pouvaient porter l'Amulette des Rois. Enfin eux... et certaines personnes comme Mankar Camoran, le chef de l'Aube Mythique, le culte daedrique qui déclencha la Crise d'Oblivion. En tout cas, il était communément accepté, qu'outre les puissants pouvoirs qu'elle octroyait à son utilisateur, le Chim-el-Adabal ne pouvait être porté que par les empereurs légitimes. Quelqu'un se rappelle le nom que Styrr a donné au conflit qui a provoqué la chute de Potéma ?

\- La Guerre du Diamant Rouge.

La voix douce d'Artoria venait de donner la bonne réponse. Rin toucha la représentation de l'amulette sur le bas-relief.

\- Ce Diamant Rouge ! Voilà pourquoi Potéma est si dangereuse. Il ne s'agit pas seulement d'une puissante nécromancienne avide de pouvoir... Nous sommes face à une prétendante au trône du Dragon. Une candidate bien plus _légitime_ que tous les membres de la dynastie Médée réunis. La moitié du Conseil des Anciens pliera le genou devant la Reine-louve, tout simplement parce qu'elle s'appelle Potéma _Septim_, pareil pour les militaires, et les nobles. Qu'elle se réincarne et l'empereur Titus Médée II n'aura plus que le choix entre la guerre civile et la soumission.

Gawain parut dégoûté.

\- Devant une nécromancienne ?!

Rin secoua la tête.

\- Devant une Septim, une descendante directe de Talos ! Un Enfant de dragon !C'est bien parce qu'il s'agit de la Reine-louve que _seulement _la moitié des décideurs se rallieront à elle.

* * *

Ils traversèrent encore de nombreuses salles. Des draugrs et des vampires les défendaient. Ils rencontrèrent des pièges et des portes qui s'ouvraient en résolvant des puzzles. Néanmoins, rien ne les retint sérieusement. Un seul adversaire se révéla capable de rendre coup pour coup, mettant même Lancelot en difficulté. Ce suzerain draugr, coiffé d'un casque à cornes et armé d'un espadon en ébonite, combattait seul. Les chevaliers se déployèrent pour l'entourer, il fut alors accablé de coups, avant que Gawain ne recoure au pouvoir d'Aubéclat.

Aussitôt, il y eut une explosion de lumière gris-bleue, accompagné par un son rappelant le heurt de deux lames métalliques. Enveloppé de flammes surnaturelles le monstre mort-vivant s'effondra à genoux avant de crouler en cendres !

Le quatuor découvrit ensuite un charnier. Des draugr en armes, des corps cousus dans des suaires et même une vampire se trouvaient jetés pêle-mêle, s'entassant par endroit jusqu'à hauteur de la hanche. On ne pouvait traverser la pièce étroite sans marcher sur eux. Difficile de faire plus déplaisant... encore que... Sur une des parois, on pouvait voir une gravure de Potéma. Des tourbillons de lumière bleutée en sortirent :

\- Nous y sommes presque, venez mon enfant. Que vous me serviez dans la mort.

Les cadavres, enveloppés d'une aura de sinistre clarté, se remirent debout. Oui, les morts-vivants étaient nombreux. Cependant, ils périssaient encore plus vite que la nécromancienne ne les relevait. Caliburn et Arondight les fauchaient comme des faux passant dans les blés. Le combat durait... Puis, Gawain, ferraillant aux côtés des deux autres chevaliers, fit une nouvelle fois appel à la puissante Aubéclat. Cette fois-ci, comme la vague d'énergie traversait les corps pressés de nombreux ennemis, l'effet fut encore plus spectaculaire. Dans un cercle de plus de trois mètres de diamètre, tous les mort-vivants s'embrasèrent. Un instant plus tard, la chambre ne contenait plus que des cendres ardentes...

Un escalier les conduisit à une sorte d'arène ovale. Les gradins - sur deux niveaux- n'accueillaient pas des sièges. On y trouvait seulement des sarcophages dressés contre les parois. Ils n'y jetèrent qu'un bref coup d'œil. Quelque chose de bien plus impressionnant leur faisait face. Juste sous la voûte, une lumière crue, blessante, émanait d'un sphère électrique qui auréolait une silhouette élusive faite d'énergie condensée... La forme semblait humaine, mais sans traits discernables. Cependant, elle avait des courbes typiques d'une femme. Comme la voix irritée qui en tomba soudain :

\- Vous avez fait du chemin, mais résisterez-vous à mes sbires ? C'est ce que nous allons voir !

À l'appel de Potéma, les couvercles des premiers cercueils tombèrent dans un grand fracas. Aussitôt, le monde sombra dans le chaos. Artoria courut en avant, sautant au bas de l'arène pour esquiver un des tentacules électriques surgis de l'aura de Potéma. L'arc de foudre balaya les sarcophages au-dessus d'elle, laissant une trace noire dans la pierre.

Le Roi des Chevaliers n'affrontait pas seulement la Reine-louve. Un draugr en haillon se jeta sur elle. Parade, feinte, attaque, sa tête casquée sauta de ses épaules.

Précédé par une volée de gandr, Lancelot culbuta un groupe de mort-vivants, les projetant en tout sens par des mouvements rapides des deux épées veinées de rouge qu'il maniait.

Plus loin, un pentacle naquit sous les pieds de Gawain... Un instant plus tard, les flammes enveloppèrent les draugr qui se jetaient sur lui.

Néanmoins, Artoria n'avait pas le loisir de regarder les combats des autres. Le temps que le chevalier détruise un ennemi, deux autres sortaient des sarcophages. Quant à celui qu'elle venait d'abattre, les pouvoirs de nécromancienne de la Reine-louve le relevait déjà pour le relancer à l'attaque.

Tout se passait trop vite pour qu'elle puisse planifier...

Trop vite pour faire autre chose que réagir...

Impossible de rester immobile pour combattre, les décharges de foudre frappaient sans cesse...

Il fallait esquiver, courir, esquiver à nouveau...

Le Roi des Chevaliers s'abandonnait complètement à son instinct de combat. Ses mouvements s'enchaînaient à la perfection.

\- **Fus**... **Ro** !

Repoussé par les deux premiers mots du Déferlement, un trio de draugr fut jeté au sol. Artoria para l'attaque d'un autre, puis esquiva l'arc électrique qui revenait vers elle. Elle sauta sur une estrade pour reprendre sa course. Un mort-vivant sortit d'un sarcophage et l'engagea quelques instants avant qu'elle n'échange sa place avec Lancelot qui courrait en sens inverse, poursuivis par un tentacule de foudre. Elle retourna d'une cabriole au fond de l'arène pour échapper à cette attaque.

Si le Roi des Chevaliers n'avait eu ne serait-ce qu'un instant pour s'inquiéter de la situation, elle aurait probablement jugé la situation sans issue.

Impossible d'attaquer Potéma à l'épée, elle planait au-dessus de sa tête, hors d'atteinte. Quant à s'immobiliser pour utiliser son Noble Phantasme... cela revenait à signer son arrêt de mort. Seule sa vitesse lui permettait d'éviter les décharges de foudre ou de se retrouver encerclée par les draugr.

En fait, le combat durerait aussi longtemps que son endurance permettrait de le prolonger. Bien que formidable, celle-ci ne pouvait être qualifiée d'illimitée. Que ses mouvements se ralentissent, que ses réflexes s'émoussent et...

Pourtant, les choses tournèrent mal bien avant cela.

La plupart des sbires de Potéma ne pouvaient affronter Artoria avec la plus infime chance de victoire. Toutefois, ses généraux constituaient une toute autre affaire.

L'un deux se trouva sur le passage du chevalier.

\- **Zuul**... **Haal**... **Viik** !

Le cri Désarmement arracha Caliburn à sa main et la fit chanceler sur ses pieds. Le suzerain draugr fit alors siffler sa hache d'arme en ébonite et Artoria esquiva une attaque après l'autre, ses yeux cherchant son épée...

Le roi de Bretagne ne se trouvait pas seulement privée d'arme. Déconcentrée, elle en oubliait quelque chose de crucial.

L'arc électrique frappa le chevalier entre les épaules, la projetant en avant.

L'odeur d'ozone et de chair brûlée démontrait bien que la puissante protection magique d'Artoria ne pouvait pas la cuirasser complètement contre les sorts d'une magicienne aussi forte que celles qui vivaient sur Terre à l'Âge des Dieux.

\- Arrachez-lui les yeux, jubilait Potéma.

Un concert de cris horrifiés, Rin et Gawain, répondit au rugissement colérique de Lancelot. Les muscles tétanisés par les décharges électriques qui continuaient à parcourir ses nerfs, Artoria ne parvint qu'à se relever péniblement pour voir le suzerain draugr brandir sa hache au-dessus de sa tête. Si cela ne suffisait pas, d'autres mort-vivants convergeaient sur elle.

\- _Dir volaan_ ! ("Meurs rapidement !")

Heureusement, l'ancien maître de Camelot pouvait compter sur les chevaliers de la Table Ronde. Le bruit de heurt métallique qui accompagnait l'explosion de pouvoir d'Aubéclat créa un cercle dans lequel tous les draugr se retrouvèrent enveloppés de flammes surnaturelles. Contrairement, aux simples soldats du charnier, les membres de la garde d'élite ne croulèrent pas en cendre.

Néanmoins nombre d'entre prirent la fuite, terrorisés. Quant au général de la Reine-louve, il ne survécu que quelques instants à la fureur de Lancelot. Déchaîné, il le massacra avec la plus grande sauvagerie.

Au-dessus d'eux, rendue furieuse par la débâcle de ses troupes, Potéma laissa fuser un glapissement de rage :

\- N'applaudis pas trop vite ta victoire, vermisseau.

Deux tentacules électriques supplémentaires surgirent de la sphère d'énergie qui l'entourait. En tout, quatre appendices balayaient à présent l'arène. Gawain et Lancelot purent esquiver, tandis que Rin - restée près de la porte- se réfugiait dans le couloir d'entrée. Néanmoins, Artoria souffrait encore de spasmes musculaires.

Projetée par un arc de foudre contre un sarcophage, le Roi des Chevaliers roula au sol au milieu des fragments du cercueil de pierre, pulvérisé par la violence de l'impact. Toutefois, la Reine-louve s'acharnait, bien décidée à en terminer au plus vite. À nouveau soulevée par un impact fulgurant, Artoria heurta le mur opposé, rebondit avant de finalement s'écraser dans l'espace central. Un dernier éclair la frappa alors, l'enfonçant littéralement dans le sol.

Potéma observa alors le résultat de son déploiement de puissance.

Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, le chevalier n'était pas passé de vie à trépas. Ses vêtements fumaient, déchirés et poissés de sang, alors que son armure montrait des traces de fusion. En dépit de cela, elle se redressait maladroitement...

\- Futile effort, mortel. Il est temps pour toi de rejoindre les rangs de mon armée. Cependant, si tu désires prolonger tes souffrances, à ton aise. Crois-moi, j'adore discipliner mes futurs esclaves.

Les draugr revenaient dans l'arène, remis de la terreur que répandait Aubéclat. Cette fois, plus rien ne semblait pouvoir sauver le quatuor.

Rin sortit de son abri, levant la main ornée d'un tatouage écarlate.

\- Par ma première marque de commandement, je t'ordonne, Potéma Septim, de sceller ta forme électrique.

Une sorte de claquement retentit dans la pièce et la première marque disparut. Potéma rugit d'une indescriptible colère, soudain entourée d'une luminosité rouge... Le pari de la magus avait fonctionné. Le lien créé par le rituel était suffisant pour que la Reine-louve soit considéré comme un Servant... son Servant.

Peut-être était-ce une malédiction inter-universelle. En tout cas, les multiples itérations de la magus Rin Tohsaka semblaient condamnées à se retrouver liées à des Servants rétifs voire incontrôlables.

Quoi qu'il en soit, la forme d'énergie retraita par une porte, tout en se métamorphosant.

Rin ne gâcha pas un instant.

\- Vite, occupez-vous des draugr pendant que je soigne Artoria.

Les chevaliers de la Table Ronde obtempèrent, et leurs lames firent le vide dans la masse des morts-vivants.

Tirant une de ses meilleures pierres précieuses de sa poche, la jeune génie retourna le Roi des Chevaliers sur le dos, horrifiée par les blessures que portait son amie.

\- _Repariere... Wiederbelebung... Heilung, Feuer, Schmerz_, incanta-t-elle.

Dans sa main, la gemme se mit à répandre une douce lumière.

* * *

Ayant récupéré l'Épée Dorée des Victorieux, Artoria pénétra dans une petite salle du trône au plus profond des catacombes. Une bataille violente venait de s'y dérouler. Tas de cendres fumantes et draugr coupés en morceaux le rappelaient.

Seulement trois des combattants avaient survécu.

Appuyé sur Aubéclat, sire Gawain luttait pour garder conscience. Son armure endommagée et fumante, son visage changé en masque de sang, disaient clairement qu'il venait d'être battu comme plâtre.

Un puissant arc électrique chassa la forme noire de Lancelot, l'éjectant à l'autre bout de la pièce dans un crépitement formidable.

Encastré dans le mur, il retomba à quatre pattes, se tordant grotesquement.

\- RRRRR... rrRRR... RRRRR !

Le monstre dément se ramassa, prêt à bondir. Néanmoins, Artoria lui coupa la route, levant la main dans un geste d'interdiction.

\- Non, sire chevalier. Votre roi désire affronter elle même le présent ennemi.

Bien qu'épuisée, Artoria devait combattre. Comme Styrr l'avait expliqué, le lien entre elle et la Reine-louve la rendait plus faible à ses attaques. Lancelot, transformé en berserker, constituait normalement un fléau impossible à arrêter... mais il ne faisait pas le poids contre cet adversaire.

Se tournant vers le sommet des marches, le monarque venu d'un autre monde fit face au fantôme d'une souveraine morte depuis longtemps. Privée de sa forme électrique par la marque de commandement de Rin, elle apparaissait à présent sous la forme d'un squelette translucide et couronné. Sous l'effet d'un vent surnaturel, les loques de robe royale flottaient à sa suite. Dans sa main, une épée dwemer dans un alliage semblable au bronze.

Artoria salua de sa lame.

\- Un vaillant effort, reine Potéma Septim, je loue votre pugnacité et vos aptitudes. Elles seraient dignes d'une meilleure cause. Toutefois, je me dois de vous arrêter. J'ai prêté serment de protéger l'Empire contre les menaces comme celle que vous représentez.

\- Si tu crois que je te crains, vermisseau. Viens, si tu l'oses...

\- Telle est bien mon intention.

Le chevalier empoigna Caliburn à deux mains. Des tourbillons de lumière bleue naquirent sous ses pieds, convergeant vers son Noble Phantasme. Simultanément, un déplacement d'air violent l'entoura pour faire claquer sa robe.

\- Oh... vent !

Et l'Épée de la Sélection disparut... l'air sembla se gauchir autour d'elle, l'effaçant. **Sword of the Wind King**, une variante de son pouvoir **Invisible Air** \- sa capacité à manipuler le vent - constituait un peu la signature d'Artoria Pendragon. Elle l'utilisait rarement sur Caliburn, répugnant à masquer cette lame qui agissait comme un étendard capable de rallier le courage de ceux qui la voyaient. Toutefois, l'air compressé qui l'entourait à présent, accroissait sa capacité à trancher et donc les dégâts infligés. De plus, une épée invisible constituait un avantage certain. Comment parer une attaque que l'on ne voyait pas ?

Il y eut comme un coup de tonnerre. Seule une image rémanente d'Artoria subsistait là où elle s'était tenue, tandis que la poussière soulevée par sa course voilait l'air de la tombe.

Potéma poussa un cri de surprise et se jeta de côté, comme le chevalier surgissait à trois pas d'elle. La Reine-louve cherchait désespérément à éviter ou parer la grêle de coups qui s'abattait sur elle. Toutefois, la nécromancienne n'y réussissait que très partiellement.

Potéma s'enveloppa soudain de lumière en une détonation silencieuse. L'onde de choc repoussa Artoria, guère blessée, mais temporairement aveuglée et les oreilles tintant comme si elle tenait dans un clocher où les cloches sonnaient à la volée.

\- Une épée invisible ! N'est-ce pas une attaque lâche, chevalier ?

La reine-louve avait craché le dernier mot comme une insulte, tout en se concentrant sur un autre sortilège. Un pentacle d'électricité se forma dans l'air, capturant le roi de Bretagne et la crucifiant au milieu de décharges de foudre.

Le sort se dissipant, Artoria retomba au sol. Le Roi qui a Régné et qui Régnera coula un regard furieux à l'ancienne reine de Solitude.

\- Oh ? Vous croyez pouvoir donner des leçons aux autres ?

\- Peut-être pas en ce domaine, admit-elle.

La nécromancienne leva une main et un rayon violet en fusa. Il frappa le chevalier à l'épaule et la blessa.

\- Mais, au moins, je peux parler et me battre, tu n'as pas assez de cervelles pour faire les deux !

Artoria leva son épée d'une main, l'autre pressée sur sa plaie, cherchant à étancher le sang qui s'en écoulait.

\- **Starlight**... **Convergence** !

**Sword of the Wind King** fut dissipée en un instant, et Caliburn se mit à irradier tandis que l'air brutalement libéré fusait, projetant Potéma au sol.

Aveugler et assourdir pouvaient être joué à deux. Caliburn - entourée de lumière dorée- frappa la Reine-louve qui hurla de douleur. Diminuée, mais pas encore mourante, celle-ci retraita en planant au-dessus du sol, cherchant à se mettre hors d'atteinte du chevalier et multipliant les attaques.

Éclairs, rayons violets, pluie de stalactites de glace... son arsenal de sort y passa tout entier sans guère de résultat. La nécromancienne relevait également les cadavres de ses sbires pour les lancer contre son ennemie, mais... en vain.

Comme la jeteuse de sorts expulsait une pluie de globules de lumière, Artoria zigzagua entre les projectiles avant de bondir. Le chevalier sembla s'effacer... Potéma la rechercha désespérément de droite comme de gauche alors qu'elle se trouvait au-dessus de sa tête. Caliburn frappa comme le chevalier retombait derrière son dos.

La Reine-louve poussa un glapissement où se mêlait souffrance, colère et terreur...

Elle tenait à peine debout et sa forme spectrale s'effilochait...

\- Non... non... Qu'Oblivion t'emporte... crève ! Je... j'attends ma vengeance depuis des siècles ! Je ne peux pas périr... pas par la main d'une méprisable créature insignifiante comme toi...

\- Il faut se méfier des apparences, reine Potéma. Je suis peut-être plus petite que vous, mais on m'appelle le Grand Dragon Rouge de Bretagne.

L'Épée de la Désignation frappa une dernière fois et le spectre se dilua, ne laissant qu'un petit tas d'ectoplasme sur le sol.

Artoria avisa, posé sur le trône, un crâne portant le même cerclet d'or orné de pierreries qu'avait arboré le fantôme de Potéma. Elle s'en saisit pour se retourner sur ses amis.

\- Rapportons cela à Styrr et faisons notre rapport au chambellan... ensuite nous pourrons nous reposer.

Lancelot ne semblait pas particulièrement affecté par les violents combats de la journée, mais Gawain marchait soutenu par Rin. Laquelle semblait proprement exténuée. Artoria se doutait qu'elle ne devait pas faire meilleure figure.

\- Je tiens à tous vous féliciter. Nous venons de faire face à un terrible ennemi. Depuis mon arrivée en Bordeciel, jamais je n'ai été aussi près de la défaite... votre aide a été primordiale en ce combat. Surtout la tienne, Rin. Je sais quel prix tu accordes à tes marques de commandement, et je te remercie d'en avoir sacrifiée une pour me sauver.

La magus vira au pourpre et détourna le regard.

\- Je... je n'ai fait que soutenir mon allié. T-t-t-t-tu n'as pas besoin de me dire merci pour si peu.

* * *

**L'écriture de ce chapitre n'a pas été une sinécure. J'y ai passé près de quinze heures... en particulier pour équilibrer le _lore_** **des Elders Scolls avec celui de Fate. L'interaction entre le rituel d'invocation de Potéma et les marques de commandement de la Guerre du Saint-Graal étant particulièrement difficile à expliquer. La mise en scène des combats a également été particulièrement laborieuse. **

**J'en profite pour signaler que j'ai dorénavant moins de temps pour écrire et donc que mon rythme de parution risque de ralentir. **

**Merci à tous de me lire. N'hésitez pas à donner vos impressions. **


	24. Chapter 24 La Couronne de Fureur

-Âtrefeu, 17er jour, 4E 201-

\- Sire Lancelot, voudriez-vous me donner le sac qui se trouve à gauche... non, à ma gauche, pas à votre gauche. Je le montre du doigt...

\- Rrrr... RRrrr... ?

Debout à l'arrière de la charrette, Artoria Pendragon s'efforçait de contenir son irritation. Le jeune chevalier jeta un regard autour d'elle pour voir si quelqu'un pouvait l'aider. Malheureusement, sire Gawain semblait accablé par la tâche de compter fleurettes à trois jeune filles et avait complètement oublié qu'ils se trouvaient sur le point de partir. Où qu'ils s'installent, le chevalier du soleil semblait inévitablement attirer ce genre d'attention féminine...

L'affrontement contre la Reine-louve avait lourdement taxé les trois combattants. Il leur avait fallu plusieurs jours de repos pour récupérer leurs capacités offensives. Pendant ce temps, la forge de Solitude avait réparé leurs armures endommagées.

Le temps était à présent venu de quitter la ville pour partir à la recherche de la corne de Jurgen Parlevent à Ustengrav, dernière des épreuves imposées par les Grises-barbes au Roi des Chevaliers. Encore fallait-il que ses amis rejoignent le charriot et chargent leurs bagages.

\- Non... pas cette sacoche, sire Lancelot, la rouge.

Rin Tosaka mit une chaussure sur le marchepied et remercia le Roi des Chevaliers qui venait de saisir sa main pour l'aider à grimper.

\- Je crois que Lancelot voit tout en écarlate...

Artoria regarda machinalement en direction du chevalier du Lac. La lumière sinistre qui filtrait par sa visière ne reflétait que de la couleur du sang versé. Cela contribuait très certainement à l'aspect sinistre du berserker.

\- Tu as probablement raison.

Comme Rin s'asseyait sur la banquette, tirant un livre de son propre sac, elle vit - enfin- le preux en plates noires tendre la besace que demandait son amie.

\- Quelque chose de précieux ?

\- Les potions : soins, magie, guérison des maladies et diverses protections élémentaires...

La jeune magus grimaça d'un air écœuré.

\- Il est effrayant de voir le nombre d'alchimistes ayant pignon sur rue et les effets pathétiques de ce qu'ils vendent. Une potion qui offre une protection contre le feu de quinze pourcent pendant trente secondes. Si j'avais créé quelque chose comme ça, mon professeur m'aurait très certainement puni pour un gaspillage de réactifs. Je me vois déjà condamné à lui cuisiner du mapo tofu pendant toute la semaine !

Artoria considéra Rin d'un air amusé.

\- Un jour, il faudra vraiment que tu m'expliques quel genre de plat est le mapo tofu, pour que tu en dises tant de mal. À moins que ce ne soit de ton professeur...

\- Le mapo tofu est un plat satanique créé par un faux prêtre qui est également mon professeur de magie. Sa recette repose presque exclusivement sur un cocktail d'épices infernales qui, mélangées ensemble, produisent un engin incendiaire capable de cautériser les papilles gustative, enrouer l'infortuné pour plusieurs heures et le faire pleurer comme à l'évocation de son plus grand chagrin d'amour... même s'il n'est jamais tombé amoureux. C'est ce que mon gardien aime le plus manger...

Le Roi des Chevaliers battit des paupières. Elle avait l'air si surprise par sa répartie que Rin se mit à rire.

\- Quelqu'un mange vraiment quelque chose comme ça ?

\- Oui, Kirei Kotomine... mais je doute que l'on puisse le ranger dans la catégorie des gens communs...

La magus soupira.

\- Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un jour Kirei en vienne à me manquer.

\- Je compatis, Rin. Je ressens la même chose. Nombreux sont mes amis et mes familiers qui me manquent... même parmi ceux qui m'agaçaient le plus.

Le conducteur de la charrette se retourna sur elles :

\- Je ne peux pas attendre plus longtemps, dépêchez-vous de vous installer.

Rin se mit debout et agita la main.

\- Sire Gawain, sire Lancelot, dépêchez-vous, Artoria ne semble pas très contente.

Le ton était celui de la plaisanterie, toutefois les deux Bretons ne se le firent pas répéter. Le chevalier du soleil s'excusa de ne pas avoir participé au chargement. Cependant, la galanterie le poussait à répondre aux femmes qui s'adressaient à lui.

Tandis que Rin levait les yeux au ciel, leur roi répondit d'un simple signe de tête, sans montrer ce qu'elle pensait réellement. Poussant son cheval en avant, le cocher fit claquer son fouet. Tandis que les sabots frappaient la route pavée, l'attelage se mit en route, grinçant et brinquebalant. Il leur faudrait descendre vers le sud, traverser Pondragon, avant de continuer vers l'est jusqu'à Morthal. Le charriot ne les mènerait pas plus loin. Il leur faudrait ensuite continuer à pied, au travers des marais de la Hjaal.

Voyant que la magus avait commencé la lecture du livre qu'elle avait apporté, Artoria s'attarda sur sa couverture.

\- "L'art de ma magie de guerre" par Zurin Arctus ? C'est intéressant ?

\- Très intéressant ! Zurin Actus me fait penser à Sun-Tsu. Mais, j'ai du mal à comprendre certaines choses. Par exemple, que veux-t-il dire par " l'art de la guerre est tout d'application" ?

Le Roi des Chevaliers prit quelques instants pour réfléchir.

\- La plupart des décisions qui influent sur le cours d'une guerre sont prises avant qu'elle ne commence. Il s'agit d'ailleurs plus de choix économiques que militaires. Ainsi, si vous investissez pour entraîner la population à l'art de la guerre, vous aurez une large armée désireuse de défendre son foyer. Si vous construisez des châteaux, et réparez les murs des villes, vous offrez des ouvrages défensifs pour tenir le pays. Cela déterminera votre stratégie. Ce qui est vrai en ce domaine l'est encore plus pour la tactique.

Artoria considéra sérieusement son amie.

\- Imagine que tu ais une armée formée d'hommes d'armes en cottes de maille, écus, épées, et casques ; d'archers sans armures ; de troupes d'escarmouches sans armures, mais avec un bouclier et des javelots ; ainsi que des chevaliers en armures de plates. Tes éclaireurs te signalent l'arrivée des ennemis. Il faut que tu t'installes là où tu es, c'est-à-dire une plaine avec de larges champs de hautes herbes, une colline plate. Comment places-tu tes troupes ?

Rin ne connaissait pas grande chose à la pratique des guerres médiévales. Elle se gratta la joue, imaginant toute sorte de situations avant de finir par soupirer.

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment. Je suppose que si j'essaie de répondre, je ne ferais que démontrer mon ignorance.

Son amie sourit.

\- Tout le monde commence par être ignorant. Il faut placer les archers au sommet de la colline pour augmenter leur portée, les hommes d'armes sur le flanc de la colline pour qu'ils soient placés de manière à protéger les tireurs et bénéficient également de l'avantage de la hauteur. Les troupes d'escarmouches doivent se dissimuler dans les hautes herbes. Quant aux chevaliers, ils ne peuvent charger que dans une plaine dépourvue d'obstacle. Au final, il n'y a nullement là des "décisions" juste l'adaptation de son outil militaire aux contraintes du terrain. Tout l'art de la guerre se résume à connaître les capacités de ses troupes et les caractéristiques du champ de bataille où l'on va combattre. Même le plan de bataille en découle. Ici, je commencerais par faire tirer mes archers, pour attirer l'ennemi vers le point le mieux défendu de mon dispositif. Comme il monte le flanc de la butte, je le pends en embuscade avec mes troupes d'escarmouches. Tant que l'ennemi est encore sous l'effet de la surprise, je fais charger ma chevalerie sur son flanc.

* * *

Alors que l'attelage approchait de Pondragon, un cri se fit entendre dans le ciel. Instantanément, les chevaliers tournèrent les regards vers le firmament. Il s'agissait d'une journée grise. Les nuages roulaient au-dessus d'eux, ne laissant que des déchirures de ciel bleu entre les pans de l'épais manteau de nuée.

Les trois paires d'yeux qui sondaient le monde au-dessus d'eux ne discernaient rien. Rin prononça quelques mots d'un sortilège de détection.

Une nouvelle fois, le cri retentit.

Gawain se redressa, doigt tendu.

\- Là ! Au sud-ouest !

Franchissant la barre rocheuse qui surplombait Pondragon, un dragon blanc venait de glisser à la verticale de la scierie, avant de virer d'un coup d'aile. Il passa sur leurs têtes, et ils entendirent le claquement des ailes juste avant que l'ombre ne survole le cheval de trait qui hennit de terreur.

Ils avaient clairement eu le temps de regarder le monstre. Ses écailles claires oscillaient entre le gris-bleu et le blanc, et ses ailes ressemblaient à un tissu de cendre. La tête portait des cornes et des barbillons ornaient le bas de sa mâchoire.

Des gens couraient dans les rues de la petite ville. Des parents appelaient leurs enfants. Des gardes vêtu du plaid de rouge d'Haafingar et se protégeant avec le bouclier orné d'une tête de loup criaient aux habitants de se disperser.

Soudain, le dragon blanc plongea et ouvrit la gueule. Comme son apparence pouvait le suggérer, un cône de glace se forma à la sortie de son museau. Son souffle tourbillonna. Une bourrasque d'un vent polaire couvrit de glace les murs de l'auberge des quatre boucliers. Heureusement, les Nordiques possédaient une immunité presque totale au froid et ceux qui furent touchés continuèrent à courir sans paraître blesser.

Faisant claquer sa longue queue barbelée, le dragon fit une ressource pour reprendre de la hauteur et vira vers l'est.

\- Arrêtez-vous, cria Artoria au cocher.

Blanc comme un linge, terrifié par la présence du dragon qui revenait déjà vers eux, le conducteur vit ses passagers sauter à terre. Lancelot banda un arc et lança plusieurs traits rougeoyants, laissant derrière eux une traînée de fumée noire.

Le grand ver ne fut même pas effleuré. Il se déplaçait trop vite, avec une manœuvrabilité incroyable, surtout pour une créature de sa taille. Cependant, les attaques le déconcentrèrent suffisamment pour que Gawain expédie une vague de flamme qui le toucha à l'aile. Incommodé, le monstre se posa un instant sur le toit d'une maison, balayant de son souffle la rue en contrebas. Il visait particulièrement le chevalier du soleil. Feu et froid se heurtèrent de front faisant rugir l'air malmené.

\- **Fus**... **Ro**...

Frappé par le cri de Déferlement, le dragon agita son long cou couvert d'écailles :

\- **Dovahkiin** !

Cette nouvelle attaque venait d'une petite femme portant une étrange armure sur une robe bleue. Il la contempla quelques instants. Puis, comme flèches, gandr et flammes convergeaient sur lui, le dragon reprit son envol.

Pour les grands vers cracheurs, les mortels ne constituaient guère plus qu'un gibier. Ils les chassaient avec le même plaisir que les seigneurs de Haute-Roche forçaient les biches à courre. Pour le plaisir de la traque et de la mise à mort. Cependant, aux yeux des Dovh - les dragons-, le Dovahkiin se trouvait bien plus près d'eux que des mortels. D'une part, l'Enfant de dragon pouvait réellement les tuer ce qui en faisait un ennemi dangereux. De l'autre, le vaincre amenait une renommée égale au triomphe au combat face à un autre Dovah.

Pendant quelques minutes, les deux partis se livrèrent à un véritable jeu du chat et de la souris. Le dragon usait de sa vitesse et de son agilité pour laisser sur place ses ennemis, esquiver leurs attaques, dès qu'ils le pressaient trop.

Cela pouvait sembler incroyable mais, en dépit de leur masse, les dragons pouvaient manœuvrer avec une grande maestria. Plus, ils n'ignoraient ni les feintes, ni les manœuvres de contournement. Le monstre de squame pâle rôdait au-dessus de leurs têtes. Disparu derrière un sommet, il plongeait soudain sur eux d'une autre direction, crachant des bourrasques glacées qui avaient rapidement couvert Pontdragon d'éphémères sculptures de givre.

Artoria souffrait mais n'en laissait rien paraître.

Son armure alourdie de glace, ses mouvements entravés par des échardes gelées, elle n'écoutait même pas au supplice de sa peau nue prise dans les bourrasques. Le souffle du dragon absorbait sa chaleur, privant la bougie de sa vie du combustible qu'elle nécessitait pour brûler.

Pourtant, le chevalier se contentait d'attendre le bon moment...

Il s'agissait d'une lutte d'endurance contre un adversaire insaisissable dont le pouvoir consistait justement à éteindre la résistance de ses ennemis.

Un suicide...

Sauf qu'Artoria n'affrontait pas pour la première fois un antagoniste arrogant, certain d'être un "dieu". Cela lui avait appris une chose, ce genre de faquins ne se contentait jamais de tuer leurs ennemis de loin. Il leur fallait les écraser pour se sentir... se sentir... quoi en fait ?... Elle ne comprendrait jamais. Sous leur arrogance, leur orgueil se comportait comme une blessure à vif qu'il fallait sans cesse apaiser.

L'important était que son adversaire finirait par arriver assez près du Roi des Chevaliers et qu'à ce moment elle aurait l'occasion de le frapper.

Entendant un claquement d'aile au-dessus de son épaule, Artoria se retourna.

\- **Fus**... **Ro**...

Le cri du Déferlement visait l'aile. Le dragon blanc se retrouva déséquilibré alors qu'il allait Crier et s'écrasa violement entre deux maisons, ouvrant la rue comme un soc de charrue retournerait la terre. Secoué, mais pas vraiment blessé, le monstre se redressait déjà. Dépliant ses ailes froissées, il allait reprendre son envol. Son long cou se tourna vers ses ennemis alors que ses mâchoires s'ouvraient. Son cône de froid fut intercepté par un bouclier semblable à une émeraude que Rin Tohsaka éleva en sacrifiant une de ses pierres précieuses. Comme la magus ripostait à coups de gandr, Artoria se rua en avant.

Le souffle du dragon se brisa autour d'elle, drossé par un vent contraire tout aussi violent qui naissait sous ses pieds. En un instant, Artoria Pendragon fut contre lui. Entre ses mains, Caliburn brûlait comme une torche dorée.

L'Épée de la Désignation frappa comme son porteur plongeait sous l'aile qui claquait. Roulant au sol pour esquiver un coup de queue, la femme minuscule n'eut que le temps de sauter en arrière comme une lourde patte écrasait l'endroit où elle se tenait l'instant d'avant.

Une véritable danse de mort, où elle tournoyait autour de lui. Harcelant à son tour, un adversaire qui ne savait plus où donner de la tête.

À chaque fois, des écailles sautaient tandis que de profondes balafres écarlates s'ouvraient dans l'armure naturelle du Dovah. Précipité au sol, le puissant monstre se dandinait comme une oie. Maladroit et comique comme elle, il crachait colère, humiliation et douleur à chaque nouveau coup de la lame légendaire. Voyant que les autres chevaliers accourraient à l'aide de leur roi, le dragon se redressa, ses ailes largement écartées. Une fois qu'il aurait repris son envol, ces insignifiants insectes pourraient être piétinés à loisir sans risquer de nouvelles blessures...

Sous lui, Artoria prit une profonde inspiration, les deux mains sur la garde de son épée. Dans un cri profond, le Roi des Chevaliers vida ses poumons et se jeta en avant de toute sa force. Amplifiée par le **prana burst** et l'énergie qu'elle canalisait dans l'Épée Dorée des Victorieux, à présent éblouissante, celle-ci fut plus que suffisante pour percer le plastron du dragon et entrer profondément dans la chair.

Il en fallait cependant bien plus pour tuer un tel monstre. Il se débattit, s'efforçant d'arracher la lame.

Alors, Artoria libéra toute sa puissance.

\- **Caliburn** !

Un faisceau de lumière d'or surgit du dos du dragon de glace, fusant vers le ciel avant de se perdre parmi les nuages. La moitié de la poitrine du fils d'Akatosh explosa sous l'impact, répandant écailles et os carbonisés. Le monstre retomba de côté tandis que l'aile droite, presque séparée, se tordait sous un angle impossible.

Comme avec Mirmulnir, le dragon commença alors à prendre feu, tandis que des spires d'énergies enlaçaient le roi de Bretagne. Le monstre croula en cendre, ne laissant que ses os et quelques squames qui résistèrent à la convulsion. Autour d'Artoria, l'aura dorée ternissait rapidement. mais dans son cœur de dragon, un Mot supplémentaire avait été débloqué.

* * *

-Âtrefeu, 21er jour, 4E 201-

Arrivés le 17 au soir à Morthal, ils avaient dormis à l'auberge du Mauresque. Un lieu tout sauf touristique. Personne ne s'arrêtait jamais dans ce gros village au bord des marais. L'odeur qui s'élevait des fondrières devaient suffire à chasser d'éventuels clients sinon... Lurbuk - le seul barde orque de Bordeciel- faisait en sorte que ceux qui s'étaient égarés si loin de toutes routes menant quelque part apprennent à lire une carte. Ses représentations lissaient pour ainsi dire... un souvenir inoubliable. Le genre d'expérience que l'on se gardait de répéter.

Il avait fallu ensuite arpenter un marais en décomposition avec leur lot d'insectes détestables... non pas des moustiques, ou des sangsues... enfin si... mais ils faisaient figure de mignonne petites créatures comparés à des chaurus. Ces espèces de perce-oreilles cuirassés de chitine noire atteignaient la taille d'un gros chien et crachaient à cinq mètres des jets de poison !

Et il ne s'agissait pas de la seule bestiole "taquine" à avoir voulu jouer avec eux. Un durzog avait surgi de la bauge, chargeant avec la force d'un sanglier en rut... juste pour rencontrer une flèche tirée par Lancelot et être achevé par Artoria.

Le durzog ressemblait un grand lézard occupant la même niche écologique que le loup. Couvert d'écailles vertes, il était surtout remarquable par ses trois paires d'yeux rouges. L'exemplaire rencontré n'avait pas été domestiqué, mais ces créatures servaient parfois de chiens de garde ou de mules aux gobelins.

Enfin, ils avaient fini par atteindre Ustengrav. Les étages supérieurs de l'ancien temple enfouis servaient de repaire à des brigands. Toutefois, des nécromanciens avaient attaqué les lieux, juste avant l'arrivée du quatuor. La bonne nouvelle étant que les esclaves mort-vivants firent tout le travail pour dégager le tunnel éboulé qui menait vers les niveaux les plus profonds... dérangeant au passage les draugr veillant sur Les sépultures.

Artoria, Rin, Gawain et Lancelot se trouvèrent pris dans un véritable affrontement triparti. Leur petite troupe étant à présent parfaitement rôdés, surtout contre des mort-vivants, des adversaires auxquels ils faisaient face régulièrement, la résistance des divers groupes ennemis fut des plus brèves.

La véritable épreuve concoctée par les Grises-barbes se révéla un système de trois herses qui ne s'ouvraient que pendant un bref instant. Le cri Impulsion permit de les traverser en courant aussi vite que le vent.

Dans la chambre principale, Artoria fut accueillie par des têtes de dragon sculptées sortant de l'eau autour de la digue qui menait à la sépulture du fondateur des Grises-barbes. Le spectacle, des plus impressionnants, tira des cris d'émerveillement de Rin. Gawain trouvant par contre la chose plus que naturelle... après tout, c'était son roi.

Au bout de l'allée, une corne de guerre tenue par une main de pierre ornait le tombeau de Jurgen Parlevent. Artoria la mit dans sa sacoche et ils poussèrent la porte suivante. Heureusement, comme dans beaucoup de tombeaux nordiques, il s'agissait d'un raccourci vers la surface.

Il leur fallut trois jours pour traverser Hjaalmarch et la Brèche pour rejoindre Fort-Ivar, au pied des Sept Mille Marches, et plusieurs heures d'escalades pour revenir enfin au monastère des Grises-barbes.

Ils trouvèrent Arngeir dans un couloir. À genoux sur un tapis, il priait face à un mur vide. Leur arrivée le sortit de sa méditation.

\- Ah... vous avez retrouvé la corne de Jurgen Parlevent. Vous avez réussis toutes les épreuves. Venez avec moi, il est temps de vous reconnaître officiellement Enfant de dragon. Vous pouvez maintenant apprendre le mot final du Déferlement, c'est "Dah", qui signifie "pousser". Maître Wulfgar, c'est à vous !

Réunis par une sorte de signal inaudible, les trois autres Grises-barbes encadraient la partie carrelée différemment, au centre de l'espace où ils avaient reçu la première fois. Le dénommé Wulfgar s'avança :

\- **Dah** !

Une suite de lettres cunéiformes apparut sur le sol. Artoria s'immobilisa devant elles, apaisant son esprit pour écouter le mot résonner en elle... comme le lui avait appris maître Arngeir. Aussitôt la connaissance afflua.

\- En combinant ces trois mots, le cri est bien plus puissant. Utilisez-le avec parcimonie. Maître Wulfgar va maintenant vous offrir son savoir sur le "Dah".

Le Grise-barbe écarta les bras et l'énergie unit la jeune femme au vieux moine. Lorsque les dernières spires s'éteignirent, maître Arngeir acquiesça comme pour lui-même.

\- Votre formation est terminée, Enfant de dragon. Nous souhaiterions nous entretenir avec vous. Tenez-vous entre nous et préparez-vous. Peu de personnes peuvent supporter la Voix débridée des Grises-barbes. Mais vous avez suffisamment patienté.

" Peu de personnes peuvent supporter la Voix débridée des Grises-barbes". L'avertissement d'Arngeir ne pouvait être pris à la légère. Lorsque le roi Wulfharth, le Vent Gris, était venu au Haut Hrothgar pour entendre les paroles des Grises-barbes, dans des circonstances analogues, il avait été réduit en poussière... il n'était pas l'élu de la prophétie.

Entourant Artoria, immobile et impassible, les Parleurs se tenaient aux quatre côtés du dallage. Et ils ouvrirent la bouche. Le Roi des Chevaliers chancela, heurtée par un ouragan verbal :

\- **Lingrah krosis saraan Strundu'ul, voth nid balaan klov praan nau**.

* * *

Mais la Voix portait loin. Comme au jour où les Grises-barbes avaient appelaient l'Enfant de dragon après qu'elle ait absorbé l'âme du dragon Mirmulnir, le ciel au-dessus du Haut Hrothgar renvoya l'écho de leur Cri tout autour de la Gorge du Monde.

Dans les ruines d'Helgen, les pillards levèrent la tête, intimidés par les puissantes voix qui résonnaient au-dessus de leurs têtes :

\- **Naal thu'umu, mu ofan nii nu, Dovahkiin, naal suleyk do Kaan**...

À Fort-Ivar, village fréquenté par les pèlerins qui grimpaient jusqu'au monastère, entendre la voix des Grises-barbes n'était pas si rare, toutefois, jamais elle ne s'était élevée à une telle intensité.

\- ... **naal suleyk do Shor, ahrk naal suleyk do Atmorasewuth**.

Enfin à Fort-dragon, le jarl Balgruuf et son frère Hrongar se tenaient sur le balcon, à l'arrière de leur palais, écoutant la Voix qui faisait trembler le ciel.

\- **Meyz nu Ysmir, Dovahsebrom. Dahmaan daar rok**.

Ils se retournèrent vers Farangar Feu-secret. Le sorcier de la cour arrivait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Il bafouillait et riait dans son excitation.

\- J'ai trouvé ceci dans le volume I de l'histoire de l'Empire. C'est la traduction de ce que disent les Grises-barbes : "La Couronne de Fureur a longtemps attendu une tête digne sur laquelle reposer. Nous vous la conférons par notre souffle, Enfant de dragon, au nom de Kyne, au nom de Shor et au nom d'Atmora l'ancienne. Vous êtes maintenant Ysmir, le dragon du Septentrion, entendez-le !"

Traité de l'Or Blanc ou pas, Hrongar restait un admirateur inconditionnel de Talos, comme tous les vrais nordiques. Il avait parfaitement reconnu ces mots, à présent qu'il les entendait dans sa propre langue.

\- Cette cérémonie, c'est par cette même cérémonie que les Grises-barbes reconnurent Tiber Septim alors qu'il n'était encore que Talos d'Atmora.

\- Alors, pour la première fois depuis la mort de Martin Septim..., commença le jarl Balgruuf.

\- ... nous avons un Enfant de dragon en Tamriel., compléta Farengar.

* * *

\- Dovahkiin. Vous avez entendu et supporté les Voix des Grises-barbes. Le Haut Hrothgar s'ouvre à vous.

\- Merci, maître Arngeir.

Une cérémonie de couronnement pouvait être pénible mais celle-ci était... inhabituelle. Tout son corps vivrait encore de la puissance de la Voix. Ce qu'elle venait de subir ne se situait pas loin d'un véritable bombardement avec des cris. Artoria avait l'impression d'avoir été battue. Pourtant, la douleur refluait déjà. La jeune femme sentait que quelque chose avait changé en elle. Contrairement à toutes les cérémonies de ce genre qu'elle avait subie jusque là, il ne s'agissait pas d'impressionner un public crédule... d'ailleurs absent.

Voyant Gawain s'agenouiller à ses pieds, Artoria sourit.

\- Mon roi, permettez-moi de vous féliciter. Je n'ai jamais douté que vous réussiriez les épreuves.

\- Merci, sire chevalier, votre suzerain connaît votre dévouement.

\- RRRRRRR... RrrRRRR !

\- Merci, sire Lancelot.

Bien sûr, comme souvent, on ne comprenait rien aux grognements du colosse en armure noir. Cependant, son enthousiasme était évident.

\- Cela fait quoi d'être reconnue comme "le dragon du septentrion" porteur de la "Couronne de Fureur" ?

Artoria se tourna vers Rin.

\- Je suis née avec l'âme d'un dragon et une couronne est juste une charge. J'attendrais de peser celle-ci avant de répondre... la couronne de Tiber Septim ? Je crains qu'elle ne pèse le poids d'un empire.

\- Mais tu n'es pas encore à la hauteur du fondateur du troisième empire.

Les yeux étrécis, souriant malicieusement, Rin ressemblait à un démon rouge.

\- Ah ?

\- Oui, lorsqu'il est monté jusqu'ici, Tiber Septim a pris la précaution de se munir des Bottes de l'Apôtre.

\- Les Bottes de l'Apôtre ?

\- Un Mytical Code de lévitation. Nous, nous allons - encore une fois - devoir redescendre toutes les marches... Voyons le bon côté des choses, j'ai lu que monter et descendre des escaliers prévenait les risques d'obésité et d'incidents cardiaques.


	25. Chapter 25

-Âtrefeu, 23er jour, 4E 201-

Rin se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas rire. L'accueil du général Tullius avait été... intense.

À dire vrai, l'officier impérial semblait forcer sa jovialité. Il avait tout l'air de quelqu'un qui avait reçu l'_ordre_ de se rendre agréable et souriant... sans arriver à donner dans le naturel.

Les autres Impériaux présents regardaient Artoria avec un mélange de stupéfaction et de respect. Le légat Rikke, au contraire, semblait juste impressionnée. Cependant, de tous les présents, elle seule semblait dubitative.

Rin Tohsaka se retourna vers Tullius. Ce dernier terminait de faire assaut de phrases fleuries, face à une Artoria impassible :

\- ... l'empereur considère votre accession au titre d'Enfant de dragon comme un signe de la faveur des dieux envers l'Empire. Sa Majesté a fait alerter par courrier toutes les villes de ses provinces pour que le peuple puisse se réjouir.

Le chef de la Quatrième Légion s'arrêta un instant, à la recherche de ses mots, et le Roi des Chevaliers en profita pour répondre :

\- Je vous remercie pour cet accueil, général.

Tullius eut un mince sourire.

\- Enfin, je me dois de vous adresser les félicitations personnelles de Sa Majesté Impériale.

Il saisit un phylactère d'ivoire, scellé aux deux extrémités par un cachet de cire rouge montrant le profil du souverain en exercice.

\- " Cité Impériale, Tour d'Or Blanc, vingt-et-unième jour d'Âtrefeu, deux cent et unième année de la Quatrième Ère.

Artoria Pendragon, thane de Blancherive,

Le trône impérial trouve quelques intérêts à entendre le récit de vos exploits. Inconnue de tous, il y a seulement trois mois, vous pouvez vous enorgueillir d'une suite sans cesse grandissante d'exploits que nombre de guerriers célèbre du passé, comme l'Agent de l'Empereur Uriel VII Septim ou le Héros de Kvatch, peineraient à égaler. Qui plus est, les mages de guerre de la Quatrième Légion viennent de m'apprendre que les Grises-barbes ont énoncé pour vous les mêmes mots qu'ils prononcèrent pour Tiber Septim avant qu'il ne fonde l'Empire de Tamriel. En ces temps de troubles et de péril, Nous sommes heureux d'apprendre que les dieux ne se sont pas détournés de l'humanité. Nous aimerions joindre nos félicitations personnelles à celles de tous les habitants de notre glorieux empire. Nous n'avons aucun doute que vous continuerez à démontrer votre loyauté envers le trône, et par cela votre désir de protéger la vie de tous les habitants de notre glorieux empire.

Rédigé pas Testus Vinadius, scribe impérial, signé de ma main Impériale, Titus Médée II, marqué de mon sceau personnel."

Artoria acquiesça lentement.

\- J'ai dument noté les remerciements de Sa Majesté. Puis-je vous emprunter de quoi écrire une réponse ?

\- Je vous en prie, Thane Artoria, faites.

Le Roi des Chevaliers prit une plume dans un encrier et rédigea quelques lignes, sabla avant de refermer le pli et d'emprunter un sceau pour le cacheter.

Un officier portant la cuirasse ornée d'un œil du Penitus Oculatus - le service de renseignement de l'Empire- s'offrit de rapporter la réplique à l'empereur.

Ayant visiblement conduit la partie désagréable de sa tâche, le général Tullius se mit à sourire plus naturellement.

\- Puisque nous sommes au chapitre des félicitations, permettez-moi de vous offrir les miennes... pour un de vos exploits que votre accession au titre d'Enfant de dragon a éclipsé. En battant Ulfric à Blancherive, nous avons renforcé l'allégeance de son jarl. Je vous promeus au rang de questeur, tenez prenez cette épée comme symbole de votre nouveau rang.

Le général tendez une épée à deux mains de style aldmer imprégnées de magie ardente, probablement un trophée de la Grande Guerre, l'arme d'un officier elfe.

Artoria remercia une nouvelle fois.

\- Questeur ? Quels sont mes nouveaux devoirs, général ?

Tullius sourit, il commençait à connaître le chevalier et s'attendait bien à la voir entrer immédiatement dans ses nouvelles fonctions.

\- Autrefois, les questeurs avaient pour charge de prélever les impôts en nature et en argent sur les pays conquis. Cependant, la Légion n'ayant plus menée de guerre de conquête depuis le désastre d'Ionith, et l'invasion ratée d'Akavir, ce rôle revient à présent aux autorités locales, donc FalK Barbebraise.

Rin sourit. En privé, le général ne prétendait pas croire que le chambellan agissait au nom du jarl Elisif. Le chef de la Quatrième Légion continua :

\- En fait, il s'agit d'un rôle purement honorifique. Votre seule véritable tâche, questeur, est d'organiser et de trouver le financement pour les jeux du cirque offerts à tous les légionnaires, le 5 Soirétoile prochain. En pratique, vous ferez tout ce que Rikke et moi vous dirons de faire. À part un secrétaire, aucun homme ne se trouvera sous vos ordres.

Le visage du Roi des Chevaliers se durcit légèrement, mais elle ne répondit rien. Visiblement, elle était vexée de recevoir un poste sans réelle responsabilité. Tullius sembla s'en amuser.

\- Vous savez, chevalier, aux temps de l'apogée de l'Empire il fallait avoir vingt-huit ans minimum et avoir combattu dix ans dans l'infanterie, ou six ans dans la cavalerie pour briguer ce poste. Même à notre époque, pour obtenir cette charge en étant âgée de moins de seize ans, il faudrait normalement qu'un de vos parents soit membre du Conseil des Anciens. De toute manière, cette promotion était nécessaire pour votre prochaine mission donc vous la méritez.

La mention d'une mission suffit à intéresser le roi de Bretagne.

\- Et quelle mission voulez-vous me confier, général ?

Tullius approuva du menton.

\- Il s'agit d'une charge diplomatique qui vous est confie par Sa Majesté Impériale. Le Haut-Roi des Brétons, Édouard Deleyn de Daguefilante a fait une mauvaise chute, il y a trois jours. Le roi Édouard n'a pas repris connaissance depuis. Étant donné que l'âge l'a fragilisé, on n'espère guère le voir se rétablir. Vous êtes envoyés représenter l'Empire à ses obsèques. Connaissez-vous la situation locale ?

Le général Tullius avait prononcé ces mots avec une pointe de suspicion. Depuis que la jeune femme avait fait son apparition en Bordeciel, Impériaux, Sombrages et jarls cherchaient à en apprendre plus sur elle. Évidemment, ils n'avaient rien appris... puisqu'elle venait d'un autre monde.

Toutefois, le jour de son arrivée, le Graal avait déversé en elle un savoir pléthorique sur Haute-roche et les Brétons.

Toussant dans son poing pour s'éclaircir la gorge, Artoria résuma l'histoire récente de Haute-roche, entre intrigues de cour, trahisons, guerres intestines, et jacqueries. Le titre de Haut-Roi était détenu par le souverain de Daénia (capitale : Daguefilante). Toutefois, les autres royaumes de la fédération de Haute-roche connaissaient des troubles. Certains se battaient entre eux, tandis que d'autres connaissaient des guerres féodales intestines.

La Grande Guerre affaiblit l'Empire en Haute-roche comme partout ailleurs. De plus, aucun des enfants d'Edouard Deleyn n'avait survécu. On devait compter sur trois prétendants au trône du Haut-Roi. D'abord, le comte Harold Ailedieu, le neveu d'Édouard. Il détestait les Aldmer, mais souhaitait surtout une plus grande indépendance de Haute-roche. En tant que plus proche héritier du trône, il recevait le soutien de la majorité des pairs du royaume. Son plus grand avantage lui venait de se trouver à Daguefilante même. S'il venait à s'asseoir sur le trône il pouvait prétendre mettre les autres postulants devant le fait accompli.

Torvic Ailedieu était le frère cadet d'Harold. Ses droits sur le trône de Haute-roche pouvaient être considérés comme à peine inférieurs. Toutefois, il se trouvait en exil pour avoir refusé de renier Talos. Il se cacherait dans les îles au nord de la Brétonnie, menant des raids de pirates nordiques contre les côtes.

Le dernier des candidats à la couronne s'appelait Guillaume de Pointenord, duc de Boralis. Il fallait le voir comme le poulain des Impériaux. S'il revendiquait le trône, il le ferait probablement les armes à la main... ce qui conduirait à une guerre de succession.

Tullius approuva.

\- Attention, questeur Artoria. Vous représentez directement l'Empereur pendant votre séjour à Daguefilante, ne nous décevez pas. L'ambassadeur local Rufinus Servius continuera à diriger la légation impériale et vous vous trouverez sous ses ordres. Il vous expliquera quelle sera votre tâche. Un navire marchand, sur le point de quitter Solitude vous conduira en Haute-roche. Une cabine est retenue, pour vous et mademoiselle Tohsaka, à son bord.

La magus et le Roi des Chevaliers échangèrent un regard.

\- Uniquement Rin Tohsaka et moi ?

\- Oui, vos... chevaliers pourraient sembler menaçant, dans le cadre d'une représentation diplomatique. Votre rang de questeur vous autorise à vous faire accompagner par un secrétaire. Je suppose que vous préférerez une personne que vous connaissez.

\- Vous supposez justement, général.

\- Dans ce cas, il ne me reste qu'à vous souhaiter bon voyage.

* * *

-Âtrefeu, 25e jour, 4E 201-

_La foulée de Phynaster _était un cogue hauturier, reconnaissable à sa poupe, et sa proue relevées. Au point que ce vaisseau creux, vu de côté, ressemblait à une caricature de croissant de lune. Un seul mât saillait au milieu du pont central, portant une grande voile carrée. À l'arrière, on reconnaissait un gouvernail d'étambot suspendu.

Inspiré des drakkars nordiques, les cogues se voyaient surtout construit par les Brétons. On les rencontrait dans la baie d'Illiaque, ou le long des voies commerciales qui reliaient Daguefilante à Jehanna. Toutefois, il s'agissait de navires solides capables d'affronter la tempête, les hauts fonds et les courants traitres. La coque construite à clin pouvait endurer des chocs violents.

Bien que destinés à servir de cargos, ils pouvaient aisément remplir le rôle de navires de guerre, si le besoin s'en faisait sentir. D'autant plus que les châteaux avant et arrière, ainsi que le nid de pie, se trouvaient munis de créneaux renforcés d'écus cloués directement sur le plat-bord. Derrière ces protections, douze arbalétriers s'assuraient que les pirates soient conscients que le navire constituait une noix trop solide pour leurs vilaines quenottes.

Appuyées au bastingage, Artoria et Rin contemplaient leur première vision de Daguefilante. La ville se lovait paisiblement sur le rivage de l'océan Éthérique. Il s'agissait peut-être de la plus vieille et de la plus puissante cité d'Haute-roche. Elle en était la capitale par la vertu de son ancienneté, par sa puissance et sa prospérité.

Siège du gouvernement du royaume de Daénia, comme autrefois de celui de Génumbrie, elle était aussi la métropole de la province fédérale de Haute-roche. Mais, surtout, Daguefilante constituait un port de commerce. Ses navires ventrus avaient le monopole du négoce entre Refuge - ville également appelée Haltevoie- et Sentinelle, le long de la route commerciale de Mascomian.

Fortifiée, la cité s'entourait de hautes et épaisses murailles d'une pierre gris sombre, jalonnée de tours rondes aux toits en poivrière.

Comme _La foulée de Phynaster _doublait la haute falaise qui entourait Daguefilante au sud et au sud-ouest, ses passagers découvrirent le magnifique palais qui le couronnait. L'immense château cdominait fièrement le massif rocheux, dont les pieds s'ornaient des du bleu de l'océan, ourlé de houle blanche.

Repliant ses voiles, tandis l'équipage effectuaient les dernières manœuvres à la rame, la cogue se dirigeait vers les quais. Leur présence devait avoir été signalée, car un comité d'accueil les attendait. Intéressée, Artoria détailla les gardes.

Ils portaient des armures légères, gambisons matelassés ou jaques de tissus. Le rouge et le jaune, couleur de Daguefilante, se reflétaient dans toutes leurs tenues. Certains portaient des tabards mi-parties - un côté rouge, l'autre jaune- ou décorés de grands ou petits carreaux. Cela variait pratiquement d'un garde à l'autre. Quant à leur coiffures, ceux-là se contentaient de chapels de fer, de type plat-à-barbe, alors que d'autres portaient des salades avec couvre-nuque et visière fixe.

Il s'agissait de cranequiniers, utilisant des arbalètes lourdes nécessitant les deux mains pour recharger, ainsi que des lanciers avec une légère haste et un écu portant un dragon de gueule sur champ d'or.

Leur officier se porta à la rencontre du Roi des Chevaliers, assez hésitant.

\- Excusez-moi, seriez-vous le questeur Artoria, ambassadeur extraordinaire de Sa Majesté l'Empereur ?

\- C'est le cas.

Le jeune officier parut immédiatement soulagé.

\- Oh... je suis le capitaine François Vertgué. Ma mienne charge est de vous conduire au palais. Votre Excellence, auriez-vous l'obligeance de me suivre ?

Artoria acquiesça d'un signe élégant du front.

\- J'allais vous en prier, capitaine Vertgué.

Comme ils franchissaient les portes et entraient dans la ville, Artoria vit que les habitants arboraient un brassard noir et que les échoppes ne montraient guère de signe d'activité.

\- Le roi Édouard est mort, n'est-ce pas ?

Le capitaine Vertgué montra une peine réelle.

\- Hélas oui, hier dans la soirée. Il a brièvement repris conscience et a parlé avec la reine. Les pairs du royaume ont annoncé une journée de deuil nationale, ils annonceront ensuite le couronnement du nouveau roi.

Ils restèrent un instant silencieux.

\- C'est votre premier séjour à Daguefilante ?

\- Oui.

Le capitaine écarta les bras, montrant les étals qu'ils traversaient.

\- Notre marché est très connu. Derrière, vous pouvez voir la cathédrale des divins. Vous rencontrerez bientôt l'archiprêtre, il est en prière auprès du roi. Sinon, vous devez la visiter, elle est célèbre pour ses vitraux. Ses murs sont dans la même pierre grise que les murailles.

Ils s'immobilisèrent aux pieds de la falaise. Un escalier de pierre, usé par les siècles, montait à l'assaut du rocher où se dressait le palais. Ce dernier, entouré d'arbres et de blocs couverts de mousses, avaient des toits d'ardoises et de multiples tours. Aucune fortification, exceptées deux beffrois... mais il n'avait pas besoin de plus. La position était inexpugnable et des archers tirant d'en haut pouvaient tailler en pièce toute troupe assez folle pour prendre d'assaut l'escalier.

\- Le château royal a été édifié par la dynastie Deleyn. Son histoire est longue et tumultueuse. Songez qu'il a déjà traversé deux âges du monde. Des souverains y ont été assassinés, des alliances conclues, des guerres déclarées.

Pendant l'ascension, leur guide se tut. Artoria remarqua que ses hommes restaient en position au pied des marches. Cependant, ils n'étaient pas laissés seuls. Au sommet du rocher, des gardes en armure de plates et de mailles, soutachées d'or, surveillaient leur ascension. Ils portaient des barbutes permettant un large champ de vision et tenaient des arcs d'if.

L'entrée du château, une large porte double, se voyait défendue par deux soldats armés de longues lances. Leurs armures étaient identiques, mais leurs heaumes masquaient complètement le visage, ne laissant qu'une fente de vision, et bénéficiaient en outre d'une crête renforcée.

Artoria ne leur accorda qu'un regard. En haut d'une tour claquait l'oriflamme du royaume de Haute-roche... un dragon de gueule sur champ sinople. Un drapeau presque identique à celui de la Bretagne. La coïncidence semblait trop grande pour être due au seul hasard... avaient-elle trouvée un indice quant à la présence de Caliburn sur Tamriel ?

Comme les soldats ouvraient les portes, le Roi des Chevaliers, toujours suivie par Rin, se laissa guidée par le capitaine Vertgué, jusque dans une magnifique salle du trône ressemblant à l'abside d'une cathédrale. Entourée de hautes fenêtres en ogive, deux fauteuils sculptés se trouvaient sur une scène circulaire, en haut de quelques marches.

Des torches fuligineuses éclairaient des trophées, des bannières et des écus pendus aux murs. Des troncs d'arbres brûlaient dans l'âtre immense, marqué par le dragon de Daguefilante.

Une foule de nobles aux costumes chamarrés se pressaient au bas de l'estrade. Pourtant, un silence parfait régnait, seulement troublé par l'éclatement d'un vaisseau de sève dans la cheminée. Chaque suzerain portait un lourd collier d'or, orné des armoiries de sa maison. On trouvait là le roi de Cambrie, le duc de Phrygios, un ambassadeur du roi de Ménévie, le duc de Gastemarche, le fils du roi d'Abondance ainsi que les envoyés des rois de Farrun et de Jehanna

Les grands seigneurs se tenaient à l'écart les uns des autres, murés dans un mutuel mépris, entourés par leurs gens, un voisinage de nobles de moindres rangs dont le nombre reflétait leur statu. Tous les yeux se tournaient vers un gisant.

Disposé sur des lances croisées, le tout recouvert par un drap zinzolin, le roi Édouard reposait de son dernier sommeil entre quatre candélabres d'or garnis de cierges noirs. Sa face cireuse portait de longues rides, comme sa barbe, ses cheveux étaient gris, sous sa couronne chargée de pierres précieuses. Vêtu d'une riche armure de plate orfévrée, son heaume se trouvait à son côté. Ses mains, croisées sur sa poitrine, se refermaient sur le pommeau de sa grande épée, serrant également son écu armoirié.

Agenouillé sur un coussin de velours noir, un chevalier aux longs cheveux sombres et à la moustache tombante semblait plongé dans la prière. D'après la description qu'on lui en avait faire, il ne pouvait s'agir que du comte Harold Ailedieu. Une vieille femme en robe noire se tenait à ses côtés. Vu sa couronne, il devait s'agir de la reine.

Quatre prêtres d'Arkay les encadraient, psalmodiant la litanie des morts.

Le silence de la veillée funèbre fut interrompu par un héraut en livré rouge et or. Frappant le sol du talon de sa hallebarde, il haussa la voix :

\- Belles dames, gentilles damoiselles, nobles seigneurs, gentils damoiseaux, veuillez accueillir Son Excellence, Artoria Pendragon questeur de la Quatrième Légion, thane de Blancherive, Enfant de dragon, ambassadeur extraordinaire de Sa Majesté l'Empereur Titus Médée II.

Dans un concert de bruissement de tissus, la noble assemblée fit la révérence.

Sans regarder à droite ou à gauche, le Roi des Chevaliers remonta le tapis rouge qui menait à l'estrade. On n'entendait que ses bottes métalliques et le discret cliquètement de son armure. Elle portait pour l'occasion une cape magnifique qui lui avait été offerte par le général Tullius. Taillée dans un tissu du même bleue que sa robe, décorée de délicats volutes de fils d'or, elle se doublait intérieurement de fourrure de loup blanc qui ornait également le revers.

Impérieuse et magnifique, elle fut suivie des yeux par les hommes qui admiraient sa beauté et par le regard venimeux de nombreuses jalouses.

Un genou à terre, les yeux tournés vers le sol, elle salua la reine en son nom propre puis lut un message de condoléance que lui adressait l'Empereur.

Ce fut ainsi qu'Artoria Pendragon arriva en Haute-roche, un royaume au bord de la guerre civile qu'elle ignorait être destinée à bouleverser.

* * *

Le banquet funéraire avait lieu dans une longue salle occupée par une imposante table en U. Recouverte d'une nappe délicate, elle supportait une vaisselle précieuse digne d'un repas royal. Dans une alcôve dominant la salle, un orchestre faisait retentir une agréable musique cadencée. La vielle voisinait avec le crouth, la flute, la rubère, le tymbre et le tambour.

La place de chacun reflétait son rang mais aussi le rang de celui qu'il représentait. La reine en deuil partageait la tête de table avec le comte Harold Ailedieu, le roi de Cambrie, le duc de Phrygios et le duc de Gastemarch.

Plus modestement, Artoria se trouvait placée entre l'ambassadeur impérial Rufinus Servius et le prince Damian, fils du roi Sigmayne d'Abondance. Ce dernier constituait une compagnie qui se voulait agréable et souriante... un peu trop d'ailleurs. Si le placement des nobles reflétait une volonté politique, on ne pouvait l'avoir mis accidentellement à côté de l'héritier du trône d'Abondance. Or, le beau jeune homme aux cheveux noirs était notoirement célibataire. Il appartenait à l'ordre chevaleresque du Griffon, qui regroupait les preux d'Abondance. N'ayant guère l'habitude de se trouver nanti d'un prince charmant qui semblait entièrement à son service, Artoria se sentait mal à l'aise.

De plus, elle ne tombait pas de la dernière pluie et le Graal lui avait fourni de nombreuses informations sur Abondance. Ainsi, elle n'ignorait pas que la partie ouest de la Crevasse appartenait à ce royaume. Or, la Caliburn du monde de Nirn avait été l'épée des rois de la Crevasse à l'époque de son indépendance...

Le premier service commençait. Tandis qu'un page faisait le tour des convives avec une aiguière d'eau et un bassin peu profond, pour que chacun puisse se laver les mains, des serviteurs en tabards jaune et rouge faisaient le service.

À l'arrivée de chaque plat, un crieur frappait le sol de sa hallebarde :

\- Boulture de grosse char...

-Chaudun de porc...

\- Comminée de poulaille...

Les mets avaient fait l'objet d'une mise en apprêt visant à en faire de véritables œuvres d'art. Un banquet regroupant plusieurs rois pouvait être considéré comme une occasion unique. Le chef cuisinier pouvait établir sa réputation pour les prochaines années... ou la perdre. Tout devait être fait pour laisser un souvenir inoubliable aux invités.

Comme un serviteur découpait une pièce de chevreuil sauce caméline pour le Roi des Chevaliers, le prince Damian passa à l'offensive.

\- Vous êtes une personne bien mystérieuse, damoiselle Pendragon. Il me serait précieux de mieux vous connaître.

Ah, la joute commençait... les mots seraient comme des lames et les sourires comme des boucliers.

\- La réciproque est tout autant vrai, Votre Altesse Royale. Puisque vous avez pris l'initiative, je commencerais par vous répondre ceci : en tant que chevalier, je préfère être appelée "dame Artoria" que "damoiselle". Il serait un effet de votre bonté que vous ne me confondiez pas avec les filles diaphanes des nobles de ce pays. Je vis par l'épée et je périrais sans doute de même.

Les femmes chevaliers, bien que n'étant pas inconnues, restaient une rareté en Haute-roche. Alors que le prince recomposait son attitude, Artoria lui fit son plus joli sourire. La jeune femme avait eu l'occasion de s'apercevoir que les hommes perdaient leurs moyens lorsqu'elle s'y essayait.

\- Et vous même, Votre Altesse Royale, suis-je en droit de penser que vous êtes venus pour les funérailles de Sa Royale Majesté ?

Bien que n'étant pas un jeune damoiseau, la beauté de sa voisine troubla le prince. Il répondit sans même réfléchir :

\- Non... je vis ici depuis plusieurs années, maintenant, dame Pendragon.

\- J'admets être étonnée, je ne m'attendais pas à cela, Votre Altesse. Auriez-vous l'obligeance de m'en conter davantage ?

Cela était si poliment demandé, le prince Damian aurait eu du mal à refuser. L'histoire n'avait d'ailleurs rien d'inhabituelle. Les royaumes de Daénia et d'Abondance avaient noué une alliance serrée, née d'un besoin réciproque. Le prince évoqua à demi-mot le récent conflit - moins de vingt ans - entre Abondance et la Ménévie. Or, ce dernier royaume était depuis des siècles le principal rival de Daénia... En d'autres termes, les ennemis de mes ennemis étaient mes amis, une doctrine qui n'avait rien de nouvelle. Pour monter la bonne entente du roi Sigmayne d'Abondance avec le roi Édouard de Daénia, il avait été décidé que le prince Damian terminerait son éducation de gentilhomme à la cour de Daguefilante.

Pendant que le prince parlait, Artoria écoutait attentivement, sans dire un mot... il faut dire que sa bouche s'occupait avec les plats qu'on lui apportait. Son coup de fourchette se révélait dévastateur, bien qu'elle vida les plats avec la plus parfaite distinction. Après avoir terminé un bourbier de sanglier, le roi de Bretagne se fit servir une perdrix aux choux.

Un peu éberlué par l'appétit de sa voisine, Damian secoua machinalement la tête :

\- Et bien, dame Artoria, vous avez réussi à vous occuper pendant que j'agitais la langue. Puis-je considérer que je suis à présent en droit de vous poser quelques questions ?

\- Assurément, Votre Altesse, je tâcherais de vous y répondre au mieux de mes moyens. Sachez toutefois, que mon cœur réserve certaines réponses à mes seuls proches. J'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur.

Le prince la regarda avec curiosité.

\- Pourriez-vous au moins me dire qui vous êtes ? À l'annonce de votre venue, je suis allé regarder dans l'armoirial conservé dans la bibliothèque du château. Ce livre est sensé contenir tous les blasons des familles nobles de Haute-roche, actuelles ou disparues. Le seul "Pendragon" recensé est Arthur Pendragon, roi de Mérésis. Un royaume légendaire, il y a quatre mille ans... Les érudits glosent sans trêve sur son historicité.

Artoria fit un gros effort pour cacher son trouble. Il y avait eu un Arthur Pendragon sur Nirn ? Sa main caressa le pommeau de Caliburn... Se pourrait-il que... Elle repensa à tous les indices mentionnant des "Rois Sauveurs"...

Quelque soit l'aptitude d'Artoria pour cacher ses émotions, son vis-à-vis avait l'habitude d'interpréter le plus petit signe de réaction. Elle ne put lui cacher sa familiarité avec le nom d'Arthur... d'ailleurs, il s'y attendait.

\- Je vous écoute, dame Artoria, insista-t-il.

\- Je dirais ceci, simplement : J'ai un droit légitime à porter le nom de "Pendragon". Un droit qui coule dans mon sang.

\- Non que je veuille paraître douter de vous, mais personne ne sait qui vous êtes. Il y a des rumeurs sur le fait que vous seriez la fille bâtarde d'un roi.

Elle acquiesça.

\- Il s'agit de la vérité. Cela dit, je ne revendique aucun trône et vous pouvez l'oublier.

\- Madame, cela est bien peu. Ce que je vous prie de me donner, c'est des preuves pour établir votre rang et pour que vous puissiez être traitée en fonction de celui-ci.

\- Votre Altesse Royale, mon père m'a rejetée et ma mère pareillement. Au final, j'ai été élevée par un simple chevalier. Titres, rangs ? Je ne peux vous donner ce que je n'ai point hérité. Ce que j'ai, je l'ai obtenu l'épée à la main. Si vous ne pouvez me traiter selon ma naissance, traitez-moi en fonction des fonctions que j'ai obtenues.

Tandis qu'Artoria acceptait un verre d'Hypocras, le prince la regarda pensivement.

\- Votre titre de questeur impérial ne pose guère de difficulté. Quant à celui de thane, il fait de vous l'équivalent d'une baronne...

\- Baron !

\- Pardon ?

\- Un baron, Votre Altesse Royale. Lorsque l'on dit "une baronne" on imagine l'épouse de ce dernier, en belle robe parasélène, portant haut chaperon et maints bijoux. Je préfère que l'on dise de moi : _un_ baron.

Le prince Damian se retrouva à nouveau silencieux, incapable de rien répondre. Enfin, il secoua la tête.

\- Puisque vous le souhaitez, _baron_ Artoria Pendragon. Pour ma part, je n'ai aucune peine à vous imaginer dans une belle toilette.

\- Mon sexe est indifférent, Votre Altesse, je suis un chevalier bien avant d'être une femme.

Accoutumé à ce que son rang, sa beauté et sa prestance lui valent l'intérêt de tous les représentants du beau sexe, Damian digéra difficilement l'évidente fin de non-recevoir qu'il venait d'encaisser. En lisant entre les lignes, on comprenait qu'Artoria Pendragon venait de dire qu'elle ne voulait pas être connue comme l'épouse d'un noble, ni même comme une femme ! L'homme qui réussirait à conquérir son cœur appartiendrait à une espèce rare...

\- Néanmoins, comment doit-on traiter l'Enfant de dragon ?

\- Cela veut simplement dire que je peux tuer les dragons, Votre Altesse. Si vous avez un cracheur de feu qui met à mal le domaine de votre père, appelez-moi simplement, je me chargerais de son élimination.

\- Il reste un dernier point que je souhaiterais aborder. Votre épée est - dit-on- la Lame de la Désignation, on dit qu'elle aurait servi d'épreuve pour choisir le roi des Crevassais.

Artoria sourit, voilà la véritable raison de sa présence à ses côtés : l'Épée de la Désignation. Après tout, la seule existence d'une personne capable de tenir Caliburn affaiblissait l'autorité du roi Sigmayne sur la partie de la Crevasse qu'il dominait.

\- Vous voulez savoir si je revendique le trône des Crevassais, monseigneur le prince d'Abondance ?

\- Oui, je l'admets.

Artoria sourit.

\- Être roi, vous voyez cela comme un titre, un rang, une prérogative ? Le fait de s'asseoir sur un trône, de donner des ordres ? Caliburn, mon épée, me rappelle sans cesse qu'il ne s'agit aucunement de cela. L'épée désigne un protecteur, un chef de guerre... celui qui a pour tâche de défendre les habitants. Cependant, j'ai compris il y a longtemps qu'il n'y a aucune réciprocité à attendre. Je me dois de défendre les habitants de l'ancien royaume de la Crevasse... Nonobstant, qu'eux ne me doivent rien. Ils n'ont aucune obligation de se placer sous mes ordres ou de se battre pour moi. Et si moi, je revendiquerais ce royaume qu'arriverait-il ? Au lieu de défendre le peuple, je le jetterais dans la guerre. Au lieu de la paix et la prospérité, ils obtiendraient la mort et la destruction. Votre Altesse Royale, veuillez rassurer votre père. La seule raison qui me pousserait à prétendre au trône de la Crevasse serait qu'elle soit mal dirigée et que le peuple pâtisse de ce fait.

Le duel à fleuret moucheté venait de s'achever sur la déroute complète du prince Damian. Le "tendron de quinze ans" qu'il se préparait à emballer d'un sourire avait parfaitement compris que l'on cherchait à la séduire. En Haute-roche, les alliances matrimoniales concluaient les disputes territoriales bien plus souvent que les guerres ne le faisaient. Le futur roi d'Abondance aurait tout eu à gagner à épouser celle qui portait l'Épée de la Désignation. Non seulement, cela raffermirait le contrôle du royaume sur la partie de la Crevasse en terre brétonne, mais en plus cela leur fournissait un droit à revendiquer la châtellerie de la Crevasse en Bordeciel.

* * *

**Ivanruzic3758 : Now, you know why i say that Artoria can have a husband worthy for a king ( or a queen).**

**Avec ce chapitre, on entre enfin dans l'histoire que je voulais écrire. Tout ce qui a précédé peut être considéré comme les pré-requis ( Caliburn, les défaites d'Ulfric, les dragons, être reconnue comme Enfant de dragon) pour qu'Artoria puisse jouer un rôle dans le destin de Tamriel. **


	26. Chapter 26 Complots brétons(1ère partie)

**Serbferga - Non, je ne passe pas sur TESO. Mais j'admets que la description de Daguefilante est bien basée sur celle de ce jeu. Toutefois, les nostalgiques de TES II Dguerfall auront reconnu les armures des gardes de l'époque (bon d'accord elles ressemblaient surtout à des gros tas pixels... nostalgie, nostalgie). Sinon, il est prévu qu'Artoria et Rin se rendent aussi en Orsinium dans un prochain épisode et même à l'Enclume pas la suite... et j'ai prévu de les amener en Cyrodiil (mais cela me demandera beaucoup de travail).**

* * *

-Âtrefeu, 26e jour, 4E 201-

Le comte Harold Ailedieu arpentait la salle du trône, n'osant s'asseoir dans l'un des profonds fauteuils réservés au roi et à son épouse. Peu, à Daguefilante, osaient contester la légitimité d'Harold. Toutefois, le comte n'ignorait pas qu'il devait montrer son respect pour sa future position sous peine de lever contre lui une opposition non désirée.

Comme les portes s'ouvraient, il regarda Damian d'Abondance qui marchait vers lui.

\- Votre Altesse Royale, le salua-t-il.

\- Monseigneur le comte.

Prenant fraternellement le fils du roi d'Abondance par l'épaule, il le conduisit à une des petites tables qui accueillaient habituellement les conseillers du roi.

\- Alors, Votre Altesse, comment s'est passé votre soirée avec la charmante Pendragon ?

Le prince se renfrogna.

\- Le terme charmante n'est point adéquat. Elle est aussi belle que le pic immaculé d'une montagne et tout aussi inaccessible.

Damian résuma rapidement la conversation qu'il avait eue, la veille, à la table de banquet. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, le comte Harold plissa les yeux, se passant deux doigts dans les moustaches.

\- Vous semblez fort déconfis, Votre Altesse.

Le prince soupira.

\- Doublement, à vrai dire. L'homme que je suis se trouve étrillé dans ses tentatives de séduction, ayant échoué à ne serait-ce qu'entamer l'armure dont se cuirasse la belle. Oh, ses réponses furent de la plus parfaite politesse. Cependant, elles n'ont laissé aucune part à l'interprétation. Je n'ai pas été repoussé à titre personnel, dame Pendragon ne désire pas épouser un beau parti, fusse un futur roi. Son épée lui tracera une route vers une haute destiné. Elle a énoncé cela comme s'il s'agissait d'un fait d'ors et déjà acté.

Derechef, le prince poussa une autre plainte, il semblait très abattu.

\- Ensuite, je n'ai pas non plus réussi à obtenir de réponse à mes questions concernant sa lignée. Elle semble vraiment ne pas vouloir parler de ses parents.

\- S'ils l'ont abandonné, cela se peut comprendre, Votre Altesse.

Le fils du roi Sigmayne approuva.

\- Je remarque, toutefois, que ses manières ont été parfaites. Elle sait se tenir à table et connait l'étiquette de la cour. Donc, elle a reçu une éducation digne de la noblesse.

\- Oh, cela n'était pas le problème...

\- Comment cela, monseigneur, je pensais que vous vouliez découvrir si elle était de sang royal ?

Le comte sourit ironiquement.

\- Vous oubliez un peu vite que dame Pendragon est l'Enfant de dragon. Des rois ? Le monde des hommes en a vu passer quantité au cours des deux derniers siècles. Mais des Enfants de dragon, point depuis le sacrifice de Martin Septim.

Damian fronça les sourcils.

\- Je ne vois pas le rapport. L'Enfant de dragon est une sorte de héros désigné par les dieux mais...

Harold le coupa d'un rire homérique.

\- Par les Huit, depuis combien de temps n'êtes-vous pas entré dans un temple, Votre Altesse ? L'Enfant de dragon doit son pouvoir au sang de dragon. Le sang d'Akatosh lui-même...

\- Je...

\- Pélinal Blanc-serpent, co-fondateur du Premier Empire, était un Enfant de dragon. Reman Cyrodiil, fondateur du Second Empire fut lui aussi reconnu comme étant un Enfant de dragon, sans compter Tiber Septim... bien entendu. Vous connaissez l'histoire de l'Amulette des Rois ? Il est raconté... plus ou moins... qu'à l'Ère Mythique, Akatosh le dieu dragon, roi de tous les Aedra, prit conscience de la précarité de la vie humaine dans ce monde alors dominé par les Mer et les Dov, les Elfes et les Dragons. Alors " Il prit quelques gouttes de sang issu de son cœur généreux et les donna à Alessia". Ce sang cristallisé devint l'Amulette des Rois. Il n'est pas un royaume humain qui n'ait directement ou indirectement été bâti par le sang d'Akatosh.

Damian semblait extrêmement troublé.

\- " Je suis un dragon sous forme humaine, mon épée est mon souffle".

\- C'est ce que vous a dit dame Pendragon ?

Le prince hocha simplement la tête.

\- Voilà quelque chose qu'il faut sans doute prendre au pied de la lettre.

\- Pardon ?

\- Vous n'avez jamais lu la légende de Tiber Septim ? Après qu'il ait entendu la voix des Grises-barbes, plusieurs nordiques ne pouvaient plus le voir comme un humain. À sa place, ils voyaient un dragon. Il serait devenu "Ysmir, le dragon du septentrion". Quant à a légende de Pélinal, certains textes sous-entendent qu'il était autrefois un dragon connu sous le nom de Pélinaalilargus le pragmatique.

Le prince Damian d'Abondance regardait à présent le comte Harold avec un respect étonné.

\- Vous êtes très érudit.

Cela fit rire le comte.

\- " Sage avec les livres", comme dit le proverbe. Toutes mes connaissances viennent des ouvrages que le bibliothécaire du château a trouvés pour moi. Lorsque j'ai appris qu'un Enfant de dragon venait à nous comme ambassadeur impérial, j'ai voulu étancher ma curiosité.

\- Je vois... Monseigneur ? Pourquoi tenez-vous tant à découvrir ses parents ?

Harold se caressa la moustache, un tic fréquent chez lui.

\- Parce que cela nous apprendra où trouver ses amis et ses ennemis, ainsi que sa place dans les jeux de pouvoir en cours.

\- Dame Pendragon refuse de participer à ce genre de manigances, son attitude à ce sujet m'a paru on ne peut plus claire.

\- Votre Altesse Royale, voilà la toute la naïveté de la jeunesse, vous de la croire, elle de le dire. Pensez-vous que cela l'empêchera de se trouver mêlée aux intrigues de la cour ? Si dame Pendragon ne se choisit pas un camp, d'autres le feront à sa place.

* * *

Le front plissé Artoria Pendragon referma l'armorial que le bibliothécaire du château venait de lui apporter. Un Arthur Pendragon aurait vêtu à une époque indéterminée, entre la fin du Mérithique et le milieu de l'Ère Première. Il aurait été souverain de Mérésis, un royaume correspondant à l'actuelle châtellerie d'Haafingar, en Bordeciel.

\- Frère Erward, vous n'avez rien d'autre ?

Le moine de Julianos portait une robe de bure, et les cheveux tonsuré habituels pour ceux de son ordre. Debout derrière un lutrin, il reposa sa plume dans un encrier avant de regarder paisiblement la jeune femme. Tout autour de lui, des rayonnages se suivaient. La plupart abritaient des livres, mais d'autres se couvraient de parchemins empilés. Dans l'allée centrale, plusieurs tables de lecture permettaient aux visiteurs de consulter les précieux incunables.

\- J'ai lu la plupart des ouvrages de la bibliothèque et ce n'est qu'un personnage de légende... Du moins, c'est ce que je croyais jusque là.

En disant ces derniers mots, il couvrit le Roi des Chevaliers d'un regard dubitatif.

Artoria soupira.

\- Je crains de devoir insister, même un simple indice serait mieux que rien.

\- Vous savez, le personnage a inspiré tout un cycle de légendes à partir du milieu de la Première Ère. Puis, des chansons de geste ont été écrites au cours du millénaire suivant avant que le personnage ne passe de mode et soit oublié. Si vous croyez ces fadaises, il aurait même été empereur de Cyrodiil...

\- Le royaume de Mérésis a existé, au moins ?

\- En tout cas, un comté de ce nom a subsisté jusqu'à la Troisième Ère, en Bordeciel.

Fouillant dans des casiers de rangements, il en tira un vieux parchemin qu'il consulta à l'aide d'une loupe.

\- Vous avez peut-être entendu parler de ce grand bal auquel l'empereur Thorez Pélagius Septim III mit fin en tentant de se suicider ?

\- Non.

\- Oh ? L'histoire est cependant connue... enfin, c'est le comte de Mérésis qui fit les frais des pulsions suicidaires de Pélagius le fou. Toutefois, je doute que les comtes de Mérésis soient apparentés à... votre ancêtre ?

Artoria eut un mince sourire.

\- Je doute être sa descendante. Vous avez lu les chansons de geste qui sont inspiré d'Arthur Pendragon ?

\- Oh, oui, à peu près un millier de pages d'exploits guerriers écrit en mauvais vers...

\- Laissez-moi vous les résumer, frère Erward : Un roi désigné par une épée qu'il retira de la pierre, il battit de nombreux ennemis à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur de son royaume. Puis sa demi-sœur le trahit et il fut tué par son fils dans une grande bataille où leurs deux armées furent anéanties. J'ai juste ?

Le moine se révéla un peu surpris.

\- Oui, c'est cela.

Le Roi des Chevaliers soupira avant de jeter un coup d'œil à Tohsaka. Cette dernière consultait un livre où étaient dessinés des cercles magiques et des représentations de gemmes spirituelles. Plusieurs de ces mêmes gemmes - bien concrètes- étaient posées à côté des livres. Pendant qu'Artoria lisait les textes que lui apportait le moine, la magus avait remplis des parchemins de notes, de schémas et de pentacles. Nombres de ses précédents travaux avaient terminé en boules chiffonnées.

\- Rin en as-tu terminé ?

Elle n'obtient pour toute réponse qu'un grognement. Comme le chevalier insistait, Tohsaka finit par se frotter les yeux, puis à soupirer.

\- Oui, il est temps de partir... je voudrais tenter une expérience, tu me suis dans mes appartements ?

\- Bien sûr.

Pendant qu'Artoria disait poliment au-revoir au moine, Rin récupéra ses papiers, y compris les textes chiffonnés et les mis dans sa sacoche. Elles sortirent et s'éloignèrent en direction des appartements. La pierre des murs disparaissait derrière des tapisseries vivement colorées et un tapis écarlate couvrait le sol. De loin en loin, des armures complètes semblaient monter la garde.

Cet ameublement guerrier ne se limitait pas aux couloirs. La chambre allouée à la magus se révéla luxueuse, décorée de panoplies d'armes et de tableaux représentant des batailles. Un vaste âtre aux parois couvertes de suie permettait de chauffer la pièce.

Un grand lit à baldaquin avec ses édredons de plume et deux grands fauteuils occupait presque tout l'espace. Le long des murs, une commode se tenait entre les embrasures étroites de deux hautes fenêtres. Leurs petits carreaux de verre colorées étaient enchâssés dans du plomb. Une armoire superbement décorée avait été dressée à côté de la porte. Une issue plus petite menait à une salle de bain qui –oh merveille- fournissait eau froide et chaude grâce à des canalisations venues de la chaufferie.

Rin s'agenouilla à même le sol répandant le contenu de sa sacoche devant elle.

\- Depuis mon arrivée en Tamriel, je me suis intéressé aux gemmes spirituelles. Tu sais à quoi elles servent ?

\- Non.

\- Elles ont été créées par Raven Direnni, une sorcière elfe très célèbre. Raven a eu l'idée de construire des cellules spirituelles sous forme de cristaux pour emprisonner les âmes des monstres et des animaux en les capturant par des sorts au moment de leur mort. Ces âmes peuvent ensuite être utilisées pour alimenter des objets magiques en énergie. Seulement, Raven Direnni ne fit que s'inspirer d'une idée bien plus ancienne. Les pierres de varla des Ayleids permettaient elles-aussi de charger les objets magiques, bien que l'on ne sache plus comment les Ayleids les créaient. Plus important, au Mérithique, il existait des pierres de Welkyn capable de recharger l'od d'une personne.

Mettant une main dans sa poche, Rin en tira une bourse qu'elle ouvrit, révélant des pierres précieuses.

\- Pour ma part, je pratique la magie des joyaux, inventée par Zelretch. Les pierres précieuses, au cours de leur longue croissance, baignées par les courants telluriques, développent une capacité naturelle à stocker une énergie magique immense. Je charge mes gemmes chaque jour, en chantant un rituel qui permet qu'elles absorbent le prana contenu dans le sang que je verse sur elles. Alors je me suis dis : " Que se passerait-il si j'appliquais ma connaissance de la magie des joyaux aux gemmes spirituelles ?"

Passant une épingle de coudrier dans la flamme d'une bougie, Rin se la planta juste sous l'ongle de l'index. Une goutte écarlate tomba sur une gemme en forme de bâtonnet bleu. Elle la plaça dans un cercle magique dessiné à la plume. Puis les mains réunies en coupe, elle chanta une formule de trois couplets.

Rin venait de modifier une gemme spirituelle insignifiante en se servant d'une variante de la magie des joyaux. Utilisant **Structural Analyst, **la magus se concentra. Oui... il ne restait plus qu'à tester :

\- **Glanz macht Licht**

Le cristalse mit à rayonner de lumière.

\- J'ai réussis !

À la plus grande stupéfaction d'Artoria, Rin se mit à serrer le sachet contenant les gemmes spirituelles avec le même entrain qu'on l'imaginerait embrasser son amoureux perdu et miraculeusement ressuscité. Il fallut près de dix bonnes minutes d'écœurantes démonstrations d'adoration avant d'obtenir -enfin- une réaction cohérente de la magus, d'habitude parfaitement rationnelle et maître d'elle-même.

\- Rin, Tu vas bien ?

La magus tourna un regard d'intoxiquée vers son amie.

\- Pour alimenter mes sortilèges, il m'a toujours fallu du prana, du sang, du temps et... de l'argent.

\- De l'argent ? Cela n'a rien à voir avec la magie !

\- Cela a TOUT à voir avec la magie, fulmina Tohsaka.

Elle s'arrêta d'un seul coup, en voyant qu'Artoria semblait à présent vraiment inquiète de ses réactions. La jeune magus s'efforça à regagner sa maîtrise.

\- ... la mienne en tout cas. Tu crois vraiment qu'une gemme capable de contenir un sortilège de classe A soit bon marché ? Elle doit valoir entre deux cent et six cent septims. Et même, si mes circuits magiques peuvent produire bien plus de prana sur Tamriel que je ne le pouvais faire sur Terre, il faudrait tout de même des jours pour la charger... et même plutôt des semaines.

Elle saisit la gemme qui continuait à rayonner.

\- J'ai modifié ce cristal sous tes yeux. Il ne contient que l'essence d'une créature dotée d'une petite âme... un ragnard, un loup peut-être. Puis, je m'en suis servi pour jeter un sortilège d'illumination. J'ai l'impression de rêver.

Une nouvelle fois elle enfouit son visage dans le sac rempli de cristaux spirituels, avec l'air d'être en extase.

\- Artoria, tu imagines cette sacoche est littéralement remplie d'od que je peux transformer en prana. Il y a dans ce sac plus d'énergie que je ne pourrais en obtenir en passant le reste de ma vie à remplir des gemmes rares et chères avec mon propre prana.

* * *

Le valet s'inclina avant de se retirer refermant la porte derrière lui.

Derrière sa table de travail, l'ambassadeur impérial Rufinus Servius se leva avec un sourire aimable.

\- Dame Pendragon, damoiselle Tohsaka soyez les bienvenus dans mon humble demeure.

La magus s'amusa de cette entrée en matière. L'ambassade n'avait rien de misérable. Il s'agissait tout au contraire d'une grande demeure entre le marché et la cathédrale des divins. Quant à son intérieur, le bureau de bois ciré entouré de bibliothèques chargés de livres, intercalés avec une collection de curiosité donnait une bonne idée du luxe des autres pièces. Ainsi on voyait un globe représentant la planète Nirn, des coupes en chaux dwemer, des tablettes de pierres dunmer représentant des daedras, un crâne de troll, une longue-vue, un service à thé rougegarde en cuivre gravé.

\- Je vous remercie de votre invitation, monsieur l'ambassadeur.

Rin sourit et, suivant l'exemple de son amie, fit comme si être convoqué par l'officiel lui faisait immensément plaisir.

Tandis qu'elles prenaient place, le diplomate fit servir des rafraichissements. On passa ensuite quelques minutes à parler de choses sans importance, en particulier des funérailles du roi Édouard. Servius sourit. L'homme n'avait rien d'impressionnant, un Impérial entre deux âges avec des cheveux noirs et un visage rasé de près. Cependant l'expression qu'il avait à cet instant semblait si fausse que Rin se méfia. Inconsciemment, elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa voisine, mais l'expression du roi de Bretagne ressemblait à un masque stoïque, comme à son habitude.

\- Savez-vous que l'on prépare déjà le couronnement d'un nouveau roi.

Artoria plissa les yeux.

\- Le comte Harold a toutes les raisons de faire presser le mouvement.

\- Officiellement, le nom du nouveau roi n'a pas encore été annoncé. Comment savez-vous qui va obtenir le trône ?

\- J'ai simplement écouté les noms des ambassadeurs. Il n'y en avait aucun de Boralis. Comme il n'y a que deux prétendants sérieux, le duc Guillaume et le comte Harold, et que ce dernier se trouve déjà sur place, il est logique qu'il précipite son couronnement pour mettre son rival dans le fait accompli.

L'ambassadeur Servius eut un sourire appréciatif.

\- Effectivement, cela tombe sous le sens, n'est-ce pas ? Néanmoins, il reste assez rare qu'une femme aussi jeune saisisse ce genre de subtilité.

Artoria accepta le compliment d'un simple mouvement du menton, sans montrer si le compliment la touchait.

\- Vous devez comprendre que vous ne pouvez rester à Daguefillante. Sinon, vous serez invité au sacre... ce qui sera bien sûr interprété comme une marque d'approbation impériale. Certes, vous n'étiez sensé représenter Sa Majesté Titus Médée II que pour la mise en terre du roi Édouard, mais pour la plupart des gens cela ne fera aucune différence.

\- Soit, cependant, je ne dois pas avoir l'air non plus de _fuir_ le couronnement, sinon cela serait interprété comme une condamnation du sacre d'Harold.

À présent, le sourire de Rufinus Servius paraissait on ne peut plus approbateur.

\- Je vous félicite pour votre perspicacité. Par chance, le duc Guillaume de Pointenord doit marier Robert, son fils ainé, dans quelques jours. Un mariage surprise d'ailleurs, la fiancée est encore attendue... enfin dame Ariane, à la réputation d'être une jeune beauté, et c'est la fille du roi Uther de Ménévie.

Ménévie... depuis des siècles, le royaume rival de Daénia. Il semblait logique qu'il veuille nouer une alliance matrimonial avec le duché de Boralis, si son duc contestait le droit du comte Harold au trône de Daénia... et donc au titre de Haut-Roi des Bretons.

\- Donc, je vais représenter l'empereur à ce mariage et rester sur place jusqu'à ce qu'Harold soit couronné.

\- Tout à fait.

Tendant la main vers un tiroir, Rufinus Servius sortit un pli cacheté.

\- Une fois arrivé à Pointenord, vous remettrez ce courrier au duc.

Artoria fronça les sourcils.

\- Puis-je vous demander ce que contient cette lettre ?

\- Des renseignements confidentiels destinés aux seuls yeux du duc.

Rin se redressa.

\- Vous soutenez le duc Guillaume !

\- Officiellement, le couronnement d'un nouveau Haut-Roi est une affaire interne aux Brétons. Néanmoins... Harold serait une catastrophe pour nos relations avec le Thalmor, mais aussi pour les Brétons eux-mêmes. Plus de la moitié des suzerains locaux lui sont hostiles.

\- Certes, mais cela pourrait déclencher une Guerre Civile !

L'ambassadeur Servius secoua la tête avec fatalisme.

\- Le duché de Vérandis, le royaume de Taillemont, le duché de Boralis et le duché de Gastemarch s'affrontent régulièrement depuis quarante ans, levant des armées de mercenaires qui se comportent comme des brigands. Les alliances éphémères de ces grands seigneurs changent comme le vent. Mais les villageois sont massacrés, leurs masures laissées à l'abandon, les champs brûlés. Le royaume de Ménévie est à couteau tiré avec celui de Daénia, et a été en guerre avec celui d'Abondance. On appelle cela des guerres féodales et elles sont en train de ruiner le pays. Il faut que cela s'arrête.

\- Mais pourquoi soutenir le duc de Boralis ?

La question venait d'Artoria, cette fois.

\- Pourquoi poser la question ? Il s'agit du seul autre prétendant sérieux, et il a le soutien du royaume de Ménévie. S'il s'empare de Daénia il sera épaulé par deux des plus grands royaumes de Haute-Roche. Avec la légitimité obtenue avec le titre de Haut-Roi, il sera notre plus grande chance de ramener la paix.

\- Encore faut-il qu'il prenne ce trône.

Rufinus Servius soupira.

\- Vous avez raison, dame Pendragon. Et c'est pour cela que j'ai besoin de vous. Je souhaiterais que vous veniez en aide au duc Guillaume.


	27. Chapter 27 Complots brétons(2ème partie)

-Âtrefeu, 27e jour, 4E 201-

La nuit régnait sur cette région de forêt, dans l'est du duché de Phrygios. On se trouvait un peu au sud de la barrière de montagne qui séparait ce pays de son voisin, le "royaume" d'Alcaire... enfin royaume, il s'agissait d'un des plus petits états de Haute-Roche par sa taille, comme par sa puissance. On ne devait qu'à la mégalomanie de son premier seigneur qu'un roitelet siège sur un trône dans sa capitale, guère plus qu'un gros village.

Pour en revenir à la géographie physique, la seule localité à des lieux à la ronde s'appelait Croissalant. Cette petite bourgade se trouvait sur un goulet où passait la route reliant Alcaire à Dwynmen, au sud. Vers le nord, une autre branche de cette voie continuait jusqu'à Pointenord, après avoir traversé Taillemont.

À quelques distances de tout chemin, la forêt baignait dans une profonde obscurité. Les épais feuillages empêchaient les lunes (Masser et Secunda) d'illuminer le sol tourmenté par les épaisses racines des arbres. Alors que des chouettes silencieuses chassaient les musaraignes dans les clairières, et que les renards circulaient silencieusement à l'abri des fougères... une clarté apparut.

Des chevaliers brétons, en armures de plate, brandissant des torches, avançaient en une longue colonne parmi les arbres. Accrochés à leurs selles, des écus portant le dragon de Daguefillante les identifiait comme des preux appartenant à l'ordre du Dragon, au service du roi de Daénia.

Que faisaient-ils si loin de leurs terres ?

Et surtout qui était la dame qu'un des chevaliers avait jetée en travers de sa selle ? Avec ses longs cheveux noirs, elle devait être belle. Quant à sa robe bleue, avant d'avoir été déchirée par les ronces et salie par la boue des chemins, sans doute s'agissait-il d'une toilette digne d'une fille d'une des plus grandes maisons de Haute-Roche.

Ligotée et bâillonnée, elle se débattait faiblement, pour la plus grande joie de son actuel gardien. Comme un colosse au heaume empanaché remontait la file des cavaliers en lourdes armures, il l'interpella.

\- Sire Roland devrait nous récompenser largement pour notre fait d'arme, capitaine.

\- Silence ! Notre seigneur ne récompense pas les bavards. Dépêchons-nous, nous devons être de retour à la Branktanthartz avant le lever du jour.

Les chevaliers en armures disparurent parmi les arbres et bientôt, même la lueur de leurs torches s'éteignit dans le lointain.

Cachée par un arbre, une silhouette vêtue d'une robe bleue et d'une armure argent, regardait pensivement dans la direction prise par les chevaliers. Elle se tourna de côté pour faire signe à la jeune fille en pull roulé rouge, cachée derrière un buisson, qu'elle pouvait se relever.

Rin secoua la tête atterrée.

\- Ce n'est pas possible, on ne faisait que se rendre à un stupide mariage... on quitte la route à la nuit tombée, on s'installe dans une clairière un peu à l'écart et il faut que les ennuis nous trouvent.

La réflexion fit sourire Artoria.

\- Tu pars du principe que je vais intervenir.

La magus croisa les bras sur sa poitrine avec une moue d'exaspération.

\- Je te connais trop bien.

Le Roi des Chevaliers se rembrunit.

\- Je ne peux laisser les membres d'un ordre de chevalerie enlever une dame ! C'est une insulte au serment prêté par tous les preux !

\- Qu'est-ce que je disais, marmonna la Japonaise, ses yeux aigue-marine levés vers le ciel.

* * *

Archétype de la petite bourgade minière paisible, Croissalant se découpait dans la brume matinale. Les maisons ne manquaient pas d'un certain charme. Bâties en torchis blanchi à la chaux sur une armature de poudre de bois, elles se coiffaient de toits de tuiles bleues. Au nord, on entendait le forgeron tapait sur son enclume. Il y avait également une petite annexe de la Guilde des Guerriers, une taverne et deux marchands. Un bâtiment flanqué d'une tour s'ornait d'une magnifique rosace. Près de la porte, une enseigne en forme d'œil se balançait dans le vent. Cet emblème représentait le Synode, une puissante organisation de la magie.

Artoria et Rin pénétra dans le bâtiment semblable à caserne. Des hommes en armures s'y entraînaient, sous les ordres d'une instructrice borgne.

Cette dernière considéra les deux femmes de haut en bas sans cacher son manque d'enthousiasme.

\- Vous voulez quoi ?

Artoria décrivit la scène qu'elle avait vue la veille.

\- Ouais, ben j'suis déjà au courant... Vous venez de voir des chevaliers de l'ordre du dragon enlever la fille du roi de Ménévie.

\- La princesse Ariane de Ménévie ?

\- Yep !

Rin et Artoria échangèrent un coup d'œil.

\- Nous nous rendions à son mariage avec Robert de Pointenord.

\- Ben, il risque de ne pas avoir lieu... et c'est pas le plus grave. Son père, le roi Uther de Ménévie vient de demander au comte Harold Ailedieu de lui rendre sa fille, appuyé par le duc de Boralis. Quant à notre bon duc, Armand de Phrygios, il est accusé de complicité dans l'enlèvement vu qu'il aurait, soi-disant, laissé passer les chevaliers du dragon sur ses terres. Et bien entendu, les incriminés nient toute participation. La très mauvaise nouvelle, c'est qu'Uther de Ménévie et Guillaume de Boralis viennent de déclarer que si dame Ariane ne leur était pas restituée d'ici sept jours... et bien ce serait la guerre !

Le Roi des Chevaliers embrassa d'un geste les membres de la Guilde des Guerriers.

\- Je viens de vous donner des renseignements sur l'enlèvement, vous pourriez...

\- Ouais, coupa l'instructrice, vous êtes la huitième personne depuis ce matin à me dire qu'elle sait où est dame Ariane. Soit vous me fournissez des preuves que vous savez réellement où elle se trouve, soit vous sortez. Je peux pas envoyer des hommes à droit ou à gauche, sur la bonne foi de la première personne venue.

Comme Artoria se rembrunissait, la main posée sur le pommeau de Caliburn, Rin passa devant elle.

\- Vous avez entendu parler d'un "sire Roland" ?

\- Roland de Guéfort ?

D'une main, l'instructrice désigna une affichette sur un mur. Rin s'approcha pour découvrir un dessin assez grossier d'un homme. Au dessous on pouvait lire : " Baron Roland de Guéfort : Recherché pour rébellion contre le duc Armand de Phrygios, association avec le nécromancien Troyan."

\- Charmant personnage ! Que lui reproche-t-on exactement ?

La borgne eut un rire vulgaire.

\- D'avoir assassiné ses propres paysans pour les transformer en mort-vivants dans l'espoir d'avoir une armée assez forte pour s'emparer du duché. Il y a cinq ans de cela, il a réussi à s'enfuir avec son complice et une partie de ses chevaliers. Depuis, sa tête est mise à prix.

\- Dernière question...

\- Tant mieux !

-... vous avez déjà entendu parler dans la région, d'un endroit appelé Brankt... euh... Brantktaz ?

\- Branktanthartz ! C'est une cité dwemer à l'ouest. Tenez, je vous l'indique sur votre carte. Bonne chance si vous allez là-bas, un dragon s'est installé dans les ruines ! Oh, et la forêt est infestée d'Araignées d'Iliaques.

* * *

Rin marchait depuis des heures, remontant une rivière. D'après sa carte, elle prenait sa source dans une montagne que les dwemer disparu avaient excavée pour y construire la cité de Branktanthartz. À ses côtés, Artoria suivait en alerte, attentive au moindre son et au plus petit mouvement.

Plongée dans l'ombre qu'une montagne solitaire étendait sur une large partie de la forêt, le paisible cours d'eau exécuta un vaste tournant qui les mena au pied d'une falaise de rochers recouverts de mousse et d'arbustes. Une vaste ouverture naturelle laissait sortir les flots écumants.

Comme elles s'approchaient, le Roi des Chevaliers dégaina. Caliburn s'illumina d'une lumière dorée, révélant une bande de sable et de galets.

\- Je passe devant.

Rin approuva.

Au bout de seulement quelques mètres, la plage disparaissait. Toutefois, l'épée lumineuse découvrit un tunnel obscur, à peine assez large pour une personne. Artoria Pendragon s'y engagea marchant quelques minutes avant de découvrir que le passage se divisait en deux. Elle prit une direction au hasard et découvrit alors que le tunnel naturel subissait une nouvelle division plus loin. Après avoir abouti à une grotte sans issue, elle repartie en arrière, prit l'autre intersection pour parvenir à une caverne plus vaste, encombrée de stalactites.

Le bruit de l'eau murmurante s'amplifia tandis qu'elles cheminaient dans le souterrain. Finalement, la lumière dorée de l'épée révéla la rivière souterraine et... un pont de pierre soigneusement ajusté, orné aux deux extrémités d'ornements en un alliage semblable au bronze. Indéniablement, un ouvrage dwemer.

\- On a atteint l'ancienne cité.

\- Je suppose qu'il doit y avoir une vraie entrée quelque part, remarqua Artoria.

Mal à l'aise, elle écoutait le bruit lointain de machines en mouvement. D'un tuyau en métal sortait une eau salle qui se déversait dans la rivière.

\- Oui, là c'est probablement la sortie des égouts... Pas très glamour, il faut le reconnaître.

Elles gravirent un long escalier et le murmure mécanique s'amplifia à mesure qu'elles gravissaient les marches. En haut, Artoria reprit la tête de leur avance. Autour d'eux, les murs de pierre blanche portaient des visages barbus sculptés dans un style géométrique. Partout des appliques de métal doré, et des machines actionnant des pistons ou vomissant de la vapeur. Cependant, on ne voyait pas une âme qui vive. Tout semblait à l'abandon. Certaines voûtes s'étaient effondrées, de la poussière, des débris et des toiles d'araignées se voyaient partout.

Comme il n'y avait aucun passage latéral, le Roi des Chevaliers continua jusqu'à un carrefour. Depuis leur entrée dans la cité, des torchères au gaz brûlaient dans des bulbes grillagés. Cette lumière vive leur permit de découvrir que les trois nouveaux couloirs se perdaient dans le lointain.

Elles errèrent ainsi un long moment, prenant les passages au hasard. À un moment, Artoria déclencha un piège. Trois lances de métal surgirent de trou dans un mur et la blessèrent. Heureusement, elle régénérait vite et ses blessures s'effacèrent très vite.

Au bout du couloir, la femme chevalier se heurta à une double porte en alliage dwemer si massive qu'elle ne bougea pas comme elles pesaient sur ses gonds. Voyant une serrure, Rin jeta un sort de sésame... uniquement pour provoquer une défense magique qui riposta sous la forme d'un rayon de froid.

\- Tsss... Ces Nains sont bien méfiants. Je suppose qu'il faut trouver la clef pour aller plus avant.

Par précaution, Rin utilisa **Structural Grasping **sur le vantail. La compétence magique servait surtout à l'analyse matérielle d'un objet. Que se soit la matière qui le composait, les détails internes invisibles à l'œil nu. Toutefois, cette technique se mâtinait de psychométrie, permettant de connaître son histoire.

\- Hum ? Il s'agit d'une prison.

Bien que le** Structural Grasping** ait permis d'apprendre la fonction des lieux, cela n'avait fourni aucun renseignement sur la manière d'ouvrir la , la magus fit demi-tour, bientôt dépassée par le Roi des Chevaliers, épée en main.

Au bout de seulement quelques pas, cette dernière entendit Tohsaka soliloquer

\- C'est étrange...

\- Rin ?

Se retournant, le chevalier regarda la jeune japonaise qui fixait un tuyau. Quelqu'un avait élevé une véritable barricade qui en scellait l'ouverture. On entendait un choc répétitif qui s'en élevait.

-Une idée de ce qui provoque ce bruit ?

\- Une sphère-centurion, je suppose.

Le roi de Bretagne leva un sourcil à l'énoncé de ce terme inconnu.

\- Pardon ?

En quelques phrases, Tohsaka expliqua que les Dwemer, ou nains, mélangeaient technologie et magie. Leurs automates étaient mis en branle par un complexe système de rouages et autres engrenages. Toutefois, leur énergie provenait d'un "cœur" magique. On appelait ces constructions "animunculi". Les plus communs étaient les araignées mécaniques, les sphères-centurions, et les centurions.

Les premières portaient un nom explicite. Les secondes voyageaient dans l'étendue des cités, sous forme de sphères, en passant par des canalisations spécifiques. Arrivée à destination, elles se dépliaient pour prendre une forme de combat.

Quant aux centurions, il s'agissait de colosses humanoïdes. D'après d'anciennes gravures, certains pouvaient atteindre une dizaine de mètres de haut et servaient comme engin de siège ! La plupart étaient heureusement nettement plus petit... enfin au moins trois mètres... si on peut appeler cela petit.

\- Et quelqu'un a bloqué le tube, empêchant les sphères-centurion de sortir, compléta Artoria.

Son visage montra une expression songeuse avant d'être remplacé par de la détermination.

\- Cela signifie que quelqu'un occupe l'ancienne cité et que son système de défense le reconnait comme un intrus.

Après avoir repris leur errance dans les ruines, Artoria tomba sur un escalier qui descendait. Si son sens de l'orientation ne la trompait pas, les degrés se trouvaient presque à l'opposé de leur point d'entrée. Les deux aventurières choisirent de l'emprunter. Elles arriveraient peut-être à une partie habitée de Branktanthartz, au bas des marches.

Artoria évalua la longueur de la descente à la moitié de l'escalier qu'elles avaient gravis à partir de la sortie des égouts. La porte de métal dwemer donnait donc accès à un niveau non visité. Lorsque le roi des chevaliers poussa le battant, elle déboucha dans une pièce richement meublé avec un mélange de fourniture dwemer (en métal et en pierre) et brétonnes (en bois).

Un homme se retourna vers les arrivantes. Vêtu de manière seigneuriale, il leur offrit un sourire cruel.

\- Ah ? Des aventurières ? Sans doute êtes-vous venues délivrer dame Ariane, je crains que vous ne rencontriez que la mort.

Tohsaka détailla le visage de leur adversaire. La barbe courte et grisonnante, la cicatrice sur la joue, les cheveux courts pour ne pas gêner le port du heaume. Il s'agissait des traits dessinés sur l'avis de recherche vu à la guilde des guerriers de Croissalant.

\- Vous êtes sire Roland de Guéfort.

\- J'allais dire : " pour vous servir, gente damoiselle". Hélas, je n'ai que peu de politesse pour les intrus... "pour vous tuer", alors.

Artoria s'interposa.

\- Monsieur, permettez que je vous jette le gant. Je suis Artoria Pendragon, thane de Blancherive.

Le Roi des Chevaliers fit siffler sa lame dans l'air.

Dans un geste élégant, Roland de Guéfort détacha sa cape et la lança sur une chaise. Feignant l'admiration, Rin pouffa, une main sur la bouche.

\- Splendide, vous vous êtes longuement entraînés à retirer votre cape ! C'est vrai qu'il s'agit d'une compétence utile pour faire un méchant classieux !

Après un coup d'œil assassin en direction de la magus, le seigneur de Branktanthartz considéra Artoria sans complaisance.

\- J'accepte votre défi. Comme vous le savez déjà, je suis le sieur Roland de Guéfort.

Les deux lames se touchèrent dans une gerbe d'étincelles. La morgue du baron renégat se révéla d'abord justifiée. Il bougeait incroyablement vite, même Artoria semblait lente par comparaison. Toutefois, la technique de cette dernière dépassait celle de son ennemi. Quant à sa force physique... elle le fit reculer dès le premier échange de coups.

Le baron rompit et déglutit. Son regard s'arrêta sur sa lame. Sans doute ne s'agissait-il pas d'une rapière ordinaire, néanmoins le heurt avec Caliburn l'avait ébréchée. Sans lui laisser le temps de reprendre son souffle, Artoria se rua en avant.

L'Épée des Victorieux décrivit un arc élégant et... sire Roland s'effondra à genoux, stupéfié par la brièveté du combat.

\- Brillant effort, vous êtes un admirable épéiste, monseigneur. J'aurai aimé prolongé le combat, hélas... le temps m'est compté.

Roland lâcha son arme pour porter la main à sa poitrine, dans un geste puéril pour contenir le sang qui ruisselait sur le sol.

\- Comment...

\- Votre défaite n'est pas due à votre infériorité dans l'art du maniement de l'épée, monseigneur. Mais aucun mortel ne peut lutter contre un dragon sous forme humaine. Vous pouvez partir sans honte, messire. Je n'oublierais pas votre nom.

Le traître ne répondit pas, il venait de s'effondrer de côté, dans la flaque de sang qui allait s'élargissant.

La magus se souvint d'une chose dite par sire Gawain. Selon lui, il existait deux types de personnes : ceux qui comprenaient d'emblée que son roi devait être respecté... et ceux qui étaient contraint de le respecter. Le baron renégat pouvait être considéré comme un brillant épéiste. Toutefois, en les voyant surgir dans ses appartements, il lui aurait suffis de sortir par la porte opposé et d'appeler ses hommes en renfort. Sire Roland ne l'avait pas fait. Enfin, lorsqu'il avait accepté de combattre en duel, il aurait du demander un délai pour revêtir son armure. Combattante honorable, Artoria ne pouvait refuser une requête de cet ordre.

L'arrogance en avait mené plus d'un à sa perdre, sire Roland n'en était qu'un nouvel exemple.

Pratique, Rin se pencha sur le corps et le fouilla. Le plus intéressant semblait être la clef en métal dwemer. Utilisant l'analyse structurelle, la magus apprit qu'elle ouvrait la porte de la prison trouvée à l'étage supérieure. De plus, l'anneau que le sire de Guéfort portait à la main droite et sa rapière portaient des enchantements.

Tohsaka soupira.

\- Je trouve que nous avons eu énormément de chance depuis notre entrée dans la ville. D'abord, nous sommes passées par une issue non défendue, peut-être même inconnue des hommes du baron. Ensuite, nous avons livré notre premier combat contre le chef des ennemis. Alors, il va falloir faire attention à ce que nous allons faire ensuite. Sa mort ne va pas passer longtemps inaperçue. On continue la visite de l'étage ou on remonte ?

Artoria venait d'ouvrir l'autre porte de la chambre pour inspecter un couloir. Elle vit plusieurs accès identiques, un escalier descendant à une extrémité, et une vaste pièce dans l'autre. Des bruits de voix et la silhouette d'un homme l'informa que les lieux étaient peuplés. Descendre ou visiter les autres pièces, probablement des appartements, les mettrait en danger d'être découvertes.

\- Non, on remonte. Si le baron conservait sur lui la clef de cette prison c'est qu'il y a enfermé une personne importante... dame Ariane, peut-être.

Retournées à l'étage supérieur et après quelques hésitations - tout le niveau se révélant être un véritable labyrinthe- les jeunes femmes retrouvèrent la porte. Évitant les pièges nains, réactivés, Artoria tourna la clef dans la serrure qui produisit un déclic satisfaisant.

Le vantail tourna pour révéler une pièce de taille moyenne divisée en deux par une grille en métal dwemer. L'autre côté, sommairement meublé d'un lit et d'une table de pierre, ainsi que de deux chaises métalliques servait de prison.

À leur entrée, une jeune femme se leva en sursaut, son beau visage assombri par l'inquiétude. Rin reconnue dame Ariane à sa robe bleue.

\- N'ayez crainte, madame, nous ne sommes pas vos ennemis. En fait, nous sommes même venus vous délivrer.

Artoria s'avança à son tour, incroyablement vaillante et chevaleresque dans le moindre de ses mouvements. Sa simple présence fut plus efficace que les mots de son amie pour rasséréner la prisonnière.

\- Permettez-moi de nous présenter. Rin Tohsaka est mage. Je suis Artoria Pendragon, chevalier.

Dame Ariane empoigna les barreaux pour couvrir ses sauveteurs d'un regard implorant.

\- Je vous en prie, sortez-moi de là !

Rin examina la grille. Il y avait bien une partie servant de porte, mais aucun mécanisme d'ouverture.

\- Madame, comment êtes-vous entrée ?

\- Je ne sais pas mais... je me suis évanouie... Mais Troyan... le nécromancien... il est venu me nourrir ce matin, accompagné de deux gardes orques. Il a ouvert la grille en utilisant un sortilège contenu dans son anneau.

\- Oh, je vois...

La magus commença à incanter, mais Artoria lui mis la main sur la bouche.

\- Non, Rin... tu as déclenché un piège magique lorsque tu as utilisé ce même charme sur la porte extérieur. Si Troyan se sert d'une bague, peut-être que l'ouverture de la cellule ne peut se faire sans cet objet.

La jeune femme en pull rouge plissa les yeux avec irritation.

\- Je vais finir par me demander si mon rôle ne se limite pas à de la figuration.

Les bras croisés sur la poitrine, elle exhala.

\- Bon... si ce Troyan nourrit lui-même sa prisonnière c'est probablement qu'il se trouve à proximité. Donc, à cet étage.

Artoria approuva du menton.

Rin se retourna vers dame Ariane.

\- Nous revenons aussi vite que possible, madame.

Comme elles retournaient dans le couloir, la magus pris le bras du Roi des Chevaliers.

\- Tu as eu un duel avec le baron, moi je réclame le nécromancien.

\- Rin, c'est...

Elle la coupa sur un ton de colère.

\- Écoute, je t'adore. Mais ta sollicitude devient oppressante. Je suis un magus. J'ai passée des années à me préparer à la Guerre du Saint Graal et jamais je n'ai eu autant de puissance que maintenant. Je suis capable de me battre.

\- Mon rôle de chevalier est de te défendre.

\- Pas si c'est un duel !

Artoria s'avoua vaincue. Si Rin faisait appel à l'honneur, elle ne pouvait la contredire.

\- Soit. Seulement, je te demande de prendre ce combat très sérieusement. Si tu fais appel aux règles du duel, je ne pourrais pas intervenir.

\- J'en suis consciente.

* * *

La fouille du reste du niveau se passa sans guère de difficulté... enfin si on oublie une porte piégée par une trappe qui avait manqué de tuer Rin. Cette dernière avait été rattrapée in-extremis par son dévoué chevalier et tirée à l'abri.

Puis, elles découvrirent un passage plongé dans une obscurité anomale. Il ne s'agissait pas du simple manque de lumière. Il y avait comme un mur d'ombre dense qui barrait le tunnel.

**\- Glanz macht Licht**

Rin jeta dans l'ombre un cristal spirituel modifié. La lumière qui s'en éleva repoussa le sortilège de ténèbres... révélant une fosse profonde plantée de nombreux pieux ! Une planche étroite permettait de franchir l'obstacle !

\- Quelle attention charmante, murmura Rin, traversée par un frisson d'effroi rétrospectif.

\- Je passe devant.

Testant la latte de bois d'un pied prudent, la jeune femme chevalier ne la fit même pas courber. Il faut dire qu'elle ne pesait pas bien lourd... même avec son armure. En quatre rapides enjambées, elle se trouva de l'autre côté pour... être immédiatement attaquée.

De renfoncements jumeaux, de part et d'autre du couloir, sortirent deux orques berserks maniant des haches à deux mains et portant de lourdes armures d'orichalque !

En dépit de son instinct et de sa rapidité, Artoria fut blessée et chancela. Cependant, son épée siffla. La plaque thoracique de l'orque touché explosa dans une gerbe de débris tranchants. Son voisin poussa un beuglement furieux et chargea derechef... Attaque, parade, contre-attaque. Les coups s'enchaînèrent si vite que l'œil peinait à suivre. Puis... la tête encore casquée du deuxième orsimer rebondit contre un mur tandis que le corps décapité s'effondrait.

L'ensemble du combat avait duré moins de dix secondes et les deux ennemis étaient morts. Toutefois, aussi impressionnante que soit l'épéiste qui venait de remporter l'affrontement, elle restait humaine. Une main sur son flanc ensanglanté, le Roi des Chevaliers grimaçait en regardant une Rin inquiète se précipiter vers elle. Murmurant un sortilège de soin, la magus referma la blessure.

\- Merci.

\- De rien... je n'en reviens pas... quelle méthode directe, brutale, impitoyable pour se débarrasser des visiteurs non-désirés. Troyan a découvert la méthode ultime pour décourager les démarcheurs...

Les traits, d'habitude stoïques, du chevalier se transformèrent en un léger sourire tandis qu'elle dodelinait de la tête avec un rien de résignation amusée.

\- Tu tiens toujours à l'affronter ?

Tohsaka jeta un regard vers le fond de la fosse. Parmi les squelettes, plusieurs étaient humains.

\- Oui.

\- Soit.

Au bout du couloir, une porte s'ouvrait sur une pièce transformée en bibliothèque. Les murs étaient couverts de rayonnages où s'empilaient des livres et des rouleaux de parchemins.

À leur entrée, un homme franchit la porte opposée. Il semblait avoir trente-cinq ans, des traits réguliers, portant beau avec ses cheveux noirs retombant jusqu'à ses épaules, et des yeux tout aussi sombres.

Il se vêtait d'une robe couleur d'anthracite sous une autre largement fendue qui s'ouvrait jusqu'à sa gorge à chacun de ses pas. À son cou, un médaillon d'argent en forme de crâne avec des émeraudes en guise d'yeux.

\- Oh... si j'avais su que je recevrais une aussi charmante visite, j'aurais ouvert une bouteille de vin.

Sa voix grave ne transmettait pas son apparente chaleur jusqu'à ses yeux calculateurs et froids comme ceux d'un serpent. Comme il faisait un geste d'invite pour qu'elles s'avancent vers lui, toute son attitude trahissait l'arrogance. Quant à son sourire, il était on ne peut plus narquois.

\- Vous êtes Troyan, demanda Rin.

\- Oui, tel est mon nom. Il semble que ma célébrité se répande.

\- Pourquoi avez-vous participé à l'enlèvement de dame Ariane ? Que voulez-vous ?

Le nécromancien ricana.

\- Participé ? ! L'idée n'était pas du baron, mais d'un de mes amis. Quant à ce que je veux... ma dame m'a demandé de mettre Haute-Roche à feu et à sang. En plus, c'est mon activité préférée. J'aime les hommes. Je ne souhaite que leur bien. Toutefois, ce n'est que dans les épreuves qu'ils traversent qu'ils peuvent s'élever. Et il n'y a rien de plus divertissant pour moi que de les voir se débattre dans la recherche de nouveaux sommets. Considérez-moi comme un jardinier qui coupe les mauvaises herbes et taille les rosiers.

Comme le mage de la mort parlait sans entrave, Artoria se rembrunit.

\- Vous êtes bien disert, mage.

\- N'est-ce pas... Pourquoi me tairais-je ? Après tout, vous ne ressortirez pas de cette pièce pour raconter mes petits secrets à d'autres. N'ayez crainte vous êtes bien trop jolies pour que je vous réduise à de simples zombis. J'ai quelques idées intéressantes sur ce que je vais faire avec vous.

La Japonaise s'avança, passant une main dans ses cheveux pour rejeter une de ses couettes dans son dos.

\- Vous ne croyez tout de même pas que je vais vous laisser faire ! Je suis Rin Tohsaka. En tant que mage, je vous défie en duel.

Pour la première fois, Troyan parut surpris. Puis son sourire revient.

\- Oh... voyez-vous ça, la souris défie le chat ? Je n'ai pas de raison de refuser. J'ai plus du double de votre âge et dix fois votre expérience.

D'un air presque régalien, il balaya la pièce d'une main.

\- Je vous en prie, jeune fille, montrez-moi vos talents.

Rin s'avança alors que le nécromancien suivait ses mouvements avec intérêt. Il montrait clairement par son attitude qu'il ne considérait pas ce combat sérieusement. Il restait passif, attendant que son adversaire prenne l'initiative.

Celle-ci s'avança, calmement, les bras le long du corps, jusqu'à se trouver à trois pas.

\- **Ein kleiner, ein großer**

Le nécromancien fronça les sourcils comme des lignes lumineuses se dessinaient sur les jambes et les bras de Tohsaka.

L'instant d'après, la magus se trouvait au contact. Elle porta un coup de pied au visage de Troyan qui n'eut que le réflexe d'accompagner. Encore groggy, il para cependant deux attaques portées au plexus solaire... qui n'étaient qu'une feinte. D'un vif pas sur le côté, Rin passa dans le dos de son ennemi :

\- **Ehwaz.**

Ayant dessiné dans l'air une rune semblable à un M lumineux, Rin décocha un coup au creux des reins du nécromancien. Artoria avait vu le poing de son amie s'auréoler d'une lueur rouge avant qu'elle ne frappe.

Pourtant, le nécromancien sauta en arrière, plus loin qu'un humain ordinaire aurait pu le faire. Dans l'air apparut un trio de dagues fantomatiques qu'il lança contre Rin. Cependant, le jeune femme effectua un roulé-boulé, évitant les projectiles, et se releva dans le mouvement.

Le bras droit tendu, la main gauche à la saignée du coude, la magus recourut à son sortilège préféré :

\- **Gandr !**

Une volée de projectiles noirs, enveloppés d'une aura rougeoyante, filèrent vers Troyan. Ce dernier en évita plusieurs, avec une dextérité sidérante, reculant jusqu'à se trouver dos au mur. Les dernières balles d'énergie le matraquèrent, le faisant défoncer une bibliothèque.

Tandis qu'une bonne partie des rayonnages s'effondrait sur le nécromancien, Rin baissa le bras, s'attendant probablement à ce que son attaque signe la fin des combats. Toutefois, Troyan bondit d'un coup jusqu'au plafond, lâchant à nouveau un trio de dagues fantomatiques en direction de la magus. Celle-ci se baissa vivement pour esquiver et lança une pierre scintillante.

Celle-ci retomba aux pieds du nécromage juste au moment où il touchait le sol. Un tourbillon de vent s'éleva de la gemme spirituelle. À nouveau projeté contre une bibliothèque, Troyan se releva immédiatement... pour se retrouver nez à nez avec son ennemie.

Il y eut un échange rapide de coups. Les deux combattants se frappant à mains nues. Les poings de l'un et de l'autre furent parés par des mouvements des avant-bras. Rin, fut toutefois touchée au visage et au ventre, mais sans être vraiment blessée. En retour, elle se glissa de côté pour frapper Troyan d'un coup de coude dans les côtes, avant de l'enchaîner. Deux heurts dans la poitrine, puis un balayage des jambes pour le jeter à terre.

Une fois encore, le nécromant bondit sur ses pieds... mais se découvrit un instant. Rin concentra toute sa force dans la paume de sa main et lui asséna un coup violent dans le plexus. Le choc sourd résonna dans toute la pièce, tandis que Troyan ouvrait des yeux exorbités.

Il contra ensuite deux nouvelles attaque de la Magus, puis sa main se posa sur son ventre alors qu'un sourire tors apparaissait sur le visage du nécromant. L'instant d'après, une explosion d'énergie violette catapultait Rin à l'autre bout de la pièce.

\- Rin !

L'appel choqué d'Artoria résonna dans la pièce, mais l'interpellée se relevait déjà. Visiblement, elle était blessée, mais pas encore mourante. Rin lança une volée de gandr contre son ennemi. Puis se saisis d'une poignée de pierres qu'elle glissa entre ses phalanges. Levant la main devant son visage, elle prononça une courte incantation et les lança...

L'autre bout de la pièce se trouva pris dans une succession d'explosions.

Les livres brûlaient et la bibliothèque, à présent complètement ravagée, se trouvait jonchée de nombreux débris. Pourtant, Troyan semblait immortel. Bien que brûlé, ensanglanté, il se relevait péniblement, serrant contre lui son bras gauche qui pendait sans réaction. Avec un regard haineux, il se traîna vers la porte.

\- Crutio, tue-les.

L'être qu'il venait d'appeler se révéla être un homoncule. Petite créatures aillées proche des lutins, elles étaient créées par des alchimistes pour leur servir d'esclave. Le duel étant terminé avec l'arrivée d'un adversaire supplémentaire, Artoria se rua en avant.

Toutefois, avant que Troyan ne réussisse à s'enfuir, Rin eut le temps de lui envoyer un barrage supplémentaire de gandr... et de lui arracher son bras déjà blessé. Après un hurlement de douleur, il ferma la porte, tirant le verrou derrière lui.

Le Roi des Chevaliers fit face au petit monstre qui venait brutalement de se multiplier pour la harceler en l'attaquant de tout côté. Caliburn siffla et traversa sans résistance une image qui explosa aussitôt en pluie de prana. Le deuxième coup d'épée, cependant, toucha le vrai homoncule. Il se retrouva littéralement coupé en deux et tous les doubles restants disparurent à sa mort.

* * *

Grâce à un sort, Rin réussit à débloquer la porte pour découvrir une chambre. Une trace sanglante menait à un rideau. Artoria le tira pour découvrir un mur nu. Sous ses doigts, une pierre bougea mais le passage secret qu'elle devait servir à ouvrir resta scellé. Sans doute que Troyan avait déconnecté le contrepoids.

Tohsaka s'était arrêtée au bureau. Elle jeta un coup d'œil aux lettres et autres papiers qui s'y accumulaient.

\- Oh...

\- Qu'est-ce qui y a ?

Rin montra le parchemin qu'elle lisait.

\- "L'ami" dont parlait Troyan, celui qui a eu l'idée d'enlever dame Ariane est... le propre frère de cette dernière. En fait... vu tout ce qui est raconté là, il y a un véritable complot pour déclencher une guerre civile.

Elle soulevait une page après l'autre.

\- Dommage, la plupart des auteurs n'ont pas eu la bonne idée de signer de leur nom.

\- Des informations sur celle que Troyan a appelé "ma dame" ?

Rin compulsa tous les papiers rapidement.

\- Non, je ne crois pas.

Le Roi des Chevaliers parut songeur.

\- Je me demande s'il s'agit de la même "dame" que celle qui se trouve derrière les attaques autour de Solitude.

\- Cela serait inquiétant, nous sommes à des centaines de kilomètres de la frontière de Bordeciel.

Tohsaka s'approcha du bras coupé du nécromancien et l'examina.

\- Quel chance, il portait son anneau à sa main gauche.

Avec dégoût, Rin enleva la bague magique du membre arraché et l'examina grâce à l'analyse structurelle.

\- Il contient deux sorts. Le premier est désigné comme le " Brise-gond d'Ondusi" et ouvre toutes les serrures. Le second s'appelle "Scellé de Galmes" et a l'effet inverse.

Le Roi des Chevaliers répondit d'un simple signe de tête altier.

\- Bien, nous avons ce que nous étions venu chercher. Retournons à la prison.

Comme Artoria avait pris la tête, elle retourna à un croisement et tourna la tête vers un couloir, puis l'autre.

\- Rin, par où sommes-nous venues ? Tous ces tunnels finissent par se ressembler...

La magus sourit. D'une bourse, elle sortit plusieurs runes gravées d'un signe proche d'un B, si ce n'est que les boucles de la lettre étaient remplacées par des triangles.

\- **Berkana.**

Ayant prononcé le nom de la rune, les pierres quittèrent la paume de sa main en sautillant.

\- Suivons-les.

Une fois réunies avec dame Ariane, elles pourraient retourner à Croissalant. Comme le chemin qui leur avait permis d'entrer dans Branktanthartz n'était pas surveiller, rien ne pouvait plus empêcher leur fuite.

Toutefois, la fin de leur expédition dans la cité dwemer et le sauvetage de la fille du roi de Ménévie ne signifiait pas que "la dame" n'avait pas d'autres projets dangereux en réserve.

* * *

**Ce chapitre est dédié à tous les lecteurs qui trouvent Rin Tohsaka inutile dans Fate/ The Last Dragonborn. **

**L'homoncule apparaît dans TES I Arena**

**Les sortilèges de la bague sont typique de TES III Morrowind. **


	28. Chapter 28

-Âtrefeu, 28e jour, 4E 201-

Lorsque Rin Tohsaka, Artoria Pendragon et dame Ariane ressortirent de Branktanthartz, elles découvrirent que la nuit régnait à l'extérieur de l'antique cité des Nains. Toutefois, à l'est, le ciel s'éclaircirait déjà. Comme le temps jouait contre elles, le chevalier poussa les deux autres filles à presser le pas. Il fallait sortir au plus vite de la forêt...

Malheureusement, le voyage de retour ne fut pas aussi facile que l'aller.

Artoria courrait tandis que des globules de liquide vert et visqueux tombaient derrière, traquant sa fuite. À chaque fois que l'un d'eux heurtait le sol, il éclaboussait la végétation de gouttes d'un acide violent qui flétrissait instantanément les feuilles, perçait des trous fumants dans l'écorce des arbres. Le Roi des Chevaliers sauta et se retourna en l'air pour repartir dans une autre direction.

Dans le ciel, un claquement d'aile, suivis par une bourrasque de vent, prévint la jeune femme que son ennemi virait pour revenir vers elle.

Se retournant à moitié, Artoria prit un instant pour regarder le dragon d'acide.

Le monstre était couvert d'écailles d'un vert de marécage. Quant à sa tête, elle ressemblait à celle d'un cobra, capuchon déployé. Le lézard ailé venait de s'immobiliser, écartant les mâchoires pour cracher son venin. Mal lui en prit, Artoria n'était pas seule. Un trio de gemmes spirituelles lancées avec précisions aboutirent dans sa gueule... pour éclater en mille morceaux.

Pendant un bref instant, cela sembla être le seul effet de l'incantation de Rin. La jeune fille en pull rouge regardait la scène, inquiète du résultat puis... les morceaux de cristal se multiplièrent et grossirent avant de se rassembler pour former une sphère. Laquelle enserrait complètement la tête du dragon !

Surpris et déséquilibré, le dragon s'écrasa au sol, renversant les arbres sur son passage. Le monstre cracheur d'acide se redressa immédiatement. En fait, il ne semblait guère blessé par son atterrissage d'urgence, alors même le terrain autour de lui ait été retourné comme par un immense soc de charrue. Se débattant, il secouait la tête, cherchant visiblement à se débarrasser du globe de cristal. Car l'ornement était plus que gênant... même un dragon avait besoin de respirer !

\- Yeah, je l'ai eu.

Rin sautait sur place, les bras levés en signe de victoire. Puis désignant le monstre qui suffoquait, elle cria à Artoria de se dépêcher de le neutraliser.

Serrant à deux mains son épée auréolée de lumière, le Roi des Chevaliers se rua en avant. Et fut repoussée par un cri en draconnique qui l'arracha du sol, la projetant contre un rocher. Roulant au bas de la colline, elle acheva sa chute dans une mare. Artoria se redressait déjà, bien que sonnée... Cependant, une flèche la toucha au creux des reins, traversant son armure. Un deuxième trait se ficha dans son bras gauche.

Le chevalier breton se retourna pour découvrir deux créatures armés d'arcs qui se préparaient à tirer une nouvelle fois. Ces monstres morts-vivants ressemblaient à des squelettes humains... mais avec un crâne semblable à celui des dragons, des ailes et une queue... Le Graal luit appris qu'il s'agissait de draconniens, des serviteurs autrefois humains des cracheurs de feu. Ils avaient été transformés en sortes de dragons humanoïdes par une magie oubliée... Une forme puissante, payée au prix d'une servitude littéralement éternelle, comme le constatait le roi de Bretagne à cet instant même.

Sautant hors de l'étang, Artoria s'abrita derrière un gros rocher, pour boire une potion de soins et retirer les deux flèches reçues. Pendant ce temps, Rin faisait face au duo de draconniens squelettiques et... à la meute de loups qu'ils avaient ensorcelés. Ayant adossé dame Ariane à un arbre, Tohsaka lui fit littéralement un rempart de son corps.

Les premiers canidés à s'approcher furent généreusement assaisonnés de gandr et les survivants retraitèrent, intimidés. La magus toucha aussi un des hommes-dragons qui eut assez de bon sens pour se mettre à l'abri. Le second fut par contre chassé par un sortilège conçu pour repousser les créations de la nécromancie. Auréolé d'énergie bleu-blanc, il s'enfuit au loin.

Ses blessures quelques peu soignées, Artoria se jeta alors au milieu de la meute de loups, balayant plusieurs dizaines d'entre eux en de vifs mouvements de sa lame. Ensuite, elle se rua vers le seul draconnien encore présent. Caliburn décrivit un arc doré et le mort-vivant sembla exploser, bombardant les environs d'une pluie d'ossements. En voilà un qu'aucun nécromancien ne pourrait plus jamais relever !

L'attaque de diversion avait toutefois jouée son rôle. Le dragon d'acide s'envola, libéré du globe de cristal qui avait manqué de l'étouffer. Furieux, il montra l'étendue de son mécontentement en crachant encore et encore. Les boules de liquide âcre explosaient parmi les arbres, les brûlant et les faisant éclater.

Au sol, Rin ripostait grâce à une vaste panoplie de sorts où se mêlaient éclairs, gandr et stalactites de glace. Artoria se contenta un moment d'utiliser **starlight (divergence) **pour projeter des décharges d'énergie grâce à Caliburn, mais elle s'épuisait sans guère donner de résultats. Très mobile, rapide, leur ennemi ailé ne restait pas en place, n'hésitant pas à rompre le combat pour s'éloigner dès qu'il se trouvait par trop pressé.

En fait, le Roi des Chevaliers attendait le bon moment. Il survint lorsque le dragon passa au vol statique, pour bombarder plus précisément le secteur de forêt où les jeunes femmes se retranchaient.

\- **Fus... Ro... Dah !**

Déséquilibré par le Cri de Déferlement, le dragon d'acide s'écrasa pour la seconde fois. Comme il se redressait, il vit la jeune femme blonde se planter devant lui. Puisant dans la puissance de son cœur draconnique, elle poussa son **Prana Burst** à son paroxysme. Des arcs électriques naquirent autour du Roi des Chevaliers.

\- Oh, lumière dorée de la Victoire, repousse le mal et les ténèbres ! **Caliburn !**

Le Noble Phantasme ainsi relâché frappa le dragon en pleine tête. Ce fut comme si le rayon de lumière avait proprement effacé cette dernière et une partie du cou. Le reste du corps retomba en se convulsant. Quelques instants plus tard, ces restes s'embrasaient alors que l'âme du cracheur d'acide était absorbée par Artoria.

En dépit de cet exploit, le combat ne touchait pas à sa fin. Des gobelins s'approchaient déjà, guidés par l'odorat d'un durzhog. Il y eut plusieurs escarmouches. Peu courageux, les petits humanoïdes se débandaient après quelques passes d'armes, laissant à chaque fois quelques dizaines d'entre eux face à Rin et Artoria. D'après dame Ariane, il s'agissait de la tribu de Narek, un cacique gobelin qui avait rallié Roland de Guéfort. Sans doute stimulé par leur chef, les répugnantes créatures suivirent les jeunes femmes pendant des heures... jusqu'à ce qu'ils empiètent sur le territoire d'un géant. Ce dernier les mit en fuite à grands coups de hache.

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent enfin à Croissalant, il était difficile de savoir ce qui stupéfiait le plus les habitants: le retour de dame Ariane ou... l'état d'Artoria. Le roi de Bretagne était dans un état lamentable. Son gantelet gauche était couvert de sang, comme son bras droit - jusqu'à l'épaule- et le dos de sa cuirasse. Quant à ses vêtements et ses cheveux, ils étaient noircis par l'acide.

* * *

-Âtrefeu, 30e jour, 4E 201-

Dans les monts Wrothgar, il existait un château peu connu, caché dans une vallée inaccessible, entouré de tous côtés par des montagnes. Le castel de Pierredragon était rectangulaire, gardé aux angles par des tours rondes. Sur les remparts patrouillaient des gardes en armures de fourrure. Ils n'appartenaient pas à l'espèce humaine. Par la taille et la musculature, ils ressemblaient plutôt à des orques à peau bleue. Il s'agissait de _Reikr_, ou Gobelins des Glaces.

Dans la salle du trône du château, Troyan se tenait agenouillé sur un tapis rouge. En dépit du contrôle qu'il exerçait sur lui-même, il se sentait nerveux. Après tout, le nécromancien revenait défait après avoir échoué à remplir une mission que lui avait confié sa terrible maîtresse.

La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre, éclairée seulement par quelques bougies et deux braseros. L'ameublement se limitait à une cathèdre de bois dorée sur une estrade. On ne pouvait voir que quelques bannières le long des murs. Faites en tissu noir, elles portaient, en leur centre, la représentation d'une éclipse de soleil par une lune tout aussi noire.

Troyan n'osait pas se redresser pour regarder sa terrible maîtresse. Assise sur son trône, il sentait son regard perçant qui pesait sur lui. Un ordre de sa part et les deux gardes _Reikr_ qui l'encadraient pouvaient le décapiter séance tenante. Le mage de la mort venait de terminer son rapport et attendait... quoi ? Son châtiment ? Le silence s'allongeait, à peine troublé par le crachotement des flammes dans les coupes de pierre.

\- Je vois... Roland de Guéfort est mort, le dragon est mort, dame Ariane est libérée et doit déjà avoir rejoint Pointenord pour y épouser en justes noces, sire Robert de Boralis, le fils aîné du duc.

La voix de la maitresse du château n'était pas celle que l'on attendait de la part d'un tyran. Calme, douce, elle pouvait facilement se montrer séduisante, voire envoûtante. Il y eut un délicat frou-frou de tissu lorsque la dame de Pierredragon se leva. Les yeux baissés, Troyan vit le bas d'une robe de velours noirs l'effleurer tandis qu'un doigt léger courait sur ses épaules, comme elle tournait autour de lui. Il sentit son cœur battre plus vite, enivré par les effluves d'un parfum capiteux.

\- Troyan, mon vieil ami, vous savez le temps qu'il m'a fallu pour monter cette machination ? Ce qu'il m'a coûté pour obtenir l'alliance d'un dragon... en or ? Ou en jeunes vierges ?

\- Non, ma dame.

\- Mon plan si patiemment ourdi, mes pions recrutés et placés sur l'échiquier avec tant de doigté... et que me reste-t-il, maintenant ?

Le nécromancien redressa la tête.

\- Je peux vous assurer, madame, que le chef Narek et moi-même sommes toujours prêts à vous servir.

La dame de Pierredragon, debout derrière Troyan, se pencha sur lui. Le flot d'une chevelure d'un blond platine retomba sur son épaule, caressant la joue du mage. La bouche sensuelle se colla à son oreille :

\- Merveilleux, un nécromancien handicapé d'un bras, et une tribu de gobelins incapable de triompher de deux petites filles... Pourquoi me contenter de conquérir Tamriel ? Nirn entière est assurément à mes pieds avec de si brillants serviteurs.

Troyan ne répondit rien à cette évidente moquerie. Mais la dame de Pierredragon ne s'arrêta pas en si bon chemin. En dépit de sa voix suave, et de ses manières séduisantes, elle étouffait de rage rentrée. Elle serra le moignon du bras du nécromancien, le faisant hurler de douleur.

\- Qu'avez-vous à dire pour votre défense ? !

\- La... magus... était... très forte, ma... dame !

\- Plus que vous ?

\- Oui, ma dame.

Troyan entendait la respiration colérique de sa maîtresse contre lui.

\- Comment s'appelle-t-elle, cette mage si terrifiante ?

\- Rin Tohsaka...

La dame de Pierredragon lâcha son "jouet" et retourna s'asseoir sur son trône. Sa main se tendit au-dessus d'une boule de cristal posée sur un trépied, à proximité de l'accoudoir. Au bout de quelques passes mystiques, l'instrument de divination s'éclaira.

* * *

Pointe-Nord, capitale du duché de Boralis, avait été édifiée par une famille de prince-marchands pour servir de relai de navigation entre Solitude et Daguefilante. Plus tard, la ville prit une certaine importance politique après l'intégration de Haute-Roche dans le Premier Empire. Cependant, en dépit de sa longue histoire, la visite de la ville pouvait se révéler décevante.

De forme globalement ovale, Pointe-Nord avait été édifiée sur une péninsule rocheuse et se trouvait entourée par une muraille simple, jalonnée de tours carrées. Deux portes permettaient d'entrer dans la cité, au sud et à l'ouest. Au nord, hors de cette enceinte, un phare veillait sur la mer Éthérique.

À l'intérieur des remparts, les seuls bâtiments remarquables se résumaient à l'imposant manoir ducal, la maison de la Guilde des Guerriers et le bâtiment occupés par les mages de l'Académie des Murmures.

Outre un marché et un cimetière, on ne voyait que des demeures familliales - certes jolies- mais de peu d'importances. Une petite ville de province que l'on imaginait mal se trouver au centre d'un vaste écheveau d'intrigues. Pourtant...

Guillaume Dorell, baron de Pointe-Nord et duc de Boralis, descendait d'un ancêtre anobli par l'impératrice Hersta au cours la Première Ère. Plus, sa famille avait un temps occupé le trône du royaume de Taillemont... Ce qui expliquait l'hostilité séculaire de la dynastie qui ceignait actuellement cette couronne envers la maison des Dorell. Quant à la mère du duc Guillaume, dame Flora, il s'agissait de la sœur cadette de feu le roi Édouard. En découlait les revendications du duc de Boralis pour le trône de Daénia et par extension le titre de Haut-Roi des Brétons.

La veille, le peuple s'était rassemblé dans les rues pour voir passer un vaste cortège. Le fils du duc, l'héritier Robert, venait de convoler en justes noces avec dame Ariane, fille du roi Uther de Ménévie. Évidemment, il ne s'agissait aucunement d'une union romantique mais d'une stratégie matrimoniale. En mariant sa fille à l'héritier du duché de Boralis, le vieux roi Uther montrait son soutien à Guillaume Dorell.

Il y avait eu un banquet fastueux et les festivités se poursuivaient à présent, comme le voulait la tradition, par un tournoi.

* * *

Inconsciente d'apparaître dans la boule de cristal de la dame de Pierredragon, Rin Tohsaka se trouvait assise parmi la foule des courtisans qui entouraient le seigneur Robert et Ariane, sa jeune épouse. Ces derniers occupaient une tribune de bois, drapée de draps pourpres, pavoisées de nombreuses bannières et ornée des écus des tournoyeurs.

Gentes dames, nobles damoiselles et fringants damoiseaux se paraient de leurs plus beaux atours. Les femmes portaient des cotardies aux longues manches et des hennins ornés de rubans de soies. Les hommes se vêtaient de pourpoints de velours ou de brocards, l'épée au côté.

Tous les regards étaient tournés vers la lice.

Bien qu'amical, le tournoi restait une guerre simulée. Et les deux partis se trouvaient réunis à chaque extrémité du terrain. D'un côté, l'_appelant_, c'est à dire le duc de Boralis, celui qui avait appelé au tournoi, de l'autre le _défendant_, celui avait reçu le défi, ici le roi de Ménévie.

En grand harnois, le duc Guillaume caracolait en tête de ses chevaliers. Il tendit une lame à l'homme agenouillé devant lui :

\- Roi d'arme tenez cette épée et allez la portée par devers mon cousin, le roi de Ménévie.

Le roi d'arme, l'arbitre du tournoi, était reconnaissable à son magnifique manteau brodé d'or, tenu sur l'épaule par une broche en forme de feuille de parchemin. Se relevant, en tenant la lame par la pointe, il parcourut la lice pour faire face au _défendant_ :

\- Très haut et puissant prince et très redouté seigneur, mon très haut et puissant prince, le redouté duc de Boralis, votre cousin, m'envoie devant vous pour la très grande chevalerie et les prouesses qu'il sait être en votre très noble personne. Par amour et bienveillance, il vous requiert de frapper en tournoi et fête d'armes devant dames et demoiselles, et vous envoie sa propre épée pour ce faire.

Le roi Uther prit l'épée du défi et répondit :

\- Je ne n'accepte pas par la grâce d'un grand talent, mais pour faire plaisir à mon cousin et réjouir les dames.

Les hérauts d'armes introduisirent ensuite les huit _juges-diseurs_, quatre choisis dans chaque camp, ils seraient chargés de régler le tournoi.

Commença ensuite, la présentation des chevaliers participant au tournoi. Les heaumes, chacun sous la bannière du preux qui le portait, étaient alignés sur un vaste buffet.

Alors qu'autour d'elle dames et damoiselles se pâmaient en entendant les noms de tel ou tel, ou commentaient leur mérite, Rin Tohsaka n'écoutait que d'une oreille. Elle ne se pencha en avant qu'en voyant deux valets d'arme à cheval amener l'un une bannière, l'autre un heaume tout deux ornés d'une figure léonine.

\- D'argent, au lion rampant d'azur, Artoria Pendragon Thane de Blancherive, Enfant de dragon.

À l'instar de ses prédécesseurs, le Roi des Chevaliers fit le tour de la lice, son cheval de bataille tenu par un valet. Elle portait une lourde armure de tournoi recouverte d'un tabard blanc qui montrait un lion bleu, représenté debout et rugissant (oui... c'est ce que veut dire "rampant" en langage héraldique).

Tout autour de Rin, femmes et hommes murmuraient : " Qu'elle est belle !" ou " Qu'elle est jeune ! " " Elle a vraiment tué un dragon ?" " Non, deux et blessé un troisième, d'après ce que l'on dit" " Et c'est une héroïne de guerre".

Artoria n'était évidemment pas une inconnue pour les nobles présents. Après tout, elle avait eu droit à la place d'honneur au banquet, la veille. De plus, un troubadour avait composé une chanson sur ses exploits ! Rin sourit à l'évocation de la soirée... surtout parce qu'Artoria avait été obligée de paraître en robe au festin. Oh, ainsi vêtue, elle était parfaitement magnifique... mais tellement mal à l'aise ! Cela la rendait adorable et Tohsaka doutait qu'elle soit la seule à avoir gravé la scène dans son cœur.

Après avoir effectué la moitié du tour de la lice, le Roi des Chevaliers s'arrêta devant le seigneur Robert et son épouse pour les saluer. Comme elle posait l'extrémité de sa lance de joute sur la rambarde, dame Ariane se leva pour nouer sa _manche_, une écharpe de soie, à l'extrémité de celle-ci.

Il y eut un concert d'applaudissement. Par ce geste, dame Ariane avait désigné son champion pour le tournoi.

La fête d'armes alternait tournois et joutes.

Les premiers consistaient en des affrontements collectifs. Deux groupes de chevalier se regroupaient face à face et chargeaient. Ces combats opposaient _appelant _et _défendant_, donc ici les chevaliers de Boralis et de Ménévie.

Il s'agissait d'un spectacle des plus impressionnants. Les armures de tournois ressemblaient à leurs équivalents utilisées pour la guerre. Néanmoins, les chevaliers dépensaient des fortunes pour qu'elles soient incrustées d'or voir de pierres précieuses. Les tabards étaient de soie ou de velours. Quant aux armes de tournois, on les qualifiait de "courtoises". Les épées étaient émoussées, les lances n'avaient pas de pointes, les masses ne pouvaient enfoncer les heaumes.

Les combats se succédèrent toute l'après-midi. Les chevaliers de la Rose, l'ordre des preux de Ménévie, concurrençait les chevaliers du Dragon, considéré comme les meilleurs combattants de Haute-Roche. Aussi nul ne fut particulièrement surpris de voir qu'à chaque engagement, plus de la moitié des chevaliers de Boralis vidaient leurs selles au premier choc. Toutefois, beaucoup de regards suivaient Artoria Pendragon.

En dépit de sa petite taille, elle réussit à deux reprises à jeter au sol un adversaire à la première passe d'arme, lutta au corps-à-corps contre un troisième - à l'épée- et le battit, et ne vida ses étriers qu'une seule fois.

Entre chaque combat de groupes, une lice centrale était installée dans le champ de tournoi pour permettre des joutes. Ces dernières étaient des affrontements individuels, chaque chevalier chargeait d'un côté de la barrière médiane. Le but était de frapper le bouclier de l'adversaire de sa lance, avec assez de force pour qu'il tombe à terre. Chaque preux désireux de participer pouvait entrer en armes dans le champ d'honneur et ftoucher de sa lance l'écu de celui qu'il désirait défier.

Artoria fut ainsi désignée à six reprises !

Elle releva le gant à chaque fois.

Ensuite... Les chevaux partirent au galop, les lances baissées comme les visières des heaumes, les écus relevés et... Dans un fracas de tonnerre les hastes se rencontrèrent. À cinq reprises, les adversaires du Roi des Chevaliers se retrouvèrent sur le dos au milieu de la poussière à compter les étoiles qui tournaient au-dessus de leur tête. Pendant que des valets d'armes venaient les porter sous leur tente et que l'on envoyait quérir un soigneur, Artoria caracolait victorieusement sous les louanges et les cris de joie.

Néanmoins, le sixième jouteur n'était pas de la même trempe. Eustache Dorell était le frère du duc, en tant que tel, il ne pouvait pas se faire sortir à la première passe d'arme sans ridiculiser son aîné.

Les destriers furent amenés aux deux extrémités de la lice, puis dame Ariane leva son mouchoir à bout de bras avant de le lâcher...

Au moment où la pièce de tissu touchait le sol, les sonneurs embouchèrent leurs trompettes pour faire retentir leur fracas musical. Les chevaux s'ébranlèrent, frappant la piste de leurs fers. Les lances pointaient heurtèrent les boucliers avec grande violence... et volèrent toutes deux en éclat.

Dans les tribunes, le résultat fut accueilli avec des cris ravis. La compétition s'annonçait rude.

La seconde passe d'arme ressembla à la première et lorsque les lances courtoises furent remplacées par une troisième paire, beaucoup murmurèrent. En effet, la coutume voulait que les chevaliers n'aient le droit qu'à deux remplacements. Il s'agissait donc des dernières.

Les chevaux repartirent et cette fois le choc fut encore plus violent...

Le destrier d'Eustache Dorell tomba sur ses antérieurs et son cavalier fut chahuté comme une poupée de son. Il y eut des femmes pour fermer les yeux ou se mordre les lèvres. Néanmoins, il réussit à rester en selle.

On arrivait déjà à la quatrième passe d'arme. Les chevaliers se ruèrent l'un vers l'autre. Cette fois la lance d'Artoria se brisa mais... son adversaire roula dans la poussière. Victoire ? Peut-être pas, la jeune femme semblait groggy et s'accrochait au cou de son cheval pour ne pas tomber.

Tout le monde retenait son souffle. Heureusement, elle reprit les rênes de sa monture et redressa la tête avant de saluer la foule d'une main. On lui fit ovation.

Le tournoi se terminait, le prix revenait au roi Uther de Ménévie, dont les chevaliers avaient gagné les quatre mêlés du tournoi.

Le meilleur chevalier était Artoria, ses talents avaient brillés dans le tournoi et encore plus dans la joute où elle avait vaincu six chevaliers.

En tant que telle, il lui revenait de désigner la plus belle dame de l'assemblée. En harnois et à cheval, Artoria Pendragon tendit sa lance pour que sire Robert y accroche une simple couronne dorée. Le Roi des Chevaliers fit le tour de la lice, présentant à tous la couronne de la dame de beauté avant de revenir la présenter à la princesse Ariane de Ménévie.

Comme il s'agissait de son mariage et qu'Artoria portait sa manche, il s'agissait indéniablement de la réponse la plus diplomatique. Cependant, Rin Tohsaka croisa les bras... vexée... Non, même sous la torture, elle n'admettrait jamais avoir un peu espéré la couronne de la dame de beauté... d'ailleurs... elle ne l'avait jamais désiré... la plus belle potiche, oui ! Sérieux, à quoi ça servait ?

Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de couler un regard furieux à Artoria.

* * *

Au château de Pierredragon, une main furieuse arracha la boule de cristal à son support et la jeta avec une violence telle qu'elle se brisa contre un mur.

\- Pendragon ! ... ce... ce n'est pas possible ! Il n'a pas eu de descendant... Le roi Arthur n'a pas eu de descendant !

La dame de Pierredragon semblait foudroyée, incohérente et même... terrifiée. Elle aurait voulu nier, mais le visage qu'elle venait de voir dans le globe de scrutation lui paraissait horriblement familier. Et puis, les cheveux blonds comme l'or, ces yeux verts calmes et sages... même ce prénom : **Art**oria ! Il ressemblait trop à celui d'Arthur.

\- Les dieux ce moquent de moi !

Elle n'avait pas voulu croire les nouvelles apportées par ses agents en Bordeciel. Néanmoins, elle pouvait continuer à nier. Si cette fille... cette gamine était bien une descendante de son vieil ennemi alors... Ce pourrait-il que ce soit elle qui ait empêché la résurrection de la Reine-louve et saboté tous ses plans à Solitude ?


	29. Chapter 29 Chasse à courre

-Soufflegivre, 1er jour, 4E 201-

Le lendemain, une chasse à courre était organisée pour les invités du mariage. On vint chercher Rin pour qu'elle y participe. Son refus sembla stupéfier le laquais venu frapper à la porte de ses appartements. La jeune magus pensait que sa réponse avait été assez claire et fut étonnée de voir un groupe d'hobereaux revenir à la charge. De leurs explications embrouillées, Rin Tohsaka retint qu'il leur paraissait inimaginable que l'on puisse refuser l'honneur qu'on lui accordait et que sa participation n'engageait pas à débat.

La Japonaise se retrouva donc à la campagne, au côté d'Artoria. Des serviteurs venaient de leur amener deux montures. Au grand embarras de Rin, toujours en jupe, mais pas à celui de son amie. D'abord, cette dernière chevauchait avec aisance. De plus, pour l'occasion, le chevalier portait une tenue d'équitation : un pourpoint de velours noir, le bas décoré de fleurs d'or, avec des manches rouges. Des heuses - des bottes de tissu- lui remontaient jusqu'au-dessus du genou.

Le Roi des Chevaliers se tourna vers son amie.

\- Ne t'éloigne pas de moi, je ne veux pas risquer qu'il t'arrive du mal.

Rin détourna le regard, une rougeur suspecte venait d'apparaître sur ses joues.

\- _Baka_... On dirait que tu crois que je ne peux pas m'en sortir sans toi.

\- Tu es un magus splendide. Nonobstant que, comme tous les jeteurs de sort, tu es vulnérable si tu es prise par surprise. Il y a surtout qu'un chevalier se choisit une dame à protéger, elle l'inspire pour combattre et donner le meilleur de lui-même. Et tu es la dame que je protège.

Cette fois, la jeune magus ne savait vraiment plus comment contenir son embarras. Surtout qu'Artoria venait de réunir ses mains, dans le but évident pour qu'elle y mette le pied et ainsi la hisser en selle.

La chasse venait de s'élancer. Contournant les champs cultivés par les manants, les cavaliers martelaient les sous-bois, alors que sonnaient les cors de chasse.

Bien qu'initialement réticente, Rin devait admettre qu'il s'agissait d'un magnifique spectacle. De belles dames montaient de superbes haquenées. Tandis que les seigneurs, vêtus de cottes fendues, paradaient à cheval, glaive de chasse au poing. À leurs côtés, allaient des valets chargés d'épieux de remplacement et des veneurs montés qui tenaient en main des bâtons destinés à écarter les branches au passage de leurs suzerains. Des arbalétriers et des porteurs de pieux précédaient la troupe, flanqués de varlets de chiens sensés partir à la recherche des _bêtes noires_, sangliers ou loups, qui constituaient l'objectif de leur rabattage.

Peu habituée à chevaucher, Rin était simplement heureusement de se maintenir à la hauteur d'une jeune et amicale beauté qui lui avait été présentée comme la comtesse Cienne. Comme les autres "faibles femmes", elle se contentait donc de suivre les chasseurs proprement dit. Ces derniers, au contraire, avaient pris la tête, avides de débusquer la proie qu'ils recherchaient. Artoria, bien qu'habillée en homme, restait avec elles. En fait, le Roi des Chevaliers ne montrait aucun intérêt pour la chasse proprement dite. Plutôt étrange, quant on connaissait ses exploits cynégétiques. N'avait-elle pas ramené à Culhwch ac Olwen le peigne et les ciseaux logés entre les oreilles de Twrch trwyth, le sanglier immortel ?

Enfin, Rin avait d'autres soucis plus immédiats. À chaque embardée de sa monture, la magus craignait de tomber de selle. Avec tous les cavaliers qui les suivaient, elle risquait d'être piétinée à mort. Voilà une idée qui ne la rassurait pas.

Avec un sourire crispé, Rin se tourna vers Cienne :

\- Au fait, quel gibier suivons-nous ?

La comtesse répondit avec gentillesse.

\- Le duc Guillaume nous fait le grand honneur de traquer un durzog.

Ayant déjà rencontré la "charmante" bestiole en question - une sorte de saurien vert à six yeux, de la forme générale d'un chien mais plus grand qu'un homme - Rin frissonna. Elle aurait mieux fait de prétendre être malade, ce matin...

Artoria - qui avait écouté sans mot dire - interpela un valet pour lui demander un glaive de chasse. L'arme ressemblait à une lance dont la pointe était suivie par une barre en T chargée de tenir la bête à distance pendant qu'on l'empalait. Pourtant, elle ne quitta pas la compagnie des autres femmes. Sans doute ne pensait-elle qu'à s'armer pour les défendre, si les veneurs montés venaient à faillir.

Comme le dit le proverbe : " Lorsque l'on parle du Diable, on en voit la queue". Un veneur sonna à ce moment de son cor pour signaler la présence d'un durzog. Aboyant, les chiens de chasse tirèrent sur leurs laisses, poussant les rabatteurs à forcer le pas. En face, apparut le monstre. Ses yeux rouges semblaient fulgurer. Sifflant, il bondit à la gorge un des auxiliaires canins, le blessant mortellement, puis fonça pour esquiver les piquiers.

Il effraya les montures du duc Guillaume et du roi Uther, courant entre les pattes des autres chevaux. Par malheur, la comtesse Cienne se trouvait sur la route du durzog. En écuyère consommée, la jeune femme fit manœuvrer sa haquenée pour éviter la charge. Sauf que le pauvre animal terrorisé regimba, se dressant haut puis ruant. Cienne, désarçonnée, roula parmi les racines moussues. Sans mal... enfin, du fait de sa chute. Car le saurien venait de découvrir une cible à sa hargne.

Comme le monstre fonçait en avant, Artoria piqua des deux. Dans sa main, le glaive de chasse brilla un instant avant qu'elle ne se penche pour frapper. Le sang jaillit entre les épaules et la bête se redressa pour siffler. Ses trois paires d'yeux suivirent le Roi des Chevaliers qui s'éloigna pour arracher un pieu des mains d'un valet, avant de revenir.

Profitant que le durzog était focalisé sur son amie, Rin immobilisa son cheval près de la comtesse. Cette dernière ne se fit pas prier pour monter en croupe et s'éloigner avec la magus.

Pendant ce temps, Artoria assurait le second glaive en main. Sa monture lancée au trot soutenu et dirigée avec les genoux, elle lui fit bondir sur le côté au moment où le monstre se ramassait pour attaquer.

Le cheval retomba un peu plus loin, courut encore quelques foulées pour revenir vers le saurien. Toutefois, tous purent voir qu'Artoria n'avait plus d'épieu... car ce dernier transperçait la gorge du prédateur.

Éructant du sang, le durzog s'effondra, à l'agonie. Les piquiers se précipitèrent pour l'achever. Appréciateur, le roi Uther et le duc Guillaume commentèrent l'adresse d'Artoria à l'art de la chasse. Le seigneur de Boralis s'éloigna un instant pour s'enquérir de la santé de la comtesse Cienne. Visiblement ravis, il aborda ensuite le roi de Bretagne.

\- Ma foi, les honneurs de la chasse vous reviennent, dame Pendragon. Plus encore, vous avez sauvé un membre de ma cour. Je vous en suis fort reconnaissant.

* * *

La clairière, entourée d'arbres presque dénudés par l'automne, baignait d'un air glacé. Le soleil, haut dans le ciel, réchauffait autant qu'un bloc de glace. Le vent agitait les branches, poussant également des nuages gris qui remplissaient, petit à petit, le ciel. Le temps tournait à la pluie.

Le duc Guillaume, un colosse au visage maigre, les sourcils broussailleux sous la chaume d'une coiffure au bol, ne semblait guère s'en soucier. D'une main négligente, il resserra son manteau avec lequel jouait un courant d'air mutin.

Autour de lui, ses gens éloignaient les autres chasseurs, il avait une sérieuse discussion à tenir avec une de ses invités.

Artoria Pendragon descendit de selle avec la grâce d'une cavalière consommée. Impossible de ne pas admirer sa silhouette délicate, ses cheveux de la couleur des blés murs, sa peau blanche, et ses yeux comme des émeraudes. Une véritable beauté... des hommes auraient déclenché des guerres pour la serrer dans leurs bras, fut-elle mal née.

À sa ceinture le fourreau bleu et bordeaux de Caliburn, incrusté d'or et de grenats, rappelaient que cette femme pouvait prétendre au trône de la Crevasse... un royaume disparu. Rien que pour ça elle devait être détestée du roi Sigmayne d'Abondance et du jarl Igmun de la châtellerie de la Crevasse, en Bordeciel. Après tout, leurs deux contrées avaient été taillées sur cet ancien domaine.

Quelle magnifique pomme de discorde que les dieux tendaient là aux seigneurs de Haute-Roche et de Bordeciel ! Combien d'hommes devaient la désirer pour elle-même, ou pour concrétiser leurs ambitions.

Comme elle s'avançait vers lui, une main sur le pommeau de son épée, le regard aiguisé, il sourit.

\- Dame Pendragon, je doute que nous soyons en danger, entouré de mes féaux, au cœur de mon duché. Vous pouvez vous détendre.

La minuscule femme fronça légèrement les sourcils.

\- Il serait malséant que je baisse ma garde en votre présence, monseigneur. Il est de ma charge de vous protéger.

\- Je vois... être une femme-chevalier doit sans doute beaucoup vous demander.

Cette fois, le regard se durcit.

\- Monseigneur, cela n'a rien à voir avec mon sexe. Je n'ai rarement été traité comme une femme de toute manière.

Le duc Guillaume se sentit envahis par une sensation de malaise... Comment avait-elle été élevée ? Qu'est-ce qu'on lui avait mis dans la tête ? En tant que père d'une jeune fille de son âge, il était furieux.

Cependant, quoi qu'on lui ait fait, il pouvait en voir le résultat.

Il lisait dans ses yeux une détermination, une maturité, digne des vétérans des guerres incessantes qui déchiraient les Brétons. Plus, il y trouvait cette sorte de calme assurance que l'on attendait d'un moine ou d'un ermite.

Il soupira. Pourquoi se mettre en colère contre ceux qui l'avaient élevé ? Il était trop tard pour y changer quoi que ce fût.

\- Dame Pendragon, je vous ai fait mander car je désirais vous parler du pli que vous m'avez transmis de la part de l'ambassadeur impérial Rufinus Servius.

Artoria inclina simplement la tête sans mot dire. Son visage ressemblait à un masque, ne montrant aucune émotion.

\- Vous étiez aux funérailles du roi. Racontez-moi ! Qui se trouvaient présents ? Qui parlait avec qui ?

Le Roi des Chevaliers narra les obsèques en utilisant des phrases simples sans fioritures, mentionnant tous les détails dont elle se souvenait. Le duc Guillaume Dorell écouta en silence, puis interrogea minutieusement Artoria sur l'état du royaume de Daénia. Ce qu'elle avait vu à Daguefilante, et pendant la traversée de cette contrée. Il sembla surtout intéressé par les nombreuses intrigues qui semblaient avoir fleuri dans l'ombre du trône vacant.

\- Dame Pendragon, vous devez prendre conscience que vos récents exploits vous placent dans une position délicate. Pour avoir sauvé dame Ariane, vous allez recevoir des récompenses octroyées par de nombreux seigneurs. Moi-même, mais aussi de son père le roi Uther, ainsi que du comte Harold, dont vous avez lavé l'honneur. Plus, le duc Armand de Phrygios, lui aussi faussement mis en cause par le complot du nécromancien Troyan, vous tient à présent en haute estime. Il m'a parlé hier de vous offrir les terres et les titres de feu le baron Roland de Guéfort. Vous les méritez assurément. Seulement, tous ces nobles et puissants seigneurs veulent vos services, mais vous ne pouvez offrir votre loyauté qu'à un seul d'entre eux.

\- Naturellement, vous souhaitez être celui-ci.

Le duc Guillaume rit doucement.

\- Pouvez-vous m'en tenir rigueur ?

Une ombre de sourire joua sur les lèvres d'Artoria.

\- Je suppose que non. Vous allez contester le trône au comte Harold Ailedieu.

Il ne s'agissait pas d'une question et Guillaume Dorell ne s'y trompa pas.

\- Le comte Harold soutient une politique isolationniste alors que les tentions redoublent entre l'Empire et le Domaine aldmeri. Pour prévenir une nouvelle guerre qui mettrait le continent à feu et à sang, et pourrait même se terminer par la mise en esclavage de tous les humains, nous devons au contraire soutenir l'Empire de Cyrodiil. Ce dernier, aussi affaiblis soit-il, constitue encore notre meilleur espoir de tenir tête au Thalmor.

Le roi qui a régné et qui régnera approuva d'un mouvement du menton.

\- Je le comprends bien, monseigneur. Toutefois, êtes-vous conscient que vous voulez déclencher le conflit même que la "dame", celle qui a envoyé Troyan, voulait provoquer ? Êtes-vous conscient qu'un troisième parti attend que Haute-Roche se trouve en pleine guerre pour... et bien j'ignore quoi... Cela dit au vu des méthodes, je n'en attends rien de bon !

Le duc Guillaume hésita un instant.

\- Aucun bon choix alors, murmura-t-il doucement. Agir nous conduira à une catastrophe et ne pas agir également... Que devons-nous faire ?

Artoria Pendragon réfléchit mais...

\- Je suis désolée, monseigneur. Je ne vois aucune troisième voie à emprunter. Je ne peux pas vous conseiller une meilleure alternative.

Guillaume Dorell se redressa.

\- Alors aidez-moi à prendre le trône aussi vite que possible. Assez pour que la "dame" ne puisse profiter des désordres nés de la guerre de succession.

Du doigt, il désigna Caliburn.

\- Nous avons besoin de l'Épée Dorée des Victorieux... et de dame Artoria pour la brandir.

* * *

Interlude 3

Après la bataille de Blancherive, une sorte de cessez-le-feu non officiel avait vu le jour en Bordeciel. Cet armistice n'avait toutefois rien à voir avec une quelconque volonté de trouver une issue pacifique au conflit. Pour dire vrai, les deux camps ne partageaient plus qu'une seule valeur commune, la croyance en la victoire héroïque obtenue par la force d'un glaive ensanglanté.

Alors, pourquoi cette suspension des hostilités ?

Parce que les Impériaux se préparaient à porter le fer dans les territoires des rebelles. Et que pour cela, il leur fallait d'abord sécuriser leurs arrières en s'emparant des place-fortes encore aux mains des brigands et des nécromanciens, un peu partout dans l'ouest de Bordeciel.

Ironiquement, les Sombrages se trouvaient tout aussi absorbés par des opérations équivalentes. En effet, pour assurer la défense des châtelleries qu'ils contrôlaient, ils avaient besoin des anciens forts impériaux, depuis longtemps abandonnés et réoccupés par des indésirables.

Loin d'être la période de calme que l'on pourrait imaginer, le relatif cessez-le-feu entre les deux grandes factions se disputant Bordeciel, voyait au contraire une intensification des combats dans tout le royaume.

Le jarl Ulfric n'entendait toutefois pas se laisser acculer à la défensive, trop conscient que cela prolongerait la guerre d'indépendance _ad-aeternam_. Si tant est que cela ne la condamne pas à plus court terme. Il lui fallait donc lancer une nouvelle offensive capable de bouleverser l'équilibre des forces. Pour cela, il avait réuni plus de dix mille guerriers autour de Vendeaume. Détail qui n'avait rien de secondaire, le chef des rebelles rassemblait aussi une flotte considérable formée de drakkars de guerre mais aussi de knorr commerciaux, transformés en transports de troupes. Difficile de manquer ces nombreux vaisseaux qui encombraient l'estuaire de la Rivière Blanche.

Il semblait évident qu'Ulfric Sombrage allait passer par la mer des Fantômes pour frapper loin en arrière du front. Bien sûr, tout le monde se demandait quel serait sa cible. Les espions impériaux enquêtaient un peu partout, mais même les généraux rebelles semblaient ignorer ce que préparait le "Haut-roi de Bordeciel".

Cela avait déclenché une véritable panique chez le jarl Elisif. Cette dernière semblait persuadée que l'assassin de son époux visait Solitude. Personne n'aurait aimé être à la place du chambellan Falk Barbebraise lorsque ce dernier lui expliqua - longuement- pourquoi il serait suicidaire pour Ulfric d'attaquer par mer la capitale de Bordeciel.

Dans son affolement, Elisif la Juste semblait juste avoir oublié que sa ville ne se trouvait pas à hauteur de l'océan, mais sur une arche qui surplombait les vagues.

"Si Ulfric veut vraiment remonter la Karth pour assiéger la ville, alors il s'agirait de la meilleure nouvelle de l'année, mon jarl. Il perdrait la moitié de ses navires en les offrant aux tirs de nos tours sans pouvoir riposter. Puis, il serait obligé de prendre le port, toujours sous le feu de nos archers, avant seulement de pouvoir débarquer ses hommes et ses machines de siège, toujours sous le feu de nos hommes. Une fois ceci fait, il lui resterait alors la "menue difficulté" de prendre les murailles de la ville et Mornefort, défendus par la plus puissante garnison impériale de Bordeciel. Madame, j'espère que vous avez raison et qu'il va commettre cette folie... Hélas, en dépit du peu d'estime que je porte au jarl d'Estemarche, je ne pense pas qu'il soit assez idiot pour cela."

L'explication du chambellan - assénée sur le ton patient que l'on réserve d'habitude aux tout-petits - eut pour effet de rasséréner le jarl.

Hélas, cela ne résolvait aucunement le mystère des intentions d'Ulfric. Accoster sur les berges de la châtellerie de Hjaalmarche semblait absurde. Les marais côtiers transformeraient l'opération en cauchemar et tout ça pour quoi ? Prendre Morthal ? Il ne s'agissait que d'un gros village sans aucune valeur stratégique ou économique. Frapper en Haafingar ? La plus grande partie de la côte était couronnée de falaises et les rares criques ne se prêtaient pas au débarquement d'une armée.

Autour du général Tullius et du légat Rikke, les officiers impériaux en étaient venus à échafauder les hypothèses les plus absurdes. Un tribun évoqua même Solstheim. L'île, autrefois une partie de Bordeciel, avait été cédée aux elfes noirs par un Haut-roi désireux de leur offrir de nouvelles terres après que l'éruption du Mont Écarlate ait dévasté une partie de Morrowind. On rit de cette proposition. Ulfric n'allait certainement pas envahir une nation neutre, alors qu'il faisait déjà face à guerre civile.

Pourtant, son auteur n'était pas si loin de la bonne réponse...

* * *

Les préparatifs de la grande offensive d'Ulfric étant encore en cours, oublions-là pour le moment.

À court terme, le grand problème des Impériaux s'appelait "Fort Gardesol". Situé au Sud-ouest des Collines Fendues, cette forteresse permettait de contrôler cette région située à la frontière de la châtellerie de Blancherive. Une garnison impériale l'avait défendue... jusqu'à ce qu'elle succombe sous les assauts des Parjures.

Pour restaurer l'autorité de l'empereur Titus Médée II dans la Crevasse, il fallait d'abord reprendre Gardesol.

L'assaut contre la forteresse était dirigé par le tribun Valvius. Il avait élevé un dispositif classique constitué d'un périmètre intérieur, tourné vers le fort (la circonvallation) et un périmètre extérieur (la contrevallation) chargés d'arrêter les Parjures qui tenteraient de lever le siège.

Il n'avait fallu qu'une après-midi aux légionnaires impériaux - armés de pelles, de houes et de paniers - pour creuser deux fossés de douze pieds de large et de neuf de profondeur. La terre rejetée vers le haut de la pente et tassée forma deux remblais, l'un tourné vers l'intérieur, l'autre vers la périphérie. Ils furent garnis de pieux afin de gêner les charges ennemies. Des paravents faits à partir de claies d'osier furent ensuite disposés au faîte. De manière à ce que les défenseurs puissent s'abriter des tirs adverses.

De loin en loin, des tours dominaient l'ensemble. Il y avait surtout deux campements entre la circonvallation et la contrevallation. Entourés de palissades, ils avaient tout de véritables forts.

Une fois les ouvrages défensifs achevés, le tribun Valvius passa à l'offensive. Il lui fallut d'abord construire des échelles, des béliers et une tour roulante.

L'assaut put alors commencer.

Bien que ne faisant pas parti de la Légion Cyrodiilique, sire Gawain se battait pour l'Empire. Il obéissait en cela à la volonté de son roi. Abrité derrière un bouclier sur roue qui s'approchait des portes du fort, il regardait le bélier que l'on poussait vers les portes. Des flèches enflammées se fichaient dans son solide toit tendu de peau fraichement écorchées. Les légionnaires avaient rendus l'engin de siège pratiquement impossible à incendier en le couvrant d'une épaisse couche de boue.

Cela n'empêchait pas les archers de continuer à tirer sur lui leurs projectiles incendiaires, s'exposant à la riposte des archers impériaux, mais surtout des balistes déployées par le tribun Valvius. Comme Gawin regardait vers les créneaux, il vit un trait de la longueur d'un bras humain arracher un défenseur au chemin de ronde.

Alors que le bélier arrivait enfin à la poterne, le tronc coupé, suspendu au châssis, commença à être actionné par un mouvement de va-et-vient. Sa tête conique, recouvert d'un capuchon de fer martelé, heurta le battant. La porte vibra, rendant un son grave.

Pendant ce temps, la tour de siège arrivait contre la muraille. Elle aussi se trouvait hérissée de flèches enflammées. Toutefois, les légionnaires avaient appliquées les mêmes méthodes que pour le bélier pour garantir son invulnérabilité.

Protégés par des mantelets - des boucliers montés sur roues - les Impériaux s'avancèrent jusqu'au beffroi, en dépit des archers qui s'acharnaient sur eux. Toutefois, l'action d'un seul "homme" suffit à les en protéger.

Hurlant, Lancelot du lac quitta les retranchements. Sous son armure pulsait une lumière rouge qui formait comme des lignes de sang sur sa poitrine. Il ramassa deux épées près de cadavres de légionnaires et escalada le rempart avec une aisance surnaturelle.

Entre ses mains, les lames s'étaient couvertes d'un réseau écarlate. Dans son armure noire, le chevalier dément se jeta sur les Parjures, enveloppé de vapeurs ténébreuses. Il tua plusieurs archers, chassa les autres avant de se ruer vers des défenseurs qui s'efforçaient de contenir les assaillants qui gravissaient les échelles de siège en leur lançant des grosses pierres.

Avec un craquement et un choc sourd, le pont-levis de la tour roulante s'abattit sur les créneaux, révélant un bloc de soldats. Rangés épaule contre épaule, ils serraient leurs épées d'une main et levaient un bouclier en forme de losange dans l'autre. Une trompette sonna et les Impériaux répondirent d'un même cri, "Pour l'Empereur", chargeant simultanément dans la masse des défenseurs. En un instant, ce fut une mêlée sanglante sur le chemin de ronde.

Un bruit de bois brisé reporta l'attention du Chevalier du Soleil vers la poterne. Le bélier venait de fracasser un battant qui gisait à présent au sol. L'autre, rejeté violement de côté, pendait sur un seul gond.

Sire Gawain se redressa, brandissant l'épée de la déesse Mérida.

\- En avant !

Sans regarder si les légionnaires le suivaient, le chevalier de la Table Ronde se rua en avant. Aubéclat décrivit plusieurs arcs de feu, fauchant les barbares vêtus de peaux de bêtes, leur coiffe garnie d'andouillers de cerfs. Puis, sans s'arrêter, le preux traversa la petite cour d'entrée pour gravir les marches menant à la plateforme supérieure. Des flèches sifflaient autour de lui, il transperça une femme brandissant un arc composite, puis tua un homme armé de deux haches formé d'un assemblage d'os, de corne, de plumes, le tout tenu par des liens végétaux.

Tout autour de lui, la bataille faisait rage. Les Cyrodiliens qui l'avaient suivi se déversaient à présent sur le chemin de ronde, prenant à revers les défenseurs déjà aux prises avec les légionnaires que dégorgeaient la tour de siège ou qui gravissaient les échelles.

Cependant, les gardes défendant l'entrée du périmètre intérieure s'efforçaient de refermer les portes menant à la haute-cour. Qu'ils y arrivent et il faudrait faire venir le bélier en haut de l'escalier... sous les tirs des archers ennemis, ou utiliser les échelles pour prendre la seconde muraille.

Une flèche écarlate, suivie d'une trajectoire de fumée noire, transperça un des Parjures œuvrant à refermer les portes. Un autre tomba, puis un autre... un carnage à la méthode parfaitement reconnaissable. En haut d'une tour, Lancelot faisait le vide autour de la poterne.

L'action décisive du chevalier dément permit à sire Gawain de prendre d'assaut la porte avant qu'elle ne se referme, puis de guider les assaillants vers le chemin de ronde de l'enceinte intérieure.

Toute défense organisée avait déjà disparu. Il ne fit face qu'à une résistance sporadique dans centaines pièce du donjon. Partout ailleurs, les défenseurs démoralisés se rendaient.

Sire Gawain hocha pensivement sa tête blonde. Il avait rempli la mission que lui avait confiée son roi. Peut-être que cette fois il arriverait à être plus qu'une gêne pour elle.

* * *

**Pour ceux qui se poseraient la question, le plan de la "dame" consistait à enlever dame Ariane ( la fille du roi Uther de Ménévie) avant son mariage avec sire Robert (fils du duc Guillaume de Boralis) en faisant accuser le comte Harold Ailedieu.**

**Et là, si vous avez compris la situation intérieure de Haute-Roche, vous allez vous dire que la "dame" est stupide. Il lui aurait suffis d'attendre quelques jours, que les pairs du royaume reconnaisse Harold comme nouveau Haut-roi, et la guerre entre Daénia et Boralis aurait éclaté...**

**Sauf que le but de la dame n'était pas seulement de déclencher la guerre mais aussi :**

**1°) De faire perdre la face au comte Harold pour affaiblir sa position.**

**2°) Faire accuser le duc Armand de Phrygios de complicité... or, Phrygios est neutre et le duché barre la péninsule au bout de laquelle se trouve Daguefilante , capitale de Daénia. Ce qui gêne les deux factions qui ne peuvent se rendre par terre sur le territoire de l'autre. En poussant le duc de Boralis à l'attaquer, elle l'aurait entraîné dans la guerre aux côtés de Daénia.**

**Tout ça pour quoi ?... et bien disons que c'est une toute petite partie d'un plan plus vaste et la "dame" a de nombreux agents en Bordeciel et en Haute-Roche. Son but est de déstabiliser ces royaumes pour créer une situation propice à un autre de ses plans. Lequel ? ... chut... vous verrez bien. **


	30. Chapter 30 Un écheveau d'intrigues

-Soufflegivre, 2ème jour, 4E 201-

Une nouvelle fois, Artoria Pendragon se trouvait dans un navire qui entrait dans le port de Daguefilante. Le voyage entre Pointenord et la capitale de Daénia avait été nettement plus bref que depuis Solitude. Lorsque la cogue apponta, le Roi des Chevaliers descendit à terre en compagnie de Rin Tohsaka. Elles découvrirent alors que la ville était pavoisée d'étendards et qu'il y régnait un air de fête.

S'étonnant de la situation, la magus se renseigna auprès d'un passant. Il s'avéra que le comte Harold venait d'être couronné Haut-roi de Haute-Roche, la veille. Un grand festin avait eu lieu, ouvert à toute la population de la cité, suivi d'une distribution d'argent. Le nouveau monarque avait même libéré des prisonniers croupissant dans les geôles : petits voleurs, ivrognes et autres fauteurs de troubles de faible acabit. L'ensemble de ces mesures avait été bien accueillie par des citadins prompts à oublier les largesses passées pour louer celui qui les flattait au présent.

Enfin, tous les souverains nouvellement couronnés agissaient de même.

Malgré tout, sous la bonne humeur de surface, bon nombre d'habitants montraient de l'inquiétude. Les marchands qui circulaient d'une ville à l'autre leur apportaient les actions et les déclarations des grands seigneurs de la province. La tension existante entre leur nouveau roi et le duc de Boralis n'était donc un secret pour personne.

Le premier arrêt fut pour l'ambassade impériale, le duc Guillaume avait en effet confié un pli à Artoria, adressé à Rufinus Servius.

Le diplomate lut la lettre après l'avoir décodé, puisqu'elle était chiffrée. D'ailleurs, le Roi des Chevaliers l'avait transportée cousue dans la doublure de sa cape. L'ambassadeur acquiesça.

\- Le duc Guillaume m'informe que vous avez accepté de ramener la paix dans la province. Ne changez rien à vos habitudes. Je vous ferais appeler si j'ai besoin de vous.

\- Très bien.

Artoria salua et quitta la salle de réception, après avoir récupérée sa cape qu'une servante venait de recoudre. Rin paraissait songeuse. Comme son amie lui jetait un regard interrogateur, elle releva sa manche. Sur la peau du bras apparut un motif complexe, labyrinthique, une sorte de tatouage irradiant une lumière verte.

\- Mon blason magique contient l'ensemble des découvertes de mes ancêtres. Ma famille pratique la magie des joyaux créée par Zelretch, et en tant que "second possesseurs" nous gérons Fuyuki, en particulier ses lignes telluriques, ce qui nous donne une connaissance extensive de la manière de les utiliser. Ne sommes-nous pas avec les Makiri et les Einsbern, une des trois familles qui ont créé le rituel du Saint Graal ? Toutefois, la principale raison pour laquelle les Tohsaka sont connus à la Tour de l'Horloge c'est pour... la création de moyens de communication magique. Il s'agit d'un secret de ma famille.

Artoria coula un regard interrogateur à son amie.

\- Des moyens des communications magiques ?

\- Oui, le _pendule_ est un moyen de retranscrire un texte tapé sur un clavier et qui est imprimé sur un appareil couplé. Tandis que le _conducteur d'énergie magique_ peut retransmettre la voix. Ces deux machines sont impossibles à espionner et leur méthode de fabrication n'est connue que de ma famille.

Le Roi des Chevaliers avait longuement dirigé un royaume constamment agressé par des ennemis intérieurs et extérieurs. Sa survie avait souvent dépendu d'Agravain, surnommé le chevalier qui triomphe sans tirer l'épée parce qu'il... dirigeait ses services de renseignement. Bien qu'il opère le plus souvent en secret, à l'insu même du roi Arthur, ce dernier avait quant même appris de lui l'importance d'avoir des communications sécurisées.

\- Oh, je vois... et tu veux proposer ces machines à l'ambassadeur Rufinus Servius et au duc Guillaume Dorell pour qu'ils puissent communiquer sans risque d'interception par une tierce partie?

\- Exactement !

\- Une bonne idée, approuva Artoria.

\- Oui, les lettres cachées, c'est démodé... je vais créer quelques-unes de ces machines et faire une démonstration à l'ambassadeur.

Les yeux plissées en une mince fente et arborant un sourire maléfique, Rin se caressait le menton d'un air déterminé. Ainsi, elle avait l'air d'une parfaite petite sorcière manipulatrice et Artoria se sentit mal à l'aise. Le chevalier connaissait maintenant assez son amie pour savoir qu'elle mijotait quelque chose... D'ailleurs, l'idée que cette fille maladivement avare puisse _donner_ ses machines sans contrepartie était parfaitement étrangère à sa mentalité. Après une légère hésitation, le roi de Bretagne renonça à l'idée de poser plus de questions. De toute manière, quelque chose lui disait que la magus ne répondrait jamais honnêtement.

* * *

-Soufflegivre, 3ème jour, 4E 201-

Alors qu'Artoria était partie chasser en compagnie du roi Harold, Rin s'était enfermée dans la maison qu'elles louaient à Daguefilante. Elle avait acheté des lingots de métal dwemer et utilisait la magie de renforcement pour les modeler. L'une après l'autre, les barres d'alliages couleur de bronze se mirent à couler, non comme si la chaleur les avait rendu liquide, mais comme une pâte à modeler entre des mains habiles. Des pièces émergèrent de la masse : minuscules rouages ; touches marquées de lettres dwemeri; baguettes; panneaux mais aussi vis et écrous.

Rin Tohsaka se tenait à genoux devant sa création. Au travers du tissu rouge de son pull à col roulé, on pouvait voir la lumière verte de son blason, comme elle puisait en lui le savoir et l'énergie nécessaire à son entreprise. Sur son autre bras, plusieurs circuits magiques s'étaient activés, transformant l'_od_ en_ prana_.

Le processus était fatiguant, consommant énormément d'énergie... Néanmoins, il taxait moins ses réserves que dans ses souvenirs. L'absence de Gaia et de sa résistance, forcément. Au lieu de cela, le _mana_ ambiant semblait comme désireux de participer à la réalisation de son œuvre, docile, prêt à régénérer son _od _à la moindre pause.

Sur Terre, l'activation de ses circuits magiques aurait été douloureuse... mais moins que celle de son blason. Être mage, c'était marcher en permanence au bord d'un précipice. La douleur le rappelait, au moindre faux pas, les conséquences pouvaient être funestes. Un mage introduisait en lui une énergie rétive et destructrice. En cas de perte de contrôle, elle frapperait en premier lieu la cible la plus proche... le magus lui-même.

Ses expériences précédentes lui avait montré que la magie n'était que peu douloureuse sur Nirn... à moins - probablement - de survolter ses circuits magiques... Mais Rin n'était pas assez bête pour risquer de les endommager, simplement pour prouver une théorie.

Voilà la liberté offerte par l'Âge des Dieux aux pratiquants de la magie.

Toutefois, Rin ne pouvait que s'irriter de l'incurie de ses collègues autochtones. Leurs sortilèges reposaient sur des structures souvent très simples et inachevées, manquant du raffinement que l'on trouvait sur Terre. Quelque part, c'était logique. Avec autant de _mana_ à disposition, ne demandant qu'à servir, pourquoi s'ingénier à exploiter chaque étincelle de pouvoir disponible ? Formée par son père, Tokiomi Tohsaka, et Kirei Kotomine, tout deux exigeants et perfectionnistes, un tel gâchis, une telle fainéantise, ne pouvait que la mettre en rogne.

Avec un sourire satisfait, Rin Tohsaka observa le résultat de son éducation. Tous les lingots avaient disparus, transformés en pièces détachées. La magus avait même pensé à fabriquer un tournevis et une clé à fourche, pour le montage.

Son père aurait probablement été fier. Toutefois, il ne s'agissait pas d'une simple copie des _pendules_ et _conducteurs d'énergie magique_ que ce dernier avait fabriqué. En effet, contrairement à eux, ils ne tiraient pas leur alimentation du _prana_ stocké dans un joyau. Ils seraient actionnés par une gemme spirituelle commune qu'il suffirait de remplacer une fois épuisée.

* * *

Rufinus Servius se tenait devant les deux paires de machines que lui avait apportée Rin. Pour un habitant de Tamriel elles ne ressemblaient à rien de connu. Mais si un Terrien, non mage, les avaient vu, il aurait identifié le _conducteur d'énergie magique_ comme un gramophone à cause son vaste pavillon en forme de corne. Toutefois, en dessous, il n'y avait ni cylindre, ni aiguille, uniquement une gemme spirituelle reliée par un fil métallique au pavillon projetant les sons. Quant au second, il connectait un clavier de machine à écrire à un dévidoir contenant un rouleau de papier. Le _pendule_ ressemblait à une version steampunk d'un fax.

L'ambassadeur avait écouté les explications de la jeune fille.

\- Ce sont des machines dwemer que vous avait trouvé dans les ruines d'une de leurs cités ?

\- Tout à fait.

Il s'agissait bien sûr d'un mensonge. Mais elle avait choisi de donner à ses créations une esthétique proche de celle des dwemer pour éviter... et bien, elle n'était pas assez bête pour s'enorgueillir - même en privé- de créer des machines magiques dépassant de mille coudées tout ce que les autres mages pouvaient accomplir. Elle n'avait aucun besoin d'être enlevée par des gouvernements, ou poursuivie par des gens voulant l'exclusivité de ses créations, ou (surtout) assassinée par ceux qu'elle pourrait gêner. Merci, Rin avait déjà son compte de problèmes, à commencer par trouver un moyen de rentrer chez elle.

L'explication " cela a été créé par les Dwemer, je n'ai fait que les trouver" lui éviterait bon nombre de migraines.

Rufinus Servius regarda le _pendule_.

\- Donc, si je tape un texte sur le clavier de cette machine, il va être imprimé par l'autre machine, c'est cela ?

\- Essayez, invita la magus.

L'ambassadeur s'exécuta. Sur l'autre _pendule_, le rouleau de papier se mit à tourner et une bande sortit, Rin l'arracha et lut :

\- "La pluie tombe sur Longsanglot. Le vin est morne. Oh, tribuns pourquoi avoir engendré un pleureur tel que moi ?" C'est bien ce que vous avez écris ?

\- Oui une strophe du poète dunmer Llewel Helbis. Je connais un peu la poésie locale. J'ai été en poste à Sombreluce, la capitale de Morrowind, pendant plusieurs années. Comment est-ce possible ?

\- Vous voyez, à l'arrière du _pendule_, il y a un réservoir d'encre - au passage, n'oubliez pas de veiller à ce qu'il reste plein- dans lequel trempe une gemme spirituelle. Je pense qu'elle est synchronisée à la gemme de l'autre machine.

Rin n'avait dit "je pense" que pour maintenir l'illusion qu'elle n'avait fait que découvrir de vieilles réalisations dwemeri. En fait, il s'agissait de la bonne explication.

\- Le _conducteur d'énergie magique_ repose sur le même principe, si ce n'est que la gemme spirituelle d'une machine capte les sons et que l'autre les restitue.

\- Prodigieux ! Et la portée ?

\- Non testée, mais les dwemer n'auraient aucun intérêt à faire des machines qui ne permettent pas de contacter de lointaines cités.

Sur Terre, son père communiquait de manière quotidienne avec l'Église - à Rome- et la Tour de l'Horloge - à Londres. En fait, sur Nirn, vu l'absence de Gaia, aucune raison que ses créations soient moins efficaces.

La question suivante était prévisible.

\- Aucun risque d'être espionné ?

\- Uniquement pas une machine identique (dont, jusque là, personne n'avait entendu parler) avec une gemme spirituelle synchronisée avec celle de l'appareil. Actuellement, je pense qu'il s'agit du mode de communication le plus sûr qu'il soit. Bien sûr, rien ne vous interdit de coder les messages que vous envoyez. Nul n'est jamais trop prudent.

Rufinus Servius approuva lourdement.

\- Je vous remercie. Je me sens nettement plus rassuré. Qu'est-ce que vous demandez en échange de votre aide ?

Rin leva les deux mains.

\- Cela peut attendre. Je ne suis pas au-dessus de l'idée d'une récompense. Mais on n'en reparlera lorsque le duc Guillaume aura ceint la couronne du Haut-roi. Comme dit le proverbe, il ne faut pas vendre la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué.

Une fois sortie de l'ambassade, Rin fit à peine attention à la pluie froide de ce début d'hiver. Elle avait semé des graines et n'avait plus qu'à attendre la récolte. Parce que, bien sûr, la magus avait un plan. Elle avait _toujours_ un plan. Et cela la rendait on ne peut plus gaie. _Pendules_ et _conducteurs d'énergie magique_ ne fonctionnaient qu'entre machines identiques avec des gemmes synchronisées. Toutefois... il n'était dit nulle part que l'on ne pouvait lier entre elles qu'un duo de ses créations. Rin en avait fabriquée trois de chaque sorte, sauf... que les exemplaires qu'elle avait gardé étaient modifiés pour ne servir que de _récepteurs_. En d'autre terme, il s'agissait de postes d'écoute.

Bien sûr, l'ambassadeur allait certainement recourir à une écriture chiffrée... non que cela l'inquiète. Pendant le voyage, Rin avait profité du sommeil d'Artoria pour lire le pli secret qu'elle transportait.

En effet, la magus avait de vastes connaissances en matière de codage et de décodage. Ce qui était parfaitement normal pour l'héritière des Tohsaka. Pour protéger leur savoir de concurrents avides, les pratiquants de la magie avaient été les premiers à créer les méthodes de chiffrement des textes, encore utilisées de nos jours par les services de renseignement du monde entier.

Au départ, les mages avaient utilisé divers alphabets "magiques" comme celui dit "des templiers" ou l'écriture alchimique. On remplaçait simplement chaque lettre d'un texte par une autre, tirée d'un de ces alphabets imaginaires. Plus tard, des langues secrètes furent crées, comme l'énochien utilisé par John Dee, ou celle (jamais traduite) dans laquelle le manuscrit Voynich fut rédigé.

Ces premières méthodes, assez simplistes, firent bientôt place à de véritables systèmes de chiffrement, utilisant le remplacement d'une lettre par une autre lettre, de manière à constituer des textes parfaitement dénués de sens, du moins sans la clef de décodage.

Pendant qu'Artoria dormait, Rin avait fait une étude statistique du courrier envoyé par le duc Guillaume à l'ambassadeur impérial. Cela lui avait permis de comprendre qu'elle ne se trouvait pas face à une simple transposition d'une lettre par une autre lettre, comme dans le "code de César".

Les agents de l'Empereur devaient utiliser un tableau où chaque lettre était transposée par une autre, en fonction de la colonne dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Un mot clef donnait la longueur de ce tableau, chaque lettre correspondait à une colonne. La valeur numérique attribuée à chaque lettre du mot clef donnait le décalage entre les lettres du texte codé, se trouvant dans sa colonne, et la lettre correspondante dans le texte décodé.

Imaginez un double cadran circulaire, mobile, avec deux cercles de lettres de l'alphabet. Chaque lettre se trouvant dans une même colonne du texte codé doit être remplacé par une autre, décalée d'un certain nombre de "crans", dans le texte décodé. Le décalage change entre chaque colonne.

Après une heure d'efforts, Tohsaka découvrit que les autochtones se servaient d'un système de transposition simple à tableau complet de type normal, utilisant vingt six lettres. Le mot clef servait de moyen mnémotechnique pour se souvenir de la longueur du tableau, et de la valeur du décalage dans chaque colonne, puisque l'on attribuait une valeur numérique à chaque lettre du mot clef. Or, ici, le A avait une valeur numérique de 1, et le Z valait 26. Dans le genre, on ne pouvait pas faire plus simple. Une fois le texte déchiffré, sa clef devenait évidente : " Gloire à l(')Empereur ". Ce qui correspondait à un tableau de seize colonnes, avec les décalages suivant : 7 ; 12 ; 15 ; 9 ; 18 ; 5 ; 1 ; 12 ; 5 ; 13 ; 16 ; 5 ; 18 ; 5 ; 21 ; 18. Quel manque d'imagination !

Maintenant qu'elle connaissait la méthode de chiffrage des agents impériaux, même s'ils changeaient de clef, il ne faudrait guère de temps pour que la magus perce le nouveau chiffre.

Bien sûr, Rin avait gardé toutes ses actions secrètes, n'informant pas Artoria. La magus l'adorait. Elle était incroyablement belle, noble et vaillante... mais Dieu ce qu'elle pouvait être naïve. Rin Tohsaka se figurait sans peine sa réprobation si elle venait à apprendre sa conduite : " Rin, un chevalier ne lit pas le courrier de ses amis", ou quelque chose dans ce goût. Sauf que ce genre "d'amis" cessaient d'en être dès qu'ils n'avaient plus besoin de vous. Et, à présent, le chevalier savait trop bien comment l'Empire appliquait sa prétendue "neutralité dans les affaires internes des provinces". Si les Impériaux projetaient un jour de se retourner contre Artoria, Rin ferait en sorte de le savoir avant qu'ils ne passent à l'acte.

Comme elle venait de le dire à l'ambassadeur impérial : "Nul n'est jamais trop prudent."

* * *

Il était assez ironique, qu'à deux jours d'intervalle, Artoria se trouve invitée aux chasses des deux rivaux se disputant le trône de Haute-Roche. Plus encore, que celle-ci serve de prétexte à un entretien privé.

Soit il s'agissait d'une coutume locale dont on avait oublié d'informer le chevalier, soit le roi Harold et le duc Guillaume avaient un mode de pensée étrangement similaire.

Dans tous les cas, les dieux devaient bien rire de cette coïncidence, si tant est qu'ils ne l'aient point orchestrés.

La seule différence entre les convocations étant que le roi en exercice demande à Artoria de le suivre jusqu'à la salle du trône. Là, Harold la reçut en majesté, le front ceint de la couronne de Daénia.

\- Dame Pendragon, une fois de plus j'aimerais faire appel à vous. Servez-moi contre le duc de Boralis. Ce dernier refuse de reconnaître ma légitimité au trône et j'ai besoin de tout le soutien possible. Vous avez aidé le duc Guillaume, il vous fait confiance, j'aimerais que vous retourniez à Pointenord et que vous me renseignez sur ses agissements. Acceptez-vous ?

À genoux au bas des marches conduisant au trône, Artoria Pendragon leva le regard vers le monarque.

\- Votre Majesté, je suis un officier de la Quatrième Légion, opérant en Bordeciel. Mon supérieur, le général Tullius, peut me rappeler sans préavis. De plus, j'ai été temporairement affectée au corps diplomatique impérial, ici à Daguefilante. Pour quitter la ville, j'ai besoin de l'accord de l'ambassadeur Rufinus Servius.

Le roi Harold se redressa légèrement, s'appuyant d'une main sur l'accoudoir de son trône, tout en caressant de l'autre son menton triangulaire.

\- Cela ne vous a pas empêché de vous rendre précédemment à Pointenord.

\- Exact, Votre Majesté, sur l'ordre de l'ambassadeur et en tant qu'émissaire de l'Empire au mariage du fils du duc. Rien qui ne sorte du cadre de la représentation diplomatique impériale.

\- Et vous avez sauvé Ariane de Ménévie en chemin.

Le regard d'Artoria se durcit.

\- Le devoir d'un chevalier est de venir en aide aux dames en détresse, Votre Majesté. Ce faisant, j'ai démonté un complot qui vous incriminait faussement de son enlèvement. J'ose croire, Votre Majesté, que défendre votre honneur et éviter une guerre à votre royaume ne soit pas pour vous déplaire.

Bien qu'énoncée de manière polie, la réponse avait claqué avec dureté. Le roi Harold de Daénia se crispa.

\- Soit... je ne peux vous contraindre à me servir. Néanmoins, vous accepterez peut-être d'aider à l'instruction des troupes que je fais rassembler.

\- Vous craignez vraiment que le duc n'envahisse Daénia ?

Harold hocha la tête.

\- Demain, je vais faire publier une proclamation à l'ensemble de la population, ordonnant à l'ost royale de se rassembler à Daguefilante. Malheureusement, le gros de mes forces est formé de paysans n'ayant aucune idée du maniement des armes. Il me faudrait des instructeurs.

\- Je suis désolée, Votre Majesté, l'ambassadeur m'a demandé spécifiquement de rester à sa disposition, à la cour.

\- Au plus près de moi, je suppose.

Artoria s'inclina profondément.

\- Oui, Votre Majesté.

Harold eut un sourire amusé.

\- Dans ce cas, il vous faudra m'accompagner au bivouac de mes troupes. J'ai décidé de camper avec elles pour renforcer leur moral.

\- L'ambassadeur me demandera probablement de vous suivre, Votre Majesté.

Le roi Harold semblait vraiment tenir à attirer l'Enfant de dragon dans son camp. S'il ne pouvait la pousser à espionner le duc pour lui, il ferait en sorte que sa présence soit bénéfique à son armée.

Artoria se redressa comme on lui donnait son congé. Toutefois, avant qu'elle n'atteigne les portes, celles-ci s'ouvrirent à la volée. Un homme courut jusqu'au trône.

\- Votre Majesté, une flotte de guerre a été vue au large de Farrun !

Farrun, la capitale du royaume du même nom se trouvait dans la région de Helkarth, à l'est du duché de Boralis et tout aussi au nord de Haute-Roche. Il semblait improbable que le duc Guillaume frappe aussi loin de Daguefilante.


	31. Chapter 31 Le troisième prétendant

**Skyrim est un jeu qui peut être moddé. C'est à dire qu'il est possible d'y inclure du contenu créé par les joueurs. Haute-Roche, patrie des Brétons, est à peine évoquée dans Skyrim... qui se concentre bien sûr sur Bordeciel (Skyrim !). Toutefois, un mod appelé "In to the west" créé par DavidTheFalcon rajoute quelques territoires de Haute-Roche (Farrun, Jehanna, Dunlain). "In to the West" est compatible -grâce à un plug-in- avec une ancienne version de " Haafstad and the border of High Rock", un mod créé par JoopvanDie, qui rajoute une partie de la côte nord de Jehanna. Certains des personnages rajoutés par ce chapitre, ainsi que l'histoire locale, sont inspirés de ces deux mods. Il ne s'agit pas d'un manque d'imagination de ma part, mais d'un tribut à ces moddeurs. Après tout, ils se sont donnés beaucoup de mal pour faire vivre cette région, se serait un gâchis que de ne pas en parler.**

-Soufflegivre, 4e jour, 4E 201-

Le lendemain, d'autres messagers arrivèrent de Farrun, envoyés par des seigneurs locaux. Ils informèrent le roi Harold que les navires aperçus portaient l'étendard de guerre du baron Torvic Ailedieu... son propre frère !

Pendant qu'Harold, blanc comme un linge, ordonnait que l'on rassemble rapidement une force de secours, Artoria se tourna vers Jean Hamelin, un hobereau qui ne la lâchait guère. Si sa présence pouvait être pesante, et ne parlons même pas de ses tentatives pour la séduire, il semblait plus que désireux de l'informer du moindre soubresaut de la vie à la cour.

\- Le baron Torvic ?

Hamelin se crispa de colère.

\- Puis-je n'avoir jamais entendu prononcer ce nom ! Il s'agit d'un renégat ! Après la Grande Guerre contre le Domaine Aldmerri, Torvic a refusé d'abandonner le culte de Talos. Le roi Édouard l'a alors banni du royaume. Il a disparu pendant quelques années avant de réapparaître à la cour de l'éphémère "roi " Jorborn Ereldsen.

Artoria fronça les sourcils en entendant le mépris avec lequel le petit noble mentionnait le titre de ce monarque au nom nordique. De manière surprenante, le Graal ne lui avait donné aucune connaissance de cet homme. Pourtant, la science de l'histoire de Haute-Roche que la coupe sacrée avait déversé en elle lui permettait d'être prise pour une native.

\- J'admets n'avoir jamais entendu parler de Jorborn Ereldsen. Auriez-vous l'obligeance de m'éclairer sur cet individu ?

Son humeur un peu améliorée par la conversation avec la jeune beauté qui lui faisait face, Jean Hamelin sourit.

\- Il y a trente ans de cela, Jorborn était le chef de la minorité nordique résidant au royaume de Jehanna. Il conduisit une révolte qui élimina le roi imposé par les Thalmors, le Bosmer Mithlas Cammorin. Jorborn était un admirateur d'Ulfric Sombrage, un raciste détestant tout ce qui n'était pas Nordique et adorateur de Talos fanatique. Son coup d'état fut connu sous le nom de " Nuit des Oreilles", parce qu'il tua tous les elfes présents dans la ville de Jehanna et fit clouer leurs oreilles sur les palissades.

À force de contrôle de soi, le visage du Roi des Chevaliers s'était vidé de toute expression. Cependant, lorsqu'elle reprit la parole, sa voix vibrait de colère.

\- Donc le baron Torvic s'est réfugié à la cour de ce peu recommandable personnage... du moins tant que Jorborn a régné, parce qu'il me semble me souvenir que l'actuel roi de Jehanna s'appelle Perynak Moorsley.

Sire Hamelin hocha vivement la tête, involontairement impressionné par la fureur proprement draconnique du roi des deux Bretagnes.

\- Après cinq ans d'une tyrannie éprouvante, Jorborn fut renversé par un mage de guerre du nom de Perynak Moorsley. Et comme vous l'avez rappelé, dame Pendragon, ce dernier règne depuis lors.

\- Et le baron Torvic ?

\- Ah oui... Il réussit à s'échapper et gagna l'île de Haafstad. Il s'agit d'un repaire de pirates nordiques. Autrefois, une partie du duché de Nimbel - un état aujourd'hui disparu, mais qui correspond au nord de l'actuel royaume de Jehanna- elle fut conquise par les Nordiques pendant la guerre de Bend'r-Mahk en 397 de la Troisième Ère. De nos jours, les pirates constituent un véritable petit état indépendant. Ils continuent à vénérer Talos et lancent des raids sur les territoires "infidèles".

Artoria prit une mine absorbée, se frottant les lèvres du dos de sa main.

\- Je vois... qui se ressemble, s'assemble... et le baron Torvic revendique la couronne de Haute-Roche, s'appuyant sur les pirates de Haafstad.

\- C'est exactement cela, dame Pendragon.

Comme si la situation n'était pas assez compliquée avec deux prétendants et cette mystérieuse "dame" qui voulait déclencher un conflit pour des raisons encore obscures. Voilà qu'un troisième candidat au trône apparaissait soudain. Pire, il refusait l'interdiction du culte de Talos imposé par Traité de l'Or Blanc et recrutait des Nordiques fidèles au dieu-héros pour razzier les territoires brétons frontaliers à Bordeciel ! Non seulement cela pouvait nuire aux relations entre les deux pays, mais en plus cela ne pouvait que renforcer la position de la rébellion Sombrage de l'autre côté de la dite frontière. En l'espèce, impossible d'éviter que les partisans d'Ulfric voient dans ces actions un soutien à leur cause.

Artoria se mordit les lèvres en réalisant que cela ne constituait même pas la pire nouvelle.

Elle venait de se rappeler que l'ambassade du Thalmor en Haute-Roche se trouvait juste au sud de Farrum. Difficile d'imaginer pire violation du Traité de l'Or Blanc que le massacre de la légation du Domaine par des adorateurs de Talos ! D'abord, le roi Harold et l'empereur Titus Médée II se verraient obliger d'offrir de plates excuses aux dirigeants de l'Archipel de l'Automne, voire des réparations. S'humilier ainsi devant le Thalmor n'améliorerait certainement pas leur image. Ensuite, les Aldmer capitaliseraient sans doute sur "l'incapacité de l'empereur à faire respecter le traité" pour envoyer leurs Justiciars faire disparaître de pauvres gens au beau milieu de la nuit sous le seul soupçon d'être peut-être des adorateurs de Talos. Pas besoin d'aller chercher plus loin l'origine de la rébellion des Sombrages...

La mort du roi Édouard ne datait pourtant que de quelques jours. Mais Haute-Roche semblait plonger toujours plus avant dans une spirale infernale de catastrophes et de complots... un gouffre qui tiraillait la contrée de toute part, menaçant de la déchirer en mille morceaux.

* * *

-Soufflegivre, 5e jour, 4E 201-

Artoria Pendragon et Rin Tohsaka avaient accompagné l'expédition du roi Harold alors qu'il marchait vers Farrun, poussant ses troupes aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, dans l'espoir d'arrêter son frère avant qu'il ne commette l'irréparable. Malheureusement, à leur arrivée à la capitale éponyme de ce royaume, Torvic avait déjà décampé, ne laissant derrière lui que des villages en feu, des greniers pillés et de nombreux cadavres.

Harold poussa son cheval jusqu'en haut d'une falaise et mit pied à terre. Les yeux tournés vers la flotte de guerre du rebelle, s'éloignant vers l'est, il brandit le poing. Il hurla alors une succession d'insultes et de malédictions à l'encontre de son sanguinaire cadet. Hélas, Artoria n'y vit qu'un spectaculaire aveu d'impuissance.

Comme la tempête poussait les navires ennemis, ces derniers ne pouvaient plus envisager de nouveaux raids dans l'immédiat. Comme la menace représentée par le duc de Boralis n'avait en rien perdue de son actualité, le roi expédia quelques patrouilles pour traquer d'éventuels pirates retardataires, avant de faire demi-tour pour regagner Daguefilante. Seule bonne nouvelle, le baron Torvic ne s'était pas approché de l'ambassade du Thalmor.

En partant de Jehanna, par une route de montagne et de nombreux détours, on pouvait atteindre le village de Valepin, à l'est. Peu de personnes en connaissaient l'existence. Ce hameau se trouvait un peu à l'écart de la route reliant Farrun à la frontière de Bordeciel. Aussi, les voyageurs ne s'y arrêtaient pas.

On ne trouvait ici qu'une adorable chapelle consacrée à Kynareth, un petit magasin qui vendait des produits de la mer, surtout du poisson, et... une cabane qui servait de taverne.

Son tenancier se trouvait en train d'essuyer quelques verres derrière le comptoir de son minuscule estaminet. À part le seul mendiant de la localité, un ivrogne patenté, et un habitant partageant son vice, les villageois n'entraient rarement. Il faut dire que les lieux n'avaient rien de luxueux et tant qu'à boire un verre autant le faire chez soi.

Aussi, lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, le tavernier releva les yeux d'un air surpris. Il venait de tirer le clochard hors de son établissement, pour l'abandonner sous un arbre de l'autre côté de la route. Par expérience, le tenancier savait qu'il lui faudrait jusqu'au lendemain pour dessaouler.

Il déglutit, croyant rêver...

La plus belle jeune fille qu'il n'ait jamais vue venait de franchir le seuil de la taverne. Les fils d'or de sa chevelure se trouvaient sagement coiffée en une tresse enroulée à l'arrière de sa tête. Sa peau était très pâle, comme de l'ivoire. Elle portait une robe d'un bleu royal sous une incroyable armure comme il n'avait jamais imaginé en voir une. Cela devait être une très noble dame !

Ses bottes d'acier sonnèrent tandis qu'elle approchait. Il remarqua à peine une autre jeune fille en courte jupe noire et pull rouge orné d'une croix blanche qui la suivait.

\- Tenancier, je souhaiterais vous poser quelques questions.

La voix douce mais ferme ressemblait à un fourreau de velours dans lequel on aurait glissé une lame acérée. Involontairement, l'homme se redressa, presque au garde-à-vous. Inconscient d'essuyer nerveusement ses mains sur son tablier.

\- Oui, m'dame.

\- J'enquête au nom du Haut-Roi Harold, sur les agissements du renégat Torvic. Auriez-vous vu des pirates opérer dans la région ?

Il se gratta la tête, perplexe, la noble dame utilisait des mots bien compliqués.

\- M'dame, les pirates de Haafstad c'est-y pas des mauvais bougres. Ils ne nous font jamais de problèmes.

\- Pourquoi cela ? Vous êtes conscient qu'ils ont attaqué Farrun.

\- Désolé, m'dame. Moi, je sais rien, c'est un petit village ici. Les pirates n'attaquent pas. Certains disent que c'est parce que le roi Perynak leur fait peur.

\- Le roi leur fait peur ?

Le tenancier haussa les épaules.

\- C'est c'qu'on dit m'dame. On raconte que c'est un puissant mage. Les mauvaises langues disent même qu'il a fait un pacte avec les daedras. Mais ça faut pas le répéter, c'est rien que des menteries.

La jeune fille au pull rouge le regarda, les yeux réduits à de minces fentes.

\- Un puissant mage ? Qu'a-t-il fait de si extraordinaire pour avoir une telle réputation ?

\- Le roi Perynak a nourri la population. Avant, les gens mourraient de faim car les hivers étaient chaque année plus rudes. Y en a qui disent que c'est à cause de l'éruption du Mont Écarlate, les courants marins auraient changé, et il ferait plus froid. Le roi a pris tous les Nordiques qui avaient combattu pour Jorborn le tyran et il les a enfermés dans une grande caverne où il amena un soleil artificiel. Grâce à sa lumière et sa chaleur, les prisonniers ont pu faire pousser des légumes et des céréales, ils font même de l'élevage. C'est ce qu'on raconte, m'dame.

Les deux jeunes filles échangèrent un regard.

\- Donc, les pirates ne viennent pas ici ?

\- Pas pour attaquer, m'dame, mais ils commercent.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose d'étrange au cours des derniers jours ?

Le tenancier prit quelques instants pour réfléchir.

\- Je crois que Yorith est enfin parti, cela fait des jours que personne ne l'a vu.

\- Qui est Yorith ?

\- Un étranger... Impérial, je crois. Il est arrivé il y a vingt ans, je crois. Un type louche qui ne s'est jamais intégré. S'il est parti tant mieux.

La belle jeune fille aux cheveux blond continua l'interroger, mais sa vox était devenue plus froide.

\- Comment savez-vous qu'il est parti de bon gré ? Il n'a rien dit ?

\- Non, m'dame. Personne ne lui parle ici, m'dame. On est des bonnes gens qui causent pas avec des gens louches comme lui.

\- Vous l'avez vu prendre ses affaires ?

\- Non, m'dame.

\- À quoi ressemble-t-il ?

Le patron de bar se gratta vigoureusement la tête.

\- Bah... à un étranger... mais pas un Nordique... qui sont un peu moins étranger, vous voyez. Il doit avoir quoi ? Cinquante ou soixante ans... je ne sais pas m'dame.

* * *

Rin Tohsaka interpella Artoria dès qu'elles furent ressorties de l'estaminet.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu vas partir à la recherche de ce Yorith ?

\- Je le dis.

La magus se prit la tête à deux mains, se frictionnant vigoureusement le cuir chevelu, tout en grognant.

\- Mais quand est-ce que tu vas apprendre à ne pas te mêler des affaires des autres ?

\- Un vieillard a disparu et personne ne s'en inquiète. Je suis chevalier, mon devoir est clair.

\- Même le roi Arthur ne peut pas porter le monde entier sur ses épaules. Regarde-toi, tu es encore à courir partout en Bordeciel et en Haute-Roche. Tu sauves des gens et... quoi ? Au final qu'est-ce que cela change ? !

Artoria avait écouté la diatribe sans qu'un muscle de son visage ne bouge.

\- Nous avons déjà eu cette discussion. Comment peux-tu dire que sauver des gens est inutile ? Tu ne te souviens pas lorsque nous avons ramené dame Ariane à son père ? Le poids de son inquiétude ôté de ses épaules, le roi Uther a semblé rajeunir de vingt ans d'un seul coup...

La femme chevalier eut alors un sourire d'une incroyable innocence. Elle rayonnait littéralement.

\- Ce bonheur a plus de valeur que tout l'or du monde.

Rin détourna les yeux, soudain à court d'argument.

\- Je ne t'oblige pas à me suivre. Car tu as aussi raison, il n'y a rien à gagner.

\- Non, je te suis... c'est stupide, je sais. Mais je serais bien plus inquiète à t'attendre ici qu'à venir avec toi.

La magus secoua la tête. Comment pouvait-on être à ce point altruiste et désintéressé ? Ce n'était pas humain... tout le monde avait une limite, pas Artoria. Alors que la Bretagne se trouvait menacée, que plusieurs de ses meilleurs chevaliers, comme Lancelot et Tristan, s'étaient détournés de leur roi, il avait suffis d'un appel à l'aide du pape pour qu'elle parte dans une périlleuse expédition jusqu'à la lointaine Rome.

Beaucoup de risques, aucun gain, et au final Mordred profita de son absence pour s'emparer du trône sans rencontrer de résistance. L'armée royale avait même acclamé ce traitre et la population le fêta comme un libérateur. Parce qu'au fond, c'était exactement cela. Mordred venait de les délivrer du fardeau d'avoir un saint pour dirigeant. Ils souhaitaient un monarque qui avait des défauts et des faiblesses dans lesquels ils pouvaient se reconnaître... pas une statue de marbre immaculée.

Qu'avait gagné ce souverain parfait qui faisait passer le moindre de ses sujets avant lui ? Tous le détestaient. Un roi doit être le modèle et le guide de son peuple. Qui pouvait se comparer au roi Arthur sans se sentir rabaissé ?

Tragique, tragique, tragique... et le plus grave était que cela ne lui avait toujours pas servi de leçon. Elle se conduisait dans sa nouvelle vie exactement comme dans la précédente. Sauf que cette fois, Rin était là... et ne laisserait pas les choses tourner aussi mal. S'il fallait que la magus hurle sur le chevalier pour la forcer à comprendre qu'on la manipulait, elle le ferait.

* * *

Le troll des glaces était reconnaissable à sa fourrure d'un blanc sale. Elle lui permettait de passer inaperçu dans les régions arctiques et montagneuses qui constituaient son habitat naturel. Se déplaçant sur la plante des pieds et sur ses phalanges repliées, comme un gorille, le puissant singe à trois yeux s'immobilisa pour montrer les dents. Des intrus venaient d'entrer sur son territoire.

Bien qu'incapables d'utiliser des outils et ne portant pas de vêtements, les trolls faisaient partie des espèces - faiblement- intelligentes. Ils plantaient souvent les crânes de leurs victimes autour de leurs repaires pour avertir de leur présence.

Que des étrangers fassent fi de ses avertissements l'ulcérait.

Redressé sur ses pattes arrière, il se frappa la poitrine de ses poings et hurla, découvrant des crocs acérés. Cependant, comme il baissa les yeux, il s'aperçut qu'une de ses cibles avait disparu. Elle se matérialisa près de lui, faisant tourbillonner la neige et sa longue robe bleue, une longue lame tenue à deux mains.

Le troll hurla comme Caliburn lui ouvrait la poitrine. Artoria disparut une nouvelle fois, ne laissant derrière elle qu'une image rémanente... En fait, elle n'avait fait que trois pas. À présent sur le flanc du monstre, son épée décrivit un arc scintillant avant de s'enfoncer profondément, traversant l'armure naturelle de fourrure et de graisse pour couper dans la chair et les os. Maniée par un dragon sous forme humaine, l'épée sacrée ne rencontra aucune résistance. Dans une explosion de sang, le troll se trouva coupé en deux.

Rin ne jeta qu'un regard à la dépouille avant de continuer.

\- Hum... pas une très bonne nouvelle de trouver un troll ici.

Les deux runes _Berkana, _inscrites sur des petites pierres, sautillaient devant elle la conduisant toujours plus avant. D'après la carte qu'elle tenait en main, il y avait une mine dans la chevasse qui séparait en deux le massif montagneux. La région tout autour des deux jeunes filles n'était qu'un chaos de rochers aux formes sculptées par les gelées.

Elles suivaient une piste depuis la maison de Yorith, espérant trouver le vieillard vivant. Hélas, la magie runique utilisée par Tohsaka ne permettait que de connaître le chemin qu'il avait emprunté, pas son état de santé... et il avait traversé le territoire d'un troll.

Comme les galets gravés s'immobilisaient près de l'entrée d'une caverne, un simple renfoncement peu profond dans la paroi d'une falaise, la magus grimaça. Des ossement humains, dont certains étaient encore sanglants, jonchaient le sol. Parmi eux, une forme en armure... Elle ramassa les runes pendant qu'Artoria la retournait.

\- Je suppose que c'est Yorith.

Rin était plus intéressée par la cuirasse. Les connaissances que le Graal avait placées en elle lui permirent de reconnaître une création akaviri. Comme elle en informait son amie, la petite blonde se montra surprise.

\- Pourtant, il ressemble bien à un Impérial.

Une main sur la hanche, Rin sourit - peu affectée par les cadavres autour d'elle- et commença sa "leçon".

\- Oh... un Cyrodilien en armure akaviroise... qui se terre dans un village perdu, loin de tout, au nord de la Brétonnie... juste après la Grande Guerre. Pour moi, il n'y a qu'une seule possibilité pour relier logiquement ces faits entre eux.

Artoria prit un air de concentration puis se détendit comme une idée lui traversait l'esprit.

\- Une Lame ?

\- Oui, c'est ce que je pense. Les héritiers des Gardes-dragons d'Akavir, arrivés en Tamriel au cours de la Deuxième Ère à la recherche de l'Enfant de dragon et qui devinrent les gardes du corps de Reman Cyrodiil. Par la suite, ils servirent Tiber Septim et ses descendants en tant qu'Ordre des Lames. Jusqu'à la Grande Guerre, ils furent utilisés comme agent spéciaux par Titus Médée II. Ils firent de si grands dégâts chez les Aldmer qu'une des clauses du Traité de l'Or Blanc les mettait hors-la-loi. Pas étonnant que l'un d'eux se soit venu ici pour se faire oublier.

* * *

Elles enterrèrent Yorith dans le jardin de sa maison, au sud de Valepin. Rin avait trouvé la clef de celle-ci et la fouilla. Les lieux étaient poussiéreux avec des toiles d'araignées. Une habitation de planches sans aucun luxe. Un seul lit simple, une table et deux chaises, une cheminée avec une marmite pendue à la crémaillère, des tonneaux et un coffre voilà qui résumait tout le confort. Elle ne trouva qu'un livre, ainsi qu'un journal rédigé par l'unique habitant. Après avoir lu ce dernier en diagonal... la magus s'attarda sur les dernières pages.

Elle ressortit pour voir qu'Artoria priait toujours sur la tombe de l'inconnu et décida de laisser de côté le fait que Yorith était mort en la recherchant. En tant que Lame, il croyait que son devoir était de se trouver près de l'Enfant de dragon. Il s'était persuadé qu'il n'était pas si vieux et qu'il pouvait encore être utile.

La rencontre avec le troll démontrait le contraire.

Artoria avait la mauvaise habitude de décider que les idées idiotes qui passaient par la tête d'abrutis dans ce genre étaient "de sa faute". Et Rin souhaitait s'éviter une nouvelle - et épuisante - séance d'explication avec son amie.

\- J'ai découvert quelque chose d'intéressant.

Le roi de Bretagne se retourna vers la magus.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Yorith avait découvert la cachette d'un dragon. Au large, il y a une petite île sans nom accueillant les ruines d'un fort impérial. C'est là qu'il a établis son repaire. Toutefois, le comportement du monstre est on ne peut plus bizarre. Il se cache pour ne pas être vu de la population locale. En fait, personne ne semble s'être aperçu de son existence.

\- À part Yorith.

Rin tourna quelques pages.

\- Il n'explique pas comment il a réussis à découvrir le dragon ou comment il faisait pour l'espionner sans qu'il ne le découvre. Les Lames étaient des chasseurs de dragon, autrefois. J'imagine qu'ils ont quelques techniques ancestrales pour ce genre de choses.

\- Allons voir sur place.

Le chemin conduisant à la maison de Yorith venait de Valepin. De là, Artoria et Rin gagnèrent la grand-route de Farrun. Elle longeait la côte, bordée d'arbres. On voyait, jusqu'à l'horizon, une mer d'un bleu très pâle, à peine ridée par le vent. Des rouleaux s'écrasaient sans discontinuer sur les rochers déchiquetés qui formaient la berge. Une bretelle conduisait à un appontement accueillant un canot. Une île se trouvait à quelques encablures. On y voyait une petite maison. Toute la baie était quadrillée de hauts pieux qui servaient de fixation à des filets qui délimitaient des espaces. L'eau, dans ces derniers, grouillaient de poissons et Rin expliqua qu'il s'agissait d'une ferme d'aquaculture. L'idée que l'on puisse élever les poissons comme on le faisait des vaches ou des moutons surprit grandement le Roi des Chevaliers.

Plus loin, au nord, on discernait deux autres îles. La première, n'était rien de plus qu'un ban émergé, sans végétation. La plus éloignée portait des bâtiments ruinés et une tour encore debout.

\- Bon, je suppose que l'on doit emprunter le canot...

\- Non, j'y vais seule.

\- Quoi ?

Artoria prit l'air patient que la magus détestait.

\- Nous ferions une cible trop facile dans une barque et encore plus si je te portais pour traverser le bras de mer.

Rin ne comprenait plus rien.

\- Me porter ? En nageant ?

Le chevalier posa une main sur sa poitrine, considérant l'Asiatique de son regard smaragdin.

\- Je ne sais pas nager. Cependant, aucune étendue d'eau ne peut entraver ma route. Il s'agit d'un cadeau de la Dame du Lac.

Comme Rin Tohsaka se demandait encore ce qu'elle voulait dire par là, Artoria s'éloigna, mit les pieds dans les vagues et marcha... sur les eaux avant de se retourner, arrivée à une dizaine de mètres de distance.

\- Je reviens vite.

* * *

Du vieux fort impérial, il ne demeurait qu'une tour et quelques pans de mur. Cependant, aux quatre coins de l'île se dressaient d'immenses et massifs piliers de pierre au rôle incertain. Chacun d'eux était orné d'un visage barbu et grave, fixant l'horizon. Il s'agissait d'éléments typiques de l'architecture des anciens nordiques. Sans doute les vestiges d'un monument plus ancien dont il ne subsistait plus d'autre trace.

Sur le point de toucher terre, son épée en main, Artoria se jeta en arrière par instinct. Un bruit de claquement retentit au-dessus d'elle, précédant une ombre. Se retournant, les yeux levés, le Roi des Chevaliers vit le ver ailé revenir sur elle.

Le plus beau des dragons qu'elle ait vu jusque là. Yorith l'avait appelé " dragon d'acier". Son dos était bleu ciel, et son ventre plus pâle. Des nuances que l'on trouvait effectivement sur des lames en alliage fer-carbone.

\- _Kraa Din_ !

Le dragon prononça quelque chose dans sa langue puis souffla dans sa direction. Courant sur l'eau, Artoria esquiva un tourbillon de vapeur blanche qui gela l'eau, y faisant naitre des gros glaçons. Aussitôt, elle riposta, déversant son _prana_ dans sa lame. **Starlight (divergence)**. Infusée par son énergie, Caliburn relâcha un rayon d'énergie dorée qui fila dans le sillage du monstre. Ce dernier bascula de côté, décrivant un grand virage pour revenir vers elle. Une nouvelle fois l'exhalaison glaciale surgit comme il ouvrait sa gueule en grand pour Crier. Seulement, Artoria utilisa le **Prana Burst** pour accélérer et le souffle se contenta de former une banquise derrière elle sans la toucher.

Le Roi des Chevaliers changea brutalement sa trajectoire et anima une nouvelle fois sa lame sacrée. Criant inconsciemment, elle relâcha le rayon doré qui frappa son ennemi, surpris par ses mouvements. Malheureusement, les dégâts furent minima, le faisceau ne faisant que traverser l'aile.

Ainsi, le combat continua, entre ciel et mer, autour du vieux fort impérial de l'île sans nom.

Parfois, Artoria touchait son adversaire. Protégé par son sang de dragon. Il subissait alors quelques légers dommages.

D'autrefois, le chevalier recevait le souffle de son ennemi. Néanmoins, alliant la vitesse pour sortir rapidement de la zone touchée et la résistance à la magie, elle n'en subissait pas vraiment les effets.

L'affrontement traînait en longueur, cependant Artoria souriait.

Le dragon d'acier était plus puissant que son congénère qu'elle avait affronté à Pondragon avec l'aide de Rin, sire Lancelot et sire Gawain. Pourtant, elle ne ressentait absolument pas la pression qui avait alors pesé sur ses épaules. La présence ennemie ne lui paraissait pas aussi écrasante.

Esquivant une nouvelle attaque, elle relâcha son épée, guidée par son **Instinct** (rang A). Sa compétence lui permettait littéralement de prédire en avance où allait se trouver son adversaire. Une fois de plus, le faisceau doré frappa le monstre, brisant des écailles et brûlant la chair en dessous. Son cri de douleur lui prouva que, cette fois, elle avait fait mal.

Elle dominait complètement le combat... Artoria pouvait compter sur sa capacité de prescience pour porter des coups, tandis que son adversaire devait la poursuivre pour espérer la toucher. Agile, capable d'accélération foudroyante, elle lui glissait souvent entre les griffes et mettait à profit la moindre opportunité pour contre-attaquer.

En y réfléchissant, son évolution était proprement incroyable. Elle avait triomphé du dragon d'acide, en libérant dame Ariane, alors qu'il bénéficiait de l'aide de nombreux alliés. Cet adversaire surclassait pourtant nettement le dragon de givre de Pondragon. On ne pouvait que souligner l'évidence, en l'espace de quelques jours, elle avait fait des progrès proprement surhumains.

Artoria continuait à courir sur l'eau, poursuivie par le souffle de glace. Bondissant de côté, elle laissa le dragon la dépasser puis arma son bras. Le faisceau de lumière frappa le grand ver qui revenait dans sa direction.

Le rayon doré fulgura relâché dans un cri semblable au _kiai_ des arts martiaux orientaux, libérant la force qu'elle avait accumulé. Frappé en pleine gueule, le monstre ne put souffler et s'éloigna vers l'île avant de se poser en haut de la tour.

Habile... elle ne pouvait l'attaquer à distance alors qu'il s'abritait derrière les créneaux. Quant à monter les escaliers jusqu'au pinacle, il l'attraperait dès sa sortie. Cependant, il y avait un gros point faible à sa tactique.

Artoria entra dans la tour et grimpa jusqu'au dernier étage. Levant les yeux, elle localisa le dragon qui bougeait juste au-dessus de sa tête. Entre ses mains, l'Épée Dorée des Victorieux s'anima dans une vibration grave. La lame se retrouva parée d'une aura solaire. Elle la braqua alors vers le plafond.

\- Caliburn !

Le **Noble Phantasm** fit exploser le sommet de la tour comme un volcan. Empalé par l'éblouissante colonne de lumière flavescente, le dragon d'acier mourut instantanément.

Émergeant des décombres, Artoria marcha vers la dépouille tombée au bas de la tour éventrée. Incontinent, elle prit feu et des courants d'énergie l'entourèrent. Ce fut au moment où son cœur de dragon absorbait la puissance de son congénère abattu qu'Artoria réalisa qu'il s'agissait de la raison derrière tous ses progrès.

Chaque victoire la rendait plus forte et facilitait d'autant le combat suivant !


	32. Chapter 32 le lion de Guéfort

-Soufflegivre, 7e jour, 4E 201-

Artoria Pendragon et Rin étaient retournés à Daguefilante, mais n'y avaient effectué qu'un bref séjour. Un courrier du duc Armand de Phrygios les y attendait. Ce grand seigneur désirait leur parler de la baronnie de Guéfort qu'il semblait toujours désireux d'offrir à Artoria. Cette dernière n'avait pas besoin des remarques sarcastiques de la magus pour comprendre que le duc agissait surtout dans son propre intérêt. Après tout, en devenant le suzerain de la jeune femme, il recevrait son hommage. En tant que vassal, elle serait tenue de combattre pour lui contre ses ennemis. Or, la réputation de l'ancien chef de la Table Ronde ne pouvait être plus flatteuse. Inconnue quelques semaines plus tôt, son nom se trouvait à présent sur toutes les lèvres de Jehanna à Pierrerock.

La traversée des royaumes de Daénia et de Cambrie fut paisible... Mais tout changea arrivés à la frontière du second royaume. Un groupe de miliciens les prit pour des espions du duc de Boralis. Heureusement, il n'y eut pas de combat. Comme les paysans étaient à pied, Artoria et Rin n'eurent aucune peine à les distancer en éperonnant leurs chevaux.

Arrivés dans l'après-midi à Guéfort, le roi de Bretagne et la magus y rencontrèrent le duc Armand de Phrygios. Le reste de la journée se passa en une intéressante visite du fief. En premier lieu, la grosse bourgade de Guéfort, contrôlant un pont par lequel passait la route reliant Croissalant à Dwynmen. Sur un éperon rocheux on pouvait voir le château de Guéfort. Carré, il se composait d'une enceinte renforcée par deux tours rondes. Un grand donjon rectangulaire, flanqué de deux autres tours, fermait un des côtés du quadrilatère. Dans sa salle de réception, ils rencontrèrent les six baronnets qui dirigeaient les différents fiefs locaux. Leurs domaines se réduisaient à un village, quelques fermes, sans aucune véritable fortification. En sus, les chevaliers baronnets ne disposaient que de quelques hommes d'armes. Juste ce qu'il fallait pour défendre les paysans contre les brigands ou veiller à ce qu'ils paient leurs impôts. Les prédécesseurs d'Artoria avaient réduis les pouvoirs de leurs féaux au point qu'ils ne fassent plus que représenter le baron, sans guère de marge de manœuvre.

La visite du château fut suivie par le calvaire de tous les seigneurs... l'administration. Les moines de Magnus, en charge des archives du château de Guéfort, avaient de nombreux documents à faire lire et signer à la pauvre Artoria. Bien que celle-ci garde un visage de marbre, Rin savait que seule la longue habitude qu'elle avait de ce genre de tâche lui permettait de cacher son irritation devant la montagne formée par les documents qui s'entassaient devant elle.

Lors d'une pause, la petite femme blonde confia au magus, qu'au cours de son règne, sire Bedivere, son intendant, filtrait la plupart des documents. Ayant un double de son sceau, il pouvait répondre à aux demandes qu'on lui adressait, ne redirigeant vers elle que celles qui nécessitaient vraiment l'intervention du roi. Manchot, ce chevalier faisait face à de nombreuses moqueries. On disait qu'il devait sa présence à la Table Ronde uniquement parce qu'il l'avait rejointe alors qu'Arthur venait juste de tirer Caliburn de son fourreau de pierre. Seul un ordre de chevalerie dirigé par un enfant sans domaine pouvait accepter un mutilé !

En vérité, la diplomatie, la patience et le zèle de Bedivere l'avaient rendu indispensable à la bonne marche de Camelot. Alors que les autres chevaliers se couvraient de gloire dans les joutes, les quêtes ou sur le champ de bataille, sire Bedivere combattait l'hydre de la bureaucratie. Chaque jour, il lui coupait dix têtes et onze repoussaient le lendemain !

Pour diriger un domaine, Artoria pouvait également compter sur sire Kay, son frère de lait. Sénéchal de Camelot, il dirigeait les armées de Bretagne. En la matière, il avait bénéficié des leçons de son père Ector, à l'instar de sa sœur adoptive. Toutefois, on le connaissait surtout pour son âpreté au gain. Kay comptait littéralement chaque schilling. Cela valait pour ses propres affaires -d'ailleurs, il s'était bien enrichi au cours du règne d'Arthur- comme pour celles de Camelot. Les mauvaises langues le disaient avare et âpre au gain, ce qui ne saurait être nié... néanmoins, sire Kay savait bien qu'une armée mal équipée ne valait rien. Il veillait juste à ce que le trésor royal ne soit pas dilapidé et que tout l'argent qui sortait des coffres soit bien employé.

Les deux chevaliers formaient une équipe redoutable et loyale qui ne laissait à leur roi que les décisions les plus importantes. Pour ces dernières, Artoria pouvait également compter sur Merlin... même si ses conseils suscitaient souvent plus de problèmes qu'ils n'en résolvaient.

Comme Rin regardait son amie d'un air interrogatif, cette dernière eut un sourire plein de tendresse.

\- Merlin... Je me dis que la moitié des problèmes que j'ai eu à régler au cours de ma vie sont de sa faute. Même s'il a résolu l'autre moitié, personne à Camelot ne m'a autant épuisée, exaspérée et... tout simplement donner envie de hurler de colère... ou bien de m'enfermer dans ma chambre pour pleurer.

L'idée d'Artoria en train de pleurer après une mauvaise blague de Merlin pouvait sembler absurde. Cependant, aucun adepte moderne de la magie ne pouvait être totalement surpris par la description qu'elle venait de faire de l'enchanteur. Après tout, même au vingt-et-unième siècle, la réputation du " mage des fleurs" restait... disons... partagée. D'un côté, en tant qu'utilisateur du _magecraft_ il était considéré comme l'un des vrais sorciers. Qui d'autre pouvait se comparer à lui, à part le roi Salomon ? Même une magicienne comme Médéa, petite-fille d'Hélios, ne lui arrivait pas à la cheville.

Seulement, à côté de ça, on se souvenait également de lui comme d'un coureur de jupon particulièrement amoral.

Artoria écouta la réponse de Rin et acquiesça.

\- Coureur de jupons, c'est peu dire... Merlin est le fils d'un incube, un démon de sexe. Cela lui a donné deux capacités. Un premier lieu, il peut entrer dans les rêves et les contrôler. Et... surtout, il a un comportement maladif.

\- Maladif ?

\- Disons qu'il traite les femmes d'une manière inqualifiable. Par exemple, il peut s'adresser à une dame de haut rang en visite comme s'il s'agissait d'une catin des bas quartiers.

Comme Tohsaka lui retournait un regard incrédule, elle eut un sourire triste.

\- Il l'a fait. Vraiment. Pendant un banquet officiel... devant tous les chevaliers, les officiels et surtout devant son époux, le duc d'Aquitaine.

\- Vous avez eu un incident diplomatique ?

\- On peut appeler ça ainsi. Il y a eu une bagarre générale à laquelle un sire Galahad outragé a mis fin en assommant Merlin.

D'abord abasourdie, Rin éclata d'un rire sonore.

\- Bien fait, merci Galahad.

\- Le plus gentil, le plus doux, le plus courtois des chevaliers. Étrangement, alors que son comportement avec les dames est irréprochable... il a toujours été terrifié par elles. Il faut dire que Galahad a été élevé par des moines. Pour en revenir à ce banquet catastrophique, j'ai été obligée de m'excuser auprès du duc... et il a fallu deux semaines pour réparer la salle d'audience ravagée par l'affrontement.

\- Je suppose qu'après ça tu n'as plus jamais invité Merlin à un banquet.

La jeune femme en robe bleu secoua la tête d'un air mortifiée.

\- Tu crois que je l'avais invité, pour commencer ? Avant chaque évènement officiel, on essayait de trouver un moyen de l'éloigner. Parfois, ça marchait...

Artoria ne termina pas sa phrase, se contentant d'un haussement d'épaule fataliste.

* * *

-Soufflegivre, 8e jour, 4E 201-

Un messager du roi Mordastyr de Farrun arriva le lendemain. Les drakkars du baron Torvic venaient de réapparaître. Il demandait l'aide du duc Armand.

Accompagnée par les tous les hommes disponibles dans la baronnie de Guéfort, Artoria partit rejoindre le seigneur de Phrygios. ce dernier accueillit ce renfort avec plaisir. La petite armée ainsi réunie se mit en marche vers Farrun. Les messagers les guidèrent vers la côte. L'ost du roi Mordastyr occupait la berge d'une baie où les navires du renégat se préparaient à accoster.

Des Nordiques sautèrent à terre, ils portaient des casques à corne en fer, des armures de peaux qui laissaient les jambes nues. D'une main, ils serraient une épée d'acier, levant de l'autre un bouclier de corindon sur lequel ricochaient les tirs des archers.

En face, les fantassins féodaux courraient vers eux. Le heurt des deux troupes fut impressionnant. Ce n'était pas une grande bataille, peut-être trois cent pirates contre cinq cent défenseurs, mais les deux camps compensaient par une hargne peu commune.

Courant en direction de l'avant-garde, Artoria dégaina Caliburn. Le Roi des Chevaliers se laissa porter par un flot de Brétons assoiffés de vengeance. Les récentes exactions de Torvic étaient gravées au fer rouge dans l'esprit des habitants de Farrun. Le baron-brigand ne s'était pas contenté de piller, il avait incendié les greniers pour affamer la population, éxécuté des gens désarmés, et même laissé ses soudards "s'amuser" avec les femmes qu'ils avaient capturé. À présent, les maris, les pères et les frères venaient demander réparation et ils n'accepteraient rien de moins que des flots de sang bien rouge !

Alors qu'une violente mêlée réunissait les Nordiques et les Brétons qui convergeaient vers eux, Artoria se trouva soudain devant un pirate armé d'une grande lance et revêtu d'une armure de cuir complète. Elle le transperça en un instant. Il s'effondra sans avoir eu le temps d'esquisser un mouvement défensif, et encore moins une attaque.

La cavalerie, sous le commandement du roi Mordastyr, avait contourné la mêlée et chargeait à présent de flanc. Il y eut un fracas de lances brisées, de hennissements de chevaux, de cris de douleur et de terreur. La ligne des Nordique plia avant de rompre.

Comme l'organisation des assaillants s'effondrait, Artoria traversa le champ de bataille, négligeant les pirates ordinaires, d'ailleurs souvent aux prises avec les chevaliers en armure et les lanciers qui venaient d'arriver. Elle cherchait une cible plus intéressante. C'est ainsi qu'elle vit un Bréton portant une cotte de maille de qualité. Au pied d'une bannière, il donnait des ordres aux flibustiers, s'efforçant de les réorganiser. Il ne s'agissait pas de Torvic, cela aurait été trop beau, mais d'un autre noble renégat dont elle ne reconnut pas les armoiries. L'inconnu tenait une rapière dans une main, et une dague de parade dans l'autre.

Le roi de Bretagne le salua de sa lame. Il répondit de même et se mit en garde.

Ils s'affrontèrent, les armes jetant des gerbes d'étincelles en se heurtant, l'aristocrate était incroyablement rapide et agile. Il esquiva et para toutes les attaques, tissant devant lui un véritable maillage d'acier. Artoria recula, para, multipliant les feintes sans réussir à tromper la garde de son adversaire.

Un grand épéiste, indéniablement.

Ce fut d'ailleurs lui qui eut le premier sang comme sa rapière lui entailla l'épaule. Dès l'échange suivant, le Roi des Chevaliers se jeta de côté pour esquiver une attaque foudroyante. Cependant, ses réflexes ne valaient pas ceux de son adversaire. Touchant sa hanche, elle ramena sa main poissée d'écarlate.

En face, l'aristocrate répondit d'un sourire tors. Après des années de combat, la petite femme blonde avait appris à jauger rapidement ses adversaires. Celui-ci la surclassait techniquement. De plus, il était à la fois plus fort et plus rapide... Par contre, il n'avait pas de cœur de dragon, ni d'épée sacrée. Continuer la confrontation sans recourir à ses atouts l'acculerait inévitablement à la défaite.

Artoria se jeta en avant, accélérant son attaque en utilisant son **Prana Burst**. En instant, elle fut sur lui. Toutefois, malgré le boost de ses capacités, son adversaire continuait à parer, éviter et dévier ses attaques avec une grâce infernale. Ses contres visaient ses centres vitaux et plus d'une fois, elle bloqua _in-extremis_ un coup dangereux.

Sa lame flamboya dans sa main...

**Starlight** **(convergence)**. L'énergie rassemblée provoqua une explosion de lumière tandis que l'air comprimée autour de la lame se libéra en une onde de choc qui jeta à terre alliés et ennemis.

Artoria frappa alors son ennemi aveuglé. Caliburn s'enfonça dans son épaule... ne s'arrêtant qu'après s'être enfoncée de vingt bons centimètres.

Foudroyé, l'aristocrate s'effondra à genou en lâchant ses armes. Un instant plus tard, il était mort.

Le chevalier chercha autour d'elle son prochain adversaire, mais sa démonstration avait achevé de démoraliser les pirates. D'ailleurs la décision de retraiter avait probablement été prise dès la charge de la cavalerie, car le drakkar portant la bannière de Torvic se trouvait déjà au large. Les rescapés de la bataille embarquaient sur les autres navires, poursuivis par les défenseurs revanchards qui les traquaient comme du gibier.

Le roi Mordastyr arriva au petit galop.

\- Bravo ! J'ai assisté au combat, vous vous êtes battue comme une lionne.

\- Merci, Votre Majesté. Qui était mon adversaire ?

\- Jehan d'Alcaire, frère du roitelet local. Ce royaume abrite beaucoup d'adorateurs secrets de Talos, vous savez.

\- On dit d'ailleurs que Tiber Septim serait né là-bas, Votre Majesté.

Se penchant sur le seigneur qu'elle venait d'abattre, Artoria lui ferma les yeux.

\- Votre nom ne sera pas oublié, Jehan d'Alcaire. Vous étiez un exceptionnel bretteur digne de la réputation des maîtres de l'épée de votre royaume natal qui, dit-on, enseignèrent Tiber Septim lui-même. Malheureusement pour vous, je frappe avec la puissance d'un bélier de siège. En dépit de vos brillants efforts, il me suffisait de vous toucher une seule fois pour gagner.

Comme des cris de joie retentissaient, le Roi des Chevaliers se redressa pour regarder le champ de bataille. Parmi les blessés et les agonisants, au milieu du sol jonché de cadavres et de flèches, les défenseurs de Farrum saluaient leur victoire. Tandis que les drakkars s'éloignaient à grands coups de rames, chassés par les traits des archers réunis sur le rivage.

Néanmoins, qui s'intéressaient vraiment au résultat d'une de ces petites batailles qui ne laisseraient aucune trace dans l'histoire ? Il s'agissait là d'une simple péripétie à l'aune des événements à venir.

* * *

Ce soir là, il y eut un grand banquet à Farrun et l'on porta force toasts à la santé d'Artoria. D'autant qu'Armand de Phrygios profita de cette occasion pour reconnaître officiellement la jeune femme comme son vassal. Le duc lui remit le toril, cette "couronne" formée de deux tissus entrelacés que les barons portaient sur leur heaume.

Dame Artoria Pendragon, baron de Guéfort, une première marche dans une ascension qui se révélerait irrésistible.

* * *

-Soufflegivre, 9e jour, 4E 201-

Artoria retourna ensuite à Guéfort pour y rencontrer les personnalités importantes de son nouveau domaine et visiter les lieux importants. Outre, les impôts - dont 40% étaient reversés au duc de Phrygios- la baronnie tirait ses revenus de différentes propriétés. D'abord la maison royale des douanes, prélevant les taxes sur le commerce venu de l'Enclume, une mine de fer, deux réserves de chasse, une forêt louée à des bûcherons et un changeur de monnaie, le seul légal dans la baronnie.

Outre cela, Artoria découvrir qu'elle possédait deux manoirs, dont l'un se doublait d'une réserve de chasse, elle avait également deux caraques armées en guerre, l'une mesurant soixante pieds de long, et l'autre cent-dix. À Guéfort, une caserne de trente hommes d'armes assurait la défense de la bourgade. En outre, on y trouvait une fabrique d'arme employant quarante forgerons, doublée d'une armurerie contenant plusieurs milliers d'armes. Les écuries abritaient vingt attelages et plus de cent chevaux.

Il semblait incroyable qu'un si petit domaine ait de si vastes facilités pour fabriquer armes et armures, ainsi qu'un haras de cette taille. Le sénéchal Garvey Biersen, un homme rondouillard dans la quarantaine, leva les bras au ciel.

\- Et vous n'avez rien vu. Prenons nos chevaux et sortons de la ville, madame.

Ils traversèrent une contrée riante, des champs, quelques fermes, puis arrivèrent au village de Bellam. Ce dernier vivait de la mine de fer dont on a parlé plus haut, mais pas seulement. Il y avait un grand bâtiment pavoisé de l'étendard d'Artoria : un lion d'azur sur champ d'argent.

Les gardes aux portes se mirent au garde à vous. Leur baron nota les cottes de maille couvertes du tabard portant -encore- le blason de son prédécesseur, les casques plats, les hallebardes.

La grande cour qu'elle découvrit était encombrée par des quintaines sur lesquels s'escrimaient des soldats armés d'épées de bois, des cibles que des archers criblaient de traits, et de champs de parcourt ou les recrues apprenaient à marcher au pas. Leur arrivée ne passa pas inaperçu. Les instructeurs s'approchèrent pour les saluer.

Artoria leva une main.

\- Je ne suis pas venue vous gêner, ces recrues ont plus besoin d'apprendre à manier leurs armes qu'à se mettre au garde-à-vous.

\- Bien, madame.

Comme ils se retiraient, ordonnant aux soldats de reprendre leur entraînement, le Roi des Chevaliers se retourna vers sire Biersen.

\- Une caserne ? Pour combien d'hommes ?

Le gros homme se lissa les moustaches d'un air particulièrement fier de lui.

\- Il y a un millier de lits, pour l'instant nous n'en utilisons que deux cent. Cent cinquante hommes d'armes et cinquante archers.

Vu la taille du domaine c'était déjà beaucoup... mais un millier cela semblait excessif. Comme Artoria en faisait la remarque à son nouveau sénéchal, ce dernier secoua la tête.

\- Vous raisonnez en terme de superficie, mais c'est trompeur, la région est très peuplée. Vous avez soixante-quinze mille sujets, madame. Les mines nous fournissent tout l'acier dont nous avons besoin. L'armurerie est d'ailleurs pleine à craquer. Ce qui n'empêche pas vos forgerons à continuer de forger des armes... elles s'exportent très bien dans les autres seigneuries, en particulier Alcaire et la Cambrie. À ce sujet, il y a autre chose que je me dois de vous montrer.

Remontant à cheval, ils quittèrent la caserne, retournant vers Guéfort. Toutefois, à peu près à mi-chemin, Garvey Biersen prit un chemin de traverse qui conduisait à un village plus ordinaire. Il s'agissait de Beauchamp.

Ils mirent pieds à terre devant un bâtiment gardé par deux hallebardiers. Une fois traversée la salle principale, un garde les conduisit à une cave fermée par une épaisse porte de chêne bardée de ferrures.

\- Vous êtes ici dans la voûte... le coffre fort qui garde vos richesses, madame.

Sortant un jeu de clefs qu'il portait autour du cou, le sénéchal introduisit la plus grande dans la serrure.

\- Votre propre trousseau est actuellement entre les mains du castellan. Avec tout ce qui est arrivé ces derniers jours, il n'a pas eu le temps de vous le remettre.

Allumant les lampes à huile accrochée aux murs de l'étroite cave, sire Biersen révéla douze grands coffres et un petit coffret. Chacun s'ouvrait avec une clef différente.

\- I 500 septims dans le premier, des lingots d'argent pour 3 500 septims dans le second, d'autres métaux pour 550 septims, et dans la cassette plus 5 000 septims en pierres précieuses. Les jarres contre ce mur contiennent des potions de soins.

Cela laissa Artoria pensive.

\- Pour résumer, j'ai les moyens de recruter une armée d'un millier d'hommes, de les entraîner, de les armer, et même de financer un conflit bref. Je comprends mieux que le duc Armand ait laissé si longtemps le toril de Guéfort sans personne pour le porter.

\- En effet, madame. On doit à sire Roland le développement militaire de la baronnie et cela dans le seul but d'usurper le trône de son seigneur.

* * *

Ils rentrèrent au château pour découvrir que Traelius Noelon les attendait. Ce vieil homme largement dégarni et portant un collier de barbe grise était le castellan qui gérait la bourgade de Guéfort et ses environs immédiats. Bien que cette partie du fief soit administré directement par le baron, ce dernier n'avait rarement le temps de s'en occuper. Il déléguait donc cette tâche au castellan. Ce dernier s'occupait aussi de recevoir les doléances des chevaliers et des baronnets vassaux, ne leur permettant de rencontrer directement leur seigneur qu'à son bon vouloir.

\- Un messager du Haut-roi vous attend dans la salle de banquet, madame, il est arrivé pendant votre excursion.

Artoria et sire Biersen entrèrent dans la grande salle pour découvrir un messager aux vêtements poussiéreux. Il abandonna la collation que venait de lui apporter une servante pour se mettre à genoux et tendre un phylactère d'ivoire scellé par le cachet royal.

\- Dame Pendragon, Sa Majesté vous envoie ce message.

S'asseyant dans la haute cathèdre - presque un trône - qui dominait la table de banquet du haut de son estrade, Artoria parcourut les quelques lignes. Des félicitations pour son nouveau titre de baron, mais il n'y avait là qu'un peu de miel à peu de frais. La suite n'était rien d'autre qu'une convocation. La raison ? Le roi Harold voulait qu'elle le rejoigne à Daguefilante pour participer à la mise en défense du royaume. Le duc Guillaume semblait à présent prêt à marcher sur Daénia ! Les négociations avaient échoué et les positions des deux prétendants restaient inconciliables.

Elle se tourna vers la servante.

\- Trouvez-moi Rin Tohsaka, elle doit être dans la bibliothèque ou avec le mage de cour.

\- Bien, madame.

S'inclinant, elle se retira.

\- Messire Noelon, faites préparer l'_Exploit_, je dois rejoindre Daguefilante.

\- Bien, Madame.

Le vieil homme fit une révérence et se retira, laissant son nouveau baron face à son sénéchal.

\- Messire Biersen, je me dois de répondre à une convocation royale, j'ose espérer que vous compreniez que je ne puis m'y soustraire. Je suis hélas contraint de remettre à plus tard la pleine découverte de mon fief.

\- Effectivement, c'est regrettable, madame, toutefois vous ne pouvez effectivement refuser de rejoindre Sa Majesté, sans lui faire injure.

\- Puisque vous le comprenez, je laisse mon domaine entre vos mains expertes.

Mettant un genou à terre, le sénéchal s'inclina jusqu'à terre.

\- Vous pouvez comptez sur mon dévouement, madame.

Il ne mentait pas. En homme d'âge mûr et expérimenté, il s'était attendu à rencontrer une fillette évaporée, ayant reçu trop jeune et trop soudainement des honneurs qui la dépassaient. Bien au contraire, son nouveau seigneur comprenait parfaitement la gestion d'un domaine et son économie. Et puis... sa beauté était époustouflante. Non pas que sire Biersen soit stupidement tombé amoureux... non... c'était de l'admiration, mais plus que ça encore. Si belle, si jeune, si forte, si compétente... Elle méritait la fidélité des responsables de son fief, comme de ses vassaux.

Le sénéchal était convaincu que le jeune baron allait bientôt trouver son domaine trop petit pour son talent. Même si elle ne faisait rien pour cela, les épreuves et les honneurs ruissèleraient vers elle, comme les fleuves convergeaient vers la mer. Son immense magnétisme attirerait tout cela à elle. Il faudrait que dame Pendragon dispose à ce moment là d'un outil militaire capable de la soutenir.

Comme son seigneur quittait la pièce, sire Biersen se releva, réfléchissant aux acrobaties économiques qui lui permettraient de recruter huit cent hommes de plus.


	33. Chapter 33 Les tambours de la guerre

-Soufflegivre, 10e jour, 4E 201-

L'_Exploit_ était une caraque de soixante pieds de long, avec vingt hommes d'équipage. Pas vraiment un gros navire, mais elle pouvait combattre si besoin était. Comme Artoria regardait sa bannière d'argent et d'azur battre à son grand mat, elle ressentit une certaine fierté. Son entrée dans le port de Daguefilante se faisait à bord d'un vaisseau qui lui appartenait.

Suivie de Rin, le blond chevalier posa les pieds sur les quais pour découvrir les évidents changements qui avaient affectés la capitale du royaume en son absence. En effet, difficile de rater l'omniprésence des patrouilles de garde en surcot rouge et jaune qui arpentaient les rues. Ils suffisaient à peine à contenir les rixes incessantes de la soldatesque déchaînée qui avait envahie les tavernes et les bordels. Ces ivrognes grossiers appartenaient aux "honorables corporations" des Écorcheurs, Routiers, lansquenets, chenapans et autres reitres noirs, la lie des mercenaires. Ils arboraient souvent des tenues splendides, pourpre, soie et velours, butins de quelques anciens pillages. Toutefois, les tissus avaient fané, les hauts de chausses portaient des accrocs. En les frôlant dans les rues, Rin se boucha le nez au fumet de leurs corps mal lavés. Ils avaient établis leurs campements sur les places. Mais plus encore demeuraient dans les véritables villages de tentes qui s'étaient élevés aux portes de Daguefillante.

La vieille cité venait de se métamorphoser en caserne.

La guerre.

Le mot semblait sans doute une perspective bien lointaine, jusqu'à ce que l'on se réveille un matin au milieu d'une armée en formation.

* * *

Si Daguefilante ressemblait à un camp militaire, le château du roi grouillait à présent de chevaliers ; de diplomates portant les lettres des seigneurs de Haute-Roche ; de capitaines mercenaires les bras chargés de cartes.

Une véritable file d'attente s'étendait jusqu'aux portes de la salle du trône, chacun patientant dans l'attente du bon vouloir royal.

Il y eut plus d'un regard jaloux, lorsque deux femmes... plutôt des jeunes filles, en fait, remontèrent la queue, guidées par un chevalier.

La première avait une figure proprement royale. Frêle et le visage mince, ses cheveux blonds étaient noués en une élégante tresse enroulée à l'arrière de sa tête. Elle portait une étrange armure couleur d'argent sur une robe bleue. Derrière elle, une autre jolie jeune fille de type akavirois, reconnaissable à ses yeux obliques et ses cheveux noirs et épais, réunis en couettes, se vêtait d'une très courte jupe noire, des mi-bas, et un pull roulé rouge.

\- Qui est-ce, murmura un mercenaire au dignitaire qui le suivait.

\- L'Enfant de dragon.

\- Quoi, cette petite fille ?

Le chevalier qui se trouvait devant eux se retourna.

\- Cette "petite fille" est le légitime roi de la Crevasse.

\- Dame Pendragon a participé à plusieurs batailles contre les Sombrages en Bordeciel, c'est un officier de la Légion Impérial, dit un autre.

\- Elle a tué cinq dragons, rajouta une voix féminine.

Aussitôt, plusieurs voix contrèrent. Certains dirent qu'Artoria avait tué six dragons, d'autres seulement quatre.

\- Dame Pendragon a remporté le tournoi de Pointenord et c'est une excellente chasseresse.

\- Il y a seulement quelques jours, l'Enfant de dragon a combattu aux côtés du roi de Farrun, contre les renégats de Torvic. On dit qu'elle s'y est très bien comportée, tuant un des seigneurs rebelles.

Les officiels qui attendaient leur convocation avaient trouvé le moyen de tromper un peu leur ennuyeuse attente en échangeant des rumeurs sur le phénomène appelé "Artoria Pendragon".

* * *

L'hallebardier poussa la porte de la salle du trône et frappa deux fois le talon de son haste contre le sol.

\- Votre Majesté, messeigneurs, dame Artoria Pendragon, baron de Guéfort et damoiselle Rin Tohsaka, mage, sa conseillère.

Les mains appuyées sur la table à tréteau déployée devant lui, le roi Harold se redressa avant de sourire et de s'approcher de la cheffe de la Table Ronde. Il lui prit la main et s'inclina pour un baisemain qui surprit le blond chevalier comme tout le reste de l'assistance.

\- Messieurs, cette noble dame est une bonne amie de votre roi et un loyal serviteur de Haute-Roche. Nous allons lui demander ce qu'elle pense de l'armée de Boralis et de ses chefs.

Pour tout dire, Artoria était mal à l'aise.

Elle prit le temps de réfléchir. Certes, elle avait secrètement ralliée la cause du duc Guillaume... parce que l'empereur le lui avait demandé, mais elle pouvait difficilement mentir. D'abord, parce que ce n'était pas dans son caractère. Surtout, elle ne pouvait pas simplement contredire ce que tout le monde savait et rester crédible à la cour de Daénia.

\- Votre Majesté, le duc Guillaume est un homme qui préfère les stratégies directes. Il n'aime pas se compliquer inutilement la vie. Il veut le trône, il viendra le chercher ici. D'autre part, Guillaume Dorell se soucie réellement de réduire les dommages causés par la guerre. Il préfèrera tout jouer sur une bataille décisive plutôt que de prolonger les souffrances de la population par de longs sièges et le pillage des campagnes.

Le roi hocha la tête.

\- Cela me convient également. Quelque tactique utilisera-t-il, selon vous ?

Artoria se frotta la lèvre d'un doigt.

\- Mmmm... Le duc Guillaume, et son allié, le roi Uther de Ménévie, sont des seigneurs qui croient dans les vertus chevaleresques. Le champ de bataille idéal pour leur ost serait une plaine peu encaissée, sans obstacle, ni bois, ni haies. Je pense qu'ils déploieraient leur chevalerie sur les deux ailes, sous le commandement de leurs seigneurs respectifs, la piétaille au centre.

Les seigneurs et les capitaines mercenaires se mirent aussitôt à débattre. Ils avaient confiance dans leur propre chevalerie, les preux de l'ordre du Dragon, mais savaient compter. D'après les rapports de leurs espions, la cavalerie ennemie surclassait numériquement la leur par un facteur de deux pour un. Un déséquilibre trop important pour espérer l'emporter dans un combat en plaine.

Tandis que ses officiers continuaient leur discussion, le roi Harold se retourna sur Artoria.

\- Merci de votre aide. J'aurais un autre service à vous demander, baron.

Le blond chevalier mit un genou à terre.

\- Je suis votre femme-lige, Votre Majesté. À moins d'un ordre contraire de l'empereur, je vous servirais sans faillir.

La réponse était on ne peut plus honnête... hélas, Titus Médée II soutenait secrètement les rebelles. Harold sourit :

\- Excellent. À quelques lieux d'ici, il y a un village appelé Aubier. Plusieurs centaines de miliciens s'y sont rassemblés. J'aimerais que vous présidiez à leur instruction militaire, puis que vous preniez leur tête dans la prochaine bataille.

\- Je partirais au plus tôt, Votre Majesté.

Alors qu'elle quittait la salle du trône, Artoria retint en soupir. Elle avait fréquenté assez longtemps le roi Harold et le duc Guillaume pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait de deux hommes bons et chevaleresques, tout deux dignes de la couronne. Dans un monde idéal ils auraient été alliés, voire amis.

Dans le couloir, le roi des deux Bretagnes croisa un trio qui lui tira un frisson de dégoût.

Un Aldmer en robe de soie noire, brodée d'or, ouvrait la marche, suivis par deux guerriers en armures elfiques. Un inquisiteur du Thalmor, le visage invisible dans l'ombre de son capuchon.

Un monde où les serpents marchaient comme des hommes et entraient librement dans le palais d'un roi, pour susurrer leur venin dans le creux de l'oreille du monarque, ne pouvait être un monde idéal.

Assurément pas.

* * *

L'ambassadeur impérial Rufinus Servius se leva à l'entrée des deux jeunes filles dans son bureau. Il leur indiqua les fauteuils, puis écouta le rapport d'Artoria. Il finit par soupirer.

\- Donc vous avez répondu honnêtement aux questions du roi Harold.

Le jeune chevalier voulu répondre mais Rin la devança.

\- Monsieur l'ambassadeur, Artoria a de nombreuses qualités, mais ce n'est pas une artiste de l'escroquerie. Elle déteste mentir et ne le fait pas de manière très naturelle. Si vous voulez quelqu'un pour intoxiquer les ennemis de l'Empire, ne prenez pas un chevalier qui a prêté serment de dire la vérité.

Servius recula instinctivement devant la passion de la magus à défendre son amie.

\- Certes... enfin, dame Artoria, étiez-vous réellement obligée de rappeler au roi Harold que votre serment d'allégeance à l'empereur prévalait sur celui qui vous liait au Haut-roi des Brétons ?

Le regard du chevalier fulgura.

\- Soyez-en heureux, monsieur l'ambassadeur. Il n'y rien que je déteste plus que la déloyauté. Je vie très difficilement le fait que vous vous serviez de ce même serment pour me contraindre à trahir la confiance d'un homme qui me considère comme son amie. Je dis depuis le début que soutenir un prétendant est une erreur. Provoquer une guerre en est une plus grande encore. Je vous ai parlé de la "dame" cette femme mystérieuse qui était derrière l'enlèvement d'Ariane de Ménévie. Vous lui offrez sur un plateau la guerre qu'elle voulait déclencher. De plus, j'ai croisé à la sortie de la salle du trône un inquisiteur Thalmor venu voir le roi. Je suis certaine que les Aldmer sauront tirer profit du conflit.

\- Je vois...

Les inquiétudes du Roi des Chevaliers n'intéressaient pas vraiment Rufinus Servius. Il songeait à ce que vaudraient les pompeuses déclarations des diplomates impériaux sur leur non-ingérence dans les affaires intérieures des provinces, si on comprenait qu'Artoria s'était retournée contre son roi sur ordre de l'Empereur. Et surtout à ce qu'elle valeur aurait encore à sa propre tête, aux yeux de Titus Médée II, après un échec pareil.

\- Était-ce vraiment important de rappeler à Harold l'ordre de vos allégeances, insista-t-il.

\- Oui, répondit froidement Artoria.

L'ambassadeur déglutit devant la claire menace qu'il lisait dans les yeux de l'Enfant de dragon. D'accord, la loyauté était un sujet sensible...

Magnus, que les Brétons pouvaient être compliqués. Certains se révélaient aussi traitres, faux et manipulateurs que les plus sournois adorateurs de Méphala, prince daédrique du meurtre et des secrets. Tandis que d'autres ne vivaient que pour un idéal chevaleresque aussi pur, vertueux, qu'inaccessible. Un pays entier de schizophrènes... D'ailleurs, il y avait cette blague que Servius avait souvent entendue à la Cité Impérial : " Deux Brétons qui se réunissent, c'est un duel. Trois, c'est un complot".

Pas étonnant que pour unir une première fois cette province - et si brièvement, d'ailleurs- il avait fallu un miracle.

\- Il faut que je contacte le duc Guillaume pour lui transmettre les nouvelles que vous m'avez apportées.

Rufinus Servius venait de se lever, sur le point de prendre congé, mais Rin eut un sourire tors.

\- Heureux de l'inviolabilité des machines de communication dwemer que je vous ai fourni ?

\- Oui, merci encore.

Les yeux de la magus s'étrécirent.

\- N'oubliez pas le nombre de fois que nous vous avons aidé, sans rien demander en échange. N'estimez surtout pas que vous faites une mauvaise affaire en entretenant notre amitié.

En dépit de ses années dans la diplomatie, l'Impérial fit de gros efforts pour cacher son trouble. Lisait-elle dans les esprits ? Comment savait-elle ce qu'il avait pensé ? Un coup de chance ? Non, cette jeune fille se montrait souvent machiavélique. D'une manière ou d'une autre, elle avait compris qu'il prévoyait de se défausser sur Artoria de tout développement de la situation... disons défavorable.

\- Je vous laisse, deux de vos amis sont arrivés hier à Daguefilante, depuis Solitude. Bonnes retrouvailles.

Il se pressa de sortir, peu désireux de recevoir un nouveau rappel à l'ordre.

* * *

\- ArRRrr... thu... RRRrrRRR !

Noir, massif, il cria ce nom assez fort pour que les deux jeunes filles grimacent face au déferlement sonore. Rin rit bêtement.

\- Je suppose que cela veut dire qu'il est heureux de te revoir.

Arturia répondit d'un élégant signe de tête, appuyée des deux mains sur son épée.

\- Sire Lancelot, Nous sommes heureux de vous revoir. Votre soutien et votre loyauté sont clairement appréciés par votre roi.

\- RRRRrrrrRRRrRRRR !

À ses côtés se tenait sire Gawain. Un genou à terre, le Chevalier du Soleil tendit le pommeau de son épée à son souverain. Il ne cuirassait plus des plates rouges que Rin lui avait vue avant leur départ. Son nouvel harnois faisait bien plus honneur à sa légende. Fait de vif-argent et incrusté d'or, il s'agissait vraiment de l'armure que l'on attendait à voir portée par un chevalier de la Table Ronde.

\- Moi, Gawain, je vous renouvelle ma fervente obéissance, mon roi. Une fois encore, je vous reviens vainqueur.

\- Relevez-vous, mon loyal féal.

Obtempérant, le chevalier résuma la campagne impériale contre les Parjures de la Crevasse, puis celle dirigée contre les brigands qui tenaient le fort Néograd, à la frontière de Cyrodiil.

\- Le général Tullius a ensuite tenté de prendre Faillaise, la capitale de la Brèche. Le plan était audacieux, mon roi, faire passer une armée par les cols de haute montagne au sud d'Helgen, longer la frontière avec Cyrodiil puis redescendre dans les plaines pour prendre la ville par surprise.

Artoria fronça les sourcils. Elle n'avait pas entendu parler d'une tentative de prise de Faillaise. Comme elle en faisait réflexion au chevalier, il hocha sa tête blonde.

\- Tout à fait. L'attaque n'a jamais eu lieu car la surprise n'a pas joué. Les Sombrages nous ont pris en embuscade au passage d'une gorge. La tête de la colonne a été écrasée. Sire Lancelot et moi-même avons mené la contre-attaque, teintant la neige des sommets du sang de vos ennemis et l'obligeant ses derniers à se replier sur leurs positions d'origine. Son plan ayant été compromis et ses troupes affaiblies, le général Tullius a préféré battre en retraite plutôt que de prolonger un affrontement coûteux. Bien évidemment, les Sombrages n'ont pas hésité à proclamer une grande victoire.

\- En était-ce une ?

Gawain se tourna vers Rin, qui venait de parler.

\- Cela dépend le point de vue adopté, damoiselle Tohsaka. Les pertes initiales ont été lourdes pour les Impériaux. Mais grâce à Lancelot...

\- RRRrrRRR...

Le chevalier noir bomba le torse, visiblement en train de célébrer ses exploits à sa manière.

\- ... et à moi-même, la contre-attaque a été assez facile. Au final, je ne crois pas qu'il y ait vraiment eu plus de morts et de blessés dans un camp que dans l'autre. La victoire des Sombrages n'a en rien entamé l'avantage militaire que les Impériaux ont obtenu avec leurs précédentes victoires.

Artoria se rembrunit.

\- Sauf que les Sombrages ont démontré avoir une connaissance extensive des plans de Tullius et s'en sont servie avec efficacité pour conduire l'embuscade dont vous venez de me faire le compte-rendu, sir Gawain. La victoire des rebelles est réelle. Surtout que l'on ne peut en ignorer les conséquences psychologiques. Le jarl Ulfric vient de démontrer qu'il peut remporter de grandes batailles. Vous venez de mentionner les victoires impériales ? À Korvanjund, les Sombrages ont été balayé alors qu'ils défendaient leur propre territoire. Par contre, Blancherive a été un triomphe difficile, en défensive. Lors de la bataille des sommets, les rebelles ont contré une offensive majeure de Tullius. Il est évident qu'ils s'améliorent. Ce constat va leur remonter le moral et les pousser à l'offensive.

\- Précisément, mon roi. Après la bataille, j'ai fouillé le champ de bataille et trouvé ceci sur le corps d'un officier ennemis.

Gawain sortit une lettre de sa ceinture. Artoria la lut, avec Rin regardant par dessus son épaule.

\- Si je comprends bien ce qui est écris, l'officier mort -ce Thorgrim- a reçu une lettre de son ami Adar l'informant qu'ils ont terminé leur installation à Niwus... en _Cyrodiil_ !

\- J'ai compris la même chose, damoiselle Tohsaka.

\- Et qu'en pense le général Tullius ?

Le Chevalier du Soleil garda tout son calme.

\- Il a transmis l'information à la Cité Impériale. Nonobstant, qu'il n'existe aucune ville appelée Niwus en Cyrodiil. Il s'agit probablement d'un nom décerné par les Sombrages à une quelconque ruine qu'ils ont relevée.

Pendant qu'ils discutaient, Artoria avait terminé la lecture. Elle replia la lettre et la rendit à Gawain. Son visage était impassible... parce qu'elle s'efforçait de cacher ses émotions. Généralement, le blond chevalier ne contrôlait aussi bien que les signes visibles d'un émoi intense.

\- Il ne faut pas non plus trop s'inquiéter de ce dernier développement. Cette armée ne peut espérer prendre Cyrodiil. Leur but, d'ailleurs, se résume à soulever Bruma.

Une ampoule sembla s'allumer au-dessus de la tête de Rin.

\- Parce que la ville est peuplée de Nordiques.

Artoria approuva du chef.

\- Le comté de Bruma se trouve juste de l'autre côté de la frontière, juste au sud d'Épervine. Toutefois, que ce soit des Nordiques ne garantit pas un ralliement massif. Nombre d'entre eux se considèrent comme des Cyrodiliens, nés en Cyrodiil, de parents intégrés depuis des générations.

\- Pourtant tu es inquiète, avança Rin.

\- Oui.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Que va faire le Thalmor lorsqu'il va apprendre qu'il y a une ville entière d'adorateur de Talos en Cyrodiil et qu'ils cherchent à convertir les habitants du comté de Bruma ?

Tohsaka et sire Gawain s'assombrirent. Ils avaient largement eu le temps d'apprendre à craindre les méthodes des inquisiteurs. Ils étaient tout à fait prêts à torturer un village entier s'ils suspectaient l'existence d'un seul hérétique. Une grande purge, à l'échelle d'un comté, n'avait rien d'inimaginable. Et si ces exactions initiaient une révolte contre l'Empereur, cela apparaitrait sans doute comme une sorte de bonus aux yeux de ces elfes perfides.

Cela dit la véritable raison de l'inquiétude d'Artoria résidait dans la mention faite par Gawain d'une flotte et une armée sombrage rassemblée à Vendeaume. Elle n'arrivait pas s'ôter cette information de l'esprit. Son instinct l'avertissait qu'elle oubliait quelque chose d'important...

* * *

-Soufflegivre, 11e jour, 4E 201-

\- Une flotte sombrage a débarqué près de Farrun, le roi vous demande de conduire immédiatement vos troupes à Daguefilante pour vous joindre à l'ost royal.

Regardant le messager épuisé qui caressait le flanc de sa monture chancelante, le poitrail couvert de bave séchée, Artoria secoua la tête.

Rétrospectivement, cela semblait tellement évident... il était lamentable qu'avec tous les indices autour d'elle, le Roi des Chevaliers n'ait pas compris plus tôt. Les attaques de Torvic n'avaient pour but que de provoquer des troubles qui donneraient une excuse à Ulfric pour intervenir en Haute-Roche afin de "protéger les fidèles de Talos". Après sla défaite devant Blancherive, le jarl d'Estemarche avait tout simplement conclu qu'il lui fallait déstabiliser l'Empire en l'attaquant hors de Bordeciel. L'envoi d'un corps expéditionnaire à Niwus répondait à ce même impératif.

Pour être honnête, Artoria ne s'attendait tout simplement pas à une telle finesse stratégique de la part d'Ulfric. Elle avait commis une des pires erreurs possibles, elle avait sous-estimé son ennemi.

\- Empaquetez vos affaires ! Je veux que nous soyons en route d'ici une heure.

Il ne servait à rien de pleurer sur le lait renversé.

* * *

Artoria Pendragon se tenait à côté du roi Harold dans la salle du trône. Ce dernier écoutait un messager arborant sa mine des mauvais jours. L'estafette avait été envoyée par le roi Mordastyr de Farrun. Pointant différent lieux sur la carte, il parlait de villages incendiés, pillés. L'armée nordique se trouvait sous le commandement d'un des meilleurs généraux d'Ulfric, Harald le Grand. Physiquement et par son comportement, indéniablement on voyait là un personnage plus grand que nature.

Pour ce qu'en avait compris le Roi des Chevaliers, son itinéraire était pour le moins remarquable. La liste de ses faits d'arme pendant la Grande Guerre, couvrait des dizaines de pages. Après la fin du conflit, Titus Médée II lui avait démontré sa reconnaissance en lui offrant le commandement des Gardes d'Argent. Ces derniers étant chargés de protéger la Tour d'Or Blanc, le palais de l'Empereur en Cyrodiil, il fallait évidemment y voir une marque de confiance et d'estime.

Cependant, le jour où Ulfric avait déclaré l'indépendance de Bordeciel, Harald le Grand avait enlevé dans sa chambre une princesse impériale de la dynastie Médée, et fuis en sa compagnie jusqu'à Vendeaume. Les mauvaises langues disaient qu'enlevée n'était pas le terme exact... Restait qu'il s'agissait là d'un camouflet d'importance. Après Ulfric et Galmar Rudepoing, il était le chef sombrage qui portait sur sa tête la prime la plus élevée.

\- Le roi Mordastyr a réunis toute son armée pour marcher contre l'ennemi mais... Harald a joint ses forces avec celles du comte Torvic et aussi celles du roi Perynak Moorsley de Jehanna.

Harold décocha un coup de poing rageur à la table qui vibra sous le choc.

\- Traitres !

En effet, vingt-cinq ans plus tôt, le même Perynak Moorsley avait combattu une précédente insurrection de fidèles de Talos. Ce qui lui avait valu la couronne de Jehanna. Son ralliement à Harald redevait probablement de l'opportunisme le plus cynique.

\- Quels sont leurs effectifs, ont-ils des cavaliers ?

Les questions d'Artoria tirèrent Harold de sa rage. L'émissaire du roi de Farrun y répondit :

\- Entre douze mille et quinze mille hommes... soit quatre à cinq fois les effectifs réunis par mon souverain. Seul le roi Perynak a une petite chevalerie. Les autres sont arrivés par drakkar et n'ont pas emporté de chevaux dans leur voyage. La bataille doit déjà être terminée... et je doute que le roi Mordastyr ait gagné.

Harold paraissait accablé.

\- Nous n'avons que huit mille hommes.

\- Votre Majesté, même les seigneurs restés neutres dans votre conflit contre le duc Guillaume, se rallieront volontiers à votre étendard pour combattre les envahisseurs nordiques. Envoyez-leur des émissaires.

La remarque d'Artoria relevait du plus sain bon sens et rasséréna un peu l'infortuné souverain. Toutefois, les circonstances même de ce conflit le faisaient fulminer.

\- Qu'Ulfric ose proclamer qu'il vient au secours des fidèles de Talos m'ulcère ! Qui a attaqué de pauvres innocents, pillé, et tué au nord de nos terres, si ce n'est les dits fidèles de Talos ?! Et voilà qu'il m'accuse de perpétrer des massacres ! Moi ?

Traditionnellement nation de tolérance religieuse, les Brétons n'avaient appliqué les termes du traité de l'Or Blanc qu'avec la plus grande mollesse. Certes, les temples de Talos avaient été fermés. Mais, à moins de crier en pleine rue que l'on était un adorateur du dieu-héros, on ne risquait guère d'ennuis. Les familles cachaient des autels dans leur cave et les prêtres continuaient à exercer autour de statues isolées dans les forêts ou les montagnes. En l'absence d'un événement similaire à "l'incident de Markarth", en Bordeciel, le Thalmor ne pouvait pas intervenir directement en Haute-Roche.

\- Avez-vous jamais entendu parler de la théorie du gros mensonge ?

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Rin Thosaka. Cette dernière reprit la parole, une main sur la hanche.

\- Plus un mensonge est gros plus il a de chance d'être crû par la foule.

\- Le peuple est stupide, rétorqua un seigneur.

La magus pointa du doigt celui qui venait de l'interrompre. Elle ricanait moqueusement.

\- En fait non... C'est justement parce que le peuple est assez intelligent pour comprendre que ce que vos crieurs publics leur chantent est de la propagande, qu'ils doutent de tout ce que vous racontez. Donc, lorsque qu'Ulfric leur dit l'inverse exact. Voila ce qu'ils pensent : " Certes, c'est faux, mais le jarl Ulfric n'oserait jamais dire quelque chose d'aussi gros, s'il n'y avait pas un fond de vérité. Comme nos seigneurs nous mentent aussi, la vérité doit être quelque part entre les deux". C'est parce que _vous_ prenez votre peuple pour un ramassis de crétins que ce genre de gros mensonge marche.

\- En tout cas, c'est immoral.

\- Rappelez-vous toujours de la première règle de l'art de la guerre : "Vous avez le droit de faire tout ce que l'ennemi n'arrive pas à vous interdire". Si la guerre était morale, ça se saurait.

\- Que pouvons-nous faire, damoiselle Tohsaka ?

Elle se retourna vers le roi.

\- Votre Majesté, n'oubliez pas que les vaincus ont toujours tort. Il faut juste battre Harald avant qu'il ne puisse nuire à Haute-Roche. Il emportera ses mensonges dans sa tombe.


	34. Chapter 34 La bataille de la Derwen

-Soufflegivre, 12e jour, 4E 201-

Le roi Harold semblait comme possédé par un démon. Comme toute l'armée ne pouvait se mettre en branle sans préavis, il ne prit avec lui que trois mille hommes. En leur compagnie, il avait quitté Daguefilante dans l'après-midi du 11. Toutefois, avant la nuit, l'ost avait atteint Alcaire, à mi-chemin de Farrun. Tout au long du chemin, des hommes isolés et des troupes plus ou moins grandes s'étaient ralliées à l'ost royal. Aucune question n'avait été posée à ceux qui se ralliaient ainsi au roi Harold. Les querelles entre seigneurs cédaient face à la menace d'une invasion nordique.

Parmi les volontaires qui avaient ralliés la bannière royale se trouvaient la petite armée du duc de Phrygios - mille soldats- dont deux cent avaient été envoyés par le sénéchal Biersen pour soutenir son seigneur, le baron de Guéfort, Artoria Pendragon.

Inépuisable, Harold n'avait pas arrêté la marche à la nuit tombée, imposant à l'armée un rythme d'avance rapide que n'aurait pas égalé un courrier à pied. Sans arrêt, il houspillait ses hommes pour que leurs rangs de se brisent pas et que les unités restent en formation.

Peu après minuit, aux premières heures du 12 Soufflegivre, un éclaireur revint vers l'armée. Artoria se pressa de rejoindre le roi pour écouter son rapport en sa compagnie. Les nouvelles apportées par l'avant-coureur étaient tragiques. Il confirma que les Nordiques avaient mis le feu à toutes les localités qui avaient eu la malchance de se trouver sur leur route. On ne comptait plus les villages incendiés dans le nord de Haute-Roche. Les drakkars des Sombrages avaient accosté sur le rivage à l'est de Farrun et, d'après certains fuyards, la capitale serait assiégée, ou même déjà enlevée. Le bruit courrait aussi que le roi Mordastyr serait tombé lors d'une bataille ayant eu lieu l'avant-veille, sur les plages du débarquement. L'évocation de cette succession de désastre ne fit qu'accroître la fureur du roi Harold.

\- Je veux que l'on envoie de nouveaux éclaireurs. Il me faut des renseignements exacts, les Nordiques ne peuvent être partout en même temps, trouvez-moi leur force principale, c'est elle qu'il faut attaquer. Je veux aussi savoir s'il est exact que Farrun a été prise par les Nordiques ! Quant aux autres, pressez-vous, nous devons être sur place avant l'aube !

* * *

Galopant aux côtés de sire Gawain, Artoria contemplait un paysage nocturne éclairé par la pâle clarté des lunes, Masser et Secunda, voilées de nuages. Les grands arbres couverts de neige et les montagnes semblaient phosphorescents, créant un climat étrange. Même les bruits étaient étouffés. Un paysage mort, sans vie apparente.

Les deux chevaliers se trouvaient avec l'avant-garde. Celle-ci regroupait tous les cavaliers légers de l'ost royal.

\- Halte, identifiez-vous !

À l'appel du Roi qui a régné et qui régnera, un cavalier solitaire s'immobilisa devant eux. Ses traits restaient invisibles dans la pénombre nocturne, mais il leva une main en un salut amical.

\- Éclaireur, de retour de patrouille !

\- Quelle nouvelle ?

L'homme résuma son voyage et ses découvertes. Artoria hocha la tête.

\- Bien, reposez-vous, vous l'avez bien mérité. Sire Gawain ?

\- Oui, monseigneur ?

Artoria avait insisté pour que son neveu s'adresse ainsi à elle. En cette période de guerre civile, persister à l'appeler "mon roi" pouvait se révéler... maladroit.

\- Je vais aller transmettre le rapport à Sa Majesté, prenez le commandement en mon absence.

Sans attendre la réponse de son chevalier, Artoria Pendragon fit virevolter sa monture avec l'adresse d'une cavalière confirmée et partit vers l'arrière. Remontant la colonne des soldats épuisés par la longue marche, elle atteignit la bannière royale, au milieu de l'armée.

\- Votre Majesté, au rapport !

\- Dame Artoria ?

\- Je vous apporte des nouvelles. Un de nos éclaireurs a rencontré des survivants de l'armée du roi Mordastyr. Il confirme que les Nordiques ont bien remporté le récent affrontement contre son seigneur, toutefois le destin de ce dernier reste inconnu. Notre avant-coureur s'est risqué à proximité des murailles de Farrun. La ville ne montre aucun signe d'attaque ou de pillage. Les murs sont gardés par des hommes d'armes visiblement aux aguets. Dans l'obscurité, l'éclaireur n'a pas reconnu les bannières flottant aux portes et il n'a pas osé se faire signaler sa présence aux gardes.

Caressant l'encolure de sa jument, le roi Harold parut songeur, il se retourna vers Artoria.

\- Votre avis, baron ?

\- Au vu du comportement récent des Nordiques, on peut assumer qu'ils auraient mis la ville au pillage même si elle leur avait ouverte les portes sans combat. L'atmosphère tendue décrite par notre avant-coureur correspond plutôt à une cité attendant une armée ennemie. Je pense donc que Farrun n'est pas encore tombée.

\- À ce rythme, nous pourrons le vérifier au levé du jour, dame Artoria.

\- Oui, Votre Majesté, j'espère cependant que vous ne vous préparez pas à un engagement immédiat... nous allons arriver avec des hommes complètement épuisés et impropres au combat.

\- Ayez confiance, je doute qu'Harald le Grand s'attende à notre arrivée. Nous avons l'avantage de la surprise !

* * *

Les habitants de Farrun acclamèrent le Haut-roi avec un déchaînement d'enthousiasme qui ne pouvait être feint. Artoria sur ses pas, il entra dans le petit manoir du roi Mordastyr. Ce dernier s'agenouilla devant son suzerain, bafouillant un mélange de justifications pour son imprudence à accepter la bataille avec l'ennemi et de remerciement pour le rapide secours envoyé par Daguefilante. Néanmoins, Harold ne s'en soucia guère. Écoutant le rapport des seigneurs ayant survécu à la bataille, il hocha la tête à plusieurs reprises avant de demander des cartes pour qu'on lui indique les positions occupées par les ennemis.

Après la défaite de l'avant-veille, et désireux d'éviter des morts supplémentaires, le roi Mordastyr avait accepté de prêter serment au "Haut-roi" Torvic. Cependant, Harald le Grand - le vrai chef de l'armée ennemie- ne semblait pas vraiment croire que Mordastyr et son peuple aient soudain vu la lumière de Talos. Par prudence, il avait retardé son entrée en ville, demandant au roi de Farrun de réunir cinq cent otages. Le souverain devait les lui amener le 12, à midi, près du pont franchissant la rivière Derwen, à l'est.

L'explication de Mordastyr tira un rire un peu grinçant au roi Harold.

\- Harald veut cinq cent otages ? Nous allons lui en fournir cinq mille, il n'aura d'autre peine que de venir les prendre !

* * *

Il avait neigé toute la matinée, mais à midi, le vent chassa les nuages vers l'est et le soleil illumina une contrée que la neige avait rendue à une pureté virginale.

Du moins si on oubliait les armées qui convergeaient vers ce site majestueux.

Les troupes d'Harald le Grand occupaient les deux rives de la Derwen. Le général Sombrage ne semblait pas s'être donné beaucoup de mal pour poster des éclaireurs sur les routes. Après tout... il était là pour recevoir la soumission de minables Brétons, pas pour se battre !

Les Sombrages étaient des racistes, persuadés que la race humaine était supérieure aux hommes-bêtes (Khajiits, Argoniens) et encore plus à l'engeance des Mers (Haut-elfes, Elfes Noirs, Elfes des Bois, Orques) considérés comme maléfiques par les habitants de Bordeciel. Or, les Brétons étaient des sangs-mêlés, fruits de siècles de métissage entre les elfes Direnni et les Nordiques. Une race de "moitié d'hommes" regardée de haut par la race "pure" des Nordiques.

Il y avait aussi que, physiquement, les Brétons - généralement petits et fluets- souffraient de la comparaison avec les Nordiques, habituellement grands et lourdement charpentés.

Les événements récents avaient apparemment donné raison à ces théories racistes. Le roi Perynak Moorsley - pourtant jusque là un ennemi des Nordiques - s'était rallié sans combattre aux envahisseurs, participant même à l'assaut contre Farrun. Quant au roi de ce dernier royaume, il venait de subir une monumentale dérouillée... essentiellement due à sa large infériorité numérique. Cependant, les racistes oubliaient souvent ce genre de "détail".

C'était juste oublier que les Brétons avaient conquis leur indépendance en repoussant l'empire Alessien et en mettant fin à l'Hégémonie Direnni, deux états disparus pourtant renommés pour leur puissance militaire. Plus tard, en dépit de guerres féodales sans fin, ils avaient réussi à défendre leur royaume contre les Orques, les Rougegardes et les nordiques... considérés comme les trois plus puissants peuples guerriers de Tamriel. Les deux dernières guerres entre Haute-Roche et Bordeciel, s'étaient d'ailleurs terminées par la victoire des Brétons.

Néanmoins, tous les Sombrages présents autour du pont de la Derwen n'avaient en tête que des stéréotypes sur les Brétons, roublards, arrogants, mais qui s'enfuyaient lâchement dès qu'un Nordique brandissait sa hache.

Ils ne se doutaient pas que ces Brétons tant dépréciés se déployaient à l'ouest de leur position, à l'abri d'une crête. Les deux armées étaient de force égale, six mille hommes de chaque côté. Toutefois, cet équilibre en termes d'effectif cachait mal une situation nettement plus complexe.

Les six mille brétons venaient de réaliser un véritable exploit en arrivant en vu de l'ennemi avant même que la nouvelle de leur départ n'atteigne Farrun. Toutefois, les hommes avaient marché pendant dix-huit heures, à un rythme infernal. Avant même le début du combat, ils souffraient de l'épuisement.

En face, les Nordiques n'étaient pas rangés en ordre de bataille et nombre d'entre eux ne portaient pas leur armure. Venus pour accueillir la reddition du roi Mordastyr par un déploiement de force, ils ne s'attendaient pas à devoir combattre.

Haold avait obtenu l'effet de surprise qu'il avait recherché.

Malheureusement, il ne s'agissait là que d'une _partie_ de l'armée sombrage. Le reste se trouvait dans le camp installé sur la plage autour des drakkars d'Harald le Grand. Cette seconde armée représentait la principale inconnue pour la bataille à venir. Avertie à temps de l'affrontement, elle pouvait en changer l'issue. Et même si le roi Harold remportait le combat sur la Derwen, l'ost de réserve pouvait parfaitement livrer une deuxième bataille aux Brétons !

Alors qu'Artoria Pendragon analysait la situation tactique avec inquiétude, Harold lui montra deux bannières sur l'autre berge de la rivière :

\- Les armoiries de mon frère Torvic ! Quant à cette enseigne, ce ne peut être que celle d'Harald le Grand... Tous nos ennemis sont réunis, nous pouvons mettre fin à l'invasion d'un seul coup.

Comme le rapide déplacement des Brétons, la bataille de la Derwen allait se révéler un véritable pari doublé d'une lutte contre le temps : Les assaillants devaient éliminer les chefs adverses avant de succomber à l'épuisement et à l'arrivée des renforts ennemis !

* * *

Les Sombrages se réveillèrent de leurs rêves de victoires faciles et de pillages en voyant un arc de cercle de troupes en armes émerger des bois enneigés. Ces Brétons méprisés étaient présent en nombre, rangés en ordre de bataille. Déjà, les premières flèches s'élevaient de leurs rangs pour retomber sur les défenseurs de la rive ouest.

Bien qu'aussi surpris que ses hommes, Harald se révéla cependant à la hauteur de sa réputation. Il donna immédiatement de la voix. Isolés de l'autre côté de la rivière, le détachement occidental était inévitablement condamnés. Les hommes devaient se dépêcher de rejoindre le gros de l'armée sur l'autre berge.

Néanmoins, sortant des formations brétonnes, des hommes en robes brodées et encapuchonnés se postèrent au premier rang de l'ost royal. Chacun d'eux se mit à exercer divers passes mystiques :

\- Invocation de daedroth !

\- Invocation d'atronach de feu !

\- Invocation de galopin !

Et ainsi de suite...

Des nuages d'énergie violette se matérialisèrent devant les invocateurs avant de se condenser en une ménagerie de créatures immondes... des daedras issus des royaumes d'Oblivion. Les monstres n'eurent besoin d'aucune indication de la part des mages qui les avaient appelés. Certains se ruèrent sur les premiers rangs nordiques, tandis que d'autres lançaient des boules de feu ou des éclairs dans la masse des troupes en retraite.

Les barrières intangibles qui séparaient Nirn des royaumes extérieurs n'autorisaient pas ces créatures à rester très longtemps en ce monde. L'un après l'autre, ils devinrent translucides puis s'effacèrent complètement après un dernier cri de libération.

Ils avaient cependant tués de nombreux Sombrages avant que l'invocation ne prenne fin, semant la panique parmi les rangs des envahisseurs. Aussi, les rescapés de l'arrière-garde ouvrirent alors de grands yeux en entendant le tonnerre des sabots.

La chevalerie brétonne chargeait.

Des centaines de chevaux caparaçonnés d'acier et bardés s'avançaient sur plusieurs lignes. Chacun d'eux portait un preux en cotte de maille, plates ou grand harnois, le cimier de son heaume flottant au vent, le bras gauche levant un écu armorié, le droit maintenant une grande lance dotée d'un garde-mains conique.

Au premier rang se trouvait Artoria Pendragon et sire Gawain, le choc fut incroyablement violent. Les hastes brandies par les chevaliers firent voler en éclats le mur de bouclier levé par les _unblooded_ sombrages, transperçant les cuirasses, tandis que les sabots ferrés des chevaux défonçaient les casques.

Ayant lâchée sa lance brisée, Artoria tira Caliburn de son fourreau pour frapper de droite et de gauche dans la foule de Sombrages qui l'entourait. La mêlée furieuse tournait cependant à l'avantage de la chevalerie. Mieux armés, bien protégés par leurs lourdes d'armures, les Brétons dominaient leurs ennemis du haut de leurs montures et repoussaient les défenseurs vers la rivière. Ils n'étaient pas pour rien renommés comme une des meilleures cavaleries lourdes de Tamriel.

Cris de guerre et heurts du fer contre le fer concurrençaient les hennissements des chevaux et les cris d'agonie tandis que flèches et carreaux d'arbalètes se croisaient dans le ciel.

Le Roi des Chevaliers se trouva soudain devant un colosse nordique. Le Sombrage brandit sa hache et frappa Artoria qui para habilement. Ils échangèrent plusieurs coups successifs, faisant jaillir des étincelles. Cependant, le premier coup à toucher la chair fut asséné par l'Épée Dorée des Victorieux. Le Noble Phantasm pouvait tuer des demi-dieux, l'homme s'effondra, proprement terrassé.

Autour de la jeune fille, seuls les preux brétons se bougeaient encore. Leurs chevaux piétinaient les corps des défenseurs du pont.

* * *

Olaf Fergusson était un colosse bâtis tout en muscle, sa longue barbe blonde ornée de nœuds. Vêtu d'une peau d'ours dont la tête le coiffait, il brandissait à deux mains une hache poissée d'écarlate. Seul survivant du détachement qui gardait le pont proprement dit, le berserker se tenait au milieu d'un amoncèlement de corps et d'armes brisées, ses yeux roulants follement, alors qu'il vociférait la bave aux lèvres :

\- Allez venez bandes de femmelettes, buveurs de lait, à moins que vous vouliez retourner téter vos mères, bandes d'avortons ! Venez ! Dix à la fois si vous voulez, je vais tous vous offrir un allez simple pour l'autre monde.

Le berserker rit hystériquement, complètement emporté par la furie sanguinaire.

Olaf Fergusson s'adressait à un groupe d'hommes d'armes brétons, cuirassés d'acier et de mailles, armés d'épées larges, de marteaux à une main et de masses. S'abritant nerveusement derrière de grands écus, ils s'entre-regardèrent indécis. On pouvait voir la glotte du plus avancés d'entre eux aller et venir furieusement. Tous avaient les yeux écarquillés et les visages en sueur alors qu'ils marchaient lentement vers le berserker.

Derrière eux, leurs compagnons s'égosillaient à encourager leur avance précautionneuse.

Soudain, un des hommes d'armes s'élança en criant et ses camarades le suivirent. La hache meurtrière du géant nordique brisa son écu et le cueillit en pleine poitrine, le soulevant du pont pour le projeter dans l'onde rougie de la rivière. Le deuxième bréton perdit littéralement la tête lorsque le fer s'abattit une seconde fois. Leur troisième camarade se recula désespérément, se heurtant aux hommes qui suivaient et mourut éventré, hurlant de terreur. Déjà la puissante hache revenait pour fracasser les boucliers des trois derniers hommes en un même mouvement, tranchant les membres, brisant les poitrines. Agonisants, terrorisés, les Brétons se tordirent sur le tablier du pont.

Leurs cris terrifièrent les soldats de Haute-Roche :

\- C'est un monstre !

\- Il est invincible !

\- J'ai... j'ai compté, il a tué quarante hommes à lui tout seul !

Les Brétons se tournèrent les uns envers les autres. Le courage avait déserté leurs rangs, leurs officiers doutaient de pouvoir ordonner aux soldats d'avancer. Certains commençaient à proposer des solutions "économiques", demander aux mages d'invoquer un daedroth ou cribler le berserker de carreau d'arbalètes.

Sur le tablier du pont, l'unique défenseur partit d'un gros rire.

\- Ben quoi, vous êtes timides, les bâtards d'elfes ? Z'avez peur d'un homme, un vrai ? C'est sûr que des comme moi, il y en a pas beaucoup dans votre pays de mauviettes.

Un des chevaliers en eut assez, il défit la fibule de sa cape avant de la tendre à son voisin.

\- J'y vais.

L'homme aux cheveux blonds, en superbe armure de plates de vif-argent, incrustée d'or, s'inclina profondément en acceptant la pièce de tissu.

\- Bien, mon... monseigneur.

Comme tous les Nordiques qui le soutenaient depuis la rive est, le berserker eut une réaction d'incrédulité en voyant le petit homme... non, la petite femme qui s'avançait sur le tablier du pont. Le vent glacé, jouait avec sa robe bleue comme avec le ruban élégant qui maintenait en place la natte enroulée à l'arrière de sa tête. Une fille incroyablement belle, aux cheveux comme saupoudrée d'or. Ses yeux semblables à des émeraudes éclairaient un visage fin et intelligent. Pourtant, il s'agissait d'une guerrière portant un pectoral, des gantelets et d'étranges pièces d'armure qui couvraient ses flancs. Dans sa main droite, elle serrait la plus belle épée que n'ai jamais vue Olaf, incrustée d'or et d'émaux bleus. L'arme d'un grand roi dans les mains d'une petite fille. Au lieu de le faire rire, cette vision incongrue fit inconsciemment reculer le berserker. Il sentait le danger...

La lame siffla dans l'air avant de se pointer vers sa gorge.

\- Moi, Artoria Pendragon, Enfant de dragon, thane de Blancherive, baron de Guéfort, vous demande de décliner votre nom et vos titres.

\- Je suis Olaf Fergusson ! Je n'ai d'autres titres que d'être un homme fort et d'être le vainqueur de multiples combats. Jamais un ennemi n'a vu mon dos.

Dans les rangs des Sombrages, il y eut des murmures : " L'Enfant de dragon" ; " Elle était à Blancherive dans les rangs de ces maudits impériaux ! " ; " On dit qu'elle maîtrise la Voix et qu'elle a tué des dragons".

Olaf se sentait de plus en plus nerveux.

\- Viens-tu relever mon défi ? !

Artoria répondit d'un sec mouvement du menton.

\- Très bien, je t'affronterais même si tu recours au _Thu'um_, je...

\- Non. Je n'utiliserais que mon épée, coupa le Roi des Chevaliers.

Tandis que les Brétons acclamaient leur champion, les Sombrages commencèrent à frapper leurs armes contre leurs boucliers, en un lent battement continu, scandant le nom de celui qui défendrait leur honneur.

Le champion victorieux d'un duel entre les lignes de bataille était sensé indiquer quel camp avait la faveur des dieux. Les archers avaient baissés leurs arcs, les mages brétons retenaient leurs sortilèges. L'affrontement était en suspend. On attendait de connaître le décret divin.

Olaf Fergusson fut le premier à rompre l'enchantement, se ruant en avant. Sa hache siffla... tranchant dans le vide. Le réalisant, il ouvrit de grands yeux. Son ennemie semblait s'être évaporée !

Il n'y avait pourtant rien de magique. Il s'agissait d'une botte secrète connue sous le nom de "bouclier optique". Elle ne pouvait être utilisée que contre un ennemi se servant d'une arme à large lame. Pendant le bref instant où le Nordique l'avait perdu de vue, lorsque le fer de sa hache était passé devant ses yeux, Artoria avait bondi de côté... dans son angle mort.

La hache s'enfonça profondément dans les lattes du pont et le berserker ouvrit en grand la bouche avec sur le visage une expression mêlant stupéfaction et douleur. Il cracha du sang et tomba à genoux avant de regarder la lame magnifique qui lui transperçait le cœur.

\- Im... possible...

\- En vérité, Olaf Fergusson, vous êtes grand parmi les hommes maniant les armes. Fort et endurant, votre hache mortelle fend l'air avec fougue. Hélas pour vous, je ne suis pas simplement un homme. Je suis un dragon sous forme humaine. Aucun mortel ne peut espérer me faire face et gagner.

Le berserker s'effondra de côté et Artoria fit demi-tour pour regagner les lignes brétonnes. Un immense silence régnait sur le champ de bataille et tous les regards la suivirent. Soudain des cris de joie et des acclamations retentirent dans l'ost du roi Harold alors que les soldats réalisaient qu'elle avait éliminé le féroce nordique. Des mains se tendirent touchant ses épaules, ou ses cheveux tandis que la minuscule jeune femme traversait leurs rangs.

Sire Gawain lui tendit un tissu pour qu'elle essuie sa lame.

\- Une nouvelle victoire, monseigneur.

Les archers commencèrent à tendre leurs arcs, la bataille allait reprendre. Cependant, une voix éclata dans le camp bréton :

\- Ne tirez pas, je réclame l'ouverture de pourparlers avec mon frère Torvic, et Harald le Grand !

Artoria reconnut alors le roi Harold. Son appel avait été entendu sur l'autre berge et on y répondit :

\- Très bien.

* * *

Tenant d'une main l'étendard de Daénia, un dragon de gueule sur champ vert, Artoria chevauchait au côté du roi Harold alors qu'il s'avançait à l'entrée du pont. De l'autre côté, se tenaient un colosse nordique vêtu d'une peau d'ours et un chevalier en armure. Harald et Torvic, probablement. Tout deux se trouvaient encadrés par des porte-drapeaux.

Un monarque n'a pas s'égosiller en direction de ses ennemis, ce fut donc Artoria qui cria la proposition d'Harold.

\- Le roi Harold s'engage à rendre ses terres et ses titres à Torvic, à condition qu'il abandonne Ulfric, l'envahisseur étranger.

En face, le comte Torvic parut hésiter et jeta un coup d'œil à son impassible voisin.

\- Et que donnera-t-il à Harald le Grand ?

Harold se redressa sur ses étriers, toisant le général sombrage des pieds à la tête.

\- Sept pieds de terre de Haute-Roche, ou peut-être un peu plus car un homme de sa taille ne peut se contenter d'une tombe aux dimensions usuelles.

Torvic secoua la tête et, sans répondre directement à son frère, dévisagea Artoria.

\- Dans ce cas, héraut, allez dire au roi Harold que l'honneur m'interdit de tourner le dos à ceux qui m'ont donné aide et assistance alors que mon propre pays me traitait en criminel. Adieu !

Les deux groupes se séparèrent, la bataille reprit.

* * *

L'infanterie des deux camps s'affrontaient en une mêlée acharnée, au débouché du pont, sur la rive est. Cependant, les rangs des Sombrages s'effondraient. Tout cela à cause de la présence d'un seul "homme" dans les rangs brétons...

\- RRRrRRrrrrRRRR !

Une épée dans chaque main, sire Lancelot du Lac se livrait à une démonstration éblouissante d'escrime. Là où ses lames passaient, les hommes les plus courageux tombaient, incapables de seulement le toucher. Mais nombreux étaient les Sombrages qui refusaient d'approcher ce monstre en armure noire parcourue de veine écarlate pulsantes, et enveloppé de fuligineuses vapeurs.

Peut-être plus grave, l'armée brétonne comprenait un nombre important d'arbalètes lourdes. Leurs viretons traversaient sans peine les meilleures armures nordiques. Après chaque tir, les arbalétriers se retournaient pour recharger. L'arbalète tenue verticalement, fermement calée par un pied passé dans l'étrier à l'extrémité de l'arme, chaque tireur actionnait à deux mains le cranequin qui tendait la corde de l'arc. Les servants de ces armes se sentaient bien protégés par le pavois qu'ils portaient dans leur dos. L'épais bouclier ne pouvait être traversé par les traits des archers nordiques.

Salve après salve, leurs tirs précis multipliaient les morts parmi les Sombrages. Les mages les soutenaient de leurs sortilèges. Éclairs, boule de feu, tourbillon de brumes vertes des sorts de poison, semaient la mort et la terreur dans les rangs des Nordiques de plus en plus désespérés.

Parmi les jeteurs de sort, Rin Tohsaka était la plus dangereuse. Les gemmes spirituelles qu'elle utilisait pour alimenter ses sorts lui permettaient de générer des attaques capables de tuer des dizaines d'hommes simultanément.

La ligne de bataille des envahisseurs se disloqua et le roi Harold ordonna une attaque générale sur tous les flancs.

Ce fut à ce moment qu'un grand cri s'éleva : " Harald est mort !"

* * *

L'arc long ou _longbow_ était taillé dans le bois de l'if, à la fois particulièrement flexible et puissant. Atteignant 1,90 voir 2 m, d'où son nom, sa portée dépassait deux cent mètres. Un archer entraîné pouvait tirer douze flèches à la minute ! La puissance pour tendre la corde jusqu'au bout d'allonge (c'est à dire la distance entre le bord interne de l'arc et l'œil du tireur) pouvait atteindre 150 livres. C'est à dire, le poids d'un homme adulte soulevé d'une seule main! On estimait qu'à cent pas, un trait tiré par un _longbow_ pouvait traverser un homme en armure de plate et son cheval sous lui.

Les flèches en questions étaient en bois de pin ou de frêne, longues d'un mètre et pesant entre 60 et 100 grammes. Elles portaient des pointes en alliage d'acier extrêmement carburée, pour pouvoir transpercer les armures. Leur pointe à section carrée, appelée _bodkin_, étaient tout à la fois faciles à produire en masse et meurtrières.

Moins nombreux que les arbalétriers, formés d'une milice de bourgeois à peine entraînée, les archers brétons réunissaient des professionnels dans un corps d'élite.

Un de ces combattants anonymes, vêtu d'une jacque de tissu aux armes de son seigneur et portant un chapel de fer de type " plat à barbe", encocha rapidement un trait et relâcha la corde de soie huilée. La flèche empennée de plumes d'oiseaux aquatiques bondit vers le ciel avant de retomber.

Là-bas, au milieu des lignes adverses, le général Harald le Grand s'efforçait de reprendre le contrôle de ses troupes. Ses pertes étaient lourdes, toutefois, la bataille était encore loin d'être perdue. Dès le début de l'affrontement, il avait envoyé un messager vers son camp. Ses troupes de réserve devaient déjà s'être mis en route, il suffisait simplement de tenir jusqu'à leur arrivée.

Ce furent ses dernières pensées.

Une flèche lui transperça l'œil gauche et ressortit au milieu de sa nuque. Il tomba comme un grand chêne sous la cognée du bûcheron.

\- Harald est mort !

Les trompettes des brétons sonnèrent aussitôt la retraite. Les troupes se reculèrent d'une vingtaine de mètres tandis que le roi s'avançait vers les premiers rangs, accompagné d'un héraut portant un drapeau blanc. Se redressant sur ses étriers, il appela son frère qui se présenta devant les rangs des Sombrages. Dès les premiers mots, il fut clair qu'Harold ne ferait pas une proposition reflétant la même mansuétude que lors de la première négociation. Les envahisseurs devaient capituler sans condition, et leurs vies seraient épargnées. Ils pourraient rentrer chez eux avec leurs drakkars mais devraient laisser sur place tout le butin.

Cependant, le renégat Torvic secoua la tête. Peut-être était-il vraiment fidèle à Ulfric Sombrage ou peut-être avait-il peur de ce que son aîné lui ferait subir s'il tombait entre ses mains.

Toutefois, le roi Perynak Moorsley de Jehanna sortit des rangs. En son nom propre, il accepta les conditions de capitulation. Il obtint d'Harold sa parole que son armée ne serait pas poursuivie si elle retraitait sur ses terres, puis enroula ses étendards - en signe de paix- avant de quitter le champ de bataille.

Lorsque, plus tard, le roi Perynak entendit des quolibets qui disaient de lui qu'il changeait de camp chaque jour, il fit face en souriant : " On ne peut pas tenir rigueur aux girouettes du changement de sens du vent". Après tout, en trois jours, il venait de sauver deux fois son royaume, cela permettait d'accepter une petite perte de réputation.

Alors que les combats reprenaient entre les forces sombrages bien diminuées et les Brétons exténués, la clameur des trompettes fit tourner bien des têtes en direction des cavaliers juchés sur la colline au nord, à leur tête se trouvaient Artoria Pendragon et Gawain.

* * *

Il n'y avait rien de miraculeux à l'apparition du Roi des Chevaliers sur la gauche de l'armée ennemi, simplement l'existence d'un gué inconnu des envahisseurs, en amont de la Derwen. Harold avait confié sa cavalerie à Artoria. Guidée par un habitant de la région, elle avait tôt fait de faire franchir la rivière à la puissante chevalerie brétonne... avant de prendre les Sombrages de flanc

La charge des preux emporta immédiatement la décision. Les lourds destriers enfoncèrent les rangs nordiques, progressant jusqu'au cœur d'un dispositif ennemi. La force d'invasion se disloqua en îlots de résistance rapidement entourés de Brétons vindicatifs, ragaillardis par la perspective de la victoire.

Quant à Artoria, elle se frayait un chemin vers la bannière de Torvic. Deux Sombrages tentèrent de s'interposer, levant un bouclier d'une main, une hache dans l'autre. Cependant, faisant tournoyer son cheval avec adresse, le jeune chevalier les expédia en quelques rapides échanges, chacun d'eux étant tué d'un seul coup de Caliburn.

Autour du renégat, tous ses gardes du corps gisaient à terre, seul debout à proximité de sa bannière plantée dans le sol, le comte Torvic se tenait au milieu d'un cercle de chevaliers brétons qui l'insultaient.

Mettant pied à terre, Artoria défia le chef ennemi de sa lame ensanglantée :

\- Au nom du Haut-roi Harold, et du peuple bréton, que vous avez trahis en attirant sur lui une invasion étrangère, renégat, je vous somme de lâcher votre arme et de vous constituer prisonnier.

\- Pour être livré au Thalmor ? Jamais.

\- Qu'il en soit fait comme vous le souhaitez, monseigneur. Je crains qu'il vous faille à la place accepter mon mien jugement, en cette terre glacée.

S'adressant à ses compagnons, le jeune chevalier aux cheveux blonds demanda à ce qu'ils s'écartent pour leur offrir assez de place pour combattre.

Torvic portait un grand harnois sans doute magique et un écu à ses armes qui l'était probablement tout autant. Son épée bâtarde, richement ornée, ne pouvait sortir que de l'atelier d'un maître forgeron et ses runes scintillaient d'un éclat peu naturel.

Le comte attaqua simultanément dans les lignes hautes et basses, enchaînant les combinaisons complexes. Poussée sur la défensive par l'impétuosité de l'assaut, Artoria tissa une succession de parades avant de feinter pour chercher à rompre le liage. Cependant, Torvic la pressa en une suite d'engagements et elle "fugua" en reculant latéralement, tout en effectuant une remise en garde.

Le renégat frappa en taille-pointe, visant la gorge, elle para du revers de son gantelet gauche, éjectant la lame vers l'extérieur. Une brèche à exploiter ! Sauf que Torvic bloqua Caliburn de son bouclier, l'épée braquée vers le sol il contre-attaqua visant les jambes.

Des étincelles jaillissaient de tout côté alors que les lames chargées d'enchantements complexes se rencontraient. Deux escrimeurs de première force se mesuraient l'un à l'autre.

Le combat durait sans qu'un adversaire réussisse à en toucher un autre.

Comme Artoria frappait de toutes ses forces, sa lame tenue à deux mains, Torvic para en septième garde, bouclier tendu, épée jointe. Il y eut un choc violent et le comte renégat recula en titubant. L'instant suivant Artoria profitait de sa perte d'équilibre pour étendre le bras en longue pointe...

Six pouces d'acier passèrent au dessus de l'écu du chef ennemi avant de se loger entre le gorgerin de l'armure et son heaume armet.

Il s'agissait du premier sang à couler dans le duel, mais aussi du dernier... navré à la gorge, Torvig s'effondra sur les genoux éructant du sang. L'hémorragie ne put être étanchée avant l'arrivée des guérisseurs.

Autour, les combats avaient pris fin. Avec la défaite de leur dernier chef, les Sombrages jetaient leurs armes pour se constituer prisonnier.

Quant au roi Harold, il vint voir la dépouille de son frère s'agenouilla un instant à ses côtés pour prier, puis repartit.

* * *

La bataille de la Derwen était terminée, mais cela ne voulait pas dire que l'invasion des Nordiques avait été repoussée. Il fallut encore poursuivre les troupes en fuite, puis prendre en embuscade les renforts. Heureusement, dans leur hâte à arriver sur le site de la bataille, ils n'aperçurent pas les arbalétriers postés sur la colline. La première volée de carreaux sema la terreur et le désordre dans leur rang, une charge de cavalerie eut tôt fait de les briser. Artoria, à nouveau à cheval, tua deux traîtres brétons de Torvic qui tentaient de fuir. Partout autour d'elle, c'était le même massacre... Une nécessité de la guerre, il ne fallait surtout pas laisser une chance à l'ennemi de se remettre d'une défaite mais bien rattraper les vaincus pour les tuer ou se saisir d'eux.

Comme les chevaliers faisaient demi-tour, poussant devant eux les captifs, ils rencontrèrent l'infanterie, entourant les autres prisonniers. Le roi Harold se proposait de les conduire jusqu'au site du débarquement pour les libérer s'il arrivait à un accord avec les Sombrages.

Après deux heures de marche supplémentaire l'ost de Haute-Roche aperçut les voiles de la flotte nordique. Près d'un tiers des forces d'Harald le Grand se trouvaient encore sur place pour garder les navires. Malgré la mort de leurs chefs, la défection de leur allié, ils avaient formé un rempart de boucliers, se préparant à vendre fermement leur peau.

Ce baroud d'honneur ne dura que quelques minutes, les Sombrages ayant perdus toute combativité. Tandis que les deux fils de Torvic, Paul et Erland - récemment mariées à des filles d'Harald le Grand- étaient livrés au Haut-roi, le dernier chef nordique, un certain Olaf Gandson, vint parlementer pour sauver sa vie.

En fait, Harold fit libérer tous les prisonniers nordiques, contre promesse de ne pas revenir en Haute-Roche. Ils devaient laisser derrière eux leurs armes et leurs armures, ainsi que tout leur butin. Il ne fut pas aussi indulgent avec les Brétons non-nobles. Tous se retrouvèrent pendus séance tenante pour fait de trahison. Quant aux seigneurs, ils devraient payer une forte rançon pour espérer revoir le jour.

L'expédition nordique venait de s'achever sur une déroute complète. Les survivants de l'armée d'invasion ne remplirent que vint-quatre des quelques deux cent drakkars qui avaient accosté moins de cinq jours plus tôt sur une grève de Farrun.

Le pari du roi Harold avait payé, lui permettant de remporter une victoire éblouissante.


	35. Chapter 35 Agravain le fidèle

-Soufflegivre, 12e jour, 4E 201-

Le soir tombait. À l'est, le soleil disparaissait derrière les montagnes, jetant ses derniers rayons écarlates sur un paysage métamorphosé. La mer des Fantômes, qui se brisait en lents rouleaux sur la grève, les nuages bas et chargés de flocons, la neige qui recouvrait le paysage de fjords et de petites criques... tout se parait de nuances de rose, d'orange et le pourpre.

Parmi les tentes et les feux de camps, toute une soldatesque épuisée, portant parfois des pansements ensanglantés, s'était répandue. Ils mettaient en perce les tonneaux de bière et d'hydromel, fracassaient les coffres et les caisses à la recherche de biens de valeur. D'autres jouaient leurs prises aux dés.

Voilà le triste spectacle d'une armée victorieuse en train de mettre à sac le camp des vaincus. Et encore, les arbres chargés des pendus oscillant dans le vent rappelaient un aspect bien plus tragique de toute guerre...

Debout sur la plage, Artoria s'appuyait des deux mains sur Caliburn plantée devant elle. Tandis que le la brise marine jouait avec sa robe bleue et ses cheveux blonds, son regard suivait les drakkars nordiques qui ramenaient les survivants de l'armée d'invasion dans leurs foyers. Les nombreux autres navires, abandonnés sur la grève, rappelaient leurs frères tombés sur le champ de bataille de la Derwen.

Combien de fois s'était elle retrouvée ainsi, un soir de bataille à contempler l'horizon teint par le soleil couchant ?

Entendant des pas, Artoria se tourna légèrement pour regarder Rin Tohsaka.

\- Tu aimes la mer ?

La question de la magus tira un sourire triste au jeune chevalier.

\- Je crois que je la déteste...

Consciente de la surprise de son amie, Artoria poursuivit :

\- Je ne me souviens pas d'être jamais venue regarder la mer pour une autre raison que l'attente d'un raid saxon. Même maintenant...

Elle eut un geste vers les drakkars sombrages.

\- Je comprends, répondit la Japonaise.

Il eut un moment de silence, uniquement rompu par le bruit des vagues qui venaient inlassablement se briser sur le sable, montant et redescendant.

\- La Bretagne te manque ?

Le Roi des Chevaliers prit le temps de réfléchir à cette question.

\- Je dirais oui et... non. Ce qui me manque c'est Kay, Ector,Merlin, père Blaise, Guinevere, Taliesin, Bedivere, Agravain, Bohort, Pellinor et son fils Lanorak, Pallamède, Galahad, les deux Yvain, même Percival me manque...

Elle rit en mettant une main devant sa bouche, un son perlé, charmant, qui convenait à merveille à sa petite taille.

\- C'est vrai que j'aimerais le revoir... Pourtant, au bout d'une journée, il m'insupporterait.

Rin sourit à son tour.

\- Je connais les légendes. On dit qu'il s'agissait d'un idiot.

\- Non, pas un idiot. Disons... quelqu'un de particulier. Il fut élevé par sa mère et ses tantes dans un château en ruine du Pays-de-Galles. Jusqu'à l'âge adulte, il ne vit jamais un seul homme. À son arrivée à Camelot, on me le présenta car il était de noble lignage et désireux de devenir chevalier. Comme sa mère lui avait dit qu'il fallait "embrasser les dames", il obéit et... m'embrassa... au milieu de la salle du trône... avec au moins deux cent témoins.

À la vue de la mine embarrassée de la minuscule femme chevalier, et de la touche de rouge apparue sur ses joues, Rin ne put se retenir et partit dans un fou rire inextinguible. Au point qu'elle se mit à pleurer et à se tenir le ventre.

Artoria Pendragon jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Aucun soldat bréton n'était assez près pour entendre la conversation, il faut dire que sire Gawain et sire Lancelot montaient la garde à proximité, et que ce dernier était plus qu'impressionnant. Néanmoins, de nombreux hommes les regardaient, surpris par l'hilarité de la magus.

Essuyant les larmes sur ses joues, Rin mit un peu de temps à reprendre son souffle, tout en tapotant l'épaule d'Artoria.

\- Il avait compris que tu étais une femme.

\- Les sortilèges de Merlin ne trompent pas les cœurs innocents. Il en garda la réputation - imméritée- de ne pas savoir faire la différence entre une femme et un homme.

\- Mais "embrasser" ? Sa mère lui a vraiment dit d'embrasser les dames ?

\- Le baisemain, en fait. Mais élevé parmi les animaux de la ferme et de la forêt, il n'avait guère eu l'occasion de pratiquer. Il a appliqué ce qu'il avait compris. Avec Galahad, il s'agissait du chevalier de la Table Ronde le plus ignorant du comportement normal à adopter avec les femmes.

Rin se caressa les lèvres d'un doigt.

\- Pourquoi avoir fait de Percival un chevalier ?

\- Oh... je n'ai pas eu le choix. Peu après son arrivée, une quête importante a dispersé la Table Ronde dans tout le royaume. Un chevalier de Morgane est alors arrivé à Camelot. Je ne pouvais lui refuser l'hospitalité. Seulement, alors qu'il se trouvait à ma table, il insulta Guenivere en des termes que je préfère ne pas répéter. Relever l'affront moi-même aurait donné une importance exagérée à l'événement... le but même de Morgane. Bien que n'étant pas chevalier, Percival corrigea d'importance le faquin. Je n'eu d'autre choix que de l'armer séance tenante pour qu'il combatte pour Guenivere d'une manière plus... convenable. Il venait une fois encore de me faire honte en public.

\- Et pas la dernière rit la magus.

Un sourire amusé et tendre apparut sur les lèvres d'Artoria.

\- Non...

\- Et comment cela se termina ?

\- Le duel ? À l'époque, Percival n'avait encore jamais combattu un homme, il avait juste chassé des loups et d'autres bêtes nuisibles. Cela aurait été un massacre fâcheux. Nous étions encore en train d'essayer de l'équiper d'une armure à sa taille, il était à peine plus grand que moi, et lui expliquer comment manier l'épée quand Lancelot est arrivé. Le chevalier du Lac apparaissait toujours mystérieusement lorsqu'il fallait protéger la reine. Bien sûr, sire Lancelot expédia dans l'autre monde le larbin de Morgane et tout se termina au mieux.

Artoria se retourna sur le chevalier noir qui poussa en réponse une sorte de raclement bas, vaguement mélancolique.

\- Par la suite, sire Lancelot s'est pris d'affection pour Percival et l'a entrainé. En quelques années, il devint un chevalier digne de la Table Ronde. Malheureusement, il a continué à accumuler les pitreries, les maladresses embarrassantes, les faux pas spectaculaires...

Le roi de Bretagne soupira à fendre l'âme.

\- Dois-je préciser que Merlin a profité à plusieurs reprises de sa candeur pour créer toutes sortes de situation qu'il trouvait amusante.

\- Il a même réussis à faire en sorte que Percival embrasse une seconde fois mon roi.

Rin se tourna vers sire Gawain qui s'était approché, avant de revenir à Artoria qui rougissait violemment en se pinçant l'arrête du nez. _Trop mignon_, pensa Rin.

\- Mon roi perdit patience et le repoussa en utilisant **Wind King's barrier**... Les vents tourbillonnant soulevèrent plusieurs tables de banquet, arrachèrent des tentures, avant de catapulter Percival par la fenêtre. Pendant plusieurs semaines, chaque fois que Percival approchait du roi, les serviteurs et même certains des chevaliers les moins courageux (Gawain se pencha rapidement vers Rin pour murmurer " sire Kay") agrippaient la colonne la plus proche de peur d'assister à un nouveau exemple de l'ire du roi Arthur.

Le Chevalier du Soleil aurait peut-être continué à raconter les suites des mésaventures de l'encombrant chevalier, mais Artoria intervint.

\- Sire Gawain, je vous prie de n'en point rajouter. Outre que le sujet m'indispose, je crains fort que cela ne rende pas justice à la Table Ronde que d'en parler ainsi.

Gawain, s'inclina, une main sur le cœur.

\- Je vous prie de m'excuser, mon roi. Je crains de m'être laissé emporter.

Comme un garde de Daguefillante s'approchait, la conversation s'éteignit. Le soldat s'inclina profondément devant le Roi des Chevaliers.

\- Dame Artoria, un homme vient d'arriver. Il dit avoir un message important pour vous.

\- Je vous suis.

Rin eut un sourire tors, imaginant bien quel' approbation immédiate d'Artoria devait sans doute lui offrir une excuse pour ne pas continuer la conversation. Comme la version féminine du roi Arthur s'éloignait, la magus se tourna vers Gawain.

\- Alors, comme ça, l'innocent Percival a embrasé deux fois votre roi.

\- Oui, damoiselle Tohsaka.

\- Oh...

Elle eut un sourire maléfique.

\- Et vous pensez vraiment que cela ne soit qu'incompréhension ou...

Le chevalier se raidit.

\- Damoiselle, je ne spéculerais pas plus avant.

\- Pas amusant...

Rin se reprit rapidement.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, tout le monde sait ici qu'Artoria est une jeune fille... à tout point de vue charmante, titrée, sans fiancé, et supposément héritière de l'ancien royaume des Crevassais. Ajoutons à cela qu'elle est en train de devenir une sorte de héros en Bordeciel comme en Haute-Roche. J'ai déjà eu l'occasion de voir que les jeunes damoiseaux, et même le prince Damian d'Abondance essayaient de la séduire.

\- En cela comme en toute autre chose, c'est à mon roi de décider.

\- Certes... sauf qu'elle avait aussi décidé de ne pas se mêler des guerres féodales de Haute-Roche et pourtant elle se trouve ici. On peut la contraindre en faisant appel à son sens du devoir. Les nobles ne tournent pas autour d'Artoria comme les abeilles attirées par un pot de miel sans des raisons qui ont peu à voir avec son joli minois. Il faut faire quelque chose... et lui trouver un gentil fiancé sera la meilleure protection contre ce genre de prédateurs affamés de dots.

Gawain grimaça. Après tout Artoria s'était fait passer pour un homme et avait même épousée Gunivere dans sa précédente vie, difficile de contredire Tohsaka lorsqu'elle parlait du sens du sacrifice de son roi.

\- Alors, vous allez m'aider, sire Gawain ? Dans l'intérêt de votre roi ? Vous la connaissez depuis plus longtemps que moi.

On ne pourrait pas dire que le Chevalier du Soleil soit enthousiaste mais, au moins, il acceptait la logique de Tohsaka.

\- Soit, si c'est dans l'intérêt de mon roi.

\- Alors, quel serait le genre d'homme qui lui plairait ?

Mal à l'aise, Gawain s'efforça de se mettre à la place d'un roi qu'il avait toujours pris pour un membre de son sexe.

\- J'ai... j'ai remarqué que mon roi semblait plus intéressée par les jeunes guerriers sachant déjà se battre mais ayant encore beaucoup à apprendre, courageux, voire trop pour leur propre bien. En même temps, je pense qu'un chevalier ordinaire ne pourrait prendre une place dans le cœur de mon roi. Il faudrait qu'il ait un talent exceptionnel, quelque chose qui fasse espérer qu'il devienne un jour digne de la Table Ronde.

Rin approuva.

\- Il faudrait aussi qu'il soit joli garçon, gentil, attentionné. Aucune femme n'est immunisée aux attentions d'un beau garçon. Et il faut qu'il soit chevaleresque. Le genre à prendre sa défense même si elle est plus forte que lui. Artoria m'a raconté une fois, qu'à part les livres sur l'organisation des armées, elle n'avait jamais lu que des romans de chevalerie. Je crois qu'elle s'identifiait plutôt aux preux secourant les dames en détresse. Cependant, je suis certaine que cela ferait battre son cœur si elle se trouvait pour une fois dans la situation inverse.

Visiblement, Lancelot avait lui aussi des idées sur la question. Tout en rugissant, il mima le fait de manger.

\- Ah, c'est vrai, Artoria a un appétit d'ogre... un bon cuisinier ?

Nouvelle vocifération affirmative du chevalier noir. Rin se frotta le menton d'un geste pensif :

\- Un jeune chevalier, doté d'un don rare, gentil et attentionné qui soit un excellent cuisinier... on cherche vraiment la perle rare là...

Elle eut un de ses sourires maléfiques brevetés.

\- Si on le trouve, Artoria aura une rivale...

Comme les deux chevaliers la regardaient d'un air étonné, elle ouvrit de grands yeux :

\- Hé ? Vous croyez que je serais assez bête pour laisser filer l'homme parfait ? !

* * *

Dans un autre monde, loin de là dans l'espace et le temps, un adolescent aux cheveux roux et aux yeux d'ambre se réveilla en sursaut. Shirou Emiya venait de faire un cauchemar... Il avait rêvé qu'il était une petite souris que se disputaient une chatte et une lionne... Bizarrement, le premier félin avait le pelage noir et les yeux de saphir, tandis que le second avait une toison d'or et des yeux d'émeraude. Il frissonna.

Peut-être qu'il devrait arrêter de s'endormir dans l'appentis en expérimentant le _Tracing_...

* * *

Artoria Pendragon suivit le soldat. Pendant la discussion avec Rin et Gawain, la nuit était tombée et le garde de Daguefillante la guida jusqu'aux portes du campement en brandissant une torche résineuse. La clarté crachotante du luminaire découpait un cercle dans l'obscurité grandissante. À part une vague lueur rouge à l'ouest, le soleil avait complètement disparu.

Le Roi des Chevaliers jeta un regard neutre sur les soldats qui veillaient sur la palissade avant de s'arrêter sur une silhouette enveloppée dans une cape noire. Son cœur rata alors un battement... même dans l'obscurité, la silhouette lui paraissait étrangement familière :

\- A... Agravain ?

Repoussant son capuchon à deux mains, l'homme grand et mince mit un genou à terre, avant de tourner un visage maigre et triangulaire vers le roi des chevaliers. Ses cheveux, coiffés en arrière, étaient à peine plus clairs que l'armure de plate noire qu'il portait.

\- Mon roi.

Sire Agravain, le frère de Gawain était l'un des neveux du roi Arthur. Fils de la fée Morgane, il avait toujours détesté sa mère. Bien que placé par cette dernière à la cour de Camelot, il avait servi avec diligence le monarque de Bretagne.

Artoria se reprit.

\- Sire Agravain, comment êtes-vous arrivé ici ?

\- De la même manière que mon frère et Lancelot, Votre Majesté. Un certain Zelretch m'a conduis à vous. Je vous informerais de tout cela plus en détail quand j'en aurais le temps. Sachez, qu'à part moi, d'autres de vos fidèles chevaliers ont fait le voyage. Nous avons également rencontrés plusieurs de vos amis, dont votre frère de lait et votre estimé professeur.

Artoria écarquilla les yeux. _Plusieurs de ses chevaliers et... Kay... estimé professeur ? Merlin !_ Elle se retint de prononcer des noms à voix haute comme le regard d'Agravain dérivait "accidentellement" vers un des gardes qui écoutait la conversation. Elle comprenait la prudence du chevalier. En Bretagne, il s'était fait une réputation d'orgueil et de cruauté... en commandant ce que l'on ne pouvait qu'appeler le service de renseignement de Camelot. Il y avait d'ailleurs excellé. Ne le surnommait-on pas " Le chevalier qui gagne sans jamais voir couler son sang" ?

S'étant ressaisie, Artoria regarda son vieil ami avec inquiétude. Elle le connaissait assez pour s'apercevoir de sa nervosité.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

Il approuva d'un signe de tête qu'elle ait comprit si vite.

\- Il faut que vous regagniez Daguefilante pour rencontrer l'ambassadeur impérial. Immédiatement ! Partez sans attendre demain, avec Tohsaka, Gawain, et Lancelot. Donnez l'ordre aux soldats de Guéfort de rentrez chez eux aux premières lueurs de l'aube et de ne pas quitter la baronnie jusqu'à ce que vous leur donniez un ordre contraire. Vous rappelez-vous mes derniers mots lors de notre précédente rencontre ?

Un voile de chagrin passa dans les yeux d'Artoria. La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus... Agravain était mort dans ses bras après la crise de folie de Lancelot, alors qu'il tentait de délivrer Guenivere. Pendant des années, lorsqu'on demandait à ce chevalier, qui excellait dans l'art de la torture et de l'assassinat, pourquoi il soutenait le roi Arthur, il avait répondu : " Je sers le royaume de Bretagne, et Arthur est le meilleur roi possible". Toutefois, dans son ultime souffle, il avait littéralement inversé la sentence. Il n'avait jamais servi le roi pour le royaume, ce dernier n'était pour lui qu'un moyen de se dévouer à la personne du roi.

\- Oui, je n'ai jamais oublié.

Agravain se releva.

\- Mon roi, faites-moi confiance comme vous l'avez toujours fait et regagnez Daguefilante. Jusqu'à notre prochaine rencontre, gardez vous bien. Et portez mon salut fraternel à Gawain.

\- Je n'y manquerais pas, sire Agravain.

Le chevalier recula de quelques pas et disparut parmi les ombres... son élément naturel.

\- Même si vous ne me voyez pas, je ne suis jamais loin. Nous nous reverrons bientôt. Jusque là, adieu.

Cet individu cruel et terrifiant portait de nombreux surnoms peu flatteurs... pourtant un d'entre eux se démarquait dans cette liste: " Sire Agravain le fidèle". Galahad - qui pourtant le détestait- avait dit un jour : " Tant que cet homme est à proximité, le roi ne risque rien". Quelle ironie, Agravain qui détestait tout le monde, en particulier les femmes, ne pouvait supporter l'idée d'être détesté par Arthur... qui était en fait une femme.

* * *

La rencontre entre Artoria Pendragon et sire Agravain avait eu d'autres témoins que de simples gardes. Le roi Harold se tourna vers le roi Mordastyr de Farrun.

\- Je me demande qui est vraiment dame Artoria. Rien n'a de sens... Il y a trois mois, personne n'avait entendu son nom. Depuis, elle ne cesse de démontrer des talents que peu d'hommes ont à l'âge adulte, alors même qu'elle ne doit pas avoir plus de quinze ans. Aujourd'hui encore, dame Artoria a assumé le commandement de la cavalerie comme si elle était un capitaine blanchi sous le harnois. Si encore, il n'y avait qu'elle... Un génie, élevé depuis la petite enfance, en secret, pour être le parangon de la chevalerie... mais... Sire Gawain, le Chevalier du Soleil, le mystérieux sire Lancelot du Lac, le Chevalier Noir maudit... et à présent ce sire Agravain. Ses compagnons sont tout aussi extraordinaires qu'elle... Sauf que personne n'a jamais entendu parler d'eux avant ces dernières semaines.

Mordastyr caressa le bouc de poils poivre-et -sel qui ornait son menton.

\- Vous noterez que la présence d'Agravin et de ses autres compagnons semble avoir surpris dame Artoria. S'ils sont tous arrivés récemment, amenés par ce "Zelretch", ils devaient résider jusque là dans un pays lointain. Au passage, cela explique que l'on n'ait jamais entendu parler d'eux.

\- Et vous avez noté le titre que ses compagnons donnent à dame Artoria ?

\- Oui, ils l'appellent "mon roi".

\- L'arrivée de dame Artoria en Haute-Roche, fut précédée d'une rumeur. Artoria Pendragon serait venue en Bordeciel pour chercher l'Épée de la Sélection qui sacrait les rois de la Crevasse. Mais pas pour revendiquer ce royaume oublié... Non, elle aurait voulu prouver qu'elle avait les capacités pour revendiquer un autre trône. Que feriez-vous s'il s'agissait du vôtre, Mordastyr de Farrun ?

Le monarque de la cité-état eut un pâle sourire.

\- Je lui donnerais immédiatement la couronne...

Devant l'air choqué du roi Harold, il haussa les épaules.

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous surpris ? L'Enfant de dragon est certainement un souverain plus capable que je ne le suis. De plus... après ce qui s'est passé ces derniers jours, la moitié de mon armée la rallierait sans coup férir si elle réclamait mon trône. S'opposer à elle ne conduirait qu'à des morts inutiles... Je suis tout à fait conscient de ne pouvoir espérer l'emporter contre Dame Artoria.

Les deux souverains se tournèrent vers le quatuor qui franchissait les portes. Lancelot était à pied car aucun cheval ne voulait le porter, mais Artoria, Rin et Gawain chevauchaient leurs propres montures. Le Roi des Chevaliers s'arrêta devant eux.

\- Je vous prie d'excuser mon départ soudain, mais des affaires qui ne sauraient attendre m'appellent à Daguefilante. Je suppose que nous nous reverrons là-bas, Votre Majesté.

Harold salua.

\- Que les dieux vous gardent, dame Artoria. Nous ne nous attarderons pas à Farrun. L'armée vous suivra d'ici peu, une fois le butin réparti et les hommes reposés. Je veillerais à ce que vos exploits et ceux de vos compagnons soient dignement récompensés.

\- Si vous parlez de ma part du butin, je préférerais qu'elle soit distribuée aux pauvres gens qui ont tout perdu.

Sire Gawain approuva du chef.

\- Un chevalier ne saurait tirer bénéfice du fruit des rapines de pillards.

Sire Lancelot ne dit rien de compréhensible, mais il n'avait jamais montré de goût pour les biens matériels. Quant à Rin, elle grimaça, murmurant quelque chose d'inintelligible, avant de rougir :

\- Si j'accepte quelque chose maintenant, j'aurais l'air d'être la méchante de l'histoire...

Après un court échange de politesses, les trois chevaliers et la magus partirent dans la nuit. Le roi Harold soupira.

\- Et en plus, ils sont parfaitement désintéressés...

* * *

-Soufflegivre, 13e jour, 4E 201-

Rufinus Servius fut on ne peut plus surpris de voir débarquer le quatuor à l'ambassade impériale. Toutefois, il les accueillit à bras ouvert.

\- Le duc Guillaume vient de débarquer à Daenia, il a profité de son absence à Daguefilante pour lancer son attaque. Le duc sera content de connaître les effectifs de l'armée d'Harold ainsi que le comportement de son armée à la bataille de la Derwen.

Alors voilà ce qu'avait découvert Agravain...

Artoria acquiesça.

\- Nous avons fait route en toute hâte. Nous sommes épuisés et affamés.

Si les chevaliers faisaient encore bonne figure, ce n'était pas le cas de Rin qui portait des poches noires sous les yeux et n'arrêtait pas de bailler. Elle n'était pas non plus de bonne humeur et le fit savoir :

\- Nous n'avons pas dormi quatre heures en deux jours. Le reste du temps nous avons couru ou combattu.

Servius eut un petit rire gêné.

\- Oui, bien sûr, vous pourrez vous reposer une fois que vous m'aurez fait votre rapport. Tenez, je vous invite pour le déjeuner...

Derrière l'épaule d'Artoria, Rin croisa ses bras en X, secouant la tête. L'ambassadeur fronça les sourcils sans comprendre l'avertissement et continua :

\- ... dans le meilleur restaurant de la ville.

\- J'accepte avec plaisir, répondit le Roi des Chevaliers.

* * *

\- Quelques temps plus tard-

Artoria s'essuya les lèvres avec une serviette de table. Elle avait l'air parfaitement content. Autour d'elle, s'amoncelait des assiettes, des bols et des ramequins. La salle à manger du restaurant baignait dans un silence stupéfait. Les clients la regardaient avec un air parfaitement incrédule. Comment une si petite femme pouvait manger autant ? Quant à Rufinus Servius, une vie entière à servir l'empereur dans le service diplomatique l'empêchait de se mettre à pleurer en criant : " Mes vacances à la Cité Impérial ! L'argent que je mettais de côté pour m'acheter une maison ! Les études de mon fils !" En effet, le pauvre homme était en train de signer une reconnaissance de dette s'élevant à plusieurs milliers de septims. Le prix de la "modeste collation" du Roi des Chevaliers.


	36. Chapter 36 La bataille de Lileyn

-Soufflegivre, 14e jour, 4E 201-

Escortés par des chevaliers de Ménévie appartenant à l'ordre de la Rose, Artoria, Rin, Lancelot et Gawain entrèrent dans le camp du duc Guillaume par l'une des grandes portes. Alors qu'une pluie fine tombait sur ce qui se révélait être un véritable champ de boue piétiné par des milliers de pieds, ils découvraient les alignements de tentes et les corrals où l'on parquait les chevaux qui se trouvaient enclos dans la palissade. Maréchaux-ferrants et forgerons frappaient l'enclume dans un jaillissement d'étincelles, fabriquant et entretenant les équipements de la cohue humaine qui se pressait dans les travées boueuses.

Les appels et les rires grossiers de cette soldatesque se mêlaient aux invites des prostitués qui appelaient le badaud depuis les portes du cantonnement. L'odorat était offusqué par l'odeur des latrines à ciel ouvert, des corps mal lavés mêlé à celui des cottes de maille huilées, ainsi que des multiples feux de camps. Tout cela constituait l'ambiance particulière d'une armée en campagne.

On voyait surtout des fantassins portant gambisons, barbutes ou salades, armés de hallebardes ou d'un mélange d'armes à une main ainsi que de grands écus. Les arbalétriers étaient presque aussi nombreux, ils portaient des jaques de tissu et des casques plats. Les coustilliers et les archers montés formaient le gros de la cavalerie. Mais, autour des pavillons de soie des grands seigneurs, véritables palais de toile de plusieurs pièces, claquaient les gonfanons de plusieurs ordres de chevalerie. De nombreux preux venus du royaume de Ménévie, ainsi que des duchés de Vérandia et de Boralis, devaient constituaient une puissante cavalerie lourde.

On pouvait dire que le duc Guillaume voyait les choses en grand. L'armée qu'il avait réunie surpassait celle qu'Harold Ailedieu avait commandée face à Harald.

Les nouveaux venus mirent pied à terre devant la bannière de Boralis. Le duc Guillaume les y accueillit en personne, serrant fraternellement Artoria dans ses bras. Cette dernière répondit à l'accolade, mais Rin étouffa un sourire. La petite femme chevalier n'aimait guère ce genre de familiarité.

En tout cas, les grands seigneurs présents ne les auraient pas reçus en plus grande pompe s'ils étaient arrivés à la tête d'un ost nombreux. Pourtant, ils n'étaient que quatre... mais leurs réputations équivalaient à un puissant renfort.

Le roi de Bretagne désigna l'homme en armure argentée, à ses côtés :

\- Permettez-moi d'abord de vous présenter sire Gawain, le Chevalier du Soleil, portant Aubéclat, l'épée du prince daedra Mérida.

Le jeune homme blond, s'inclina avec élégance la main sur le cœur.

\- Ma lame est au service de dame Artoria Pendragon, elle tranche ses ennemis et le feu de mon âme brûle comme le soleil.

Il faisait un contraste frappant avec l'individu qu'Artoria désigna ensuite. Celui-ci portait des plates noires :

\- Sire Lancelot du Lac est un chevalier affligé d'une terrible malédiction. Il a obtenu une force irrésistible au détriment de sa raison.

Le monstrueux chevalier en armure d'ébène se tordit grotesquement, tandis que des craquelures pulsant d'une clarté carmine se formèrent sur sa poitrine et ses bras. Il se mit alors à crier à pleins poumons :

\- RRRRRrrr... rrrRRRrrr !

Artoria termina par l'Asiatique à couettes debout derrière elle :

\- Damoiselle Tohsaka est mage, c'est également ma conseillère.

Rin fit une révérence un peu forcée.

\- C'est une joie de vous revoir, monseigneur.

Après que le duc leur eut présenté, à son tour, ses capitaines et ses conseillers, on les fit entrer dans une grande tente occupée par une table autour de laquelle pouvait se rassembler une dizaine de personnes. Plusieurs cartes et de nombreux papiers y étaient étalés au milieu d'encriers garnis de plumes, de sceaux, de bougies et de cachets de cire.

\- Alors - demanda Guillaume- parlez-moi de la bataille de la Derwen.

Artoria dessina le champ de bataille sur une feuille avant d'en décrire son déroulement. Plusieurs questions l'interrompirent, elle y répondit rapidement et clairement avant de conclure son récit.

\- Dame Artoria, de combien de soldats dispose encore Harold ?

\- Je dirais trois mille hommes capables de se battre.

Un des officiers du duc frappa la table du plat de sa main.

\- Nous devons couper la route d'Harold et l'affronter au plus tôt, nous avons un avantage numérique de trois contre un.

Artoria se retourna vers Guillaume.

\- Sire Eustache néglige un facteur important. Admettons que nous écrasions l'ost du roi Harold, cela ne vous donnera pas Daénia. Cinq mille hommes défendent la ville. S'il nous faut la prendre d'assaut, nous aurons besoin d'un net avantage numérique. Quels sont vos effectifs, monseigneur ?

Le duc se renfrogna.

\- Notre avons dix mille hommes, dont trois mille cavaliers.

\- Trop peu pour tenter un siège, releva le roi Uther de Ménévie.

Le monarque ressemblait à une statue. Ses cheveux recouvraient ses épaules tandis que sa barbe grise, encore mêlés de fils noirs, descendait sur sa poitrine. Ses mains calleuses d'épéiste portaient des bagues précieuses à chaque doigt. Il se tourna vers Artoria.

\- Baron, vous pensez que les habitants de Daguefilante refuseront de nous ouvrir même si nous défaisons Harold ?

\- Oui, Votre Majesté. Le roi Harold a été mis sur le trône par un parti qui domine Daénia. Le vaincre ne suffira pas. Seule une défaite militaire décisive pourrait les contraindre à capituler.

Le duc Guillaume semblait perplexe.

\- Que proposez-vous alors, dame Artoria ?

\- Laissons le roi Harold rejoindre Daguefilante sans chercher à l'intercepter.

Négligeant la réaction effarée des seigneurs, Artoria se tourna vers le duc de Boralis, l'homme qu'elle devait réellement convaincre.

\- Monseigneur, vous avez des rapports sur l'avance de l'ost du roi ? Laissez-moi deviner, il marche aussi vite qu'il le peut, poussant son armée épuisée à avancer sans tenir compte de leur fatigue ?

Guillaume sembla étonné.

\- Oui...

\- Monseigneur, Harold désire arriver au plus tôt pour vous empêcher de mener une campagne militaire dévastatrice en brûlant les fermes et les villages. S'il rejoint Daguefilante, il réunira toute son armée et tentera une sortie plutôt que risquer un siège.

Le roi Uther se caressa la barbe en dodelinant la tête.

\- Pourquoi tout risquer en un seul affrontement ? Il a l'avantage du terrain. Il lui suffirait de refuser la bataille pour que nous soyons contraints à la retraite.

Il jeta un regard accusateur en direction du duc, la voix chargée d'une touche d'acrimonie. Pas difficile de comprendre que le souverain de Ménévie venait de ressortir un argument venu d'une précédente discussion stratégique où il n'avait pas eu gain de cause.

Devançant une éventuelle réponse du duc Guillaume, Artoria répliqua :

\- Le roi Harold est un homme bon et plein de miséricorde. De grandes qualités humaines mais des défauts pour un dirigeant.

\- Comment cela ?

\- Harold prend trop à cœur la vie de son peuple, Votre Majesté.

\- Oh, je vois... Il veut nous défaire au plus vite pour réduire les pertes humaines.

\- Exactement.

Le duc Guillaume parut songeur.

\- Donc nous nous retrouverions à livrer bataille en rase campagne, contre l'ost d'Harold. Il rassemblera au mieux huit mille hommes, contre nos dix mille hommes. Cela promet un affrontement équilibré.

Artoria hocha la tête.

\- Songez, que parmi eux, trois mille hommes n'ont pas eu un jour de trêve en une semaine. Ils ont beaucoup marché, à une cadence infernale, et déjà livré une difficile bataille. Près de la moitié des effectifs d'Harold doit être épuisée.

\- Je pense que le plan de dame Artoria doit être tenté, il nous évitera une longue campagne et beaucoup de victimes innocentes.

Plusieurs voix approuvèrent.

\- Très bien, faisons comme cela.

Le roi des Chevaliers regarda ses gantelets sur la table... La jeune femme avait du mal à réaliser ce qu'elle venait de faire. Son serment de chevalerie la poussait à placer son obéissance envers l'empereur de Cyrodiil au-dessus de ses devoirs envers le roi de Haute-Roche, parce que le premier se trouvait à un plus haut rang de l'ordre féodal... Néanmoins, cela ne changerait rien au fait qu'elle venait de trahir la confiance d'Harold... un homme bon qui voyait en elle une amie.

La nuit était venue, mais les discussions tactiques et stratégiques continuaient. À la surprise générale, Rin Tohsaka demanda la parole :

\- Je viens d'un pays lointain et depuis mon arrivée en Tamriel, j'ai eu à plusieurs reprises l'occasion de voir vos arbalétriers à l'œuvre. Vous les utiliser très mal. Il y a quatre siècles de cela, un seigneur de la guerre appelé Oda Nobunaga surnommé "Maou", le Roi-Démon, utilisa des armes assez proches de vos arbalètes pour briser la plus puissante cavalerie qui existait dans mon pays, à l'époque.

Prenant une feuille de papier vierge, elle traça trois lignes parallèles chacune désignée par une lettre - de la première, à la dernière - A, B et C.

\- Voici la tactique dite des " Trois lignes du Roi-Démon". Les tireurs sont disposés sur trois lignes. La ligne A tire la première et se retire derrière la ligne C pour recharger. La ligne B tire à son tour avant de se retirer derrière la ligne A pour recharger. La ligne C tire en dernier et se retire derrière la ligne B. La ligne A ayant achevé de recharger peut à ce moment tirer à nouveau et, donc, l'on peut répéter la manœuvre. Le but des trois lignes est double. D'abord, soumettre l'adversaire à une succession de salves dévastatrice, tout en l'obligeant à s'épuiser en poursuivant les arbalétriers qui reculent constamment pour éviter de se retrouver au contact.

Le duc Guillaume regarda la succession de schémas montrant l'évolution des lignes de bataille avant d'acquiescer.

\- Simple et efficace... Je vous charge d'apprendre cette nouvelle tactique aux arbalétriers, damoiselle Tohsaka.

Quant à Artoria, on lui offrit le commandement d'un escadron de chevaliers de la première ligne avant de lui recommander de se reposer. La journée de demain serait longue.

* * *

-Soufflegivre, 15e jour, 4E 201-

Il était tôt le matin. Le soleil brillait faiblement dans un ciel traversé de grands nuages gris. Ses rayons, encore rouge, dessinaient un paysage compartimenté : Des champs entourés de haies, des bosquets d'arbres dépouillés par l'hiver, plusieurs ruisseaux et surtout une grande colline dominée par les bras chargés de toiles du moulin de Lileyn.

Artoria leva une main tout en tirant sur les rênes de son cheval. Le détachement de chevaliers s'immobilisa derrière sa bannière d'argent au lion d'azur.

L'ost de d'Harold était arrivé dans la nuit et des renforts convergeaient vers sa position... autour de la minoterie. La gorge d'Artoria se serra. Le site ressemblait beaucoup à celui de Camlann. Elle ne savait que trop bien ce qu'il en coûtait d'attaquer un adversaire ainsi retranché en hauteur.

Un groupe de fantassins venait de quitter la route pour se presser vers la colline. Il s'agissait de simples paysans hâtivement transformés en une milice pauvrement entraînée, uniquement armée d'instruments agraires.

Artoria prit un air déterminé. Paysans ou pas, elle ne pouvait laisser passer une occasion d'affaiblir l'ennemi avant le début de la bataille...

Elle dégaina Caliburn avant de se retourner vers ses cavaliers. Avec ses cheveux blonds et sa cape bleue animés par le vent vif, son armure et son épée illuminée par l'éclat de l'aube, elle était tout simplement superbe, belle comme un rêve, mortelle comme l'acier.

\- Messieurs, voilà pour nous l'occasion d'une facile victoire. Elle n'offre aucune gloire. Voyez-là comme un échauffement pour la bataille à venir et une occasion d'affaiblir l'ennemi. Chevaliers, sur une ligne !

Les cavaliers en armure de plates et heaumes armets se déployèrent derrière elle, plumets au vent.

\- Au trot !

Les chevaux caparaçonnés commencèrent à s'approcher des paysans qui les remarquèrent enfin... et se mirent aussitôt à courir vers les positions du roi.

\- Abaissez les lances !

Le soleil du matin brilla sur les pointes d'acier.

\- Chargez !

Les paysans étaient largement deux fois plus nombreux que les chevaliers qui les attaquaient mais ils n'avaient pas d'armure et ne semblaient avoir que des faux redressés, des fourches et des cognées de bûcherons. Le choc ne fut guère violent. Les lances enfoncèrent les rangs des miliciens qui s'étaient retournés pour combattre.

Le temps qu'Artoria élimine deux adversaires, l'escarmouche s'achevait. Une partie des adversaires gisait au sol, le reste se dispersait dans toutes les directions, jetant leurs armes pour courir plus vite. Le Roi des Chevaliers garda son habituel visage stoïque, mais un goût de fer avait envahi sa bouche... Encore un massacre...

\- Mon roi, appela Gawain.

L'appel du fidèle chevalier tira le souverain de Bretagne de ses amères reproches. Aussi brève qu'ait été l'escarmouche, elle avait attirée l'attention de plusieurs troupes qui convergeaient à présent vers eux.

\- Retraite !

Artoria fit décrite un cercle à son épée, incitant les chevaliers à se rassembler autour d'elle. Puis elle fit partir sa monture au galop.

\- Retournons au camp pour avertir le duc Guillaume.

* * *

Lorsqu'Artoria et ses hommes rejoignirent l'ost coalisé, il se trouvait déjà en marche. D'autres éclaireurs avaient déjà rejoint Guillaume de Boralis. Ce dernier n'avait pas perdu de temps. Il lui fallait livrer bataille au plus tôt, avant qu'Harold ne reçoive de nouveaux renforts.

Le blond chevalier vint lui faire son rapport en personne, estimant l'armée du roi de Daénia à moins de huit mille hommes, dont un tiers seulement était aguerri.

Guillaume Dorel acquiesça.

\- Restez près de moi, dame Artoria, et faites-moi profiter de votre expérience.

* * *

L'armée féodale achevait de se masser au pied de la colline. Le contingent de Boralis occupait le centre de la ligne, sous le commandement direct de Guillaume. Sur l'aile droite, on voyait les étendards de Vérandis, guère plus que des mercenaires attachés à prix d'or à l'ost ducal. Ils se trouvaient sous les ordres d'Eustache Dorel, le propre frère du duc. L'aile gauche regroupait les troupes de Ménévie, dirigées par le roi Uther.

Au sommet, autour du moulin de Lileyn, l'armée de Daénia se retrouvait répartie sur deux lignes. Devant, les troupes professionnelles formaient un impénétrable mur de boucliers alternant avec des forêts d'hallebardes. Les miliciens s'abritaient derrière ce rempart humain.

Le premier mouvement de la bataille fut l'avancée des archers et des arbalétriers de l'armée coalisée. Arrivée à bonne portée, ils décochèrent des volées de traits qui se plantèrent dans les écus de la première ligne ou ricochèrent sur les hampes des hastes. Il y eut bien des soldats qui tombèrent dans la ligne des défenseurs, mais ces brèches furent immédiatement colmatées.

Devant le peu d'effet de l'attaque, le duc Guillaume fit retraiter les tireurs, qui faisaient justement face à la riposte des arbalétriers du roi Harold, pour envoyer l'infanterie à l'assaut.

Montés sous une pluie de projectiles, ces vétérans - hommes d'armes féodaux et mercenaires- réussirent à rester en formation et attaquer le mur ennemi en plusieurs points. Malheureusement, les défenseurs résistèrent opiniâtrement à l'assaut, empilant les corps devant leurs lignes et refermant toute déchirure que les assaillants parvenaient à ouvrir.

Refoulés et démoralisés, les fantassins reculèrent à leur tour. Abandonnant derrière eux les morts et les mourants qui jonchaient les pentes.

Les olifants et les trompètes appelèrent alors les cavaliers à l'assaut. Artoria serra contre elle sa lance d'arçon et mit sa monture au trot. Autour d'elle, des escadrons de chevaliers, coustilliers et archers montés avançaient vers la colline.

Les sagittaires formèrent plusieurs cercles cantabriques devant les lignes ennemies, décochant des traits et retraitant pour fuir la riposte. Une agaçante tactique de harcèlement détestée de tous ceux qui en faisaient les frais.

Les autres cavaliers ne pouvaient pas vraiment charger, à cause de la pente. Néanmoins, ils se jetèrent courageusement sur le rempart d'hastes et de boucliers. S'éleva alors dans l'air, un fracas de cris, de hennissements, de heurts divers, de bruits de sabots et d'armes brisées.

Artoria se trouva face à un hallebardier. Sa lance rompue, elle dégaina rapidement l'Épée Dorée des Victorieux. Parant une attaque, le Roi des Chevaliers riposta instinctivement, passant sous la garde du défenseur avant de l'envoyer bouler au sol dans une mare de sang.

Tournant la tête autour d'elle, surprise de ne recevoir aucune assistance, la jeune adolescente s'aperçut que la chevalerie alliée était en pleine déroute, peu d'hommes combattaient encore à ses côtés.

\- Retraite !

Il ne servait à rien de continuer à combattre dans de telles conditions. Mieux valait regrouper les troupes à l'écart, le temps qu'elles se ressaisissent, plutôt que de risquer de les voir déserter.

* * *

Le duc Guillaume surgit à la tête de ses gardes du corps pour appeler les troupes débandées à se reformer autour de lui. Arrêtant sa monture à proximité du chef de l'armée, Artoria se retourna pour constater que les chevaliers du Dragon mettaient à profit leur débâcle pour se lancer dans une contre-attaque.

Guillaume Dorel prit lui-même la tête de ses preux pour les arrêter. Suivant le mouvement, Artoria Pendragon participa à la charge.

Le heurt des deux cavaleries fut extrêmement violent. Des chevaliers furent empalés sur des lances, des chevaux s'effondrèrent, projetant leurs cavaliers à terre pour y être piétinés.

D'un mouvement de Caliburn, Artoria brisa deux lances d'arçons dirigées vers sa gorge. Les adversaires en armure de plates tirèrent leurs lames, avant que les trois montures ne commencent une danse de mort, au milieu du heurt de l'acier.

Les deux preux de l'Ordre du Dragon étaient compétents... mais moins qu'un _vrai_ dragon sous forme humaine. Après quelques parades de justesse et beaucoup de sueur, Artoria trouva une faille et... plongea Caliburn dans le défaut de l'armure d'un des chevaliers. Le survivant attaqua à coups redoublés. Hélas pour lui, sa tête sauta de ses épaules sur un revers de la lame sacrée.

Il y eut un concert de cri de joie.

Autour du roi de Bretagne, l'engagement venait de s'achever, les chevaliers de Boralis l'avaient remporté... il est vrai qu'ils avaient été en nette supériorité numérique.

Le duc Guillaume donna alors de la voix, rassemblant les survivants de sa chevalerie, tandis que les rescapés de l'attaque tournaient brides. Cette réorganisation, bien que nécessaire, profitait surtout à l'adversaire. Levant les yeux vers le sommet de la colline, Artoria vit les archers et les arbalétriers ennemis quitter les rangs des défenseurs pour ramasser les projectiles intacts plantés un peu partout.

* * *

Le duc Guillaume traversa les rangs des tireurs pour aller discuter avec leurs officiers et les mages de son armée. Autour d'eux, les hommes préparaient leurs arcs et leurs arbalètes tandis que des adolescents courraient depuis les chariots de ravitaillement pour leur fournir des munitions.

La courte trêve fut mise à profit dans les deux camps pour faire circuler des outres d'eau et des morceaux de pain. Levant les yeux vers le soleil, Artoria fut surprise de le découvrir au zénith.

La bataille durait depuis au moins quatre heures. Pourtant, il lui semblait que seulement quelques minutes s'étaient écoulées.

Le quatrième assaut de la journée commença par l'attaque des mages et des arbalétriers. Alors que les défenseurs levaient leurs boucliers pour se protéger, les fantassins se pressèrent de monter à l'assaut. Malheureusement, ils furent accueillis par les jeteurs de sort d'Harold. Les boules de feu et les tempêtes de glace qui dévalaient la pente provoquèrent un flottement parmi les assaillants. Les sentant prêts à se débander, Guillaume ordonna à la cavalerie de venir en soutien.

Artoria monta à l'assaut, accompagné de Lancelot. Le berserker avait arraché une hallebarde à un défenseur lors d'un précédent combat. Dépassant les chevaliers à la course, il bondit et retomba au milieu des soldats de Daénia, semant la mort de son arme craquelée de veines rouge sang.

Quant au Roi des Chevaliers, elle se redressa sur ses étriers et Cria :

\- **Fus**... **Ro**... **Da**...

Le Déferlement frappa un trio d'hallebardiers, les souleva de terre et les jeta au milieu de leurs camarades derrière eux, les faisant tous tomber comme des quilles. C'était exactement le genre de brèche que l'armée coalisée essayait de provoquer depuis le matin. Malheureusement, l'utilisation du _Thu'um_ effraya les chevaux. Le temps que leurs cavaliers les reprennent en main, les défenseurs s'étaient remis sur pied.

Pressant l'attaque, Artoria abattit un hallebardier mais, autour d'elle, chevaliers et fantassins tombaient l'un après l'autre. Même Lancelot du Lac, pressé de toute part, venait de sauter hors de la mêlée. Couverte par sire Gawain qui ferraillait sur sa droite, le roi de Bretagne fit volter sa monture.

Une fois encore, l'assaut s'achevait sur une défaite humiliante.

Regagnant la base de la colline, la jeune fille se dirigea vers l'étendard du duc Guillaume.

\- Monseigneur, nos pertes sont très lourdes et le moral est bas.

Relevant la visière de son heaume, le chef de l'armée se retourna vers elle.

\- J'entends bien, dame Artoria, mais que pouvons-nous faire ?

Face à la question directe, le Roi des Chevaliers hésita. Elle se souvenait de la carte de la région. La colline de Lileyn était élevée, permettant de voir tous les mouvements de troupe des coalisés. En plus, elle était flanquée à l'ouest par une forêt impénétrable et à l'est par un marais.

Impossible de contourner la position ennemie.

Faire retraite pour attendre des secours semblait la meilleure solution à court terme. Sauf que le roi Harold était sur son propre terrain ce qui lui garantissait un meilleur ravitaillement et plus de renforts. Tout nouvel affrontement se ferait avec un rapport de force encore plus défavorable que le combat de ce jour. Non, la bataille devait être remportée ou perdue aujourd'hui.

\- Je... je ne vois pas quoi faire. Néanmoins, il ne faut pas oublier que les troupes d'Harold sont moins fraîches que les nôtres. Plus la bataille dure, plus il y a de chance qu'elles flanchent.

Le duc de Boralis acquiesça.

\- Je suis bien de votre avis, baron. L'ennemi est moins discipliné. Peut-être pourrait-on le pousser à nous poursuivre si nous simulons une retraite pour le prendre au piège.

Artoria se tourna vers Gawain pour l'appeler.

\- Je pense que c'est une idée à tenter. Monseigneur, laissez-moi discuter cela avec mon lieutenant.

* * *

Pendant plusieurs heures, les attaques se succédèrent sur la colline de Lileyn. Après l'une de celle-ci, les chevaliers de l'Ordre du Dragon se lancèrent à la poursuite de l'escadron de cavalerie dirigée par Artoria.

Se retournant pour regarder ses poursuivants, elle fit signe au porteur de bannière.

\- Maintenant !

Le chevalier leva haut l'étendard orné du lion d'azur et lui fit décrire un cercle. Des cors de guerre et des trompettes répondirent à cet ordre visuel.

\- Demi-tour !

Les poursuivants eurent la surprise de voir les troupes commandées par le roi de Bretagne faire volte-face. De plus, le mouvement était simultané avec la charge d'un second escadron de cavalerie dirigé par sire Gawain. Le Chevalier du Soleil ne se contenta pas de leur couper la retraite, il les engagea de flanc alors même qu'ils affrontaient les preux entourant Artoria.

Les rangs des chevaliers du Dragon s'effritèrent sous le double assaut.

Soudain, Gawain et Artoria se retrouvèrent au cœur de la mêlée, face aux chefs adverses. La jeune fille aux cheveux d'or reconnut Gryf et Léobert, les deux frères du roi. Alors que le Chevalier du Soleil engageait Gryf, Artoria Pendragon se tourna vers son frère ainé.

\- Votre Altesse Royale, je vous prie instamment de bien vouloir vous constituer prisonnier, je ne désire point vous tuer.

Leobert éclata de rire, assurant sa prise sur son lourd espadon.

\- Il n'est pas dans ma nature d'avoir peur de la mort. Pendant la guerre contre le Elfes, j'ai traversé seul le désert d'Alik'r et je suis toujours là pour en parler. Artoria Pendragon, baron de Guéfort, réglons cela ici.

\- Qu'il en soit fait comme vous le désirez, prince Léobert.

Les deux adversaires éperonnèrent leurs chevaux pour se lancer l'un vers l'autre. Des étincelles volèrent lorsque les deux épées se rencontrèrent. Artoria était meilleure épéiste, manœuvrant son cheval par des mouvements des genoux, elle réussissait à rester à courte distance du colosse qui l'assaillait avec sa lourde épée, l'empêchant d'utiliser toute sa force et son allonge.

Pourtant, le prince Léobert était un cavalier accompli et malgré sa masse, il était nettement plus rapide que le Roi de Bretagne. Cette dernière peinait visiblement à conserver son avantage.

Ce fut pourtant elle qui obtint le premier sang.

Alors que le prince de Daénia se remettait en garde, Artoria se pencha brusquement sur le côté et frappa en visant le poignet de son adversaire. Profondément entaillé, Léobert sacra à la vue des flots rouges qui s'épanchaient. Conscient que la blessure l'affaiblissait rapidement, il pressa l'attaque.

Les coups recommencèrent à s'échanger rapidement faisant naître un véritable mur d'acier entre les deux adversaires. Artoria poussait son avantage, mais le prince de Daénia réussit à conserver son calme...

... et à frapper.

Un sillon écarlate naquit sur l'épaule du Roi des Chevaliers, avant que la lourde épée soit déviée par la bavière qui protégeait sa gorge. Consciente d'avoir esquivée de peu un coup mortel, elle rompit machinalement l'engagement, permettant à Léobert de reculer pour mettre enfin à profit son allonge supplémentaire.

Il abattit son arme de toute sa force. Uniquement pour voir Caliburn s'enflammer d'une lueur dorée et la briser en trois tronçons. Un instant plus tard, il éructa un flot de sang alors que la lame sacrée achevait sa course en fendant son l'épaulière, tranchant l'acier comme du beurre... ne s'immobilisant qu'arrivée dans son cœur.

Il eut encore la force de parler :

\- Quelle... honte... vaincu par une... petite... fille...

Artoria posa sa main sur sa poitrine.

\- Tous ceux qui m'ont jugé par la taille ont mordu la poussière. Ma puissance est celle d'un dragon.

Comme le prince Léobert glissait de sa selle pour tomber à terre, Artoria se retourna vers Gawain. Le Chevalier du Soleil affrontait encore Gryf Ailedieu, mais le deuxième prince de la couronne parait de plus en plus difficilement l'épée irradiant de lumière blanche que maniait son adversaire. Comme l'ancien membre de la Table Ronde utilisait sa technique de brise-garde, il vida ses étriers. Un des chevaliers de leur escorte mit pied à terre et se releva en secouant la tête.

\- Il s'est brisé la nuque en tombant.

Autour d'eux, les derniers chevaliers du Dragon fuyaient ou déposaient les armes. La cavalerie de Daénia avait été vaincue.

* * *

L'après-midi touchait à sa fin, le soleil atteignait à présent le sommet des collines. Encore quelques heures et il disparaîtrait derrière elles. Depuis le matin, plus de dix assauts avaient été conduits contre la colline de Lileyn. Pourtant, vu d'en bas, le mur de soldats semblait à peine égratigné.

Les Coalisés souffraient de l'épuisement et les défenseurs sans doute tout autant. Les projectiles commençaient à manquer. Quant au moral, il atteignait les plus bas niveaux parmi les assaillants. Les chevaliers murmuraient qu'ils allaient tous laisser la vie dans de coûteux assauts. Même le duc Guillaume avait perdu la confiance qu'il affichait à l'aube. Une nouvelle fois, il se tourna vers le roi de Bretagne pour lui demander un avis tactique.

Artoria Pendragon s'efforça de se souvenir des leçons sur l'art de la guerre que lui avait donné sire Ector, son père adoptif. Il y avait trois méthodes fondamentales pour livrer bataille : le choc, le mouvement et le feu. Depuis le matin, le duc avait recouru à l'assaut frontal et n'avait engrangé que des défaites. Contourner l'ennemi, elle y avait déjà pensé mais Harold avait choisi un site qui rendait cette manœuvre impossible. Restait...

\- Monsieur, faites tirer les archers en cloche pour que les flèches touchent les miliciens, sans boucliers ni armures, pressés derrière les soldats professionnels.

Le duc resta quelques instants à fixer les lignes ennemies avec une expression absente. Il se retourna avec un sourire.

\- Bien raisonné, dame Artoria. Nous allons tirer toutes les flèches qui nous restent puis nous lancerons un assaut général.

Ravi de l'idée suggérée, le duc s'en alla préparer l'attaque, laissant derrière lui une jeune femme inquiète du résultat.

* * *

Pendant que les arbalétriers et les mages des deux camps, échangeaient une nouvelle fois le feu et la mort, les archers se positionnèrent derrière les autres tireurs du duc. Pointant leurs arcs en oblique, ils visèrent un point largement au-dessus de la colline.

Les flèches partirent en sifflant, atteignant l'apex de leur trajectoire avant de retomber comme une pluie maudite. L'effet se révéla dévastateur. Sans armures pour se protéger, les miliciens touchés étaient soit tués sur le coup soit grièvement blessés. Le bloc compact des défenseurs se trouva en un instant morcelé, les brèches s'étendant à chaque nouvelle salve. La dernière flèche tirée, la défense ennemie se retrouva éparpillée, désorganisée... vulnérable.

Les cors de guerre et les trompettes de l'armée coalisée semblèrent sonner avec un regain de vivacité, tandis que cavaliers et fantassins s'ébranlaient dans un formidable grondement. Caliburn en main, le Roi des Chevaliers menait l'attaque des cavaliers.

Les nuages gris qui s'amoncelaient depuis le matin commencèrent à s'épancher en une fine bruine hivernale, glaciale et sans énergie.

Arrivée en haut de la colline, Artoria se trouva prise dans un grouillement de fantassins et de cavaliers poussant vers les lignes de Daénia. En face, les défenseurs se battaient comme des lions, refusant de céder du terrain. Le moment fatidique était arrivé. Celui qui déterminait non seulement la victoire dans cette bataille, mais aussi l'avenir de Haute-Roche.

D'un mouvement de son épée, le roi qui régné et qui régnera rassembla ses hommes, les dirigeant vers une brèche apparue dans le rempart humain. Il fallait pousser au cœur du dispositif ennemi pour que celui-ci s'effondre.

Artoria se retrouva aux cotés d'un noble de la cour du duc, un dénommé Weylin Giffard. Il commandait un autre escadron de cavalerie qui venait d'emporter une partie du mur de bouclier. L'arrivé de son renfort lui offrait l'occasion d'exploiter cette première victoire.

Deux paysans armés de faux attaquèrent la petite blonde. Sans doute ressemblait-elle à une cible facile pour ces miliciens sans éducation. Néanmoins, elle était le légendaire roi Arthur. Artoria n'avait rien à craindre d'aussi piètres adversaires. Le temps qu'elle se débarrasse d'eux, le reste des chevaliers s'étaient éparpillés à la poursuite de seigneurs de Daénia qui cherchaient à fuir le champ de bataille.

Exception faite de certaines troupes de première ligne qui continuaient imperturbablement le combat, le dernier ilot de résistance se concentrait autour de la bannière royale. Partout ailleurs, la déroute disloquait les troupes de Daénia.

Répugnant à affronter directement Harold, Artoria fit demi-tour. Seul sire Gawain la suivait encore. Les autres chevaliers semblaient surtout vouloir capturer un noble adverse pour en recevoir une grasse rançon. Quant à Lancelot, elle l'avait vu en train de se battre au milieu d'hommes d'arme ennemis, une épée dans chaque main.

De toute manière, où qu'elle tourne le regard la bataille tournait en leur faveur. Les chevaliers de Boralis enfoncèrent les rangs des gardes du corps du roi de Daénia. Écœurée, Artoria les vit le jeter à terre, s'acharnant jusqu'après sa mort pour le découper en morceau.

Alors qu'Artoria contemplait le corps démembré de celui qui avait été son ami, son adversaire, mais jamais son ennemi, le duc Guillaume s'immobilisa à ses côtés, ôtant son heaume.

\- Qui a fait cela ?

La voix du chef de l'armée avait le tranchant d'une lame.

\- Le seigneur Weylin Giffard.

Guillaume se mit à jurer. Se penchant sur sa selle, il regarda la dépouille d'Harold, comme s'adressant à elle.

\- Il paiera, j'en fais une affaire personnelle.

Artoria mit pied à terre, plantant Caliburn dans la terre meuble, avant de croiser ses mains sur son pommeau. Par une déchirure entre les nuages, le soleil jeta quelques rayons rouges sur un paysage de carnage : des corps amoncelés, des chevaux qui tournaient en rond sans cavalier et partout des armes plantées.

Une colline couverte d'épées, trempée d'écarlate, de boue et de mort.

Et, parmi les rares vivants, qui ramassant les armes, qui dépouillant un cadavre de son armure, une jeune fille aux cheveux d'or, aussi belle que le jour, la peau de porcelaine, portant une robe bleue et une armure d'argent. Son regard d'émeraude fixait l'horizon.

* * *

Artoria Pendragon avait l'impression de toujours revenir sur cette colline rouge où seul le vent l'accompagnait.

Le vent et une infinie tristesse que ne trahissait pas son attitude stoïque.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : je suis très content de ce que j'ai réussis à faire avec cette bataille. Avec le prochain épisode, nous allons connaître le dénouement de ce premier séjour d'Artoria en Haute-Roche. Contrairement à la première histoire, en Bordeciel, qui suit dévotement l'intrigue créée par Bethesda pour "Skyrim", il s'agissait d'une idée originale... bien que largement basée sur l'invasion de l'Angleterre en 1066. **

**N'hésitez pas à commenter et à critiquer. **


	37. Chapter 37 Fin de cycle

** mattguellec : Tout d'abord merci pour les compliments. **

**Je joue aux Elder Scrolls depuis la sortie de TES III : Morrowind. Pour la saga Fate, j'ai les jeux Fate/Stay Night, Fate/Extra, Fate/Extella, Fate/ Extella Link, et Fate/Unlimited Code et j'ai vu la plupart des dessins animés, lu la plus part des mangas. **

**Pour mes connaissances historiques, c'est disons... une histoire de famille. Un de mes ancêtres ayant été anobli pendant les guerres de Bourgogne (fin du Quinzième siècle), j'ai développé une passion pour l'époque. Je suis un givré qui peut identifier l'âge d'un château fort simplement en regardant les détails de construction (épaisseur et hauteur des murs, forme des tours, aspect du donjon et surtout la forme des archères). **

**Les armées des différentes factions : En fait, j'ai simulé la plupart des batailles grâce à un mod pour Medieval II Total War : The Elder Scroll: Total War. Je vous conseille ce mod pour reconstituer les batailles des différentes guerres "historiques" des TES ou pour inventer les vôtres. Medieval II est un jeu ancien, il ne coûte pas très cher. **

**L'espace et le temps dans Fate / The Last Dragonborn : Pourquoi j'ai jeté le réalisme aux orties en cette matière ? Il faut comprendre que, globalement, (à part la partie en Haute-Roche, bien sûr) mon histoire est le récit d'une partie de Skyrim, créée avec tous les mods inspirés de Fate Stay Night. Entre autre l'armure de Saber, ses épées, des compagnons (j'ai créé moi-même Rin Tohsaka, mais j'ai trouvé Lancelot et Gawain), les musiques de Fate Stay Night en Skyrim, celles de Fate Apocrypha dans Apocrypha (Dragonborn, la bibliothèque d'Hermaus Mora) etc...**

**Donc, j'ai joué quelques temps et comme je suis moi-même plutôt doué pour utiliser un mod de création de personnages en 3D, j'ai fait une Artoria Pendragon. Avec la coiffure de Saber trouvés sur un site, des yeux verts venus d'un autre, une skin, un modèle de corps, son armure, ses armes, le résultat était vraiment époustouflant de ressemblance... Je me suis beaucoup amusé à la faire puis à jouer avec elle... Jusqu'au jour où l'idée m'est venue de RACONTER ma partie sous la forme d'un crossover Fate/ TES V. Vous lisez le résultat. **

**Si cela peut vous rassurer, une fois l'intrigue principale de Skyrim achevée, l'histoire devrait ralentir.**

**Merci de me dire que je m'en sors bien avec Artoria. Heureusement d'ailleurs, c'est **_**juste**_** le personnage principal. Pour Rin "**_**tsundere**_** mod"... comment dire ? Dans les jeux et les animes, elle me fait beaucoup rire. Mais, à chaque fois que je m'essaie à faire ressortir ce côté de son caractère... je trouve moi-même les dialogues ridicules. C'est en partie parce qu'il n'y a pas Shirou. Une tsundere qui ne peut pas martyriser un petit copain trop gentil, ce n'est plus une tsundere... Ah et ne me demandez pas d'importer Shirou dans Skyrim... Il y a déjà trop de crossovers où on le voit apparaître. Mais j'ai prévu une romance... **

**Pour l'orthographe : je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuse. J'écris les chapitres en trois jours. Ce qui me laisse que peu de temps pour me relire... Et non, je ne peux pas prendre plus de temps pour écrire. Je ne vais pas raconter ma vie privée (sans intérêt) mais j'ai une raison de me presser. **

**Pour l'âme : dans Fate, on dit que le cœur centralise l'énergie magique des gens. C'est pour ça par exemple qu'Assassin of Black (Jack l'éventreur) dévore le cœur des mages. L'âme et l'od c'est la même chose. Enfin pas exactement, l'od désigne toutes les formes d'énergie magique. L'âme c'est plus compliqué... mais à moins que vous vouliez que je cite de larges passage de St Thomas d'Aquin, je pense que l'on peut rester à " le cœur centralise toutes les formes d'énergie magique, dont l'âme". **

**Pour ce qui est de conduire loin, dès le prochain épisode Artoria retournera en Bordeciel. Sinon, il est prévu qu'elle se rende en Cyrodiil, en Morrowind, à l'Enclume.**

**En tout cas, merci pour les commentaires. J'apprécie d'avoir des retours. Il est difficile de comprendre ses propres erreurs si personne ne vous les explique.**

* * *

-Soufflegivre, 16e jour, 4E 201-

La journée commença par l'oraison funèbre de ceux qui étaient tombés au cours de la bataille.

Le corps du Roi Harold, exposé dans un suaire masquant les blessures infligées la veille, occupait l'espace central. Ses deux frères, Léobert et Gryf reposaient à ses côtés. Si on rajoutait Torvic, tué lors de la bataille de la Derwen, les quatre membres masculins de la maison Ailedieu avaient trouvé la mort en moins d'une semaine.

Artoria Pendragon, à genoux devant l'homme qui avait été son ami, ne pouvait chasser de son cœur un pénible sentiment de culpabilité.

Ainsi disparaissait une noble famille qui avait un temps dominé Haute-Roche. Sa gloire était éteinte. Son nom disparaîtrait dans les pages jaunis des livres d'histoire. Ses terres seraient offertes en butin aux vainqueurs.

Quoi de plus implacable que le sens de l'histoire, abattant les uns pour élever les autres ?

Cependant, le duc Guillaume priait près d'une autre dépouille, son frère Eustache Dorel.

Il était tombé dans les derniers moments de la bataille, après la mort du roi Harold. Poursuivant des nobles de Daénia, Eustache aperçut soudain un groupe de fantassins. Ils venaient de reconstituer une ligne de défense et insultaient les chevaliers de Vérandia qu'il commandait. Enragé d'être la risée de simples manants, il lança ses hommes à l'attaque... sans réfléchir.

Or, il s'agissait d'un piège.

Des buissons dissimulaient un profond fossé juste devant les défenseurs. Les premiers cavaliers churent tout au fond, ceux qui vinrent après leurs tombèrent dessus, les écrasant et les étouffants. Les gardes du dragon de Daguefilante achevèrent les blessés à coup de pierres ou avec leurs armes. Seuls les derniers chevaliers réussirent à retenir leurs montures et à fuir pour rapporter la tragédie.

Jusqu'au bout, la bataille du moulin de Lileyn aura été un crève-cœur.

Après que les victimes de la bataille aient été consacrées à Arkay, Guillaume Dorel fit élever une tente pour réunir les survivants de son état-major.

\- Nous avons remporté une victoire décisive. Malheureusement, cela ne veut pas dire que tout soit terminé. Il nous reste encore de puissants ennemis : Le roi Edwyn de Cambrie, le roi Mordastyr de Farrun, l'archimage Stefeyr du Collège des Soupirs. Mes éclaireurs m'ont informé qu'ils sont tous réunis à Daguefilante. Dame Artoria, j'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour leur porter un message. Voulez-vous vous en charger ?

Le Roi des Chevaliers resta quelques instants à réfléchir. Elle connaissait bien Mordastyr de Farrun, ce qui faisait d'elle un candidat idéal pour cette tâche. Néanmoins, les risques étaient réels. Son changement de camp, l'avant-veille de la bataille, pouvait être étiqueté "trahison".

\- Ce sera un honneur pour moi, monseigneur.

Avait-elle un autre choix ? Tout le sang versé serait un pur gaspillage si la faction qui avait soutenu Harold n'acceptait pas les conditions de paix du duc Guillaume. Sa présence pouvait influer positivement sur le résultat des pourparlers, alors les risques n'étaient rien.

\- Voilà qui est parler, dame Artoria. Lorsque je serais couronné roi de ce pays, je m'en souviendrais.

* * *

Le moulin de Lileyn se trouvant juste au nord de Daguefilante, il suffit à Artoria de franchir un fleuve pour se retrouver face à ses puissants remparts. Aux portes de la ville, des gardes la prirent en charge pour la conduire jusqu'à la salle du trône. Tous les seigneurs s'opposant aux revendications du duc Guillaume sur le trône du Grand Roi des Brétons s'y trouvaient en train de débattre vivement.

L'arrivée de la petite femme blonde provoqua un silence immédiat et hostile.

L'archimage Stefeyr avait reçu la charge de présider cette assemblée, Artoria lui remit la lettre de Guillaume. Tenant d'une main ses lorgnons, le vieux mage en fit une lecture à haute voix. Il s'agissait de conditions de capitulation classiques. Les seigneurs s'engageaient à reconnaître le duc de Boralis comme Grand Roi et lui prêter hommage. En échange de quoi, Guillaume leur offrirait un pardon général. Leurs titres et leurs terres seraient respectés.

Le débat reprit de plus bel, mais il était évident que ceux qui souhaitaient une cessation du conflit surpassaient de loin les irréductibles. Les partisans d'Harold avaient perdu leur chef et ses successeurs immédiats. Ils n'avaient plus d'armées et Daguefilante n'était pas préparée à un siège.

Les enragés qui voulaient poursuivre le combat ne pouvaient avancer aucun argument susceptible de rallier leurs contradicteurs. Entre ces deux groupes s'en trouvait un troisième, les indécis. Le membre le plus éminent de ce groupe était le roi de Farrun, Mordastyr.

Il se tourna vers la petite femme blonde qui leur avait apporté le message.

\- Artoria Pendragon baron de Guéfort, vous êtes un noble chevalier dont le courage, la force et l'honneur sont reconnus de tous. Dites-moi, pourquoi avoir choisi de combattre pour le duc Guillaume ?

Il y eut un silence dans les débats et tous se tournèrent vers le roi des deux Bretagnes. Toujours en armure, Caliburn au côté, elle se tenait seule au milieu de leur cercle. Pourtant, sa voix claire sonna fermement et sans nulle hésitation.

\- J'ai eu deux raisons de ce faire. La première relève de mon honneur et donc du domaine privé, Votre Majesté. J'ai prêté un serment de loyauté et je n'en ai pas encore était relevé. J'ai d'abord combattu par égard de cela.

Son regard d'émeraude balaya un instant l'assemblée, comme pour y chercher un contradicteur. Nul n'osa prononcer un mot.

\- La seconde raison, messeigneurs, je vous invite par contre à la méditer. Haute-Roche a de nombreux ennemis et ses divisions internes ne font qu'appeler sur nous la convoitise de ces derniers.

Elle jeta un regard aigu au monarque de Farrun.

\- La récente invasion des barbares d'Harald le Grand devraient être à tous un avertissement suffisant. Qu'elles vous paraissent justifiées ou non, nos sanglantes querelles ne font que nous affaiblir. Harold était mon ami, mais il ne faisait pas l'unanimité parmi les seigneurs du pays. Mon suzerain direct, le duc Armand de Phrygios avait opté pour la neutralité, comme les rois d'Alcaire et de Taillemont, ou le duc de Gastemarche. Quant à ceux qui se sont déclarés ses ennemis, on peut compter toute la coalition réunie autour du duc Guillaume de Boralis. À cette liste, il faut aussi rajouter le roi Perynak Moorsley de Jehanna, bien qu'il soit le seul représentant de sa propre faction. De toutes les seigneuries de Haute-Roche, il en est deux qui représentent historiquement la patrie des Brétons aux yeux des étrangers : Daénia et Ménévie. Malgré le déclin de la capitale de ce royaume au cours de ce siècle, la grande cité de Refuge garde le potentiel de redevenir la plus peuplée et la plus riche des villes humaines du continent, comme elle le fut pendant la Troisième Ère. Par mariage, le duc Guillaume a obtenu l'alliance du roi Uther de Ménévie. Comprenez-vous où je veux en venir ?

Il y eut quelques murmures parmi les seigneurs entourant le trône vide du roi de Daénia. Les aristocrates échangeaient des coups d'œil. Artoria hocha la tête.

\- Oui, vous comprenez. Avec Guillaume devenu roi de Daénia et Grand Roi des Brétons, on pourrait enfin effacer les conséquences du sac de Refuge par les pirates en 188, et le désastre de la guerre qui a récemment opposé la Ménévie au royaume d'Abondance. Nous pourrions alors relancer le commerce dans la baie d'Illaque...

Un homme se leva dans l'assistance, Artoria reconnut le prince Damian d'Abondance avant qu'il ne se mette à crier :

\- Vous révélez donc votre hostilité envers mon père, le roi Sigmayne. Le royaume d'Abondance mérite sa victoire. Je ne vous laisserais pas insulter nos sacrifices.

Artoria considéra calmement le jeune homme, plus grand qu'elle d'une bonne tête.

\- Votre Altesse Royale, je ne blâme ni ne condamne qui que ce soit. Je dis juste qu'avec l'affaiblissement du royaume de Ménévie et le pillage de Refuge, sa capitale, les routes de commerce se détournent à présent trop fréquemment de ce port pour aboutir à Sentinelle, dans l'Enclume. Tous les Brétons souffrent de cette perte de revenu. Une large partie de notre pays est à l'abandon. On trouve partout des villages vidés, des fermes en ruine... C'est un cercle vicieux dont nous n'arrivons pas à sortir. La guerre incessante ruine le négoce. Sans le commerce nous n'avons plus d'argent pour entretenir des armées permanentes et nous recourrons à des mercenaires. Lorsque les conflits s'arrêtent, ces stipendiés vivent sur le pays, comme des bandits réunis en armées si puissantes que nous ne pouvons les empêcher d'agir à leur guise. Et leurs exactions achèvent de ruiner le pays, et de chasser vers d'autres rivages ceux qui voudraient échanger des biens avec nous. Nous courrons à l'abime et l'Empire est à présent trop faible pour nous venir en aide. Votre Altesse Royale, vous ne pouvez ignorer pourquoi la XIème légion s'est installée dans le royaume d'Abondance. Sans son interposition, il est probable qu'une nouvelle guerre aurait éclaté entre Haute-Roche et Orsinium. Les troupes de l'Empereur sont déjà bien occupées. Avec la menace du Thalmor sur Cyrodiil, comme l'insurrection des Sombrages en Bordeciel, nous ne pouvons espérer aucun renfort.

En dépit du ton apaisant adopté par le Roi des Chevaliers, le prince Damian ne semblait pas pour autant calmé.

\- Nul doute que si vous étiez assis sur le trône de mon père vous sauriez régler le problème. Cela et la révolte des Crevassais ou encore les incursions des pirates rougeguardes d'Étoiledragon.

Choisissant d'ignorer l'acrimonie du jeune homme, Artoria répondit calmement à ses accusations.

\- Je n'y suis pas, Votre Altesse Royale. Je n'ai ni le désir, ni le pouvoir de m'asseoir le trône du roi d'Abondance. Je vous prie de bien vouloir laisser cette assemblée débattre de ce pour quoi elle a été réunie, à savoir la continuation ou la cessation des hostilités entre Daénia et Boralis.

Conscient de se donner en spectacle, le jeune prince se rassit d'un coup.

Le tableau aux couleurs très sombre qu'Artoria venait de peindre n'avait rien d'une nouveauté pour ceux qui l'avaient écouté parler. Toutefois, dans la situation actuelle, il prenait tout son sens. Le roi Mordastyr se mit debout pour haranguer l'assemblée d'une voix forte :

\- Vous avez bien parlé, dame Artoria, et vous m'avez convaincu. Que tout ceux qui sont partisans de cessez les hostilités et d'ouvrir les portes de Daguefilante à l'ost de messire Guillaume de Boralis votent à main levé. Qui est pour ?

Une large majorité de seigneurs leva le bras. En fait, seule une poignée d'irréductibles refusaient encore de se plier à l'inéluctable. Sans surprise, le prince Damian se trouvait parmi eux. Abondance était un allié traditionnel de Daénia, tout simplement parce que les deux royaumes étaient des rivaux de la Ménévie. Qu'un allié du roi Uther monte sur le trône de Daénia était probablement le pire cauchemar du roi d'Abondance.

\- Je pense qu'il est inutile de compter les votes.

L'archimage Stefeyr confirma d'un simple signe de tête avant de se tourner vers l'émissaire ducal :

\- Artoria Pendragon, nous avons décidé d'éviter à ce pays de nouvelles effusions de sang. Je vais partir avec vous pour rencontrer le duc Guillaume et vous témoignerez en sa présence de notre décision de capituler.

Le vieux jeteur de sort et la jeune femme en armure quittèrent ensemble la salle du trône. Derrière eux, le prince Damian bouillait de rage. Dans l'esprit de l'héritier du trône d'Abondance, qu'Artoria - la porteuse de l'Épée de la Sélection- soit dans le camp du duc Guillaume ne pouvait qu'être un premier pas pour prendre le pouvoir dans la Crevasse. Pour sa défense, on avait vu des intrigues plus absurdes en Haute-Roche. Ce n'était pas sans raison le pays des manigances et des trahisons.

* * *

-Soufflegivre, 22e jour, 4E 201-

Près d'une semaine s'était écoulée depuis la capitulation des derniers partisans d'Harold. Les troupes du duc Guillaume Dorel s'étaient installés à Daguefilante sans plus d'opposition. Apparemment, la guerre avait pris fin. Le pays était calme et les seules rumeurs de mécontentement venaient d'Abondance ou de Jehanna.

Artoria et ses amis séjournaient depuis trois jours à Guéfort. Tandis que Rin Tohsaka partageait son temps entre la bibliothèque du château et l'atelier des mages, le Roi des Chevaliers travaillait d'arrache-pied.

En fait, il ne s'agissait que du troisième séjour du baron en son domaine et il y avait de nombreux problèmes à résoudre. Deux hommes se tenaient devant Artoria, attablée à un bureau surchargé de papiers divers.

Sire Garvey Biersen, sénéchal de Guéfort était un homme d'une quarantaine d'année et rond. Ses cheveux coiffés en arrière dévoilaient une calvitie naissante et il portait une fine moustache. Vêtu d'un pourpoint violet au col garni de fourrure, il portait - accroché à une lourde chaîne d'or- la médaille de sa charge.

Son voisin était le castellan, sire Traelius Noelon. Plus âgé que sire Biersen, il se vêtait d'une simple tunique au col orné, une cape attachée à l'épaule. Le ceinturon d'une épée ceignait ses reins. L'homme barbu, n'avait plus qu'une couronne de cheveux blancs. Il prit la parole :

\- Dame Artoria, à présent que les affaires les plus urgentes ont été traitées, il convient de s'intéresser aux affaires de fond de votre domaine. Pour commencer, il y a Narek, un chef gobelin que vous connaissez déjà.

La femme chevalier approuva.

\- N'est-ce pas le nom du bandit qui s'était associé à l'ancien seigneur, sire Roland ?

\- Tout à fait, madame. Au cours des derniers mois, il a enlevé près de cent cinquante personnes avec l'aide de _Reikrs_.

\- Des _Reikrs_... oh...

Une fois encore le Saint Graal venait d'intervenir lui apprenant ce qu'elle avait à savoir. Après une légère pause, Artoria reprit :

\- Des Gobelins des glaces, des créatures de la taille et l'apparence des orques, avec une peau bleue ?

\- Oui, madame. Nous avons depuis longtemps des patrouilles et de petites garnisons pour contrer les attaques des gobelins, mais les coups de mains montés par Narek sont bien organisés. Les hommes stationnés autour de la Forêt des Araignées sont gardés occupés par les gobelins à chaque raid. Quant à attaquer en force... Les gobelins se cacheraient, contraignant nos hommes à fouiller de fond en comble ces bois dangereux, remplis d'araignées d'Illiaques.

Artoria réfléchit un instant.

\- Très bien, faites afficher ceci dans les tavernes de la baronnie : " Nous, Artoria Pendragon, baron de Guéfort, requérons le service de tout aventurier intrépide, éprouvé au maniement des armes ou initié à la magie. Nos sujets ont été enlevés par les gobelins de la Forêt des Araignées. Votre tâche sera de trouver l'actuel repaire de leur chef Narek puis d'y guider nos hommes d'armes pour qu'ils puissent délivrer les captifs. Ceux qui répondrons à nos attentes se verrons justement récompensés." Sire Noellon, je vous charge de l'exécution de ceci. Sire Biersen, veillez à ce qu'un budget suffisant soit constitué pour récompenser généreusement les aventuriers qui seront recrutés.

Les deux nobles acquiescèrent, puis le sénéchal se racla la gorge.

\- Il y a trois semaines, des géants à la peau noire, portant des armures d'or et des coiffes ornées de plumes ont surgi près d'Abbatuor. Ils ont razziés une ferme isolée, s'emparant du bétail, tuant plusieurs hommes qui ont cherché à les stopper.

Artoria fronça les sourcils. C'était nettement plus grave que des gobelins.

\- Des géants à peau noire ? Savez-vous quelque chose sur eux ?

\- Nos éclaireurs ont suivi leur piste jusque dans la forêt d'Abbattuor, mais sans trouver leur repaire, madame.

Sire Noellon intervint.

\- Je pense que dame Artoria souhaiterait savoir à quelle genre de créatures nous avons affaire.

\- Oh... j'ai transmis les témoignages à nos bibliothécaires. Ils pensent qu'il s'agit de géants Formoirés. On n'en a pas vu depuis des centaines d'années en Haute-Roche. Il est possible que certains aient survécu tout ce temps dans les cavernes du monde des Dwemer, sous nos pieds, et soient récemment remontés à a surface. Ou alors, ils ont été invoqués par quelque sombre sorcellerie.

Artoria fronça les sourcils.

\- Continuez à rechercher leur repaire, nos devons en apprendre plus avant d'entreprendre quelque chose.

Après ces questions cruciales, la conversation dériva vers l'organisation du tournoi annuel de Guéfort. Il n'avait eu lieu depuis cinq ans. Il s'agissait cependant d'une occasion sociale importante. Non seulement cette grande fête générait des profits, mais des alliances et des complots s'étaient déjà plus d'une fois noués et dénoués à cette occasion.

Une servante frappa à la porte et fit la révérence après avoir été introduite.

\- Dame Artoria, un chevalier appelé Agravain vient d'arriver et demande à vous parler.

\- Faites-le entrer.

\- Bien, madame.

Artoria se retourna vers le sénéchal et le castellan.

\- Messieurs, nous reprendrons cette discussion plus tard. Sire Agravain est un de mes miens amis, et je pense qu'il vient m'entretenir d'affaires urgentes.

* * *

Quelques minutes après que les deux seigneurs se soient retirés, la même servante conduisit le chevalier en armure noire dans le bureau du baron de Guéfort. Il se mit immédiatement à genou.

\- Mon roi !

\- Relevez-vous, mon ami.

Il ne releva que son maigre et pâle visage.

\- Je vous remercie, mon roi, je préfère rester ainsi. Je suis venu vous apporter un message.

Les yeux du Roi des Chevaliers s'étrécirent un instant.

\- Un message ? Voilà qui est singulier, vous ne faites pas le courrier habituellement.

Agravain eut un sourire pâle.

\- Le porteur du dit message était à votre recherche depuis plusieurs jours, n'arrivant pas à vous trouver à cause de vos fréquents déplacements... je l'ai délesté du dit pli pour me charger de sa tâche.

\- Pour quelle raison ?

\- L'affaire me semblait suspecte, mon roi. J'ai donc décidé d'enquêter.

Le chevalier se leva et tendit la lettre. Elle se résumait à quelques lignes :

"Enfant de dragon, je sais des choses concernant la réapparition des dragons. Rendez-vous à l'auberge du Géant Endormi à Rivebois. Demandez à louer la chambre de la mansarde".

Il n'y avait pas de signature.

Artoria releva les yeux pour voir qu'Agravain était de nouveau agenouillé devant elle.

\- Qu'a donné votre enquête, messire Agravain ?

\- En vérité, pas grand chose, mon roi. Le courrier a été engagé à Rivebois, en Bordeciel. Quant à l'auberge du Géant Endormi, c'est une hôtellerie pauvre convenant à une classe populaire. Elle appartient à une certaine Delphine, une Brétonne d'une cinquantaine d'années. Apparemment, il n'y a rien d'autre à savoir. Sauf que cette "Delphine" semble être apparue de nulle part il y a quelque chose comme vingt ans. Mes agents - de simples voleurs- ont été facilement repérés par Delphine qui semble en connaître plus qu'eux sur l'art de l'espionnage et de la filature.

Le roi de Bretagne s'abîma dans une profonde réflexion.

\- Je vais me rendre à l'auberge du Géant Endormi. Même si c'est un piège, j'y arriverais prévenue et accompagnée. C'est l'occasion d'apprendre enfin pourquoi j'ai été conduite sur Nirn. À ce propos, quant est-il de vous ?

\- Pourquoi je suis ici ? Zelretch m'a dis que les dieux de Tamriel me donnaient l'opportunité de vous servir à nouveau. J'ai immédiatement accepté d'être réincarné par le Graal.

\- Vous avez dit que mon frère et Merlin se trouvaient ici.

\- Oui, mon roi. J'ai été ramené à la vie en compagnie de Tristan. J'ai rencontré les autres ultérieurement.

Quelqu'un qui ne connaîtrait pas Artoria aurait probablement raté la réaction de surprise de la jeune femme, mais cela n'était pas le cas d'Agravain, bien sûr. Il eut un froid sourire.

\- Zelretch s'est semble-t-il amusé à mettre ensemble le plus fidèle de vos chevaliers... et un de ceux qui vous ont trahi pour Mordred.

\- Sire Tristan est toujours avec vous ?

\- Il est avec Merlin en ce moment... et non, je ne l'ai pas tué, même si je me suis fait violence les premiers jours. Le groupe de Merlin semble n'avoir aucun rapport avec Zelretch ou le Graal. Il est fait uniquement de vos proches qui étaient encore en vie après la bataille de Camlann. J'ai rencontré sire Kay, Merlin, sire Bedivere, Taliesin et le frère Blaise.

Les deux derniers noms étaient plutôt une surprise. Taliesin était un demi-dieu qui avait le pouvoir de réincarnation, il avait été le barde de sa cour. Quant à Blaise, c'était un moine-copiste qui avait servi de secrétaire et de trésorier à la Table Ronde. Avec Merlin, il était le seul non-chevalier à avoir le droit de parler lors de leurs réunions.

\- Le plus étrange est que Merlin soit arrivé avant vous sur Nirn, mon roi. Il semble qu'il ait prédit votre retour sur ce monde et ait eu pour but de le préparer.

\- Je m'étonne que vous ne soyez pas venus me voir plus tôt.

Agravain s'inclina, une main sur le cœur.

\- Merlin s'est dévoué à la recherche de la version locale d'Excalibur. D'après lui, elle vous sera nécessaire. Inutile de me demander quoi que ce soit de plus à ce sujet. Les explications du Magicien des Fleurs m'ont laissé confus... une fois de plus. De mon côté, j'ai œuvré pour vous, dans l'ombre. Avec l'aide de sire Tristan, j'ai éliminé deux groupes d'assassins chargé de vous tuer. L'un d'eux consistait en membres de la Confrérie Noire, j'ignore toutefois qui les a engagés. Le second était fait de Thalmors.

* * *

Lorsqu'Agravain ressortit du bureau d'Artoria, une jeune fille coiffée en couettes quitta le mur où elle s'était adossée pour lui offrir un sourire oblique.

\- Sire chevalier.

\- Damoiselle Tohsaka.

Les yeux de cette dernière s'étrécirent.

\- Oh, vous me connaissez...

Le preux en armure noire passa devant elle dans un tourbillon de sa cape violette.

\- Naturellement.

Comme il ne s'arrêtait pas, la jeune magus fut obligée de presser le pas pour rester à sa hauteur.

\- Et bien, vous ne volez pas votre réputation de misogyne. Je me demande comment vous faites pour servir Artoria si vous détestez autant les femmes.

Agravain se retourna pour faire face à la jeune Japonaise.

\- Qui suis-je pour juger un dragon incarné dans la chair mortelle ? Maintenant, je suppose que vous vous demandez si je le suis vraiment loyal ? Et bien, je l'avoue, lorsque j'ai appris que mon roi était né femme, j'ai ressenti un violent sentiment de trahison. Puis, j'ai réfléchi. Un humain avec l'âme et le cœur d'un dragon, surpasse de loin les contingences humaines comme le sexe de son incarnation.

Rin sourit involontairement. Agravain avait trouvé une manière originale de régler son conflit. Il détestait toutes les femmes, mais il aimait le roi Arthur qui en était une. Il s'était tout simplement persuadé qu'être un dragon incarné effaçait cette "faute".

\- Tout de même, j'ai du mal à comprendre. Vous ne croyez pas en l'idéal chevaleresque, pourquoi suivre Artoria ?

\- Je suis né des ténèbres. Je suis un habitant de l'obscurité. Mais même dans la nuit la plus sombre, les nuages peuvent se déchirer pour révéler la splendeur de la lune. J'accepte ce que je suis. Mais même moi, je ne peux vivre sans espoir. Nombreux sont ceux qui me considèrent comme un monstre. Je ne vais pas me disputer avec eux sur ce point. Mais aux côtés d'Arthur, je sais que nous bâtirons un monde meilleur.

Comme il gagnait l'escalier conduisant au rez-de-chaussée, Rin s'immobilisa pour réfléchir à ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Alors qu'elle pensait qu'Agravain allait partir sans un salut, le chevalier s'arrêta pour la regarder.

\- Rin Tohsaka, vous n'avez aucune raison de me craindre... Tout au moins tant que mon roi vous considérera comme une amie.

\- Vous n'avez pas fait preuve d'une telle gentillesse envers Guenivere.

\- Et cela a provoqué ma mort et sans doute aussi la chute de mon roi. Je suis venu sur Nirn pour une seconde chance, pas pour réitérer mes fautes, damoiselle Tohsaka.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : je n'aime pas beaucoup écrire les chapitres de transition. Ils sont nécessaires pour faire le lien entre deux chapitres plus important, mais restent assez lourds. Vous noterez cependant plusieurs indices sur les futurs événements en Bordeciel et en Haute-Roche. **

**Avec le prochain chapitre, on va (enfin) aborder l'intrigue principale du jeu Skyrim.**


	38. Chapter 38

** Th3DarkAngel : Thank**

-Soufflegivre, 25e jour, 4E 201-

Le château de Pierredragon se dressait au sud des monts Wrothgar. Le castel n'avait rien d'un palais. Il s'agissait d'un pur édifice défensif qui couvrait un plateau rectangulaire flanqué sur trois côtés par des falaises, le troisième ressemblait à une rampe naturelle qui s'achevait sur les portes de la forteresse. Plusieurs tours rondes renfonçaient l'ensemble et un haut donjon circulaire occupait l'angle nord ouest.

Sur les remparts patrouillaient des gardes en armure de fourrure et portant des armes primitives. N'eut été leur peau bleue, on les aurait pris pour des orques. Il s'agissait de _Reikrs_. Des humanoïdes plus connu sous le nom de gobelins des glaces.

Ils n'étaient pas les seuls habitants de la citadelle, les cavernes au pied des falaises étaient occupées par des trolls et des ogres, quant à la tour sud-ouest elle avait été convertie en une maison à la taille de ses deux occupants, des géants Formoirés.

C'était donc une véritable armée de créatures semi-humaine que la mystérieuse "Dame" avait rassemblée dans son domaine. Ils ne constituaient toutefois pas la totalité de ses troupes à Pierredragon et dans ses autres repaires. Dans les cavernes et les passages sous le château, des centaines de squelettes n'attendaient qu'un ordre pour monter à l'assaut.

La "Dame"préparait sa revanche depuis des siècles, elle avait œuvré avec intelligence, manœuvrant ses ennemis pour qu'ils se combattent et s'affaiblissent mutuellement. Et lorsque ses adversaires avaient recherché les coupables des révoltes, des soulèvements, des guerres civiles et des invasions qu'elle avait orchestrés... ils n'avaient trouvé qu'eux-mêmes.

Malheureusement, tous ses plans n'avaient pas porté ses fruits et la "Dame" ne pouvait repousser plus longtemps la phase suivante de son plan. Gobelins, _Reikrs_, trolls, ogres et mort-vivants ne suffiraient pas à la tâche qui obsédait la "Dame". Il lui fallait une armée disciplinée, fidèle jusqu'à la mort, formée de soldats courageux et forts. Elle ne l'avait pas... mais elle pouvait la créer car puissante était sa magie, sombre et étendu son savoir.

Ils arrivaient par les passages souterrains par des chariots qui suivaient la route d'ombre, une antique voie souterraine datant des Dwemer. Des hommes dans la force de l'âge. On les avait enlevés sur les routes, dans les villages et dans les fermes isolées. Enchaînés et conduits par des gardes-chiourme goblinoïdes, les pauvres gens arrivaient hagards et terrifiés dans les cavernes sous Pierredragon.

Un par un, ils étaient conduits dans une salle naturelle éclairée par des chandelles noires. En son centre, un vaste chaudron en ébonite. Ses flancs étaient marqués d'une succession de signes magiques ternis, alternés avec des scènes perturbantes, batailles particulièrement hideuse où triomphaient les forces du mal.

Le Chaudron de Minuit était un artefact particulièrement immonde, non sans rappeler la version corrompue du Graal de Fuyuki. Comme lui, il drainait la puissance des _ley lines_ et se remplissait d'un liquide qui n'était rien d'autre que du _mana_ à l'état pur, une énergie disponible pour n'importe quel mage maléfique pour accomplir de sinistres rituels.

Alternativement, on pouvait puiser directement le _mana_ sous sa forme liquide. Il servait d'ingrédient principal à l'_Élixir de non-mort_ qui pouvait être bu par n'importe quel être vivant. Celui qui en bénéficiait voyait ses valeurs physiques amplifiées pendant un an. Pire, s'il mourrait pendant que la potion faisait encore effet, il se relevait dans la demi-heure qui suivait sous la forme d'un mort-vivant au service du maître du chaudron.

Le dernier et le plus puissant pouvoir du chaudron s'appelait le _Sombre baptême_.

* * *

Les nécromanciens réunis autour du Chaudron de Minuit entonnèrent une sombre antienne. Même sans comprendre la litanie, la victime qui venait d'entrer se débâtit dans la poigne de deux _Reikrs. _Il savait que quelque chose d'horrible allait lui arriver. Hélas, il ne pouvait lutter contre les deux colosses qui le forcèrent à lever ses bras pour les attacher à un palan. Le pauvre homme fut ensuite élevé au-dessus de l'énorme chaudron noir. Il découvrit alors que ce dernier était rempli d'un liquide laiteux, irradiant une pâle lumière bleue.

Plongé jusqu'à la taille, la victime se débattit en hurlant de douleur et de terreur. Cependant, il ne pouvait rien faire alors que son corps subissait une horrible métamorphose... une involution... Alors que sa poitrine s'élargissait au point de déchirer ses vêtements et que ses bras gonflaient de nouveaux muscles, son visage se déformait en une parodie brutale de celui qu'il avait été. Une face de bouledogue, aux petits yeux enfoncés sous des arcades sourcilières proéminentes, une mâchoire carrée de brute.

La transformation ne touchait pas qu'au physique. L'homme ainsi "amélioré" par le _Sombre baptême_ devenait un fidèle serviteur du maître du chaudron. Une fois délivré de ses liens, il suivit un des nécromanciens qui le guida au travers d'un dédale de galeries jusqu'à une grande forge. Des _Reikrs_ y travaillaient le métal et le cuir. Ils forgeaient des lames et des haches d'acier à une ou des mains, cousaient les peaux, créaient des cottes de maille en assemblant des anneaux, frappaient sur l'enclume des cuirasses.

Leur production pléthorique couvrait de longs râteliers d'armes, ou d'armures.

Une fois équipé, il fut conduit dans la grande cour où les guerriers créés par le_ Sombre baptême_ étaient entraînés par des _Reikrs._ On leur apprenait à se servir de divers armes : épées courtes, cimeterres, piques, arcs, arbalètes, haches à deux mains. Créés pour exceller dans l'art de la guerre, il ne leur fallait que deux semaines d'instructions pour surclasser leurs professeurs. Ces derniers leur apprenaient aussi à manœuvrer en formation.

Une armée invincible était en train de naître, c'était en tout cas ce qu'espérait la Dame de Pierredragon qui regardait leur entraînement depuis un balcon surplombant la grande cour.

\- Madame, je suis venu comme vous me l'avez ordonné.

Troyan venait de s'agenouiller derrière la "Dame". Celle-ci ne se retourna pas. Il ne pouvait que voir sa cotardie de velours d'un bleu si sombre qu'il paraissait noire, et les longs cheveux d'un blond platine si pâle qu'ils n'étaient qu'à un ton de la blancheur.

Le nécromancien avait été soigné de ses blessures et son bras remplacé par celui d'un paysan... à présent transformé en zombie. Le nouveau membre était plus fort que le précédent, mais restait peu sensible et comme réticent à lui obéir.

Alors qu'il attendait que la "dame" prenne la parole, une mauvaise sueur se mit à couler dans son cou. Troyan était un monstre qui transformait les gens en goule, tuait sans remord ni passion. Son cœur était froid et sec, son esprit ne contenait que des rouages de manipulation. Toutefois, sa maîtresse le terrifiait. Sa beauté cachait une âme plus sombre que les ténèbres. Il savait qu'elle avait vécu des siècles si ce n'est des millénaires. Elle ne pouvait pas être humaine... Une daedra peut-être... ou quelque chose de plus étrange encore. Troyan se perdait en conjoncture, il...

\- J'ai une mission pour vous Troyan.

La voix douce de la "Dame" ramena le nécromancien dans le présent.

\- Je ne vis que pour vous servir, madame.

\- Excellent ! Vous aurez alors à cœur de ne plus échouer. Ne me donnez aucune raison de croire que vous pourriez avoir plus de valeur en tant que sujet d'expérience qu'en tant qu'agent.

Troyan déglutit, il ne s'agissait même pas d'une menace... juste d'un rappel. Ses serviteurs n'avaient aucune valeur à ses yeux. Il s'agissait juste de pions utiles... et sacrifiables s'il perdait leur intérêt.

\- Oui, madame.

\- Je veux que vous vous rendiez en Bordeciel et que vous tiriez mon fils de sa tombe... l'heure est pour lui venue de marcher à nouveau parmi les hommes.

* * *

La "Dame" s'était enfoncée dans les entrailles de sa forteresse. La plupart des couloirs souterrains étaient l'œuvre de la seule nature, sommairement aménagés à coup de pioches. Il ne s'agit pas du plus important de ses repaires, mais la "Dame" y avait installé le Chaudron car l'artefact pouvait puiser à sept _ley lines_ depuis Pierredragon. cela l'obligéait à vivre dans un château trop petit et guère aménagé pour une dame de sa qualité.

Qu'importait.

Au cours des siècles, elle avait du composer avec des situations encore moins favorable.

Arrivée devant une porte de fer, elle glissa une clef dans la serrure et murmura un sortilège. Toutes les chandelles s'illuminèrent, révélant un véritable laboratoire de savant fou.

Sous la voûte des tubulures de verre, des alambics et divers canalisations font circuler des liquides étranges depuis de grands réservoirs au fond de la pièce jusqu'à des cuves cylindriques. Lesquelles hébergent des créatures hideuses encore en gestation au milieu de fluides glougloutant.

Une table d'opération voisine avec un établi où scalpels, pinces, écarteurs et autres instruments sortis de l'imagination torturé de quelque bourreau attendent leur sinistre utilisation.

À côté, un cube de verre permet de manipuler diverses substances dangereuses par le biais de gants intégrés à une face.

\- Alors mon grand... que vais-je pouvoir encore modifier en toi pour que tu deviennes ma parfaite machine à tuer.

Le sourire adorable de la "Dame" aurait fait frémir toute personne qui l'aurait contemplé. Elle regardait avec une rare affection la plus grande des cuves, occupée par une silhouette humanoïde en grande partie voilée par le mélange de liquides qui bouillonnaient autour de lui. La seule chose certaine était qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un homme. Aucun ne pouvait être aussi grand - près de trois mètres- et doté d'une tête aussi allongée.

Comme la "Dame" posait sa main sur le verre, une autre s'y superposa depuis l'autre côté... couverte d'écailles vertes ses ongles étaient de véritables griffes.

\- Oui bientôt, tu pourras sortir et tuer tout ton saoul, mon petit... tuer les ennemis de ta maman...

* * *

Le même jour, près de la frontière est de Haute-Roche, dans le sud du Royaume de Jehanna

Les sangliers affolés coupèrent le sentier de terre rouge et gagnèrent rapidement le sous-bois. On entrait là dans un autre monde peuplé d'arbres centenaires et de fougères. La lumière qui filtrait entre les troncs moussus éclairait un abîme végétal d'un vert d'émeraude. Une foulée derrière les marcassins, un cheval d'une blancheur d'écume bondit par dessus les taillis.

Sa cavalière se redressa et arracha un javelot d'un carquois passé à l'encolure du puissant étalon. Esquivant une branche basse, elle l'équilibra. Il lui fallait choisir sa cible avec soins. L'éthique chevaleresque interdisait d'abattre une bête gravide. Elle ne pouvait pas non plus jeter son dévolu sur un beau mâle dont la descendante serait forte et nombreuse. Aussi son trait s'envola pour frapper au cou un sanglier plus âgé et plus lent.

L'animal grogna de douleur et boula de côté.

Les rênes tenues d'une main, un nouveau trait dans l'autre, Artoria Pendragon fit voleter sa monture en direction du vieux mâle. La bête dégorgeait de sang. Pour autant, elle ne renonçait pas et paraissait prête à charger. La javeline vola pour se ficher au creux de son échine.

Pied à terre, le baron de Guéfort dégaina le couteau de chasse qu'elle portait au côté et s'avança vers la bête blessée. Le vieil animal s'était couché sur le flanc, prêt, semblait-il à admettre sa défaite. Cependant, un sursaut de révolte le traversa lorsque la jeune femme posa sa main sur sa fourrure trempée d'hémoglobine. Les redoutables défenses recourbées saillirent vainement au milieu d'un grognement apeuré. Un pas de côté et le long couteau mit fin aux douleurs du sanglier.

« Repose en paix ! Murmura-t-elle. Je ne t'ai pas tué par plaisir, mais par nécessité. Ta chair nourrira trois personnes ce soir et nous garderons ta fourrure et tes tendons. »

Le Roi des Chevaliers chargea la dépouille sur son cheval et regagna le campement installé non loin.

Rin et Gawain n'avaient pas chômé en son absence. Sa tente avait été installée à l'ombre d'un grand orme et un feu entouré de pierres brûlait au centre de la clairière. Lancelot avait disparu, mais son instinct poussa le roi de Bretagne à lever les yeux... pour découvrir le chevalier berserk juché sur une branche maîtresse d'un arbre. Trop violent pour s'atteler aux tâches domestiques, il assurait la surveillance du camp. Écorchant le sanglier, Artoria roula les cuissots dans des feuilles vertes avant de les enfouir sous la cendre. Tandis que la viande cuisait doucement à l'étouffée, la jeune femme put enfin desseller son destrier.

La nuit était déjà tombée qu'un craquement surpris le jeune chevalier. À l'entrée de la clairière, un palefroi s'ébroua bruyamment. Montée en amazone sur une sambue (1), une gente damoiselle contemplait le feu camp, les traits masqués sous l'ombre de son capuchon. Elle portait une longue robe neigeuse d'un tissu si fin et si soyeux qu'il paraissait irréel. Les serres fichées dans le cuir de son gant de fauconnier, un faucon sacre encapuchonné battit soudain ses ailes presque blanches. Ce claquement secoua l'enchantement qui privait Artoria de toute réaction.

\- Bonsoir, belle demoiselle ! Puis-je m'enquérir des raisons qui poussent une jeune fille à demeurer parmi les bois alors que le soleil est passé derrière l'horizon ?

\- Bonsoir, Artoria Pendragon, baron de Guéfort.

La voix était un bruissement.

\- Vous avez un avantage sur moi, puisque vous connaissez mon nom, gentille demoiselle.

Son capuchon rabattu sur ses épaules, la jeune dame montra un beau visage régulier, encadré de longs cheveux ondulés de la couleur du cuivre doré.

\- Je suis Edre Cara, maître fauconnier.

\- D'évidence, notre rencontre ne doit rien au hasard.

\- En effet, dame Artoria. Je suis venu vous faire part d'un don contraignant (2). D'ici à trois jours vous devrez me rejoindre au pont d'Essima pour affronter mon seigneur à la lance de tournoi, dans une joute qui se tiendra sur ce dit pont.

La damoiselle ne rajouta rien d'autre. Sa monture engagée d'un coup de rênes à faire demi-tour, elle partit après un bref signe de tête. Artoria resta songeuse. Elle cherchait à gagner au plus vite Bordeciel, parce qu'Agravain lui avait transmis une lettre d'un inconnu qui voulait lui faire des révélations sur le retour des dragons. Cela dit, Haute-Roche ne semblait pas vouloir la laisser s'échapper aussi facilement. Elle eut une ombre de sourire... enfin, il s'agissait d'un défi au premier sang, sans doute quelque chevalier désireux de prouver sa valeur. L'embuscade de spadassins ou l'assassin qui empoisonnerait sa boisson à l'auberge lui étaient pour le moment épargnés.

* * *

-Soufflegivre, 26e jour, 4E 201-

Artoria et ses compagnons se dirigèrent vers le Sud. Ils chevauchèrent ainsi une partie de la matinée sans rencontrer ni château, ni habitation. Le chemin montait, dans un paysage de plus en plus abrupt, tandis qu'ils atteignaient les premiers contreforts des monts Druadach. Comme le soleil montait au zénith, la forêt changea. Les arbres se raréfièrent, les bouleaux et les ormes- dépouillés par l'hiver- laissaient la place aux conifères tandis que la neige commençait à tomber. De part et d'autre du sentier, une main anonyme avait noué des rubans bleus. L'air vibrait d'une harmonie secrète crées par un _Bonded Field_ levés par un mage, pour empêcher les intrus d'entrer dans la forêt. La lumière était devenue plus profonde et l'atmosphère d'une pureté cristalline. Même les aiguilles des sapins éclataient d'un vert soutenu.

Par le chemin bordé de rubans, Rin Tohsaka, Artoria Pendragon, sire Gawain, tous à cheval, et sire Lancelot, à pied, arrivèrent à une prairie couverte de neige fraiche. L'air embaumait du parfum acide des conifères et de l'humidité. Au milieu de cette clairière coulait une claire rivière chantante enjambée d'un pont de pierre. De magnifiques pavillons de soie brodée d'or avaient été dressés sur les deux rives. Leurs tissus chamarrés changeaient de couleur à la mesure des jeux du soleil se cachant entre les nuages.

Alors que leurs valets et leurs écuyers vaquaient, de preux chevaliers se promenaient leurs dames au bras. Au bout de longues laisses de soie ou à leur gant d'oiseleur, ils affichaient blancs lévriers et nobles rapaces.

À la vue de leurs nombreuses bannières qui claquaient dans le vent, Artoria se retourna vers Gawain pour qu'il déploie la sienne. Il y eut un silence surpris. Les nobles de Haute-Roche s'écartèrent, les yeux levés vers l'étendard inconnu : d'argent au lion rampant d'azur.

Armé en guerre, un chevalier monté sur un destrier d'une blancheur d'écume se planta au milieu du pont, bloquant la route des cavaliers. Son grand harnois de plates de vif argent miroitait comme de la glace par une nuit de pleine lune. Il tenait au poing une longue lance de joute, le talon posé dans son étrier. Un écu à la boucle ornée de nombreuses gemmes était passé à son cou. Seul hiatus de ce tableau guerrier, il caracolait fièrement, tête nue, laissant ses longs cheveux blond sable cascader en tresses et mèches libres autour de son pâle visage. Artoria fut surpris par l'apparence de grande noblesse de l'arrogant, seulement gâchée par la moue de dédain qui déparait ses traits fins.

\- Holà, gente dame ! Vous arrivez pleine d'entrain et bien accompagnée ! Mais de quel droit caracolez-vous ainsi portant en tête de votre formation un étendard inconnu de l'armorial des nobles de Haute-Roche ?!

\- Je suis Artoria Pendragon, baron de Guéfort. Détentrice par droit de cet étendard.

\- Par droit ? Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'une noble de Haute-Roche du nom d'Artoria Pendragon! Pour moi, vous usurpez votre titre, votre rangs et vos prérogatives !

Le Roi des Chevaliers se contint avec toute la maîtrise acquise au cours d'une vie. Toutefois, elle se sentit honteuse et insultée d'être traitée de telle manière. Pire, le chevalier plein de morgue qui l'insultait ainsi n'avait pas tort. Artoria ne venait pas de Haute-Roche, il y avait donc bien tromperie. Elle pouvait bien sûr se rassurer en prétendant ne pas avoir menti en racontant son histoire... restait qu'elle avait laissé les autres interpréter son récit d'une manière qui l'arrangeait. Regardant le fanfaron qui la dévisageait avec condescendance, Artoria comprit alors qu'elle devrait sans doute se battre. D'ailleurs, les nobles brétons s'approchaient des protagonistes dans l'attente de l'échauffourée.

Comme souvent, Gawain devança sa réplique, ne supportant pas qu'on puisse manquer de respect à Artoria :

\- Qui êtes-vous pour parler de la sorte, à mon roi ? Sachez, qu'en ma présence, tous doivent lui montrer le respect qu'elle mérite, sans contredit. Quant à ceux qui ne comprennent pas mes avertissements, je garde pour eux une réponse dans le fourreau à mon côté.

Artoria se retint de soupirer :

\- Sire Gawain, il suffit, ce gentilhomme a pris langue avec moi, je serais son interlocuteur.

Gawain... et même Agravain, pourtant beaucoup plus fin politicien, ne semblaient pas comprendre que l'appeler "mon roi" lui faisait bien plus d'ennemis que d'amis. En particulier, ils nourrissaient la rumeur qui voulait qu'elle revendiquât l'antique royaume de La Crevasse, nourrissant contre elle l'hostilité du roi Sigmayne d'Abondance et du Jarl Igmund de La Crevasse.

\- Sur ce, noble inconnu, ayez la décence de vous nommer puisque je l'ai fait et que la politesse veuille que l'on y réponde.

Le chevalier s'inclina d'un mouvement roide du menton.

\- Louis Cara est mon nom et je suis lieutenant-général de l'armée d'Abondance. Je vous connais par mon suzerain, le roi Sigmayne et par mon épouse Edre Cara maître fauconnier du roi d'Abondance.

Artoria Pendragon salua son vis-à-vis qui ne répondit que d'une dédaigneuse inclinaison :

\- Je suis venu ici en réponse au don de dame Edre Cara. Votre épouse, seigneur, m'a défié de venir jusqu'ici pour montrer mes talents au maniement de la lance. Contre vous, sans doute !

Effectivement, ce lieu possède ses propres règles. Vous êtes d'un côté de ce pont et moi de l'autre. Or, j'ai juré que si vous le vouliez franchir il vous faudrait d'abord vous mesurer à moi dans une joute par amour (3).

\- Et si je perds ?

Vous devrez prêter allégeance au roi Sigmayne.

Artoria tourna la tête pour contempler l'autre berge. Aussi orgueilleuse que son mari, Edrese tenait droite, faucon au poing. Son sourire triomphant ne laissait peu de doute sur ses pensées.

\- Je vois.

L'écuyer de Louis Cara se pressa auprès de son seigneur pour lui apporter son heaume. Il s'agissait d'un armet couleur d'argent empanaché d'une plume fixé en son faîte. De son côté, Artoria reçut une lance courtoise démunie de pointe. Chacun à une extrémité du pont, les preux passèrent leur faucre en bandoulière. Puis, ils posèrent le talon de leur hast dans le creux de la coupe que portait ce baudrier.

Écus relevés, les deux nobles à cheval se défièrent de leurs lances avant d'aiguillonner leurs montures.

Le contact fut rude et la clairière résonna d'un fracas d'enfer lorsque les lances frappèrent les écus. Celle d'Artoria se brisa en mille pièces tandis que l'écu orné d'un lion du Roi des Chevaliers voyait sauter son cerclage d'acier. Louis vacilla à peine, le bouclier et sa haste juste éraflés.

Revenu à son point de départ, Artoria se saisit de sa seconde lance et revint en lice. Le deuxième assaut fut aussi violent que le premier. À nouveau, il vit son arme se briser en copeaux de bois tandis que le bout émoussé de celle de son rival heurtait brutalement son bouclier.

Pendant que seigneurs et belles dames applaudissaient l'engagement, le roi de Bretagne regagna son extrémité du pont. Gawain l'attendait déjà apportant la troisième lance. Selon les termes de ce genre de joute, c'était aussi la dernière auquel elle avait droit.

L'arme calée dans la coupelle et le coude serré, Artoria releva son bouclier. À l'autre bout du pont, son rival faisait de même. Le roi de Bretagne enfonça ses talons dans le flanc de sa monture. En réponse, le cheval de guerre bondit comme le vent, ses sabots martelant les pierres du pont.

En un instant, les deux destriers brétons avalèrent toute l'étendue de la passerelle et se croisèrent. Cette fois, le roi de Bretagne ne toucha pas l'écu de Louis Cara et encaissa seule la force de la charge. Rejeté de côté, elle s'agrippa à la selle et s'arrêta en bout de lice.

Aiguillonnant à nouveau leurs destriers, ils s'élancèrent derechef en avant. Pourtant, le résultat fut bien différent des assauts précédents. La lance du roi de Bretagne toucha le bouclier de Louis sans se briser. Le choc arracha l'orgueilleux chevalier du dos de sa monture et l'envoya rouler dans la poussière.

Surpris par le fracas, le destrier du Roi des Chevaliers bondit en hennissant. À bout de souffle, Artoria baissa sa lance et flatta l'encolure de sa monture pour arrêter sa course. Elle se retourna pour regarder son rival étendu de son long, entouré par son écuyer et les soigneurs. La victoire venait de lui échoir de manière si brutale et inespérée qu'elle lui paraissait imméritée.

Les seigneurs brétons n'eurent pas tant de scrupules. Une fois arrachée à son destrier, ils la portèrent en triomphe sur le pont tandis que leurs belles amies l'applaudissaient. Conduite jusqu'à l'extrémité de la clairière, les brétons déposèrent Artoria devant une tente très richement ornée.

C'était un vaste pavillon aux cordeaux de soie et aux piquets d'albâtre couronnés de faucons dorés. Ses côtés et son toit étaient fait de magnifique drap d'or. À l'intérieur, on discernait en premier lieu un lit somptueux tendu de draps arachnéens et un couvrepied de fourrure d'hermine à la doublure de drap vert frangé de gouttelettes d'or. Au chevet, on voyait une profusion d'oreillers et de polochons de satin parfumé. Autour, des tapis de camelot cachaient le sol. De part et d'autre de la tête de lit se trouvaient deux beaux sièges recouverts de coussins brodés. Pour compléter cet ameublement, il y avait encore un grand chandelier précieux qui portait des lampes à huile et une large table. Elle avait été dressée au milieu de la tente et recouverte d'une nappe très blanche. Une vaisselle de grand prix y avait été disposée. Des tailloirs d'argent, des couteaux à manche d'ivoire et des assiettes d'or.

Plusieurs valets s'approchèrent de dame Artoria et s'empressèrent de l'aider à ôter son armure. On lui amena ensuite une aquamanille d'argent et une serviette blanche pour qu'elle puisse se laver les mains et le visage. Une fois que la poussière des chemins l'eut quitté, un des valets ouvrit un très beau coffre pour en tirer des vêtements de qualités.

\- Madame, vous pouvez dormir en paix cette nuit, nous nous occupons de tout. Nous veillerons également sur votre équipage et vos chevaux.

Deux pages entrèrent à leur tour pour apporter des vins parfumés aux cônes de pins sylvestres, des liqueurs aromatisées aux racines d'iris. Derrière eux, deux autres suivaient encore, leurs bras débordaient de grands plats fumants. Il y avait de la soupe d'ortie du poisson en sauce des légumes des cuissots de sangliers au gros sel et au genièvre du pain au carvi des fromages des gâteaux au miel saupoudré de graines de coquelicot. Une fois le roi de Bretagne assis à table, ils allumèrent les chandeliers d'or aux extrémités de la table et commencèrent le service.

Alors que le roi de Bretagne faisait honneur à son repas avec son habituel coup de fourchette, sous les yeux effarés des serviteurs, deux damoiselles firent leur entrée. Elles avaient la même apparence gracile et altière. Leurs fronts pâles parés de la délicate chaîne d'or d'une ferronnière orné d'une perle s'encadraient des mêmes boucles blondes. Très semblable d'apparence, elles ne semblaient se différencier que par l'âge. Toutes d'eux portaient une robe longue terminée en traîne qu'une ceinture précieuse serrait à la taille. Leurs manches amples et larges, doublées de satin rouge, étaient richement garnies de festons. Leurs ambitieux décolletés s'ornaient d'un tassel de dentelle transparente.

\- Dame Artoria, vous avez fait montre de vos grandes qualités au maniement de la lance et d'une habilité certaine à conduire un destrier monté en guerre. En tant que parti victorieux en cette joute, pourrions-nous vous demander d'écouter notre humble supplique.

Comme Artoria acquiesçait d'un simple signe de tête, l'ainée reprit en s'agenouillant devant le Roi des Chevaliers :

\- Je suis Abielle Stiene, veuve du seigneur de la région et voici ma sœur Évangeline. Un dragon s'est installé au sommet de la montagne. Il s'attaque aux villages sur les deux versants bréton et nordique du massif. Mon mari est monté avec ses hommes pour affronter le monstre... mais nul n'est revenu. Nos paysans ont alors offert une jeune vierge au grand ver pour qu'il la vienne dévorer dans l'espérance que cette offrande leur épargne son ire. Nous vous prions instamment de nous venir en aide, car le monstre ne semble guère prêt à s'assagir quoi que nous lui offrions. Il nous faut un héros pour s'en aller le tuer, et nous éveiller de ce cauchemar.

\- Dame Abielle, il vous suffit de m'indiquer le dit pic et que je m'y rendre pour que règne de terreur de ce dragon s'achève. Je vous en fais le serment.

* * *

Artoria s'appuya un instant sur Caliburn, haletante et les cheveux fumants. Son armure portait des marques noircies. Là où elle ne la protégeait pas sa tenue bleue était brûlée et déchirée. L'expression de son visage montrait un mélange de colère et de stupeur...

Autour d'elle, le chaos régnait. Artoria ne voyait pas Rin, un cri du dragon l'avait arraché au sol... au mieux elle était sonnée... Le Roi des Chevaliers s'interdit de penser au pire... Le dragon de pierre venait de toucher terre, non loin de Lancelot. Le berserker bondit en avant, maniant Arondight avec sa dextérité habituelle, le dragon grogna et chancela, secouant son museau. Puis cria :

\- **Fus**... **Ro**... **Dah**...

Frappé par les mots de puissance du Déferlement, le chevalier noir s'arracha au sol... Projeté à une quinzaine de mètres, il heurta une falaise avec assez de force pour imprimer sa silhouette dans la roche. Lancelot retomba au sol, visiblement groggy.

Quant à Gawain, il luttait contre six golems grossiers formés de pierres comme assemblées à la hâte, tenant des massues ressemblant à des stalactites. Comme il venait d'en éliminer deux, les frappants de grands arcs de feu nés de son épée, le dragon battit des ailes pour s'envoler. Tournant au-dessus du champ de bataille il recourut au _Thu'um_ :

\- **Nek**... **Va**... **Zim**...

Le cri frappa la plate-forme devant Gawain, aussitôt deux entonnoirs se creusèrent dans le sol, tandis que des morceaux de roches brisés par le Cri se mirent à tourbillonner et à se réassembler en... deux nouveaux golems !

C'était un cauchemar... le dragon créait plus vite ses serviteurs que Gawain ne les détruisait ! Pourtant il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter un seul instant de combattre sinon les monstres submergeraient ses camarades.

Et là n'était pas encore le pire. Ils étaient arrivés sur la plate-forme édifiée par les anciens nordiques pour affronter le dragon. Artoria avait frappé la première utilisant le Déferlement pour projeter le dragon à terre avant de canaliser sa puissance dans Caliburn pendant que ses compagnons faisaient diversions.

L'Épée Dorée des Victorieux s'étaient mise à brasiller d'une flamme dorée, elle l'avait alors brandit au-dessus de sa tête, appelant son nom... le faisceau de lumière aussi brillante que le soleil avait frappé le dragon de pierre en pleine poitrine... un résultat parfait ! Sauf que le monstre ailé s'était contenté de battre des ailes et s'envoler...

Caliburn était complètement inefficace !

Le _Noble Phantasm_ ne pouvait percer les écailles incroyablement dures du dragon de pierre !

\- **Fus**... **Va**... **Zim**...

Le Cri du dragon fit frémir Artoria. Faisant appel au _Prana Burst_, elle bondit en avant, changeant rapidement de direction en des crochets brutaux... car le monstre visait juste !

D'énormes blocs de rochers, plus gros qu'un homme commencèrent à se matérialiser au dessus du roi de Bretagne, bombardant tout autour d'elle en une mitraille de cailloux et de blocs projetés dans toutes les directions.

En dépit de son instinct de combat, il était impossible de parer ou esquiver toutes les attaques. Une pierre la frappa au front, fendant son arcade sourcilière, et une autre percuta son dos, la faisant rouler au sol. Elle se releva avec fluidité, esquivant un bloc plus gros qui défonça l'endroit où elle s'était tenue l'instant d'avant.

\- **Gewicht, um zu verdoppel...**

Une pleine poignée de gemmes spirituelles jetées vers le dragon se changea en projectiles d'argent. Ils mitraillèrent littéralement le monstre ailé, frappant ses ailes, sa tête couverte d'excroissances semblables à des rochers et son long corps couverts d'écailles qui le faisaient ressembler à une falaise.

... Sans aucun effet ! Ah, si... l'attaque de Rin l'avait déconcentré. À la recherche de son nouvel adversaire, le monstre en avait oublié de jeter des rochers de plusieurs tonnes sur Artoria... ce n'était pas si mal.

En fait, le combat était complètement déséquilibré. Les meilleures attaques des tueurs de dragon n'arrivaient qu'à infliger des égratignures au monstre ailé qui en plus était assez agile et rapide pour esquiver la plupart de celles-ci. Et il frappait en retour avec la puissance d'une batterie de trébuchets ! Sans oublier les golems qu'il ne cessait d'invoquer!

Des flèches enveloppées de fumées noires obligèrent le dragon à s'éloigner. Lancelot venait de récupérer du choc et le grand ver tourna son attention vers lui. Il s'agissait après tout de l'adversaire le plus puissant.

Rin Tohsaka courut vers Artoria, une nouvelle fois appuyée sur son épée, les jambes flageolantes. La magus prit une de ses gemmes et se mit à murmurer :

\- **Pflege**... **ein wenig**...

Une aura verdâtre entoura Artoria, refermant ses blessures. Le Roi des Chevaliers sourit... elle venait d'avoir une idée.

\- Merci, Rin... reste à l'abri.

Le Roi des Chevaliers se rua en avant tout en chargeant du _prana_ dans Caliburn. Le dragon tournait dans le ciel harcelant Lancelot qui réussissait heureusement à esquiver ses attaques.

\- **Fus**... **Ro**... **Dah**...

Cette fois, c'était au tour d'Artoria de recourir au Déferlement. Le ver ailé, frappé par le Cri fut déséquilibré et s'écrasa au sol, creusant un véritable sillon dans le sol couvert de neige, projetant partout pierres et poussières avant de se heurter aux marches d'un long escalier qu'il ravagea.

Comme le Roi des Chevaliers courait vers le monstre, deux de ses golems voulurent l'en empêcher. Le premier s'effondra, une jambe coupée nette tandis que le second volait en éclats, frappée en pleine poitrine par Caliburn.

Elle laissa le golem endommagé derrière elle et courut vers le dragon désorienté qui commençait seulement à se redresser. Sautant au dessus de sa queue qui cherchait à la balayer, elle retomba sur son dos courut jusqu'à sa tête puis... empoignant une corne semblable à une stalagmite... plongea son épée dans l'œil du monstre avant d'en relâcher toute la puissance :

\- **Calibuuuuuuuuuuuuuurn** !

La tête du dragon de pierre se trouva enveloppée de lumière dorée qui jaillit par ses yeux et sa gueule au milieu d'un hurlement à glacer l'âme des plus courageux. Rin, Lancelot et Gawain fermèrent les paupières pour éviter d'être aveuglés par l'éblouissant faisceau qui bondit vers le ciel. L'irruption d'énergie fut accompagnée par une onde de choc qui repoussa les nuages autour d'un vaste trou circulaire creusé par des vents tourbillonnants.

Lorsque la colonne de clarté s'étiola et disparut, Rin se retourna vers le monstre...

\- Waouh...

La tête du dragon avait tout simplement cessée d'exister... Quant à Artoria elle se tenait à genoux devant la dépouille qui venait de s'embrasser. Comme des courants de lumière sortaient de la carcasse bientôt réduite à une pile d'ossement, le roi de Bretagne se contenta d'essayer de reprendre son souffle, complètement livide... vidée de toute énergie par la violence de l'affrontement.

Gawain courut pour la soutenir.

\- Votre Majesté !

\- Les golems ?

\- Ils se sont retournés à la roche inerte après la destruction de leur créateur.

\- Bien... Merlin a raison... il faut... faut... retrouver l'Excalibur de ce monde... sommes trop faibles...

Les paupières d'Artoria se refermèrent tandis que sa main lâchait Caliburn.

\- Rin ! Cria Gawain, se tournant désespérément vers la jeune fille.

La magus accourut. Elle prit le pouls du petit chevalier aux cheveux blonds et sourit :

\- Elle n'est qu'évanouie.

(1) Selle de femme pour chevaucher, contrairement à la selle d'homme ses étriers sont tous deux disposés du côté gauche du cheval. L'écuyère qui utilise une sambue monte en « amazone », les jambes pendantes d'un même côté.

(2) Les "dons contraignants" sont typique des romans de chevalerie, en particulier du cycle arthurien. Un personnage survint et demande à ce que le héros relève une épreuve. Évidemment, refuser nuirait grandement à la réputation du chevalier.

(3) La joute par amour ou joute de courtoisie, est un combat non mortel dont le but est de faire vider les étriers à son rival. On combat avec des lances d'arçon dites "courtoises" car dénuées de pointe.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : Et bien beaucoup de choses dans ce nouveau chapitre. On a quelques nouvelles informations sur la "Dame" et ses plans, l'apparition d'un nouvel artefact (qui explique les enlèvements racontés dans le chapitre précédent), des nouveaux serviteurs comme les géants Fomoirés, et surtout son "fils à tirer de la tombe" et le monstre couvert d'écailles encore en gestation. Vous l'aurez deviné de nouveaux ennemis pour Artoria.**

**La seconde partie est largement inspirée des romans de chevalerie du cycle du Graal dont ils reconstituent l'imagerie.**

**Quant à la troisième... et bien les pires adversaires qu'Artoria aura à affronter dans Fate/ The Last Dragonborn ne sont pas encore apparus.**


	39. Chapter 39 Delphine de Rivebois

-Soufflegivre, nuit du 26 au 27, 4E 201-

Rin Tohsaka se tenait dos au feu, c'était son tour de garde. Certes, comme chaque soir, elle avait élevée un _Bounded Field_ simple qui l'avertissait si un individu hostile entrait dans un périmètre centré sur leur camp. Néanmoins, il valait quant même mieux que quelqu'un veille. Les chevaliers dormaient sans leurs armures - à part Lancelot, mais ce dernier dormait-il ?- et il fallait bien que quelqu'un occupe d'éventuels ennemis, le temps qu'ils revêtent leurs protections.

Les yeux levés, la magus contempla Masser - la grande lune rouge- et sa compagne Secunda - d'un bleu tirant sur le gris. Elles étaient presque pleines. Il y avait d'étranges légendes sur ces astres. Masser serait le domaine du dieu Jode, dit "les larmes de Mara". Pire, elle serait habitée depuis le Mérithique... Quant à Secunda, elle reçut la visite d'un vaisseau _éthérique_ (ou spatial) envoyé par l'empereur Reman II de Cyrodiil.

Plongée dans ses pensées, Rin sursauta en entendant une branche craquer. Elle se retourna pour découvrir sire Gawain.

\- Pardonnez-moi, damoiselle Tohsaka, je ne voulais pas vous faire peur. Je m'approchais sans discrétion particulière, mais vous étiez visiblement absorbée par quelque chose...

\- C'est à moi de m'excuser, j'étais supposée monter la garde.

Le Chevalier du Soleil s'assit à ses côtés, sur le tronc couché d'un arbre abattu. La vallée où ils avaient fait halte pour la nuit, se trouvait au Sud-ouest de Markarth, près de la frontière avec Orsinium. Pas de trace de civilisation à des lieux à la ronde et, à part les hurlements des loups, aucun signe de vie. Dans la journée, ils n'avaient croisés que des voyageurs ordinaires, un voleur suicidaire (qui avait attaqué seul contre trois chevaliers et un mage...) et un assassin de la Confrérie Noire. Il portait sur lui un simple message : " Comme convenu, vous devez éliminer Artoria Pendragon par tous les moyens. Le Sacrement Noir a été effectué et quelqu'un souhaite la mort de cette personne. Nous avons reçu le paiement correspondant à ce contrat et tout échec est proscrit. " -Astrid

Comme l'avait déjà rapporté Agravain - qui avait déjà éliminé un assassin similaire- quelqu'un voulait la mort du Roi de Bretagne. Cela ne rassurait pas Rin.

Comme la magus entourait ses jambes de ses bras et les ramenant contre sa poitrine, Gawain la regarda quelques instants avant de l'interroger :

\- Notez bien que je ne veux pas être importun, damoiselle Tohsaka, mais vous me semblez anormalement distraite. En parler pourrait vous apaiser.

Rin sourit dans la pénombre.

\- Il n'y a rien d'extraordinaire. Je crois que je soufre un peu du mal du pays.

\- Je le conçois. Vous avez laissé derrière vous des amis, de la famille ?

La magus soupira :

\- Une sœur... même si je ne devrais plus la considérer ainsi.

Gawain fronça les sourcils, surpris :

\- Je ne comprends pas.

\- Oh... les magi ont une manière particulière de considérer la famille. C'est supposé être un secret... mais qui cela intéresse sur Nirn ? J'ai une petite sœur, qui s'appelle Sakura. Elle est née avant terme, fragile physiquement et mentalement mais c'était mon trésor, ma meilleure amie. Le malheur c'est que nous étions toutes deux très douée pour le magecraft, de véritables génies naturels, avec une quantité d'od dépassant celle observée chez les plus doués de nos contemporains. Or, un seul membre de la famille peut hériter du _magical crest_ d'une lignée.

Des larmes apparurent dans les yeux de Rin alors qu'elle remontait sa manche, dévoilant un symbole labyrinthique qui se mit à luire sur son avant-bras :

\- Comme vous le savez peut-être, seul l'héritier du_ magical crest_ d'une lignée a l'autorisation de pratiquer la thaumaturgie, afin de limiter le nombre d'utilisateur et garantir que les sorts ne soient pas affaiblis. Autant dire que mon père a trouvé que c'était un gâchis d'élever ma sœur dans l'ignorance de la magie. Aussi, il y a onze ans de cela, mon père a accepté la proposition de Zouken Matou, le chef du clan Matou, d'adopter Sakura. C'était une solution idéale... les Matou n'avaient pas réussis leur transplantation au Japon. Chaque génération perdait en pouvoir et la famille allait bientôt s'éteindre. L'adoption de ma sœur leur offrait une héritière talentueuse et elle-même ne se verrait pas refuser le droit d'exercer le magecraft...

Comme Rin s'était arrêtée de parler, Gawain prit la parole d'une voix douce :

\- Et vous avez été séparée de votre trésor, damoiselle Tohsaka.

Rin s'essuyait les yeux sans plus arriver à contenir ses larmes qui coulaient à présent comme un barrage qui se rompait et emportait tout :

\- D'un jour à l'autre nous avons été obligées d'agir comme si nous étions des inconnues. Nous ne devions plus nous parler. Lorsque je voyais Sakura dans la rue ou à l'école, sa peau était devenue pâle. Ses yeux étaient morts. Je... je ne connais pas vraiment le magecraft des Matou, mais... leur _magical crest _est appelé_ crest worm_. Son utilisateur héberge en lui des parasites, les familiers des Matou, qui se nourrissent de l'énergie magique de celui sur qui il a été greffé. Qu'est-ce qu'on lui a fait subir ? Qu'est-ce qu'on lui fait encore subir... alors que je suis ici, impuissante à l'aider ?

Il y eut un moment de silence gêné. "Je ferais bien d'y aller " murmura Rin " Je vous empêche de monter le garde et j'ai besoin de dormir".

\- Bonne nuit, damoiselle Tohsaka.

Le Chevalier du Soleil se redressa pour saluer la jeune fille. Puis, resta à moment à contempler le paysage en noir et blanc, paisible et ombré par les nuages qui voilaient les lunes. Il finit par soupirer.

Une damoiselle en détresse, sans doute très jolie, captive d'un immonde sorcier... voilà qui ferait une quête digne de ce nom pour n'importe quel chevalier de la Table Ronde. Malheureusement, Nirn était très loin du Japon, et il n'avait aucun moyen de venir en aide à la dénommée Sakura.

Gawain fit quelques pas, sans réaliser que Lancelot avait écouté toute la conversation. Contrairement à son habitude, le chevalier du Lac était dans un état songeur... voire nostalgique... bien peu en phase avec ses colères irrationnelles. C'était comme s'il connaissait déjà cette histoire. Pourquoi le nom de "Sakura Matou" lui semblait familier ? Plus, il ressentait une impression d'échec et un chagrin qui n'était pas vraiment le sien.

* * *

-Soufflegivre, 27e jour, 4E 201-

L'auberge du Géant Endormi à Rivebois était classique de Bordeciel. Le bâtiment était une masure modeste, en pierre sèche sur une armature de bois, avec un toit de chaume. L'intérieur sans fenêtre était éclairé par un foyer central sans cheminée. Il faisait sombre et l'air sentait la fumée, le graillon et la bière.

Pour être déjà venue dans cette auberge, Artoria marcha vers sa tenancière, une brétonne d'une cinquantaine d'année, vêtue d'une robe grossière d'un bleu fané. Elle avait les cheveux blonds, coiffé en arrière. Elle ne se différenciait guère de n'importe quelle autre femme exerçant sa profession. Pourtant, Agravain lui avait dit de se méfier ce cette "Delphine".

\- Excusez-moi " l'aborda-t-elle "Je voudrais louer la chambre à mansarde".

Il s'agissait de la phrase indiquée dans la lettre interceptée par Agravain pour se faire reconnaître de celui ou celle qui voulait la contacter. Delphine lui lança un long regard soupçonneux :

\- Oh, vous voulez la chambre à mansarde. Le problème est... que nous n'avons pas de mansarde. Mais je pense que je comprends ce que vous voulez dire. Prenez la chambre sur votre gauche.

Tandis que Rin, Lancelot et Gawain s'installaient à une table, Artoria entra dans la chambre qu'on lui désigna. Il n'y avait pas grand chose à en dire. L'odeur n'était pas meilleure que dans le reste de l'auberge. Le lit, la table et l'armoire étaient de grossiers assemblages de bois à peine équarris. Quant à la propreté... disons qu'elle était approximative.

La porte qu'elle avait fermée derrière elle s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer Delphine :

\- Donc vous êtes l'Enfant de dragon dont j'ai tant entendu parler. Nous avons besoin de parler. Mais dans un lieu plus intimiste, suivez-moi.

Précédée de la tenancière, Artoria entra dans une chambre plus vaste. "Fermez la porte" ordonna Delphine. Comme le Roi des Chevaliers s'exécutait, l'aubergiste ouvrit une armoire et fit pivoter un panneau secret. Une volée de marches conduisait à une chambre creusée dans la terre. Une panoplie montrait diverses armes dont un katana akaviroi. On voyait aussi un appareillage d'enchantement, un distillateur d'alchimiste, deux grands coffres. Des livres étaient posées un peu partout.

Delphine s'approcha de la grande table et s'appuya à deux mains sur son plateau considérant une carte de Bordeciel qui y était déployée. Il s'agissait d'un exemplaire grossier, dessiné à la main et montrant divers lieux dont certains étaient cochés.

\- Bien à présent, nous pouvons parler. Les Grises-barbes pensent que vous êtes l'Enfant de dragon, j'espère qu'ils ont raison.

\- Je le suis, répondit le roi de Bretagne.

Le regard de Delphine se fit critique, sans doute l'apparence de fragilité, l'évidente jeunesse d'Artoria ne plaidait guère en sa faveur :

\- Pardonnez-moi, mais ce n'est pas parce que les Grises-barbes le disent que je vais les croire sur parole.

\- Bien, dans ce cas, si vous me disiez plutôt ce que vous me voulez ?

Delphine s'assombrit.

\- Je n'ai pas pris toutes ces précautions sur un coup de tête, je voulais m'assurer qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un piège du Thalmor.

\- Et je suis là." Une pointe d'humeur se fit entendre dans la voix d'Artoria" J'ai cheminé plusieurs jours pour vous rencontrer, j'espère que vous avez une bonne raison pour tous les troubles que vous m'avez causé".

Delphine eut un geste d'apaisement :

\- Je fais partie d'un groupe qui vous recherche... ou plutôt qui recherche quelqu'un comme vous depuis très longtemps. Du moins, si vous êtes réellement l'Enfant de dragon. Parce qu'avant de vous en dire plus, j'ai besoin d'être sûre de pouvoir vous faire confiance.

Artoria mit une main sur la hanche, considérant l'aubergiste sous ses paupières à demi-baissées :

\- Oh ? La confiance n'est-elle pas supposée être réciproque ?

\- Vous êtes venue, soit vous aviez confiance, soit vous êtes idiote d'être entrée ici.

Les yeux du Roi des Chevaliers se durcirent.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Pourquoi pensez-vous que je pourrais travailler pour le Thalmor ?

\- Ils sont mes vieux ennemis. Et si mes suspicions se révèlent fondées, il se peut qu'ils aient quelque chose à voir avec le retour des dragons. Mais ce n'est pas le plus important actuellement. Ce qui est important, c'est que si vous ne me fournissez pas une preuve que vous êtes l'Enfant de dragon vous ne ressortirez pas de cette pièce en vie.

Les yeux d'Artoria étaient maintenant parfaitement froids. Sa voix se fit tranchante :

\- Vous jouez à un jeu dangereux.

\- Peut-être... Prouvez-moi que vous êtes l'Enfant de Dragon.

\- Très bien...

Artoria fit appel au _Thu'um_ :

\- **Krii**...

Le premier mot du cri "Marque mortelle" frappa Delphine qui se tordit de douleur, le cœur ravagé par les échos chaotiques de la voix d'un dragon.

\- Je dévore les âmes des dragons et j'apprends les Cris en lisant les anciennes inscriptions de pouvoir. C'est ainsi que j'ai appris que j'étais un Enfant de dragon.

Delphine eut un pâle sourire :

\- Bien, vous aurez bientôt l'occasion de me le prouver.

\- Assez de mystère, qu'oubliez-vous de me dire ?

Delphine s'appuya sur la table.

\- J'entends depuis plusieurs mois les gens parler du retour des dragons. Comme s'ils avaient fait une belle ballade pendant quelques millénaires... Mais les dragons n'étaient pas partis. Ils étaient **morts ! **Ils ont été tués par mes prédécesseurs. Et maintenant quelqu'un ou quelque chose les ramène à la vie. Vous êtes l'Enfant de dragon, l'ultime tueur de dragon. Vous êtes la seule personne capable de tuer définitivement un dragon en dévorant son âme. J'ai besoin de votre aide pour mettre fin à cela.

Artoria considéra Delphine calmement :

\- Comment savez-vous que les dragons qui ont été vu étaient morts ?

Delphine mit un doigt sur la carte, parcourant les sites cochés.

\- Parce que j'ai visité les anciens tertres aux dragons et je les ai trouvés vides. L'ordre de réapparition des dragons est clair. Celui qui opère est parti du Sud-est, quelque part du côté de Faillaise et remonte vers le nord. J'ai découvert quel va être son prochain objectif et vous allez tuer le dragon qu'il se prépare à ramener à la vie. Si nous réussissons, je promets de tout vous expliquer.

\- Et comment vous avez compris?

Delphine sourit :

\- Vous devriez le savoir, c'est vous qui m'avez fourni cette carte.

Artoria eut un mouvement de recul, considérant son ainée avec un air surpris avant de se mettre à réfléchir... et d'avoir une révélation :

\- La Pierre de Dragon de Farangar.

\- Exact, cette carte est une version traduite de l'inscription que vous avez trouvée dans la tombe du despote du Tertre des Chutes Tourmentées.

\- Et je suppose que vous étiez la femme encapuchonnée qui se tenait près de Farangar et qui discutait avec lui de vieux textes datant de la Première Ère.

L'aubergiste hocha la tête.

\- Farangar ne s'est pas contenter de traduire le texte, il a réussis par croisement à comprendre quelle localité moderne se trouvent à proximité des anciens tertres.

\- Et nous rendons-nous ?

Delphine toucha un point de la carte, juste au sud-est de Vendeaume :

\- Le Bosquet de Kyne. Il y a là un ancien tertre où un dragon a été enterré par des tueurs de dragon, il y a de cela bien des siècles. Si ce qui ramène ces monstres à la vie continue à remonter vers le nord, c'est là qu'il se rendra.

\- Je connais le Bosquet de Kyne, je m'y suis déjà rendue. Le tertre se trouve en haut de la colline. Il faut partir de l'auberge du bois tressés par le sentier qui la contourne par la gauche, continuer après la mine de malachite en montant.

\- Tant mieux, cela nous évitera de nous perdre.

\- Très bien, allons tuer un dragon.

Après que Delphine se soit changée pour adopter une armure de cuir, portant un katana à sa ceinture, elles remontèrent au niveau de l'auberge. Pendant qu'Artoria rameutait ses amis, Delphine se tourna vers le cuisinier.

\- Orgnar, je pars en voyage. Je te confie l'auberge jusqu'à mon retour.

\- Bonne route !

À l'extérieur, Delphine attendit la petite troupe réunie autour d'Artoria Pendragon. La tenancière de l'auberge les fixa un instant :

\- Nous pouvons voyager tous ensemble ou nous retrouver au Bosquet de Kyne. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

\- Je pense qu'il vaut mieux nous séparer.

Delphine acquiesça.

\- Comme vous voulez, un groupe plus petit attirera moins l'attention.

* * *

-Soufflegivre, 28e jour, 4E 201-

Le jour était pâle et bas. Écarlate, le soleil venait juste d'apparaître au-dessus des Monts Velothi. Le Bosquet de Kyne n'avait pas changé depuis la quête des Mains du Forgeron, à l'époque Artoria et Rin l'avaient traversé pour rejoindre la forteresse Orque, dans les montagnes. Sauf que... en dépit de l'heure matinale, mineurs et habitants courraient en tout sens en proie à la panique et encore vêtus de leurs vêtements de nuit... bien peu adapté au vent froid charriant des flocons de neige.

Une femme aux yeux exorbités courut vers Artoria :

\- Non, ne restez pas là ! Un dragon... un dragon attaque.

Artoria saisi les mains de la jeune femme, tout en lui souriant :

\- Calmez-vous, nous sommes des chevaliers. Expliquez-vous.

La voix calme du Roi des Chevaliers fit un véritable miracle. La panique de la Nordique se calma :

\- Un dragon a survolé le village et s'est posé près du tertre maudit, en haut de la colline. je ne sais pas ce qu'il fait là-bas, et je ne vais pas attendre ici pour le découvrir.

\- Vous avez raison, gagnez Vendeaume, vous y serez plus en sécurité.

Artoria se tourna vers ses camarades. Ceux qui étaient à cheval en descendaient et Rin se concentra pour renforcer ses aptitudes physiques. Alors qu'elle donnait des instructions sur la conduite du combat, Delphine apparut derrière l'auberge :

\- Vous avez fait vite.

\- Vous de même, Delphine.

\- Très bien, ne restons pas là.

Ils grimpèrent la colline. Il régnait une atmosphère étrange. La montée était rude et le froid régnait. La butte se couvrait de sapins et d'autres conifères sacrés qui appartenait à Kynareth. Cependant, un cri dans le ciel rappela à la petite expédition qu'ils n'étaient pas en excursion ludique. Une sorte de claquement résonna dans l'air et une ombre passa au-dessus d'eux. Pour le compte, Delphine oublia ses sarcasmes habituels : "Par Lorkhan, vous avez vu ce monstre ?"

Le sommet de la colline était dénudé. Un grand tertre de pierre en couvrait une bonne moitié. Delphine s'abrita derrière un rocher, bien qu'Artoria ait la sensation que leur approche n'avait pas été assez discrète pour échapper au dragon qui tournait au-dessus d'eux.

Il s'agissait d'un exemplaire particulièrement grand, couvert d'écailles noires et d'ergots qui lui donnaient un air maléfique. Il passait et repassait au-dessus du tumulus qui... Artoria secoua la tête... surprise. Une lumière bleu-blanc dansait sur la pierre, haute comme une flamme mais pâle et sans chaleur.

Le dragon noir s'immobilisa, battant des ailes pour rester en vol statique :

\- _Sahloknir, Ziil gro dovah ulse _!

Avant de crier :

\- **Slen**...** Tiid**... **Vo**...

Le cairn vola en éclat sous l'impact du cri... brisé de l'intérieur. Les yeux de Delphine s'exorbitèrent :

\- C'est pire que tout ce que j'avais imaginé...

En effet, un squelette de dragon émergeait des ruines. Pateaud, il avançait sur ses moignons d'ailes tandis que la terre s'écoulait entre ses vieux ossement et que la poussière tourbillonnait autour de lui. Le mort-vivant tourna la tête vers le dragon noir :

\- _Alduin, thuri ! Boaan tiid vokriiha suleyksejun kruziik_ ?

Alors qu'il parlait sa silhouette sembla se gonfler alors que les muscles et la chair réapparaissaient. Les fragments de ses écailles, comme rassemblée par des mains invisibles, virent alors se coller à lui achevant l'incroyable résurrection. En quelques secondes, les effets du temps et de la mort s'étaient comme inversés. Ramené à la vie et même rajeuni, le dragon se tenait devant eux comme aux jours de sa gloire des milliers d'années plus tôt.

Mais le dragon noir se désintéressait du phénomène, il regardait Artoria :

\- _Geh, Sahloknir, kaali mir. Ful, losei Dovahkiin ? Zu'u koraav nid dov do hi._ Tu ne parles même pas notre langue, n'est-ce pas ? Quelle arrogance, et tu oses te faire appeler " Dovah" ?

Le dragon noir se tourna vers celui qu'il venait de tirer de la tombe :

\- _Sahloknir, krii daar joorre._

Le monstre noir reprit son vol, s'éloignant vers l'est. Mais Artoria venait de bondir en avant en utilisant le _prana burst_. Certes, elle ne comprenait pas le draconnique... mais à force de combattre les dragons, elle en comprenait quelques morts. Le monstre noir venait de dire : " Sahloknir, tue les mortels."

Le dragon esquiva l'attaque brusquée d'Artoria et revint vers elle en criant :

\- **Iiz**... **Slen**... **Nuz**...

Frappée par le "Cri de Glace", Artoria se transforma en statue, soudée à l'intérieur d'un bloc gelé. Impuissante, elle vit Sahloknir tourner autour de ses amis crachant un souffle de glace qui fit naître un véritable blizzard.

Delphine et Lancelot ripostaient à coup de flèches que leur ennemi esquivait facilement, tandis que Gawain manier l'épée pour projeter des flammes, ayant bondi à côté de son roi, qui cherchait à briser sa prison de glace.

Néanmoins, la contre-attaque décisive vint de Rin Tohsaka. Elle tira deux runes de sa poche et les jeta sur le sol :

\- **Tiwaz**... **Hayalaz**

La première rune voulait dire "force non contrôlée" et la seconde "force de la nature". En un instant, le propre souffle du dragon lui échappa et, amplifié, se retourna contre lui. Déstabilisé, Sahloknir tomba lourdement au sol, immédiatement pour être entouré et attaqué de tout côté. Ses puissantes écailles le protégeaient quelque peu des coups portés par Delphine et Lancelot... mais l'épée embrasée de Gawain semblait lui donner un avantage comme l'immense dragon de glace.

Sonné et acculé à la défensive, Sahloknir en oublia Tohsaka. La magus avait plus d'un tour dans son sac. Elle tira une poignée de gemmes spirituelles et incanta :

\- _Gewicht, um zu verdoppel ung_... !

Les joyaux jetés au-dessus de la tête du dragon se transformèrent en projectiles d'argents qui percèrent le monstre qui hurla de douleur, visiblement grièvement blessé.

Sahloknir se redressa juste pour découvrir sire Gawain debout devant lui, l'épée ramenée sous le bras. Aubéclat scintillait d'une lumière bleu-blanc.

\- **Blade of the devoted !**

Frappant de toute la puissance de son bras, Gawain frappa Sahloknir entre les deux yeux. Le dragon s'écroula en se convulsant tandis que les flammes enveloppaient sa tête, la carbonisant jusqu'aux os.

Comme le Chevalier du Soleil retournait auprès d'Artoria qui venait enfin de briser sa prison de glace et lui offrir un bras secourable, Rin sourit:

\- Très beau coup !

Sire Gawain se retourna :

\- Damoiselle, je n'ai fait que porter le coup de grâce. Tous, ici, ont vu que votre magie nous a donné la victoire.

\- Je confirme, ajoute Artoria, bien qu'un peu groggy.

Comme elle s'approchait du dragon, soutenu par Gawain. Le monstre s'embrasa soudain, faisant naître des courants d'énergie qui entourèrent le Roi des Chevaliers. Delphine en oublia de respirer :

\- Vous... vous êtes... vraiment... l'Enfant de dragon.

Cependant, quelque chose de différent de tout ce qu'Artoria avait connu lui arrivait cette fois là. Son cœur réagissait plus puissamment... Sahloknir n'était pas retourné complètement à l'état squelettique. Au milieu de sa cage thoracique son propre cœur flottait entouré d'un feu bleu-blanc et **continuant à battre**. Le cœur de Sahloknir appelait son propre cœur de dragon. Artoria se rappela de ce qu'avait dit Arngeir... si le pouvoir contenu dans le muscle cardiaque d'un dragon était compatible avec le sien elle le saurait.

Empoignant l'organe encore en vie, elle le pressa instinctivement contre sa poitrine... ou il entra se dissipant en un tourbillon d'énergie. Cela impressionna davantage Delphine :

\- Je vous dois des réponses. Allez- y, je vous répondrais sans rien cacher.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous savez à propos du retour des dragons ?

La question d'Artoria tira une grimace à Delphine :

\- Pas la moindre chose. J'ai été aussi surprise que vous de trouver ce dragon noir ici.

\- Soit... mais que voulez-vous de moi ?

L'aubergiste se redressa :

\- Je suis l'un des derniers membres des Lames. Il y a très longtemps de cela, les Lames étaient des tueurs de dragon, et nous servions l'Enfant de dragon, le plus grand des tueurs de dragon. Depuis deux cent ans, depuis la mort du dernier empereur Enfant de dragon, les lames se sont cherchés une cause. Maintenant que les dragons sont de retour, celle-ci est évidente. Nous devons les arrêter.

Ce fut Gawain qui intervint pour poser la question suivante :

\- Les Lames, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Delphine offrit un sourire misérable.

\- Voilà exactement... plus personne ne se souvient de nous à présent. Nous avons été connus dans tout Tamriel comme les protecteurs des empereurs de la dynastie Septim. Seulement nos jours de gloire sont passés depuis longtemps. Nous avons cherché un Enfant de dragon à guider et à protéger pendant deux cent ans, comme nous avions juré de le faire. Mais nous n'en avons jamais trouvé... jusqu'à maintenant.

Elle se tourna à ces mots vers Artoria Pendragon. Cette dernière répondit d'un air songeur :

\- Et que préconiseriez-vous que nous fassions ?

\- Je pense qu'il faut découvrir qui se cache derrière la résurrection des dragons. Et je pense que le Thalmor est notre meilleure piste. S'ils ne sont pas directement responsables. Ils sauront qui l'est.

La répartie de Delphine agaça Artoria. Cette dernière avait participé à des négociations pendant des années et elle connaissait l'expression de la tueuse de dragon. Sa fixation sur le Thalmor n'avait rien de rationnelle. Une raison faisait qu'elle les croyait responsable de tout, l'aveuglant dans la recherche d'un autre coupable.

Rin Tohsaka avait sans doute noté que quelque chose n'allait pas car elle prit la parole sur un ton d'incrédulité :

\- Pourquoi pensez-vous que le Thalmor est derrière le retour des dragons ?

\- Rien de solide", admit Delphine, à regret " mais mon instinct me dit qu'il ne peut s'agir de personne d'autre. Les dragons attaquent partout, sans rime, ni raison. Bordeciel est affaiblis, l'Empire est affaibli. À qui cela profite-t-il si ce n'est au Thalmor.

Une main passée sur son ventre, se frottant le menton tout en arborant l'expression maléfique que ses amis avaient pris l'habitude de reconnaître, Rin regardait intensément Delphine :

\- Pourquoi détestez-vous le Thalmor. Enfin... ce n'est pas rare... mais vous, vous avez une raison _personnelle_ de les détester. Quelle est-elle ?

Delphine soupira :

\- Avant la Grande Guerre, les Lames servaient l'Empire contre le Thalmor. Notre Grand Maître les voyait comme le plus grand danger pesant sur l'humanité. Cela était sans doute vrai à l'époque et l'est peut-être encore aujourd'hui. Nous les avons combattus parmi les ombres, dans tout Tamriel. Nous pensions que nous étions meilleur qu'eux... nous avions torts. Il y a trente ans, le Thalmor a pratiquement détruit l'Empire. Il n'y a pas pire ennemi en Tamriel. Certes, l'Empire a survécu... au prix d'un traité infâme qui entre autre à livrer les lames à leur vindicte. Il y aura une prochaine guerre, les Thalmors la préparent déjà et ils ont bien l'intention de la gagner.

\- Je vois... donc vous avez l'intention de nous embarquer dans votre croisade contre le Thalmor.

Les yeux de Delphine reflétèrent une colère profonde mais avant qu'elle ne puisse s'épancher, Artoria reprit la parole :

\- Il nous faut trouver des informations sur les dragons. Avez-vous des idées ?

\- Il faut que vous vous introduisiez dans l'Ambassade du Thalmor. C'est leur centre d'opération en Bordeciel... sauf qu'il est sévèrement gardé. Les Aldmer pourraient donner des leçons à des paranoïaques.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Même si les Thalmors ne sont vraiment pour rien dans le retour des dragons, je suis certaine qu'ils enquêtent. Impossible qu'ils regardent un tel phénomène sans chercher à comprendre qui est derrière... et s'en servir à leurs fins. Ils savent forcément quelque chose. Écoutez, revenez me voir à l'auberge du Géant Endormi, d'ici quelques jours. J'ai déjà quelques idées pour vous permettre d'entrer. Gardez les yeux levés vers le ciel. Les choses ne vont pas aller en s'améliorant.


	40. Chapter 40 La dracoliche de Dunstad

-Soufflegivre, 29e jour, 4E 201-

Le camp impérial du Clôt était un fort de bois édifié sur une colline rocheuse au nord de la route reliant Aubétolie et Morthal.

Il s'agissait d'une construction classique de la Légion Cyrodilique. Les légionnaires avaient délimités au sol un vaste périmètre rectangulaire. Ensuite, armés de houes, de pioches, de pelles et de paniers, ils avaient creusés un fossé sur ce tracé. La butte ainsi formée avait accueillie une palissade crénelée, renforcée à chaque angle par une tour de bois. Une porte était aménagée au milieu de chaque mur, chacune flanquée de deux beffrois qui contrôlaient le pont-levis.

Le légat Rikke se trouvait dans une vaste tente de toile rouge qui servait de quartier général à la Première Cohorte de la Quatrième Légion. Par la porte de toile entrait le vent froid et l'odeur du cuissot de sanglier qui cuisait à la broche. Les yeux fixés sur la carte étalée sur la grande table qui occupait l'intérieur du prétoire, l'officier en armure d'acier gardait la paume de sa main gauche sur son épée nordique, tout en tapotant le bord du plateau de l'autre.

La situation stratégique de la région était... compliquée à tout le moins.

Depuis leur position, la Première Cohorte et les auxiliaires de l'Empire contrôlaient la route reliant Solitude à Vendeaume. La voie la plus stratégique de tout Bordeciel. Les Sombrages n'osaient pas attaquer le camp fortifié, bien pourvu en troupes. Toutefois, ils avaient envoyé des troupes d'escarmouche dans les marais de la Hjaal pour tendre des embuscades aux renforts impériaux comme aux convois de ravitaillement.

Les troupes stationnées à Morthal et au camp impérial du Clôt devaient lutter contre des ennemis qui surgissaient des marais ou des collines glacées du clôt et disparaissaient aussitôt leur forfait accomplis.

Les affrontements entre patrouilles et force de raids des deux camps faisaient des morts tous les jours, dans ce genre de "petite guerre" si détestée par tous les vrais guerriers. Quel honneur y avait-il à mourir en défendant un convoi ou en pataugeant dans la boue des marais, à la recherche d'ennemis invisibles ?

En attendant, chaque jour de bons soldats revenaient couchés sur leurs boucliers et l'infirmerie ne désemplissait pas.

Comme une rumeur s'élevait du camp, Rikke s'ébroua pour gagner la porte de toile et la soulever.

La porte prétorienne venait de s'ouvrir pour laisser entrer une petite troupe : trois silhouettes à cheval, une quatrième à pieds. Plusieurs centaines de légionnaires des Cohortes Tumultuaria (les auxiliaires) et même quelques réguliers s'étaient attroupés avec un mélange de curiosité et de joie, un comportement bien peu militaire que le légat accueillit avec un froncement de sourcil.

Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle reconnaisse les arrivants.

Ils étaient conduits par une petite femme aux cheveux blonds comme l'or. Sagement réunis en une tresse, ils s'enroulaient sur l'arrière de la tête, exception d'une mèche rebelle. Vêtue d'une magnifique robe bleue, portée sous une étrange armure constituée d'un plastron d'acier et de jupes de plaques, la nouvelle venue ceignait au côté le fourreau incrusté de pierres précieuses d'une épée à garde et poignée d'or niellée d'émaux bleus.

Comme Artoria Pendragon mettait pied à terre et saluait d'un signe de tête trop altier pour être méprisant, Rikke frappa de son poing le côté gauche de son armure :

\- Salut à vous questeur Artoria.

\- Merci de votre accueil, légat Rikke.

La Nordique approuva.

\- Si vous êtes ici, c'est que vous avez reçu mon message.

\- Vous supposez bien, Légat. Nonobstant que je m'étonne de célérité avec laquelle vous avez appris ma présence dans la région.

\- Dame Artoria, ne sous-estimez jamais les éclaireurs de la Légion. Venez à l'intérieur, vous devez grelotter dans ce vent glacial.

Le chevalier se retourna pour regarder les alignements de grandes tentes entre les palissades de bois. Le camp tout entier tremblait dans le vent glacial qui mugissait dans les travées. Du ciel gris, voilé d'un couvercle de nuages couleur d'encre, tombait des flocons de neige paresseux.

\- Je me demande qui peut faire la guerre dans des conditions pareilles.

La réponse de Rikke tira un mince sourire à Artoria :

\- Les Nordiques parce qu'ils n'ont pas peur du froid... et la Légion... parce qu'elle n'a peur de rien.

Debout devant un des braseros qui brûlait dans la tente du prétoire, Rin éternua bruyamment :

\- Nous passons nos journées sur les routes et il neige depuis hier. Vraiment, j'en ai assez...

Rikke sourit tout en servant un verre de vin de Surilie à toutes les personnes présentes. Rin refusa d'un geste, Lancelot but la coupe d'une goulée avant de la jeter à l'autre bout de la tente en hurlant. Seul sire Gawain et dame Artoria s'assirent pour siroter le breuvage, célèbre cuvée récoltée dans les vignobles à l'est de Skingrad en Cyrodiil.

Portant sa propre coupe à ses lèvres, Rikke commença par évoquer le récent séjour d'Artoria en Haute-Roche:

\- Je me suis laissé dire que votre voyage au pays des Brétons a été plus que profitable.

Artoria Pendragon se contenta d'un sourire diplomatique qui n'éclaira pas ses yeux :

\- La rumeur parle toujours de choses extraordinaires.

Le légat impérial eut un bref ricanement :

\- En effet, questeur Artoria. La "rumeur" me vient des rapports des agents impériaux en Haute-Roche. À la bataille de la Derwen, vous auriez tué d'un seul coup d'épée un berserker qui venait de massacrer quarante hommes d'armes brétons. On vous crédite également d'une manœuvre de cavalerie de flanc qui a permis au roi Harold de remporter la bataille.

\- Mouvement dont le roi Harold a eu l'idée.

Rikke sourit comme Artoria ne la contredisait pas sur le reste :

\- Oh, cela va plus loin que cela. Si certains vous considèrent comme le principal artisan de la victoire remportée par les Brétons contre les Sombrages d'Harald le Grand, cela s'est vu confirmé par votre participation à la bataille du moulin de la Lileyn. Cette fois, vous combattiez _contre _le roi Harold. Vous avez vaincu la chevalerie de Daguefillante, pourtant renommée, et eut l'idée de faire tirer les archers en cloche pour toucher en priorité les troupes moins bien protégés sur les arrières de la formation adoptée par l'ost du roi Harold.

Le Roi des Chevaliers posa le poing sur sa hanche et regarda le légat, les lèvres pincées :

\- Je pourrais vous expliquer que Sire Gawain, le duc Guillaume et même Rin Tohsaka ont imaginé une partie des tactiques que vous m'attribuez. Quant au tir en cloche... si cette conception m'avait traversé l'esprit dès le début de la bataille, bien des morts seraient encore parmi nous. Néanmoins, je suppose que vous savez tout cela, donc s'il vous plait, au fait : que voulez-vous ?

Rikke soupira d'une manière exagérée :

\- Vous ne vous laissez pas facilement complimenter. Mais soit, puisque vous le demandez, mètreriez-vous vos compétences au service de la Légion ?

Artoria plissa légèrement les yeux, comme s'il elle se demandait s'il y avait un piège :

\- Aux dernières nouvelles, je suis toujours questeur de la Quatrième Légion. D'ailleurs, je suis venue dès que j'ai reçu votre message. Bien entendu, si je peux vous être utile vous n'avez qu'à en donner l'ordre.

\- Excellent ! Si les Sombrages sont prêts à mourir pour abattre l'Empire, notre devoir est de les y aider.

Rikke posa un doigt sur le sud de la carte semée de figurines représentant les camps, les forts, les unités de cavalerie et d'infanterie des deux camps. Près de la frontière avec Cyrodiil, on discernait un grand X bleu sur le parchemin, c'était lui que le légat montrait, une récente victoire des Sombrages :

\- Depuis notre récente défaite à la bataille des cols, le général Tullius a décidé de reporter notre effort sur Le Clôt.

Du doigt, elle toucha la capitale de cette châtellerie, Aubétoile, un port sur la mer des Fantômes, juste à l'est du camp fortifié où ils se trouvaient, représenté par une figurine de château rouge (couleur des pions impériaux) :

\- Toutefois, il est hors de question de rassembler des troupes importantes pour lancer un assaut en force. Les Sombrages ont des espions partout. Il leur serait trop aisé de comprendre ce que nous préparons et de renforcer leur garnison d'Aubétoile pour nous contrer. Nous allons devoir faire avec les forces déjà présentes : six centuries légionnaires, le double d'auxiliaires.

\- Cela semble très difficile, remarqua Gawain." On parle de quoi, 1400 hommes ?"

\- Moins en fait, nos troupes ne sont pas à pleins effectifs, rétorqua le légat. " Mais n'ayez crainte. J'ai un plan... nous allons pousser l'ennemi à dégarnir Fort Dunstad".

Son doigt se posa sur une figurine représentant un château bleu au sud-est de la châtellerie du clôt :

\- Fort Dunstad est le seul fort impérial encore debout dans la région. Il a récemment été nettoyé des brigands qui l'occupaient par une petite armée de Sombrage. Toutefois, une bonne partie de la garnison n'y est pas présente en permanence : Patrouilles, avant-postes, éclaireurs dans le secteur de notre fort etc. Toutes sortes d'occupations qui nécessitent des hommes, n'est-ce pas ? Les effectifs qui restent pour défendre Fort Dunstad sont squelettiques et les fortifications nécessiteraient des réparations.

Artoria regardait la carte d'un air pensif :

\- Quel est votre plan ?

Le légat retourna le regard du Roi des Chevaliers avec fermeté :

\- Très simple, falsifier des ordres ennemis. Ce qui veut d'abord dire que vous vous empariez de ceux-ci. Nos éclaireurs affirment que les messagers qui vont et viennent entre Aubétoile et Vendeaume s'arrêtent souvent à l'auberge de la Porte Nocturne, ici à Helarchen, un petit hameau sur la rive ouest du lac Yogrim. Vous pouvez demander à l'aubergiste de vous renseigner sur le messager. Alternativement, vous pouvez l'attendre à Vendeaume... en plein territoire ennemi, mais ce serait très dangereux. Une fois que vous l'avez neutralisé, revenez me voir avec le message original.

* * *

Même jour, quelques heures plus tard,

La crique d'Helarchen était un simple hameau de pêcheurs constitué de quelques bâtiments de bois autour d'une jetée qui accueillaient de simples barques. La "place" centrale servait à étendre des filets de pêches et à faire sécher des poissons évidés. Le seul bâtiment intéressant consistait en une tour dwemer transformée en caserne. Quelques gardes patrouillaient autour, ils portaient la tenue classique des soldats de Bordeciel, constitué d'un heaume léger et d'un plaid porté par-dessus un gambisson aux épaules renforcées de mailles. Un bras gauche, ils portaient le bouclier circulaire orné d'une étoile qui les désignaient comme appartenant aux effectifs du Clôt.

Quant à l'auberge... elle ressemblait comme une sœur à toute celle qu'avait visitée Artoria en Bordeciel. Secouant son manteau couvert de neige, elle laissa Rin et les autres entourer l'âtre central avant de marcher vers l'aubergiste qui l'accueillit avec un franc sourire. Le visage sévère, elle coupa dans son autoglorification de sa cuisine :

\- Auriez-vous vu un messager des Sombrages, dernièrement ?

L'homme chauve et aux traits rudes se rembrunit :

\- Madame, je respecte la vie privée de mes clients.

\- Je suis chevalier bréton, sur mon honneur et celui de mon suzerain, je vous jure que sa vie est en danger. J'ai pour mission de l'en aller rejoindre.

Techniquement, Artoria ne mentait pas... Le roi de Bretagne "oubliait" juste d'expliquer que c'était elle qui mettait le messager en danger. La conviction avec laquelle le chevalier avait martelé ces quelques mots fit tout son effet sur le tenancier de l'auberge. Face au charisme de celle-ci, il était sans défense :

\- Il vient juste de partir. Une jeune femme en armure sombrage, elle se rend à Vendeaume. Si vous partez maintenant, vous pourrez la rejoindre.

\- Merci, aubergiste.

Les chevaliers et la magus qui les accompagnaient ressortirent en coup de vent.

* * *

L'hiver tenait le nord de Bordeciel dans une étreinte de givre. Le paysage disparaissait sous les congères. Les cascades, en partie gelées, étaient sculptées d'une dentelle cristalline résultant de la magie des fées des eaux et des vents. Ces structures semblables au verre filé rendraient jaloux les meilleurs artistes mortels.

Ce paysage de Nive cachait la mort sous sa beauté. La mort par le froid, bien sûr... mais aussi de part les nombreux animaux et monstres hostiles qui attaquaient les voyageurs. Artoria et ses compagnons s'étaient déjà heurtés par deux fois à des spectres des glaces, étranges vers translucides au sang si froid qu'ils généraient par leur seule présence la naissance de stalagmite de glace sur leur chemin. Ils avaient aussi croisés des loups arctiques affamés.

Artoria et ses compagnons suivaient la route empierrées qui faisaient route vers l'est. Ils étaient à cheval et auraient déjà dû rattraper le courrier qui marchait.

Gawain était descendu, tirant sa monture par la bride. Il regarda les empreintes brouillées devant lui. Traces de roues, fers de chevaux et pas se mélangeaient, pourtant...

\- Un homme de taille moyenne, d'après la pointure et les enjambés, est parti par là. On voit ici qu'il s'est mis à courir... et là... ces empreintes... deux trolls... des jeunes, ils n'ont pas encore la taille adulte.

Tandis que le chevalier examinait les traces, la magus descendit à son tour et se concentra sur un galet où avait été tracée une rune.

\- _Berkana !_

Rin Tohsaka jeta la rune sur le sol avant de la regarder s'éloigner en sautillant vers le Sud-ouest, collant aux pas du fuyard pourchassé par les trolls...

\- Le messager est bien celui que les monstres suivent.

Artoria éperonna sa monture et s'engouffra parmi les sapins poudrés de neige. Comme des cris de trolls résonnaient dans la forêt de conifère, elle dégaina Caliburn. Deux humanoïdes couverts de fourrure d'un blanc sale apparurent... le premier prit trois flèches enveloppés de flammes noires et s'effondra tandis que Gawain dépassait son roi pour affronter le deuxième troll.

Ce fut terminé en un instant.

Au milieu de la neige piétinée gisait le cadavre ensanglanté d'une femme en armure sombrage. Artoria soupira.

\- Je vais creuser la tombe, sa cuirasse est réparable. Cela tombe bien, je vais en avoir besoin.

Elle fouilla le cadavre et en tira un tube d'os fermé par un sceau de cire bleu montrant une patte d'ours.

\- Je crois que c'est ce que nous cherchions.

* * *

-Soufflegivre, 30e jour, 4E 201-

Après avoir ouvert le phylactère et décodé le texte grâce à une table fourni par ses agents, Rikke se renfrogna à la lecture du rapport du commandant sombrage d'Aubétoile :

\- Intéressant... les éclaireurs et les espions sombrages s'avèrent plus efficaces que je ne le pensais. Ils sont trop bien renseignés sur nos effectifs et nos mouvements. Et, comme je le craignais, le chef ennemi demande des renforts pour Fort Dunstad. Je vais corriger ces documents pour m'assurer qu'ils n'arrivent jamais. Tenez, questeur Artoria, apportez ce message à Fokmar Terne-Bannière, le commandant adverse. S'il base sa stratégie sur ces fausses informations, nous pourrons le manœuvrer à loisir.

Tandis qu'Artoria empochait le cylindre à nouveau scellé, Gawain semblait pensif :

\- Admettons que tout ce passe bien et que nous arrivions à prendre Fort Dunstad, que se passera-t-il ensuite ?

\- Nous aurons obtenu la Châtellerie du Clôt.

\- Comment ça... juste en prenant un fort ?

\- Voyez-vous, chevalier, le jarl Skald l'Ainé est un vieux crétin. C'est surtout un Sombrage fanatique. Il a envoyé pratiquement tous ses combattants à Vendeaume pour qu'ils participent à la croisade d'Ulfric. Résultat, il ne reste plus assez de monde à Aubétoile pour défendre la ville. Surtout qu'elle n'a pas de fortification. De plus, il y a déjà eu une importante bataille dans la châtellerie, à Korvanjund, les Sombrages y ont perdu des milliers d'hommes. Nous avons à présent largement l'avantage en termes d'effectifs et d'équipements, et nous allons en profiter.

Après avoir récupéré l'armure sombrage du messager, que le forgeron du camp avait réparé, ils partirent pour Aubétoile.

Aubétoile, quelques heures plus tard.

La capitale de la châtellerie ne payait pas de mine. C'était la première fois qu'Artoria la visitait, et elle n'avait visiblement rien manqué. Construite à flanc de colline entre deux mines en activité, la petite ville s'étendait jusqu'à une anse où s'étendaient plusieurs jetées qui accueillaient des navires de guerre ou de commerce. Il régnait une activité incessante, des mineurs entraient et sortaient des excaves pour conduire des monceaux de minerais à des fonderies. Une grande forge les transformait en armes et en armures. Elles étaient ensuite chargées sur les navires du port qui repartaient vers l'est, sans doute pour Vendeaume. La richesse du commerce et de l'industrie locale contrastaient avec la pauvreté de l'habitat. Les Nordiques vivaient dans des masures en pans de bois et aux toits de chaume.

Vêtue d'une armure sombrage avec un heaume qui masquait complètement ses traits, une hache de fer à la ceinture et un bouclier de bois renforcé d'acier au bras gauche, le roi de Bretagne ressemblait à n'importe quelle recrue d'Ulfric.

Elle se pressa pour entrer dans le Pavillon Blanc, la longère du jarl local. L'endroit ressemblait à d'autres longères qu'elle avait déjà vus, comme celle d'Epervine. : Un pavage irrégulier, un foyer central sans cheminée, et de l'autre côté un trône de bois sur une estrade.

Après s'être renseignée auprès d'un serviteur, Artoria entra dans une salle latérale encombrée par un laboratoire d'alchimie et une table d'enchantement. Contre un mur, un Sombrage vêtu d'une peau d'ours étudiait une carte de Bordeciel murmurant quelque chose à propos de sa mauvaise humeur et du fait qu'il n'avait pas encore tué un Impérial de la journée... charmant personnage... enfin, le chevalier avait entendu des Impériaux qui disaient presque la même chose.

\- Excusez-moi, êtes-vous Fokmar Terne-Bannière ?

L'officier se retourna pour dévisager Artoria... ou plutôt regarder son heaume sombrage inexpressif.

\- Oui, c'est moi.

\- J'ai un message pour vous, de la part d'Ulfric Sombrage.

Artoria tendit le tube d'ivoire. Après l'avoir descellé et décodé, via la même table que celle utilisée par Rikke, il se mit à parler à haute voix, visiblement content :

\- Ah, des renforts pour Fort Dunstad ? Excellent ! Hum... d'accord, je vois... je vais modifier les itinéraires de patrouille... oui...

Il se retourna vers Artoria qui attendait patiemment.

\- Tenez voilà cinq pièces d'or, allez boire quelque chose à l'auberge Montvent. Cela vous réchauffera. Vous l'avez bien mérité ! Je n'aimerais pas être à votre place, avec toutes ces patrouilles impériales.

\- Merci, monsieur.

Artoria quitta le Pavillon Blanc en souriant sous son heaume. Connaissant les nouveaux itinéraires de patrouille (et pour cause) les Impériaux n'auraient aucune peine à infiltrer le territoire Sombrage et à préparer l'assaut de Fort Dunstad sans que l'ennemi ne s'en doute.

* * *

-Soufflegivre, 31e jour, 4E 201-

La châtellerie du Clôt épousait une forme en L, contrainte dans sa partie centrale entre deux chaînes de montagne qui délimitaient la frontière avec ses voisines : Hjaalmarche à l'ouest et Fordhiver à l'est.

Une seule route trouvait assez de place pour passer dans le seul terrain plat qui séparait les collines cascadant des sommets enneigées.

Les anciens avaient édifiés Ford Dunstad sur cet espace, une forteresse de pierre et de bois peu impressionnante, mais idéalement placée. Ses murailles à l'est et à l'ouest s'arrêtaient presque aux pieds des collines, ne laissant qu'une mince bande de terre, juste sous ses mâchicoulis, pour circuler.

D'après les plans de la bastide, sa cour basse (orientée nord sud) se trouvait traversée par la route... qui passait devant une auberge. Sa cour haute, séparée de celle-ci par son propre rempart, se trouvait à l'est. C'était là où l'on voyait se découper les plus hautes tours.

Artoria se tenait à la lisière de la forêt, Caliburn plantée dans la terre et ses mains croisées sur son pommeau. Le vent glacial, jouait avec ses cheveux d'or et ses vêtements bleus alors que les premiers rayons du soleil se reflétaient sur sa cuirasse.

Elle prit l'Épée Dorée des Victorieux dans la main droite et la braqua vers les remparts enneigés de la citadelle.

\- En avant !

Il s'agissait de la première bataille qu'elle dirigeait depuis son arrivée sur Nirn. Quelque soit les prouesses qu'Artoria ait accomplie, il s'agissait de luttes où d'autres exerçaient le commandement. Cette fois, la victoire... ou la défaite... serait sienne et uniquement sienne.

À son commandement, des légionnaires sortirent de la forêt de conifères qui serpentait au sud de la forteresse. En tout, en comptant ses chevaliers et Rin, ses forces comprenaient 488 hommes, une bien petite armée. Toutefois, à ces hommes venus tout spécialement de Blancherive pour attaquer fort Dunstad, se joignait une seconde force de 533 hommes qui attaquaient par le nord, sous le commandement du centurion Titus.

Comme le Roi des Chevaliers ne commandait pas directement à la force de siège nord, elle se concentra sur ses hommes.

Le gros de son armée, quatre centuries(1) de fantassins (dont une de vétérans) et une centurie d'archers marchaient contre la porte sud, poussant un bélier.

Simultanément, une centurie d'élite - soutenue par des archers- avançaient vers un morceau de rempart. Ils portaient trois échelles de siège.

Le son d'un cor de guerre dans la forteresse ennemie initia un branle-bas de combat. Des têtes couronnées des heaumes si reconnaissables des Sombrages apparurent entre les créneaux tandis que les premiers traits s'enfonçaient dans la neige. Les archers de la Légion s'immobilisèrent pour riposter et bientôt la mort empennée de plumes d'oies grises vola librement entre les tours et les rangs des assiégeants.

Déjà des hommes s'effondraient, tués ou blessés, mais leurs camarades les abandonnaient là, pressant le pas.

Des flèches enflammées furent tirées vers le bélier et se fichèrent dans le toit en double pente qui le protégeait. Recouvert de peau fraîchement écorchée et de neige, la charpente de l'engin de siège était pratiquement impossible à incendier. Alors que le tronc d'arbre terminé par un capuchon de fer martelé frappait pour la première fois la herse de la porte sud, les échelles arrivaient au pied des remparts.

Toutefois, les vétérans n'escaladèrent les murs que pour découvrir le chemin de ronde abandonné à part quelques cadavres percés de flèches. L'ennemi abandonnait la basse cour !

Devant la porte, frappée à plusieurs reprises, la herse avait été brisée. Levant son épée, Artoria cria à plein poumon :

\- À la charge !

Elle donna l'exemple, courant en avant au milieu des traits tirés des tours, guidant ses amis et ses soldats. Sa ruée l'amena au premier rang des combattants. Caliburn siffla dans l'air, frappant un Sombrage armé d'une hache. Il para de son bouclier, mais chancela, rejeté en arrière alors que le cerclage d'acier de sa protection volait en éclat. L'Épée de la Désignation bloqua une pathétique contre-attaque avant de s'enfoncer dans la poitrine du rebelle.

Autour du roi de Bretagne la bataille faisait rage. Comme elle s'en prenait à un second adversaire, Gawain brûlait la poitrine d'un Sombrage tandis que Lancelot arrachait une lance des mains d'un adversaire avant de la transformer en pseudo **Noble Phantasm** et semer la dévastation autour de lui.

Réalisant qu'ils se faisaient tailler en pièces, les défenseurs prirent peur et se débandèrent.

Les hommes d'Artoria Pendragon pressèrent les fuyards pour découvrir que l'assaut mené contre la porte nord par le centurion Titus était également victorieux. Ses légionnaires avaient enfoncés les portes et descendaient des remparts qu'ils avaient escaladés grâce à des échelles.

Partout on voyait des cadavres enlacés, la bataille avait été bien plus dure qu'au sud où la puissance des Chevaliers de la Table Ronde avait disloqué les rangs sombrages.

Les défenseurs de la place se repliaient vers la haute-cour. Des combats acharnés avaient lieu autour de l'escalier permettant d'accéder aux remparts intérieurs, tandis que les débris des unités vaincues courraient vers la porte encore ouverte, couverts par des archers qui s'abritaient derrière des barricades et des chevaux de frise.

Le Roi des Chevaliers mena l'assaut. Un revers de Caliburn lui suffit pour briser un obstacle. Le premier archer en face d'elle mourut avant d'avoir dégainé une arme de poing. Pourtant, alors même que ses troupes emportaient la ligne de défense, la poterne se referma devant elle. L'accès vers le réduit défensif lui était coupé. La porte en chêne, renforcée de ferrures semblait de taille à résister à un bélier si on arrivait à en amener un. Regardant autour d'elle, Artoria vit un légionnaire s'effondrer, saisissant la flèche qui lui traversait la poitrine et leva les yeux vers le haut du rempart de la haute-cour.

Des Sombrages armés d'arcs tiraient dans la masse de ses soldats rassemblés devant la porte. Quant à passer par l'escalier relaient les murs intérieurs et extérieurs, des combats féroces s'y déroulaient. Comme les légionnaires ne pouvaient avancer que par deux de fronts, contre autant d'ennemis, la supériorité numérique ne jouait pas. Il faudrait un long affrontement et de lourdes pertes pour emporter ces quelques marches...

Artoria empoigna Caliburn tout en recourant au **Prana Burst**. La lame se mit à rayonner d'une lumière dorée. Expulsant son énergie vitale en un cri, le roi de Bretagne enfonça profondément la lame sacrée dans le panneau de bois, continuant à l'alimenter de sa puissance. Elle se concentra :

\- **Starlight Divergence** !

Brutalement relâchée, le _prana_ amassé dans Caliburn forma une explosion de lumière dorée, pulvérisant la poterne. Le chevalier n'attendit même pas que les épaisses planches retombent au sol, se ruant dans les rangs des Sombrages désorienté, pour frapper à tour de bras.

\- RrrrrrrrrRRr !

Lancelot apparut à sa droite, enveloppé de fumée noire et faisant tourbillonner une lance craquelée de veines carmines et palpitantes. L'arme perçait les poitrines, brisait les crânes. Sur la gauche se tenait Gawain, son épée enveloppée de lumière bleu-blanc dessinait des arcs de feu, fracassant les hastes, enflammant ses adversaires.

Alors qu'un trio de Sombrage se ruait vers eux, abrités derrière des boucliers et brandissant des haches, une volée de projectiles noirs et rouges les arrêta :

\- _Gandr_ !

Entourée par deux légionnaires en armures lourdes, levant des pavois hérissés de flèches ennemies, Rin venait de libérer l'accès vers les remparts. Déjà, des soldats impériaux se ruaient en avant pour prendre à revers les défenseurs du chemin de ronde et repousser les Sombrages qui tentaient désespérément de les arrêter dans la cour.

Venant d'éliminer un nouvel adversaire, Arturia se retourna vers un centurion.

\- Prenez cinquante hommes et emparez-vous de ce bâtiment ! Des archers sont postés sur le toit !

\- À vos ordres, questeur.

\- Tous les autres avec moi, il faut que nous chassions l'ennemi des remparts !

La bataille était arrivée à son moment décisif. Son épée poissée d'écarlate, son armure éclaboussée, Artoria semait la mort et la terreur tout autour d'elle. Aucun humain ordinaire ne pouvait tenir plus de quelques instants contre elle, alors qu'elle affrontait parfois quatre cinq ennemis simultanément.

Les Sombrages reculaient, leur cohésion s'effritait, une poussée de plus et ils s'effondreraient.

Prit dans la violence de la bataille, le roi de Bretagne mit un moment à comprendre qu'il se passait quelque chose d'anormal. Elle entendit le cri porté par le vent... l'entendit mais ne l'enregistra pas vraiment.

Un claquement d'aile et une ombre passant au-dessus de la bataille resta de même sans réponse. Ce fut seulement lorsqu'un souffle de glace couvrit ses adversaires de givre, qu'elle bondit en arrière pour échapper au cri draconnique.

Ses yeux tombèrent alors sur le monstre qui venait de se poser au milieu de la mêlée : un dragon... Sa queue balayait Sombrages et Impériaux tandis que sa gueule s'abattit sur un homme le coupant en deux.

Un dragon... seulement ce monstre n'était pas vivant... Il s'agissait d'un squelette animé, ses ailes ressemblaient à du vieux parchemin, et son crâne décharné n'accueillait plus de globes oculaires, seules brûlaient des flammes pâles dans les orbites vides : une dracoliche... un dragon-liche !

* * *

En un instant, la bataille entre les hommes avait été oubliée... Impériaux et Sombrages faisaient blocs. Leurs flèches volaient ensemble, traquant la monstruosité mort-vivante. Cependant, la dracoliche n'était pas limité aux seuls pouvoirs des cris...

À l'appel du monstre sinistre, les morts se relevaient. Or, le champ de bataille en était jonché...

Artoria s'immobilisa pour faire face à deux zombis en armure sombrage. S'étant débarrassé d'eux sans efforts, elle fit face au dragon d'ossement :

\- **Fus**... **Ro**... **Dah !**

Le Cri de Déferlement déstabilisa le monstre qui s'abattit au milieu des combattants. Il fut aussitôt entouré par des soldats qui l'attaquèrent de toute part, tandis que Gawain faisait appel à **Aubéclat**. L'épée du prince daedra Méridia émit une lumière bleue-blanc... faisant crouler en cendre une dizaine de zombis et desserrant l'étreinte des mort-vivants.

Toutefois, le dragon d'ossement riposta d'un cri de glace qui catapulta au sol le Chevalier du Soleil. Sonné, mais non mort (il bougeait encore) sire Gawain resta prostré tandis que son vainqueur se tournait vers Lancelot qui para difficilement un coup de queue qui aurait broyé n'importe qui d'autre.

Serrant son épée à deux mains, Artoria sauta du haut du rempart... frappant le cou du monstre en retombant. Calibun jeta une lumière dorée alors que le vent tourbillonnait, renforçant la puissance de l'attaque délivrée par le jeune chevalier.

Un dans un bruit de porcelaine brisée, plusieurs vertèbres de la dracoliche explosèrent. Alors que le corps se contorsionnait saisis par les affres de l'agonie, le crâne retomba à côté d'Artoria, un genou au sol, l'épée encore tendue.

Comme des marionnettes dont on avait tranché les fils, tous les mort-vivants s'immobilisèrent et s'effondrèrent à cet instant.

Un silence stupéfait s'était abattu sur le champ de bataille, Sombrage et Impériaux - mélangés par l'affrontement contre les zombis- regardaient Artoria qui se relevait. Autours d'elle, les restes de la dracoliche s'embrassèrent, se muant en des filets d'énergie qui enveloppèrent la jeune fille. Elle venait d'absorber l'âme du dragon.

Un murmure de voix stupéfaite reçut le prodige :

\- C'est comme dans les anciennes légendes !

\- L'Enfant de dragon !

Un Sombrage quitta les rangs des spectateurs, s'approcha d'Artoria paisiblement appuyée sur son épée plantée dans le dallage de la cour.

Avec une imperceptible hésitation, le rebelle jeta son bouclier et sa hache au pied du vainqueur du jour. Un après l'autre, les guerriers nordiques répétèrent ce geste de reddition. En quelques minutes, un imposant amoncèlement d'armes s'était formé devant le Roi des Chevaliers.

* * *

La première victoire remportée par Artoria Pendragon sur Nirn n'aurait pu être plus éclatante. Pour le prix de seulement 322 morts et blessés, les Impériaux avaient neutralisé une garnison de 601 hommes (363 hommes faits prisonniers). Plus, la démonstration de force contre la dracoliche avait écourté le combat et impressionné les alliés comme les ennemis.

* * *

(1) en dépit du nom de "centurie" ces unités ne sont pas forcément constituées de 100 hommes. Une centurie Cyrodilienne à plein effectif est formée de 76 hommes... mais les sept centuries d'Artoria ont déjà eu des pertes au cours de précédents combats.


	41. Chapter 41 Le château de la mort

-Sombreciel, 1er jour, 4E 201-

Mornefort ne méritait pas son nom aujourd'hui, la prise de Fort Dunstad était sur toutes les lèvres et dans la cathédrale des huit divins, les prêtres et prêtresses venaient d'entonner des louanges aux Aedras. Alors que les légionnaires impériaux et les gardes de Solitude affichaient un air réjouis, le château vivrait d'un brouhaha joyeux. Finalement, il n'y avait que la tour du Thalmor qui conservait son aspect rébarbatif habituel.

Le général Tullius jouait à l'hôte de bonne volonté, occupé à servir des coupes de vins à ses invités. Tous acceptèrent, hormis la magus orientale. Rin Tohsaka leva une main avec un air pincé :

\- Désolé, général, je ne bois pas d'alcool... et le vin me rappelle quelqu'un que je déteste, de toute manière.

Les trois chevaliers, par contre, ne se firent pas prier. Le cru de Tamika était le plus célèbre de Cyrodiil. Toutefois, si Gawain eut un sourire de contentement, ni Artoria Pendragon, ni Lancelot du Lac ne montrèrent d'émotion comme le chef de guerre impérial levait son propre gobelet :

\- Je vous propose un toast au vainqueur de la bataille de Fort Dunstad, dame Artoria Pendragon.

Alors que Gawain choquait son propre verre contre celui de l'officier, Artoria resta assise, levant simplement le sien en réponse.

Rin sourit à son amie, visiblement heureuse qu'on reconnaisse ses mérites. Cependant, sire Lancelot resta assis comme plongé dans de sombres pensées... enfin avec lui, pouvaient-elles être autre choses que sombres ?

Ceux qui avaient du vin en main en burent une rasade et se rassirent autour de la table de l'antichambre pour manger le pain et le fromage préparé à leur intention.

Tullius se frotta la nuque d'une main :

\- Avec l'imminente capture du port d'Aubétoile, nous pourrons stationner des navires de guerre et des troupes à proximité de Vendeaume. Nul doute que cela rendra Ulfric nerveux de nous savoir si près de chez lui.

Artoria hocha simplement la tête, arborant cet air stoïque qui ne la quittait guère et absorba une gorgée de vin sans répondre.

Au contraire, Gawain avait quelques opinions sur l'art de la guerre :

\- Néanmoins, général, il est beaucoup trop tôt pour attaquer la capitale ennemie. Je dois dire que sa muraille impressionnante et sa position sur la berge nord de la Rivière Blanche ne permettrait pas de la prendre facilement.

Tullius jeta un regard noir au Chevalier du Soleil, visiblement peu habitué à ce qu'un jeune homme lui donne des leçons de stratégie :

\- Inutile de m'apprendre mon métier, sire Gawain. Il faudrait être fou pour tenter un tel siège sans avoir d'abord détruit les armées sombrages qui pourraient nous frapper dans le dos.

Un silence inconfortable régna jusqu'à ce que la voix songeuse de Rin s'élève dans la pièce froide et sombre.

\- Je crois moi, que ce n'est pas tant la perte de la châtellerie, et de son port, qui va chagriner le jarl d'Estemarche. D'après la description qu'en a faite Artoria, Aubétoile n'est qu'un gros village à la population vieillissante. Tous ceux qui pouvaient rejoindre les Sombrages l'ont déjà fait. Mais, il y a aussi la mine de Brise-fer et la mine de Vif-argent, avec leurs fonderies. Elles fournissaient le métal nécessaire à la forge pour produire des armes pour les Sombrages. Si l'Empire continue à priver l'ennemi de ses ressources, il n'y aura même pas besoin d'une grande bataille pour qu'il s'effondre.

Artoria posa sa coupe sur la table et hocha lentement la tête :

\- Je partage l'avis de Rin.

\- C'est bien pour cela que Rikke et moi avons conduis ce plan compliqué pour prendre Fort Dunstad. De la sorte, nous avons limité les pertes civiles et militaires dans la région. Néanmoins, nous n'aurions pas réussi sans vous, madame, conclut le général cyrodillien.

Tullius se leva et vint prendre un bouclier d'ébonite qu'un légionnaire venait d'apporter. Il fit ensuite face à Artoria.

\- Dame Pendragon, permettez-moi de vous offrir ceci en gage de mon estime.

Comme la femme chevalier prenait le bouclier de ses mains, le général lui tendit également un parchemin scellé de rouge :

\- Les batailles sont gagnées par des soldats disciplinés et courageux, mais les guerres sont remportées par des individus exceptionnels. Au nom de l'empereur Titus Médée II, je vous promeus au rang de préfet de vexillation. Vous commanderez à la bataille une unité irrégulière dont les effectifs seront prélevées sur les autres unités... j'officialise, en fait, la fonction que vous avez exercé au siège de Fort Dunstad. Préfet Artoria, l'Empereur et moi-même attendons de vous que vous donniez d'autres victoires à l'Empire.

\- Je n'y manquerais pas, général.

Tullius fit quelques pas, les mains croisées dans le dos, avant de se retourner :

\- À ce sujet, voilà votre nouvel assignement. J'aimerais que vous vous rendiez discrètement dans le nord des marais de la Hjaal, en Hjaalmarche. Précisément, je voudrais que vous fassiez une reconnaissance jusqu'au château d'Andergast.

Artoria se leva.

\- À vos ordres, général, quelles troupes m'accompagneront ?

\- Vous partirez seule. Vous ne devez pas attirez l'attention. Votre mission est... de politique intérieure...

Le général sembla soudain gêné et aussi exaspéré, comme Artoria se contentait de regarder Tullius sans mot dire, ce dernier reprit la parole :

\- Le jarl Idgrod Ailedejais a demandé l'aide de la Légion. Elle a dit qu'elle aurait eu une vision...

Le Roi des Chevaliers fronça les sourcils :

\- Une vision ?

\- Oui, le jarl Idgrod a d'étranges dons surnaturels... Elle aurait vu que nous allons régler la querelle qui l'oppose à Sorlis la Fondatrice quant à sa légitimité sur le trône de la châtellerie de Hjaalmarch. Vous le savez, l'Empire n'est pas sensé se mêler de ce genre de dispute. Néanmoins, j'ai accepté. La guerre civile fait rage et nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de voir Idgrod, un dirigeant qui soutient le jarl Elisif, remplacée par quelqu'un dont la loyauté est une énigme. Bref, je voudrais que vous retrouviez l'arbre généalogique de la famille Aidejais pour prouver qu'elle descend d'Ysgramor. Ce document serait conservé par Wilhelm Ailedejais, le thane d'Andergast. Sauf que... le jarl Idgrod a envoyé deux messagers pour demander le parchemin en question et aucun n'est jamais revenu. Votre mission est donc d'aller à Andergast, entrer dans le château, trouver l'arbre généalogique puis le rapporter à Idgrod, et tout cela dans la **discrétion.**

L'Impérial martela ce dernier mot avant de soupirer :

\- Il ne faudrait surtout pas que quelqu'un apprenne que des officiers de l'Empereur se sont mêlés de d'affaires relevant de la politique intérieure de Bordeciel. Croyez-moi, préfet, si je pouvais ne pas y mêler des officiers de la Légion, je le ferais. Néanmoins, je n'ai guère confiance dans la capacité de ces jarls nordiques à régler leurs problèmes sans duel ou batailles rangées.

* * *

-Sombreciel, 2ème jour, 4E 201-

L'aube pointait juste à l'horizon, drapant de rouge un moulin abandonné à la lisière d'une forêt aux arbres crochus, dépouillés par l'hiver. La température n'était guère clémente et une brume blanche, glaciale, se répandait entre les troncs couverts d'une mousse noire et poissée d'humidité. Le ciel lui-même se couvrait de nuages gris et tristes.

Toutefois, une porte s'ouvrit pour permettre à un chevalier en armure d'argent de sortir. Bien que preux de la Table Ronde, sire Gawain avait bien été obligé de sortir à l'insistance des dames qui devaient s'habiller.

Lancelot se tenait immobile statue de métal, enveloppé d'une aura fuligineuse, comme une vapeur qui tourbillonnait autour de lui. Le maléfique Chevalier Noir accueillit son ancien ennemi d'un bruit ressemblant à un grave raclement de gorge, ses yeux brûlants d'écarlate dans la fente de vision de son heaume.

Le Chevalier du Soleil soupira :

\- Sire Lancelot, vous êtes plus intimidant que le Chevalier Vert envoyé par la fée Morgane, mais je ne vous crains point. Inutile de vous livrer à l'un de ces grotesques péans qui vous sont familiers.

Le Berserker se contenta de grogner et de retourner son attention vers la ligne d'arbre signalant le début de la forêt.

* * *

À l'intérieur du moulin, deux femmes se changeaient. On entendait le bruissement des tissus que revêtait Artoria, tandis que Rin se livrait à une toilette de chat, à moitié nue, grelottante dans le froid humide de leur refuge. Elle claquait des dents et peut-être comme un dérivatif posa une question qui refusait de quitter son esprit :

\- Pourquoi sembles-tu si peu pressée de retourner à Rivebois ?

Occupée à lasser le haut de sa robe, Artoria lui jeta un regard surpris :

\- Je pourrais te répondre que nous avons une mission...

\- ... qui n'est pas urgente puisque le général Tullius affirme que la dispute dure depuis deux mois. " l'interrompit Rin. "Il me semblait pourtant que tu croyais que notre arrivée sur Nirn avait un rapport avec les dragons. Et cette Delphine semble bien connaître les dragons... "

Rin regardait Artoria tout en parlant et l'imperceptible éclat de colère dans les yeux de son amie ne lui échappa pas. Ses yeux s'étrécir et sa bouche se crispa sur un sourire parfaitement maléfique :

\- Tu ne sembles guère l'aimer !

Artoria lui envoya une serviette roulée en boule :

\- Sèche-toi ou tu vas attraper froid.

Tohsaka attrapa le linge au vol et commença à s'essuyer :

\- Merci... mais j'ai raison. C'est la première fois que je vois tes émotions influencer ton jugement. Allez, dis-moi, pourquoi la détestes-tu ?

\- Je ne la déteste pas... je me méfie d'elle.

L'expression du roi de Bretagne était songeuse. La magus insista :

\- Explique-toi, je suis ton amie et s'il y a un problème, je veux le connaître.

Artoria la regarda sous ses paupières, avec cette expression sérieuse qui la rendait si adorable :

\- Bien, si tu le vois ainsi, il vaut mieux effectivement que je t'en parle. Comme tu l'as deviné, il n'y a guère d'amitiés gâchées entre nous. Bien que la raison de ma méfiance en découle, ce n'est pas purement une réaction émotive.

Artoria s'assit pour enfiler ses bottes et raconta sa rencontre avec Delphine dans la pièce secrète de l'auberge du Géant Endormi :

\- ... la manière dont elle s'est vantée de tirer les ficelles en coulisse pour me conduire là où elle voulait m'a irrité, tout comme son arrogance. Elle se trouvait devant moi - sans armure et désarmée - et pourtant Delphine m'a menacé. Rin, que penses-tu de Delphine ?

Ayant enfilé son pull rouge, la magus japonaise agrafa sa jupe en réfléchissant :

\- Hmmm... Je l'ai trouvée bien remontée contre le Thalmor. D'après ce que j'ai compris, Delphine est une Lame, et cette... secte... a été exterminée par le Domaine Aldmerri. Il n'en resterait que quelques survivants. C'est sans doute compréhensible qu'elle les haïsse. Néanmoins, il me semble que cela va au-delà de ça, elle est littéralement obsédée.

Artoria hocha la tête :

\- Tu touches du doigt ce qui m'incite à me méfier de Delphine. Tu te souviens peut-être de ce que les Lames pensaient du Thalmor avant la Grande Guerre... selon Delphine... quelque chose comme : " Nous nous crûmes supérieurs à eux, ils nous ont prouvé que nous avions tort".

\- Oui. Tu penses qu'elle s'est sentie... humiliée... que les Thalmors aient eu le dessus sur les Lames ou elle-même ?

\- Certainement. Cela, plus la mort de ses amis et ses camarades. En tout cas, quelque en soit la raison, je pense que Delphine se fourvoie. Tu vois, Rin, j'ai étudié les dragons de Nirn. Ils considèrent qu'ils sont en haut de la hiérarchie des espèces... Ils sont les maîtres du ciel, infiniment supérieurs aux mortels, ces créatures inférieures qui rampent par terre. Ils ne nous font pas la guerre, ils nous chassent ! Les anciens temples répartis dans tout Bordeciel le rappellent, les dragons se considèrent comme des dieux et ont forcé les ancêtres des Nordiques à les adorer comme tels. Lorsque l'on y réfléchit, cette définition ressemble étonnement à celle que l'on pourrait appliquer... aux Thalmors. Eux aussi n'ont guère de considérations envers nous. Ne disent-ils pas : "Les humains sont des chiens et nous sommes les maîtres qui leurs donnent le bâton". Delphine pense que les Thalmors tiennent la laisse du dragon noir que nous avons vu au Bosquet de Kyne, mais je n'y crois guère. Entre le moment où j'ai tiré Caliburn de la pierre et celui où j'ai régné sur la Bretagne, j'ai fait face à de nombreuses coalitions de nobles. Cela m'a appris une chose, il est impossible de faire œuvrer ensemble deux orgueilleux convoitant la même couronne. Les dragons et les Thalmors sont trop fiers pour accepter d'être commandés par quelqu'un d'autre qu'eux-mêmes. Si Delphine n'était pas aveuglée par la haine, elle s'en rendrait compte.

Tohsaka venait d'achever de s'habiller et se glissa derrière son amie pour l'aider à revêtir son armure :

\- Alors, on ne va pas à Rivebois ?

\- Si, mais pas tout de suite. Je veux que Delphine m'attende. Cela la rendra plus accommodante si elle sent que sa cause m'indiffère.

Rin ricana tout en serrant les sangles entre le dosseret et le plastron d'armure :

\- C'est vrai qu'elle parle beaucoup des Lames qui "protègent" et "guident" l'Enfant de dragon. Mais, dans les faits, Delphine se contente de te donner des ordres et te faire endosser tous les risques.

Alors qu'Artoria achevait de mettre ses gantelets, son amie lui tendit Caliburn tout en ironisant :

\- Alors pourquoi accepter d'entrer dans l'ambassade du Thalmor, si tu ne penses pas y trouver un plan secret de conquête du monde avec l'aide des dragons ?

La petite femme aux cheveux d'or eut un sourire indulgent :

\- À cause de toi. Tu m'as convaincue que les Thalmors avaient organisé la Guerre Civile. Si Delphine nous fait entrer dans l'ambassade, je rechercherais des preuves pour accréditer ta théorie... et je les amènerais au général Tullius.

Surprise, Rin Tohsaka détourna le regard et rougit.

* * *

Ayant laissés leurs chevaux à Morthal, Artoria Pendragon, Rin Tohsaka, sire Gawain et sire Lancelot du Lac cheminaient par un chemin caillouteux qui traversait une forêt sinistre. Deux heures s'étaient déjà écoulées depuis le départ du vieux moulin, et la matinée se trouvait à présent bien avancée. Pourtant, le brouillard refusait de se dissiper. Épais comme de la laine fraîchement coupé, il s'entortillait autours des troncs tordus de la forêt malade. Rin releva soudain la tête, son sixième sens de magus lui en révélait plus que ses yeux. Il y avait une présence entre les arbres, une énergie...

\- Nous venons de franchir un _Bounded field_.

Artoria se retourna vers la jeune mage :

\- De quelle nature ?

Rin hésita... elle avait l'impression de respirer des bouffées d'air viciées et se massa machinalement le haut de la poitrine sous la malveillance profonde qui s'imprimait en elle. Comme si des milliers d'yeux hostiles les fixaient depuis chaque arbre de la forêt. Toutefois, Tohsaka ressentait surtout de l'irritation... perfectionniste comme elle l'était, faire face à un ouvrage aussi grossier l'irritait. N'importe quel magus sachant ce qu'il faisait pouvait tisser sa barrière de protection avec un minimum de doigté.

\- Je pense à une alarme jointe à un sort de scrutation, son déclencheur est très facile à détecter. Soit nous faisons face à un mage qui fait dans l'esbroufe, soit il est médiocrement doué. Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne fais pas grand cas de son intelligence.

Le Roi des Chevaliers rejeta légèrement la tête en arrière, attentive aux cris aigus des oiseaux, balayant les abords à la recherche une présence ennemie. La main sur le pommeau de son épée, sire Gawain se rapprocha chevaleresquement de Rin, prêt à intercepter tout ce qui la menacerait :

\- Un sortilège de scrutation ? Cela veut dire que nous sommes repérés ?

\- Oui.

Artoria acquiesça :

\- Très bien, messires chevaliers, Rin, ne faisons pas attendre notre hôte.

Après quatre nouvelles heures de marche, le quatuor avait atteint l'extrémité du chemin. Ils s'arrêtèrent entre deux saules. Au-delà s'avançait une chaussée de rondins qui s'enfonçait profondément dans les marais de la Hjaal jusqu'à une île rocheuse où s'étendaient les ruines d'un castel. Utilisant la magie de **Renforcement** pour améliorer sa vue, Rin détailla les murailles calcinées et effondrées en plusieurs points, les tours rasées au niveau du premier étage, le donjon béant, entouré d'amoncèlements d'éboulis. Par acquis de conscience, elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa carte avant de soupirer :

\- Nous ne nous sommes pas trompés de route, nous voilà bien au château d'Andergast. Sauf qu'il a été mis à sac. Je suppose que je souligne l'évidence pour des chevaliers formés à l'art du siège, mais ce castel est tombé... et cela date déjà de plusieurs mois !

Toute émotion avait quitté le visage du Roi des Chevaliers. Fronçant légèrement les sourcils, elle leur fit signe d'avancer. Artoria était attentive, s'attendant à une attaque. Elle fut cependant surprise... Son regard était passé sans s'arrêter sur un hibou posé sur une branche. Voir un prédateur nocturne s'attarder en plein jour était certes peu ordinaire. Néanmoins, il ne constituait de menace que pour les souris... Lorsqu'il s'envola pour plonger sur elle, Artoria fut trop décontenancée pour se protéger. Ses serres labourèrent le visage de la jeune fille qui eut le réflexe de se pencher et de plaquer ses mains gantés sur son visage.

L'oiseau n'eut pas le temps de renouveler son exploit. Furieux, Lancelot bondit en avant :

\- RrrrRrrRRRRrrr !

Arondight faucha l'air. Le rapace disparut dans une éclaboussure de sang et de plumes. Rin courut, inquiète pour son amie. Écartant les mains de la minuscule chevalière, elle grimaça devant son visage sillonné par les serres tranchantes. Heureusement, les yeux plein de fureur étaient intacts. La magus sortit une gemme spirituelle insignifiante de sa bourse et murmura une incantation :

\- **Dann wechsle lieber noch...**

Le cristal disparut, se transformant en lumière bleue que Rin dirigea d'une main sur les blessures d'Artoria. L'art thaumaturgique de la magus referma les plaies et les effaça sans laisser de cicatrices.

Gawain avait suivis les événements avec un air de colère outragée. Même s'il n'en résultait aucun dommage permanent pour son roi, il n'était pas prêt pour autant à pardonner :

\- Attaquer ainsi pour détruire la beauté d'une femme, le sorcier qui manipulait ce hibou a jeté le gant et un chevalier se doit de le relever !

\- Il suffit!

L'injonction venait d'Artoria Pendragon. Vu la flamme dangereuse qui brillait dans ses prunelles d'émeraude, elle semblait plus en colère contre Gawain que contre son assaillant :

\- Ma... "beauté" n'a pas à être défendue. Nous sommes là pour autre chose, sire chevalier.

Gawain recula sous la rebuffade, livide. Il avait momentanément oublié qu'Artoria était plus qu'indifférente envers sa féminité. Elle demandait à être traitée en preux avant toute chose. Le Chevalier du Soleil mit un genou à terre devant son suzerain, lui présentant le pommeau de son épée :

\- Veuillez excuser ce moment d'égarement, mon roi.

Tohsaka secoua la tête, agacée. La beauté d'Artoria était... gâchée par son refus de... comment dire ? Elle _acceptait_ d'être vue comme une femme. Le chevalier _acceptait_ sa féminité comme une condition _malheureuse_ qu'elle ne pouvait changer... Et ça peinait Rin et la faisait enrager. Artoria méritait tellement mieux que ce qu'elle s'infligeait comme une pénitence pour une faute inexistante!

Il y aurait eu beaucoup à discuter à ce sujet et beaucoup de gifles à distribuer à ceux qui avaient éduqué Artoria. Toutefois, le manège de Lancelot relégua cette question au second plan.

Pendant le bref intermède entre Artoria et Gawain, le Chevalier Noir n'avait pas baissé la garde ; quelque chose l'inquiétait. Incapable d'expliquer ou de montrer, il bondit soudain en avant... pour attaquer un saule !

Certes, Lancelot était complètement insane... pourtant, la folie devait s'être répandu à toutes les personnes présentes car chacun vit l'arbre riposter. Balançant ses branches comme des gourdins, le végétal animé frappait à coup redoublé le Berserker qui esquivait et ripostait.

Gawain s'approcha prudemment du deuxième saule, de l'autre côté de l'amorce de la chaussée de rondins. À son tour, il sauta de côté, évitant de justesse un coup porté par une maîtresse branche qui frappa le sol là où il s'était tenu.

Regardant ses deux chevaliers qui combattaient, Artoria afficha une expression de méfiance :

\- Contrôle des animaux et contrôle des plantes ? ! Il s'agit là de savoir druidique !

L'étrange combat des hommes contre les végétaux ne dura guère longtemps, essentiellement grâce au pouvoir que Gawain avait sur le feu solaire. Il frappa les saules de rayons qui les embrasèrent. Après tout, au-dessus de lui l'astre du jour se trouvait à son apogée et il puisait de lui une force incroyable, une puissance qui l'enveloppait de flammes prêtes à tout consumer.

Une fois les singuliers gardiens de la digue supprimés, ils purent s'engager sur cette dernière. Tout autour s'étendaient des marécages d'eau verte et pourrie. Ici et là, émergeaient des ilots boueux couverts d'une végétation putrides. Les plus grands accueillaient les mêmes arbres tordus et moussus qu'ils côtoyaient depuis l'aube.

Alors qu'ils arrivaient à mi chemin du château, l'eau boueuse se souleva pour révéler une créature hideuse et floue qui se rua vers eux. Le quatuor n'eut qu'une impression fugitive de peau caoutchouteuse et d'une gueule énorme garnie de dents acérées. Par réflexe, Rin braqua son doigt vers le monstre : "**Gandr** !" Une volée de projectiles noirs auréolés de rouge jaillit... sans blesser l'adversaire. Lancelot avait prit son arc pour expédier des flèches si vite qu'aucun œil humain ne pouvait décomposer tous ses mouvements. Les traits, nimbés de fumée noire et craquelés de rouge, se révélèrent tout aussi impuissants.

Déjà, l'assaillant se trouvait sur eux, les flammes solaires de Gawain l'enveloppèrent en sifflant. L'eau du marais se mit à bouillonner, explosant vers le ciel, aspergeant le petit groupe de vapeurs brûlantes. Pourtant... La créature aux contours flous, indemne, les attaqua derechef.

En avant du trio, Artoria surveillait l'affrontement, cherchant le moment pour attaquer cet adversaire si puissant qu'il se riait de leurs assauts. Elle était inquiète et ses yeux balayaient le champ de bataille, attentifs à tous les détails...

Le monstre flottait au-dessus de l'eau sans la rider...

Il traversait la jetée de rondin sans la bousculer...

Il ne produisait pas un son...

\- Arrêtez, nous faisons face à une tromperie !

Rin Tohsaka, sire Gawain et sire Lancelot s'immobilisèrent, interloqués. Le monstre fit de même... trembla... et se dilua dans l'air comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. Il avait suffit d'un doute pour le faire disparaître.

La magus poussa un cri d'exaspération :

\- Et notre ennemi est aussi un illusionniste !

Ils arrivèrent dans une petite cour flanquée d'une tour. La porte d'entrée gisait au sol, mais des décombres bloquaient la herse qui permettait d'accéder à la grande cour au-delà. Il fallut s'escrimer un moment pour enlever les pierres tombées du corps de gardes dévastés. Néanmoins, la grille ne voulut pas bouger. Finalement, Artoria se servit du **Prana Burst** pour sauter sur le chemin de ronde et leur envoyer une corde pour que les autres la rejoignent. Il leur suffit ensuite de descendre dans la cour principale par un escalier encore intact.

Entre le donjon effondré et la muraille se trouvaient plusieurs bâtiments couverts de toits de tuile. Les explorateurs trouvèrent dans le premier des brigands en train de piller... Gawain tua l'un d'eux et Artoria en blessa un autre. Les survivants prirent la fuite. Le second édifice qu'ils visitèrent avait sans doute servi d'habitation à quelque important personnage. Toutefois, il se trouvait à présent sans dessus dessous. Ils ne restaient que quelques pièces de peu de valeur dans un tiroir d'un bureau et des vêtements pourris dans les coffres.

Le donjon se révéla plus intéressant. On ne pouvait plus accéder aux étages, mais le rez-de-chaussée accueillait les communs des serviteurs, les cuisines et la salle de banquet. Cette dernière n'était plus que l'ombre de sa gloire passée. Les bannières pendaient aux murs, défraîchies et réduites à l'état de loques. Quelqu'un avait renversé les armures qui décoraient les murs et les panoplies d'armes, les laissant rouiller parmi les excréments de ragnards. La grande table - entourée de chaises renversées - restait pourtant encore couverte des reliefs d'un ancien festin agrémenté de toiles d'araignées, d'armes brisées et de squelettes. Après avoir tué un loup-garou qui s'interposait, Gawain découvrit un objet qui brillait au milieu des décombres. Il s'agissait d'un étui joliment travaillé et décoré de pierres semi- précieuses. Il renfermait un porte-plume et une bouteille d'encre. En le ramassant, le Chevalier du Soleil souleva assez de poussière pour révéler un journal à couverture de cuir, endommagé, mais encore lisible. L'écriture était belle, probablement celle d'une femme. Les dernières pages racontaient la chute du château d'Andergast :

" Dehors, devant les murs, on entend des cris épouvantables. Il doit y avoir des milliers de fantômes et de démons en liberté. Ils sont menés par un monstre plus horrible encore. Les gardes du château, pris de panique, quittent les remparts. Seules quelques poignées d'hommes restent à leur poste".

Gawain fit une pause, touché par le désespoir de celle qui avait rédigé ces lignes. Il tourna quelques pages endommagées avant de trouver des lignes à nouveau lisibles :" Père est dans la cour du château, à la tête des derniers fidèles. Autour de lui se dressent des créatures comme je n'en ai jamais vu auparavant. Si les Aedras ne nous viennent pas en aide, nous sommes perdus..."

Le reste des pages sont restées blanches. Le récit s'interrompt brutalement. Sans doute que la fille de Wilhelm Ailedejais, thane d'Andergast, n'a pas vécu pour écrire la suite.

* * *

Les bâtiments en surface, pillés et ravagés, étaient vides d'habitants si on exceptait quelques monstres indésirables. Le jardin potager montrait cependant quelques signes d'utilisation. Les plantes cependant n'avaient rien de commun avec celles que l'on utilisait pour se nourrir. On y trouvait de la mélisse, du thym, de la livèche, de la mandragore de même que des plantes vénéneuses comme la digitale et la belladone. Des ingrédients plus adaptées à un alambic d'alchimiste qu'à la table d'un individu plus ordinaire.

Ils cherchèrent un passage vers des souterrains. Artoria en trouva un... involontairement... Entrant dans la tour sud-ouest, elle passa au travers du plancher complètement pourri. Il fallut lui envoyer une corde et la soigner de sa chute.

Une fois encore, elle avait été la seule à être blessée et la sollicitude de ses camarades semblait la mettre de mauvaise humeur.

Plutôt que de fouiller chaque pièce et donc de risquer de déclencher de nouveaux pièges, naturels ou non, Rin recourut à **Structural Analysis** pour sondez les bâtiments à la recherche de passages secrets. Il s'agissait d'une technique de magecraft simpliste, souvent apprise en premier lieu par les successeurs de tous les arts. Elle consistait à envoyer quelques traces de magie dans un objet, une construction, pour en découvrir les particularités, voir son histoire.

Rin eut l'impression de voir la tour en ruine comme un modèle en fil de fer, dans la partie sud du mur, une porte secrète lui apparût, ainsi que la pierre descellée à hauteur du genou qui servait à ouvrir le passage. Derrière, elle eut la vision d'un escalier et d'un long couloir.

Lâchant le mur, Tohsaka ouvrit la porte de pierre comme sa vision le lui avait révélé. Tandis qu'elle utilisait une gemme insignifiante comme source de lumière, Artoria prit la tête enveloppant Caliburn d'une aura dorée.

Ils débouchèrent dans une pièce de six mètres de côté et sentant le renfermé. Personne ne semblait y être entré depuis une éternité vu que seuls leurs pas s'inscrivirent sur le sol couvert de poussière. La pièce était vide, à part une commode ne contenant que quelques morceaux de parchemins. Gawain récupéra le chandelier posé dessus et alluma les bougies pour procurer d'avantage de lumière.

Artoria s'était avancée vers la porte, la poussant sans d'autre bruit qu'un grincement. Le couloir étroit, couvert de pierre de taille, pointait vers le nord et les conduisit après une trentaine de mètres à une intersection en T. Ne voyant aucune lumière vers l'ouest, Artoria continua quelques pas dans sa direction première avant de découvrir un couloir perpendiculaire. Écoutant ses pas qui se réverbéraient, elle déduisit qu'il y avait une salle de grande taille un peu plus loin, de la lumière en provenait.

L'endroit se révéla être une réserve remplie jusqu'au plafond de sacs de froment et de seigle, ainsi que de stères de bois de chauffage.

Sans d'autre issue qu'un pan incliné qui communiquait avec la réserve supérieure, ils reprirent leur avance dans le couloir. Des cris de douleur et des implorations leur parvinrent de cette direction, ainsi que des bruits de claquements bien trop sinistres pour que Rin ne se retienne de déglutir.

Artoria pressa le pas pour descendre l'escalier qui conduisait à la salle de torture. L'endroit faisait honneur à sa réputation avec ses instruments de la "question" (brodequins, couteaux, tenailles, poucettes...) couvrant tout un mur et le chevalet où était étendu un malheureux vêtu de loques. L'arrivée des chevaliers surprit un grand gaillard, torse nu, la tête recouverte d'une cagoule de tissu rouge. Il tenait un fouet en main et un anneau de clefs tintait à sa ceinture.

Artoria braqua Caliburn vers la gorge du tortionnaire, les yeux réduits à une fente et la voix vide de toute émotion à force de contrôle :

\- Monsieur, ne faites plus un geste sauf pour lâcher ce fouet.

L'encagoulé ne se fit pas dire deux fois. Tandis que la femme chevalier envoyait Gawain et Rin s'occuper de l'homme qu'il torturait à leur arrivée, elle ne le lâcha pas du regard suivant les voyages de ses yeux dans la pièce. Le bourreau regarda d'abord la panoplie d'instruments de torture sur le mur, particulièrement une épée, puis la forge où il faisait chauffer des fers et qui accueillait un marteau de forgeron avant de tomber sur une cage où se tournait et se retournait un loup hargneux. Artroria soupira :

\- Oubliez toutes ces méchantes idées d'évasion, monsieur, où vous devrez en répondre devant sire Lancelot du Lac.

S'entendant appeler, le Chevalier Noir poussa un cri grave et rocailleux tandis que son torse et ses bras se couvraient de lignes semblables à des craquelures d'où sourdait une lueur rouge.

Le tortionnaire déglutit et tous virent sa glotte faire un aller-retour rapide.

Pendant ce temps, ayant achevé de donner les premiers soins à l'homme sale, le visage mangé de barbe blonde, Rin le laissa à Gawain qui le soutient. L'homme ressemblait à un vieillard, pâle et émacié, pourtant il avait sans doute moins de quarante ans :

\- Permettez-moi de vous remercier... cela fait des mois que je suis torturé... mon nom est Radwald... j'étais l'intendant du château.

Le Roi des Chevaliers désigna ses compagnons

\- Sire Gawain, sire Lancelot et damoiselle Rin Tohsaka, magus, je suis moi-même, dame Artoria Pendragon. Nous avons trouvé ce castel à l'abandon et ravagé. Notre seul indice est un journal racontant un siège par des "démons et des fantômes" et sa chute.

Radwald eut un ricanement amer :

\- Un siège ? Non, l'attaque depuis l'extérieur n'a pas fait tomber le château d'Andergast. Il s'agissait juste d'une diversion ! Nous avons été trahis ! Menro, notre mage, s'était secrètement tourné vers les arts sombres de la nécromancie. Il a animé les dépouilles de nos ancêtres dans les cryptes et les a lancés contre nous.

\- Nenro, demanda Rin.

\- Oui, il a un laboratoire dans le sud des souterrains, avec un vaste dessin magique que je ne vous conseille pas d'approcher. Sa chambre se trouve cachée derrière une porte secrète. Il est lâche et sournois.

\- À quoi ressemble-t-il ?

\- Un homme vêtu d'une robe de mage noire à capuche, il a les cheveux sombres et une longue barbe qui descend sur sa poitrine. Il porte toujours une sorte de sceptre ailé ressemblant à une gargouille posée sur un bâton. Ce truc lui a été donné par un autre mage qui est venu le voir il y a un an... cela a pratiquement multiplié sa puissance. C'est après ça qu'il a trahis le thane... je crois.

Tandis que Gawain se saisissait des clefs pendues à la ceinture du tortionnaire, il le poussa dans le boyau où se trouvaient les cellules. Ils libérèrent deux autres prisonniers enchaînés à une paroi, de simples soldats, et enfermèrent l'homme à cagoule à leur place. Revenant à la réserve, ils y installèrent les trois survivants.

Avant qu'ils ne repartent, l'intendant Radwald leur expliqua que le centre des souterrains était un labyrinthe changeant. Menro le nécromant l'avait gardé en vie uniquement parce qu'il pouvait contrôler ces changements. En fait... il était beaucoup plus simple de laisser une pièce de bois à chaque carrefour. Ce n'est pas les couloirs qui changeaient, mais des panneaux secrets qui les transformaient en cul-de-sac. Si on les empêchait de se refermer, ils se rétractaient dans la paroi.

Aidé par les informations, ils n'eurent pas trop longtemps à errer. Ils neutralisèrent quelques squelettes et mort-vivants inférieurs qui hantaient certaines pièces. Les combats restèrent brefs, même en groupes importants, il suffisait que Gawain libère la puissance d'Aubéclat pour que les pathétiques non-morts s'effondrent en tas de cendres brûlantes.

Ils finirent par arriver à une vaste salle à la forme étrangement irrégulière. Le centre était occupé par un vaste pentagramme luisant. Il n'y avait d'autres meubles qu'un bureau et une chaise faisant face à un mur. La table de travail en désordre se couvrait de livres épais, de parchemins annotés, entourant une plume d'oie dans son encrier, une cassette cerclée de fer ainsi que tout un attirail d'alchimiste autour d'une cornue remplie d'un sirop brun occupé à bouillonner. Sur le mur, au-dessus, une étagère supportait de nombreuses fioles d'ingrédients divers.

Prévenus par Radwald, ils se gardèrent de mettre un pied dans le cercle magique. Une main sur une paroi, Rin recourut une nouvelle fois à l'analyse structurelle. Elle découvrit une porte cachée dans le mur ouest, l'ouverture était contrôlée par un petit levier dissimulé derrière le bureau.

Tohsaka avait eu la sagesse d'attendre que les chevaliers se postent près du panneau avant de l'ouvrir... aussi la sortie d'un comité d'accueil formé de momies se heurta à l'enthousiasme d'Artoria et de Lancelot. Certes, les deux monstres couverts de bandelettes de lin en lambeaux ne manquaient assurément pas de force, et ils savaient encaisser... toutefois, les deux chevaliers virevoltaient parant, attaquant, esquivant. Leurs lames découpèrent leurs ennemis en quelques instants sans avoir reçu ne serait-ce qu'une seule attaque réussie.

Derrière le panneau secret se trouvait une grande pièce meublée en bureau. La table de travail de Menro se trouvait devant une cathèdre au dossier sculpté. Une commode supportait un grand miroir... étrangement son verre était noir. De plus, au lieu de reflétait celui qui le regardait, il montrait la jetée de rondin de bois conduisant au château, vue d'en eau.

Rin ricana :

\- Notre ennemi se tenait là lorsqu'il nous a envoyé son monstre illusoire. Il a lancé son sortilège au travers du miroir.

\- C'est possible, damoiselle Tohsaka, demanda Gawain.

\- Vous avez une autre hypothèse ?

Comme le Chevalier du Soleil grimaçait sans répondre, Rin commença à fouiller le bureau du mage. Mais à part un petit rubis - qu'elle empocha - et quelques parchemins sans importance, il n'y avait rien d'intéressant.

Cependant, Artoria avait déjà ouverte la porte au sud, on distinguait le pied d'un lit dans une pièce voisine. Seulement entre lui et eux se trouvait une fosse remplie de pieux acérés.

Le Roi des Chevaliers considéra son amie :

\- Je peux sans peine sauter par-dessus ce trous mais...

\- ... mais cela paraît trop facile, compléta Rin. "N'importe qui peut franchir une telle distance avec un peu d'élan".

Artoria eut un bref mouvement affirmatif tandis que la magus utilisait une nouvelle fois l'analyse structurelle... dans un château semé de piège, ce sortilège faisait des miracles. Rin sourit et pointa le doigt vers la commode :

\- **Gandr !**

La volée de projectiles magiques pulvérisa le miroir. Surpris par sa réaction, Gawain voulut dire quelque chose mais resta interloqué en voyant l'image de la fosse piégée se brouiller... remplacée par un véritable couloir au fond semé de pieu.

\- Je vois " remarqua calmement Artoria, "celui qui aurait sauté se serait jeté lui-même dans un piège".

\- Le miroir ne servait pas seulement à générer des illusions dans les marais, confirma Rin. " Il est bien plus efficace de compter sur le manque d'intelligence de ses invités que sur des pièges compliqués. Enfin, ça ne marche que lorsque l'on est plus intelligent qu'eux... naturellement. Sinon, cela s'appelle "brasser de l'air". Une occupation ridicule, n'est-ce pas Menro le nécromant ? "

La provocation de la magus fut accueillie par un hurlement de rage venue de l'extrémité du couloir piégé. Une auréole de lumière violette apparut et disparut. Le phénomène laissa Rin quelques instants songeuse, un bras passé sur le ventre et se massant le menton :

\- Hum ? Un sort de **Rappel** ? Il s'agit de la magie dunmer, inventée par la Maison Telvanni... plutôt démodé.

\- Un sort de Rappel, questionna Gawain.

\- Une forme de téléportation.

\- Ce lâche aurait échappé à sa sentence ?

La magus haussa les épaules :

\- Probablement pas ! Ce genre de sort conduit à un endroit déterminé où le mage a tracé une **Marque de Rappel**. On choisit un endroits sûr. Et je pense savoir ce qu'un nécromancien considère ainsi...

Tohsaka ouvrit sa bourse pour en tirer un galet gravé d'une rune rouge. Elle la jeta à terre en l'appelant de son nom :

\- **Berkana** !

La rune sautilla, s'immobilisant à quelques pas. Rin sourit :

\- Et bien qu'attendez-vous pour la suivre ? Une invitation ?

* * *

Comme l'avait prévu l'héritière des Tohsaka, le combat final eut lieu dans l'ancien caveau des maîtres d'Andergast. Il s'agissait d'une vase pièce creusée profondément, et découpée de blocs de pierre où des loculis s'étageaient jusqu'au plafond. Chaque alvéole hébergeait un cercueil. C'est là que Menro avait recruté son armée de mort-vivants... c'est également là qu'il livrait son dernier combat.

Le nécromancien contrôlait de nombreux sortilèges et à ses hordes de zombis et de squelettes quittaient le froid sommeil de la pierre pour combattre près de lui... Pourtant, sa défaite ne faisait aucun doute.

Sire Gawain se jeta parmi les mort-vivants, brandissant son épée qui rayonnait de la lumière de la vie. Il y eut un choc ressemblant à un sonore "clang" puis... la lueur bleu-blanc engloutit la vague d'ennemis qui se jetait sur lui. En un instant, toutes les atrocités nécromantiques croulèrent en cendre chaude dans un cercle de dix mètres de diamètre.

\- RrrRRrRRRR !

Sire Lancelot brandissait deux épées rouillées en une démonstration de style incroyable propre à son Noble Phantasm : **Knight of Owner.** Les lames brisaient les boucliers brandis par les squelettes, pulvérisaient les têtes, découpaient les zombis qui s'approchaient.

Rin Tohsala bondit au-dessus du chevalier. Sur ses jambes luisaient les circuits magiques qui renforçaient sa force et sa rapidité...

\- **Dann weden... Dann feuer... verbrennt den Tempel**!

Dans le mouvement, elle jeta une poignée de gemmes spirituelles dans la masse des mort-vivants. Des boules de feu naquirent, ainsi qu'un tourbillon de vent qui saisit l'incendie pour le modeler et l'envelopper autour de la horde. En un instant, la plupart des esclaves se transformèrent en torche et, en se déplaçant, servirent de boutefeu dans la masse de leurs congénères.

La pression atmosphérique diminua dans la crypte comme Artoria Pendragon combinait la puissance de **Barrier of the Wind King**, et celle du **Prana Burst** pour se ruer en avant. La vitesse atteinte était telle que le chevalier échappa à l'œil humain, ne laissant derrière elle qu'une image rémanente qui s'attarda là où elle s'était brièvement immobilisée pour frapper des ennemis. L'attaque qu'elle appelait **Wind King's Slice **lui permit de pénétrer profondément à l'intérieur du périmètre défendu par les morts-vivants et, sur sa route, les monstres s'effondrèrent avec un instant de retard, comme s'ils venaient juste de s'apercevoir qu'ils étaient morts.

Menro le nécromant manqua de s'étouffer en voyant cette belle adolescente retomber devant lui. Tout paraissait impossible en elle... trop forte... trop rapide... portant une armure trop lourde et cette robe si bleue. Rien ne semblait pouvoir toucher la pureté qui l'entourait. Pour cela, il la haïssait. Sa seule présence était un tourment pour celui qui s'était abaissé à chercher la puissance dans la boue des tombeaux, éternellement enveloppé de la puanteur de la mort.

Éructant des mots sans suite où il demandait à Artoria de disparaître, il lança de sa main gauche un sortilège de glace. Mais elle se contenta de lever son gantelet. Il se couvrit de givre sans qu'une émotion ne vienne déparer son beau visage :

\- Mon sang de dragon me protège de la magie.

Elle bondit en avant et Caliburn s'enveloppa d'une aura d'or. Le sorcier tenait son sceptre comme une épée, une lame de feu en surgit.

Ils se rencontrèrent, se croisant en un instant, et continuèrent leur route avant de s'immobiliser. Sur l'amure d'Artoria une marque fondue zébrait le plastron et la sa manche était brûlée jusqu'au gantelet. Pourtant, elle baissa son épée et se retourna.

Il y eut un bruit métallique comme le sceptre du nécromancien s'éteignait en touchant le sol. Menro tomba à genoux, plaquant ses mains sur sa robe poissée d'écarlate. Il voulut parler :

\- Mau... dite...

Mais s'effondra de tout son long dans une flaque de sang qui s'élargissait.

Partout dans les ruines, les mort-vivants s'immobilisèrent définitivement.

* * *

-Sombreciel, 3ème jour, 4E 201-

Dans le pavillon du jarl Igrod Ailedejais, les Chevaliers de la Table Ronde, Rin Tohsaka, les deux gardes et l'intendant survivant, ainsi que le bourreau (les mains liés) faisaient face au seigneur des lieux. On avait disposé devant eux quelques objets retrouvé dans les ruines comme l'étui d'écriture de sa nièce, son journal et celui du nécromancien Menro, qui voisinait avec son sceptre.

Artoria terminait son récit :

-... nous sommes ensuite revenu dans la chambre du scélérat et avons trouvé un journal qu'il tenait. Au milieu d'une logorrhée alternant auto-apitoiement et injures faites à tous "les idiots qui n'ont pas compris mon génie" - je cite bien sûr- le nécromancien a donné de nombreuses explications sur ses plans. Il a étudié la nécromancie en secret... mais il restait un lâche... un petit... Puis, un jour, d'autres magi sont venus déguisés en voyageurs. Ces derniers offrirent le sceptre à Menro. Grâce à lui, sa puissance magique a été littéralement multipliée par deux. Les dits voyageurs l'ont également "converti", faisant de Menro le serviteur d'un seigneur nécromancien. Il devait s'assurer que Hjaalmarche serait en proie à la guerre civile pour que ses nouveaux amis puissent opérer en secret.

\- Pouvez-vous m'en dire plus sur celui que vous appelez "seigneur nécromant", questionna Idgrod une vieille femme aux traits creusés et aux cheveux noirs.

\- Je l'ignore, jarl Idgrod. Menro n'aborde pas ce point. Je suppose que ses "amis" n'ont pas voulu lui en apprendre plus. En tout cas, son rôle était de neutraliser Andergast de l'intérieur pendant que ses alliés faisaient diversions.

Le jarl fonça les sourcils parcourant les quelques objets ramenés des ruines :

\- Est-ce tout ce que vous avez retrouvé, dame Artoria ?

\- Hélas, jarl Idgrod, nous avons trouvé les deux salles d'armes et celle des coffres complètement pillées. À part quelques objets de faible valeur ou trop encombrant, il ne restait rien. Il semble que les "amis" du traitre se soient fait payer leur aide.

Idgrod blêmit.

\- Je parlais de l'arbre généalogique ! Il n'est pas là ? Sans lui, mon trône restera contesté.

Le Roi des Chevaliers s'agenouilla pour récupérer le sceptre de Menro. Elle en dévissa le pommeau pour révélé qu'il était creux, formant un phylactère où se trouvait roulé un parchemin. Artoria le déplia, montrant à tous un arbre généalogique dessiné sur du vélin craquelé par le temps :

\- Rassurez-vous, Menro l'a tout le temps gardé avec lui. Après tout, ce petit bout de parchemin avait le pouvoir de créer la guerre qu'il espérait gagner avec ses légions de morts. À tout niveau, le sceptre était la source de la malfaisance qu'il représentait.

Le jarl acquiesça, elle faisait partie d'une famille ayant des pouvoirs magiques fort ancien et ses dons la sollicitaient une nouvelle fois :

\- Dame Artoria, je sens que votre présence n'était pas fortuite... vous l'ignorez encore mais sauver Hjaalmarche n'était pas un détour dans votre véritable quête. Un jour, vous retournerez ici à la recherche de quelque chose... une chose que d'autres veulent vous empêcher de trouver. Oui, vous reviendrez... j'en ai la prescience... et ce jour là, vous comprendrez pourquoi vous deviez m'aider. Les dieux vous guident, ils vous parlent sans que vous vous en rendiez compte. Ayez foi dans vos intuitions, elles sont le murmure que les Aedras vous adressent.


	42. Chapter 42 Rumeurs du pays des sables

-Sombreciel, 4ème jour, 4E 201-

Daguefilante,

La merveille de l'ouest, la Cité du Dragon, ceinte de ses remparts anthracite comme un roi de sa couronne, la capitale de Daenia avait été le trophée du duc Guillaume de Boralis. La guerre qui venait de s'achever avait laissé des blessures invisibles, des silences dans les conversations, des gênes dans les relations.

Il y avait surtout les regards destinés aux arbalétriers du guet. Étaient-ils encore les vigiles chargés de protéger les habitants des voleurs ou bien surveillaient-ils à présent les habitants, prêts à écraser toute velléité de révolte ?

Un homme de haute taille, enveloppé dans un manteau sombre arpentait les rues d'un quartier pauvre de la capitale de Hauteroche. Il s'agissait d'un étranger qui souffrait beaucoup de la situation actuelle. Il cherchait quelqu'un et les habitants se méfiaient beaucoup des étrangers qui posaient des questions... Refrénant un soupir agacé, l'homme esquiva un groupe d'enfants en haillon et s'arrêta devant l'enseigne d'un marchand local. Là ou ailleurs... Il poussa la porte et entra dans une minuscule boutique.

Il fallu quelques secondes pour que les yeux du voyageurs s'habituent la pénombre. Le magasin était un véritable capharnaüm. Un vieux tonneau au milieu de la pièce accueillait un faisceau de balais et d'instruments agraires : pelles, houes et faux. Un long comptoir accueillait des vêtements dépareillés ainsi que quelques pauvres armes et pièces d'armures couvertes de rouille. De manière surprenante, l'homme vit aussi un heaume dwemer au milieu de ces pièces de peu de valeur. À lui seul, il devait valoir plus que tout le contenu de la petite échoppe.

\- Bienvenu aux "Trois Frères", je suis Armand Playant, le propriétaire. Cherchez-vous quelque chose ?

L'homme debout derrière le comptoir était petit, gros et dégarni. Il fixait le nouveau venu d'yeux myopes. Le voyageur sourit à l'ombre de son capuchon et répondit d'une voix très douce, presque féminine, s'inclinant légèrement en touchant son cœur d'une main qui semblait protégée par un gantelet d'argent terni :

\- Bonjour, monsieur Playant. Combien vaut ce heaume dwemer ?

\- 8 000 septims... mais il est enchanté pour accroitre l'endurance de son porteur et le protéger du froid.

\- Oh... je crains de ne pas avoir autant sur moi. Sinon, vous avez des potions de soins ou de guérison des maladies ?

Ils discutèrent un peu les prix, parce que tous les marchands aimaient le jeu des négociations. Finalement, le voyageur glissa quatre potions dans son sac.

\- La ville me semble bien tendue, je suppose que cela vient... des événements récents.

L'homme encapuchonné avait parlé d'une voix calme, parfaitement tranquille, mais le marchand se raidit :

\- Il y a beaucoup d'étrangers en ville, étranger.

Son interlocuteur eut un petit rire bas :

\- N'est-ce pas toujours le cas dans une ville commerçante ?

Le regard noir du marchand valait tout commentaire :

\- Que voulez-vous ?

\- Juste discuter un peu...

\- Et bien, moi, cela ne m'intéresse pas ! Si vous n'avez plus rien à acheter dans ma boutique, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous vous attardez.

Sans s'offusquer de l'hostilité à peine voilée du boutiquier, l'inconnu sourit :

\- En fait, comme vous l'avez remarqué, je suis étranger à cette ville. Je me suis perdu et je cherche mon chemin. Pourriez-vous m'aider?

Le marchand répondit avec prudence :

\- Peut-être, où voulez-vous vous rendre ?

\- Je cherche la maison d'un ami, le chevalier Agravain.

Armand Playant se raidit. Puis répondit d'une voix trop aigue et sur un débit rapide :

\- Je ne le connais pas, je ne peux pas vous aider. Je vous prierais de sortir.

Quittant le comptoir, le marchand se pressa d'ouvrir la porte avant de l'invita d'un geste vif à quitter sa boutique. L'encapuchonné s'inclina avec élégance avant d'obtempérer. Sans se retourner, il marcha jusqu'à une rue transversale pour disparaître à la vue du gros marchand qui le fixait d'un air inquiet.

Comme le voyageur avait disparu, Armand Playant appela un des jeunes mendiants qui jouait dans la rue :

\- Grégoire !

Méfiant, un garçon s'approcha. Il devait avoir une douzaine d'années et se vêtait de vêtements rapiécé. Son visage maigre et accusé lui donnait pourtant un air plus mature et à sa ceinture il portait une dague rouillée. Armand se pencha et chuchota à l'oreille du garnement avant de lui remettre une pièce. Empochant l'argent, le mioche acquiesça et s'en fut en courant.

Sauf que toute la scène n'avait pas échappé à l'individu encapuchonné. Il était revenu sur ses pas et avait regardé toute la scène, dissimulé dans l'ombre d'une ruelle.

* * *

Le garçon appelé Grégoire courait vite. Cependant, l'étranger encapuchonné avait un truc pour ne pas perdre ceux qu'il suivait... cela dit, il ne cherchait pas à être discret et s'amusait que les autres enfants lui aient embrayé le pas. Leur "filature" fleurait l'amateurisme parfait... non que l'inconnu soit un spécialiste. Néanmoins, sa vie n'avait rien eu de tranquille. Il avait dirigé des batailles, construits des camps retranché et combattu au côté du plus grand des rois. Cette vie lui avait donné de nombreuses occasions de grappiller des connaissances variées.

Cela dit...

Dans l'ombre du capuchon, le voyageur fronça des sourcils couleurs d'argent. Ses yeux verts parcouraient les rues. Il était déjà passé par là, non ? Oui, il reconnaissait cette enseigne... Il soupira. Bon, le dénommé Grégoire le baladait. Quant aux enfants derrière... Il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. L'ahuri, la gamine et l'un des adolescents le suivaient toujours. Toutefois, le deuxième ado n'apparaissait nulle part. L'encapuchonné grimaça. D'accord, pendant qu'on le faisait tourner en rond, l'un des enfants avait couru jusqu'à Agravain pour le prévenir qu'on le cherchait.

Il s'était complètement fait manœuvrer !

Typique d'Agravain, calculateur - voire manipulateur- il prenait toujours la décision la plus intelligente. Il n'affrontait jamais ses adversaires de front, et c'est pour cela qu'on le surnommait "Le chevalier qui triomphe sans tirer l'épée".

Devant lui Grégoire partit soudain dans une venelle obscure. Des rats s'enfuirent devant l'enfant. Il régnait une odeur d'humidité et des ordures s'amoncelaient. Le voyageur découvrit une silhouette en armure noire, une cape bleue à col de fourrure blanche était rejetée sur son épaule. Le visage était maigre et pâle sous une chevelure noire, lissée avec soin et rejetée en arrière. une de ses mains reposait sur l'épaule de Grégoire.

L'homme adressa la parole au voyageur :

\- On m'a fait dire que vous me cherchiez, et bien je suis là. Toutefois, avant qu'il ne vous vienne quelque mauvaise idée, je vous invite à lever les yeux.

L'encapuchonnée s'exécuta pour découvrir quatre ruffians armés d'arbalètes, installés aux fenêtres des deux bâtiments voisins.

\- Personne ne pourra jamais vous accuser de faire montre d'inconséquence, sire Agravain. Toutefois, je ne pense pas mériter un tel accueil.

Agravain sembla un instant surpris et eut un froid sourire :

\- Cette voix... Si je m'attendais.

\- Si je bouge dois-je craindre que vos nouveaux amis, me cloue au sol ? Cela serait une manière bête de mourir après avoir survécu à la bataille de Camlann.

Agravain interpella ses hommes leur demandant de baisser leurs arbalètes, puis eut un sourire tors en direction de l'encapuchonné :

\- On n'est jamais trop prudent, n'est-ce pas, messire Bedivere ?

Repoussant son manteau sur une épaule, Bedivere baissa son capuchon. Il ressemblait de manière étonnante à Artoria Pendragon... pas vraiment une similitude physique, bien qu'il ait lui aussi les yeux verts. Cependant, son armure avait été façonnée dans le même style que celle du roi de Bretagne. En métal argenté, elle se composait d'un pectoral plus simple, mais doté d'épaulettes, et d'un gantelet au bras gauche similaire à celui qu'Artoria avait au bras gauche. Comme elle, il portait une jupe (certes plus courte) d'un bleu pâle et la braconnière qui protégeait ses hanches ressemblait à la première lame de la jupe de métal portée par le Roi des Chevaliers.

Même la coiffure de Bedivere, en particulier la natte qu'il portait enroulé à l'arrière du crâne, copiait celle du roi. Elle était juste plus longue.

Agravain avait peu d'affection pour ce chevalier, qu'il considérait comme un simple béni-oui-oui suivant partout Arthur pour approuver tous ses propos en levant sur lui des regards admiratifs. Néanmoins, il acceptait sa présence près du roi parce qu'il était inoffensif et diminuait sa charge de travail.

Inoffensif car manchot...

Sauf que... Agravain écarquilla les yeux :

\- Sire Bedivere, votre bras !

Le chevalier aux yeux verts sourit et fit jouer les doigts métalliques de son membre artificiel. L'objet qui remplaçait son bras perdu était superbe, une merveille qui ne pouvait avoir été sculptée et gravée par les hommes. Malheureusement, les plaques d'argent qui le composait étaient ternies :

\- Un cadeau de Merlin. Il l'a appelé Airgetlám, comme le bras d'argent du dieu Nuada. Il s'agit plus d'un membre artificiel, il renferme un grand pouvoir. Nonobstant que je dois apprendre à l'utiliser. J'espère que je pourrais cette fois être utile à notre roi, acheva-t-il avec gravité.

Agravain se secoua. Imaginer son "vieil ami" Bedivere enfin utile à quelque chose avait de quoi l'ébranler, néanmoins il y avait plus urgent :

\- Je croyais que nous devions opérer chacun de notre côté, et que je devais servir d'agent de liaison entre Merlin et notre roi ? Que se passe-t-il ?

Bedivere afficha une moue amère avant de reprendre son habituelle maîtrise de lui-même :

\- Nous avons un énorme problème. Merlin n'arrive pas à trouver la tombe du roi Arthur.

Il voulait évidemment parler du roi Arthur de Nirn . Les recherches avaient montré qu'il y a quatre à cinq mille ans un roi de ce nom avait régné sur un royaume de Hauteroche à présent disparu. Son histoire offrait de troublante similitude avec celle du roi Arthur qu'ils avaient servi. Merlin pensait que ce roi avait été enterré avec la version locale d'Excalibur. Après des mois à fouiller les archives et les bibliothèques, le Magicien des Fleurs n'avait trouvé aucune trace de son lieu de sépulture. Bedivere continuait à parler :

\- La légende dit juste qu'il fut emmené par trois prêtresses dans un navire et qu'il disparut. Merlin n'a trouvé aucun autre renseignement, même s'il soupçonne qu'Arthur a été conduit à l'équivalent local d'Avalon.

Agravain soupira :

\- Excalibur ne serait pas sur Nirn, alors.

\- Exactement. Merlin a essayé de recourir à la divination comme à la prophétie, mais sans rien découvrir. Pourtant, il demeure persuadé que notre roi va avoir besoin de son épée... sans elle sa quête serait vouée à l'échec.

\- C'est une catastrophe...

Pour une fois d'accord, les deux chevaliers de la Table Ronde acquiescèrent à ce sinistre constat.

* * *

Même jour, Rivebois (Bordeciel)

L'Auberge du Géant Endormi retentissait des battements de tambour de Sven, le barde local. Hadvar, en armure impériale buvait une bière dans un bock d'étain, tandis qu'Embry - complètement ivre- dansait près du foyer. Occupé à cuisiner dans une grande marmite, Orgnar ne prêtait guère d'attention à ses deux clients.

Quelques minutes plus tôt, Delphine (la propriétaire) avait emmené quatre visiteurs dans sa chambre secrète. Orgnar connaissait son existence... mais mettait un point d'honneur à ne pas s'occuper des affaires de Delphine. Il savait qu'elle n'était pas une simple tenancière d'auberge. Le Géant Endormi était une simple couverture pour ses activités... dont il ne savait rien et dont il ne voulait rien savoir. Le monde était tellement plus simple comme ça. Pourquoi se soucier de ce qu'il n'avait pas besoin de connaître ?

* * *

Toujours vêtu de son armure de cuir nordique, portant son katana de Lame à la ceinture, Delphine se trouvait de l'autre côté de la table, faisant face à Artoria Pendragon, Rin Tohsaka et sire Gawain. Lancelot du lac s'était arrêté devant le râtelier d'armes, comme magnétisé par les cimeterres orques, sabres akaviri, arcs d'origines diverses qui s'y alignaient.

\- Je sais comment vous faire entrer dans l'ambassade du Thalmor.

Artoria répondit d'un simple hochement de tête sec, invitant la survivante des Lames à continuer, seulement Rin montra des signes d'inquiétudes :

\- Vous allez l'envoyer seule dans la gueule du loup ?

Delphine haussa les épaules :

\- Ce serait une mauvaise idée de l'accompagner. Cela attirerait le genre d'attention que nous voudrions éviter. Les Thalmors ne connaissent pas Artoria.

Rin voulut protester mais Artoria lui fit un signe discret. Visiblement, elle ne voulait pas que Delphine apprenne que les Thalmors avaient essayé de l'assassiner. Les bras le long du corps, sa bouche réduite à une mince fente, et les yeux inexpressifs, le Roi des Chevaliers ramena sur elle l'attention de l'ancienne espionne impériale :

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous trouviez si vite une solution.

Delphine sembla prendre cela pour un compliment.

\- Je fais cela depuis longtemps, vous vous rappelez ? Alors que les Thalmors me recherchaient, je les observais.

Une main sur la hanche, Artoria pencha la tête de côté, visiblement intriguée :

\- Très bien, faites-nous part de votre plan. Comme pourrais-je infiltrer l'ambassade du Thalmor ?

L'expression de Delphine se fit indéchiffrable, mélange de dégoût, de colère et de quelque chose d'autres. Sa voix se fit à peine audible :

\- Elenwen, l'ambassadrice du Thalmor organise régulièrement des soirées où les nantis et les personnalités peuvent venir faire des courbettes aux Thalmors. Je peux vous faire entrer à cette occasion. Une fois à l'intérieur, vous devrez vous éclipser pour entrer dans le bureau d'Elenwen. C'est là qu'elle garde ses documents les plus secrets. J'ai un contact à l'ambassade, pas quelqu'un d'aussi dangereux que vous, mais il peut vous aider. Son nom est Malborn. Un Elfe des Bois qui a d'excellentes raisons de détester le Thalmor. Vous pouvez lui faire confiance. Je lui dirais de vous rejoindre au Ragnard Pervers à Solitude, vous connaissez ?

Comme Artoria acquiesçait, Delphine reprit la parole :

\- Très bien, d'ici à ce que vous atteignez Solitude, je vous aurais obtenue une invitation à la petite soirée d'Elenwen. Rencontrez-moi aux écuries de Solitude après que vous ayez pris contact avec Malborn. Des questions ?

\- Quand aura lieu cette fameuse soirée ?

\- Dans huit jours, vous avez tout le temps de vous préparer.

Artoria approuva du menton. Ce fut ensuite Gawain qui prit ensuite la parole. Il semblait méfiant :

\- Parlez-moi de votre contact, dame Delphine. Peut-on réellement lui faire confiance ?

La Lame eut un sourire triste :

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour Malborn. Ce n'est quelqu'un de dangereux comme vous, mais il hait le Thalmor au moins autant que moi. Sa famille a été massacrée par le Thalmor à l'époque où il habitait encore Val-Boisé, au cours d'une de ces purges dont on n'entend jamais parlé. Heureusement, ils ne savent pas vraiment qui il est, sinon ils ne le laisseraient pas servir des boissons pendant les soirées de madame l'ambassadrice.

Artoria reprit la parole :

\- Comment allez-vous me faire inviter à cette soirée ?

\- Laissez-moi m'occuper de ça. Vous aurez une invitation en bonne et due forme, ne vous inquiétez pas. Aussi longtemps que vous lécherez les bottes du Thalmor personne ne vous ennuiera.

\- Certes. Mais une fois à l'intérieur ?

Delphine eut un pauvre sourire :

\- C'est là où commence la partie amusante. Il vous faudra trouver un moyen de quitter la soirée sans vous faire remarquer. Tout ce qu'il vous restera à faire sera alors de trouver le bureau d'Elenwen et vous emparer des documents que nous recherchons. Pour ça aussi, Malborn pourra vous aider.

Les chevaliers et la magus échangèrent quelques regards, puis Artoria soupira :

\- Très bien, nous nous reverrons à Solitude, dans huit jours.

\- Faites attention à vous.

* * *

Alvor, le forgeron de Rivebois terminait de ferrer les chevaux. Tandis qu'il s'afférait entre leurs trois montures et sa forge, il parlait avec sire Gawain :

\- Vous savez, on ne voit pas beaucoup de visiteurs par ici. Notre village est plutôt excentré... Enfin, c'était vrai jusqu'à ce qu'Helgen soit détruit par ce grand dragon noir. Vous savez, je l'ai vu ! Il a disparu près du tertre des Chutes Tourmentées. Mon neveu, Hadvar, est un des rares à avoir survécu à la destruction de la ville.

Le Chevalier du Soleil sourit :

\- Les dragons sont dangereux.

\- Oui, le jarl nous a envoyé quelques gardes mais à quoi serviront-ils en cas d'attaque ? Ils ont pour consigne d'aider à évacuer. Personne ne peut tuer un dragon... enfin, j'ai entendu dire que l'Enfant de dragon aurait tué un de ces monstres près de Blancherive et un autre au Bosquet de Kyne. L'Enfant de dragon ! Comme dans les anciennes légendes...

À par lui Gawain s'amusait. Il se demandait ce que le forgeron du village aurait pensé de savoir qu'il avait tué un dragon et que la jeune femme blonde qu'il accompagnait était l'Enfant de dragon...

Un dromadaire déblatérant fit sursauter le chevalier. Dans sa première vie, il n'avait jamais vue un animal semblable à celui qui venait d'entrer dans le village par la porte sud. L'étrange bête bossue portait un palanquin sur lequel un Rougegarde était assis en tailleur. Des cimeterres et des dagues recourbés, des tapis, un bouclier circulaire orné, des sacs, une lanterne... un incroyable barda dépassait de fontes et de paniers. Visiblement, il s'agissait d'un marchand venu de l'Enclume.

Surpris par cette arrivée impromptue, les villageois s'attroupèrent tandis que les enfants tournaient en riant autour de sa monture qui se couchait sur ses antérieurs.

Gawain observa la foule tandis que Rin commençait à acheter des potions inconnues en Bordeciel et un nouveau tapis de selle. Il apprit ainsi que le négociant s'appelait Khamzar. Comme tous les Rougegardes que le chevalier avait vus, il s'agissait d'un homme à la peau noire. Il portait un keffieh de toile burne sur ses cheveux crépus et une tenue sombre, laissant les bras nus, à part des bracelets de force.

Une fois que l'effet de sa nouveauté se fut dissipé, Gawain s'approcha :

\- Excusez-moi, puis-je vous inviter à l'auberge. J'aimerais parler avec vous et cela serait plus civilisé si nous le faisions autour d'une boisson.

Le marchand se montra suspicieux et Gawain montra les gardes de Blancherive :

\- N'ayez crainte, personne n'osera toucher à vos marchandises.

\- Dans ce cas, je veux bien vous suivre.

Comme ils s'installaient à une table à l'intérieur de l'auberge, Khamzar demanda son nom au chevalier et ils échangèrent quelques paroles sans importance. Puis le Rougegarde sourit d'un air pincé :

\- Alors, que voulez-vous vraiment me demander ?

Le Chevalier du Soleil rit :

\- Apaisez votre méfiance. Je voulais juste vous demander des nouvelles de l'Enclume.

\- Sur la guerre, vous voulez dire ?

\- Oui, il y a des rumeurs. Je sais que les Thalmors ont brisé le cessez-le-feu et attaqué Skaven. Ils auraient été vaincus, mais pour le reste...

Khamzar sourit de manière nettement plus franche, dévoilant des dents blanches :

\- Tout est vrai. Le seigneur Salah a défait les Thalmors. Ils auraient perdu 30 000 hommes. Il a ensuite profité de la destruction de cette armée pour libérer d'importants territoires laissés non défendus.

\- Non défendu, insista Gawain.

Le Rougegarde ricana :

\- L'imbécile dégénéré qui commandait la colonie Thalmor de Taneth a eu l'idée intelligente de prélever des hommes dans toutes les garnisons du territoire conquis pour lever son armée d'invasion. Après l'écrasante victoire que le seigneur Salah a remportée à Skaven, il ne restait plus que des contingents squelettiques dans les forts et les villes. Les armées des Couronnes et des Aïeux ont frappé tout azimut, balayant l'ennemi presque en tout point.

Khamzar avala une lampée du breuvage qu'Orgnar venait de lui apporter puis grimaça :

\- Néanmoins, nous avons échoué à reprendre Taneth et mettre fin à la guerre. Les Aldmers ont reçu d'importants renforts Bosmers. En dépit d'un rapport de force peu favorable, le seigneur Salah a quand même tenté une attaque de la ville. On raconte qu'il craignait l'arrivée d'une armée de secours qui lèverait le siège. En tout cas, des catapultes, des trébuchets, des tours de siège et des béliers furent construits. Les murailles furent bombardées pendant plusieurs jours sans céder et il fallut bien se résoudre à attaquer. Malheureusement, les Thalmor avaient installés des couillards (1). Leurs machines de guerre ont visé les tours roulantes et les béliers, les détruisant avant même qu'ils n'arrivent au contact.

Sire Gawain acquiesça :

\- Dommage pour les Rougegardes. Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

Le Noir haussa les épaules de manière théâtrale :

\- Et bien, on n'a pas pu éviter un siège long. Le seigneur Salah a alors déployé une importante flotte de guerre pour un blocus du port. Seulement, les Thalmors ont envoyé leurs propres navires. Des petites galères rapides qui ont à la proue une tour de bois. Elles sont armées de balistes pour le combat à longue distance et surtout de longs tubes... Qui crachent la mort !

Comme Khamzar prononçait ces derniers mots sur un ton mélodramatique, Gawain se sentit obligé d'entrer dans son jeu :

\- La mort ?

\- Vous n'avez jamais entendu parler du feu grégeois ? C'est un liquide distillé par les alchimistes qui brûle même dans l'eau ! Ces tubes déversent des langues de flamme liquide longue de vingt mètres. Tout navire touché s'embrase comme s'il était fait de petit bois ! Il y a eu une bataille navale que les Elfes ont remportée grâce à cette arme effroyable. On raconte qu'ils sont arrivés portés par un bon vent et qu'ils se sont rués en avant alors même que les navires du seigneur Salah commençaient juste à quitter leur amarrage. Alors les galères elfes ont traversé les rangs, crachant ce feu alchimique qui a embrasé les cordages et les voiles, se communiquant rapidement aux coques. En moins d'une heure, toute la flotte aurait été transformée en brûlots. Après ce désastre, le seigneur Salah a fait retraite, s'emparant en chemin de quelques forts et villages qui lui avaient échappé. On dit que les Aldmers seraient en train de lever une grande armée dans leur île pour contre-attaquer. La guerre menace de durer.

* * *

Sire Gawain rejoignit Artoria et Rin au marché de Rivebois, elles étaient occupées à acheter de la nourriture à Lucan et Camillia Valerius.

Le Roi des Chevaliers écouta tout en chargeant ses fontes, puis acquiesça :

\- Une excellente nouvelle.

\- Ah ? J'eu pensé que vous auriez préféré apprendre la reprise de Taneth.

\- Non... si les Thalmors avaient été vaincus, l'humiliation les aurait conduits à redoubler de prudence. Là au contraire, ils se focaliseront sur l'Enclume. Et pendant que les Rougegardes les occuperont, Bordeciel et le reste de l'Empire seront des problèmes secondaires.

Elle remit les sacoches de selle à sire Gawain :

\- Sire chevalier, commencez à charger votre monture.

Il s'inclina :

\- Oui, mon roi.

Ils ressortirent et - alors que Gawain répartissait les charges sur les chevaux - Artoria récupéra une carte de Bordeciel dans ses fontes.

\- Nous n'avons pas besoin de nous presser...

\- Tant mieux, la coupa Rin, j'ai le fondement en marmelade... Je commence à en avoir plus qu'assez d'être toujours pressée.

Le roi de Bretagne ferma les yeux et soupira :

\- Je disais, puisque nous avons le temps nous ferons route jusqu'à Épervine en suivant la route qui contourne le lac Ilinalta. Nous dormiront ce soir à l'auberge du Mort de Soif... et nous resterons demain en ville, passeront une seconde nuit sur place et repartiront après-demain.

Rin sourit, les yeux réduits à une mince fente :

\- J'adore quant nous nous comprenons...

* * *

(1) Petit engin de guerre à contrepoids de la même famille que les Trébuchets, ils envoient des projectiles trop légers pour servir à abattre des murailles, mais ils ont une meilleure cadence de tir. On les utilise souvent pour la défense de place-fortes à cause de leur portée, de leur précision et surtout de leur - relative- petite taille.


	43. Chapter 43 Lointains échos d'Avalon

-Sombreciel, 8ème jour, 4E 201-

Un vent froid parcourait l'une des deux seules rues de Pondragon. La petite ville constituée de maisons de bois se serrait frileusement autour de l'enseigne de l'auberge des Quatre Boucliers. La vallée de la Karth jouissait d'un climat relativement tempérée. Alors que les montagnes et les collines de l'ouest se couvraient de neige poudreuse, les abords immédiats de la rivière ne voyaient pas un seul flocon.

Les habitants de Pondragon vaquaient à leurs occupations habituelles. Tandis qu'un garde portant le plaid rouge et le bouclier orné d'une tête de loup de la châtellerie de Haafingar remontait la rue, un enfant discutait avec une chèvre qui le suivait fidèlement.

Rien d'inhabituel pour les habitants des lieux... peut-être un peu plus pour le chevalier aux cheveux d'argent qui attendait appuyé contre un poteau sous la véranda de l'auberge.

En fait, il n'était pas vraiment sûr que la personne qu'il attendait finisse par venir. Après tout, il n'avait que les informations obtenues par sire Agravain. Sauf qu'il avait vu à de multiples reprises ce dernier avoir raison.

Beaucoup de gens auraient attendu nerveusement, ou même se seraient mis à marcher de long en large... Mais le chevalier en amure d'argent passait pour l'incarnation même du flegme. Lorsqu'on lui posait la question, il disait que se tracasser ne changeait rien et qu'il n'allait certainement pas perdre son temps à ça.

Voyant plusieurs chevaux arriver du sud et s'engager sur le pont, il quitta son poste d'observation pour gagner le milieu de la rue tout en détaillant les nouveaux venus. Trois cavaliers et un homme en armure noire qui marchait en retrait pour ne pas effrayer les montures de ses compagnons.

Ce dernier personnage mit mal à l'aise le guetteur... Il le reconnut immédiatement et sa présence lui rappela de tristes souvenirs. Toutefois, il s'attarda plutôt sur la cavalière vêtue de rouge. Il ne la connaissait pas et sa jupe noire était trop courte pour être décente. La jeune fille coiffée en couettes discutait avec un preux qui chevauchait sur sa droite. L'observateur eut un mince sourire. Avec son armure blanche incrustée d'argent et d'or, ses traits réguliers et ses cheveux bonds, il restait semblable à lui même... le fier sire Gawain, le Chevalier du Soleil.

Néanmoins, celui qui chevauchait en tête retint toute l'attention de l'étranger. Tandis que le cavalier tirait sur les rênes de sa monture pour s'immobiliser devant lui, il s'inclina profondément en révérence, touchant sont cœur de la prothèse d'argent ternie qui remplaçait son bras droit.

Après un moment de silence, le preux parla, visiblement en proie à une émotion contenue :

\- Mon roi, s'étrangla-t-il.

\- Sire Bedivere... mon premier chevalier... cela faisait si longtemps.

Artoria Pendragon, du haut de sa monture, faisait face à sire Bedivere. Leurs armures se ressemblaient étrangement, et leurs vêtements étaient pareillement bleus. Tout deux portaient les cheveux noués en natte enroulés à l'arrière de leur crâne. La ressemblance ne pouvait être plus frappante...

Leur rencontre sonnait comme l'inéluctable mouvement des aiguilles sur le cadran de l'horloge. Bougeant à leur propre rythme, condamnées à se croiser...

* * *

\- ... et donc voilà, mon roi. Sire Agravain m'a dit où vous trouver, et je vous ai attendu ici.

Sous les poutres mal équarries de l'auberge de Pondragon, les bûches craquaient dans l'âtre en projetant des étincelles et des ombres silhouettées par le jeu des flammes orangées. L'air confiné sentait la bière éventée et la fumée. Pourtant, pour les quatre personnes attablées... et peut-être aussi pour le colosse en armure noire qui éloignait les curieux par sa seule présence... il s'agissait d'un moment d'heureuse retrouvaille.

Sire Gawain leva un regard pensif vers les poutres noircies par la fumée :

\- Je me demande comment Agravain pouvait savoir que nous passerions par ici !

Bedivere répondit d'un sourire un peu nerveux :

\- Avec lui, il ne vaut mieux pas se poser trop de questions.

Rin n'avait pas quitté des yeux le chevalier aux cheveux argentés. En dépit de sa haute taille, il semblait frêle et un peu efféminé, même s'il n'y avait guère de doute qu'il soit un homme. Est-ce que l'on pouvait se fier à lui ? Après tout, il y avait sa légende... s'il fallait y croire. Elle fonça les sourcils :

\- Sire Bedivere ? Est-ce vrai que c'est à vous qu'Artoria confia Excalibur pour que vous la rendiez à la dame du Lac ?

Le chevalier perdit immédiatement son sourire :

\- Un triste souvenir, damoiselle Tohsaka.

\- Et que vous avez essayé de garder pour vous Excalibur ?

Bedivere parut horrifié et se leva, repoussant violemment sa chaise :

\- Que non point, damoiselle. Jamais je n'aurais osé... j'ai refusé de jeter Excalibur par deux fois mais... (Son regard dériva vers Artoria, très calme)... seule l'épée maintenait mon roi en vie, en la rendant à la dame du Lac, je la condamnais. Malgré son ordre, il m'a été difficile de m'y résoudre.

La magus voulut encore parler, mais le Roi des Chevaliers l'interrompit d'un geste :

\- Il suffit, Rin. La seule faute de Bedivere a toujours été un excessif amour de ma personne. Je le crois. De plus, point ne garde souvenir des événements ultérieurs à la bataille de Camlann. Alors pourquoi porter grief à un vieil ami ?

Rin grimaça face au rappel à l'ordre assez sec. Peut-être pour s'excuser, elle changea de sujet :

\- J'avais lu qu'il était le plus bel homme de la cour du roi Arthur et c'est assez vrai... Toutefois, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il paraisse plus jeune que moi.

Artoria acquiesça gravement, avec ce sérieux qui ne la quittait jamais :

\- Il ressemble peut-être à un jeune garçon, mais en vérité, nous ne sommes pas très éloignés en âge.

Faisant signe à Bedivere de s'asseoir, elle lui fit un bref sourire :

\- Vous m'avez recherché en grande hâte, sire Bedivere, puis-je m'enquérir de vos raisons ?

Le chevalier aux cheveux argentés avait repris son calme habituel :

\- C'est justement en rapport avec Excalibur, mon roi. Vous avez peut-être été surprise par les nombreuses coïncidences entre votre histoire et celle... d'un autre Arthur Pendragon qui aurait vécu il y a trois mille ans.

La dernière remarque tira un grognement surpris de la part de Lancelot :

\- RRRoi ArRRrthurrr ?

Les compagnons le regardèrent, puis le roi de Bretagne acquiesça sans dire un mot, invitant Bedivere à poursuivre :

\- Quelque en soit les raisons, et j'avoue ne point les saisir, les exploits de cet Arthur semblent être identiques à ceux que vous avez accompli. Lui aussi aurait brandi Excalibur. Toutefois, la fin de sa vie diverge de la vôtre sur un point majeur, mon roi. Grièvement navré à la bataille de Camlann, il aurait été emporté dans une barque pas trois prêtresses qui l'auraient conduit en un lieu inconnu. D'après la légende, posée sur sa poitrine, il aurait tenu Excalibur. Merlin a essayé de retrouver les lieux où le Roi Arthur aurait finalement été enterré... Hélas, sans rien trouver. Livres anciens et légendes ne révèlent rien passé le moment où il fut emporté les prêtresses. Ni le recourt à la magie, ni la divination n'ont permis de découvrir d'indice supplémentaire.

Rin profita d'une pause pour intervenir :

\- Certaines légendes disent que le Roi Arthur se trouverait en dormition en Avalon. Serait-il possible que _cet_ Arthur ne soit plus sur Nirn ? Et si c'est le cas, il ne peut avoir été conduit que dans un royaume extérieur, comme un plan d'Oblivion.

Bedivere hocha simplement la tête :

\- Merlin en est arrivé à la même conclusion. S'il n'a rien trouvé. C'est qu'il n'y a rien à trouver... sur Nirn tout au moins.

Gawain soupira, maussade :

\- Voilà qui ne me rappelle par trop la Quête du Saint Graal.

Le chevalier au bras d'argent ouvrit sa sacoche et en tira une vieille carte usée. On pouvait reconnaître le nord de Bordeciel au dessin des côtes. Toutefois, les noms inscrits étaient fort différents. Il posa le doigt sur le parchemin jauni :

\- Dix siècles après la défaite des Alessiens contre les Direnni, il y a plus trois mille ans, et profitant de l'affaiblissement des Nordiques l'ouest de Bordeciel fut conquis par les Brétons. Ils y formèrent deux nations. Au sud, les cinq royaumes de la Crevasse - qui n'apparaissent pas ici- et au nord, le royaume de Mérésis.

D'un mouvement de la main, Bedivere engloba la plus grande partie de la carte :

\- Profitant de la disparition de l'Empire alessien et de l'affaiblissement des Nordiques, les Brétons domineront Meresis pendant plusieurs siècles. Toutefois, Arthur de Mérésis sera son dernier roi. Bien qu'il ait repoussé les Nordiques pendant une dizaine d'années, en dépit d'une nette infériorité numérique, il fera face à une révolte d'un certain Medrawt. D'après certains textes, il s'agirait du fils bâtard ou du neveu d'Arthur...

\- Mordred !

Tous les yeux se levèrent vers Artoria qui avait prononcé ce nom d'une voix aussi dure que l'acier. Bedivere acquiesça :

\- Effectivement, le parallèle est frappant... Profitant d'une expédition d'Arthur en Cyrod (l'actuelle Cyrodiil), Medrawt aurait usurpé le trône. Arthur revint en urgence. Ils s'affrontèrent à la bataille de Camlann. Medrawt fut tué et enseveli sur place. Et, comme je l'ai déjà raconté, Arthur y fut blessé et disparut.

Sire Gawain avait suivi les explications, mais ne semblait pas particulièrement les trouver intéressante. Il écarta les mains, en signe d'incompréhension :

\- Sire Bedivere, au fait, je vous prie.

\- J'y viens. La légende veut, qu'après la bataille de Camlann, les survivants de l'armée d'Arthur prirent le château de Medrawt et le ravagèrent. Par la suite, les Nordiques reprirent la région et s'efforcèrent de détruire toute trace du royaume de Mérésis dans la région qu'il occupait... sauf au château de Medrawt, parce qu'il avait déjà été abandonné et oublié. Merlin m'a envoyé ici pour que vous m'aidiez à retrouver les ruines du dit castel, dans l'espoir d'y trouver des sources historiques méconnues.

Sur la carte, son doigt se posa sur la silhouette d'un fort crénelé, avec des tours où battaient des gonfanons, on lisait à côté le mot "Medrawt" :

\- Si cette ancienne figuration ne nous induit pas en erreur, le château de Medrawt se trouve à l'ouest d'un pont surmonté d'une tête de dragon sculptée, quelque part dans les collines au nord d'un affluent de la Karth.

Artoria, qui s'était penchée pour regarder le dessin de pont que Bedivere montrait à présent, hocha la tête :

\- Pondragon.

\- Cela ne fait aucun doute, mon roi.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Artoria pour prendre sa décision. Il lui restait cinq jours avant son rendez-vous avec Delphine. Rien n'interdisait donc qu'elle passe quelques temps à explorer la région, il lui suffirait de faire demi-tours à temps pour ne pas manquer la petite soirée à l'ambassade du Thalmor.

* * *

Ils marchèrent toute la journée dans cette région de collines escarpées couvertes de sapins. L'avance était difficile. Après plusieurs heures, ils trouvèrent une vieille route qui avançait vers l'ouest, mais elle montait de manière abrupte. Comme rien ne leur était épargné, il y eut même des loups pour les attaquer.

Alors que le soleil se couchait, ils s'installèrent dans un cirque rocheux où un cercle de pierres levées rappelait des rites très anciens.

Bedivere monta la tente de son roi et de faire le repas. Il était très empressée auprès d'elle, mais Artoria semblait considérer la chose comme parfaitement naturelle. Au contraire de Rin qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'irriter du comportement obséquieux du chevalier au bras d'argent. Il était beau, noble et distingué... Cependant, le voir approuver chaque mot de son roi - même le plus anodin- avait quelque chose d'agaçant. En fait, Bedivere semblait ne pas avoir d'opinion personnelle. Pendant la chevauchée de la journée, les tentatives de la magus pour nouer une conversation n'avaient pas abouties à grand chose. Le Chevalier au Bras d'Argent ne semblait rien détester et n'avait pas vraiment de passion... à part Artoria. Si on lançait sa conversation sur son roi, il devenait intarissable.

Difficile de savoir ce qu'en pensait le Roi des Chevaliers. Comme toujours, son expression était imperturbable. Elle n'avait fait aucun effort pour interrompre Bedivere ou le corriger. Néanmoins, Artoria ne paraissait pas particulièrement flattée par sa dévotion.

* * *

-Sombreciel, 9ème jour, 4E 201-

La vieille route qu'ils suivaient s'incurva vers le sud, s'enfonçant dans une forêt de conifère. Ils suivaient un plateau rocheux entre deux séries de collines cascadant vers la Karth, à l'ouest. Sur leur droite se trouvaient les monts Druadach, blanchis par l'hiver. Et même si la neige peinait à se maintenir à leur altitude, des flocons tombaient par intermittence.

Un peu anesthésiée par les heures à cheval dans le vent glacial, Rin mit quelques instants à réagir au cri qui retentit dans le lointain : un dragon !

Il arriva du sud, un monstre ventripotent couvert d'une peau squameuse et humide d'un vert sale. Sa tête, dénuée de cornes et de barbillons, n'avait rien de royale ou de menaçante. Alors que les cavaliers sautaient à terre et que leurs montures s'égayaient en proie à la terreur, sire Lancelot du Lac réagissait déjà. Une volée de flèches s'élança vers le ciel suivie par des traînées de fumée noire.

Touché !

Le monstre hurla de douleur et de colère, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de riposter. Il cracha une sphère d'eau après l'autre. La première explosa là où s'était tenu Lancelot. Le chevalier esquiva avec ses réflexes infernaux, bondissant d'un arbre à l'autre, poursuivie par d'autres sphères que le monstre continuait à lancer à sa poursuite.

-** Fus**... **Rho**... **Da** !

Frappé par les trois mots du Déferlement, le dragon obèse perdit l'équilibre et chuta. Il y eut un fracas de bois brisé lorsqu'il percuta la forêt. Des arbres se couchèrent en grinçant tandis que de la terre et de la neige retombaient, noyant la route sous un nuage de débris et de branchages.

Déjà, Artoria et Gawain sautaient en avant.

Intervertissant leurs positions et se soutenant, les deux chevaliers frappaient à coups redoublés le dragon encore sonné. Le monstre reculait en secouant la tête alors que des balafres écarlates apparaissaient sur son torse et son museau. Comme le Roi des Chevaliers sautait derrière lui, le monstre tordit le cou pour lui jeter un regard méchant. Sa queue claqua comme un fouet. La délicate jeune femme blonde n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver. Percutée en plein torse, elle s'arracha du sol. Projetée comme un boulet de catapulte, la chevalière percuta avec violence un tronc d'arbre dix mètres plus loin.

\- Artoria !

Rin se précipita, mais avant qu'elle n'atteigne son amie, celle-ci leva la main dans un geste impérieux, lui interdisant d'approcher. Les yeux enflammés de colère, se tenant le côté, Artoria se remit sur pied en s'appuyant sur Caliburn, sans prêter attention au sang qui coulait de sa bouche.

Le dragon obèse venait de reprendre l'air, esquivant les flèches de Lancelot, les décharges de feu solaire de Gawain et les gandr de la magus. Par moment il ripostait, crachant des globes d'eau. Projetés avec violence, ces projectiles brisaient les arbres et creusaient le sol de profondes dépressions.

Comme Artoria restait à haleter sa main gauche pressée sur ses côtes brisées, le monstre retomba devant elle. Elle para deux coups de mâchoires, se repliant tout en zébrant son mufle hideux de deux nouvelles balafres sanglantes.

Soudain...

\- **Switch on : Airgetlám !**

Bedivere venait de bondir. Son bras d'argent brasillait d'énergie. Il décocha un monumental coup de poing dans la gueule du dragon. La tête du monstre fut violement rejetée en arrière, alors qu'il chancelait. En dépit de sa masse de plusieurs tonnes, il décrivit trois pas de côté pour reprendre son équilibre.

Sans doute grièvement blessé, le monstre fut achevé par Gawain qui bondit sur son dos pour planter son épée jusqu'à la garde à la base de son cou.

Un instant plus tard, l'adipeuse créature s'écrasait au sol en poussant un profond mugissement de désespoir. Il trembla dans les convulsions de la mort puis s'embrasa, l'énergie bleu et violette s'enroulant autour d'Artoria.

Rin n'avait pourtant d'yeux que pour Bedivere. Sa prothèse avait repris l'apparence de l'argent terni. Cependant, il ne s'agissait pas d'un simple bras artificiel... Était-ce réellement Airgetlám, le bras d'argent du dieu celte Nuada ? En tout cas, sans aucun doute, il s'agissait d'un **Noble Phantasm**, l'incarnation de la légende d'un héros.

* * *

Le soir, après que le camp ait été monté. Bedivere s'activa à la préparation du souper. Il avait mis une marmite de cuivre sur le feu. Tandis que son contenu chauffait doucement, il s'activait sur un deuxième foyer à faire revenir du veau en morceaux, avec des oignons et des amandes. Le chevalier était en train d'ajouter des clous de girofle, du gingembre, de la cannelle, des noix de muscade et des graines de paradis, lorsqu'Artoria vint s'asseoir à ses côtés.

Elle ne portait plus son armure. Simplement vêtue de sa robe bleue et blanche, elle regardait Bedivere cuisiner avec les yeux brillants. Un grondement retentit. Alors que les chevaliers détournaient les yeux, feignant de ne pas avoir compris l'origine de ce... tonnerre pas si lointain, le Roi des Chevaliers rougit et toussa dans son poing :

\- Sire chevalier, comment va Merlin ?

Bedivere sourit :

\- Que pourrais-je répondre, mon roi ? Il se conduit comme Merlin. Par moment, il est affreusement autoritaire, à d'autre moment il se conduit comme un enfant trop gâté, et le reste du temps il semble tout simplement voir plus loin que nous tous. Chaque fois que le Magicien des Fleurs arrive à nous convaincre qu'il est fou... il a une intuition si lumineuse que nous le regardons tous avec le plus grand émerveillement.

La description fit apparaître une expression rare sur les traits d'habitudes impassibles du roi de Bretagne. On y lisait tendresse et amusement :

\- Ce vieux fou... et je suppose qu'il cherche à séduire toutes les femmes de la cour du roi Uther de Ménévie ?

Le Chevalier au Bras d'Argent acquiesça :

\- Depuis notre arrivée à Refuge, Merlin a réussi à se rendre indispensable au roi Uther... mais ce dernier le voue régulièrement aux gémonies.

Les deux chevaliers s'entre-regardèrent d'un air entendu.

\- Et mon frère ?

Bedivere sourit toujours alors qu'il versait du vin dans la marmite et goûtait le mélange.

\- Sire Kay hante le port... particulièrement les tavernes. Il joue aux dés avec les marins et gagne de l'argent en effectuant des transactions avec les marchands. Son mauvais caractère et sa propension à sacrer comme un damné de l'enfer l'ont déjà rendu célèbre dans toute la ville. Nonobstant que, vous le connaissez, il n'y a pas meilleur homme que lui. S'il tire l'épée contre les pirates et les voleurs du port, il le fait toujours pour venir en aide à quelque pauvre âme égarée dans cette bauge.

\- Particulièrement si la "pauvre âme égarée" est féminine et bien faite de sa personne, ajouta Atoria avec un rire bas.

Le chevalier s'inclina de manière exagéré :

\- Votre Majesté connait bien son frère.

\- Oh oui, confirma-t-elle. " Et les autres ?"

Bedivere piqua la viande dans la poêle pour vérifier qu'elle était tendre, ajoutant du jus de citron. Il réfléchit un peu :

\- Taliesin est semblable à lui-même, il joue tous les soirs pour le roi Uther et a rapidement réussis à gagner l'admiration de la cour royale de Ménévie. Grâce à lui, nous avons rapidement appris toutes les légendes anciennes sur le roi Arthur. Il a passé plusieurs années à interroger les vieux conteurs et...

Artoria l'interrompit, surprise :

\- Plusieurs années ? Je croyais que vous étiez arrivé après Rin et moi.

Bedivere eut un bref signe de crispation :

\- Nous sommes partis après vous pour Nirn, mais nous sommes arrivés avant vous. Oui, je sais cela parait paradoxale. Merlin a essayé de m'expliquer, mais je crains fort de ne pouvoir vous éclairer, mon roi. Je ne comprends pas grand chose à ces histoires de voyage entre les mondes... Il semble que l'on se déplace autant dans le temps que dans la distance... la notion me fait frissonner.

Le souverain de Bretagne soupira :

\- Oublions ça. Agravain m'a aussi parlé du père Blaise, l'avez-vous vu ?

\- Il fouille les archives, mon roi. Vous connaissez comme il est méthodique et patient.

Le père Blaise, un moine, avait rejoint la Table Ronde en tant que chroniqueur. Au début, il ne prenait la parole que pour se faire préciser quelques détails pour rédiger sa relation des réunions des chevaliers d'Arthur. Néanmoins, avec le passage du temps, il avait commencé à faire des remarques plus générale, voire donner d'excellents conseils.

\- J'ai entendu dire que sire Tristan était arrivé avec Agravain, remarqua Artoria.

Le Chevalier au Bras d'Argent répondit d'un signe du menton :

\- Hélas, je ne l'ai vu qu'une fois. Merlin lui a confié une mission dans l'ouest de Hauteroche et il n'est pas reparu depuis.

Bedivere sourit en voyant que le plat qu'il concoctait était prêt :

\- Mon roi, auriez-vous l'obligeance d'appeler les autres ? Il est temps de nous sustenter.

* * *

-Sombreciel, 10 ème jour, 4E 201-

Rin utilisait le **Reinforcement** sur sa vision. Cette technique thaumaturgique très basique augmentait les capacités de ce sur quoi on l'employait. À présent ses yeux étaient aussi puissants qu'un télescope. Elle pouvait voir les plus petits détails du paysage à des kilomètres à la ronde.

En haut d'un des arbres de la forêt, son regard s'arrêta sur des ruines appuyées contre une falaise : Deux enceintes circulaires avec des portes en ruines que gardaient des tours endommagées. Elles protégeaient un manoir encadré par une paire de beffrois fortifié. Les bâtiments avaient connus de meilleurs jours. La guerre et le temps semblaient s'être acharnés sur eux.

Redescendue au sol, la magus fit son rapport aux quatre chevaliers. Artoria avait levé son beau visage, avec cet air déterminé qu'elle arborait bien souvent, son ahoge de cheveux d'or semblait tressauter comme un point d'interrogation. Elle demanda à consulter la carte de Bedivere, puis acquiesça :

\- Aucun doute ne point mon cœur, cela ne peut être que le château de Medrawt. Rin, as-tu vu des signes d'occupation ?

\- Oh oui, des gobelins... des centaines. Toutefois, je ne crois pas que les bâtiments en surface présentent un intérêt quelconque. Il n'y a plus de toit et les planchers sont en ruine. Je doute qu'il reste quoi que ce soit de l'ameublement d'origine. Par contre...

Tendant la main vers le sol, Rin se concentra. En un instant, le sol se gonfla pour prendre l'apparence d'un plan en relief du castel. Ce dernier se trouvait sur une éminence basse, le chemin qu'ils suivaient s'arrêtant aux portes. Tohsaka montra deux grottes à la base de la colline.

\- Ces issues communiquent probablement avec les sous-sols du château et ce genre de _dungeon_ survit mieux au passage du temps que les constructions en surface. Sans compter que c'est généralement là que l'on garde ce qu'il y a de plus précieux. L'or mais aussi les archives...

Gawain acquiesça et s'inclina légèrement devant la Magus :

\- Mon roi, je soutiens la proposition de damoiselle Tohsaka, elle me semble frappée au coin du bon sens.

Artoria se tourna légèrement pour regarder Bedivere, occupé à nourrir les chevaux. Le Chevalier au Bras d'Argent ferma le sac d'avoine et s'inclina :

\- Votre Majesté, je m'en remets à votre décision.

Le monarque des deux Bretagne expira, les deux poings sur les hanches :

\- Soit, nous suivrons le plan de Rin. Jusqu'à présent ses propositions se sont toujours révélées bien inspirées.

\- RrrRRrrrR... RrRR ?

Le grognement pitoyable de Lancelot se démarquait des acquiescements des autres membres de la Table Ronde. Le Chevalier Noir semblait se plaindre qu'on ne lui permette pas de se lancer dans une bataille à soixante contre un... en même temps, il s'agissait d'un Berserker assoiffé de violence.

* * *

\- **Licht... ein bisschen !**

Rin ouvrit le poing où elle serrait une gemme spirituelle insignifiante. Aussitôt une claire lumière s'étendit au-delà de la double porte que venait de pousser Gawain. La clarté révéla un couloir creusé dans la roche. Les parois lisses délimitaient un passage de près de trois mètres de section.

Alors que Bedivere et Artoria marchaient de front, Rin et Gawain les suivaient. Lancelot constituait à lui seul l'arrière garde.

Au bout d'une dizaine de mètres, ils débouchèrent dans une grande salle rectangulaire que la lumière peinait à débarrasser de ses ombres. La seule issue, face à eux était une grille de fer rouillée, en s'approchant les intrus découvrirent une arbalète... complètement pourrie. Comme Bedivere secouait la herse complètement orange et bloquée par la corrosion, Rin Tohsaka mit une main sur le sol.

Une succession de ligne d'énergie parcoururent le sol avant de grimper sur les murs. Rouvrant les yeux qu'elle avait fermés pendant la **Structural Analysis**, elle désigna deux points :

\- Il y a des passages secrets.

Bedivere inspecta la section du mur à droite et ne tarda pas à découvrir un panneau pivotant. Au-delà, ils découvrirent ce qui avait dû être une salle de garde... il n'en restait même pas un meuble. Seule la présence de latrines dans un passage latéral indiquait que les lieux avaient été peuplés.

Comme le Chevalier au Bras d'Argent progressait en tête, il rompit une mince corde adroitement dissimulée dans les toiles d'araignées poussiéreuses qui encombraient le corridor. Un quatuor d'arbalètes légères cracha aussitôt des carreaux. Bien que surpris, Bedivere esquiva trois des projectiles, n'étant effleuré que par un quatrième.

\- Attention, il y a des ennemis à proximité proclama Artoria.

Elle se jeta en avant suivie par Bedivere et Lancelot qui hurlait. Rin se mit à courir, mais elle n'était pas aussi rapide. Gawain aurait pu la devancer. Néanmoins, le preux ne pouvait se résoudre à laisser une femme seule en arrière.

Quant ils arrivèrent l'affrontement se terminait. Quatre gobelins gisaient au sol. Autant combattaient encore, mais leurs coups ne portaient points... En une éblouissante démonstration d'escrime, les chevaliers balayèrent les survivants. Un seul coup suffisait pour tuer chaque adversaire et ce fut donc sans une égratignure qu'ils l'emportèrent.

Pour l'essentiel, le _Dungeon_ sous le castel de Medrawt était une succession de pièces et de tunnels abandonnés. À plusieurs reprises, ils se heurtèrent à des pièges magiques ou mécaniques. Les premiers dataient toujours de la construction de la forteresse, quant au second si l'âge ne les avaient pas réduits à quelques mécanismes poussiéreux, c'était qu'ils avaient été installés postérieurement.

La plupart des pièces visitées se révélaient vides et désolées. Les meubles étaient retournés depuis longtemps à la poussière et seuls les objets de pierre décoraient encore les salles laissées à l'abandon.

Pourtant, ils découvrirent aussi des traces d'une époque splendide. Il aurait été difficile de ne pas être impressionné par l'entrée de la salle du trône de Medrawt. Car le prétendant au trône de Mérésis avait eu des idées de grandeur. On arrivait par une galerie aux dimensions colossales, pour se retrouver face à deux statues représentant des chevaliers en armure. Coulées dans le bronze, elles dominaient les visiteurs comme des géants et encadraient les battants sculptés d'une porte d'airain réalisée à leur échelle.

En les poussant - tout au moins si on échappait aux éclairs qu'envoyaient les statues- on découvrait la salle du trône proprement dite. L'immense pièce, dominée par le piédestal d'un fauteuil autrefois incrusté d'or et de pierreries, avait des murs couverts de bas reliefs offrant des scènes de batailles où l'on voyait des chevaliers armées d'épées, à cheval, combattant d'autres hommes, des orques, des elfes ou diverses bêtes fantastiques.

Près de là, ils découvrirent une chambre rouge aux murs tapissées de draperies de soie couleur vin, jadis splendide mais à présent mangées aux mites. Le seul meuble de la pièce était un lit surélevé couvert d'un vieux dessus-de-lit rouge complètement râpé. L'endroit avait servi récemment... à une ignoble cérémonie. Une belle jeune femme s'y trouvait couchée. Elle paraissait dormir, n'eut été les maillons dorés qui l'enchaînaient et la dague enfoncée en plein cœur !

En colère et attristé, Gawain insista pour que l'on enterre la victime à l'extérieur, malade à l'idée que tant de beauté soit abandonnée aux charognards. Le chevalier garda la dague qui avait tuée l'inconnue. Elle avait un manche orné d'une panthère et constituait un indice qui - il l'espérait- lui permettrait d'identifier l'assassin.

Il y avait bien sûr d'autres traces de la mort. Mais il s'agissait souvent de signes anciens, traces laissées par des sortilèges de destruction, amoncellements d'armes brisées, squelettes... ils trouvèrent même les ossements d'un géant dans une pièce ravagée, ou un monceau de cendre où émergeaient quelques os noircis là où un sort avait consumé un groupes d'individus.

Après plusieurs heures à errer dans les ruines, leur mission principale - trouver d'anciennes archives- n'avait pas avancé d'un pas. Ils avaient bien découvert la trésorerie de Medrawt, mais les lieux ne contenaient plus que de la poussière et des toiles d'araignées. Les livres de compte qui devaient être classés ici avaient été pris il y a bien longtemps.

La chance leur sourit enfin dans une chambre où les restes d'un lit à baldaquin achevaient de pourrir. En s'effondrant, la couche avait dégagé une trappe qu'elle avait autrefois cachée. Ils y découvrirent trois vieux livres reliées avec une couverture de cuir en décomposition. Bien que mangés par les vers et rendus illisibles par l'humidité, ils furent toutefois pris par Bedivere.

\- Peut-être que Merlin pourra raviver une partie des textes, marmonna-t-il.

Le chevalier ne paraissait guère optimiste, mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre que les prendre ?

Puis, ils arrivèrent dans un bureau autrefois délicatement meublé. Ses murs lambrissés abritaient des colonies de champignons d'aspect écœurant, tandis que les meubles brisés et pourris jonchaient le sol. Sur chaque mur, une grande tapisserie était pendue au plafond. Elles représentaient des chevaliers chassant des dragons, mais se trouvaient réduites à des lambeaux pourris.

Bedivere montra un signe d'agacement à la vue des bibliothèques qui s'étaient effondrées sur une table entourée de chaises. Les livres, répandus au sol formaient un tapis d'ouvrages éventrés, tailladés que le temps avait réduit à un magma pourris.

Les chevaliers dégagèrent les rayonnages brisés pour découvrir un squelette en armure de cuir décomposée qui gisait dessous le meuble. Plusieurs parchemins roulés dans des phylactères d'ivoire, et quelques livres rangés dans sa sacoche avaient moins souffert du passage du temps.

Les explorateurs se les répartirent. La plupart étaient des livres de compte qui illustraient la préparation de la rébellion de Medrawt sous la forme d'achat d'armes, d'équipements et de vivres pour l'armée qu'il voulait dresser contre Arthur. En filigrane, on y lisait l'étendue de ses complicités ainsi que la manière dont il se finançait (pillage des temples, brigandage). Il y a trois mille ans, ces livres auraient constitué une preuve accablante de sa félonie... Hélas, ils ne servaient plus à rien maintenant.

Plus intéressant, ils trouvèrent des livres de voyage et de journaux qui dataient de l'époque d'Arthur. Il y avait également un livre de magie. Les parchemins étaient des sorts... l'un d'eux, une rune piège, blessa Gawain.

Néanmoins, Bedivere semblait content :

\- Les livres de voyage et les journaux ont été écris dans les dernières années du règne du Roi Arthur de Nirn... et achevé quelques mois après la bataille de Camlann. J'imagine que l'on y trouvera des récits de sa disparition par des témoins oculaires.

Ils fouillèrent encore les ruines pendant plusieurs heures sans rien trouver de plus intéressant. Les chevaux les attendant toujours à l'extérieur, ils repartirent en direction de Solitude. Bedivere devait trouver un navire pour Refuge afin de ramener sa récolte à Merlin, tandis qu'Artoria avait un rendez-vous à honorer.


	44. Chapter 44 Cœurs Noirs (1ère partie)

-Sombreciel, 12 ème jour, 4E 201-

Vêtue de son armure de cuir, son katana de Lame au côté, Delphine se tenait bras croisées, adossée à un moulin dont les ailes brassaient lentement l'air en geignant. C'était une journée ordinaire de ce début d'hiver. Le vent froid chassait dans le ciel des nuages gris déchirés par de longues bandes de ciel bleu. Autour d'elle, les habitants de la ferme s'activaient. Un gamin rougegarde courrait pour nourrir les chèvres tandis qu'un couple de jeunes nordiques avait ouvert une stalle pour examiner un cheval. Juste en face d'elle, attendait une carriole, prête à emporter l'Enfant de dragon à l'ambassade du Domaine Aldmeri.

La route qui descendait vers le port de Solitude était patrouillée par un garde de Haafingar, portant un plaid rouge et un bouclier orné d'une tête de loup. Derrière lui, au- delà des arbres qui bordaient le chemin mal pavé, on discernait la tour de guet défendant les abords de la capitale de Bordeciel, et derrière encore, la muraille gris anthracite ceignant Solitude. Sous cet angle, avec les obstacles du relief, l'arche sur laquelle elle avait été édifiée restait invisible.

Entendant un bruit de sabots, Delphine tourna la tête pour voir arriver quatre cavaliers. La Brétonne reconnut le chevalier en armure d'argent et la petite mage vêtue de rouge. Ils se tenaient près de leur chef, le nouvel Enfant de dragon. Néanmoins, la Lame ne reconnaissait pas le dernier des hommes à cheval. Derrière eux, venait le maléfique berserker noir qui la mettait si mal à l'aise. Il avait rattrapé les chevaux, alors que ses compagnons mettaient pieds à terre.

Artoria Pendragon portait un pourpoint noir avec des manches à la crevée rayées de bandes rouges, ainsi que de heuses lui remontant au-dessus du genou. La cavalière laissa tomber au sol les rênes de sa monture avant de franchir les derniers pas qui la séparait de Delphine. Le cheval de bataille, bien entraîné. À côté d'elle marchait le grand chevalier que Delphine n'avait pas encore rencontré. Son armure ressemblait à celle qu'Artoria portait habituellement et, bien qu'il soit un homme, lui aussi la revêtait par-dessus des robes bleues. Ses cheveux étaient réunis en une natte enroulée à l'arrière de son crâne. Ce qui constituait encore un point commun avec l'Enfant de dragon. Il marchait derrière elle, avec cet air attentif qu'il était habituel de voir chez un subordonné. Son bras droit... Choquée, Delphine s'aperçut que ce qu'elle avait d'abord pris pour une armure était en fait une prothèse d'argent !

Delphine eut un bref sourire en s'adressant à Artoria, lui désignant le Chevalier au Bras d'Argent :

\- Votre grand-frère ?

Le regard déjà glacial de la femme chevalier se durcit encore. Les yeux d'émeraude fulgurèrent un bref instant. Néanmoins, pas un muscle ne bougea sur son visage. Artoria avait un étonnant contrôle de ses émotions, surtout pour quelqu'un d'aussi jeune. Son voisin, l'homme au bras d'argent, montra un bref signe de colère, mais la chevalière l'arrêta d'un mouvement du bras, sans se retourner.

\- Passez-moi vos tentatives d'humour, fit le Roi des Chevaliers.

Delphine avait espérer en la provoquant l'obliger à laisser échapper quelques informations personnelles... mais il semblait impossible de la prendre en défaut. En tant qu'agent secret, Delphine avait enquêté sur le nouvel Enfant de dragon. Toutefois, à part des rumeurs disant qu'elle était la fille illégitime d'un roi de Hauteroche, il lui avait été impossible d'apprendre quoi que ce soit. On aurait-dit qu'elle était apparue un jour, il y a quatre mois de cela et... depuis elle défrayait la chronique.

\- Tout est prêt, demanda Artoria.

La Lame acquiesça :

\- Avez-vous donné tout ce que vous aviez besoin à Malborn ?

\- L'elfe des Bois qui m'attendait à l'auberge du _Ragnard Pervert _? Je lui ai remis mon épée et mon armure...

\- Bien, j'ai votre invitation. Mais si vous voulez aller à la petite soirée d'Elenwen, il faudra que vous ayez l'air d'une invitée. Vous ne pouvez pas y aller armée jusqu'aux dents, dit Delphine, montrant la rapière qu'Artoria portait au côté.

Comme la petite femme blonde fronçait les sourcils, son aînée fit un geste d'impuissance :

\- C'est ainsi, les invités doivent venir sans arme, sinon les gardes ne les laissent pas entrer.

Elle souleva un sac posé à ses pieds et le tendit à Artoria :

\- J'ai votre tenue de soirée, entrez dans le moulin derrière moi. N'emportez rien avec vous dans l'ambassade, vous devrez vous débrouiller avec ce que Malborn a caché pour vous, et ce que vous pourrez trouver sur place.

* * *

Artoria s'était changée en frissonnant. Le moulin n'était pas chauffé et sa respiration se condensait en cet après-midi d'hiver. Les vêtements fournis par la Lame étaient peut-être classés comme " tenue de riche", mais il s'agissait d'un manteau brun fait d'un tissu matelassé porté sur une tunique et des pantalons aux tons coordonnés... difficile d'imaginer moins festif comme couleur. Tout le monde serait probablement mieux habillé et dans des teintes plus voyantes ce qui... ce qui était probablement le but, réalisa la jeune blonde. Après tout, s'il fallait qu'elle s'éclipse au cours de la soirée pour explorer l'ambassade, il valait mieux qu'elle ne se fasse pas remarquer par une tenue extravagante.

Comme elle ressortait de la minoterie, Delphine la regarda d'un air critique :

\- Hmm. Je suppose que c'est le mieux que nous pouvons faire. Vous devriez passer pour un véritable invité, du moins jusqu'à ce que vous ouvriez la bouche. Prête à monter à bord de la charrette ?

Le Roi des Chevaliers répondit d'une inclinaison de tête :

\- Je suis prête. Gardez mes affaires en sécurité.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, elles attendront votre retour. Faites juste en sorte de revenir vivante avec les informations dont nous avons besoin. Bonne chance.

Bedivere s'approcha et s'inclina une main sur le cœur :

\- Mon roi, je vous souhaite de réussir dans votre entreprise. Je prierais pour vous. Toutefois, c'est ici que nous nous séparons jusqu'à la prochaine fois. Je regagne Refuge pour apporter les documents que nous avons trouvés dans les ruines du château de Medrawt.

\- Au revoir, Bedivere, saluez Merlin pour moi.

\- Je n'y manquerais pas, mon roi.

Tandis que le Chevalier au Bras d'Argent laissait son cheval à Gawain pour s'éloigner à pied vers le port, Artoria se tourna vers ses compagnons :

\- Attendez-moi ici. Je devrais vous rejoindre avant le matin... je pense.

Gawain s'inclina :

\- Bien, mon roi.

\- Il y a intérêt, maugréa Rin, sinon... je rase l'ambassade.

Comme Artoria et le Chevalier du Soleil la regardait, visiblement amusée, la Magus rougit violemment puis se détourna en croisant les bras.

Quant à Lancelot...

\- ARrrrRthurRRRrr ?

\- Oui, vous aussi sire Lancelot.

Les épaules du Chevalier Noir s'affaissèrent comme il poussait un long rugissement bas et plaintif. Artoria eut un bref sourire et s'aida du marchepied pour monter dans la voiture. Le cocher se retourna pour vérifier que sa passagère était bien assise, puis fit claquer son fouet au-dessus de la placide jument qui tirait la carriole. Le véhicule s'ébranla, quittant la ferme pour remonter la route empierrée.

* * *

L'ambassade du Thalmor était un petit groupe de bâtiments isolé dans les montagnes au sud-ouest de Solitude. L'édifice principal était précédé par une cour entourée par une grille de fer forgée. La seule issue se trouvait accolée à une maison de garde habitée par un petit contingent de gardes aldmers portant des armures elfiques.

À cette altitude, l'hiver s'était bien installé. Sautant au bas de la charrette, Artoria découvrit un paysage de Nive. La forêt de conifères qui s'étendait autour de la légation du Domaine Aldmeri était uniformément blanche. Sous ses pieds, le sol couvert de neige produisait un crissement à chacun de ses pas, tandis que le ciel couvert de nuages gris s'épanchait de nuées de flocons violemment drossés par une bise glaciale qui traversait ses vêtements pour s'infiltrer jusque dans ses os.

\- Ah ! Un autre retardataire à la soirée d'Elenwen. Et vous arrivez en carriole, rien de moins. Je vous salut, mademoiselle !

Se retournant, Artoria fit face à un Rougegarde barbu, vêtu d'une superbe tunique bleue. Son pas était hésitant et il lui souffla au visage une haleine alcoolisée :

\- Je dois plus mon retard au fait que je me suis perdu dans ses montagnes oubliées des dieux qu'à un véritable désir d'arriver après les autres. En fait, je préfère arriver en avance. Souvent un jour avant le début de la fête. Comme ça je peux boire tout mon saoul. On ne boit pas assez de nos jours, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Le Rougegarde s'arrêta et s'assit sur un muret près de l'escalier qui menait à l'entrée du bâtiment principal :

\- Je vais juste me reposer... un moment. Bien qu'il fasse diablement froid à l'extérieur. Je ne suis vraiment pas pressé de revenir... Peut-être pourrais-je partager votre voiture après la soirée ? Je sais, je sais... on vient juste de se rencontrer. Mais je pense qu'à la fin de ce pince-fesses, nous serons les meilleurs amis du monde.

\- Pourquoi pas.

\- Ah, j'en suis heureux. Passez devant, je vous suis. Vous savez, je connais tous les invités habituels d'Elenwen. Je ne manque jamais une de ses soirées, vous voyez.

Laissant l'ivrogne toujours assis sur son muret, Artoria se dirigea vers l'ambassade proprement dite. Un sorcier du Thalmor, revêtu d'une robe noire soutachée d'or, se tenait près de l'escalier. Dans l'ombre de son capuchon, elle vit son visage maigre et imberbe caractérisé par un long menton et des yeux obliques typiques des Elfes.

\- Votre invitation, je vous prie.

Le roi de Bretagne sorti la feuille de papier que lui avait remis Delphine :

\- Voici.

Le sorcier la déplia et la compara à une liste des invitées avant de la lui rendre :

\- Soyez la bienvenue à l'ambassade du Thalmor, baron Artoria de Guéfort.

Comme promis, Delphine lui avait obtenue une vraie invitation et pas simplement une imitation. La Lame avait le bras bien long pour pouvoir agir jusque dans le repaire de ses ennemis.

\- Merci.

Tandis qu'elle gravissait l'escalier, le Rougegarde passait à son tour débitant toutes sortes d'âneries. Artoria prit note des autres sorciers et surtout du garde debout à l'entrée. Ce dernier portait une armure en alliage de Pierre de Lune et de Vif-argent si caractéristique des elfes qu'elle était d'ailleurs appelée "elfique". Il s'agissait d'une armure couvrant entièrement le corps, ne laissant que le visage de libre. Le métal doré, légèrement verdi, était forgé en une succession de pièces façonnées à la ressemblance d'ailes. Le motif revenait sur les avant-bras, les épaulettes, le casque. Le garde la regarda passer, gardant stoïquement la main posée sur le pommeau de son épée d'acier.

* * *

Artoria poussa la porte.

La lumière, la chaleur, la musique et le bruit de conversations feutrées accueillirent Artoria, bien heureuse d'échapper au vent glacial. Debout à l'entrée, une Aldmer l'attendait, un sourire très artificiel aux lèvres. Elle portait la robe noire des sorciers, mais en avait rabattu le capuchon, dévoilant les traits caractéristiques des Hauts Elfes : peau dorée, visage maigre, triangulaire, long menton, pommettes accusées, yeux obliques et oreilles pointues. Ses paupières maquillées de noir achevaient de lui donner l'apparence d'un vautour sinistre :

\- Bienvenue. Je ne crois pas que nous nous soyons déjà rencontrée. Je suis Elenwen, l'ambassadeur du Thalmor en Bordeciel. Et vous êtes... ?

Artoria avait porté la couronne du roi de Bretagne pendant des décennies. À ce titre, elle n'avait rien d'une novice dans l'art de la diplomatie. Elle savait donc que la règle d'or consistait toujours à laisser les autres faire les questions et les réponses. Le Roi des Chevaliers répondit avec un sourire lumineux et naïf qui aurait surpris tous ceux qui la connaissaient :

\- Vous êtes Elenwen ? J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous !

\- En bien, naturellement. Néanmoins, vous avez un avantage sur moi. Je crois bien ne rien savoir de vous... S'il vous plait, parlez-moi un peu de vous. Qu'est-ce qui vous amène... en Bordeciel ?

À ce moment, juste derrière le Premier Émissaire du Thalmor, Malborn - l'agent de Delphine- se pencha sur le comptoir du bar :

\- Madame l'Ambassadrice, je suis désolé de vous interrompre...

Elewen se retourna et sa voix perdit son ton mielleux pour claquer comme un fouet :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Malborn ?

\- C'est juste que nous n'avons plus de vin Alto. Ai-je votre permission d'ouvrir le rouge d'Arenthia...

L'Aldmer le coupa :

\- Bien sûr. Je vous ai déjà dit de ne pas m'ennuyer avec de telles broutilles.

\- Oui, Madame l'Ambassadrice, répondit Malborn sur un ton servile.

Elenwen se retourna vers Artoria ayant à nouveau son sourire faux plaqué sur le visage, juste pour noter la présence de l'ivrogne rougegarde. Il fallut tout son contrôle d'elle-même pour ne pas lui jeter un regard venimeux. Puis à l'adresse du Roi des Chevaliers :

\- Nous aurons tout le temps de faire connaissance pendant la soirée.

Ayant signifié son congé à la jeune fille, elle vint parler à son dernier invité. Artoria en profita pour s'approcher du comptoir où officiait Malborn. Ce dernier lui offrit un grand sourire professionnel :

\- Que puis-je pour vous ?

Ces mots prononcés à voix haute étaient à l'usage de la galerie. Sa voix baissa immédiatement après :

\- Vous êtes arrivée. Bien. Dès que vous aurez distraits les gardes, je vous ouvrirais la porte de service derrière moi et nous pourrons y aller.

Artoria répondit d'un hochement de tête :

\- Je suis prête.

Malborn sourit largement :

\- Bien sûr, je vais voir si j'en ai une bouteille." Avant d'ajouter à voix basse: " J'attends que tout le monde sois distrait." Puis pour être entendu de tout le monde : "Voilà une bouteille de notre meilleur brandy colovien."

Le salon où avait lieu la réception était rectangulaire et éclairé par deux fenêtres. Le bar se trouvait à une extrémité et à l'autre on voyait deux Bosmers, l'une jouait d'une flute et l'autre du tambour. Un peu plus loin, une jolie Elfe des Bois portait un plateau chargé de coupes remplies.

Entre les membres du personnel, évoluaient de petits groupes de thalmors qui se mêlaient à leurs invités. Artoria reconnut Erikur, un thane de Solitude ; Maven Roncenoire, la propriétaire de l'hydromellerie de Faillaise ; Idgrod Ailedejai, le jarl Hjaalmarch. Elenwen allait de l'un à l'autre semblant les questionnant sur les dernières rumeurs.

Comme Artoria passait à proximité de cette dernière, elle la retient :

\- J'espère que vous vous amusez bien ?

Artoria sourit :

\- Vous accueillez souvent de telles soirées ?

La voix d'Elenwen devint encore plus onctueuse :

\- Assez souvent, oui. La seule chose que j'aime plus que le luxe c'est partager ce luxe avec ceux qui l'apprécient. J'aime aussi entendre les derniers cancans et les rumeurs les plus intrigantes.

En langage clair, Elenwen disait qu'elle était prête à payer ceux qui lui fourniraient des renseignements... mais comme cela était dit de manière élégante. Elenwen n'avait pas été nommée à un poste de diplomate sans raison. Jouant toujours les ingénues, Artoria acquiesça vivement :

\- Je vois que vous ne regardez pas à la dépense.

\- Bien sûr que non. On ne peut pas rassembler les hommes et les femmes les plus importants de Bordeciel en leur servant de la bière éventée et du pain rassis. Considérez cela comme un avant-goût des bénéfices que peuvent toucher ceux qui s'alignent avec les intérêts du Thalmor.

Artoria décida de changer de sujet :

\- Pouvez-vous me dire en quoi consiste votre position d'Ambassadrice du Thalmor ?

\- Mon devoir principal est de permettre une meilleure compréhension entre le Dominion Aldmeri et les habitants de Bordeciel. Je surveille aussi les activités des Justiciars thalmors dans tout Bordeciel, bien que - malheureusement- elles soient gênées par la guerre.

\- Justement, j'admets ne pas comprendre quel est le rôle des Justiciars.

Le sourire d'Elenwen s'accentua :

\- Les Justiciars thalmors sont souvent incompris. Notre rôle premier est de préservé la paix entre l'Empire et le Domaine Aldmeri.

Artoria fit un gros effort pour ne pas montrer son indignation. Elle avait vu les Thalmors à l'œuvre. Ils traitaient les humains avec le plus grand mépris. Le chevalier les avait souvent entendu dire " Vous êtes des chiens et nous sommes vos maîtres". Ils patrouillaient Bordeciel avec des escortes de gardes à la recherche de fidèles de Talos. Sur dénonciation ou simple suspicion, ils enlevaient des familles entières en pleine nuit et on les voyait rarement revenir chez eux. Les Justiciars étaient à l'origine d'une terreur et d'une colère qui avait provoqué la rébellion des Sombrages...

Prise dans son explication sirupeuse sur la "coexistence pacifique entre l'Empire et le Dominion", Elenwen n'avait pas remarqué le bref moment d'absence d'Artoria. Toutefois, ce fut son tour de changer de sujet :

\- ... mais je suis sûre que vous n'êtes pas venue ici pour m'entendre vous donner un cours de politique.

Le Roi des Chevaliers acquiesça :

\- Pas sur les relations entre l'Empire et le Domaine, en tout cas. Je m'intéresse plus à la guerre civile. Quelle est la position du Thalmor, à ce sujet ?

Elenwen répondit d'un ton de pureté vertueuse :

\- Tant que l'Empire continuera à honorer les obligations du Traité de l'Or Blanc, mon gouvernement ne s'immiscera pas dans la politique interne de Bordeciel.

Erikur qui avait entendu que l'on parlait de la Guerre Civile s'invita dans la discussion :

\- Les gens se plaignent de la guerre. Pourtant, ils ne se rendent pas compte de toutes les opportunités de s'enrichir qu'offre le conflit.

Elenwen sourit à Artoria : " Amusez-vous bien " en manière d'au-revoir avant de se retourner vers le nouveau venu... plus intéressant qu'une adolescente provinciale. Artoria Pendragon retint un petit sourire content d'elle... ayant parfaitement joué de son physique. L'Ambassadrice en avait même oublié de lui demander son nom.

Toutefois, la petite blonde n'était pas venue uniquement pour découvrir des preuves que les Thalmors contrôlaient les dragons... en fait, elle n'y croyait pas. Il s'agissait d'un phantasme de Delphine. La Lame voyait la main du Thalmor derrière tous les mauvaises choses du monde... d'ici à ce qu'elle les accuse du pêché originel...

D'autant plus que, quelques jours avant de rencontrer Bedivere, Artoria avait eu la preuve que les dragons et le Thalmor n'étaient pas dans le même camp. Alors qu'elle voyageait en compagnie de Rin, Lancelot et Gawain, le grand dragon noir qu'ils avaient vu au Bosquet de Kyne les avait survolés. Utilisant son étrange pouvoir néoromantique, il avait tiré un de ses congénères de son tertre. Ce dernier, Vuljotnaak... puisqu'il s'appelait ainsi, s'était immédiatement déchaîné. Vuljotnaak attaqua notamment la troupe d'un Justiciar. Et ce fut finalement avec leur aide que les Chevaliers de la Table Ronde renvoyèrent le monstre à la tombe.

Non, Artoria ne s'attendait pas à trouver de preuves d'une collusion entre les Thalmors et les dragons. Par contre, l'occasion était trop belle d'apprendre quelle responsabilité le Domaine avait dans le déclenchement de la rébellion des Sombrages. En dépit du noble désintéressement affiché par Elenwen, Artoria ne rejoignait Delphine que sur un seul point : sa certitude que le Thalmor usait de tous les moyens à sa portée pour affaiblir l'Empire. Seulement, il s'agissait d'une simple déduction. Il lui fallait des preuves à montrer au général Tullius.

À l'ombre d'un pilier, Artoria vit un Justiciar solitaire assis sur un banc. Voilà qui était parfait. Elle s'approcha lui offrant son sourire le plus innocent :

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous amène à cette soirée ?

Le Thalmor leva les yeux de son verre :

\- Il y a des gens dans l'Empire qui souhaitent échapper à leur obligation d'aider à l'arrachage des racines de l'hérésie de Talos. Heureusement, ceux qui s'opposaient le plus à la politique éclairée de l'Empereur sont à présent reconnus comme étant des traitres en plus d'être des hérétiques. Je suis ici pour rappeler à la classe dirigeante de Bordeciel que leur loyauté pour l'Empereur requière leur entière coopération avec le Thalmor.

\- C'est cela votre devoir ?

L'Aldmer hocha la tête :

\- Je m'appelle Ondolemar, je dirige les Justiciars. Nous sommes les héros des elfes chargés de veiller à l'interdiction du culte de Talos. Mais les Nordiques sont plutôt bornés. Ils sont lents à changer leurs habitudes, et nous trouvons plus d'hérétiques chaque jour. Néanmoins; gardez en mémoire de ce que je vais vous dire... Je purgerai l'hérésie de ce pays aussi sûrement que le feu arrache la chair des os.

Un exalté doctrinal... Artoria retint un frisson. Cependant, son fanatisme même le rendait plus facile à lire qu'un serpent manipulateur comme Elenwen. La petite blonde garda son sourire :

\- Les héros des Elfes ? Pourquoi considérez-vous la tâche des Justiciars comme héroïque ?

Ondolemar se redressa. Le feu brûlait dans ses yeux :

\- N'est-ce pas héroïque que de purger la vermine rampante qui menace nos frères de race ? Les Justiciars sont dévoué à la protection de la pureté de la race elfe. Ils éradiqueront tout ce qui peut la corrompre pour nous rendre à notre destiné supérieure.

Le Roi des Chevaliers choisit d'abandonner ce sujet assez... inconfortable :

\- Dites-moi, Ondolemar, croyez-vous réellement que la paix soit possible entre le Thalmor et l'Empire ?

Le fanatique lui lança un regard froid :

\- Il y a la paix, maintenant, et cette trêve durera aussi longtemps que cela conviendra à nos besoins. Mais ne vous trompez pas, il ne s'agit pas de la paix forgée par la nécessité entre deux nations de force égale. Il s'agit plus du calme avant la tempête. Et le prochain orage, je pense, sera bien plus mortel que le précédent.

Difficile d'être plus clair.

\- Vous parliez de la Guerre Civile entre l'Empire et les Sombrages, que pensez-vous de la situation ?

\- Bien entendu j'abhorre ces "Sombrages" car ce sont des adorateurs du faux dieu Talos. Aucun dieu ne peut être né du genre humain et cela est la cause même de la guerre entre l'Empire et le Thalmor. L'Empereur a heureusement compris son erreur et interdit cette abomination. J'espère donc voir la victoire de l'Empire... néanmoins j'en doute. L'Empire est faible.

Artoria était très intéressée :

\- Comment cela ?

\- Bien que je méprise les croyances de ces "Sombrages", je reconnais leur courage et j'admire même leur volonté de défendre leur mode de vie. Ils ont tort mais au moins se battent-ils pour ce en quoi ils croient. D'un autre côté, regardez l'Empire. Ils ont été incapables de défendre l'hérésie du faux dieu Talos. Pour éviter l'extermination, ils ont rejeté leur foi et se sont soumis au Dominion. De toute évidence, l'Empire est faible et décadent, rongé de l'intérieur par l'égoïsme et la lâcheté. Ne soyez pas offensée par mes propos, je ne dis pas ça pour vous blesser, c'est le simple examen des faits. Il est juste évident que l'effondrement moral de l'Empire le condamne à plus ou moins court terme.

* * *

Artoria se sentait glacée.

Il ne s'agissait pas du froid qu'elle avait ressenti pendant son voyage en carriole. C'était un frisson qui naissait dans son cœur et se répandait jusque dans sa chair.

La discussion avec Elenwen puis celle avec Ondolemar lui avaient fait comprendre ce qu'elle affrontait ici. Ces deux Thalmors représentaient deux facettes tout aussi détestables du cancer qui dévorait Tamriel.

Elenwen était subtile. Elle se servait de promesses et d'argent pour gagner des oreilles à l'intérieur de l'Empire. Son but était de corrompre, d'encourager la délation, l'espionnage et (sans doute) la sédition.

Au contraire, Ondolemar était un inquisiteur typique. Une brute directe qui écrasait tout sur son chemin avec l'aveugle certitude de sa supériorité intrinsèque. Un exalté qui ne croyait que dans les bûchers et la torture pour éradiquer tout ce qui attentait à la "pureté" de la race elfe. Pour lui, les humains étaient inférieurs moralement et destiné à perdre. En un seul Aldmer était condensé le racisme dans ce qu'il avait de plus odieux et le fanatisme dans ce qu'il avait de plus absolu.

L'une œuvrait pour corrompre les hommes.

L'autre haïssait les hommes parce qu'ils étaient corrompus.

Chacun d'eux était terrifiant à sa manière. Mais le fait qu'ils portent tout deux la robe noire des Justiciars du Thalmor et cohabitent dans la même pièce donnait une idée de la démence qui infectait le Dominion Aldmeri.

La société aldmeri avait élevé l'hypocrisie et la tartuferie au niveau d'une véritable schizophrénie. Claquemurés dans la certitude pharisienne de leur propre vertu, les Thalmors se comportaient en contempteurs du monde... alors même qu'ils répandaient la souillure et la bassesse dont ils s'offusquaient !

Sans doute, même, cela nourrissait leur sentiment de supériorité. Plus ils poissaient le monde autour d'eux, plus leur race leur apparaissait comme pure par contraste.

Un cercle vicieux dans toute son horreur...

Retournée près de l'entrée, Artoria regarda le Rougegarde qu'elle avait rencontré dans la cour. Il se tenait assis à un banc, les bras croisés et de fort mauvaise humeur. Contrairement à tous les invités, il ne tenait pas de verre... Le roi de Bretagne lui sourit :

\- Vous semblez assoiffé.

L'ivrogne lui retourna son sourire :

\- Ma jeune amie, vous êtes très perceptive. J'ai une puissante soif qui ne peut être étanchée ! Et pas un seul serveur ne veut m'apporter un verre. Elenwen doit leur avoir dit de me laisser mourir de dessiccation, cette pute frigide. Elle doit avoir peur que je déclenche une autre scène, je suppose...

Voilà qui pouvait se révéler prometteur. Son sourire s'élargit comme elle lui tendait la bouteille de brandy que lui avait donné Malborn :

\- Regardez, je vous ai apporté à boire.

\- Ah ! Enfin une âme généreuse dans cette assemblée de cul-pincés et de lèches-bottes ! Si je peux faire quelque chose pour vous, n'hésitez pas. Foi de Razelan, je me ferai fort de vous exaucer. Enfin, si cela ne demande trop d'efforts physiques. Il semble que j'ai quelques troubles à tenir sur mes pieds en ce moment.

Si Artoria avait bu autant que le dénommé Razelan, elle aurait aussi eu de la peine à tenir sur ses pieds.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous amène à cette soirée ?

Le noir regarda Artoria avait des yeux abrutis d'alcool :

\- On voit bien que vous êtes nouvelle ici. C'est considéré comme de mauvaises manières que de poser des questions directes aux petites soirées d'Elenwen. Mais je n'ai rien à cacher. Je suis du sud, je viens pour affaire. Et si vous voulez faire des affaires en Tamriel ces temps-ci, vous ferez mieux d'être en bons termes avec le Thalmor. Que vous les appréciez ou pas.

Son sourire s'accentua, l'ivrogne allait lui fournir la diversion que demandait son complice :

\- Justement, j'aimerais que vous fassiez quelque chose pour moi, Razelan.

\- Bien sûr ! Je ferais n'importe quoi pour vous, mon seul et unique véritable ami ! Qu'avez-vous besoin que je fasse ?

\- Je souhaiterai que vous fassiez une scène. J'aurais besoin que vous attiriez l'attention de tout le monde pendant quelques minutes.

\- C'est tout ? Mon amie, vous êtes allez voir la bonne personne. On pourrait dire que faire du tapage est un peu ma spécialité. Reculez et admirez le travail.

Le Rougegarde se mit debout levant son verre en direction de l'Ambassadrice:

\- Votre attention tout le monde ! Je demande votre attention ! J'ai une annonce à faire ! Je propose un toast à notre maîtresse, Elenwen !

Artoria s'éloigna pour gagner le bar, passant près de Malborn, elle lui jeta " c'est bon, allons-y". Le Bosmer déverrouilla la porte derrière le comptoir et la laissa passer. Ce qui n'empêcha pas le chevalier d'entendre Elenwen répondre alors qu'il refermait la porte derrière elle :

\- Razelan ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

Ouvrant la route, Malborn était pâle :

\- Il faut vous dépêcher, avant qu'il s'aperçoive de notre disparition. Il va nous falloir traverser la cuisine. Votre équipement est dans un coffre des réserves.

Artoria acquiesça continuant à écouter la performance de Razelan. Dans la pièce voisine, le Rougegarde s'égosillait de sa voix d'ivrogne et on l'entendait clairement : "Je parle de manière figurative, bien sûr. Personne ne la voudrait dans son lit. Bien qu'avec le Thalmor on soit tous dans de sales draps."

Il y eut des bruits divers sur lesquels surnagea un cri de rage poussé par Elenwen. Puis le Rougegarde cria " C'est bon ! C'est bon ! Lâchez-moi ! Je vais me tenir tranquille. Je ne voulais pas offenser nos suzerains thalmors. À boire, qu'on m'apporte à boire". Arrivé au bout du couloir encombré de caisses et de tonneaux, Malborn fit entrer Artoria dans la cuisine, et elle n'entendit plus rien de ce qui se passait à la réception. À ce moment, une Khajiit - une de ses étranges femmes-lionnes qui vivaient au sud de Tamriel- s'activant devant les fourneaux, se retourna à leur entrée :

\- Qui est là ? Malborn ? Tu sais que je n'aime pas les odeurs étranges dans ma cuisine.

Le Bosmer passa devant elle d'un air dégagé :

\- Une invitée qui ne se sent pas bien. Il ne faut pas s'en préoccuper.

\- Un invité ? Dans la cuisine ? C'est contraire aux règles...

Malborn qui venait d'ouvrir une autre porte, fit demi-tour pour venir se planter devant la Khajiit, la défiant du regard :

\- C'est génial, hein, Tsavani ? Au fait, je croyais que manger du Sucrelune était contraire aux règles...

La menace implicite, révéler aux Thalmors qu'elle consommait du Sucrelune, une drogue, fit taire les scrupules de la dénommée Tsavani. Elle fit cependant une vilaine grimace :

\- Tsss ! Sortez d'ici, je n'ai rien vu.

Le garde-manger où venait de la faire entrer Malborn contenait des sacs empilés, des tonneaux, et diverses caisses. Au plafond pendait des lapins et des faisans. Le Bosmer désigna le coffre :

\- Votre équipement est là. Dépêchez-vous de vous changer avant que l'on ne s'aperçoive de notre absence à la fête.

Ayant déboutonnée son manteau, Artoria le lança à Malborn avant d'ouvrir la caisse. Caliburn - dans son fourreau bleu orné de pierres précieuses- se trouvait posée sur les plates de son armure et sa robe d'arme pliée.

\- Aidez-moi à m'habiller.

* * *

De nouveau vêtue de son armure, Artoria se glissait dans un couloir de service. Son épée ramenée près de l'oreille, elle écoutait une conversation dans une pièce proche. La lumière et les ombres qui venaient d'une porte ouverte ne laissaient aucun doute quant à sa provenance. Écoutant, elle comprit qu'il s'agissait des gardes... Comme n'importe quels factionnaires s'ennuyant, ils se plaignaient. Là, visiblement, ils en voulaient surtout aux renforts récemment arrivés du Domaine Aldmeri. Encore une constante universelle, les vétérans méprisaient toujours les cornes vertes...

Malgré ses efforts pour s'avancer silencieusement, une latte du plancher grinça sous ses bottes de métal. Aussitôt, les Thalmors sortirent les épées du fourreau.

Artoria bondit, coinçant les deux gardes dans l'encadrement de la porte, de sorte qu'ils se gênent mutuellement.

Elle para leurs lames, tissant un rideau d'acier devant elle. Des étincelles jaillirent, puis elle poussa un bref cri pour mobiliser sa force avant de frapper, repoussant les deux Elfes d'un revers. Les soldats aldmeri chancelèrent, reculant. Caliburn profita de l'ouverture pour trancher la gorge du premier garde, avant de revenir parer la contre-attaque du second alors même qu'elle pivotait sur elle-même dans un tourbillon de sa robe bleue.

Le genou de la jeune fille s'enfonça dans le ventre du garde. S'arrachant du sol, il heurta le mur à l'autre bout de la pièce avant de retomber comme un paquet de linge, complètement sonné.

Le troisième garde, un Jusiciar, venait de réunir en coupe ses mains auréolées d'électricité. Un éclair en jaillit en grondant, illuminant la pièce d'une clarté blanc-bleu difficilement soutenable. Percutée de plein fouet, Artoria retint un gémissement alors que de douloureuses décharges se propageaient sur son armure, tétanisant ses muscles.

Par réflexe, elle bondit en avant. Son adversaire écarquilla les yeux en la voyant disparaître, ne laissant derrière elle qu'une image floue. Il sentit alors son épée l'empaler et ressortir entre ses omoplates. Il mourut instantanément, sans comprendre que la petite chevalière se trouvait déjà au contact.

Repoussant le cadavre qui s'écroula contre le mur en laissant une trace écarlate, le Roi des Chevaliers se retourna vers le deuxième garde qui se relevait. Le pommeau de Caliburn s'abattit sur sa nuque, l'assommant net.

L'affrontement avait duré moins de trente secondes.

* * *

**Je suis particulièrement content de ce passage qui donne une bonne idée de ce qu'est le Thalmor... et à quel point ils sont racistes et fanatiques. "Cœurs noirs" est coupé en deux chapitres pour une histoire de longueur. La seconde partie sera rapidement publiée car le brouillon est bien avancé. **


	45. Chapter 45 Coeurs Noirs (2ème partie)

-Sombreciel, 12 ème jour, 4E 201-

Dans la montagne, au sud-ouest de solitude, une route empierrée grimpait par de nombreux lacets jusqu'à un grand bâtiment précédé par une avant-cour enclose d'un muret supportant des grilles de fer forgé.

Il s'agissait de l'Ambassade du Thalmor.

Pour beaucoup de monde, en Bordeciel, il s'agissait juste d'un lieu isolé au milieu de pics enneigé où des soirées ennuyeuses réunissaient les gens importants qui venaient faire des courbettes à leurs suzerains Hauts-elfes.

Derrière l'édifice principal qui accueillait la salle de réception, les cuisines, des réserves, des appartements et des salons privés, s'en trouvait un autre, séparé du premier par une seconde cour. La bâtisse, de taille plus modeste, hébergeait le bureau de l'Ambassadrice Elenwen, ainsi que celui du Troisième Émissaire. Quant aux caves... on ne montrait jamais les caves aux invités... et si on les leurs montraient, ils ne repartaient pas, du moins vivants.

Rulindil était le Troisième Émissaire du Thalmor en Bordeciel. Dans la hiérarchie de la délégation du royaume d'Alinor, il arrivait juste derrière Elenwen et Ondolemar. Son aspect surprenait. Contrairement aux autres Thalmors il portait la barbe et ses yeux n'étaient pas jaunes mais verts. Pour le reste, il s'agissait d'un Justiciar classique, c'est à dire un fanatique religieux, doublé d'un raciste imbu de sa supériorité supposée.

Assis derrière sa table de travail, il écrasait d'un regard froid l'informateur qui se tenait devant lui. Oubliant sa place, l'humain vêtu de haillons frappa le bureau du plat de la main :

\- Mais, j'ai besoin de cet argent, je l'ai gagné ! J'ai mes dépenses, vous savez.

Bien qu'il n'en montre rien, Rulindil se trouvait en proie à deux émotions contradictoires des plus violentes. D'abord la colère... " Comment ce chien d'humain, cet ivrogne répugnant qui tendait la main dans les rues de Faillaise pouvait-il oser lever la voix devant lui, son supérieur ? !" Songeait-il. Une autre part de lui exultait, anticipant le moment où il allait tirer sur la laisse de ce chien pour lui rappeler qui était le maître... Il vivait pour cet instant, celui où ces méprisables humains se décomposaient de terreur et imploraient, oubliant leur stupide arrogance. Oui, là... il se sentait un dieu tenant la vie d'un mortel dans sa paume. D'un mot, il pouvait les coucher sur la table de torture, ou envoyer leurs cadavres égorgés nourrir le troll qui vivait sous les cachots.

Runlindil se reprit, chassant le phantasme, pour regarder le Nordique debout devant lui dans sa tenue de fermier verte qui avait connu de meilleurs jours, avec sa misérable dague de fer passée à la ceinture.

\- Silence ! Ne présumez pas de votre utilité, Gissur. Vous pouvez nous rendre certains services. Toutefois, nous avons d'autres informateurs qui sont moins... insultants.

Le dénommé Gissur ne réagit pourtant pas à l'avertissement que venait de lui donner le Thalmor. Bien au contraire, sa voix monta encore d'une octave :

\- Mais personne d'autre ne vous a apporté d'information de cette valeur, n'est-ce pas ?

Il fit une pause, attendant la réaction de Runlindil, mais le Thalmor se contenta de le regarder sans bouger. Aussi le mendiant insista :

\- Etienne, il a parlé, n'est-ce pas ? Il sait où est le vieil homme que vous recherchez, il me l'a dit lui même.

Le Justiciar commençait à perdre patience :

\- Vous aurez votre argent lorsqu'il nous aura raconté le reste de son histoire, comme nous nous en étions convenu.

\- Alors il a parlé ! Je le savais !

Rulindil eut un petit rictus méprisant :

\- Tout le monde parle, à la fin. À présent, j'ai du travail. Laissez-moi, du moins si vous voulez toucher le reste de votre payement.

Gissur parut s'affoler :

\- Puis-je... puis-je vous aider ? Il m'a parlé. Il a confiance en moi.

Le sourire du Thalmor fit passer un frisson glacial le long de la colonne vertébrale du mendiant :

\- Vous voudriez descendre les escaliers avec moi, c'est ça, Gissur ? Nous desserrerions ses liens, et nous vous mettrions ensemble dans la même cellule ? Vous pourriez lui demander tout ce que vous voulez et voir comment il répondrait.

L'idée de se retrouver dans la même cellule que l'homme qu'il avait trahis... un homme aux mains déliées... n'eut pas l'heur de plaire à Gissur. Il fit maladroitement un pas en arrière, desserrant d'un doigt son col qu'il trouvait soudain trop serré :

\- Non, non, je... je vais attendre à l'extérieur.

Rulindil eut un sourire froid :

\- Cela serait probablement mieux, en effet... Maintenant dehors ! " cria-t-il, se levant pour ouvrir la porte dans un mouvement de colère.

Toutefois, comme l'Aldmer chassait son informateur dans le hall, ils furent témoins d'une scène qui jurait avec le luxe tranquille des tables basses couvertes d'un service en argent, de vins fins et de nourriture. Parmi les colonnes ornées qui supportaient le plafond et les tableaux sur les murs... on se battait.

Une silhouette venait de bondir depuis la porte d'entrée, entourée par un vent glacial qui faisait danser autour d'elle les flocons de neige de la cour. Elle était si rapide que l'on en voyait qu'un tourbillon flou de bleu et d'argent.

Le garde d'élite qui stationnait dans le vestibule eut le temps de sortir son épée de verre et de parer instinctivement... Des gerbes d'étincelles jaillirent lorsque la lame incroyablement dure et polie heurta celle de l'assaillant.

Le soldat elfe recula face à la puissance du coup et manqua de trébucher, il contra, tenant son arme à deux mains. Mais son adversaire virevolta, s'effaçant... réapparaissant... un pied botté de fer cueillit le garde en pleine poitrine. L'Aldmer en armure elfique se retrouva projeté contre la colonne au pied de l'escalier. Un instant plus tard, un arc scintillant le frappa en pleine poitrine... Le sang jaillit. Proprement coupé de l'épaule à la hanche, il s'effondra en deux parties.

À ce moment, Gissur perdit la raison. Dague en main, il se jeta en hurlant sur l'assaillant... un instant plus tard une lame d'acier surgissait entre ses épaules.

Rulindil était estomaqué. Son esprit battait la campagne, incapable d'assimiler ce qui venait d'arriver.

La mort se trouvait devant lui.

La mort incarnée...

Et la mort était incroyablement belle.

C'était une petite jeune fille, aux cheveux blonds comme poudré d'or, réunis en une natte enroulée à l'arrière de son crâne. Le visage était fin et triangulaire, impavide, éclairé de grands yeux verts qui reflétaient une puissance implacable. Elle portait une robe bleue sur un jupon blanc ainsi qu'un plastron orné d'un motif complexe que prolongeait une sorte de jupe de lames d'acier. Ses mains disparaissaient dans des gantelets et des bottes de fer faisaient ondoyer à chaque pas le bas de son jupon.

Elle repoussa le corps agité de soubresaut de sa derrière victime, dégageant une épée bâtarde qu'elle maniait d'une main. La lame poissée d'écarlate s'entourait de particules dorées, tandis que la poignée et la garde unissait l'or à des incrustations de pâte de verre bleu.

Le Thalmor repoussa sa première impulsion presque sans y penser... non, inutile d'appeler à l'aide les deux gardes et le Justiciar qui surveillaient la cour. Si cette femme était là... alors ils avaient péri.

La terreur se répandait en lui, liquéfiant ses os et ses muscles. Alors qu'un instant plus tôt les événements se déroulaient si vite que l'œil ne pouvait suivre, tout semblait à présent comme ralenti. Comme si des heures avaient passé depuis que la femme en armure avait empalé Gissur. Pourtant, elle se tournait seulement vers lui, prenant son épée à deux mains et la levant près de l'oreille. Le Justiciar la sentait prête à se jeter sur lui. Alors... alors... ce serait terminé en un instant. Il hurla des choses incohérentes qui lui venaient sans qu'il y réfléchit... une humaine... ce n'était qu'une humaine... non à peine plus qu'une enfant... pourtant, elle était sa mort. Il le savait.

Réunissant ses mains en coupe, il appela son plus puissant allié dans un effort désespéré pour changer le destin qui l'appelait irrésistiblement au trépas.

Une spirale énergie violette se matérialisa entre ses doigts, tournant à toute vitesse elle forma une sphère tandis qu'une trombe de lumière parme se déployait devant le chevalier aux cheveux blonds. Instantanément, elle fit un bond de côté, évitant plusieurs éclairs qui frappèrent le sol là où s'était tenue.

Ses yeux se rétrécirent tandis qu'elle considérait la créature des royaumes extérieurs qui venait se matérialiser.

Il s'agissait d'un monstre formé de blocs de pierre en lévitation, auréolé d'une aura de brume électrique. Ils gardaient une forme approximativement humaine parcourue par instant d'arcs de feu bleu-blanc. L'air empestait l'ozone et des picotements faisaient se hérisser les cheveux de manière désagréable. Un bruit semblable à celui du tonnerre emplissait le vestibule.

Un atronach de foudre !

\- Tue là !

La jeune fille tourna la tête vers Rulindil et se ramassa sur elle-même... Son bond en avant lui permit d'éviter un nouvel éclair qui pulvérisa une table derrière elle. Esquivant agilement le monstre, elle passa derrière lui pour se retrouver devant le Thalmor qui indiquait encore du doigt l'endroit qu'elle venait de quitter.

* * *

La tête de Rulindil sauta de ses épaules et son corps décapité s'effondra au sol tandis que le chef encore encapuchonné rebondissait contre un mur.

La mort de son invocateur brisant les chaînes qui le maintenait sur ce plan d'existence, l'atronach de foudre se dispersa en fumée violette.

Artoria Pendragon baissa sa lame ensanglantée avant de poser sa main sur sa poitrine :

\- En tant que vainqueur, je salue votre courage. Il est bien dommage que vous ayez pris une route qui vous ait fait vous opposer à moi. Je suis un dragon sous forme humaine. Vous ne pouviez me vaincre avec si peu de pouvoir.

Le Roi des Chevaliers soupira avant de s'agenouiller près du corps pour le fouiller. Une bague magique, une dague de verre... un parchemin et un anneau portant plusieurs clefs très compliquées. Les deux derniers objets semblaient prometteurs.

Dépliant le parchemin, Artoria vit qu'il s'agissait du brouillon d'un rapport destiné à Elenwen. Il mentionnait la présence d'un prisonnier appelé Etienne Rarnis qui se trouvait dans les geôles de l'Ambassade. Il était interrogé... et visiblement torturé... à propos des dragons, ou plus exactement à propos d'un dénommé Esbern. Le texte n'était pas clair mais reliait visiblement la présence des dragons en Bordeciel à cet homme.

En tout cas, cela confirmait son intuition quant à l'innocence des Thalmors quant au retour des dragons... Après tout, les Hauts-elfes ne pouvaient pas être coupable de tout !

Après avoir fouillé les tiroirs du bureau de Rulindil sans rien trouver d'intéressant, elle essaya d'ouvrir le coffre solidement bardé de bandes de fer, appuyé contre le mur derrière lui. Il était verrouillé, mais la seconde clef de l'anneau pris au Thalmor l'ouvrit.

Il y avait deux livres à couverture souple. Leurs titres se trouvaient sur leur couverture : _Delphine_ et _Ulfric Sombrage_. Artoria feuilleta les premières pages. Il s'agissait d'un travail de synthèse regroupant les rapports sur la Lame Delphine, la personne qui lui avait permis de s'introduire à l'Ambassade et sur le jarl de Vendeaume, chef de la rébellion des Sombrages. Ils valaient cent fois leur pesant d'or. La jeune fille blonde les glissa dans sa sacoche.

À moins d'une cache secrète, elle avait fouillée toute la pièce.

\- Hum... une geôle et une salle de torture...

Comme Rulindil se trouvait en charge de l'interrogatoire d'Etienne Rarnis, le prisonnier ne devait guère être loin. En plus, il était plus facile d'effectuer ce genre de tâche _bruyante_ et _salissante_ loin du bâtiment où l'on recevait des visiteurs... et encore mieux dans une cave discrète, à l'épreuve des cris.

Sortant du bureau, Artoria poussa une porte du vestibule, révélant un escalier qui s'enfonçait dans les profondeurs. Ici, plus de trace du luxe du rez-de-chaussée. Les marches étaient de bois à peine équarris et la pierre brute couvrait les murs. Il faisait froid et une pellicule humide et glacée couvrait les murs. Une porte de chêne se trouvait contre un mur de la cave. La première clef trouvée sur Rulindil ouvrit sans peine le passage.

* * *

Un remugle la saisit à la gorge dès qu'elle entra dans la vaste salle.

Si la mort avait une odeur c'était celle là : un mélange composite de sueur froide, d'urine, d'hémoglobine...

Artoria se trouvait sur un balcon surplombant un chevalet de torture couvert de croûtes de sang séché. Il y avait aussi un bureau avec des feuilles de parchemins, un encrier et une plume. À coté de la chaise, elle vit un coffre aux lourdes ferrures, cadenassé.

Par réflexe, le chevalier se recula dans l'ombre. En contrebas, un garde en armure elfique patrouillait devant plusieurs cellules. La jeune femme entendit cependant un gémissement qui s'élevait de la première d'entre elle.

N'ayant pas rengainée son épée, s'étant juste contentée de l'essuyer sur la robe de sa dernière victime, Artoria dévala l'escalier comme le vent. Le soldat aldmer eut juste le temps de prendre sa masse d'arme à sa ceinture. La jeune femme fixa ses yeux écarquillés de terreur alors que Caliburn le transperçait de part en part.

Comme il s'effondrait, elle le dépouilla de son trousseau de clef et essaya plusieurs d'entre elles sur la serrure de la première cellule. D'un regard, elle avait vérifié que les deux autres étaient bien vides.

Repoussant la porte, Artoria découvrit un homme jeune et blond. Il se trouvait à genoux sur le sol crasseux de la prison. Ses bras étaient maintenus levés par des menottes de fer fixées dans le mur opposé.

Comme la jeune fille s'approchait du prisonnier, il gémit et releva difficilement sa tête jusque là penchée sur la poitrine. Artoria sentit la fureur contracter son estomac. Tout le haut de son corps n'était qu'une plaie, il portait des hématomes au visage et sa lèvre se trouvait fendu. Aucune des blessures n'était grave en soit, mais ce que ce pauvre homme avait enduré...

Groggy, le supplicié la regarda de ses yeux agrandis par la terreur :

\- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez encore... je... je vous ai tout dit ! Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je recommence ?!

La voix pleine de pitié, Artoria s'approcha doucement, pour ne pas l'effrayer davantage :

\- Calmez-vous, je ne suis pas venue vous torturer.

\- Alors pourquoi... pourquoi êtes-vous là ?

\- Je crois que cela peut attendre que je vous délivre.

Comme elle enlevait les goupilles qui fermaient ses menottes de fer, il s'effondra en avant.

\- Vous pouvez marcher ?

\- Oui... je crois... qui êtes-vous ?

Le pauvre homme regardait autour de lui et vit le cadavre du garde effondré contre un des murs :

\- Vous êtes venue me délivrer ?

\- Pas exactement, disons que je ne vous pas l'intérêt de vous laisser aux Thalmors. Vous êtes Etienne Rarnis ?

\- Vous avez entendu parler de moi ?

\- Par le Thalmor qui vous interrogeait. Vous serrez sans doute heureux d'apprendre qu'il n'est plus de ce monde.

Etienne fit une grimace féroce :

\- Puisse-t-il pourrir pour l'éternité dans les lacs de lave du royaume de Molag Baal !

\- Je me joints à ce souhait. Pourquoi étiez-vous détenu ? Que voulaient savoir les Elfes ?

Le jeune bréton eut une expression étrange :

\- C'est ça que je ne comprends pas. Je suis un voleur de Faillaise... je vis à la Souricière...

\- La Sourcière, demanda Artoria, haussant un sourcil interrogateur.

\- Une ville sous la ville, un labyrinthe de tunnels et d'égouts abandonnés où vivent les voleurs, les mendiants et les fous.

La femme chevalier acquiesça :

\- D'accord.

\- Donc... un jour, j'ai vu un vieux type encore plus cinglé que les autres. Un parano ne quittant pratiquement jamais le niveau le plus bas de la Souricière, pratiquement toujours enfermé à double tour... un fou folklorique. J'en ai ri à la "Cruche percée", une taverne de la Souricière et... les Thalmors me sont tombés dessus. Avant d'avoir seulement compris ce qui m'arrivait, j'étais ici et ils... ils me...

\- J'ai compris. Que voulaient-ils savoir ?

\- Les Thalmors ? Ils m'ont posé encore et encore des questions sur le vieux fou... ils l'appelaient "Esbern" et ils m'ont aussi posé des questions sur les dragons. Ils voulaient savoir pourquoi ils étaient réapparus. Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ! Je ne sais rien des dragons, moi ! Et ce fou, je ne l'ai vu qu'une fois... un vieillard inoffensif... je ne le connais pas.

Artoria acquiesça, tout en réfléchissant. Quel rapport entre les dragons et "Esbern" ? Quant à être fou, peut-être pas... ce n'est pas parce que l'on est paranoïaque que l'on n'a pas d'ennemi. Visiblement, il se cachait de quelqu'un qui le recherchait... Disons, au hasard, le Thalmor.

Un bruit la fit se retourner. La porte du balcon venait de s'ouvrir. Elle vit trois hommes sur le balcon, deux gardes en armure, le second poussant devant lui... Malborn ! L'Elfe des Bois semblait livide avant avec l'épée d'un des soldats au ceux des reins.

Le premier garde la dévisagea avec un sourire mauvais :

\- Rendez-vous, espion ! Le bâtiment est encerclé et nous tenons votre complice ! Vous n'avez pas une chance !

Artoria se retourna vers le voleur et chuchota rapidement :

\- Cherchez une manière de sortir d'ici !

\- Mais...

Le chevalier ne l'écouta pas, bondissant en avant. En un instant, elle avait escaladé l'escalier et se retrouvait face au premier garde. Il eut le temps d'ouvrir la bouche puis son visage s'effaça dans une explosion de sang. La lame siffla derechef, l'achevant.

Dépassant Malborn, Artoria empala le garde derrière lui, tordant le poignet pour le soulever du sol et le projeter à distance.

Leur prisonnier la regarda complètement stupéfait par la rapidité de sa délivrance.

\- Malheur... À présent les Thalmors vont me traquer. Ils n'abandonneront jamais !

Elle lui jeta un regard dur :

\- Ne restez pas là, prenez une arme et descendez rejoindre Etienne Ranis." De la lame, elle désigna le voleur bréton qui s'activait sur une trappe scellée dans le sol.

Entendant son nom, il se redressa pour interpeller Artoria :

\- J'ai vu des gardes jeter un corps par là, ça doit bien mener quelque part. Mais c'est verrouillé

\- Compris.

Le chevalier retourna le corps d'une de ses victimes et prit son trousseau de clef. Alors qu'elle courait vers le panneau de bois, son regard s'arrêta sur le coffre près de la table... elle l'avait complètement oublié. Changeant de direction, elle l'examina rapidement. Fermé, bien sûr. Néanmoins, une des clefs joua. L'intérieur était presque vide, elle n'aperçut qu'un livre manuscrit, son titre : _Esbern_. Exactement ce qu'elle cherchait. Après l'avoir mis dans sa sacoche en compagnie des deux autres, retrouvé dans le bureau de Rulindil, elle rejoignit Malborn et Etienne qui attendaient près de l'issue.

Une autre clef convenait au cadenas.

Avant même que d'autres gardes débouchent dans les geôles, ils se trouvaient dans un tunnel naturel envahi d'ossements humains et de mousse. Etienne Rarnis sourit à la chevalière aux cheveux blonds :

\- Je ne vous remercierais jamais assez de m'avoir sauvé.

\- Inutile, je n'étais pas venu pour vous.

\- Mais rien ne vous obligeait à me sortir de là !

Elle haussa les épaules.

Malborn, cependant, n'était pas aussi sûr que le voleur que les ennuis soient derrière eux :

\- Vous avez vu tous ces ossements ? Ils sont rongés ! Il doit y avoir une créature horrible dans ces cavernes !

\- Laissez-moi passer devant, alors !

Se mettant à courir, Artoria dépassa le Bosmer. La galerie débouchait sur une corniche surplombant une caverne plus vaste. D'un trou dans le plafond tombait de la lumière et des flocons de neige. Le sol rocheux était adouci par un épais tapis de poudreuse. Entendant le cri d'un troll, elle se laissa tomber en contrebas.

Le monstre, penché sur le corps d'une précédente victime des bourreaux thalmors, se redressa à son arrivée. Il était couvert d'une fourrure d'un blanc sale. Le spécimen, particulièrement grand, n'avait certainement pas manqué de nourriture. Ses trois yeux brillèrent d'un éclat maléfique tandis que sa gueule s'ouvrait pour dévoiler des crocs ensanglantés.

L'espèce de gorille des neiges n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui envoie le la nourriture encore vivante. Frappant le sol de ses poings et sautant sur place, il bondit soudain avec l'allure dégingandée d'un grand singe. Il tendit la main pour saisir le chevalier... avant de la reculer en hurlant.

La lame auréolée de lumière dorée venait de s'enfoncer dans sa paume, ressortant de l'autre côté. Artoria dégagea la lame d'une torsion et frappa encore, ouvrant une profonde estafilade dans la poitrine du troll des glaces.

Pivotant dans le tourbillon de ses jupes, le chevalier contra le coup que le troll envoya vers sa tête. Puis, sautant avec l'élégance d'une ballerine, elle se servit de l'épaule du gorille à trois yeux comme d'un cheval d'arçon pour retomber derrière lui. Avant même que ses pieds touchent le sol, son épée avait frappée à nouveau... le troll perdit l'équilibre, tombant à genoux dans la neige. Comme il cherchait à se relever, la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds l'empala dans le dos. Une vague d'énergie parcourut la lame pour se décharger dans le corps du monstre. En un instant des flammes bleues le transformèrent en brûlot.

À l'extérieur de la grotte, Malborn et Etienne partirent vers la côte. Le Bréton sourit une nouvelle fois à celle qui était venu le sauver :

\- N'oubliez pas, si vous passez à Faillaise, n'hésitez pas à venir me voir.

\- J'y penserais.

Par contre, sans un mot d'adieu, Malborn s'était mis à courir, pressé de mettre le plus de route entre lui et les assassins du Thalmor qui ne manqueraient pas de le traquer. Ses anciens maîtres ne prenaient pas la trahison à la légère.

* * *

-Sombreciel, 13 ème jour, 4E 201-

Les collines rocheuses qui surplombaient les gorges de la Karth, au sud-est de Markarth étaient un pays désolé où ne poussaient que des arbres rabougris et des fougères. Le vent y mugissait presque en permanence, se déchirant sur les nombreux rocs qui formaient des éperons et des dos de tortues usés par des millénaires d'intempéries.

À la clarté des lunes, c'était un paysage désolé où l'on imaginerait des ermites se retirer pour parler à leur dieu. La Crevasse était une terre âpre, difficile, qui ne donnait rien gratuitement. Elle faisait tout payer par sueur, si ce n'était par le sang.

Sous les étoiles en partie voilée par les nuages, un feu de camp brillait dans la nuit.

Lancelot du Lac, le Chevalier Noir, arpentait le périmètre, sentinelle attentive tournant la lueur rouge qui lui luisait par la mince visière de son heaume en direction de la route empierrée qui conduisait au campement.

Trois autres personnes se trouvaient assis sur des bûches ou des pierres autour du foyer. Chacun d'eux s'abîmaient dans la lecture d'un livre. Leurs chevaux, poussés à avancer aussi vite que possible, s'étaient déjà endormis, épuisés. Ils avaient trotté toute la journée traversant collines, ponts et routes, depuis Solitude.

Plus habituée qu'Artoria ou que Gawain à lire rapidement, Rin Tohsaka fut la première à poser son livre à côté d'elle. Son beau visage se fit pensif comme elle tisonnait le feu d'un geste machinal.

Les deux chevaliers tournèrent la dernière page de leur propre opuscule. La magus se tourna vers eux :

\- Je commence ?

Sire Gawain se tourna vers le Roi des Chevaliers qui sourit :

\- Si vous le désirez, Rin.

\- Bien...

La magus toussa dans son poing, puis leva un doigt :

\- Comme vous l'avez deviné, ce livre - _Ulfric Sombrage_\- est un condensé de tous les renseignements que le Thalmor a pu réunir sur le jarl de Vendeaume, prétendant au trône de Bordeciel. Et c'est terrifiant... Ulfric est un simple pion des Thalmors depuis trente ans... il _croit_ lutter contre eux mais... en fait... ils le manipulent. Tout a commencé quant il fut capturé lors d'une escarmouche, au cours de la Grande Guerre. Les Thalmors comprirent qu'Ulfric, le fils du jarl de Vendeaume de l'époque, pouvait leur être très utile. Pendant sa détention, les Thalmors s'emparèrent de la Cité Impériale. Mais ils le cachèrent à Ulfric. Bien au contraire, ils le torturèrent en lui posant des questions sur les défenses de la ville, les voies d'accès, les troupes stationnées, ce genre de choses. Lorsqu'ils lui communiquèrent enfin la chute de la Cité Impériale ce fut pour le remercier - faussement- de la justesse des renseignements qu'Ulfric leur avait fournis et de son utilité. Peu après, ils favorisèrent son évasion.

Le Chevalier du Soleil semblait perturbé :

\- Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi donc ?

Rin s'assombrit, ses yeux s'étrécirent :

\- La culpabilité fait faire des choses étonnantes aux gens. Il s'agit de quelque chose de très douloureux et... destructeur. Beaucoup de gens ne la supportent pas. Il est courant que des gens qui se sentent coupables se trouvent des excuses. Au départ, Ulfric semble avoir été un partisan de l'Empire. Seulement, après la chute de la Cité Impériale, il a changé... Ne pouvant accepter le rôle qu'il croyait avoir joué dans sa prise par les Thalmors... et leurs exactions sur la population innocente de la ville il a... comment dire ? Il a rejeté sa saute sur... et bien la faiblesse de l'Empire, les Thalmors... tout le monde, sauf lui.

Artoria écoutait en silence, mais ses lèvres se crispèrent tandis qu'elle se servait du thé à la bouilloire qui reposait près du feu. Plus expressif, Gawain montrait un visage choqué :

\- Ils ont instrumentalisé la chute d'une cité pour blesser Ulfric, mais pourquoi ?

Tohsaka répondit d'un froid sourire, levant un doigt :

\- Vous devriez le deviner, non ?

\- La guerre civile ?

La magus hocha la tête.

\- Ce n'était bien sûr que la première étape. La seconde leur demanda certainement de longs préparatifs. Ce rapport n'entre pas dans les détails, mais d'une manière ou d'une autre les Thalmors ont favorisé la prise de Markarth par les Crevassais. Puis, après la fin de la Grande Guerre, les Thalmors ont discrètement aidé Ulfric à lever une armée pour reprendre la ville. Après sa libération, lorsqu'il y eut rétabli le culte de Talos, cela a été pour eux un prétexte pour le faire emprisonner par l'Empire. L'Empereur n'a eu d'autre choix que d'obtempérer. Ulfric violait une des clauses du Traité de l'Or Blanc et le Domaine Aldmeri menaçait de reprendre la guerre.

\- J'ai entendu la suite de la bouche même d'Ulfric, intervint Artoria.

Le Roi des Chevaliers se rappela sa rencontre avec le chef rebelle, au cours des négociations - avortées- pour qu'il respecte la neutralité de Blancherive :

\- Le jarl de Vendeaume a éclaté en ma présence parlant " d'un Empire trop faible pour les protéger" mais " qui les abandonne aux Thalmors".

\- Exactement, approuva Rin, " c'était le dessein même des Thalmors, se servir d'Ulfric pour organiser une révolte contre l'Empire".

Sire Gawain semblait outré :

\- Ces Thalmors sont des serpents !

Rin haussa les épaules :

\- Ils n'en sont pas à leur coup d'essai.

Comme les deux chevaliers la regardaient d'un air interrogateur, la magus précisa :

\- Lisez les quatre tomes de _Menace grandissante_ de Lathenil de Solandie. Ce réfugié aldmer raconte comment les Thalmors ont instrumentalisé l'invasion daedrique de la fin de la Troisième Ère pour s'emparer de l'Archipel de l'Automne. Puis comment leur capacité à faire réapparaître les lunes aux termes des nuits du néant a été utilisée pour rallier les Khajiits ! Ce sont des manipulateurs ! Leur meilleure arme est l'information. Ils recherchent les renseignements qui leur permettent de vaincre leurs adversaires... lorsqu'ils ne les créent pas eut même. Lisez aussi _La Grande Guerre_ du légat Justianus Quintus. Ce militaire explique clairement la méthode des Thalmors. La clef est le temps ! Contrairement aux humains, les Aldmers ont une espérance de vie de plusieurs siècles. Ils peuvent très bien passer dix ou vingt ans à infiltrer un pays, découvrir quelles sont les factions qui le divisent et lesquels leur seront les plus utiles. Par exemple, le Thalmor a préparé pendant au moins trois décennies le ralliement de Val-Boisé. Ils ont identifié une faction prête à collaborer avec eux, l'on financé et nourri de renseignements jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait les moyens de renverser le gouvernement pro-impérial. Ils n'ont eu ensuite qu'à envahir le pays par surprise, vaincre les opposants bosmers désunis et mal préparés, puis à proclamer l'union entre le royaume d'Alinor et Val-Boisé.

\- Divise pour régner, murmura Artoria.

À présent, Gawain était blanc :

\- Vous avez une idée, damoiselle Tohsaka, de l'état d'avancement de leurs plans en Bordeciel ?

\- Oui, en fait les Thalmors désirent que l'Empire se trouve englué dans une longue guerre civile en Bordeciel. Ils ne souhaitent pas plus une victoire d'Ulfric que du général Tullius. Autant dire que le tour pris par le conflit ne les satisfait pas, les Sombrages semblant sur le point de perdre. Puis, les dragons sont apparus...

Rin Tohsaka se tourna vers Artoria. Cette dernière acquiesça :

\- Je suppose que c'est à mon tour de parler.

Elle prit d'abord une simple feuille de parchemin :

\- Voici le rapport que Rulindil préparait pour Elenwen. En lisant ce texte, on peut très facilement en déduire que les Thalmors ne sont pas responsables du retour des dragons. Certes, ils ont tout lieu de se réjouir que ces vers ailés sèment le chaos dans tout le territoire, attaquent les Impériaux et les Sombrages, brûlent les fermes isolées voire s'en prennent même aux villes et aux villages. Toutefois, ils ont complètement été pris par surprise. Ils ne savent rien des motivations des dragons et s'interrogent anxieusement quant à leurs futures relations. Qu'ils semblent poursuivre les mêmes buts qu'eux à court terme ne veux rien dire à plus longs termes.

\- Puis, ils ont entendu parler de cet Esbern, intervint Rin.

Artoria approuva du menton.

\- Le réseau de renseignement du Thalmor est proprement stupéfiant, parce qu'ils l'ont retrouvé dans un des endroits les plus difficiles à pénétrer de tout Bordeciel : la Souricière. Qui est Esbern me demanderez-vous ?

La jeune femme blonde prit d'une main le rapport portant son nom :

\- Il y a trente ans, Esbern était l'archiviste de l'ordre des Lames. Il a disparu avant le siège du Temple du Maître des Nuages par les Thalmors. Du fait de son âge avancé, il avait déjà plus de cinquante ans à l'époque, et de son manque de connaissance de l'action sur le terrain, les Thalmors l'ont d'abord jugé inoffensif. Ils ont changé d'opinion... et ceux qui l'ont laissé échapper ont été rappelés en Alinor pour répondre de cette erreur. À présent, il est l'homme le plus recherché de Bordeciel.

Sire Gawain fronça les sourcils :

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, mon roi.

Rin Tohsaka devança la réponse d'Artoria. Du doigt, elle se toucha la tempe :

\- Enfin, chevalier, réfléchissez. Avant que les Lames ne deviennent les protecteurs de la dynastie Septim, ils étaient connus comme les _gardes-dragons_, les plus grands des chasseurs de dragons. Du fait de leur origine akaviroise, ils en savaient plus sur les cracheurs de feu que toute autre personne en Tamriel... En tant qu'archiviste des Lames, Esbern doit avoir hérité de tout ce savoir.

Artoria approuva :

\- Exactement, Rin. Je pense toutefois que les Thalmors ne le veulent pas seulement pour faire usage de ses connaissances sur les dragons... ils le croient responsable de leur réapparition !

La magus fronça les sourcils :

\- Cela ne cadre pas vraiment avec la description d'Etienne Rarnis d'un vieux fou inoffensif.

\- Ce qui ne prouve rien dans un sens comme dans un autre, remarqua le Roi des Chevaliers.

Ils se tournèrent ensuite vers Gawain :

\- Ah, temps pour moi d'intervenir ?

Le chevalier se racla la gorge :

\- Le rapport consacré à Delphine est impressionnant. Avant la Grande Guerre, elle dirigeait les Lames qui opéraient en Alinor. Elle fut la seule à échapper à leur coup de filet, juste avant le début du conflit. Par la suite, elle fut l'auteur de nombreuses opérations sur les arrières de l'armée Aldmer. Après la signature du Traité de l'Or Blanc, elle fit partie des lames qui disparurent purement et simplement. Les Thalmors ont par la suite déterminé qu'elle se trouvait toujours en vie et continuait à les combattre en Bordeciel, mais elle leur échappa constamment. Voilà, il n'y a pas grand chose d'autre, à part de longues descriptions de ses agissements et de ses méthodes. Elle agit toujours en solitaire, sans contacter d'autres Lames et les Thalmors y voient la principale raison de sa survie.

Artoria resta silencieuse un long moment puis se leva.

\- Nous devrions aller nous coucher. La journée de demain va être épuisante. Rin ?

\- Oui ?

\- Est-ce qu'il y a un moyen de copier rapidement ces trois livres ?

La magus gonfla la poitrine, tout en croisant les bras sous sa poitrine :

\- Je suis un génie ! Bien sûr que je connais un moyen.

\- Très bien, il me faut au moins deux copies de chaque livre, y compris le rapport de Rulindil.

* * *

-Sombreciel, 14 ème jour, 4E 201-

Une nouvelle fois, Artoria, Rin, Gawain et Lancelot se trouvaient à Rivebois. Laissant ses compagnons s'occuper des chevaux et du ravitaillement, le roi de Bretagne fit jouer un passage secret conduisant à la tanière de Delphine, creusée sous l'auberge du "Géant endormi".

La Lame l'accueillit d'un sourire, toujours vêtue de son armure de cuir :

\- Ah, au moins vous avez pu quitter l'ambassade en vie. Qu'avez-vous trouvé ?

\- Le Thalmor ne sait rien sur les attaques des dragons.

La femme la regarda avec incrédulité :

\- Vraiment ? J'ai du mal à y croire.

Artoria avait anticipé sa réaction, cela ne l'empêcha pas de montrer un soupçon d'humeur :

\- Pourquoi m'envoyer risquer ma vie dans le repaire de vos ennemis, si vous n'accordez aucune foi à ma parole ?

Delphine montra assez d'éducation pour paraître contrite :

\- Vous avez raison... c'est juste que... " Elle se tut avant de reprendre " Si ce n'est pas eux, qui ?"

\- Ils l'ignorent. Mais ils cherchent un certain Esbern.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle la connaissait, Artoria vit l'espionne vraiment surprise. Sa réaction fut ensuite de rire :

\- Ce vieux fou ? Il est encore en vie ? !

Le Roi des Chevaliers songea que cet Esbern devait vraiment être quelqu'un de particulier vu l'unanimité avec laquelle on le traitait de "vieux fou".

\- Vous le connaissez ?

\- Bien sûr, c'était l'archiviste des Lames. Il était tout le temps en train de raconter des prophéties de malheur sur le retour des dragons... pas grand monde ne faisait attention à lui à l'époque. Il s'avére que j'avais tort et lui raison... C'est logique que les Thalmors veuillent son savoir sur les dragons.

\- Justement, le Thalmor ne le recherche pas seulement pour l'interroger. Ils le soupçonnent d'être à l'origine du réveil des dragons.

L'amusement de Delphine était visible :

\- Ironique n'est-ce pas ? Je vous ai envoyé à l'ambassade car je croyais que les Thalmors étaient responsables, et vous découvrez qu'ils accusent les Lames. Chaque camp croit que les pires malheurs arrivent par la faute de l'autre. Revenons à Esbern, savent-ils où le trouver ?

Artoria hocha la tête :

\- Il serait à Faillaise.

\- Dans ce cas, il doit se cacher à la Souricière.

\- C'est effectivement le cas.

\- Dans ce cas, vous devez partir immédiatement, Enfant de dragon, Esbern est peut-être notre meilleure chance de comprendre ce qui se passe et d'empêcher le pire d'advenir.

\- Je suis d'accord. Je me suis arrêtée à Rivebois que pour vous faire mon rapport et récupérer le reste de mon équipement.

Delphine désigna un coffre :

\- Comme promis, tout est intact.

\- Merci.

\- Oh, au fait... vous me trouvez suspicieuse, mais ce n'est rien par rapport à Esbern. Il n'accorde pas facilement sa confiance. Lorsque vous le rencontrerez, demandez lui où il se trouvait le 30 Soufflegivre, il comprendra que c'est moi qui vous envoie.

\- Le 30 Soufflegivre, d'accord !


	46. FIN

Lorsque j'ai commencé Fate/ The Last Dragonborn, j'ai été très optimiste. J'ai écris vite et fait beaucoup de fautes. J'ai aussi fait des erreurs de style et je me suis répandu sur trop d'idées. Je n'avais jamais fait quelque chose de ce style avant et ces erreurs étaient probablement normales.

Simultanément à Fate/TLD, je me suis lancé dans une série en anglaish : Chimeric Lunar Sea of Steel. J'ai tout simplement eu cent fois plus de lecteurs. La moitié des commentaires que j'ai reçu pour Fate/TLD étaient également en anglais et insistaient beaucoup sur la gêne de recourir à des traducteurs automatiques.

J'ai bien était obligé de l'admettre. Fate/TLD ne touchait guère plus qu'une cinquantaine de lecteurs. Je pouvais continuer, j'avais encore plein d'idées mais... à ce niveau c'était juste se voiler la face. La série ne décolérait jamais avec tous ses défauts et surtout l'inconvénient d'être écrite en Français.

Aussi, j'ai décidé de commencer une nouvelle idée. Il s'agit pratiquement d'un reboot, même si les premiers chapitres sont très différents. Fate/ Dragoncrown doit son nom à la couronne du dragon que porte l'empereur de Tamriel. L'histoire commence avec la dernière nuit de la Cinquième Guerre du Graal de Fuyuki. Comme dans le jeu et le dessin animé, Saber et Shiro affrontent Gilgamesh et KIrei... cependant, ils n'arrivent pas à empêcher l'invocation du Graal corrompu par Angra Mainyu. Les deux héros se trouvent contraints de faire un vœu qui leur vaut... une réincarnation sur Tamriel.

Le but de celle nouvelle histoire est de corriger tous les défauts de Fate/ Dragonborn. On m'a demandé une histoire d'amour en MP, une version en Anglais, une écriture plus soignée, une histoire plus cohérente et compréhensible. Je m'engage à tout cela.

Fate/ Dragoncrown (fr) : version en français.

Fate/ Dragoncrown (eng) : version traduite en anglais.


End file.
